A Jori Story: After the Platinum Awards
by Darksould996
Summary: Two weeks passed since the Platinum Music Awards. In those weeks Tori just kept thinking about Jade… When she refused to kiss the Goth's ex boyfriend, Beck Oliver, Tori thought that she didn't want to do it because she couldn't betray a friend's trust. But the main reason was that she also couldn't kiss a person when she was in love with another one... Jade herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Must read: This fanfic is also on Wattpad where it's better written and more detailed and also each chapter has a title and images. Go check it out! Also I'm not an english native speaker so forgive me for eventual grammatical errors, also this Fanfiction contains sexual references and explicit scenes and some other adult themes in later chapters. This is my first fanfic but I tried to keep it as faithful as possible to each of the Victorious characters. I'm a big fan of the show and of the Jori ship, and also I'm a huge Victoria Justice's fan (proud Victorian since 2010). Hope you like this fic!**

**Chapter 1**

**PROLOGUE**

At the Platinum Music Awards Tori Vega opened the show with an outstanding performance singing "Make it in America", even though she was booked out of the Awards just few days before the show. In fact despite winning the contest to sing in the opening number, Tori was excluded at the last moment from the show by the Awards' producer Mason Thornesmith, because she refused to pretend to be an arrogant teenage popstar while in public like Mason's team wanted. In fact Mason and his crew believed that the easiest way for Tori to gain popularity before the Awards was to have an arrogant diva-like image. But when Tori refused to continue to dress and act like crazy just to please Mason, he replaced her with one of her friends, the Hollywood Arts' Goth girl, Jade West.

Jade was not really Tori's friend... Actually she was more like her rival. Even though Tori was always trying to be nice to the Goth and wanted to be friends with her, Jade was always treating the Latina like she hated her. But to Tori's surprise when the moment of the Platinum Music Awards came, Jade told her that it wasn't fair for her to take her place in the show and decided to let Tori perform instead of her. That meant a lot to Tori. While she was on stage against the producer's will, Tori gave one of her best performances in front of millions of people and even Mason in the end decided to let her sing. After her song, Tori hugged all of her friends, and to her surprise even Jade seemed very happy for her since she hugged her back with a huge smile on her face (despite the fact that Jade hated to hug people). Tori couldn't be happier about it.

A couple of weeks had passed and Tori was still thinking about the Platinum Music Awards almost all the time. But not about her performance, but of how kind a certain Goth girl had been towards her that night. And she knew exactly what she was feeling right now everytime she was even just looking in her direction... She was in love. In love with Jade West. Why she always had to fall for bad boys and girls, Tori didn't know. But unlike her previous boyfriends who had just tried to use her, Tori knew that Jade wasn't really bad. She was just pretending to be bad, and while she had been mean to her, many times even, in the end when it came to something really important the Goth was always fair and even very kind to Tori. That's why the Latina knew that Jade was a very nice and special person who just wanted people to believe that she was mean because she was afraid to let everyone see that as much beautiful as she was on the outside, she was even more beautiful on the inside. Tori had the final proof of that at the Platinum Awards.

Tori also knew that what she was feeling for Jade was something way bigger than her previous crushes. She literally couldn't stop thinking about Jade, day and night, at school, at home, while hanging out, everywhere... She was even checking her profile on TheSlap very often to make sure that her status was still single, fearing that she might have gotten back together with Beck in any moment. That was the last thing Tori wanted. She was feeling bad about that, since Beck was one of her friends too, but she couldn't help herself. After she discovered that she had such strong feelings for Jade, she didn't want her with anyone else but her. Now that Tori had fallen for Jade, she would have cried her eyes out if she had seen the Goth kissing Beck or someone else, in front of her like she used to do before. But at the same time Tori knew that she could have never revealed her true feelings to Jade. The Goth would have never felt the same for her. So Tori had decided that she would have just continued to behave normally while in her presence ignoring the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach everytime Jade was near her or was talking with her even just to insult her. Tori would have pretended that nothing changed for her after the Awards. But everything had changed instead... her love for Jade was driving her crazy. But she knew that her love for the dark haired beauty, couldn't have been anything more than a platonic love. That thought was making her heart suffer like never before, but at the same time Tori didn't want to risk to lose Jade's friendship by revealing her true feelings to her. Tori knew that by taking this choice, Jade would have moved on with her life, maybe by getting back with Beck or starting dating someone else one day, and at that point Tori could have done nothing, but accept it. Despite that thought alone was making her feel heartbroken, Tori knew that she couldn't do anything else since revealing her love to the beautiful Goth was out of the question.

Tori had somehow always felt something for Jade, an attraction she couldn't really explain, ever since her first days in the Hollywood Arts high school. More than anything she always felt the need to be close to Jade and to be a good friend to her, despite the Goth was anything but nice to her. But after the Platinum Awards Tori concluded that what she was feeling for Jade was something way bigger than that. And it was not just a simple crush neither. After two weeks of thinking about it Tori had no more doubts in her mind: she was in love, in love with another girl, in love with a girl that couldn't even stand her... And in love like she had never felt before in her life. Tori was actually thinking to have never experienced true love until now. That's why she couldn't get Jade out of her mind no matter what: the Goth was her one, true love. And even if the rational part of her was telling her that it was impossible to make someone like Jade West fall for her, her heart was telling her that she couldn't just give up to the possibility of living happily ever after with the first and only person who made her feel what she was feeling right now: in love.

It all started a few days just before the Platinum Awards. Tori and Beck Oliver, Jade's ex boyfriend, started getting along very well when Tori was booked out of the Awards, since the boy had been pretty much the only one of her friends who tried to comfort her when Jade was chosen to replace her. Tori and Beck started to feel so close to each others that they had almost kissed more than once. One time her mom interrupted them, much to Tori's relief and embarassment. But the second time Tori herself stopped the boy from kissing her, explaining him that she couldn't do that to a friend: she couldn't do that to Jade. Even though Jade never missed a chance to remind her that they were not friends, Tori still valued her friendship with the Goth girl, no matter how mean she was to her. And for that reason Tori didn't want to hurt her feelings by getting together with her ex boyfriend. So Tori did her best to stop her and Beck's relationship to go any further than being very good friends. Tori cared for Beck but she also cared for Jade, and really wanted the Goth girl to become one of her close friends too, one day.

But when she went to the Awards and Jade told her that she couldn't perform in her place because it wasn't fair, Tori suddenly realized that she cared for Jade even more... She always knew that Jade was a good person, hiding behind a mask of anger and hatred, and that person was in front of her that night at the Platinum Awards handing her the chance of a life time: to be seen performing by millions of people in her place, and only because she wanted to be a good friend to her. In fact at one point Jade had really called her a friend and even if she was fast to deny it, Tori knew that the Goth really meant what she said. Her actions were speaking for her afterall. It was in that moment that Tori realized what a great person Jade was. But suddenly Tori knew that she didn't just want to be friends with her. She wanted more, way more than that. For Tori it was clear now, why she had rejected Beck. He was Jade's ex afterall, so in that moment when the boy had tried to kiss her, Tori thought that she couldn't do it because she could have never betrayed a friend's trust, and that was true... But the main reason was that she couldn't kiss a person when she was in love with another one: Jade...

**PRESENT**

That morning Tori was standing next her "Make it Shine" locker but was staring at Jade who was leaning against her scissors adorned locker, earbuds in her ears and eyes closed waiting for first period to start.

_She looks so peaceful, why can't she always be like this? _– Tori was thinking. Even though the girls had a moment at the Platinum Music Awards just like every other time the two of them seemed to get along and Tori thought that they were finally friends, they were back to their usual selves just a day later. Bickering more often than not and with Jade who used to make fun of Tori or was just distant and mean to her. Tori couldn't stand it anymore. Ever since she realized that her feelings for Jade were something way more than those she would have had for a friend, all she wanted to do was being able to talk to her, laugh with her, hang out with her, know her better... be with her... Touch her... Holding hands like they did briefly when they sang 'Take a Hint' during the playdate Sikowitz made them do once. The teacher wanted them to get along to be able to act as a married couple in a play at school so he practically forced them to have a 'date' at a chinese restaurant called Nozu one night, and in the end the girls had a good time together. But just after their play they were back to bickering every day like usual... Tori felt angry at herself for a moment, for not having realized her feelings for Jade sooner. Even though she liked to be in Jade's company and to sing with her that night, if she had realized her feelings for the Goth that time, she would have enjoyed their 'playdate' _way_ more... So now Tori was eager to have another date with the Goth, but for real this time.

_But I can't... I don't even know if she likes women and if she would be interested to have a relationship with a girl. Also she hates me. So even if I try to ask her to hang out, even just as friends she would probably laugh at me or get angry before answering me with a furious 'NO'..._

_Well maybe she doesn't really hate me or she wouldn't have done something so sweet for me at the Platinum Awards... but I'm still not her favorite person and I don't know if she even considers me a real friend... Yeah she called me a friend at the Awards but after that she didn't change much when around me. Not that I changed much when around her. Difference is, I'm hiding my true feelings for her cause I don't even know if she likes me, as a friend at least. Friends... I'm tired of using this word with her. I want more._

_I love everything about her, she is so beautiful, and strong and determined and talented... If only she knew how hard I'm falling for her... She would probably make fun of me or starting to avoid me even more than now. I can't risk that, especially the latter... That's why she must never know..._

Tori thought feeling like she would have burst out in tears at any moment, but was able to restrain herself from doing it, knowing to be at school and that she had already spended enough nights crying in her pillow, while thinking about how impossible her love for Jade was.

Tori was dressed with a red shirt and a jeans skirt, converse at her feet and her favorite feathers earrings. Her long brown hair waving down her shoulders like usual. Jade was almost all in black instead, wearing a black leather jacket, a red top, black skirt, fishnet stockings and combat black boots at her feet. That day she had green stripes in her dark hair. Tori was staring at her with a dreamy expression.

_Gosh she is so gorgeous, I wish I could just go there and tell her while touching her perfect pale skin and stare into those blue green eyes as long as I wanted before leaning my lips to hers... and kis..._

"Hi Toriiiiii!" a redhead girl came in that moment from behind Tori making her jump a little and awaking the half Latina from her thoughts. She was noticebly shorter than Tori, and was dressed with a pink dress, that combined to her appearance and her innocent and perky attitude, made her look several years younger than what she really was.

"Oh Hi Cat! What's up?" Tori greeted the girl, that was one of her best friends at the Hollywood Arts High School.

"Hiiiiiii! Oh wait I already said that didn't I?"

"Uhmm yes Cat but it's ok, did you want something?"

"Yes! I came to ask you if you wanted to spend some time with me today, you know we could watch a movie or play a game, talk a little... we haven't had in awhile" Cat said giggling

"Sure why not? Why don't you come over to my house today after school, let's say after 6?"

"That's great!" Cat hugged Tori tight and Tori let out a chocked laugh "Cat can't breath!" sometimes (almost all the time) the little redhead girl tended to be over excited about... Anything.

"Oh sorry" Cat said letting her friend go. "Can I ask Jade if she wants to come over to your house with me? We could have a girls night"

Tori felt a rush of adrenaline through her body thinking about Jade coming over to her house that afternoon. Then she started to stutter, excited but a little embarassed.

"Oh...well... Hmmm I mean, we can try to ask her but I doubt she would find the idea... appealing, you know... she can't really stand me" Tori said a bit sad

"Oh don't worry Jade acts that way but she actually likes spending time with us she just wouldn't admit it, oh don't tell her I said that!"

"I won't, but... do you really think she likes spending time with me?... I mean with me and you, with us..." _Dammit Tori!_

"Sure! Didn't you notice how many compliments she gave you after your performance at the Platinum Music Awards? She even hugged you"

"Yeah" Tori said smiling.

Cat noticed that and smiled aswell before saying "It's clear that she likes you despite what she says..." Tori's face lit up with hope at those words while Cat continued "...and I can tell that you like her aswell from the way you were staring at her when I arrived" the redhead said pointing to Jade with her hand

Tori blushed a deep red and quickly took Cat's hand in hers to make her stop pointing at Jade. Luckily the Goth had still her eyes closed and didn't notice them.

"I wasn't staring at her" Tori replied, then realizing to have been a bit too quick in her response sounding too much on the defensive, she continued more calmly "I was just deep in thoughts and didn't even notice I was looking in her direction"

Cat looked to Tori and giggled like she always does.

"What?" Tori asked her

"And what... or who were you thinking of?" Cat said

"No one! N...Nothing just school stuff" Tori was blushing always more

"So can I tell her if she wants to stay with us today or do you want to ask her out?" Cat asked wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Cat, I... What?" Tori said continuing to blush

Cat giggled again "I mean, you want to ask her if she wants to spend some time with us?" Cat got closer to Tori "...Unless there's something else you want to ask her" Cat winked at Tori.

Tori was so embarrassed that she was relieved when the bell rang announcing the start of first period, and giving her the perfect escape from that situation. Cat had clearly figured out that she liked Jade, but Tori was still scared to admit it out loud.

"I will ask her if she wants to hang out with us today, see you later Cat" Tori said leaving Cat who waved at her and replied "Kay Kay, Bye" before walking away. Tori wanted to be the one to ask Jade to hang out with her and Cat, cause she wanted the Goth to know that she would have really liked to spend some time with her and not giving her the feeling that it was just Cat's idea. Tori managed to catch Jade in the hallway before she headed to her class.

"Jade wait!" she said

The Goth stopped and turned around looking at Tori. She seemed to look Tori up and down for a few seconds and the Latina briefly hoped that Jade was checking her out, or that she was at least appreciating the outfit she was wearing that day. But her hopes fell soon when the usual bored stare returned on the Goth's face as she started to speak with her "What do you want Vega?"

"Well I was wondering... I mean..." Ever since Tori had started to think of Jade in _that_ way she had become more shy to speak with her but she managed to continue

"Me and Cat are going to hang out at my place today, you know watch a movie, play some games, eat some snacks, having girls' talk, that kind of stuff, want to join us?" Tori said. She was trying to contain her excitement as best as she could, without thinking about how let down she would have felt if Jade refused.

Jade seemed to smirk for a moment but returned serious in half a second "Seems quite boring to me" Tori's smile started to fade turning into a disappointed expression until Jade added "But I have nothing better to do today so I might pick up Cat and come to your house" Tori's smile returned on her face bigger than before, she clapped her hands a couple of times like an excited little girl before she said "Yay! Come to my house at 6! I'm so pleased that you accepted, I can't wait to spend some time with yo... I mean it's nice that you are coming too, see you later then!" Tori said and quickly got away heading for her class to hide the blush that was coming over on her cheeks again. Jade shook her head but she couldn't stop staring at Tori until she was out of view.

_She is so beautiful... And hot. Damn you Tori Vega! Why you have to be so sexy? Swinging those hips like that while walking should be illegal... _Jade was thinking, getting surprised by the fact that from a few time now she was unable to keep those thoughts about Tori out of her mind... Or to keep Tori herself out of her view for that matter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jade went to pick up Cat at her house after school to head to the Vega's household. She was secretely looking forward to spend some time with Tori ever since she had invited her to her house. Jade even caught herself wishing to be alone with the Latina, with no Cat around. For the second time that day she was surprised by her thoughts. What was happening with her? Why ever since the Platinum Awards she felt that way about Tori? Well maybe it was because she had finally realized what an amazing person Tori was, when she saw what happened between the half Latina and Beck, when she accidentally left the camera of her laptop on after speaking with Cat. When Jade first met Tori she immediately thought that her kind and selfless attitude was just a façade for her to hide behind so that people could think of her as the nicest of persons while she could take advantage of them, taking everything she wanted and stealing all the better roles in plays and music events at school. She had many proofs in the past that Tori wasn't like that and that she was really as nice as she appeared (like when Tori helped Jade get back together with Beck the first time they broke up or to realize her play). But Jade still prefered to believe that she disliked Tori's persona, despite secretely knowing that it wasn't true. In fact more than once Jade had thought that the Latina was one of the nicest, most talented and prettiest girls in school, but every time she was thinking of her that way, she immediately forced those thoughts out of her mind, hating on Tori even more for making her feel so confused about her. Because for Jade it was easier to believe that she didn't like Tori, rather than figuring out her real feelings for the Latina. But when she turned down Beck because of her, because 'she couldn't do that to a friend', despite the fact that Jade always made it clear that they were not friends... It was in that moment that Jade realized how unfair she had always been towards Tori, and for no reason. That's why she needed to let her have her moment at the Platinum Music Awards, it was only fair for Jade to do something nice for Tori. The Latina was nice and fair to her all the time afterall. And Tori was the one who won the contest anyway, so Jade knew that she deserved it. While Jade watching Tori singing on stage she was unable to hold back her smile. As much as she tried, even by crossing her arms and looking down in her seat, her lips kept smiling at the sound of Tori's voice and her eyes kept going back to look at the singing Latina. Tori was simply perfect. Jade always thought that she was talented (even though she would have never admitted it out loud) but now that she was really looking at her in this new way, she saw how beautiful and passionate she really was while performing. It was like she was born to be on that stage. And boy... she was hot. Jade was surprised of how much of a turn on every dancing move of the half Latina was to her.

Jade knew ever since she was a little kid entering her teenage years, that she liked girls as much as boys, but when she started dating Beck she pushed those thoughts away and even started believing that it had been just a phase. But with Beck out of the picture after their break up, which she had slowly started to recover from, and while watching Tori on the Platinum Awards stage she suddenly realized that she was admiring Tori's slim body. Jade was more than happy to tell Tori how great she was and to hug her after her performance, and even if Jade wasn't used to act like that especially in public, she didn't care, she felt like she needed to show her appreciation for her friend. That's right she actually considered Tori her friend, but she would have denied it to everyone. But after the Awards she returned to her normal self by trying to push her feelings for Tori away, trying to convince herself that things between the Latina and her wouldn't have worked out. That's why she started to make fun of her and to treat her as bad as she always had, because that's how things had always been between them, and they couldn't be any different.

_Ok I might have feelings for her, but Tori will never feel the same about me, for start I doubt she is into girls... but even if she is, she would never fall for someone like me... Such a bright, positive and caring woman would never fall for such a moody, scissors obsessed dark girl like me, especially after how I treated her during all this time, so why should I embarrass myself starting to be nice to her all of a sudden? I would only look desperate to try to make her fall for me when I already know that it won't happen... The best I could hope for is that she will keep being friends with me even if I reveal her my feelings. But that's not what I want... I can no longer stand being just friends with Tori. That's not... how I want her..._

"Jadey are you okay? You are so silent" Cat's voice interrupted the Goth's thoughts while she was driving them to the Vegas' house

"I'm fine and for the hundredth of times, don't call me Jadey" she replied to her friend sternly

"Oki doki then... Are you happy to spend some time with me and Tori? It's been awhile since we spent time together just the three of us... and I think Tori really likes our company especially yours"

"What? And why would she? I'm always mean to her, and by the way I'm only here because I have nothing better to do" but despite her lie, Jade couldn't help but wonder if Tori really liked her company

_Well she seemed pretty happy when I accepted to come to her house today at school, but then again it's Tori she is always in a good mood_

"I think you will have fun Jade, I brought 'The Lion King' it's one of my favorite movies!" Cat said

"No, if we are going to watch a movie we will watch what I like I brought: MY favorite movie, 'The Scissoring'"Jade replied

"But Jade, the last time you tried to make me watch that movie I had bad dreams for like a month and my brother kept making fun of me, and I had only watched the start!"

"You usually drift off to sleep halfway through a movie anyway, so we can watch your movie and them me and Tori can watch the Scissoring after you pass out"

"You know Jade you can just tell me if you want some alone time with _Tori_"

Jade gripped the wheel tightly a bit embarrassed "What? Why would I want that? Me and Tor...Vega don't even get along"

Cat giggled "You almost called her Tori again for the second time in a row" the redhead stopped giggling immediately when Jade death glared her

After arriving at Tori's house, Jade parked the car and Cat went out bouncing to ring the doorbell. When Jade got out aswell and reached for Cat, Trina had already opened the door.

"Oh it's you two, Toriiii your annoying friends are here!" Trina shouted

"Hi Trina!" Cat said waving her hand smiling

"Now, now, everyone at school know that you are the one annoying Trina" Jade said smirking in a mocking way to the older Vega.

Trina just stuck her tongue out at her, heading upstairs while Tori came down in that moment. When she saw Jade her eyes lit up, but tried to cover her enthusiasm saying "Hey guys!"

"Hiiii Tor!" Cat replied and hugged the Latina.

After pulling apart from the redhead Tori lingered for a bit trying to understand if Jade would have let her hug her aswell but Jade crossed her arms and simply said "I don't know how you're able to live with that gank you call a sister 24/7, without thinking about ways to kill her all the time" Jade said, but mostly to hide the smile that appeared on her face ever since she saw Tori coming down the stairs.

"Well after 17 years I got used to her... I guess... so I don't think about killing her anymore. Now I only dream about it" Tori said making her friends laugh, before heading upstairs to her room with them. Tori had already prepared snacks for them and popcorns for the movie. Entering Tori's bedroom Jade realized it was the second time she was in the Latina's room. The first time she went there, she was alone and Tori didn't know about it until she came down the stairs and told her. She went there just out of pure curiosity and to creep her out. Not much seemed to have changed. Tori's room had light purple walls and a white ceilings. Posters of Katy Perry and other singers were hanging on some walls and on some shelves there were photos of the Latina with her family and friends, books, CDs, DVDs even some stuffed animals and her Cuddle-me-Cathy doll. Her bed was pretty large and comfy and had dark purple covers on. Her laptop was on her desk near a window and in front of her bed there was a flatscreen TV with a DVD player.

Cat picked some of Tori's stuffed animals in her arms and hugged them, giggling "I love your stuffed animals!" she said, then pouted a little "Oh no! I forgot to bring Mr. Purple" (her purple stuffed giraffe). Tori and Jade both rolled their eyes.

Tori sat on her bed with crossed legs, Jade and Cat kicked off their shoes and followed her sitting next to each others. Tori was already barefoot and was wearing gym shorts instead of the skirt she had at school and also, being at home, she had her glasses on. The three ate snacks while playing cards games and talking about normal stuff. Tori and Jade were muffling some laughs a few times hearing Cat's absurd stories about her brother. Then Cat started to tell them how she started to have a crush on Robbie ever since he had sang a song he made for her a few days ago, but she was afraid of ruining their friendship by trying to have a relationship with him that didn't know if it would have worked out. While Tori was telling Cat to follow her heart Jade just let out an annoyed "Boring!"

"And what about you Jade you have a crushie on someone?" Cat asked her

Jade froze for a moment and involuntarily looked towards Tori, staring at her for a second. The Latina didn't miss her reaction, her eyes grew wide in realization, but Jade quickly looked away and answered "A crushie? Really? Anyway, no, after the way Beck and I broke up, I needed some space for myself, don't want to waste time thinking about boys"

_Well that's half a truth... afterall I'm not thinking about a boy..._ Jade thought smirking a little

But it was like Cat knew what she was thinking as she said giggling "That's what I thought!"

Jade looked at her quizzically but then Cat turned to Tori "And you Tor? There's someone you like-like?" Cat winked at Tori since her head was turned so that only the Larina could have seen her. She even pointed a little towards Jade with a tilt of her head. Tori blushed deeply and glared at Cat trying to tell her to stop with her eyes and then started to say "Uhmm... No... I had terrible luck with boys lately so I think I'll wait to find the right person" Tori quickly glanced at Jade, wondering if she had just imagined the beautiful Goth looking at her when Cat asked if she liked someone. Cat giggled again, but Tori stood up nervously and started turning on the TV and the DVD player

"So want to see a movie?" Tori said trying to change subject

Cat's eyes lit up "Sure! I brought the Lion King!" she said. Tori put the DVD in, while Jade rolled her eyes and groaned.

The three started to watch the movie and as Jade predicted Cat quickly fell asleep.

Tori and Jade stared at her while the redhead was snoring.

"She is always like this when she is tired from school and we watch a movie, she is such a baby" Jade said

"Aww but she is so cute" Tori replied looking at Cat sleeping while hugging one of her stuffed animals.

_Not as cute as you are _Jade thought looking at Tori's profile. Then an idea came up to her mind.

"Hey you have another dvd player downstairs, right? Why don't we go watch another movie while the 'baby' here sleeps?" Jade asked

"Oh sure, you want to see one of my movies?" Tori said

"Maybe another time, this time we watch 'The Scissoring'" Jade said mimicking a pair of scissors with her fingers while going to pick the dvd from her purse.

Tori frowned a bit, she knew the movie would have probably scared the crap out of her, but she didn't want to miss the opportunity to watch a movie alone with Jade especially when Jade seemed so enthusiast about it.

"Ok, let's go" Tori said removing the Lion King DVD and turning off the TV, and then grabbing the half empty popcorn bowl. While passing near Trina's room they heard her speaking at her phone.

"What do you mean you can't come pick me up, I thought we had a date!...OK then I can come over to your house... WHAT! Why not?! ... You what? No you can't d- Hello? Sam? Samuel? Dammit!" she was screaming and then they heard her threw her phone through her room

"I guess Trina stays home tonight" Tori said with a shy smile

"Oh I would have felt sorry for you if I liked you Vega. It's too bad that I don't" Jade lied

"Ha Ha Ha" Tori tried to use a sarcastic laugh to mask her disappointment and don't show the hurt look she had on her face.

_Just for a moment I thought... Nah never mind, it was just my imagination... My stupid immagination... J__ade will never see me like that, I'm hopeless..._

"Where are your parents?" Jade asked interrupting Tori's thoughts when they went back to the living room

"Oh they had a dinner with some of my dad's police colleagues and their families. They asked me and Trina if we wanted to go too, but we didn't, cause Treen thought she had a date with some guy she met on TheSlap, and I, well... I was looking forward to spend some time with you..." Tori blushed "...and Cat" she quickly added.

Jade looked at her amused, and nodded.

_Why is Vega acting so weird while in my presence tonight?... It's almost like she... Oh my God.. Does she have a crush on me?! Nah that can't be... Right?_

Tori set the bowl of pop corns on the coffee table near one sofa and turned on the TV putting the DVD in. As soon as The Scissoring menu appeared she found Jade on one sofa. She was about to go sit on the other one but saw Jade patting the space near her to tell her to sit next to her. Tori couldn't hold back an happy smile while she purposely sat very close to Jade.

"Let's see if you can actually watch the whole movie Vega. Cat was barely able to see the start of it before she got traumatized for days... but I think you can handle a bit more of The Scissoring"

As the movie began Tori tried her best to keep her composure to make a good impression on Jade, but couldn't help herself but jump and close her eyes at some very gory and bloody scenes. At some point near the end she had to grab Jade's arm and bury her face into her shoulder, while the Goth laughed at her reaction.

"Come on Vega it's not that bad, now Tawny is ripping that guy's heart out using her scissors, no big deal" Jade said

Tori whimpered and covered Jade's mouth with her hand without looking up from her shoulder "Shut up! I don't want to hear what that maniac is doing!"

As Jade felt Tori's hand on her mouth all her attention for the movie disappeared. The Latina's soft palm felt so good on her lips.

_Oh Fuck it... _Jade thought while closing her eyes and kissing the palm of Tori's hand more than once. As Tori felt the kisses she removed her hand from the Goth's mouth as her head immediately lifted from Jade's shoulder to look at her. The Goth opened her eyes again. Tori's chocolate brown eyes stared into Jade's sea blue eyes, their faces seemed to get always closer until they could literally feel the other's breathing on their skin. Tori still had her glasses on and Jade was thinking how adorable and sexy at the same time she looked with them, not to mention how her eyes looked so perfect and dark, yet shining like diamonds. Tori was mesmerized from Jade's blue eyes and started to gape at the beauty of the Goth that was staring at her in awe. There was no anger, no bored look in her eyes. Tori could recognize the look in Jade's eyes: it was the same that the Goth had sometimes when she was about to kiss Beck, when they were still together. But now she was looking at her. Someone screamed in the movie but they had forgotten about it. All they could do now was staring at each others.

"Jade?" Tori broke the silence. Jade swallowed and nodded to make her continue "Before... when you said that you didn't like me... It wasn't true, right?" Jade answered her by grabbing Tori's face with both hands and crashing her lips on Tori's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Tori's eyes went wide for a moment before she closed them and started to kiss Jade back. Tori felt a shock going through her whole body and in that moment she realized just how eager she had been to do that. It seemed like her lips belonged to Jade's. Tori also realized that she was definetely right: the reason she kept trying so hard to convince Jade to like her was that she wanted to be close to her. But closer than a friend could have ever been. This close. It didn't matter to her that they were both girls, what Tori knew was that she loved this kiss and was already worried for when it would have ended, because now that she had a taste of her, a taste of Jade she realized how much she was falling for her and how much she wanted to be with her.

Jade kept kissing Tori with her eyes closed too. She half expected the Latina to pull away when she initiated the kiss, but then she felt her kissing back. Her heart sped up with joy, pounding against her chest. She couldn't remember it beating so fast and excited from a long time. She had never kissed a girl before, although she had fantasized about it sometimes. The kiss was better than she expected though and Jade found Tori's soft lips so... magical. Her strawberry lipgloss tasted so sweet, just like her. She immediately found herself turned on and eager for more, realizing that she had liked the brunette Latina for longer than what she was willing to admit. Jade was mentally cursing herself for having pretended to hate her for so long instead of just accepting that she liked this girl so much. Suddenly it was clear why her and Beck didn't work anymore and just kept fighting. She wasn't into him anymore. Cause this sensation she was now feeling for Tori... she didn't feel that way with Beck from a long time when they were still together.

Jade started to deepen the kiss, her tongue licking Tori's bottom lip asking for entrance that she quickly granted. Tori released a light moan of surprise as she was slightly shocked for a moment by Jade's eagerness as she explored her mouth and pushed her body back on the couch. Jade put her arms on either side of Tori's head for support while Tori grabbed The Goth's face with both hands to not break their kiss before starting to caress her cheeks. Jade's body was now between Tori's legs as they kept kissing. Soon Tori's tongue began caressing Jade's. Jade didn't stop at the kiss though her hand started caressing one of Tori's bare thighs. All of a sudden Tori felt shivers running through her body. Arousal was building up inside of her. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Jade's midsection pulling her even closer to her body. In the meantime one of Tori's hand had found Jade's big breasts. The Latina started cupping both of them each at a time feeling very excited while Jade's moaned in her mouth spurring her to continue. Tori couldn't believe how much she liked the sensation of Jade's boobs in her hand, they were so big and soft, she could have played with them all day. She felt another rush of arousal in the southern regions of her body and in the same moment she felt Jade's hand sliding on her inner thigh and going up.

_Oh my god, it's happening! She is about to touch me ther_ – but in that moment a gasp, that neither her or Jade made, interrupted her excited thoughts.

Tori's eyes opened, before going wide for the embarassment:

Upside down and despite Jade's dark hair that were falling all over her face, she was able to see her sister staring at them with her mouth hanging open and a shocked almost scared expression on her face.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Trina screamed with a pale face

Jade quickly pulled away from Tori, the movie still playing behind them. Tori stood up panting and trying to catch her breath and so did Jade and both girls started to straighten up their clothes. Tori adjusted her glasses that she had unsteady on her face after her passionate make out session with Jade.

"Treen... I... We... I can explain!" Tori began to stutter

"Explain how this witch took advantage of you while watching an horror movie and assaulted you trying to fulfill her creepy and lustful needs? She is such a freak that maybe she gets turned on by making out with you while this horrible movie plays" Trina motioned at the movie playing on the TV screen, with her hand and with a disgusted face. In the meantime The Scissoring had just ended and the ending credits were rolling with a sinister music.

"Ok first of all try to call me a witch or say this movie is horrible again and I will kick your talentless ass in a minute" Jade said "Second what do you think I am, some sort of sick mind? A rapist? I didn't assault your sister! I would never do such a thing. I just realized I had strong feelings for her and... this happened, I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do"

Tori who was blushing like crazy was momentarily stunned from Jade's words

_Jade West has feelings for me_... she thought

Tori who was looking at Jade smiling, turned again towards Trina to speak with her sister. "She is right, that's what I also wanted Trina, I would have stopped her otherwise, I have feelings for her too"

Trina laughed hysterically "So what, you want me to believe that you two magically fell in love all of a sudden, after having spent an entire year trying to kill each others, and that you are like... lesbians or something now?"

"We didn't spend an entire year trying to kill each others, yes we had our fights but we also grow closer, I guess we were just scared to admit it" Tori turned to look at Jade for confirmation. The Goth took her hand in hers to reassure her that it was true, Tori smiled looking at their fingers interwined and feeling Jade's hand in hers and thought about how much she had wanted to do that, to hold Jade's hand in the past two weeks. Scratch that she wanted to do that from who knows how long...

"Hello? I'm still here" Trina said snapping two fingers in front of Tori's face who was looking at Jade's hand in hers with a dreamy expression.

Tori turned to her sister again with a glare "And as for the lesbians thing, I don't like to give myself a label, but if I need to, I don't know about Jade, but I think I'm bisexual" Tori said

"What she said" Jade responded. They both smiled at each others.

Trina now looked more confused than shocked "But you two only ever dated boys!"

"Treen I never had troubles about who I date, as long as I have feelings for that person the gender doesn't really matter to me" Tori replied

Jade squeezed her hand, and Tori responded by brushing her thumb on the back of the Goth's hand.

"Fine, you want to start dating chicks go ahead, more boys for me" Trina started to say "But I'm your bigger sister and I have to look out for you and I'm serious when I say that you shouldn't waste your time on that freak over there or she will end up hurting you like she did with Beck. You can find better girls than her!"

"Trina!" Tori shouted

Angry, Jade let Tori's hand go and took a few step towards Trina. The older Vega girl took a step back but tried to keep her face angry not to look scared.

"You don't know anything about me and Beck. And what makes you think you can give relationship's advices to other people when you are so pathetic that you can't even find someone willing to take you out on a date..."

"Try to say that again bitch!" Trina said trying to slap Jade in the face, but Jade grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to her ready to give her a punch to the face. "Call me that again, I dare you!" Jade told Trina who looked scared shitless for a moment, but Tori immediately stepped between them and stopped Jade pulling her back from her arm.

"Oh my God! STOP YOU TWO!" she screamed. Few seconds later the front door opened and Tori's parents returned home.

"Hey we are hom-" Holly, Tori's mom, stopped talking when she saw what was happening, Jade had her left hand gripped tightly on Trina's arm, her other hand was closed into a fist while Tori was pulling her arm back to stop her from punching her sister. When she saw the Vegas, Jade quickly released Trina who started to rub her arm with an exaggerated hurt look on her face. Tori also released Jade's arm.

"Woah, calm down girls what happened here?" David, Tori and Trina's dad quickly went in the middle of the room watching each of the girls faces. They all stayed silent for a bit, when finally Tori spoke.

"It's nothing... Really. Trina and Jade just got into an argument about a movie we were watching and then they started a fight, nothing serious" she said trying her best to look like she was telling the truth

Trina looked angrily at her sister and for a moment Tori feared that she would have told the truth to her parents. Tori would have never forgave her. She wanted to be the one to tell them about her and Jade, she didn't want them to learn about it like that and from her sister.

But Trina only said "Nothing serious? This psycho grabbed my arm so tightly that I think I will have bruises on it soon! And she also tried to punch me in the face, my face, my beautiful face!"

"Well you tried to slap her first Trina!" Tori replied.

"It's ok Tori, I overreacted, I apologize Mr. and Mrs. Vega, I'll go grab Cat upstairs and head out real soon" Jade said and then disappeared running up the stairs. Few minutes later she was heading down with Cat who had a questioning sleepy face and the Lion King DVD in her hand. She waved at everyone oblivious to what had happened and said "I had fun today Tori, sorry I fell asleep see you tomorrow, bye everyone!". Jade said her goodbyes too without looking at Trina and exchanging one last sad look with Tori who looked at her apologetic. After that they were out of the house. David and Holly were talking to Trina telling her that she should have tried to get along with Jade better if she was Tori's friend and Trina was saying that she couldn't believe that they were telling her that instead of being worried about what she had done to her arm that she was still rubbing pretending to be hurt. To Tori's surprise and huge relief though she seemed to have no intention to tell their parents about what she had seen. In that moment Tori saw that Jade forgot her DVD of The Scissoring in her living room so she quickly grabbed it and head to the door excusing herself from her family.

Jade and Cat just got into the car and Jade was pulling away from her driveway when she saw Tori. She stopped the car, threw the door open and ran towards her completely forgetting about the fact that Cat was there. Jade hugged Tori tightly her hands around her waist. Tori practically launched herself in Jade's embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck. After hugging tightly they pulled away still holding each others to look at one another.

"I'm sorry about Trina sometimes she..." Jade cut Tori off with a small kiss on the lips. It was a chaste kiss not like their previous make out session but it was enough to send another jolt through Tori's body again. She couldn't believe that after all the time spent fighting, now they were kissing.

"I was already missing you the second I walked out your door... Damn one kiss and you have already turned me into a sap Vega" Jade said smiling.

Tori laughed "Well, I was also searching an excuse to be able to kiss you goodbye West and I found this" Tori gave Jade her DVD.

"Thanks" Jade said picking the DVD

"So where do we go from here?" Tori asked. She thought that maybe she should have waited to ask her that but the question slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. She wanted assurance that they wouldn't go back to how they were. She wanted to claim Jade as her girlfriend and she wanted everyone to know, the sooner, the better. Yeah maybe she was a bit too excited but she felt like they waited too long to get to this point.

"We will take things slow ok?" Jade said.

"Oh" Tori replied a bit disappointed "If it's about Trina don't worry I will talk some sense into her, she will come around eventually, and my parents will understand, and..." Jade put her index finger on Tori's lips to silence her

"Shhh, Tori you talk too much, I like you, I really do... I just need some time to be able to come out to everyone ok? Don't worry I really want to be with you"

Tori kissed Jade's fingertip and nodded smiling. Jade smiled aswell, "I'll see you at school, you can text me later if you wa-", this time Tori cut her off kissing her after grabbing the back of Jade's head and pulling her face to her lips. Then Tori started to kiss Jade's cheeks and her jawline like she feared that it was all a dream and wanted to enjoy the most of it.

Jade laughed through her kisses "Wow easy there tiger" she said before she kissed Tori again on the lips one last time "We will see each others tomorrow ok?" she said. Tori nodded smiling. Her eyes a little wet from tears of joy she was holding back.

"Awwww" a voice from Jade's car made them both jump in surprise. Cat was at the window of the passenger seat of Jade's car and was looking at them with glee. Suddenly she covered her mouth with one hand "Oops I was trying to be quiet and let you have your moment but you guys are just so cute together!"

Tori blushed but kept smiling while Jade was smirking. Then she turned to speak to Cat saying "We are not cute, we are hot!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Yay! So you and Tori are together now?" Cat asked while Jade was taking her home

"I guess so..." Jade replied

"Super!" Cat said and tried to hug Jade who quickly pushed her away

"Cat I'm driving"

"Oh sorry! I'm just so happy for you and Tori, I would have never thought that you two could be together since you were always fighting at school" Cat giggled before continuing "But then I saw how you started to become friends and the way you exchanged those looks... and I knew you both had a thing for each others! All you needed was to spend some time together alone to realize it!"

"Yeah yeah but I want you to keep quiet about this ok?" Jade replied "We will come out to everyone eventually but by our own times we don't want to rush things, it's just bad enough that her sister knows..."

"Trina knows?"

"Yeah she found me and Tori while we were... kissing on her couch and started freaking out at me and we got into a fight, if Tori didn't stop us and her parents didn't come back in that moment I don't know what would have happened..."

"Did Trina told them about you and Tori?" Cat asked

"No, at least I don't think so... Not while I was there" Jade answered

"Ok" Cat said. After that Jade pulled into the Valentine's driveway and parked.

"I had fun today and I'm still super happy for you and Tori, Jade, bye!" Cat said starting to open the car's door, but Jade blocked her and shut the door right away. Cat looked at her worried.

"I'm serious Cat not a word with anyone, we will be the ones to tell people and I already have to worry about that gank Trina blabbing, if you let it slip I will break into your house at night and turn your little stuffed giraffe to shreds with my scissors, get it?"

Cat let out an horrified little squeak "No not Mr. Purple!" she said and quickly nodded "I won't tell anyone I promise please don't do that!" she pleaded

Jade smirked "Good, now go, see you tomorrow kitty Cat"

Cat still worried just nodded and jumped out of the car running to her house as fast as she could.

_Maybe I was a little too hard on little old Cat, but there was no other way to make sure she would have kept the secret - _Jade thought while heading to her house.

In the meantime at Tori's house

When Tori returned home from her driveway she was grinning like a child at Christmas. She waited another few minutes outside after Jade and Cat left trying to recompose herself to hide her glee, before entering back her house, but she couldn't hide it. Her mother was the only one in the living room when she entered, she had a cup of tea in her hands and was sitting on the couch

_That same couch where Jade and I... OMG _Tori thought turning a deep shade of red. Her mother noticed her daughter's blush and happy look. It appeared that Trina was up in her room and her father already went to bed.

"Hey honey I see you are in a good mood despite what happened between Trina and that Jade girl, by the way I didn't know you two were friends" Holly Vega told her

"Oh... yeah well we just started to be friends, that's why she was here and why I'm such in a good mood right now mom" Tori said continuing to smile but growing a bit nervous now.

"Good" her mother smiled at her.

"Look I'm a bit tired, so I will just go to bed, goodnight mom love you" and with that Tori went upstairs while her mother was still telling her 'Good Night'. She knew what that look on her daughter face was...

After going upstairs Tori went to the bath and then to her room where she changed into her pajamas and was about to go to bed when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she told and Trina appeared in her room. She had a guilty look on her face.

"Hey Tor" "Hey Trina" the two sisters exchanged with a similar low tone of voice. Trina was the first to speak "Look I realize I overreacted before, I was just so shocked to find... you know... you and Jade and I'm sorry" Trina looked at her sister. When Tori said nothing but crossed her arms she continued "Even if I don't like her much, if you like her now, I guess I'll have to accept it, you are my sister and I love you and the fact that you like girls, or even that... Jade doesn't change a thing for me, I will apologize to Jade too as soon as I see her" Trina looked again at Tori whose face seemed more relaxed now "Will you give your big sisters a big hug now?" she said extending her arms to Tori. Tori rolled her eyes and accepted her hug embracing her sister.

"You know even though you really hurt me before saying those things about me and Jade, for a moment I was really scared for you when Jade was about to hit you. What were you thinking when you tried to slap her?" Tori said

"What? Tori you forgot that I'm a karate black belt? I was taken by surprise from Jade's strength, but if she would have hit me I would have responded with one of my roundhouse kicks and she would have gone knock out I can assure you that"

Tori rolled her eyes again and let her sister go.

"So you two are together now?" Trina asked a bit shyly

"Yes"

"Well ok it's gonna be a little awkward at school tomorrow, but I think people will adjust soon to the news, we go to Hollywood Arts afterall, the most open minded school there is!" Trina replied

"Sure Treen but we want to take things slow for now, until we are both ready to come out to everyone, you and Cat are the only ones who know about us for now, so please be quiet, Cat is hard enough to control when she needs to keep a secret" Tori said

"I understand don't worry my lips are sealed" Trina smiled at Tori still a bit apologetic

"Thank you, and I'm sorry that the guy you had a date with didn't show up Trina" Tori replied suddenly feeling bad for her sister. She made a mistake but she apologized even though she was probably still upset about her date.

"Who Samuel? Oh he was just a loser who couldn't handle all of this" she said smirking and waving to her own body with her hands . But Tori could see the hurt look in her sister's eyes. "Well now I'll go to bed, need to have my 8 hours beauty sleep, good night sis"

"Good Night Treen I really appreciate your apology, love you"

"I know you do little sis" Trina said before closing the door of her room. After her sister left her room, Tori grabbed her Pearphone, it was way past midnight and she had three texts one from Cat and two from Jade.

Tori's eyes lit up seeing Jade's contact flashing on the notifications. The messages were:

**_Hey you still up? Just got home- J_**

**_You are probably asleep, just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened with your sister but I don't regret having kissed you one bit ;) see you tomorrow - J_**

Tori quickly replied

**_Hey you! I'm still awake sorry for not having checked my phone sooner, Trina just apologized and said that she is sorry about what happened too, so I think everything is going to be alright babe :* - T_**

Tori was worried to have overstepped with that 'babe' and that kiss at the end. The last thing she wanted was to scare Jade away. While she waited for Jade's response she checked Cat's text

**_SO HappY for You and Jade 3 - C_**

Tori rolled her eyes, clearly the redhead could barely contain her excitement while typing, she replied a quick thank you with a smiley face, while Jade answered her text

**_I'm glad to hear that, but don't call me babe, you are the baby in this couple - J_**

Tori smiled, reading the word 'couple' several times to make sure Jade really typed it, and then replied again

**_Oh really I'm the baby? Because I thought I watched almost all the Scissoring with you, unlike Cat- T_ Tori teased her**

**_Yeah but you were scared shitless near the end XD – J_**

**_Well I'm glad I was or we might have never got together __\- T_**

**_I think we still would have sooner or later, but yeah I'm sort of glad about that too, and quite frankly I can't wait to make out with you again...- J_**

Tori blushed a bit.

**_Quite frankly... Me too! xox –T_**

Jade quickly replied

**_I think we can manage to have some alone time together, tomorrow at school – J_**

Tori read that text smiling. She didn't realized she was massaging one of her breast with her free hand in the same way she had cupped Jade's, when they were making out on her couch. Tori blushed again and even hid her face in her pillow briefly like if Jade could have seen her. Then texted her.

**_Can't wait for tomorrow then :D – T_**

Tori and Jade continued texting till the early hours of the morning until they finally said their good nights and went to sleep. Before going to sleep Tori updated her status on TheSlap

_**Tori Vega**_

_**Eventful night to say the very least, I'm such in a good mood right now that I can't wait for tomorrow even if it's a school day! Oh wait it's already 'tomorrow' so should I say today? XD**_

_**Feeling: Excited ;D**_

_**Jade West liked your post**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day when Jade entered school she immediately looked over Tori's locker and found the Latina speaking with André. As soon as Tori saw the doors opening she looked over the young boy's shoulder and locked eyes with Jade, they both smiled at each others. André followed Tori's gaze but as soon as he spotted Jade, Jade turned her smile into a frown and walked towards them.

"Hi Jade" André said

"Hiiii" as much as she was trying, Tori could barely control her excitement when she was thinking about Jade, let alone seeing her in person

"Hey Harris, I need to speak with Vega in private so get lost" Jade said, trying to appear and sound like her usual self and even look a bit pissed off.

"Oh, sure Jade, just please don't rip her head off ok?" André replied before leaving, Tori gave him an apologetic glance. "Jade! That was not very nice!" she exclaimed

When the boy was out of view Jade told Tori "Janitor's closet now!" and soon grabbed her wrist and walked with her to the closet. In that moment Robbie was passing by and saw Jade pushing Tori inside the Janitor's closet. As soon as they were in, Jade locked the door.

"Jade I..." Tori started to say, but Jade cut her off kissing Tori hard on her lips. This time Tori expected Jade to do that and immediately responded to the kiss, even taking control of the Goth pushing her to the closed door and poking her lips with her tongue asking for entrance. Jade opened her mouth in the kiss and started to suck Tori's tongue. Tori slightly opened her eyes in both surprise and excitement before Jade took the control again and pushed Tori back without breaking their kiss and embrace, until Tori was against the opposite wall. After making out for several minutes they broke the kiss to breath for air, foreheads leaning against each other.

"You are such a turn on Tori, I don't think I can go on the whole day without jumping you" Jade said

"Well you were the one who wanted to take things slow... André was just asking me about my post on TheSlap and why I looked so happy today, can I tell him at least?" Tori asked

"You know what, scratch what I said yesterday Tori, today we will tell everyone, screw what other people think" Jade answered her

Tori's smile couldn't be bigger on her face "Really? Oh Jade I think you are becoming the woman of my dreams every day more!" and with that Tori resumed their kiss. They made out until they heard the bell announcing the start of first period. Tori broke the kiss "Ready to go?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could skip first period, and do... something else" Jade said, her hand traveling lower on Tori's stomach on her shirt pausing at the waistband of her jeans, she tried to undid the first button. Tori got the hint of what she was about to do, and even if some part of her wanted to let Jade continue, she stopped the Goth's hand looking at her a bit anxious.

"Is there something wrong?" Jade asked her with a questioning look.

"Huh...hmmm No, no, trust me I can't wait to do this with you but... I just don't want our first time to be... so rushed and in a janitor's closet at school" Tori said her cheeks turning red as she looked down.

Jade smirked at her and lifted her chin with one hand so that the Latina could look at her. Tori was slightly taller than her that day since she had her favorite pair of high heeled black boots on her feet, but she still looked so small and fragile to Jade's eyes. She was different from Beck. In that moment Jade realized how much cuter she was. Her body was so thin that Jade could have easily hug her with only one arm.

"It's ok Tori, we are together from only a few hours. I suppose that I should at least take you out on a date before, right?" Jade said still smirking

Tori smiled shyly at her "It's not only that, the fact is that I am..." Tori stopped looking down again embarrassed. Jade looked at her with questioning eyes "Yes?" she asked

Tori turned away "I've never been... intimate with a girl... And not even with a boy, to be honest... Ryder and Steven tried to ask me a couple of times when I was with them, but I kept finding excuses to say no every time... I guess I just didn't feel ready...yet. So yeah uhmm... I'm a virgin" Tori said turning red all over her face and quickly glancing at Jade before looking away again like she was too embarassed to look her in the eyes.

Jade looked at her smiling tenderly. She expected Tori to never have had experiences with girls before, afterall Jade herself only ever had sex with Beck, so lesbian sex would have been completely new to her too, even though she watched some lesbians porn videos online during the years. She used to think that she did that just to turn herself on and get herself off when she and Beck couldn't see each other, and kept telling herself that she preferred girls videos because she didn't want to 'betray' Beck, by getting turned on watching other men. But now looking at Tori's slim figure and so vulnerable look, she finally decided that she definitely liked girls more. What Jade didn't expect was that Tori was a virgin, and that she never had any sex experiences at all, not even with her past boyfriends. But the thought of being the first one for Tori, was making Jade feel flattered and excited at the same time.

_I'll be the first time of the sexiest and sweetest girl in the school_ \- Jade thought

She smirked, thinking about the many boys (and probably even girls) who wanted to be in her place in that moment, at school. She then took Tori's face between her hands turning the Latina towards her so she would look her in the eyes. Tori was still red on her cheeks. "Tori it's ok, we don't need to do it until you will feel ready, and I'm willing to wait for you as long as you need"

Seeing Jade smile, Tori smiled too and pecked her on the lips "I'm so relieved... The guys I was with, had always such a disappointed or even mad look on their faces when I was turning them down in that regard. One time Trina even told me that it was my fault for acting too precious" Tori smile seemed to fell

"But a wonderful girl like you IS very precious, Tori" Jade told her smiling

Tori's face lit up before she kissed her again. "Jade I... really like you" Tori barely stopped herself from telling the Goth that she loved her. She didn't know how Jade would have reacted if she had told her that so soon and didn't want to risk.

"I really like you too Tori, but just so you know if you tell anyone that I told you those sappy things I will deny it" Tori rolled her eyes and took her hand.

"Come on, first class is Sikowitz's today!" Tori said

"What better occasion to show everyone my girl" Jade replied

Tori turned to look at her, her heart skipped a beat hearing Jade say that. But just to make sure she heard her correctly she asked "So we... I can tell everyone that we are girlfriends?"

Jade smiled at her and kissed Tori's cheek "Yes, girlfriends" and with that they left the Janitor's closet hand in hand and headed to Sikowitz's class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as they entered Sikowitz's class the extravagant teacher, coconut in hand greeted them

"Ahhh Tori and Jade so nice for you two to join us even if so late"

In that moment everyone in the class looked at them and saw them holding hands. Everyone's eyes went wide. Their friends were gaping at them especially André, Robbie and Beck, but not Cat who was just giggling like usual. Rex, Robbie's puppet, broke the silence "Ha ha what did I told you Rob? it was about time Jade and Tori came out of the closet!". He had saw them going into the Janitor's closet together so the double meaning of what he just said was clear to Tori and Jade. The whole class started whispering.

"Robbie if you don't make that puppet shut up I will throw it out the window" Jade angrily shouted at him. Robbie quickly covered Rex's mouth with his hand but continued to look at Jade and Tori with his mouth hanging open. Tori was a bit embarrassed but was grinning.

"So it's not the coconut that is making me see Tori and Jade actually holding hands?" Sikowitz asked.

Jade quickly answered him "No, Tori and I have found out that we like each others. So we are dating now and if someone has a problem with this or keeps staring at us, he or she will have to deal with me and the pointy end of my scissors" Jade said to everyone. All the students started to look away, except for their friends and Sikowitz who grinned and said "Ladies, I'm so glad that you two were finally able to sort out your problems with each others so well, please take a seat now!"

Jade just glanced at him while Tori nodded smiling before squeezing Jade's hand and leading her girlfriend to sit next to her in two chairs behind Cat. The redhead turned to look at them and whispered "I'm so glad I don't have to keep your secret, it was so hard not to tell anyone at school for such a long time"

"Cat you had to keep the secret for not even a whole hour of school!" Jade said to her

"Well it was still so hard to me!" Cat replied.

/

Sikowitz class went on as usual, but everyone seemed distracted. Every now and then someone would steal glances at Tori and Jade. Some girls were whispering, while some boys (Robbie included) were even shamelessly staring when Jade put her arm around Tori's shoulders at some point during the class. But one quick glare by Jade was enough to make them stop. When Sikowitz's class ended and Tori and Jade quickly kissed in the hallway before heading to their respective classes, more people were staring and gaping at them. Their surprise was more for the fact that they were seeing two people that supposedly hated each others now acting like lovers than the fact that they were looking at two girls kissing. The news of Tori Vega and Jade West dating spread fast in school and during classes, Tori had to answer affirmatively to many of her classmates' questions that asked her if it was true that her and Jade were girlfriends. Each one seemed more shocked than the previous one when she confirmed that yes, Jade was her girlfriend now. Sinjin approached her in the hallway at some point and asked her if he could've taken a picture to keep in his room of her and Jade the next time they would have kissed. Tori just told him that it was better for his safety if he wouldn't even try to do something like that knowing how Jade would react.

No one dared to ask anything to Jade but she could feel the stares and hear some of the whispering that were following her. That's what she feared. She didn't like having people gossiping about her. So she did her best to scare everyone away from her even more than usual. But Beck approached her after one of the class they had together.

"So... you and Tori huh?" He started

"Yeah" Jade replied to him crossing her arms

"I guess I should have been the one jealous of you around Tori instead of you being jealous of me around her, when we were still together"

"What?" Jade exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding, but now that I think about it the signs that she liked you were all there, I mean the way she was always helping you out and always wanted to hug you or being close to you, she even refused to kiss me few weeks ago because she wanted to be loyal to you .." Beck quickly stopped talking realizing that Jade didn't know about that. But what he didn't know was that Jade had seen them.

"It's ok I know about that. Tori and Cat forgot their laptop camera on so I saw the whole thing. That's actually what made me realize how unfair I had always been towards her. I think it was then, and after the whole Platinum Awards thing, when I started to... change my opinion about her " Jade said a bit shyly

"I get it Jade, well I'm happy for you two, I'll always love you Jade, but I think we work better as friends than lovers, I hope that you and Tori will make it work, afterall opposites attracts so you should be perfect for each other"

"Thanks Beck... and... you know... Same" Jade said and Beck hugged her knowing well that for his ex-girlfriend it wasn't easy to talk about her feelings.

Later on, Jade and Trina happened to meet each others in one of the girls' bathrooms. It was an awkward moment for both of them after what had happened few hours earlier between them, but after a bit of just staring in silence Trina finally found the courage to speak.

"Hey... Jade"

Jade remained silent and looked at her with a cold expression. Trina continued "I guess you and Tori were not so good at keeping the news about you two a secret" Jade just crossed her arms.

"Look Jade, I know we have our differences but if you are going to date my sister this means we will have to start to get along" when she noticed Jade's sarcastic look Trina soon added "Ok well we should at least try to not kill each others all the time, don't you think?"

"Yeah I would have never thought I would say this, but you are right, Trina" Jade said to the older Vega girl.

Trina rolled her eyes "So I apologize for yesterday and I just wanted to say that I approve my little sis' relationship with you, truce?" Trina extended her hand to Jade waiting for an handshake. Jade looked at her hand for a couple of seconds but then grabbed it accepting her truce.

"Truce... and I... am... kinda sorry too, you know for having almost punched you"

"Wow is Jade freaking West actually apologizing to me?"

"Don't get used to it Trina" Jade replied tightening her grip on Trina's hand.

"Oh sure" Trina quickly said a little worried and letting Jade's hand go

After that the two took different directions. It was lunch time so Jade headed to join her friends at the Asphalt Café. She couldn't wait to sit next to Tori.

/

Tori and André were the first to arrive at the Asphalt Café and sit at their usual table with two tacos waiting for their friends.

"Wow Chica, I still can't believe about you and Jade, not gonna lie, it's really hot that two of the most pretty girls in school are dating each others" André said

"Thanks... I guess. Just don't ask me if you can take pictures of us kissing like Sinjin did, cause that's quite creepy and I don't think Jade would react so good at the idea" Tori answered him

"Yeah better not even think about it" André shook his head and thought for a moment "Speaking of Jade's... bad temper, remember when I had a crush on her? You were all for showing me how wrong it was and to prove how much of a bad person she was, and now you like that same person?"

"I never meant to show you that she is a bad person, in fact I always thought the opposite of that, I was just trying to make her look mean because that's how I was seeing her, but only because I had not realized my feelings for her yet... also she was with Beck at the time, remember?" Tori replied

"Ok, then. Anyway congratulations I don't think I have ever saw you this happy, I mean you are always cheerful but since this morning you are practically glowing with glee"

"Aw Thank you" Tori said giggling and hugging her best friend through the table.

In that moment Jade and their other friends arrived. While the others were sitting at the table to eat their lunch, Jade was still standing with crossed arms behind Tori and André while they were hugging.

"Hey Vega, it seems that I can't leave you alone, not even for a couple of hours" she said sternly

Hearing Jade's voice, Tori let André go who immediately pulled back in his seat.

Tori looked at her from her seat "Oh come on now, you know that André is one of my best friends" then she grabbed one of Jade's crossed arms and pulled at it to tell her to sit next to her "You, however, are a little something more" Tori added with a seductive tone as Jade was sitting down next to her. Jade smirked but continued to tease her girlfriend "Only a little huh?". Tori put her hands on Jade's shoulders and pulled her closer before kissing her. All the boys at the table were staring at them with open mouths, Cat was clapping her hands smiling. Sinjin from a distant table had his eyes bulging out "Dammit I knew I should have charged my phone before lunch" he said looking at his Pearphone. When Tori pulled away from her, Jade was staring at her in awe with her lips slightly parted.

Tori pulled back in her sit and said "Ok you are definitely more than a friend" turning slightly pink on her cheeks. Jade herself blushed slightly, and had for a moment the urge to just pin Tori on the table and eagerly make out with her, without caring about all the people around them, but knew that it would have been better to do such things with her girlfriend in private.

"Man that was freaking hot! Robbie here almost came in his pants just looking at them!" Rex said to his other friends

"REX!" Robbie yelled quickly covering the puppet's mouth with his hand.

André and Beck laughed a little but quickly stopped when they saw Jade's furious stare. Then the Goth stood up and grabbed Rex from Robbie's lap and threw him on the street.

"Oh no Rex!" Robbie yelled running after his puppet.

"Did you really have to do it Jade?" Cat asked her, while Jade was returning to her sit wrapping an arm around Tori's waist.

"I had already warned him"

"Well this time I have to agree with my girlfriend here, that was a very perv joke, so... good throw Jade" Tori said and pecked the Goth on her cheek. Jade smiled while Cat was saying "Really? I didn't get it"

"Oh well, it's probably for the best" Beck told her patting the red head on the shoulders.

/

After lunch Tori and Jade entered back in the school together, holding hands.

At some point Jade stopped and squeezed her girlfriend hand a little "Hey Tori-" Tori loved that Jade kept calling her more and more by her first name ever since they got together and couldn't help but feel happy every time she heard Jade say her name so she turned to her with a huge smile on her face "-are you free today?" Jade continued.

"Sure I have nothing much to do, why?" Tori asked

"Do you... want to go out on a date... with me? I can come pick you up around 8:00 at your place" Jade asked her

Tori smiled even more widely letting her perfect white teeth show, but then pretended to think about it looking up with a finger on her chin "Hmmm... I think I can free that period up in my schedule" she replied

"You are such a dork, Vega" Jade said shaking her head

"And that's why you like me" Tori told her before giving her a peck on the tip of the nose. "By the way yes I would love to go out on a date with you in case it wasn't clear, will see you at 8"

"Wait Tori, I'm taking you home after school, I forgot to tell that to Trina earlier... by the way we spoke, and we're cool now"

"Great! Ok I will text her, can't wait for tonight!"

"Me too, see you later Tori" Jade said but before she could leave Tori kept her hold on her hand "Where do you think you're going without kissing me goodbye you sexy Goth?" Tori said surprising Jade while taking her other hand in hers too and lifting them above the Goth's head while gently pushing her body against her 'Make it Shine' locker before crashing her lips on hers. Jade kissed the Latina back, their tongue fought for dominance but as Tori started to grind her body on hers Jade had to let her win this time moaning lightly in her mouth. Jade had one leg between Tori's thighs and was thinking in that moment that if she pushed her leg just a little upwards she would have made the little Latina see stars in no time, but in that moment Tori pulled away licking her lips "Hmmm Jade you're such a great kisser". Jade looked at her with hungry eyes "You're not half bad either Tori"

"Oh yeah?" Tori replied licking Jade's lips seductively a couple of times. But as Jade tried to kiss her again she pulled away.

"I was joking you are the best at kissing, come on kiss me again" Jade told her trying leaning on the Latina who pulled away again chuckling "Nope you'll have to wait after school, everyone is already staring at us enough" Tori said looking around at the people who were gaping at them at the hallway. One boy even made his books drop to the floor.

"Who cares about those losers I want those lips and that tongue of yours again now!" Jade said to Tori trying to resume their kiss but the Latina pulled away completely while laughing. "Later ok?" she said sending her girlfriend a kiss while heading for her class "Dammit Vega" Jade told her but she was also smiling.

And with that they headed to their respective classes. Tori was grinning so much that she was even giggling a little, while Jade tried to keep her usual cold attitude while walking in the hallway but she also couldn't hide a little happy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tori and Jade talked almost the entire travel back to Tori's house after school. They made out in the car for several minutes in Tori's driveway.

"Your body is so soft" Jade said breaking their kiss for a moment while she was caressing Tori's bare skin from under her shirt while hugging her. Tori giggled touching the Goth's big boobs through her shirt "Not as soft as these two girls" she said. Jade chuckled but didn't have the time to reply as Tori was eagerly pushing her tongue inside her mouth again resuming their kiss. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart and Tori went to her house while Jade drove to hers.

Trina was already home, and Tori told her mom that that day Jade gave her a ride because they talked about going together to a party with the rest of their friends. It was Friday so she knew her mother would have been ok with that, since there wouldn't have been school the next day. Tori felt a bit guilty for having to lie to her mother, but she knew that it was just a temporary thing and that soon she would have told her parents about her and Jade.

Tori spent almost the entire afternoon trying outfits for her date. She didn't know where Jade would have taken her but she had told her to dress well, so Tori wanted to look absolutely perfect for her. In the end she chose a short red dress that exposed her long legs covered with dark nylon stockings and black heels at her feet. Underneath she wore a black Victoria's Secret bra and matching panties. It was their first day together, but Jade was so nice in the Janitor's closet telling Tori how she was willing to wait for her as long as she needed, that Tori realized in that moment that she was the right person to lose her virginity to, so she wanted to surprise her. She didn't know if they would have had the occasion to do it and if they would have done it in the end, afterall it was only their first date, but she wanted to be ready anyway. And she was certain that Jade would have loved her sexy black bra and panties. While she was finishing with her make up Trina approached her in the bath.

"Wow isn't it a bit too much for a first date? You look almost as beautiful as me today" Trina said to her. Tori couldn't restrain herself from telling her sister about her date. She was so excited that she was feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah well I want to look perfect today Treen, I still can't believe that I'm dating Jade West. I'm so nervous that I start shaking just thinking about it!" Tori said.

"Calm down! I'm sure Jade will love the way you dressed for her" Trina reassured her sister.

"Thank you sis" Tori answered her smiling

"Just make sure she doesn't take you to a cemetery or a morgue or some creepy place like those, knowing her that's very possible!" Trina added laughing. Tori shook her head and hugged her sister.

Just before 8:00 PM Tori came down the stairs and sat on one of her couch nervously.

"Hey you... You're lucky that your father had to go patrol tonight, cause I don't think he would be too comfortable at the idea of letting his little girl go to a party with a dress like this" Her mother told her while looking at her

"Oh well... You have nothing to worry about, it's just a small party and... Jade, Cat, André and all my close friends will be there, I just like dressing up, you know that mom!" Tori lied to her mom trying not to look her in the eyes

"Ok then but still, be careful honey"

"Of course"

In that moment her door bell rang and Tori stood up immediately, still nervous, than took a long breath and went to open the door grinning happily. Her mother noticed that and smiled.

As soon as she opened the door Tori's jaw dropped. Jade was dressed in a blue dress as short as the one Tori was wearing but that also revealed her cleavage pretty well, her thighs were bare and she had open toed dark heels that revealed black polished toenails. Her dark hair had blue stripes in them, matching the color of her dress. She also had dark make up on her eyes. She was so beautiful that Tori's heart started to beat even faster than when she was anxiously waiting for her. Jade seemed also stunned for a few moments by Tori's sexy red dress, but was the first to regain control of herself "Ready to go?" Jade was clearly trying to act nonchalant knowing that Tori's mother was right behind her. Tori's eyes immediately traveled from Jade's face to her breasts that she stared for several seconds before she looked at her face again feeling herself blushing as red as her dress "Yeah, let me just grab my purse and we can go" Tori said hurrying to pick her purse "See you later mom!" Tori said.

"Bye girls, don't be too late Tori, I trust you!" Holly said

"Don't worry Mrs. Vega I will give her a ride home after the party" Jade answered her

"Aw thank you... Jade right? Call me Holly" Jade nodded and waved at her before Tori said her goodbyes and walked out the door with Jade. As soon as they were out of the house and the door was closed, the two girls hugged before passionately kissing.

When they parted from each others Tori said "Jade, you look simply...amazing! for a moment I thought I would have kissed you right there in front of my mom!"

Jade laughed "Oh my, you're so naughty Jade, first you made me lie to my mom and now you make me little innocent Tori Vega, all hot and bothered!" she teased her in her mocking imitation of Tori's voice.

Tori blushed a bit before speaking "Really? You're going to do this even now that we are together? Come on, I don't talk like that!" Jade kept laughing "And stop mocking me, I saw how your eyes bulged out aswell as soon as you saw me!" Tori countered

"Yeah well you look pretty hot too, but at least I wasn't ogling your tits with my mouth hanging open in front of your mother!" Jade said

Tori covered her face with her hands embarrassed, Jade laughed again and removed one of the Latina's hands from her face and took it in hers leading them to her car. They got into the car and Jade started to drive pulling out of the Vega's driveway. They were silent for a bit. Jade kept peeking at Tori's stocking covered legs, feeling a rush of arousal each time she looked over her thighs, until the brunette Latina broke the silence.

"So... Where are we going?" Tori asked with a smile

"You'll see..." Jade answered her

"You know... This is technically our second date, remember when Sikowitz practically forced us to have that 'date' at Nozu, some months ago?"

"Yeah I half thought about going there again for this date, you know as an actual couple this times and not like bickering kind of friends..."

"Aww so you were thinking of me as a friend back then!" Tori told her clapping her hands like an excited child

"I said kind of... anyway, in the end I thought that I wanted to make our first date a bit more... special"

"Awww Jade you're so sweet..." Tori said "Don't call me swee..." Jade started to say but then she felt Tori's hand on one of her bare leg and stopped talking. She felt goosebumps forming on her skin. Tori noticed that and started to rub her girlfriend's thigh with her thumb. Jade turned to look at her and saw Tori smiling. She was so beautiful that Jade didn't want to stop looking at her, even though she knew she had to, because she was driving.

After about 20 minutes of driving Jade pulled in the parking lot of a nice Italian restaurant called 'Drusilla's', and parked. She then hurried to get out of the car to go open Tori's door for her. Tori smiled widely at that gesture and thanked her with a low voice. Before entering the restaurant Tori took Jade's hand in hers. Jade looked at their hands for a moment.

"You ok with this?" Tori asked her. Jade smiled and nodded leaning to the Latina's ear to whisper "By the way I don't just think that you look only 'pretty hot' in that dress... When I first saw you I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I know it's corny, but I really think that you're the most gorgeous woman in the world Tori Vega" Jade said smirking but Tori noticed that she was also blushing a bit. Tori smiled flattered "With one possible exception" she said looking at her girlfriend with her brown big eyes. Jade also smiled widely and opened the door of the restaurant for them to enter. The girls walked in the restaurant hand in hand as Jade told the waitress their reservation, and she led them to their table. A candle was in the middle of the table cloth. As soon as they sat down the waitress gave them the menus. Tori ordered a plate of lasagna while Jade took spaghetti with meatballs. After the waitress went away Jade started to speak.

"You like this place?" Jade asked Tori

"I love it! I didn't think you could be so... romantic Jade" Tori teased her taking a sip of water

"We used to come here at least once a month when I was little... Me and my parents" Jade started to say not looking directly at Tori. She had a nostalgic look on her face. "I loved eating here, the atmosphere, the food... Every time we came here, I would have ordered spaghetti with meat balls... It was... it is my favorite plate" Tori looked at her in awe. She never saw Jade getting so emotional and never heard her speaking so much. She didn't know what to say, because even though that memory seemed to make Jade happy, it was clear that something about it was making her also very sad. Afraid of interrupting her Tori just nodded at her expecting her to go on with her story. Jade continued "What I liked the most though, was seeing my parents smiling at me and at each others, I felt so happy... So lucky... But then... they decided that their jobs were more important than their marriage, than our family... even than me" Tori reached over across the table and took Jade's hand in hers, she could see the hurt in her girlfriend's eyes. "Jade... I'm so sorry" Tori said. She briefly wondered if Jade developed her Goth style and angry attitude after that. "My mom works as a public relationship manager for a big pharmaceutical company so she often travels for work to promote new drugs... I live with her but she is currently at San Francisco for a convention. My father is a lawyer instead. When they divorced I was with him at the start, cause my mom couldn't take care of me because of her job, but then when I was older and decided that I wanted to pursue my passion for acting, screenwriting and singing by going to Hollywood Arts, I was fighting with my dad every day"

"He didn't understand your passions?" Tori interjected. Jade shook her head no, her face stern "He thought I was just 'trying to catch the wind', wasting my time with impossible child's dreams instead of thinking seriously about my future. But my mom was able to understand my passions and permitted me to go to Hollywood Arts, that's when I decided to move to her house, even though she is almost never at home she at least understood me better than my father". Jade said before staying silent for a bit.

"That's why you were so eager to show your father that play I helped you with?" Tori asked her

"Yeah I wanted to prove him wrong, to show him my talent, but you saw his reaction, he barely said anything about it, he was impassive, my father has that look when his opinion about something hasn't changed" Jade's eyes were beginning to fill with unshed tears. Tori was about to stand up and go hug her, but in that moment a waiter brought them their orders. As soon as he left, Tori began to stand up but Jade motioned her to stay sit.

"Sorry about that, I guess this place still makes me a little... emotional, but now let's just enjoy the food and the rest of the evening" she said

"Jade I-" Tori started

"No! Sorry, it's ok Tori, really let's eat and change subject" Jade continued. Tori nodded not wanting to push her too much. Tori's parents were together from high school times and even if they had their fights and her father was often not at home, since he worked as a police officer, they always stayed together, so she couldn't imagine how Jade felt when her parents divorced especially since, according to what she said, she was still so young when that happened. And also Tori always had not only her parents but Trina too, while growing up, Jade on the other hand must have felt very lonely, with a father that didn't understand her passions and a mother who was never home and no brothers or sisters. Tori finally could understand why sometimes she seemed so angry at the whole world.

Despite thinking about all these things, Tori decided to drop the subject like Jade suggested her. The two started to enjoy the tasty food and talk about normal stuff. Tori told Jade some funny stories of her old school and about when her and Trina were little, which seemed to distract Jade and even made her laugh a few times. Then they shared some bites of their respective food, feeding each other with their forks so that Jade could have eat a bite of Tori's lasagna and Tori could have tasted some meatballs of Jade's spaghetti. After a nice dinner when they finished their food, Tori grabbed her purse but Jade quickly stopped her and despite her protests, she payed the bill.

"The good thing about having parents that are never home because of their big shots jobs, is that you are never short on cash" she said.

After that they were out of the restaurant and about to enter Jade's car.

"So did you like the food?" Jade asked her girlfriend

"Oh Jade it was so good, I love Italian food, I feel so full right now"

"Good, I love it too, come on I will take you home now, your mother doesn't want you to be late, remember?" Jade told her.

"Jade I was thinking... Maybe... I could keep you company tonight since you said you are all alone at your house, what do you think?" Tori asked her a bit shyly but smiling

Jade that was turning the ignition key, looked at her grinning "I would love that Tori, but what about your mom will she be ok with that?" she asked her.

Tori seemed a bit unsure "I will just tell her the truth, well part of the truth, that you are all alone at home and that I wanted to keep you some company". Jade nodded and Tori quickly called her mother with her phone. After talking for a bit and even handing Jade the phone so she could also speak with her mother, Tori was finally able to make Holly agree to her sleeping at Jade's house. Happy, the two held hands till they arrived to Jade's place.

Jade's house was very big and modernly furnished. Tori had never been there before and was surprised about how... normal it looked. She always pictured Jade's house to be a scary looking castle or something like that. Tori shook her head thinking about how childish she haf been to picture Jade's house like that just because of her Goth style and attitude.

"You have a very nice house!" Tori finally said looking around

"It looks a lot better now that you are here" Jade replied her putting her hands on Tori's hips and kissing her on the lips. Tori and Jade's tongue were dancing with each others in their mouths. Tori felt in ecstasy, and her hands were travelling lower on Jade's back, until she broke the kiss. "Come on I want to show you my room" she told her. Jade's room was in the basements. Tori had seen some videos of Jade in her room on TheSlap so she was less surprised to see it than the rest of the house. Her room also reflected Jade's style more. The walls had a greenish wallpaper covering them and on some of them there were a series of sinister paintings and a collectioon of dead bugs and butterflies that Jade. Posters of Heavy metal and Rock bands, various lamps and candles all around. Tori noticed also numerous skulls, a collection of many pair of scissors near what looked like a brass knuckles and other weird objects on some shelves alongside books and CDs. Her bed had black covers on with red marks resembling blood (_obviously_ Tori thought) and in front of it there was a flat TV screen similar to the one Tori had in her room. Under the TV there was a laptop left open and a Playstation. Tori noticed a shelf near the TV with some DVDs and videogames, Tori could see The Scissoring, It, The Exorcist, the entire collection of the Resident Evil movies and games, The house of the dead and many other horror themed movies and games. Tori also saw some action and thrillers movies in her girlfriend's collection, like Taken and The Transporter.

"So what do you think?" Jade asked her after a bit.

"I love your room!" Tori replied.

Jade raised an eyebrow at her "You're not freaked out?"

Tori shook her head smiling "No, I think it is so unique, just the room a tough girl like you should have!"

Jade smirked and sat on the edge of her bed removing her heels. After doing that she went to a closet searching for clothes, "I'll give you one of my pajamas, we can go to sleep right away if you're tired or we can watch some TV, a movie or play some videogames if..."

When Jade turned around the dark pajamas she had taken for Tori fell from her hands...

Standing in front of her there was Tori with her red dress at her feet. She was just in her black bra and panties, stockings and heels.

"Jade... I'm ready"


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: This chapter contains detailed description of sexual acts, if you're uncomfortable with sex scenes of any kind, I recommend you to not read it and just s****kip to the next chapter when it will come out.**

**Chapter 8**

"So... Like what you see?" Tori asked Jade, while kicking her dress away from her ankles before doing a little twirl to make Jade see her whole body in her sexy black bra and panties and dark stockings. The Latina wanted to be sure to show Jade her ass in particular. Tori was trying to act confident and sexy, but the truth was that she was slightly shaking from how anxious she was feeling.

_What if I'm too nervous to go all the way through this? What if it will hurt? What if Jade won't have fun with me? Afterall she certainly did it already, with Beck, since they have been together for so long, while I have no experience at all... _\- Tori was thinking

"Tori you are simply... breathtaking" Jade answered Tori's previous question interrupting her thoughts. Jade was drooling at the Latina.

_My god, I always knew Vega was good looking but naked... Tori is literally a goddess _– Jade thought. She had seen Tori in costume at the beach once but that time she did her best not to stare at her too much, so she had not fully appreciate her body like she was doing right now. Plus, this time she was wearing lingerie too... Jade couldn't wait to make Tori hers, but at the same time noticed that despite looking very seductive, her girlfriend seemed a bit insecure.

"Tori are you sure about this? I don't want to push you, but if we start I don't think I would be able to stop this time" Jade asked her, smiling seductively.

Tori seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds before she shook her head "Who says I would want you to stop?" Tori said regaining a bit of confidence seeing how much Jade was appreciating her body. That was all Jade needed. She reached Tori in two long steps and began to kiss her. She could feel Tori's heart beating fast in the Latina's chest in their embrace so she tried to calm her by caressing her bare back and slowly leading Tori to her bed. When Tori felt the bed with the back of her legs she broke the kiss and sat down. Jade was still standing while smiling at her. She kneeled down and removed Tori's heels for her, then started to remove her nylon stockings, kissing the length of each of Tori's long legs while doing it. When she arrived at her feet Jade kissed each one of Tori's soles. Tori had her eyes closed and was breathing always faster, she looked excited but very nervous at the same time. Jade stood up and looked at her noticing how anxious the Latina was feeling.

"You know, I was joking before... We can just lay in bed and cuddle if you don't feel ready yet. I like to be with you anyway" she told Tori.

Tori opened her eyes and shook her head "No. I want you... I want to do it... I really do... unless you don't want to" she said a bit shyly. "Tori I... want you so badly, but I don't want you to feel pressured" Jade replied.

"I don't feel pressured... like I said I'm ready"

Tori smiled and pushed herself upwards on the bed till her head was laying on the pillow. Jade smiled and started to undress pulling free from her dress and revealing a lacey dark green bra and matching panties. Tori's eyes went wide at the sight and if possible her heart started to beat even faster. Tori had seen Jade in bikini one time they went to the beach with all their friends and even then she had found herself staring at her more than once, thinking that Jade was beautiful but she kept pushing those thoughts away telling herself that she was just appreciating the Goth's body in an aesthetic way. But now Tori was half fearing to go into cardiac arrest from how fast her heart was beating, because seeing Jade undressing for her was making her unbelievably excited. Tori loved the Goth's body and her curves and found herself eager to strip her from her bra and panties, but her nervousness was holding her back. Jade laid with her in the bed and began to kiss Tori to make her feel more relaxed. They kissed for a long time with eyes closed, until Jade started caressing Tori's perfectly toned stomach, feeling her abs. Tori felt shivers running through her body and goosebumps forming on her skin at that simple touch while she was playing with Jade's hair on the back of her head. After a bit, Jade gently pushed Tori on the mattress to make her lay on her back to be able to get on top of the Latina straddling Tori's waist with each leg on either side of her hips and her arms on either side of her head. Tori's restarted to breath fast as she closed her eyes. Her body was shaking a little under Jade, when she felt one of the Goth's hands lightly caressing her stomach again. Tori opened her eyes and saw Jade looking at her. Her face reflected tenderness and care a look Tori had never seen on Jade before, and it was reserved to her. Tori immediately felt herself relaxing while Jade spoke:

"You're so beautiful Tori. You don't have to be nervous, I'll be gentle with you. I promise. I would never hurt you. Do you trust your girlfriend?" Jade asked her. Tori's heart skipped a beat as she smiled and nodded reassured at those words. Then Tori grabbed Jade's head with both of her hands to make the Goth lean her face to hers and resume their kiss. Tori licked Jade's lips and she granted her entrance so they could deepen the kiss. After some moments Tori removed her hands from her girlfriend's neck and started to touch her breasts through her bra even though her hands were still slightly shaking with anxiety. She had already touched Jade's boobs after they had their first kiss and when they made out in her car that morning, but now that Tori knew that they were having foreplays that would have led to something way more intimate, she was feeling nervous. Part of her was turned on to the point that she couldn't think straight but some other part of her was anxious, almost afraid, since she knew that she was about to have her first time. More than anything she was extremely afraid of disappointing Jade with her inexperience. Tori's heart was beating fast again but at the same time she squeezed Jade's boobs more. They were perfect to make her feel more relaxed. Jade released a light moan of pleasure in her mouth, that spurred Tori even further: the Latina smiled resuming the kiss before continuing to cup her girlfriend's boobs, feeling more secure. Maybe she wouldn't have been that bad at pleasuring another woman, even if it was her first time, Tori thought smiling in the kiss. In that moment Jade stopped the kiss and sat down straddling Tori's legs, smirking. Jade squeezed her boobs a little with her hands making them look even bigger. Tori's eyes went wide again while Jade was saying "You want to feel them better?" the Goth asked her girlfriend before undoing the clasp of her bra and throwing it on the ground. Tori was speechless: all she could do was gaping at the sight. She thought that she was looking at the most amazing pair of breasts she had ever seen and her nervousness seemed to be replaced completely by lust in that moment as she leaned on Jade's upper body wrapping her arms around the Goth's waist so she could bury her face in her girlfriend's breasts. Tori immediately took her Jade's right nipple in her mouth, which made her girlfriend release a gasp in surprise as she closed her eyes, caressing the back of Tori's head while the Latina was continuing to suck at her nipple like a baby expecting milk.

Tori felt Jade's nipple hardening in her mouth and liked the sensation so much that she couldn't wait to do the same to the other one, so she removed her head from the right breast and started to suck at the left one. She started massaging the breast she had just left with her mouth using her hand, not wanting it to feel left out while sucking at the other. Tori could fully understand now the boys' obsession with girls' boobs, as she was completely lost in Jade's breast, circling Jade's left nipple with her tongue before taking it in her mouth like the previous one. Jade was enjoying it panting and moaning every now and then when she felt Tori flicking her tongue on her nipples.

"Never... took you... for the type of girl obsessed with big boobs Vega..." Jade said at some point smiling and panting. Tori giggled against one of her breasts and seeing her more relaxed, Jade took the opportunity to unclasp Tori's bra aswell.

"As much as I love this bra on you, I'm sure I will like you a lot more without it" Jade said as she helped Tori freeing herself from her bra before throwing it near her own on the ground. From the horny look Jade had on her face, it was clear that she was loving Tori's perky breasts. They were not as big as hers but their was very round and they looked beautiful.

"I think I'm in love with your tits Tori" Jade finally said. Tori blushed a bit embarrassed. "But yours are so much better and bigg..." Jade cut her off pushing her girlfriend back down on the bed and attacking Tori's left breast with her mouth. She sucked at her nipple for a bit making Tori release a loud moan before Jade said "Never underestimate your perfect boobs again Vega... Cause they are mine now!". Tori giggled before her girlfriend started to kiss and lick both of her breasts. Tori was moaning always more and a lot louder than what Jade had done earlier, at the nipple stimulation. Jade was so turned on from Tori's moans that at one point she took one of her thighs between her legs and began grinding on it, still continuing to suck on her girlfriend's nipples. Jade needed a little release even though she didn't want to come just yet and the friction of her wet panties on her center against Tori's leg was so pleasing. Tori could feel the wetness from her girlfriend's core as she was grinding on her thigh even if she still had her panties on and for a moment she felt so turned on by that feeling, that combined to the nipple stimulation she had a tiny orgasm.

At some point though Jade stopped while Tori was still heavily panting. Jade slid down on Tori's body kissing her rib cage and stomach along the way. She then paused at her bellybutton and started to lick it. Tori gasped and giggled a little at the sensation cause Jade was both tickling her and turning her on even more by licking her navel. At one point Tori bucked her hips and Jade understood that she was ready. With one quick motion she put her thumbs on either side of the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs. Tori froze for a few seconds and held her breath realizing that she was completely naked now. But then, seeing Jade between her thighs, she suddenly felt turned on like never before. Jade looked at Tori's glistening pink pussy for a moment and she started drooling again at the sight. She had seen many times on the dirty sites she used to watch the act that she was about to do and felt suddenly very excited thinking that she was about to do it herself. She felt her heart speeding up, but despite feeling a bit nervous she couldn't wait to taste Tori Vega, the talented beautiful Latina singer, her former frenemy and current lover. She looked over to Tori's face to make sure she was ready. Tori was nervously biting her nails but Jade saw her nodding at her. That was all she needed. She dove her face into Tori's wet pussy lips starting to lick and suck at her.

As she felt Jade's tongue licking up and down her core and trying to probe her, Tori's heart immediately sped up. She started to moan loudly again at the fantastic sensation she was feeling. Jade was also caressing her inner thighs, grazing them gently with her nails, while licking at her pussy, and Tori loved that. When she felt Jade's lightly moaning herself against her vagina while her tongue was flicking against her clit, Tori climaxed.

"Oh my God!" the Latina screamed as her first real orgasm hit her, her hands clenching around the sheets of Jade's bed, her eyes going shut, her toes curling as her hips were bucking in Jade's face. But Jade had not finished yet, she was trying to gather as much of Tori's juices as possible, since she was enjoying too much the savor of her girlfriend's pussy: a little salty but mostly sweet... Somehow. She couldn't really describe it, all she knew was that she had never tasted a better savor and that it was turning her on to the point that her head was spinning. It was addicting. Jade felt like a lioness devouring her favorite prey while she pushed Tori's body down again as she was bucking her hips, and continued to suck and lick at her pussy, but this time one of her hands had found Tori's clit and started circling it with her thumb. Tori kept moaning and moaning and was now gripping the back of Jade's head with her hands. While she was having a second orgasm she involutarily dug her nails into her girlfriend's skull. She briefly hoped to not have hurted her too much, before she couldn't really think about anything else but of how good Jade was making her feel.

"Sooooo good, Jade I... Gosh... keep going... Jade I'm yours! JAaaaaaade Ahhhhh" Tori screamed, while Jade was enjoying the little pain of the Latina's nails in her skull realizing that Tori wanted to push her even more in her vagina and Jade happily obeyed burying her face in the Latina's pussy. Her lover's girlcum was making her whole face wet while Jade was thinking of how amazing having sex with a girl was. While taking big licks of her girlfriend's pussy, Jade thought that she was enjoying pleasuring another girl so much, because she was not pleasuring just any girl, but the girl of her dreams, Tori Vega, the wonderful Latina she had kept being mean to for a whole year, because she believed that she would have never been able to have her. And instead she just had her... Two times... For now. Jade smiled satisfied as she removed her face from Tori's pussy. She licked her lips for a moment and smirked at Tori who was looking at her with half closed eyes. Tori reached down for Jade's head with one of her hands and started caressing her girlfriend's hair tenderly for a few seconds "Thank you... beautiful" Tori told her, smiling while still trying to cath her breath. Jade smiled back at her "You don't have to thank me Tori, it was a pleasure. Also... I'm not done with you yet..." she said continuing to lick her lips clean from Tori's girl cum looking like she was tasting something that was absolutely delicious.

That vision was making Tori turned on again, and like if Jade read her mind she soon put her hand on her clit again. Tori released a loud moan as Jade pushed her thumb hard on her clit. Jade looked at her pussy for a moment with hungry eyes and leaned on it again to kiss it "What a beautiful vagina you have Tori... I'm about to go inside of you baby. You will probably feel a bit of pain but don't worry just for a few moments at the start, and then I promise I will make you feel so good. Since it's your first time I'll be as delicate as possible" Jade said to her girlfriend. Tori nodded in response smiling. She could hear her heart in her ears from how fast it was beating in anticipation. Jade smiled too before she used one hand to massage Tori's pussy lips and parting them before sliding a finger inside of her. Tori felt a sharp pain as Jade was probing her virgin's walls for the very first time but soon the pain was replaced by pleasure just like she had told her. Tori was moaning, her eyes rolling in the back of her head while she felt Jade sliding another finger in her. Tori's eyes opened wide feeling Jade probing her with two fingers now. The Latina screamed feeling the pain increase. But after a bit the pleasure overwhelmed the pain she was feeling, and Tori started to moan in pure joy now, as her hands were clenching the sheets. Jade started to set a slow rhythm while trusting her fingers in and out of Tori, to make her adjust to the sensation always more, then when she saw Tori bucking her hips like she was trying to tell her to go deeper and heard her moans becoming more and more greedy, Jade knew that the Latina wasn't feeling much pain anymore but that she was enjoying what she was doing to her. She smiled and started to speed up her hand's thrusts while occasionally curling her fingers inside of her girlfriend. Tori's moans were becoming louder and at one point Jade felt the Latina's pussy's walls clenching around her fingers and knew she was close, so she sped up even more, removing her left hand from her clit to find her girlfriend's hand. Jade right hand was pumping her fingers in and out of Tori's vagina fast, while her left hand held the Latina's hand while she was climaxing for the third time. By holding Tori's hand while she was having this orgasm, Jade wanted to show her girlfriend how much she cared for her and that this was not just sex, but it was an act of love. They were not just 'fucking', they were making love.

As Tori was approaching her orgasm she kept screaming and moaning always more "Jade...oh yes Jade... my Jade...you're... so good inside... of me... JadeJadeJade... YES! Ahhhhhhh" after she came, Tori's body relaxed, and Jade helped her to ride out of her third orgasm continuing to pump her fingers in and out of Tori but slower now, before removing them from her pussy. Jade's hand was covered in girlcum moisture, so she licked her whole hand clean. She loved the fact that the hand that had been inside of her girlfriend just few seconds before was now in her mouth and that she was tasting her sweet juices from it. Jade was also watching with a proud look Tori trying to catch her breath with her eyes closed, her face relaxed and her body sweaty. Jade reached up to her in the bed and began playing with some strands of her girlfriend's hair.

It took Tori's several minutes to regain control of herself and open her eyes. She then turned to look at Jade.

"Wow... just... wow... That was the most incredible experience of my whole life!" she finally said

Jade was grinning "Better than performing at the Platinum Music Awards?" she asked

"Definitely!" Tori answered her still panting a little

"I take it that you liked it then" Jade said smiling and winking at her girlfriend.

"Liked it? I don't think there is a word powerful enough to describe how good I felt about that!" Tori replied

"Oh no, Tori Sally peaches Vega is not so innocent anymore!" Jade told her in her usual mocking voice

Tori playfully slapped Jade on the arm. "I don't talk like that! But seriously... I'm glad that my first time was with you Jade, it was beyond beautiful" Tori said blushing lightly

"Oh wow!... I just took the school's sweetest girl's virginity!" Jade said to her girlfriend with a smirk while Tori pinched her this time.

"Ouch! Vega what the hell!" Jade said rubbing her arm.

"Oh shush you big faker I didn't pinch you that hard, but if you want I think I know how I can make it up to you" Tori said while leaning closer to kiss Jade on the lips. Jade knew that Tori could taste herself on her mouth and feared that the Latina might not have liked it but since she was trying to push her down deepening the kiss, Jade realized that it was actually turning her on.

_I guess Tori really isn't as innocent as she looks afterall _Jade thought smirking in the kiss.

Tori was on top of her now as they were kissing, and Jade's hands were travelling her whole naked body, resting on Tori's bare ass to squeeze each cheek. Suddenly Tori broke the kiss and began sliding down Jade's body till she reached the waistband of her panties. Tori looked at the damp piece of clothing covering her girlfriend most intimate area inhaling her scent.

"Hmmm... such a good scent. I don't think it's fair that I'm completely naked while you are still wearing your panties" she said

"Don't say 'panties' I hate that word" Jade replied

"Well why don't we remove this offending piece of clothing then?" Tori said pushing down Jade's underwear from her legs. Tori's eyes grew wide at the sight. It was the first time she was directly looking at another girl's womanhood so upclose. Jade seemed wet and ready for her but for a moment Tori didn't seem to know what to do. Her hands were starting to shake again. Jade noticed her girlfriend's insecurity so she reached down to guide one of Tori's hand to her vagina. She started to rub Tori's hand on her clit with her own hand, panting and moaning at the sensation. "Hmmm... oh yes, like this baby... don't be shy, you can do anything you want to me, Tori, I'm yours" Jade said continuing to rub Tori's hand on her vagina. Tori was looking at her girlfriend's wet pussy mesmerized.

_I think this is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen... Jeez I knew I liked a woman's body but I guess I didnt know just how much, till now... It's like a gorgeous flower _Tori was thinking. For a moment she felt a big rush of arousal, and the need to get inside of Jade. So, having understood how Jade liked it and starting to feel more confident, Tori gently pushed Jade's hand away and continued to rub her girlfriend's pussy on her own. Jade closed her eyes moaning lightly while enjoying the sensation of Tori's curious hands exploring her vagina. At one point she felt Tori's polished nails grazing her vagina gently and two of her fingers parting her pussy lips but not getting inside of her yet. Jade opened her eyes and saw Tori looking at her vagina while biting her lower lip. Her face was reflecting pure and raw lust. Jade smiled noticing that Tori was also touching her own vagina with her other hand while watching her pussy. When Tori noticed Jade looking at her smirking, she blushed. "Are you nervous Tori?" Jade asked her. Tori nodded embarassed. Jade smiled tenderly at her "Don't be... I can see how much you are appreciating me and I feel so flattered, if you want I can stay like this and just let you finish with yourself" she said looking at Tori who still had her other hand on her own pussy. Tori shook her head no "You already gave me a lot of pleasure... Three times... And it was amazing. Now I want you to have fun too...", she said blushing again for a bit before removing her hand from her pussy to use it to start circling Jade's clit pushing a thumb against it and using her other hand to slid one than two fingers inside of Jade like the Goth had done to her earlier. Jade smiled before she couldn't do anything else but abandoning herself to the amazing sensation she was feeling because of both of Tori's hands on her vagina. Jade started to moan again this time louder bucking her hips and trying to match Tori's fingers trusts.

"Yes Tori! ... Make love to me!... Don't be afraid... Fuck me! Fuck my brains out babygirl... R-ight there... k..keep going... Ha...Harder!"

Tori started to pump her fingers in and out always faster, then she dared adding even a third finger and felt Jade's pussy walls clenching. Tori understood that Jade was close.

"Yesssss! Like That!" Jade screamed

"Like this?" Tori said curling her fingers inside of Jade during each trust.

"Yes! oh dear... You are a natural!" Jade was moaning.

"You like?" Tori asked again smiling and going even faster with her hand in her girlfriend's pussy. She knew Jade was close she just needed to push her over the edge now.

"YES!" Jade screamed again.

Tori decided to talk sexy to make her girlfriend reach her orgasm "I love having sex with you, you're so hot Jade! My sexy Goth queen" she told her while continuing her hand's thrusts in her vagina.

At those words, Jade raised her legs and wrapped them around Tori's body "I... love it too...!" she admitted while moaning always louder.

Tori smiled again "Come now Jade, I want to see how a Goth queen looks when she reaches her climax, come for me baby!" Tori said to her lover still using her sultry tone of voice. For a second Tori couldn't believe she had just said that feeling not even a bit embarassed but just turned on. The fact was that having Jade looking like she was in ecstasy under her, had been Tori's secret forbidden dream from she couldn't remember how long and now that was really happening her brain couldn't think of anything else but of how sexy Jade was looking while moaning with her eyes shut and how good her beautiful pale legs were feeling wrapped around her midsection while her hand was inside of her, wet in her juices, pounding her girlfriend fast.

"Call me baby again!" Jade moaned loudly at some point

"Babe! Come for me!" Tori screamed herself while she pushed her hand even deeper in Jade's pussy .

"Oh god, Toriiiii... Ahhhhh" Jade said while her eyes blew open as she came. As Jade came, Tori smiled seeing her girlfriend climaxing and feeling her whole body shaking, hit by her orgasm. Tori was thinking that Jade looked too hot in that moment so she felt the need to continue pleasuring her girlfriend. She decided to be bold removing an hand from Jade's clit to lean her face on it, starting to lick and suck hard on her girlfriend's most sensitive spot. Surprisingly just like when she tasted herself on Jade's mouth, Tori liked the taste of a girl's cum, and soon she grew addicted to Jade's savor. Jade wasn't expecting this and feeling Tori lapping like that at her womanhood immediately made her come again with an embarrassing long and loud moan, her hands clenching the sheets and her right leg wrapping around Tori's neck to push her face even deeper in her vagina. While Jade was orgasming, Tori was continuing to pump her three fingers inside of her while sucking at her clit.

"YES! Your beautiful face is mine... My pussy owns you Tori Vega, lick it cleaaan... And keep up with your... Ah... F...fingers... Fuck! Yes! Oh fuck yeeeees! Ahhh I'm gonna come again, yes Toriiiiiii!" Jade screamed when she came, much to Tori's amusement.

After helping Jade riding out of her second orgasm Tori removed her fingers and her face from her pussy. Jade collapsed on the bed. She forced herself to open her eyes slightly to see Tori's reaction and she was extremely pleased to see that Tori was cleaning her moisture from her face, just like she did with her before. She was using the palm of her hand to clean her face even better and was licking it.

Tori noticed Jade looking at her and flashed her a seductive smile after taking one last big lick from the hand that had been inside of her. "Hmmm... You taste so good babe!" She said to Jade who laughed a little and closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. She felt Tori setting her body next to hers and hugging her by the waist with one arm. Then she felt Tori biting her earlobe lightly but hard enough to hurt her a bit. Jade loved that but still whimpered a little at the slight pain she felt. The Goth couldn't believe that she had just made a sound like that or that Tori could be such a seductress. Then she heard her girlfriend whispering "I thought you didn't like being called 'baby'" Tori said giggling

Jade smirked "Well... I may like it during... certain moments..." she replied.

Tori laughed "So... I was good for a first timer?" she asked her girlfriend, already knowing the answer, even though a small part of her still feared that Jade had not enjoyed their love making as much as she had. But Jade quickly erased any doubt from her mind:

"You were simply incredible Tori! I don't want to boost your ego too much, but I don't think I ever had an orgasm as intense as the second time you made me come, few moments ago" Jade replied

Tori blushed and kissed Jade on her mouth. Jade could taste herself on Tori's lips and when they deepened the kiss using their tongues, their savors started to mix in their mouths. Both girls loved that. After a long passionate kiss Jade released Tori and the two of them looked each others in the eyes.

Brown stared in blue and vice versa. Their pupils still a bit dilated from the multiple orgasms they recently had and their faces smiling. After a bit Tori broke the silence "We just made love... You and me... Jade and Tori" she said happily. Jade chuckled "Yep... Amazing right?" she responded. "Who would've ever thought that the same girl who poured cold coffee on my head during my first day of school, would have laid down in bed next to me just an year later, after making me feel so good" Tori continued to say while staring at Jade dreamily.

"Yes, and who would have ever thought that I would have fallen in love with the girl I once thought to be my number one rival..." Jade realized what she had just said from Tori's stunned expression and felt herself blushing.

"Jade... you... love me?" Tori asked, voice shaking, her eyes starting to fill with unshed tears of joy

Jade bit her lower lip and nodded "Yes... I know it's a bit too soon but I think... no I'm sure to love you Tori, you are so tender and caring and just... special, a wonderful person... the person I want to be with. So yes, I love you Tori Vega"

Tori who couldn't hold back her tears of joy anymore grabbed Jade's face with both hands and kissed her again on the lips. When she released her she said "I love you too Jade West, and I think I have from a long time" Jade smiled and licked Tori's happy tears away from her face making her girlfriend giggle with happiness while she was hugging her tightly. They kissed again for several seconds, before Jade released her girlfriend and stood up to go (still naked) to switch off the lights of her room. She then went back to her bed wrapping the sheets around their naked bodies. Then the two girls fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**My longest chapter so far... Enjoy!**

**-Darksoul**

**Chapter 9**

Tori started to wake up stretching on the mattress while searching for Jade's body with her hands, but she soon realized to be alone in bed. Her eyes immediately opened as she sat down a bit worried, fearing of having dreamed everything about the previous night. But then she found herself naked in Jade's room and heard the sound of a shower coming from the Goth's bathroom, and quickly felt reassured. Realizing that her girlfriend must have woken up earlier and that she was currently showering, Tori smiled laying back on the mattress to relax for a few more minutes. As she closed her eyes again images of the previous night kept flashing through her memory. She enjoyed having sex with Jade more than what she could have ever imagined, but in that moment, Tori's heart was beating fast in excitment because she was startint to remember that the dark haired beauty had admitted to be in love with her, after their passionate love making.

Tori knew to be madly in love with Jade, that's why she had decided that she wanted her first time to be with her and when the Goth had told her to have fallen in love with her too, Tori couldn't be happier. In fact Tori believed that having sex without love was pointless. She knew that many people especially of their age used to do that, a lot even, but it was something she could have never done. That's why she preferred to wait to have sex until she was absolutely sure of having found a person she was in love with, a person she would have found to be very special. That's how Jade was to her. The Goth beauty was clearly someone far better than her previous boyfriends. It's not like they were that terrible, actually Tori liked dating them, she even felt affection for some of them, but she was never sure to really be in love with those boys. That's why the Latina never felt comfortable enough with them to decide to take their relationship to the next level. Another reason why Tori wasn't sure about them, was that not only she wasn't sure to love them but she was even less sure that those boys loved her back. Sometimes while she was dating them, she had the feeling that they just wanted to be with her because of her talent, or because of her look. They basically just wanted 'something' from her, and she had the confirmation of that, after she found out that Ryder was using her to get a good grade while Steven was cheating on her by being with Carly while dating her (or the other way around) without neither of the girls knowing anything about that. With Danny, she decided to broke up simply because one day she realized he wasn't the right person and didn't want to keep lying to the boy by being with him when she wasn't feeling anything for him anymore. When she had kissed him when he was dating Cat, she did that just out of pure jealousy, something she wasn't proud of, but yeah it was just jealousy for Tori, nothing else. But with Jade... Ever since their first kiss it felt like they had been in love from ages. After that Tori knew that she loved Jade from probably the day when she had helped her getting out of detention after the whole stage fight matter. That was the first time she had started to see Jade in a new way... in that way... but she tried her best to pretend that her feelings and attentions for Jade were simply those she would have had for any other of her friends. Until the whole Platinum Awards thing at least, when she couldn't deny to have feelings for the beautiful Goth anymore. And after finding out that Jade also liked her that way, when she started that kiss, so eager and passionate like she was also in love with her from who knows how long, Tori knew that Jade was her right person. And now she was sure that the sex they had the previous night had been so beautiful and satisfying for the both of them, because they were in love with each others.

Tori blushed a bit thinking of having just lost her virginity having sex on a first date. Before Jade she had barely let her past boyfriends kiss her a couple of times, during a first date. But with Jade it was different. Afterall Tori thought, they knew each others from more than an year already. And they kinda had at least one date together already, back when Sikowitz forced them to spend an entiere night at Nozu just the two of them... Yeah their relationship had not been very "easy" most of the time, but now Tori was realizing that deep down, they both knew to have feelings for each others, even though they were scared to admit it and kept pretending to hate one another for a whole year. Also thinking back about all the time they spent bickering now, the sexual tension between them was as clear as the day. Tori blushed even more at that thought but kept thinking that it made sense, since after they became girlfriends they just couldn't wait any longer to free all those feelings, those feelings of love, those feelings of... want, they had suppressed for so long. That's why Tori felt so ready to do it with Jade, especially after the Goth had told her that she was willing to wait for her, as much as she needed instead of looking disappointed like the boys she dated before her. For Tori that was the proof that Jade really cared for her, and didn't just want 'to get laid' like those boys.

Tori was happy to have lost her virginity to Jade, cause sex with the Goth girl had been special for her: it all started very tenderly and then it became so sexy and passionate. The most accurate definition of making love, Tori thought with a smirk. She couldn't wait of doing it again now that she was a little more... experienced. She was half thinking about getting up to surprise Jade in the shower, but knew that she had promised her mom to be home for lunch when she had agreed to let her 'sleep' at Jade's house, and didn't want to do things in a rush. She prefered to have another amazing experience like the one of the previous night, when her and Jade would have had more time. Tori kept smiling, already looking forward for that moment, before reaching down the mattress to pick her phone. Her Pearphone was in her purse that she had left on the floor next to the bed, when she had started undressing the night before. She saw on her Pearphone screen that it was 10:35 AM. She decided to take a selfie of her face while still laying on Jade's bed. She had messy hair and still the make up of the previous night that was kinda ruined now but she looked so happy that she still wanted to take a picture of herself to remember that moment. Not that she could have ever forget how wonderful her first time had been, anyway... After that Tori felt so happy that she wanted to share her feelings with everyone so she quickly made a post on TheSlap.

**_Tori Vega_**

**_Last night I had simply the best time of my life, loved every minute!_**

**_Feeling: Happier than words can express :D_**

As she put her phone back in her purse she saw the door of Jade's bathroom opening and Jade wrapped in a white towel appearing on the door. She had no make up but was she still looked like a goddess to Tori while she was drying her hair. Jade smiled at her when she saw that Tori was awake.

"I see sleeping beauty woke up at last!" she said.

"Good morning love!" Tori replied to her girlfriend with a sleepy but smiling face while sitting on the bed. Despite being completely naked she was so comfortable while in Jade's presence, that she didn't feel the need to cover herself with the sheets. Afterall her and Jade had already seen everything of each others' body, just the night before, Tori thought smiling even wider. Jade sat on the bed next to Tori and kissed her on the mouth. "Good morning babygirl" she whispered to her before resuming the kiss. Tori felt her heart flutter with joy hearing her girlfriend calling her 'babygirl'. As Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck she felt the Goth's hands playing with her naked breasts and her fingers pinching one of her nipples.

"Hey!" Tori exclaimed pulling away and lightly slapping Jade's hand. She felt a little pain on her right nipple but she would have lied if she said that she didn't like it at all.

"What? You are not going to let me play with your boobs a little, even though you touched and squeezed mine for at least half an hour after you thought I fell asleep last night?" Jade teased her.

Tori felt a blush coming over her face "I..." she started to say but didn't know how to continue since she knew to have done that, so Jade started to laugh "You really are obsessed with my boobs aren't you Tori?"

"Well it's kinda your fault for having such amazing breasts!" Tori replied still blushing

"So have you" Jade told her looking at Tori's smaller but perky breasts. Tori smiled at the compliment. "So how does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?" Jade asked her

"It's one of the best feelings in the world!" Tori replied continuing to smile.

If she had to be completely honest, Tori was still feeling a little sore in the southern regions of her body after their last night... activities, but overall her body felt light and relaxed and she was blissfully happy.

Jade smiled too before kissing her again. At one point Tori broke the kiss "I feel so happy right now, have you... felt this way the first time... you know, you... did it?" Tori asked her. A small part of her still wanted to believe that last night had been the first time for her girlfriend too. But given Jade's experience in bed the previous night, and the fact that she had been with Beck for two years and probably more, Tori knew that it was very unlikely that Jade was a virgin the night before.

Jade was a little taken aback from the question but then answered Tori looking away from her for a bit. "Well... My first time was with Beck an year and an half ago, we had sex in his RV. We were both virgins at the time so our first time was... quick and clumsy and not quite what I was expecting, but we got better at it with time... a lot better actually"

"Oh..." Tori said quietly. Jade could hear an hint of disappointment in her girlfriend's voice and even what looked like... jealousy in her expression as the Latina was biting her lower lip, so she added "But like I told you last night, my first time with you was the most mind blowing sex I've ever had" Jade said smirking before kissing Tori again. She could feel Tori smiling proudly against her lips. Then Jade stood up and gave her some of her casual clothes. A Jack Daniels T-shirt and a pair of underwear, jeans and converse. "These should fit you well enough, you can change into these clothes after showering. Obviously I can't take you home with last night's dress. I will change real quick too and go make us some breakfast" Jade told her

"Hmmm... Sounds perfect to me I could get used to this caring side of Jade West" Tori replied with a smirk.

Jade laughed "Yeah well I'm rarely like this, so... don't" she said before starting to dress letting her towel fall on the floor. While she was putting a new pair of underwear on she made sure to be close to the bed where Tori was still lying so that she would have directly looked at her ass when she bent over to get them up. Tori was biting her lower lip again but this time in excitement, and at some point decided to slap Jade on one of her cheeks with her foot.

Jade turned to look at her still in topless with a fake furious stare, while Tori was giggling

"You little..." Jade grabbed the foot that Tori used to slap her ass, and started tickling the bottom of it.

"Hahahahahah... NOooo... please... Jade HAHAHHAh" Tori started to roll on the bed laughing and desperately trying to free her ankle from Jade's grip while begging her to stop tickling her foot, with tears in her eyes. After fooling around a bit more Jade finished to dress up while Tori went to the bathroom to shower. After doing her business and showering in Jade's big and comfortable bath she dried herself and adjusted her hair in a ponytail. While doing it she still couldn't believe that she was experiencing a 'morning after' at the house of the girl she loved. She had washed away her make up from the previous night from her face while showering, but she thought that she was still looking pretty good at natural, while looking at herself in the mirror. After that she went still naked in Jade's room but she was not there anymore. Tori figured that her girlfriend was probably upstairs in the kitchen making breakfast like she said. Tori started to dress with the clothes Jade gave her. They had the Goth's scent all over them and the Latina loved that. She decided to stay braless under the shirt Jade gave her. She then put her clothes from the previous night in a bag Jade left for her on a chair near the bed. Before leaving Jade's room, Tori made the bed and then her curiosity got the better of her, so she took a bit of time to look around her girlfriend's room better than what she had done the previous night. While looking at the various weird objects Jade had collected during the years, on one shelf Tori spotted two pictures in frames whose glass appeared to have been crushed. In one of them Tori could easily recognize Jade and Beck holding each others in a tight embrace. In the picture, Jade had still her natural brown hair, the same she had when Tori first met her (instead of her current black dyed hair), and Beck also looked a bit younger. The glass of the frame had cracks on it and Tori figured that someone (probably Jade herself) must have thrown it against something else. In the second picture the glass was completely destroyed like if someone punched it and the photo was lose on the frame. It was a family photo. Tori could see a tall man and an attractive woman who were holding hands with a little girl with brown hair at each side of her while walking through a field. Tori supposed that they were Jade's parents with her as a kid. Looking better through the shards of glass, she seemed to recognize Jade's father from the time she had seen him when he attended the play she helped Jade realize almost an year before. And she could easily recognize hints of Jade looking at that little girl. She couldn't help but smile seeing how happy the little Jade looked. Tori was tracing her face with her index finger on the picture when suddenly she heard a voice from behind her "I used to be cute huh?"

Tori almost made the picture fall from her hands turning to see Jade behind her. Jade was smirking amused from Tori's reaction. She was completely dressed too now and she had also done her make up looking even more beautiful than before. "Used to? You're still cute! Except when you scare the pee out of me appearing out of nowhere" Tori replied to Jade's previous question, her heart was still beating fast (but Tori believed that it was more because of the fact that she was completely stunned from how beautiful hee gilfriend was looking and not for the jumpscare she just had). Jade laughed while Tori looked at the picture again and asked her "That's you with your parents right?" Jade nodded "How old were you?" Tori continued "Dunno seven... eight maybe" Jade replied. While Tori was putting the picture back on the shelf, Jade saw her girlfriend's glance lingering at the picture of her with her parents and then at the one of her and Beck. "We should take a picture next time we hang out, so I can throw these away and replace them with a photo of us" Jade told her while hugging Tori from behind. Tori smiled leaning her head back on one of the Goth's shoulders and resting her hands on Jade's, who had her arms wrapped on the front of Tori's waist. Tori was still looking at the photos.

"Jade I think that taking a picture of us is a great idea, and I definitely want a photo of us too so that I can keep it on my bedside table. But I don't think you should throw these away, you should actually think about replacing these frames and keep them, afterall they represent moments and people of your past that you still hold very dearly". Jade stayed silent for a few seconds still holding Tori "I guess you're right, maybe that's why I was never able to put these pictures away... or to fully destroy them. But right now I prefer to think about the present rather than the past" she said starting to kiss Tori's neck. Tori closed her eyes while Jade was kissing the left side of her neck. Jade's kisses quickly turned into light love bites on Tori's pulse point that made her whimper a little. The slight pain was surprisingly pleasing and exciting to Tori. Jade was also fast at soothing the spot she was biting by licking and sucking at Tori's neck. After a bit Jade released her mouth from Tori's neck and whispered to her ear "Or I could use this shelf to put some of the photos I took of you while you were asleep before". Tori's eyes opened quickly in shock "You took pictures of me while I was sleeping naked?" Jade laughed releasing her "Relax! They are just for my own eyes to see, and you know... for my personal enjoyment..." she added with a seductive tone of voice. Tori shook her head "Jade... you big pervert" "Like you wouldn't have done the same" Jade replied grinning. Tori just rolled her eyes, while Jade said "Come on let's go eat breakfast, before I eat you... again" Jade said with a devilish smirk. Tori rolled her eyes for the second time, but she was smiling remembering Jade's face between her thighs the previous night. The memory immediately made her feel aroused and her eyes couldn't help it but check Jade's body out as she was walking in front of her. She seemed flawless like always, as she was wearing one of her usual Goth attire, that Tori had always secretely found very sexy.

Tori was wondering if she also looked that good, so she decided to check her appearance in a mirror of Jade's room before going to make breakfast. She looked pretty nice in Jade's clothes, Tori was thinking when she noticed an hickey on the left side of her neck. Her eyes grew wide at the sight "Jade! Look what you just did to me!" she told her girlfriend pointing at the spot of her neck where she had a quite large hickey. Jade turned to look at her and smirked "Well what can I say... I tend to be a little possessive sometimes. At least now everyone will know that you're my property"

"Yeah except I haven't told my parents yet and now they will probably think I hooked up with some guy at a party, and I will be grounded for who knows how long!" Tori exclaimed

"Come on don't be so dramatic we will cover that with make up later, now let's go have breakfast, I'm starving!"

/

After eating some pancakes and drinking coffee for breakfast they covered Tori's hickey with make up until it was just barely visible. Then Jade took Tori back home. They made out for several more minutes in Jade's car parked in Tori's driveway before Tori pulled out of the car and waved at her girlfriend while she was driving away.

When Tori entered home her family was about to have lunch. After greeting everyone she hurried to her room to leave her stuff from the previous night and use the bath. She didn't want to change from Jade's clothes cause she loved wearing her girlfriend's scent. She just removed her shoes cause Jade was a size 9 while she was just a 6.5 so they were a bit too large for her. After putting some flip flops on, Tori was now washing her hands. When she turned around she found her sister staring at her while leaning against her bathroom door with crossed arms.

"Trina what the...! You scared me!" Tori exclaimed

"I overheard your phone call with mom last night, it seemed that you wanted to 'sleep' (Trina mimicked quotation marks with her hands) so badly at Jade's place last night" Trina said smirking at her sister.

Tori blushed furiously. "Well, you know, we... yeah"

"Oh my gosh I knew it! As soon as I saw your post on TheSlap I knew that you did it! Well it was about time you had your first time little sis, so how was it? Not that I want to know how it's like to have sex with a chick but... so? You liked it?" Trina asked excited, talking fast and taking a few steps towards Tori.

Tori covered her red cheeks with her hands, embarassed "Treen... do we really need to have this talk?"

"Yes duh! I'm your big sister you can tell me anything! And remember how I told you everything about my first time when I was dating John?"

"Yeah, even though I kept telling you that I didn't want to hear it!" Tori replied

"Come on, was Jade that bad?" Trina teased her

"Ha ha, not at all. Like I said in my post, last night was the most special night of my life!" Tori answered her older sister.

Trina smirked and hugged her sister "Aw I'm so happy for you Tor... But don't you think that you and the freaky one are doing things a bit too fast?"

"The freaky one? Her name is Jade and she is not a freak" Tori replied a bit angry but she paused for a moment to think. Her sister had a point. Everything happened so fast between her and Jade that it seemed quite like a dream.

_We had our first kiss, our first date and our first time, all in less than 48 hours... what if things will end as fast as they started? _\- Tori thought

"No. I know how I felt while I was with Jade... How we felt together. We love each others and I'm not going to doubt our relationship just because everything is happening so quickly" Tori replied more to herself than to her sister.

"Ok if you are sure, I just don't want you to get burnt sis"

"Thank you Trina, but I'm sure"

"So when are you going to tell mom and dad about Jade?" Trina asked.

"Well I think I will during this weekend, I just need to prepare myself a speech and find the right time... You think they will be cool?" Tori asked a bit worried.

"Sure, don't worry, they always support you. You are their favorite daughter afterall"

"Oh come on Treen... that's not tru... well maybe you are right" Tori added laughing, jokingly

"Just wait till I get famous and then we will see who their favorite daughter will be" Trina continued, and after laughing together the sisters sat down on Tori's bed in her room, to talk about her date with Jade. The younger girl started to tell her sister everything about it (except the most private details of their love making). She was still very excited. After some minutes their mother called them and the Vega sisters headed downstairs to the kitchen to have lunch with their parents.

When Tori sat at the table and started to eat, her father asked her "So Tori, your mother told me you had a sleepover at a friend's house yesterday"

"Yes daddy, I slept with Jade... I mean I slept at her house... you remember Jade, right?" _Damn you Tori, what a poor choice of words- _she thought

"Oh yeah, Trina's rival" David said remembering what happened the night before, between them.

"Jade's not my rival I'm better than her in everything and I could kick her butt with my karate if I would only want to" Trina replied to her dad

Tori turned towards her sister "Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you, Trina".

Being a cop, David noticed in that moment, while Tori was looking at Trina that she had what looked like a bruise on her neck, despite the fact that it was almost completely covered with make up. Looking better at it while his daughters were bickering like usual, he realized that it looked more like an hickey. David's face turned serious. His wife noticed his gaze on their younger daughter's neck.

"Tori... were you really with Jade yesterday?" David asked her daughter suddenly serious.

Tori turned to him a bit worried "Y-yes... mom even spoke with her at the phone, why?"

"Then would you care to explain that?" he motioned to the left side of her neck. Tori gaped at him not knowing what to say. She briefly thought about lying and telling him that she didn't know what he was talking about but it was clear that her father had seen the hickey well enough to understand what it was. In the meantime Trina leaned towards her sister to look at her neck better. Tori immediately covered her hickey with one hand, while Trina smirked at her sister shaking her head in realization. Tori stayed silent, giving her parents an apologetic look.

"Tori, I'm already very disappointed by you lying like this... SO please tell us the truth" David told her daughter. Tori looked unsure towards Trina, who nodded at her. Her mother grabbed her hand through the table smiling "Don't worry, you can tell us honey". Tori looked at her mom who nodded at her just like Trina did. She looked like she also knew what she was about to say.

Tori took a big breath and then spoke "Mom... Dad..." She thought about telling them that she was a lesbian... No maybe bisexual... No maybe that she had found herself to be attracted to girls, and to Jade in particular and that she fell in love with her soon after... in the end she just decided to say "...me and Jade are together now".

Silence. To her surprise her mom was still holding her hand smiling. She had almost no reaction at her words. Trina was looking at their father who had a weird expression on his face. A mix between shock and disbelief.

"I think I already know the answer but, just to be sure... you mean together as... in a relationship?_" _He asked.

Tori nodded "So... you see... I didn't lie when I said I was with her last night" she said with a timid smile on her face, trying to lighten up the mood of the situation.

Her father gulped looking away for a bit, while her mother began to rub her hand. Tori smiled at her a bit reassured.

"Did... Did you know about this Holly?" David then asked his wife.

"I had suspicious, I mean have you seen your daughter in the last couple of weeks David? It was clear that she was thinking about someone..." Holly smiled at Tori and continued "...And she had such an happy face after Jade was here the other day. And when she said she was hanging out with her yesterday and even sleeping at her house, I pretty much had the confirmation" David gulped again at his wife's words. "Though I can't say I'm not a little surprised too, after I caught you almost kissing that boy not too long ago. In fact I thought it was him that you had a crush on... Until a couple of days ago at least" Holly added. David's eyes grow wide at that.

"Who Beck? No no no no... he is nice but he is just a friend that's why I couldn't really kiss him" Tori quickly explained "Jade was... is... you know...the one" she then added blushing.

"Wait what? You had the opportunity to kiss Beck and be with him and you chose Jade instead? Are you crazy Tori?" Trina interjected

"Oh shut up Trina!" their father said waving an hand at his older daughter. Trina pouted but said nothing else.

David continued "Well ok Tori, please don't misunderstand me, I love you and I'm not at all against you being... wanting to be with a girl, it just came out as a surprise to me, that's all"

"We love you and we will always support you honey, you know that" Holly interjected

"See? what did I told you?" Trina said to Tori with her arms crossed on her chest

"Did you also know about Tori and Jade, Treen?" David asked her

"Well ye-ah? I was the one who caught them making out on the couch the other day..." Trina said before quickly covering her mouth with her hands

"TRINA!" Tori shouted. Their parents faces were turning from smiling to shocked, before they looked very embarrassed towards their sofas in their living room. After some seconds of silence David spoke again clearing his throat "Since you and Jade are... more than friends now..." "Gilfriends... We are officially dating" Tori corrected her father "Ok then, since you two are girlfriends, I think we should start having an open doors policy when she is here, just because you can't get pregnant (at that Tori interjected again with an embarrassed "Dad! oh my god!" while David continued) doesn't mean you two can do whatever you want in this house, you are still very young and it also wouldn't be fair towards Trina, when and if she will ever find someone to bring home"

"Thank you dad... wait what? I have hundreds of guys that are practically at my feet" Trina replied to him.

David ignored her and continued "And also for spending the night at Jade's house before telling us that you two were a couple now, you're grounded for the whole weekend, you won't go out with anyone"

"But dad! ..." Tori exclaimed

"Na-ah you heard me missy, the only reason I will let you get away with this so easily, is that you told your mother the truth about where you were staying, at least. By the way I would like to get to know this Jade a little better after this weekend" David told her.

Tori nodded at him before looking at her mother who was patting her shoulders reassuringly.

/

When Tori went back to her room after lunch she laid on her bed and started texting Jade.

**_Hey love, I just told my parents about us, thank the hickey you gave me for that – T_**

Jade's response was quick to arrive.

**_Oh shit, how did it go? – J_**

**_Well it went well all considering... They understand and they accept us, but I'm grounded for the weekend because I spended the night at your house without telling them that we were together –T_**

**_Damn... How did they know we were already together though? – J_**

**_Well my sister and her loud mouth accidentally let it slip, telling them that she saw us making out the other day – T_**

**_Now you know why I can't stand her – J_**

**_Yeah... But at least it's not too bad, I just can't go out for these two days – T_**

**_Speak for yourself Vega, now I will have to wait till Monday to see you again. I'm so glad I took those pictures of you naked while you were asleep ;) – J_**

Tori blushed a little, but knew the perfect reply

**_But... what about little old me? How can I keep myself entertained this weekend without being able to see you? ;( – T_**

Tori smiled at her own text and started to think back at what her and Jade did the night before feeling suddenly like if her entire body was on fire especially in her southern regions. She then realized that the sensation she was feeling was caused from her eagerness to do it again.

_Is this what it feels like to not be a virgin anymore? _Tori was thinking with a smile. In that moment she realized that Jade had still not replied her yet. After a few more seconds she finally received a text with an image from Jade. Tori opened the text and her eyes went huge.

The image Jade sent her was a picture of her completely naked in front of her room's mirror with the phone in her hand. She was smirking with a seductive face.

_OH MY GOD _Tori thought

**_What about this one? Tell me if you want more – J _**Jade replied again

An aroused Tori, who was beginning to touch herself, smirked while hurrying to text Jade with only one hand, to tell her girlfriend that she definitely wanted more pics.

_Looks like this weekend will still be fun afterall_ Tori thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I would like to thank ScottyBgood that reviews each chapter of my fic and Nieraa my only two reviewers. And also CJ Ambrose, camren2k18, kelton 89 who have favorited the story and everyone else that is following it. I appreciate the fact that you like my fanfiction. I want to also invite more people to review and tell me what they think about it and what they would like this story to go, I have a few ideas but suggestions are always welcome!**

**Chapter 10**

Monday morning... Tori was waiting for her girlfriend by her scissors adorned locker. As soon as Jade entered school and saw her, she didn't even waste time replying to Tori's greetings but she immediately slammed her girlfriend's slim body against a locker nearby kissing her hard on the mouth. She licked her lips to ask entrance that Tori happily granted. They kissed for such a long time that at one point a boy with blonde hair that owned the locker next to Jade's, where she and Tori were now kissing, coughed to make them acknowledge his presence. But they kept kissing ignoring him.

"Wow I don't want to interrupt this very sexy show, but I need to pick some stuff from my locker... Hello? Hey I'm talking to you!" He said.

Jade broke the kiss and from the inside of one of her combat boot she picked a pair of scissor that she pointed very close to the now scared boy's face. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing I was just saying that I need... that I can pick my stuff later" and with that he ran away. Tori was laughing. "I won't be surprised if that poor boy won't come near his locker ever again..." she said.

"Even better... and... 'poor boy'? The guy was clearly a dickhead" Jade replied.

"Jade! Language! we are at school!" Tori scolded her girlfriend who just rolled her eyes.

"...And not that I don't like a little dominance from your side, but you could also be a bit more delicate when you want to kiss me you know?" Tori added but she was smiling.

"Yeah well it's not my fault I wasn't able to see you for the whole weekend" Jade said

"Actually it is... I got grounded for that hickey you gave me, remember?" Tori replied pointing at her neck, but by now the hickey had started to fade and with make up it wasn't visible anymore.

Jade's face turned into a frown "Well maybe I should stop kissing you at all then" Jade told the Latina starting to put the combination to open her locker and retrieve some books from it without looking at her.

"Nope you can't do that" Tori told her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Jade asked still without looking at Tori.

"Because I wouldn't survive without your lips" Tori said pulling her girlfriend's arm and making her spin towards her so that she could kiss her again on the mouth. She felt Jade smirking against her lips, despite the fact that she was trying to keep a mad look on her face.

"Come on! Can I see your beautiful smile again, now?" Tori asked her girlfriend after they pulled apart, poking the Goth on her belly with her index finger. But Jade lightly slapped her hand away.

"No! Because you didn't want me to give you a ride to school today" the Goth replied to the Latina.

"Jade you know I would have loved that! But like I told you at the phone I want you to meet my parents first, before we start to act like an actual couple" Tori answered her

"Tori... we kiss and make out all the time ever since we got together, we already had a date and even sex and your parents probably know that since they grounded you, if this is not acting like an actual couple already, tell me what it is" Jade said putting her books in her bag and crossing her arms.

"Jade! Keep it down would you?" Tori said blushing while looking around at the hallway that was starting to be crowded of students. "I meant acting like an actual couple with them knowing!"

"Ok then, when can I meet them?"

"Glad you asked me, would you like to have dinner with me and my family this evening?" Tori asked her.

Jade seemed to think about it "Your family means Trina too?"

"What do you think? She is my sister" Tori said rolling her eyes.

"Damn... I guess I don't have a choice right? Ok then" Jade finally answered

"Great!" Tori replied clapping her hands excited "That's my girl!" she continued wrapping her arms around Jade's neck who rolled her eyes before she started to smile while hugging back her girlfriend.

"Yay! Hollywood Arts' newest couple Tade! No... that doesn't sound right... Jori! yes that's a nice name for your couple!" Cat said after arriving bouncing from behind them while they were stull hugging.

As they two lovers pulled apart Tori said "That's actually a very nice name for us! Good one Cat! Jade plus Tori, Jori! What do you think Jade?" Tori asked her girlfriend.

"Really? Shipping names? How old are you two, twelve?" Jade replied shaking her head. Cat pouted a little while Tori just rolled her eyes. In that moment the bell rang and Jade took her girlfriend's hand and said "Come on let me take you to your class, unless I need to ask your parents' permission to be able to do this too". Tori playfully punched the Goth in the arm giggling. Cat was giggling aswell "One time my brother tried to ask his girlfriend's parents if he could take their daughter out on a date, but they called the police..." "What why?" Tori interjected "Well it seemed that the girl wasn't his girlfriend at all, in fact she didn't even know who he was, but he still kept trying to get inside her house..." Tori and Jade looked at each other without knowing whether to laugh or be concerned at what the redhead was saying.

After Cat went to her class, and Jade was taking Tori to hers she asked her "Your father is a cop, do you think he will find an excuse to bring me in, if he doesn't like me?" she joked.

Tori laughed "No, but since he never quite liked my previous boyfriends, don't look him in the eyes for too long or he might take it as a challenge" Jade looked at her with wide eyes. Tori laughed more "I'm joking silly!... Except for the part that he never liked my past boyfriends"

"He was right, they were a bunch of douchebags" Jade said smirking.

Tori pecked her on the cheek "Yes... But you are not".

Jade smiled widely at that.

/

That evening Jade was lingering at the Vega's doorway. Tori told her to come to her house at 7:30 and it was 7:25. She was dressed with a dark purple top, a black skirt, black leggings and black boots. One of her usual Goth attire, but it was one of those she liked more. She also had purple stripes on her hair. She thought about dressing more fancy, but she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard to impress her girlfriend's parents, also she thought that Tori's parents already knew her and her style so she wanted to officially introduce herself to them by being just who she is. But now she was starting to have second thoughts before knocking at her girlfriend's door...

Several minutes earlier at her house she had tried to tell her mother that she was going to have dinner with her girlfriend and her parents, but she was at the phone... where she had spended 90% of her time ever since she came back from her convention in San Francisco. Jade thought that it wouldn't have been a problem to tell her mother that she was dating a girl now... Because even if she wasn't agree, she wouldn't have cared about her opinion anyway. She wasn't even sure her mother remembered that her and Beck broke up despite the fact Jade had told her about it two months earlier. But in that moment Jade just wanted to storm out of the house as soon as possible so she quickly told her that she was having dinner at a friend's home and left her house before even waiting for a response from her always busy mother. Also not having to tell her mom about Tori yet, somehow made Jade feel more relaxed. As for her father, Jade had only spoke to him at the phone ever since he attended her play. Jade knew that he only called her to feel better with himself when he felt that he wasn't speaking with his daughter from a very long time but they never talked about anything serious. He couldn't even remember Beck's name most of the time and kept calling him 'Ben' or 'Bob or even 'Jack'. That's why Jade had not even bothered to tell him that they were not together anymore so when she would have had to tell him about her and Tori she was sure that the news would have shocked her father, but overall she thought that he wouldn't care just like he didn't care when she told him about Beck. Yes there was the fact that this time Jade was dating a girl, but she believed that after an initial surprise, it wouldn't have mattered to her parents. Her mother was happy enough to support her as long as she didn't have to really pay attention to her, and her father never really approved anything about her life ever since she became a teenager, so he would have just let her do whatever she wanted while silently disapproving his daughter life's choices. It was a tense situation but Jade was used to this by now, so she wasn't really worried about her own parents. It was Tori's parents that she was worried about now...

Jade was half thinking about going back to her house to change into a nice dress, like the one she wore for her date with Tori. She would have certainly done a better impression on Tori's parents. But then she would have been late for the dinner and she hated to be late for an appointment. So she shrugged took a deep breath and rang the door bell in front of her. Much to her relief it was Tori herself who opened the door.

She was dressed in a white dress with a skirt that ended by her knees revealing her bare legs and sandals. She was wearing eyeliner and had her hair up in a nice ponytail. She was clearly dressed more nicely than Jade, but Tori was still looking at her like she was just as beautiful as she was even with her usual Goth's attire.

"Hi love!" Tori greeted her girlfriend, smiling.

"Hey baby, you could have told me you were going to be so beautiful today, I would have dressed up better myself" Jade told her

"Thanks hun! You look gorgeous as usual... And by the way you could wear a trash bag and still be one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, so shush" Tori said

"One of?" Jade teased her

"Ok THE most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Tori said before hugging Jade and starting to kiss her.

Jade wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and said "That's better" before resuming the kiss. For a moment the two lost themselves in their kiss on Tori's doorway like they had forgotten about the dinner. While kissing in a tight embrace their bodies seemed to melt and with one wearing dark colors the other wearing light ones, they looked exactly like the yin and yang. After a few moments of kissing Trina brought them back to reality

"Get a room you two!" she shouted.

Tori and Jade broke apart and looked at the older girl who was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed on the coffee table near it. She was wearing casual clothes, those she usually wears while at home and was watching TV.

"Trina shut up!" Tori yelled at her.

"I thought the freak was here to have dinner with us, don't you two make out enough at school?" Trina asked while Tori was letting Jade in. "Trina! Apologize to..." Tori exclaimed but Jade waved an hand at her telling her that it was okay.

"What's the problem Trina? Jealous much?" Jade teased her smirking.

"Of you?" Trina laughed "Not at all, I'm just looking after my little sis"

"Trina, Jade just arrived and you two are bickering already?" in that moment Tori's mom, Holly arrived in the living room from the kitchen. "Hi Jade, welcome" she greeted her

"Hello Mrs. Vega" Jade replied a bit shyly.

"Oh please haven't I already told you to call me Holly?"

"Ok then, Holly, thank you for your hospitality" Jade continued. Holly smiled at her.

In that moment Tori's father, David, came down the stairs and greeted her aswell.

"Jade, right? We finally officially meet. Even though I already met you when you and those other kids interrupted mine and my wife's anniversary... and also the other night when you and Trina were practically at each other's throat!" David said with a severe tone of voice while shaking Jade's hand.

Jade's pale face seemed to turn a bit pink "Yeah well... I'm sorry for both times Mr. Vega, yes, I'm Jade, Jade West"

"You can call me Detective Vega" David said. Jade looked at him a bit intimidated.

"Daaad?" Tori interjected while playfully slapping her father on his arm.

David laughed "I'm joking, obviously! Nice to meet you Jade I'm David Vega, just call me David" he said.

Relieved Jade followed the Vega's family at the kitchen table. It seemed that Tori's mom had prepared two pies for dinner. As Jade took her seat next to Tori, the Latina immediately grabbed her hand under the table.

"I hope you will like this, it's our family pot pie! One of my absolute favorite plates, my mom usually does only one of these for us, but since you were coming over she made two of them this time!" Tori said smiling at her girlfriend. Jade gave her a shy smile in return. Tori sensed her girlfriend's nervousness and squeezed her hand lightly under the table to reassure her.

"Since you and Tori became so close recently, I thought that you would like to know some of our family's traditions" Holly told her.

"Oh yeah of course, it looks great" Jade replied to her. She realized in that moment that she wasn't used to have a family around her anymore from a long time. When she was with Beck she rarely saw his parents, since he lived in his RV. They used to hang out there only the two of them when they were still together. But being sit at a table with her girlfriend and her parents and, yes, even her sister was making Jade feel part of a family again. She had forgotten of how nice it could be. She didn't feel like that ever since her parents' divorce. She liked to be part of a nice, happy family like Tori's one. Jade felt herself relaxing.

Dinner went on nicely and Jade made her compliments to Tori's mom for her pie, that she liked very much. Her girlfriend's parents had small talks with her asking about what she wanted to do after school and what made her wanting to go to Hollywood Arts in the first place. Jade was pleased that they seemed to avoid to ask her about her parents, even though she suspected that she had to thank Tori for that, since she had probably warned her parents about avoiding the subject before the dinner. Surprisingly even Trina wasn't that bad that evening, since she was enjoying her mother's pie to the point that she was so busy eating that she was not talking almost at all. She was even licking the plate clean after she finished her portion. Jade shook her head slightly while watching her.

"Yeah I can always count on my sister to embarrass me" Tori whispered to Jade's ear. Jade turned to her girlfriend amiling "She is not that bad..." as Tori made an incredulous face at her, Jade added "As long as she is busy licking her plate so clean, we don't have to listen to her talk", Tori laughed at that. Trina heard her laugh and saw that her sister and her girlfriend were looking at her, so she asked "What's so funny?" "Nothing Treen" Tori quickly answered her sister.

"You seems like a very nice girl, Jade, but I meant to ask you... when did you find out that you had feelings for our Tori?" David asked at some point. Jade looked a bit embarrassed.

"Dad! Don't you think that this is kind of a private question?" Tori exclaimed

"Sorry honey, but from what you were telling us when you first started to attend Hollywood Arts, it didn't seem that Jade liked you much" he continued looking at Jade.

After a bit of silence Jade spoke "Well it all started when your daughter was chosen to perform at the Platinum Music Awards... The guy who arranged the show booked her out of it at the last moment only because she refused to change herself to look like an arrogant singer"

"I remember how upset Tori was when that happened" Holly interjected

"Still don't understand why that Mason guy didn't chose me to perform at the Awards" Trina added but Jade ignored her and continued.

"...So I was chosen to replace her, and Tori wasn't even mad at me for taking her spot... Then she had the opportunity to kiss my ex boyfriend but she didn't do it because she was loyal to me. I saw her because she accidentally left her laptop camera on. Then she came backstage the day I was supposed to perform at the Awards, to wish me luck... It was in that moment that I realized how unfair I had always been towards her... And how much of a beautiful person she was instead. As much as I was pushing her away, she kept being so nice to me all the time and always kept doing the right thing. Tori never once changed the beautiful person she is" Jade was looking down while speaking, but at this moment she turned her head to look at Tori who was looking at her in awe with unshed tears in her eyes "That's why I couldn't perform in her place at the Platinum Awards... She deserved to be on that stage... And boy, she sang so good that night... It was in that moment I realized that I couldn't hide my feelings for her behind my aggressive façade anymore... I think... it was in that moment I realized I loved her even though I kept telling myself it wasn't true cause I thought that it was an impossible love... I would have never thought that such a wonderful person could love someone like me".

Everyone was silent at the table after Jade's speech. Holly and David were smiling looking at Tori and Jade while the two girls were staring at each other both with tears that they were holding back, filling their eyes. Trina was gaping at them.

Then Tori spoke "Ja..de... I... it was in that moment I realized that I loved you too... Every time that I was helping you out and you kept being mean to me, there were moments when I was about to give up on you but... you kept on surprising me by doing something sweet towards me when I wasn't expecting it, making me realize that behind your mask of hatred there was a good person... a person I wanted to know better... At start I thought I just wanted to be friend with that person... But at the Awards when you were so sweet to me and let me perform despite you knew how big of an opportunity it was for you... it was in that moment I realized that the feelings I had for you were not simply those someone would have for a friend. I realized that the reason I kept trying so hard to be close to you, was that I had deeper feelings for you. I was falling in love with you every day more...". As soon as Tori finished speaking they both couldn't hold their tears anymore as the Latina wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and pulled her closer to kiss her on the mouth through their tears.

At this point even Trina was struggling to keep her tears at bay hiding part of her face with one hand while Tori and Jade were passionately kissing each others forgetting about the other people surrounding them. When they started to deepen the kiss and their tongue started to dance in each other's mouths, Tori's father loudly cleared his throat. Tori and Jade pulled apart from while wiping their tears from their faces.

"Ok... I... guess that explains a lot..." David said with a moved smile on his face. Tori's mother wiped a few tears from her face too while Trina noisily blew her nose in a napkin. Tori and Jade smiled at each others and at everyone else at the table.

After dinner Jade and Tori helped Holly to clean the table but she refused when Jade asked if she wanted help with the dishes too. Holly said that her husband and Trina (much to the older Vega's disappointment) would have helped her that night so that Tori and Jade could have enjoyed some alone time together on the couch. The two girls held each others on one sofa, cuddling while watching TV and kissing every now and then, before Jade had to go back to her house.

Jade kissed Tori again on the doorway.

"Good night Tori, I really enjoyed dinner with you and your family, see you tomorrow at school yes?"

Tori nodded but then stopped like she had just remembered something "Wait a sec... Mom, daaaad?" she called

As her parents appeared she asked them "Is it ok if from now on Jade will give me a ride to school and back home instead of Trina?" she asked. Jade couldn't hold back her happy smile.

Tori's parents looked at each others and nodded between them before David spoke "Sure, as long as she will drive safely and you two will not make unnecessary... stops along the way" he said looking at the couple a bit suspiciously.

"Dad!" Tori exclaimed

"Well given the fact that your daughter is so irresistible, I can only promise you to drive safely, David" Jade replied with a smirk. David made a shocked face for a moment.

"Jade!" Tori scolded her girlfriend blushing. Everyone laughed (Trina exclaimed "Eww") and at some point David asked his wife "She was joking... right? "Sure honey let's go" his wife replied patting his arm and dragging him back to the kitchen.

"I will come pick you up tomorrow morning then, bye Tori" Jade finally said after another kiss with her girlfriend.

"Deal, bye love" Tori replied.

Jade really liked when Tori called her 'love'. It made her feel special and obviously, loved and she thought that her girlfriend was so sweet when she called her like that. Thinking about it, a smiling Jade returned to her car to go back to her house... But she was beginning to feel like her home was with Tori and her family now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Almost a month had passed since Tori and Jade became an official couple. People at school were now gaping at them a lot less when the two girls were kissing or holding hands or just laughing together in the hallway, and also their friends grew used to their couple while hanging out with them. Jade used to take Tori to school and back home each day. They had a brief fight one week when a Canadian friend of Beck called Moose came to their school. Both girls found the guy attractive, so they were both jealous of each others around him. Tori didn't speak to Jade for a whole day when Jade jokingly suggested her to ask him to have a threesome with them. But Jade was easily able to make up to her with a dozen of red roses and making love to Tori at her house when her parents and Trina weren't home. In the end their love prevailed, and they were more than happy to leave Moose to Cat and Trina.

When they weren't at school or hanging out with their friends, they were always together. Jade used to spend most of her free time with Tori at her house and Tori used to go to her house sometimes, though Jade only invited her every time her mother wasn't around. She had told Tori that she was doing that on purpose so they could have the house all for themselves, but Tori was beginning to believe that the real reason was that Jade didn't want her mother to find out about their relationship, despite the fact that Jade was always saying that she didn't have any problem to tell her parents that she was dating a girl and that she didn't care of what they might have thought about it. This was starting to cause always more frequent arguments and fights between the two young girls.

It was a Wednesday morning and the gang was having lunch at their usual table at the Asphalt Café. Only Tori and Jade were missing.

"Hey where are Tori and Jade? They are going to miss lunch if they wait some more" André asked to his other friends.

"They are probably in the Janitor's closet... again" Rex said laughing

"No, they are not there I just checked because I was... worried... yeah worried for them" Sinjin told everyone at the table while passing by.

"When they arrived this morning, they were fighting over something" Beck said.

"Again?" Robbie asked him

"Yeah well, that's how it is to be with Jade, remember when I was with her? Don't get me wrong she is great and all, but she can be quite a difficult person to be with... I hope Tori will be able to put up with her" Beck continued

"I think Tori's mad at her because Jade doesn't want to tell her parents about them" Cat interjected with sad eyes

"Damn that's a serious argument then" André replied.

"Here they come" Rex said while everyone turned their heads to see Tori and Jade entering the Asphalt Café with their food while bickering with each other.

/

"If you are afraid to tell them just said it Jade, I would understand, I can help you with..." Tori was telling her girlfriend

"I'm not afraid to tell them Tori, I just don't see the need, they don't care about me and I don't care about them is as simple as that" Jade replied without letting her finish

"You don't see the need? We are together from almost a whole month and we see each other practically every day after school and during the weekends, and you never once mentioned your parents you were seeing someone?"

"You know my mom is never home and when she is, we barely speak and my father and I are practically strangers"

"Ok then, invite me a day your mom is at home and I will introduce myself to her" Tori told her

"No!" Jade almost yelled at her

"Why not?" Tori was beginning to feel angry

"Because it's not important!" Jade replied sternly

At that Tori stopped walking just before arriving at the table where their friends were eating. They were trying their best to look disinterested, but everyone was clearly listening. Tori had a mad look on her face and started to raise her voice "Are you saying our relationship is not important? Is that what you think Jade?" in the meantime Cat covered her ears with her hands.

"Don't be an idiot Vega that's not what I meant and you know it!" Jade replied raising her own voice aswell

"Oh, so now you also think I'm an idiot? Good to know..." Tori started to storm off to reach their friends' table but Jade grabbed her by the arm. Tori turned to look at her with still angry eyes.

"I don't think you are an idiot but you are acting like one how can you even think that our relationship is not important to me?" Jade asked her

"Because that's what you just said!" Tori replied pulling free from her grip

"I NEVER said that. What I meant is that it's not important to tell my parents about us, why do you even care about it so much?"

"Because I care about us, and I told my parents about you because you are important to me, but if you don't feel the need to do the same and tell your parents about me, then maybe you don't care about us as much as I do" Tori said and this time she practically ran to their friends' table

"Tori that's not tr... VEGA! Come here we have not finished!" Jade was yelling while running after Tori, but she ignored her and made sure to take a seat between Cat and Beck so that Jade had to seat next to Robbie and André on the opposite side. Their friends tried to lighten up the mood at lunch talking about the event of the Full Moon Jam of that weekend, where Jade would have performed and André would have host the show, but the two girls were silent the whole lunch and just kept glaring at each other every now and then. When lunch ended they immediately stormed off to different directions.

/

Later that day when school ended Tori had told Trina that she would have come back home with her that day, so the Vega sisters were about to exit school. But Jade was waiting for Tori by the doors.

"Tori stop being a child and come with me, we can talk in my car!" Jade told her blocking the way to the Vega girls.

"I don't want to speak with you Jade until you will have decided if our relationship is really important to you" Tori replied without directly looking at her.

"Tori... try to imply another time that our relationship isn't important to me and I swear..."

"What?" Tori asked giving her an angry and challenging glare. Jade gave her a furious stare in return but remained silent.

"Jade I don't know what you have done to my sister, but she doesn't want to speak with you now, so get lost" Trina interjected in that moment

"Stay out of this you gank!" Jade yelled at her.

"Don't you speak to my sister like that!" Tori exclaimed

"Why? She knows that nobody likes her anyway"

"What? How dare you...!" Trina started to say, but Tori grabbed her arm "Come on Trina let's go home" and started to storm off towards the school's doors with her sister.

"Tori I'm sorry, I... come back here!" Jade tried to tell her but the Vega sisters were already out of the doors. Jade angrily punched one of the nearby lockers, taking her scissors from one of her boots directed to the Janitor's closet "I need to destroy a trash can..." she said.

/

After school Tori immediately went to her room and now was curled up on her bed hugging a pillow. She refused to tell anything to her sister about what happened with Jade. She didn't want to talk about it. Jade already tried to call her four times and texted her several others.

**_Tori, I'm sorry about before, please pick up the phone we need to talk – J_**

**When Tori didn't reply Jade continued.**

**_It's not about you, I just don't even consider my parents as such so why should I even bother telling them what I do or who I date? – J_**

**_Tori, please talk to me – J_**

**_Tori? - J_**

**_VEGA PICK UP THAT DAMN PHONE BEFORE YOU WILL START TO REALLY PISS ME OFF! – J_**

**_You know what, screw you – J_**

Tori was about to cry reading that last text but just few seconds later she received another one.

**_Baby I'm sorry, please forgive me, delete the previous two texts I sent you especially if you didn't read them already, just don't leave me like that... I LOVE YOU – J_**

At that Tori couldn't hold back her tears anymore, but from joy and relief. For a moment she thought Jade was about to break up with her. But now reading that 'I love you' in capital letters she felt her heart flutter. She started to type back

**_Love, I'm sorry too, I overreacted, I love y_**

But then she looked at the picture of her and Jade in a frame on her bedside table. It was a nice photo of them hugging each others. In the picture Tori was embracing Jade pulling her body close to hers with an arm around her waist while the Goth was caressing Tori's face with an hand on one of her cheeks, leaning her face to hers to kiss the Latina while she was smiling for the photo. Tori was grinning looking at the picture, thinking about how eager Jade was to kiss her in that moment, when Cat took the picture of them. They took that photo after they went to Wanko one night, with their other friends to wait for an 80% off sale, two weeks earlier. The night didn't go as well as they expected since they first got trapped in the store and then had to escape from it covering their heads with tubs to not be recognized from the cameras. But after that Tori and Jade took the picture and then managed to have some alone time together just the two of them, at Jade's house... Tori knew that Jade had the same picture on a shelf near her bed. Tori was still smiling at the photo remembering that night's events, but then stopped, returning serious.

_I wonder if she hides her picture of us when her mother is at home... Or maybe she doesn't even go to her room, so Jade doesn't need to tell her anything about us – _thinking about that Tori felt her blood starting to boil again and her anger returning. She immediately deleted the text she was typing and rewritten:

**_I need some time alone to think. And you need it too, I'm sorry, that's just how I feel right now – T_**

Jade didn't reply for several minutes. Tori had started to put her phone away when she received another text.

**_Please don't tell me you are breaking up with me, cause honestly I don't know how I would handle it – J_**

Tori quickly replied

**_I'm not breaking up with you, but I don't want our relationship to be a secret for anyone – T _**

_**I understand – J** _was Jade sole reply. Tori felt a rush of anger reading it.

'_I understand' ... I understand what? What does she mean? That she wants to make peace with me but despite knowing what I want she is still not willing to tell her parents about us? _– Tori threw her pillow against her door.

That evening at dinner her parents noticed her silence and that she was feeling down, but Tori just excused herself saying that she didn't feel well. Trina was shaking her head at her, knowing the truth. She had a face that was clearly telling Tori 'I had warned you about Jade', but Tori glared at her sister so angrily that made her stop immediately.

/

With the excuse that she wasn't feeling well, Tori was able to skip school the next two days. She stayed home watching TV in pajama in her bed most of the time, ignoring her friends texts or simply replying by lying to them too saying that she was feeling sick. Jade had not texted or called her anymore. Afterall, Tori was thinking, she told her that she needed some time to think. Also Jade was probably rehearsing for her song and performance at the Full Moon Jam of that Saturday. Tori realized in that moment that at the end of that week it would have been their first month anniversary. She felt a tear running down her face. She thought probably a million of times about calling Jade during those days and just tell her that she loved her and that nothing else mattered more than that to her. But Tori wanted to know that she was just as important to her girlfriend as she was for her... And that she was willing to tell her parents about them just like she did. But Jade didn't seem to come around in those two days, and every time Tori thought about that she felt angry at her girlfriend again.

_Things were going so well... Why can't she just listen to me? Why can't everything be easier between us? _She thought

When Saturday came, Tori was about to stay in bed for the third day in a row, but that evening her sister had other plans for her. She pulled the blankets away from her after entering her room and practically dragged her out of the bed.

"Trina what the hell? What do you want?" Tori exclaimed

"I'm tired of you pretending to be sick so that you can stay in your room the whole day feeling bad about Jade, now you are going to dress up and come with me at the Full Moon Jam to have some F-U-N" Trina told her. She seemed ready to go already.

"Trina I don't want to go there! Jade is gonna perform and I don't think I can..." Tori started but Trina cut her off.

"No no no no, you have no choice. You are going to come with me, or I will tell mom and dad that you pretended to be sick these days just to not go to school because you didn't want to see Jade, how do you think they will react to that?"

"Trina you can't do..." Tori yelled at her but Trina cut her off again waving an hand at her.

"You have a couple of hours to get ready while I finish with my make up, and come meet me downstairs before we go or I will tell them everything, so you better hurry!" Trina replied after exiting her sister's room. Tori rolled her eyes.

_Great now I'm forced to go and see Jade _– Tori thought

She started to get ready. After showering and doing her hair and make up, she dressed with a casual pink shirt, a light jacket, jeans with pink and blue flowers on them and converse at her feet. She went down the stairs about an hour and a half later.

"Tori honey, I see you are feeling better!" her mom greeted her.

"Yeah, to be honest I still feel a bit sick but Trina practically forced me out of the bed to go to this school's concert with her tonight" Tori replied to her mother while turning to Trina to glare at her.

"Well I figured, since your _girlfriend_ is going to perform, that you didn't want to miss it" Trina said with a mocking smile on her face. Tori's glare turned into an even more furious stare towards her sister.

"Tori, everything ok between you and Jade?" Holly asked her.

"Sure mom! You know... We love each others and stuff... Actually Treen is right, we better hurry I don't want to miss her song let's go Trina! Bye mom!" Tori said while ungently gripping her sister wrist and dragging her out of the house.

"Ouch! Tori what the..." Trina started to protest pulling free from her sister's grip.

"Trina I swear sometimes you can be such a... gank!" Tori was barely able to stop herself from saying something worst to her sister.

But Trina wasn't even paying attention to her, she was texting someone, then she said "Oh shut up grumpy pants and just get in the car".

/

When they arrived at the Full Moon Jam, Tori saw a lot of HA students having fun, some had already taken their seats in front of the stage. Trina went to grab a drink and then took a seat near André's crazy grandma. Tori spotted and greeted some of her friends that were really happy to see her. Jade was nowhere to be found, and Tori figured she was probably backstage getting ready for her performance, while André was already on stage doing the announcer. Beck was with a girl that Tori knew from a few class she had with her, named Meredith but he didn't seem to have much fun with her. Robbie and Cat instead were near what looked like a box made of glass like a giant fish tank but with no water or fishes but weird things inside of it. Cat had her head inside of that box for some reason but now her and Robbie were trying to catch a butterfly that seemed to have come out from one of Cat's ears, while Sinjin took Cat's place with his head inside of the box, Tori looked at them with a perplex expression trying to understand what they were doing while she was getting herself a drink. In that moment Beck approached her. Tori smiled at him.

"Hey... So you and Meredith huh?" Tori said to the boy winking at him while looking over to Meredith.

"Oh yeah, Meredith asked me out the other day, and I accepted because I figured since Jade is with you now, that she wouldn't have ripped my head off anymore if I dated her, you know she couldn't really stand her when we were together" Beck replied to Tori.

"Yeah... I imagine" Tori said taking a sip from her drink and looking down at the mentioning of her girlfriend's name.

"Look Tori I know that being with Jade can be... Let's say difficult sometimes, but I also know that you will have the patience to solve your problems with her, unlike me... I think I just learned something new about myself tonight, I'm not having fun dating Meredith. And you know why?" Tori shook her head no so Beck continued "I don't like girls that do everything I want, I would rather date a girl, who, you know fights back, a girl that has strong opinions, a big mouth, cause it's not easy, easy is boring" Beck told her.

"Yeah, thank you Beck, I get what you mean" Tori replied to him smiling. He was right... Jade might not have been an easy person, but she was a person worth fighting for. And Tori was not willing to let her go that easily, after her performance she would have talked to her and made up with her no matter what...

In that moment, on the stage André was speaking "Ok people let's heat things up with Jade West let's go!" he announced. Tori immediately turned her head towards the stage to see her girlfriend appear. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her. Jade was wearing a blue top and a black short skirt, dark stockings and black boots. She stepped near the microphone determined and started her song. The band was playing the music in the background.

_You think you know me_

_But you don't know me_

_You think you own me_

_But you can't control me_

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see_

_So listen to me_

Jade took the microphone and started singing while dancing and walking around the stage. Tori looked at her in awe, thinking that she looked like a rockstar... And she loved it.

_Listen to me_

_You push me back_

_I push you back_

_Harder_

_Harder_

_You scream at me_

_I scream at you_

At this moment Jade spotted Tori in the crowd and was now looking at her while singing. Tori was gaping at her but took a few steps towards the stage and started clapping her hands excited at her girlfriend's performance. Jade occasionally kept looking in her direction while continuing her song.

_Louder_

_L-l-l-l-louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you_

_You don't know me_

_..._

_You think you got me_

_But you don't get me_

_You think you want me_

_But you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me then what you think you see_

_So listen to me_

_Just listen to me_

_You push me back_

_I push you back_

_Harder_

_Harder_

_You scream at me_

_I scream at you_

_Louder_

_L-l-l-l-louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you_

_You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_

_And the pain feels OK, it feels okay_

_Hey_

_You push me back_

_I push you back_

_..._

Jade was now looking directly at Tori with a seductive face, and an hint of a smile. Tori could barely restrain herself from jumping on the stage and kiss her girlfriend. The young Latina felt her heart beating fast in her chest while Jade was giving one hell of a performance...

_You scream at me_

_I scream at you_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_You push me back_

_I push you back_

_Harder_

_Harder_

_You scream at me_

_I scream at you_

_Louder_

_L-l-l-l-louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you_

_And I don't have to_

_I think you know me_

As the song ended everyone started clapping their hands, while Jade was welcoming her standing ovation. Tori got up on the stage with unshed tears in her eyes. Jade took a few step towards her and looked at her girlfriend.

"I missed you" Tori said a bit shyly

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Jade replied to her smirking.

Tori stepped closer to her girlfriend and Jade grabbed her face between her hands before kissing her and wrapping her arms around Tori's neck while she hugged her by the waist. People were cheering and clapping and someone was even whistling at them, while Tori and Jade were deepening the kiss. After a long passionate kiss the two went backstage hand in hand.

"Jade you were... amazing!" Tori exclaimed

"I know" Jade replied with her usual smirk

"Look Jade, I was wrong at pushing you so much to tell your parents about us, just take as long as you need, I understand it's not easy... During these days I kept thinking that you were not willing to tell your parents about me because deep down you didn't think our relationship was serious, but now I realize that I was wrong and I was just being selfish, I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive" Tori said while looking down. She lifted her head looking at Jade who had her arms crossed and an emotionless expression on her face.

"I love you" Tori continued. Tears running down her face. What if it was too late? What if Jade was the one that was mad at her now? Afterall she didn't call her or texted her for two days after their fight. Tori squeezed her eyes in fear while looking away. She started to cry despite she was doing her best not to. Suddenly she felt Jade's hand wiping her tears away from her face. Tori opened her eyes and found Jade's face close to hers. She looked serious but soon she started smiling which reassured Tori a little.

"Baby don't cry, I love you too, and I accept your apologies, but I'm also sorry... You were right. I was afraid to tell my parents about us. I realized that only recently. They ignored me ever since their divorce and even though I kept telling myself they wouldn't care, deep in my heart I feared that revealing them that I was dating a girl would have gave them another reason to be disappointed of me and to be even more distant to me. But I love you... And I want to be with you... Possibly forever. That's how important you are for me. So I'm going to tell them, starting with my mom. She will be home next week... And I'll tell her about us, I'm ready". Tori was speechless after what Jade had just said. She suddenly felt so happy and touched at the same time, that she felt a bit dizzy. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and started to kiss Jade's all over her face while still crying from joy.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Tori was repeating after each kiss on Jade's cheeks, lips, jaw even on her nose and forehead.

Jade was laughing while hugging her back "I know!" she said.

After pulling away Jade added "I'm glad Trina was able to make you come here tonight, at least she was useful this time"

Tori that was wiping tears from her eyes and smiling seemed surprised "You convinced Trina to bring me here tonight?"

"Yeah... Earlier she texted me to tell me that she succeeded in making you come here, if she hadn't I would have just came straight to your house to make up to you"

Tori released an involuntary little squeak in surprise "You... You would have really preferred to come to my house to make up with me rather than performing tonight?"

Jade nodded. Tori kissed her again on the mouth. After a few seconds of kissing Jade pulled away. "Now I owe Trina a favor... I will have to convince Beck to go out on a date with her" Jade said snorting, annoyed.

Tori laughed.

"Come on let's go to my place we need to celebrate our one month anniversary, you didn't forgot about it, right Vega?" Jade asked her raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Tori smirked "Of course not, and I can't wait to give you your... gift" Tori said with a seductive tone while running an hand up her thighs and near her womanhood.

Jade's eyes went wide "God, I can't wait to show you just how much I missed you these days, Tori" she said licking her lips.

Tori giggled at that

**Author's note: So did you like this chapter? Nice surprise huh? This is basically the episode "Tori fixes Beck and Jade" but with Tori in Beck's place and kind of vice versa (at the end). Some of the situations and dialogues and the song performed by Jade (Elizabeth Gillies) "You don't know me" are the same of that episode. Also like you might have noticed there are several other references to other Victorious episodes, like "Three girls and a Moose" and "Wanko's warehouse". That's because the events of the normal series of Victorious are still happening in this fanfiction. Just differently due to the fact that Tori and Jade are together here which changes the outcomes of most of them. Basically I want this fanfiction to be an alternate timeline where Tori and Jade fell in love after Tori goes Platinum, so after that episode things are different from the canon Victorious story, but the events of the normal Victorious timeline still happen, just in a different way due to this change (Tori and Jade being a couple).**

**Also this is my new longest chapter so far.**

**-Darksoul**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: This chapter has sexual references and sexual themes in it. If you are uncomfortable with these things, just skip this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

Tori and Jade were both lying naked together in Jade's bed surrounded by pieces of their clothing all around the Goth's room.

Tori was sleeping on her stomach with a satisfied happy face, one of her legs was still between Jade's thighs that was laying on her back awake instead. Jade was looking at her sleeping girlfriend. Tori's face was turned towards her and her right arm was resting on Jade's stomach. She was snoring lightly while drooling on Jade's pillow. Jade was smiling at how adorable Tori looked asleep.

_I can't believe I risked to lose this angel – _Jade thought, thinking back to the past couple of days. Seeing Tori sleeping completely naked while looking so peaceful after having just made love to her, Jade thought that there was no other word to describe her: Angel.

Sometimes Jade couldn't believe that Tori was her girlfriend now, after having thought about her as a rival for such a long time. And she was even more surprised at how good her and Tori were in bed... It was like their bodies were made for each others. Their first time was already an amazing experience for the both of them, but every time they made love again, they seemed to get even better at it. They learned each other's body very well in just one month... All the most sensitive spots and areas. Jade had found out that she could bring Tori on the verge of climax even by just stimulating her nipples... And when she went down on her vagina with her mouth or her fingers, she could make Tori having almost an infinite number of orgasms in a row. Her record was six. Jade also discovered Tori to be a scratcher when she had a particular intense orgasm. Sometimes she used to dig her nails into her back so much that often she drove blood out of her skin, leaving red marks all over Jade's shoulders. But Jade couldn't say she didn't like it. In fact she loved it. Tori told her once that she was trying her best to stop doing that, cause she didn't want to hurt her or leave scratches on her skin, but Jade actually liked to feel a little pain during sex, it turned her on even more. And the fact that Tori was scratching her often despite the fact that she was trying to hold herself back from doing it, meant that Jade literally drove her insane to the point that Tori couldn't stop herself from scratching Jade's back as much as she tried. The Goth felt pretty smug about it. And she loved this particular of her girlfriend, it just made sex with her even more exciting for her. Tori usually liked to tease Jade a lot kissing her body, or spending a lot of time playing with her boobs or circling her clit with her fingers until the Goth had to literally beg her to make her come. And when she did, Jade used to climax so hard that she felt like her entire body was exploding each time Tori gave her an orgasm. One time Tori even made her squirt much to Jade's surprise and enjoyment. Considering that Tori had been a virgin just a month earlier, either the Latina was a fast learner or she was just a natural at pleasing another woman, Jade was thinking... Jade was proud of her girlfriend and sometimes she liked to brag about her girl's... sexual abilities with other people, but Tori didn't like telling others about their private moments in bed. She was too much of a goody two shoes. Except for when she was between her legs, Jade thought with a smirk...

Jade lifted her head from her pillow to look at the picture of her and Tori in a beautiful embrace. She had put it on the shelf just above the side of the bed where Tori in person was sleeping now. Jade was smiling with happiness looking at the photo and then at her sleeping girlfriend next to her when she heard her phone vibrating on her bedside table. She stretched one arm to take it, trying not to move too much to let Tori sleep. Once she reached her Pearphone Jade saw that it was way past midnight and realized grinning that her and Tori had sex for more than two hours, when she noticed that she had just received a text from Trina:

**_Hey my sister is not picking up, but I guess you two made peace considering that you left the stage together after that kiss, and then you were nowhere to be found for the rest of night – TR_**

Jade smirked and replied to her girlfriend's sister.

**_Yeah, we actually made something more than peace, she is currently asleep in my bed with her legs still intertwined with mine -J_**

**_Oversharing! Anyway I figured that you two perverts ran off somewhere to do that – TR_**

Jade decided to tease the older Vega a bit more

**_Like you never done anything like this before Trina... I heard some interesting stories about you at school, you know – J_**

**_What? What stories?– TR_**

Jade laughed quietly to not wake Tori up, and quickly replied.

**_Relax Trina, I'm just fucking with you... Actually I have just fucked with your sister, but in another way ;) – J_**

Jade muffled another laugh with one hand reading Trina's reply.

**_OMG stop it you freak! – TR_**

**_XD – J_**

**_Anyway I figure Tori's not coming home tonight, right? – TR_**

**_Yeah I think neither of us have the energies to get up from bed right now – J_**

Jade was having too much fun at embarrassing Trina...

**_I said STOP IT! – TR_**

**_Nope... Btw can you tell your parents that Tori is staying at Cat's house or something tonight, so that she can sleep here? – J_**

**_My mom knows by now that when Tori says she is 'sleeping at Cat's' she is actually with you, and luckily for you two my dad has to work tonight so it should be fine – TR_**

Jade smiled.

**_Good... And Trina I meant to thank you for bringing Tori at the Full Moon Jam tonight... I appreciate your help – J_**

**_It's ok but don't think I have forgotten the favor you owe me... - TR_**

Jade rolled her eyes.

**_I will talk to Beck, Trina, but I can't promise you anything – J_**

**_Come on, what's the problem you are not still jealous of him right? You are dating my sister now! :/ – TR_**

**_WTF? Of course I'm not jealous of him anymore, I just don't think he will want to go out on a date with you – J_**

**_Why not? Have you looked at me I'm gorgeous and sexy af! – TR_**

Jade was beginning to lose her patience

**_Look I will talk to him and let you know ok? BYE – J_**

Trina replied her again but Jade didn't even check her new text this time but went on TheSlap to make a post instead.

**_Jade West_**

**_#YouDon'tKnowME So have you people liked my performance at the Full Moon Jam tonight? My girlfriend +ToriVega certainly did and I liked the performance she just gave me even more_**

**_Feeling: In love and naughty ;)_**

It was a bold post that would have certainly attract at least a dozen of pervert comments like honey with bees, but Jade didn't care, she was so happy that her and Tori were back together that she wanted everyone to know. Well they never really broke up and they only stayed away from each other for two days, but Jade was so sad after their fight, and missed seeing Tori and talking to her so much in that couple of days that it felt like two months to her. As expected the post received a comment from Sinjin just few minutes after Jade had made it.

**_SinJinVanCleef commented: Can you please post a video next time Tori gives you one of her 'performances' to show on your homepage? :|..._**

Jade quickly replied.

**_JadeWest: +SinJinVanCleef No, but I can post a video about me murdering you to show at your funeral if you keep being such a creep_**

Just few seconds after her reply, Sinjin deleted his previous comment. Jade smirked while she put her phone away before turning the light of her lamp off and going to sleep hugging Tori's naked body to hers. While doing that she heard Tori mumble "I love you Jade..." in her sleep. Jade tenderly smiled at her kissing her forehead "Love you too, Tori" she replied to her girlfriend that was also smiling with her eyes closed.

/

The next Monday morning Tori and Jade arrived at school together arm in arm, Tori was giggling while saying something to Jade's ear, and the Goth was smiling too. Tori kissed her on the cheek before they found their other friends in the hallway and started to greet them by the school's lockers.

"Hey guys!" Tori happily waved at them with her left hand. Her right arm still around Jade's left one.

"Hey chicas! So great to see that you two finally made peace!" André told them

"That's not the only thing they have done according to Jade's latest post" Rex spoke before Robbie could cover the puppet's mouth.

"Rex! He just meant to say that he is happy for you two!" Robbie quickly said seeing that Jade was already glaring at him. Tori's smile froze on her face and for a moment she looked extremely embarrassed for what the puppet said.

"Oh yeah I read your post Jadey! Tori gave you a private performance last night! What did you sang for her Tor?" the naive Cat Valentine asked the Latina.

Tori turned a deep shade of red while Beck and André were looking at each others struggling not to burst out in laughter. Tori began to stutter "I... well... I..."

Jade interjected "She didn't really sing for me, actually she mostly screamed my name and moaned a few other things" she replied with a smirk. Tori's eyes went wide at that before she released Jade's arm and slapped her on it while blushing even redder "JADE!" Tori yelled at her girlfriend, "Yeah like this" Jade said before starting to laugh alongside Beck and André, Tori slapped and punched her again a few other times on her arm and shoulder trying to actually hurt Jade to make her pay for embarrassing her that much, but Jade barely flinched. Both Robbie and Rex were gaping at the two girls after what Jade had said, while Cat just looked even more confused than usual before she also started to laugh. "Hahahahaha I didn't get it hahahahaha" the redhead said. After everyone stopped laughing and Tori was not covering her face with her hands anymore, Jade turned to Beck.

"Speaking of... hooking ups, Tori told me your date with that skank Meredith didn't go that well right?" she asked her ex boyfriend

"She is not a skank... But yeah I guess we weren't meant to be" Beck replied.

"Well..." Jade seemed to struggle to find the words to continue "What do you think... Why don't we organize a double date between me and Tori and you and Trina?". Everyone looked at the Goth with incredulous looks on their faces except Tori who knew that her girlfriend owed her sister a favor for having brought her to the Full Moon Jam so they could have made up, two days before.

"What? Why Trina of all the girls that are at school? Oh huh no offense Tori!"

"None taken" Tori quickly replied while watching her girlfriend that had an uncomfortable look on her face. Tori crossed her arms and gave her a challenging smirk like she was thinking 'whose the one embarrassed now?'

"Because..." Jade didn't seem to know what to tell him so she just added "Why not?"

"Sorry Jade but I think I can find a girl by myself" Beck replied her

"Oh come on I know Trina can be annoying but so was Tori to me... ("Hey!" Tori interjected) but after knowing her better..." Jade paused "...I don't think I could ever love someone more than how much I love her right now" Jade finally said looking towards Tori.

Tori was looking at her in both surprise and awe, as she didn't expect her girlfriend to be so romantic in front of all of their friends "Oh Jade, you always know just the right thing to say to make a girl go weak at the knees, I love you too hun" Tori said kissing Jade on her cheek. Jade smiled at her before looking back at Beck.

"Plus I kinda owe the older Vega a favor, so what do you say?" the Goth asked him.

Beck seemed to think about it for a moment then looked over to André and Robbie who both shrugged. Cat told him "Trina's not that bad, I had fun with her once, we even took ice creams together when we went to a factory to retrieve a remover for the super glue that glued Tori's zombie mask to her face" "Ugh... don't remind me of that" Tori told her.

_Well Trina was not half bad at kissing me that time she was spreading those rumors that I had asked her out a month ago, plus even though she is often self centered, she actually has a strong personality... And she is pretty hot - _Beck was thinking.

"Ok I will give her a shot, I'm down for this double date" the Canadian boy finally said.

"Great!" Tori said clapping her hands while Jade looked relieved "I just hope my sister won't go into hyperventilation when we will tell her that you agreed!" Tori added.

"Ok, so, the four of us can meet at Nozu tomorrow's evening, is that okay?" Jade asked her girlfriend and her ex boyfriend. Tori nodded smiling while Beck asked:

"Why not today?"

"My mom just got back home after one of her conventions, so I don't want to miss this rare opportunity to tell her about me and Tori, today" Jade answered him. Tori's face lit up and she took Jade's hand in hers.

"Ok then" Beck simply said. As the bell rang and everyone had taken different directions for their classes, Tori and Jade still hand in hand continued to talk while walking "You just saved yourself back there saying that you couldn't love anyone else more than me. I was contemplating of withholding sex for at least a month after you embarrassed me so much with our friends before... Not to mention that post" Tori whispered to her girlfriend's ear. Jade shook her head before looking at Tori with a fake hurt look on her face "An whole month? You're so cruel Vega!" she said.

"That way I would have taught you well not to make fun of me again" Tori continued.

"Good thing I told you how much I love you then... Cause I wouldn't have survived 30 days without your tight little pussy!" Jade said smirking.

Tori let her girlfriend's hand go and stopped walking crossing her arms while tapping her foot on the ground "Jade! I can still contemplate of doing that you know!"

"Like you could survive a month without mine!" Jade teased her.

Tori stopped looking serious and started smiling "Well... yeah I don't think I could..." she said taking her girlfriend's hand back in hers and squeezing it lightly starting to walk again.

"I knew it" Jade replied with a satisfied smirk on her face.

After Jade took Tori to her class they stopped to kiss each others for a few moments. When they pulled apart Tori was smiling widely at Jade but the Goth was looking down and had a thoughtful expression on her face. Tori could also see an hint of what looked like uncertainty and fear in her eyes, a look Tori rarely saw on her girl's face. Tori lifted her chin with one hand to look in her blue eyes.

"Jade? Love, what's wrong?" she asked her

"Nothing Tori... It's just... will you come with me to my house after school? We can tell my mother about us together... I know I should be the one to tell her but... I would really like to have you by my side while I'm doing it, you know?" Jade asked her girlfriend

Tori grinned at her "Of course love, I will be with you... Always".

Jade smiled at her pulling her into another kiss. After few seconds of kissing, Tori tried to pull back to go to her class, But Jade didn't let her go, tightening her grip on her waist and deepening the kiss while pushing Tori against an hallway wall. Tori let out a little moan in surprise and tried to speak in the kiss to tell Jade that they would have been late for class, but as soon as she opened her mouth she felt Jade's tongue going inside. Tori's mind went blank, she just closed her eyes and started to lose herself in this wonderful kiss with Jade, their bodies melted together... At one point she felt one of Jade's leg pushing up between her thighs and Tori couldn't help but release another light moan at the sensation...

"You can swallow each others in your free time ladies, we are at school now so go to your classes immediately if you don't want another detention!" Vice Principal Dickers yelled at them while walking through the hallway. Jade pulled away from Tori who was still panting against the wall where she pushed her. Jade that was panting a bit herself, crossed her arms before saying "Yes sir", Tori just nodded trying to catch her breath. When Dickers was out of sight Jade repeated "Yes sir Dick-face", Tori laughed at that.

"See you later Jade, ok?" The Latina told her while briefly taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Sure, later babe" Jade replied brushing Tori's hand with her thumb and smirking at her girlfriend before heading to her own class.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You know babe, maybe I should go home and change, wear something better to meet your mom..."

Tori was saying after school while Jade was driving them to her house. Tori had texted her own mother saying she would have gone to Jade's house after school but now she was regretting that decision thinking that she should have went to her home first, to change from her school clothes.

"You look fine Tori... I was wearing my usual clothes too when I met your parents remember?"

"Baby you looked perfect when you met my parents... I on the other hand... Won't mind changing into a better outfit so that I can look nice..." Tori was saying

"Tori, you always look nice, so stop..."

"But baby I want to be sure to make a good impression on your mother!"

"I said stop Vega! You're making me even more anxious. And quit calling me 'baby', now's not the time!" Jade yelled at her girlfriend while driving. Noticing Tori's following silence she quickly looked at her and saw the Latina looking down with an hurt expression. The vision broke Jade's heart and she immediately regretted her outburst.

"Ok... I'm sorry, Jade, I didn't mean to make yo..." Tori started apologizing with a low voice but Jade interjected "You have nothing to be sorry for, Tori, I am sorry. I'm just nervous because of my mother, didn't mean to yell at you" Jade removed her right hand from the wheel and grabbed Tori's left one squeezing it gently. "I'm your baby, Tori, you know that and you know that I love when you call me that... Even if I would die before admitting it to anyone else but you" she told her.

Tori smiled widely at that "I know Jade... I'm here with you, you don't have to be nervous", she replied while caressing the back of the Goth's hand to calm her down. Jade seemed to relax a little.

When they arrived at her house, Tori saw for the first time another car in Jade's driveway and knew that it was her mother's. She suddenly started to feel anxious herself, her hands sweating, but she took a deep breath and quickly regained control of herself. She needed to be calm and collected to support Jade right now, she knew that it wasn't easy for her. Also there was no way of telling how her mother would have reacted to the news since she barely spoke to Jade, and according to her in the last few years they had been more like distant roommates than mother and daughter. So there was a chance that Jade's mother would simply not care about their relationship, like Jade initially thought. But that's not what Tori wanted. She wanted her girlfriend's mother to actually care for her daughter, because she knew that despite what Jade was saying, she cared for her parents' opinions. The fact that she had wanted to impress her father with her play the previous year was a proof of that.

As they were walking in the alleyway approaching the door of Jade's house Tori noticed that her girlfriend had stopped half way.

"Jade we can wait if you want... I can just introduce myself as one of your friends for now... we can tell her with time" Tori told her with a reassuring smile.

Jade nodded "Yeah... Maybe that's for the bes..." but then stopped squeezing her eyes and shaking her head "No! I'm not going to keep stalling this, I'm not a coward, you are mine Tori, my girl, you are not just a friend anymore, so my mom better start knowing it!" Jade stepped in front of Tori. The Goth looked the Latina in the eyes before she started caressing her cheek and kissed her briefly on the lips. Then she took her hand in hers to lead her to the front door "Come on" Jade said after taking a deep breath. Tori was grinning like a mad woman... She couldn't help it

_I'm hers... Her girl... And she want her mother to know _Tori had to bit her bottom lip to restrain herself from giggling with happiness.

As they entered Jade's house Tori immediately started inhaling the smell of a smoke. Soon after she spotted a woman dressed in a grey business suit that was sitting on the couch. She had a cigarette in one hand while she was scrambling some papers on the coffee table with the other. She was talking at the earphones.

"No, Amanda I said I will be there myself in a couple of days for that press conference... Yeah ok... just let me know..." she was saying. As soon as she saw that her daughter was with another girl she stopped talking to look at them better She noticed that the two girls were holding hands while they entered the front door, and Tori didn't miss her reaction. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the sight, looking so similar to Jade. She had the same green-blue eyes of her daughter and similar facial features, but darker hair than Jade's natural color. She seemed quite young and beautiful but her face was hardened by all her work and Tori's first impression of her was that she looked quite stern and tired. She waved an hand at her daughter and Tori. Tori responded at the gesture raising her own hand and smiling shyly, but Jade's mother was not looking at them anymore and was already back to talking in her earphones.

Jade just shook her head at her mother while taking her school backpack and Tori's one and leaving them near a coat hanger by the entrance.

Then she stepped closer to the couch where her mother was and crossed her arms while clearing her throat pretty loudly. Tori followed her but remained behind Jade.

"Mother... MOM! I need to talk to you, so put your work aside for a couple of minutes would you?" Jade told her.

Her mother raised the hand with the cigarette towards her daughter while still looking at her papers, and continuing to talk to the phone. The smoke was beginning to feel quite irritating for Tori who took a sneeze and quickly wiped her nose with a tissue. She had never tried to smoke, not even once in her life, and no one of her friends and family smoked, so she wasn't much used to the smell of a cigarette. Jade heard her and turned to her girlfriend with an apologetic look on her face, before her eyes turned furious as she looked towards her mother. She took the cigarette away from her hand turning it off on a nearby ashtray on the coffee table. Her mother looked at her with a surprised and indignant face. "I said I need to talk to you!" Jade yelled at her. Her mom kept staring at her in disbelief before saying in her earphone "Sorry Amanda, I'll call you back".

After that her mother gave her attention to Jade standing up from the couch.

"I was working Jadeyn, how do you think I pay for your school? Do you think I like ignoring you?" she asked her daughter.

"To be honest... yes... Or you would find some time to talk to me every now and then despite your job" Jade sternly replied while crossing her arms.

"Watch your tone young lady, and as you can see I just took a break from my work to talk to you" she replied. Then she looked over to Tori and stepped closer to her. "Sorry about this, I'm Jade's mother, Emily Blake and you are?" she said extending an hand to her. Tori quickly took it with her own slightly trembling hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Tori, Tori Vega" she said a bit shyly

"Tori? That's a very particular name" Emily replied

"It's a short form for 'Victoria', my full name is Victoria Dawn Vega, but my family and friends call me 'Tori' from practically the day I was born, so I usually introduce myself like that when I meet new people" Tori began rambling. She couldn't help herself but start rambling like that when she was nervous.

"Well it's good to meet you Tori. Please take a seat" Emily said motioning towards the couch. As Tori and Jade sat down, Emily went to the kitchen and then returned with a tray with two cups of coffee and some sugar that she placed on the coffee table after putting away her work's papers.

"I made it not long before you two arrived, sugar?" she asked Tori while sitting between her and Jade. Tori nodded. "Jade likes her coffee bitter instead" Emily said handing her daughter her cup.

"I know" Tori replied with a shy smile while sipping her coffee. Emily smiled aswell but looked at her a bit suspiciously "It's great to know another one of Jade's friends, I only ever met Catarina. Her and Jade know each others from when they were little"

"Oh yeah, Cat is also a good friend of mine, we all go to school together" Tori interjected

"So you also attend Hollywood Arts?" Jade's mother asked her.

"Yes, my sister Trina went there before me but... long story short I had to replace her to perform a song one time, and apparently everyone liked my singing so much that they gave me the opportunity to attend Hollywood Arts too" Tori replied

"That's great, you are a singer then?" Emily continued

"Yes, I also like acting, but yeah singing is my true passion, since I'm pretty good at it apparently" Tori said while blushing slightly.

Jade interjected "Pretty good? She is amazing, I won't be surprised if she will become a famous pop star one day" Tori's face lit up but blushed even redder at the same time.

"Aw thank you Jade, but you have a wonderful voice aswell, you slayed with your song at the Full Moon Jam last night" Tori replied while Jade was smiling at her.

Emily's face turned to look at her daughter and then back to Tori. She seemed surprised before she continued to speak to the Latina "You must be very close friends, cause I never heard Jadeyn give such compliments to anyone but her boyfriend Beck"

Tori opened her mouth and closed it looking over to Jade.

"Mom, me and Beck are not together anymore" Jade replied with a firm voice.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, is this what you wanted to talk about?" her mom asked her.

"No, we broke up more than three months ago. And I had already told you once when you asked me why you weren't seeing him anymore around here... Remember?"

Emily seemed to think about it "Oh... sure. So it's definitive?" she asked Jade who nodded before continuing "What I wanted to tell you is that I'm dating another person now and..." Jade stopped and looked down a bit unsure. "And...?" her mother interjected. Jade remained silent. Seeing her girlfriend so nervous, Tori stood up and went sitting next to her wrapping an arm around Jade's shoulders. Emily looked at them confused while she was able to hear them whispering to each others "You want me to tell her? "No I can do this, but thank you".

"Please tell me you didn't bring your friend here to help you tell me that you are pregnant of some guy you just started dating" Emily said with an hand on her forehead while looking at Jade.

"What? No... Actually you have nothing to worry about in that regard" Jade told her mother looking at her again. Emily looked even more confused now "What I was about to tell you is that even if we are dating from only one month, this person is very special to me and..." Jade stopped again but this time continued looking at her mother in the eyes before motioning towards Tori with a tilt of her head "...you are looking at her right now".

Tori felt herself blushing furiously while she still had her arm wrapped around Jade's shoulders. She dared looking towards Jade's mom. Her eyes were wide in realization as she was looking at her daughter then to Tori then back to her daughter. She seemed about to stand up as she looked away but then stayed sit. She looked back at Tori who was still holding her daughter but by now Jade had found one of her hands on her leg and was caressing it. Emily stayed silent for so long that Tori began to grow worried. Jade took her hand and could feel her girlfriend's palm sweaty and cold at the same time. Jade was also growing impatient for a reaction from her mother "SO?" she asked a bit more loudly than what she intended. Jade's mother opened her mouth but closed it soon after. Finally she started to speak "Jade... I... didn't know... didn't think... you were" she motioned towards her and Tori.

"A lesbian?... Yeah, mom, I am. Well I'm actually attracted to both girls and guys, but I'm definetely gay for Tori, and there's no one else I'd rather be with" Jade said. Tori couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's words with an happy face. Emily gulped before speaking again.

"But if you like both sexes didn't you think that maybe this is just a phase? I mean... You were with that Beck guy for what? two years? While you said you are dating this girl from just one month... Maybe you are both just... experimenting your sexuality... You are still going to marry a man in the future right?" she said with a shocked face. Jade had a determined face instead, while speaking with her mother again:

"No mom I'm sure that this is not a phase... I used to think that for years... that my attraction for girls was just that. But it wasn't. When I first met Tori I hated her, and one of the reason, was that I felt physically attracted to her and didn't want to admit it, not even to myself... Then I got to know her better and realized it was not just a physical attraction, and definetely not a phase. I did my best to stay away from her by being mean to her. But I ended up falling in love with her anyway. During this month spent with her, I felt sensations I never felt with Beck or anyone else. Now I know for sure that it's her, and it's always been her. When I will get married, she will be the one to meet me on that altar..." Jade stopped looking a bit worried and embarassed of what she had just said before turning to Tori. She found her girlfriend looking at her with her mouth open forming an 'o'. Her eyes filled with tears she was trying to hold. "...If she will want me" Jade added in the end. Tori started to speak through tears of joy "Of course Jade, you are the love of my life". Jade leaned her face to Tori's and kissed her without caring when she heard her mother releasing a shocked gasp.

They were kissing for just a few seconds when Emily yelled at them "Ok, now stop!". The two young girls pulled a part, Tori quickly wiped her tears from her face, embarassed.

Emily stood up from the couch "Let's not get ahead of ourselves now... I mean it's too early to even think of the possibility that you two will end up getting married. Come on you are not even 18 yet, and you have to think about the consequences of this... love of yours... Now people might be more open minded than how they were at my times, but going further in this relationship of yours will never allow you to live a normal life. People will always talk behind your back, some will not even accept you... your future careers will be more difficult... you will never have babies and experiencing what is like to raise a kid..."

"Yes, because you and dad have done an amazing job at that, ignoring me for half of my life" Jade interjected while Tori added "And who says we can't have kids? There are a lot of ways for same sex couples to have kids now. Just because we are both girls doesn't mean we can't have a child thanks to a semen donor, when and if we decide to have a baby", she turned towards Jade and saw her nodding in agreement while still looking at her mother that was now pacing in the living room.

"And as for my career, being with a woman will not stop me from continuing to work hard for it, my talents didn't change, same as Tori" Jade said looking at Tori who replied "I agree" and continued to say "Our friends know about us, same as my family... And they all accept us. That's the people we care about. Anyone else's opinion doesn't matter to us. But your opinion does. Yours and Jade's father. And we were hoping that you would approve our love, because even though you were distant from your daughter while she was growing up, I can see that she still cares about your opinion... And she still loves you... So I would really like you to be part of our lives" Tori said. Jade was looking down but when she felt Tori squeezing her hand and saw her smiling reassuringly, she smiled back and nodded.

Emily had stopped pacing and was now looking at them. She seemed at loss for words. Until she finally said

"I'm sorry I don't think I can accept your... relationship right now, I need some time to process all of this" she said before storming off of the living room headed to her bedroom.

Tori and Jade remained on the couch in silence. Tori was looking at Jade. She was staring at the point where her mother practically ran away from the living room. Tori could see her hands clenching in fists on her knees. Tori started hugging Jade and caressing her back trying to calm her down. After a few minutes Tori started to grow worried for her girlfriend and asked her cautiously "Jade? Love, are you ok? Talk to me". Jade looked over the now empty coffee cups on the table and took one in her hands after pulling away from Tori's embrace to stand up. Then she threw the cup against a wall. It shattered in pieces. Tori stood up immediately and went to hug her girlfriend again from behind "Calm down, babe I'm here" she started to kiss her on the neck and on her cheeks. Jade started to cry and curse before gripping one of Tori's arm and dragging her to the front door "Let's get out of here!" she said stopping near the door to hand Tori their backpacks before leaving her house with her. When they reached the car, Jade threw her keys to Tori "You think you can manage to take us to your house? I don't trust myself to drive in this state" she said her voice shaking so much with rage that for a moment even Tori felt scared so she quickly nodded. She didn't took her license yet because of an... accident, involving an old lady in a wheelchair some time ago, so she didn't really have any driving experience but her house was about 5 minutes away from Jade's one, so she thought she could manage it. She started driving slowly, and was half worried that Jade would have complained from how slow she was going, but her girlfriend just kept sobbing while staring outside her window, like she didn't want Tori to see her crying. Tori tried to talk to her a few times but received no response. When she arrived to her house Tori pulled in her driveway and cautiously parked. As soon as Tori turned off the car and released her seatbelt, Jade almost pulled her girlfriend in her seat wrapping her arms around her neck to hug her before crying on one of her shoulders.

"If... my mother... reacted like this... I don't even want to think about what my father will say... I knew it... How dare she... She is never home and now she thinks she can tell me how I should live my life?... It would have been better if she just didn't care... But... God... Why the fuck can't she just approve and support us like your parents do?"

"Shhh... Love, don't worry she didn't react that bad afterall, she was mostly surprised"

"She literally said she can't accept us!"

"She said right now, but she also said she needs time... You will see, she will come around eventually" Tori said while hugging her girlfriend tightly.

They stayed like that for a long time. Tori started to hum in Jade's ear and occasionally kiss her on the head to calm her. After several minutes Jade seemed to calm down. Tori released her and wiped the trails of tears and mascara from Jade's cheeks using a tissue, while the Goth was looking down with her arms still around Tori's neck. "Sorry you had to see me like this... I should be the strong one in this couple" Jade said.

Tori kissed her briefly on the lips "Don't be sorry Jade, you are strong, you are the strongest woman I have ever met. And I'm so lucky to get to call you my woman" she said and saw Jade smiling while still looking down. "Come on let's get inside" Tori told her. Jade nodded.

As they were approaching Tori's front door, Jade stopped and asked her. "Can I sleep here tonight? I know your dad won't like it, but I don't think I would be able to see my mother right now". Tori smiled at her "Don't worry, we will convince my dad to let you stay".

As they entered Tori's house the couple was immediately approached by Trina who had her phone in her hand and was practically bouncing from happiness "Beck just asked me if I want to go on a date with him at Nozu tomorrow night! I can't believe it! I mean I knew he would have asked me out sooner or later but I'm still so happy! He told me it will be a double date with you two aswell!" she was saying

"Not now Trina!" Tori told her sister.

"Why what happened between you two now?" she asked, her smile turning into a frown while she was looking at both of them, realizing that Jade had just been crying. They ignored her while approaching Tori's parents who were sitting at the kitchen table. Their parents greeted them with a smile before turning serious looking at Jade's sad face.

"Tori, Jade what happened darlings?" Holly asked them

"Oh nothing... We just tried to tell my poor excuse for a mother about us, to make her be a part of our life... and she just spit in our faces saying that she can't accept us" Jade spoke before Tori could.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry" Holly said standing up to hug Jade. Jade stayed still for a moment before she started to hug her back. While they were hugging Tori's father spoke to his daughter "Did she threw her out?"

"No dad, but she pretty much told us that she doesn't approve our relationship so Jade needs some space right now and doesn't want to see her... Can she... sleep here... tonight?" Tori hesitantly asked him. David looked uncertain between her and Jade, then he looked towards his wife who started to say "We have a sleeping bag afterall... she can sleep in Trina's room, that way there should be no problem, right?" she asked her husband.

"Sure, you can stay Jade" David finally answered smiling at the two girls.

"Thank you daddy!" Tori told him hugging his father.

"Thanks David... I uh... really appreciate it... I won't stay long, my mother leaves again for work in two days so I'll come back to my house then. And by the time she will be back, I'll be less angry...I think" Jade said. David just nodded at her.

"Wait, who said I would agree to let Jade sleep in my room?" Trina interjected arriving in the kitchen in that moment.

"Trina! Do I have to remind you that you wouldn't have a date with Beck if it wasn't for her?" Tori told her sister.

Trina stayed silent for a few seconds and then she just rolled her eyes saying "Fiiiiiine!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: again sexual stuff... So you have been warned**

**Chapter 14**

The following day Tori and Jade were doing their math homeworks in Tori's room after school. Earlier Jade went to her own house before school to pick some clothes. Her mother heard her while she was exiting the house and tried to call her but she was soon out of the door and back to her car. Emily tried to call her a few times on her phone too, but Jade didn't answer or call her back. Her mother's reaction when she told her about her and Tori really hurt Jade and now she wanted to hurt her mom just as much by not even letting her know where she was. Even though she knew that her mother almost certainly suspected her to be at her girlfriend's house...

Jade was sitting at Tori's desk and couldn't concentrate on her homework with Tori lying on her bed nearby. She was wearing her glasses while studying and was dressed with a sleeveless yellow shirt and jeans shorts. She was lying on her stomach and had her legs up in the air and crossed by the ankles and was wearing white socks at her feet. She was tapping her lips with the rubber of her pencil in concentration, with her book opened in front of her. Jade was practically drooling at her thinking how sexy she looked. Tori quickly glanced at her and smiled before looking back at her book.

"Jade you're staring... Again" she told her giggling.

Jade smirked "Well maybe if you would quit being so damn hot I wouldn't"

Tori giggled again and turned to her "How can I quit, if I'm not doing anything to try to look hot in the first place?" she asked grinning

"That's what makes you even hotter Vega" Jade said while standing up looking at her girlfriend with hungry eyes. Jade grabbed her book and threw it away across her room.

"Hey! We need to finish homework before our date with Trina and Beck, remember?" Tori exclaimed. Jade ignored her and pushed her body to make her roll on the bed so that she was now laying on her back. Jade immediately kicked off her boots and jumped on Tori's bed straddling her girlfriend's legs. She gently took Tori's glasses off and put them aside on the floor, before immediately starting to kiss her. After few minutes of kissing, Tori had her arms wrapped around Jade's neck while the Goth was feeling up the Latina's breasts cupping them above her shirt. Tori moaned lightly before releasing the kiss "Jade... we should go back to..." but Jade was already kissing her again sliding her tongue in her girlfriend's mouth. Tori closed her eyes and started to suck on Jade's tongue, something she learned to do from Jade herself. That was turning Jade on so much that her right hand left one of Tori's breast and immediately started to travel down her girlfriend's body reaching the waistband of her shorts, undoing the first button and pushing the zip down soon after. Jade pushed two fingers hard against Tori's pussy from above her pink panties. Tori released another moan, a bit louder this time while she opened her eyes and one of her hands left Jade's neck to stop her, grabbing the Goth's hand that was now travelling on her crotch.

"Jade... we can't... my parents are right downstairs and Trina's room is next to mine" Tori said

"We will be quick and quiet I promise, don't worry baby" Jade told her smirking

"You know I can't keep my voice down while we... you know" Tori replied turning slightly pink on her cheeks.

Jade smiled proudly "Then I will silence you" she said before pushing Tori's panties on one side and starting to gently caress her girlfriend's pussy before rubbing her with two fingers. Tori immediately closed her eyes starting to pant at the sensation while she was biting her lower lip to try to keep quiet. When Jade started to touch her clit with her thumb Tori opened her mouth ready to release a loud moan, but Jade anticipated her by kissing her hard so that Tori's moan was muffled by her mouth. Jade then pushed two fingers inside Tori's pussy lips while she released Jade's mouth and turned her head on one side to bit her fist to try to keep quiet. Her moans were low but still pretty audible. Jade made her turn her head towards her again with her left hand and kissed her again while speeding up the rhythm pumping her two fingers in and out of Tori. Then Jade added a third finger inside of her speeding up her trusts even more. Despite all the sex they had during their first month together, Tori was still so beautifully tight down there. Jade loved it, even if sometimes when she added a third finger in Tori's vagina she was half worried of hurting her. The first time she did it, Tori whimpered so loudly that Jade was about to stop, but the Latina immediately told her to continue, so since then Jade knew that her girlfriend could handle a little pain. That thought was making Jade even more horny.

While Jade was pumping her fingers in and out of her very fast, Tori couldn't help it but release Jade's mouth and moan loudly as she was about to climax. "Ohhh... Jaaade I love you... And I'm coming for YOUUU..." Jade immediately used her other hand to cover Tori's mouth, muffling her scream, "I know baby" Jade whispered to her while she felt Tori's walls clenching around her fingers and looked Tori right in her big brown eyes while her pupils were dilating for the orgasm she was feeling. The Latina seemed in ecstasy while her legs were wrapping tightly around Jade's waist and her hands were gripping her shoulders while she was coming. Jade felt the pleasing and by now familiar pain of her girlfriend's polished pink nails digging in her bare shoulders (Jade was wearing a black tank top). Jade helped Tori finish her orgasm and then released her sliding her hand out of her vagina. Jade then pushed herself on the opposite side of Tori's bed and layed down on her back. After watching Tori come so satisfied, Jade was feeling so horny that she felt that she immediately needed a release so she started to lick and suck the fingers that had been inside of Tori just few seconds before while unbuttoning her jeans and sliding her left hand inside to touch herself. Tori was still panting with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath on the opposide side of the bed, recovering from her quick but wonderful orgasm. She heard Jade starting to pant and breath heavy too. Tori opened her eyes and lifted her head, and as soon as she saw what her girlfriend was doing she smiled.

The Latina sat down and removed her girlfriend's dark purple socks with black skulls on them, from her feet. Like usual she had black polished toenails. "Let me have one of mine 'Jade's body appreciation session' before I make you come for me, ok baby?" Tori asked Jade, who smirked and nodded at her. "Yay, let's give these beautiful feet a little massage today, shall we?" Tori said while lifting one of her girlfriend's feet and starting to massage it before doing the same to the other one. Jade released her hand from her mouth and moaned in pleasure "Oh yes... Thanks Tori, my feet hurt so much some days". Tori smiled and kissed her right foot "Poor baby... Why don't you wear more comfortable shoes?". Jade chuckled and replied "Because then I wouldn't have a perfect excuse to make my girlfriend giving me such amazing foot rubs". Tori laughed "You don't need an excuse, you just have to ask me" she said before bringing one of Jade's foot to her mouth. She started kissing the bottom of it then took one big lick from the heel to the tip of the big toe before doing the same thing to her other foot. "Queen I'm at your feet..." Tori said seductively which made Jade smile while she was resuming to lick at her hand.

Tori didn't know why but Jade's feet were turning her on like crazy from way before they got together. It all started when Tori watched a video on TheSlap where the Goth was talking about the things she hated the most and ended the clip saying she would have switched off her camera using 'the power of her toes' with her camera's remote in her foot. Initially Tori thought there was something wrong with her for liking the Goth's feet so much, and tried to tell herself that her appreciation was just purely aesthetic and that she simply liked Jade's black painted toenails, pushing those thoughts away. But now while she was beginning to suck on Jade's toes, Tori was thinking that it was only normal for her to be so attracted to her girlfriend's feet, since she looked a goddess from head to toe. Tori never told Jade that she liked her feet so much fearing that she would have made fun of her for a long time, but she believed that Jade might have realized her secret passion by now, since sometimes Tori used to literally worship the Goth's feet before having sex with her and could see Jade's smirk while watching her doing it. In fact Jade enjoyed to see her girlfriend literally at her feet and the thought alone was a huge turn on for her, so she used to let Tori do whatever she wanted with them. She used to feel adored, almost venerated, when Tori did that, something Jade never felt with Beck. Also despite having been in her combat boots all day, Jade's feet didn't smell but tasted so good, probably because the Goth was somehow able to not sweat, Tori was thinking (except for when they had sex or that time when they were all locked in Beck's RV at the beach for several hours). At one point Tori heard Jade release a light moan since she was still touching herself while watching Tori sucking at her feet, so the Latina released her mouth from one of her foot and decided to actually go down to business.

"Let me help you with that" Tori said looking at Jade's hand that was rubbing her vagina from inside her pants.

Jade smiled with the fingers of her other hand (still covered in Tori's girlcum) inside her mouth, while Tori was pushing the Goth's black jeans and white panties down her legs just enough for her to be able to dive her face in Jade's pussy. "Oh baby... yes Tori!... My pussy is yours... I love your tongue..." Jade said before she had to bit her fingers to prevent herself from moaning at the sensation of Tori's tongue licking on her pussy lips. Her left hand was now gripping locks of Tori's long hairs and occasionally the back of her head to push her further in her vagina. Tori quickly started to lick up and down Jade's pussy. Like everytime she used to go down on her girlfriend Tori started to think she would have never get enough of the taste of that beautiful vagina as she started biting lightly at the Goth's pussy lips. "Vega... you drive me crazy... when you do that!" Jade said panting while bucking her hips in her girlfriend's face, trying to keep her voice down as best as she could. Tori giggled against her vagina "I'm going to eat you alive Queen!" she said spreading her girlfriend's legs even more and continuing to lick Jade pussy up and down again. The Goth felt the Latina's tongue and occasionally even her nose trying to probe her vagina, which was making her see stars from the pleasure. It wasn't long before Jade released her now clean fingers from her mouth and used her whole palm to muffle a long moan that escaped her mouth while her orgasm hit her. Tori was now gathering her juices licking Jade's pussy clean, as the Goth felt another tiny orgasm while bucking her hips against Tori's face. "Oh babe you're so cute!" Tori said removing her face from the Goth's womanhood to look at her face before kissing Jade pussy's lips tenderly. Tori loved Jade's reactions each time she had an orgasm, she looked so vulnerable but at the same time relaxed and happy like nothing in the world could make her feel better. It was the same for Tori. Of course Tori was a virgin before her first time with Jade, but she would've lied if she said she never tried to gave herself an orgasm by touching herself before (even though she wasn't exactly proud of that). But she couldn't remember of having ever felt as good as when Jade was between her legs or as when she was the one pleasing her girlfriend. Tori found each time they were making love extremely romantic.

When Tori felt her girlfriend's body relax she released her mouth from her pussy and licked her lips before reaching up to lay next to Jade on the bed and kiss her on the mouth. Jade poked her lips with her tongue asking entrance to taste herself even better in Tori's mouth and let Tori taste herself on her own. When they released each others Tori was smiling.

"Mmmh... that was so good... but can we go back to study now?" she teased her girlfriend. Jade laughed "Yes... But only because your parents are at home, or I would be ready to go down on you right away"

"Oh I know you are addicted to my pussy, Jade" Tori replied giggling.

"Tori stop it or I won't be able to restrain myself from taking you again, right now! When you talk dirty you turn me on to the point that I can't think straight... pun intended"

Tori laughed at that.

"And by the way so are you to my puss" Jade then added.

"That's true love" Tori said smiling and pecking her girl on the cheek.

After that, the two lovers went to the bath together to recompose themselves a little, before going back to study and then getting ready for their date with Beck and Trina. They dressed casually, afterall they were just going to Nozu and this was mostly Trina and Beck's date. They agreed to go there with one car, Beck's one that would have come pick them up around 7:30. When they went downstairs they found Trina that on the contrary of them was dressed like she was about to attend a big event. She had a silver short dress that revealed a lot of both her legs and her cleavage and was wearing high black heels at her feet. She was pacing in the living room.

"It was about time you two came down, Beck is going to be here any minute now!" she told them.

"We were finishing some homeworks Treen!" Tori said

"Maybe you would have finished them sooner if you were able to stay in the same room together without jumping each others"

Tori turned red almost immediately while yelling "Trina!"

"Relax, mom and dad are not at home right now. But I'm surprised they didn't hear anything earlier, you two pervs are terrible at keeping your voice down"

"Trina... Oh my God, shut up!" Tori said while covering her face with one hand

Jade just laughed and shrugged "Well take a look at your sister, she is so freaking hot, I can't control myself much around her" she said while hugging her girlfriend from behind and kissing her on the neck. Tori smiled but she was still blushing.

"And you are not exactly good at keeping quiet neither Trina, sleeping in your room last night was horrible. You kept snoring loudly and talking in your sleep almost all the time!" Jade added.

Now it was Trina's turn to blush "I don't... and what did you hear me say exactly?"

"Ugh... It's better if I don't tell you... But I'm positive that you were dreaming about Beck last night" Jade smirked at the older Vega who blushed even more. Both Jade and Tori laughed but Tori seemed slightly embarassed herself for her sister. Not long after that the door bell rang and Tori started to approach the front door, but Trina practically pushed her aside and did her best to ran to open the door in her heels.

As she opened the door Beck appeared on the doorway.

"Hey Trina, you look beautiful, so... ready to go?" he said

"Oh Beck... Thank you, you look great yourself... of course! I'm always ready for you!" Trina replied to him with an excited voice

"Yeah that's what she kept saying last night while sleeping" Jade whispered to Tori pointing at Trina with a thumb. Tori shook her head smiling.

"Hey girls, are you coming?" Beck then said looking over to Tori and Jade

"Actually we already cam... Ouch dammit Vega that really hurt!" Jade said after being interrupted by Tori who pinched her arm. After one quick glare to her girlfriend Tori replied to the Canadian boy "Sure Beck, let's go!", and with that the four of them were out of the house.

Tori and Jade sit in the backseats of his car while Trina sit in the passenger frontseat next to Beck who was driving. During the travel to Nozu, as expected Trina was mostly the one who talked, about herself and how much that date meant to her and how happy she was. Jade didn't miss Beck occasionally glancing at Trina's cleavage and she remembered when her ex used to do that to her when they were together. Jade smirked thinking that the boy was definetely interested in the older Vega. But she didn't care... Cause now she had the younger, more talented and sexier Vega all for herself, Jade thought while putting her hand on Tori's knee to caress her thigh. Tori smiled tenderly at her and started to brush Jade's hand on her leg.

When they arrived at Nozu, Mrs. Lee soon greeted them "Oh what do we have here, a nice pretty couple (she said referring to Beck and Trina) and the two evil witches who left my daughter hanging on a theater's ceiling for a whole play despite I payed for it"

"Nice to see you too Mrs Lee" Jade replied to her, sarcastic

"Oh come on, it's been a long time since then why don't we forget once and for all about that... accident" Tori said. Mrs. Lee was glaring at her "Sure... Why not" she said but she was looking not convinced at all of her own words.

After taking their seats at a table for four and giving their orders they started to eat their sushi. They exchanged normal talks and surprisingly Trina was able to make everyone laugh at the table telling a story about when Tori was a child. Apparently once they went to a park with their parents, and a guy dressed in a giant hot dog costume fell off a cliff and rolled towards little Tori while falling

"...Tori was so scared that she kept running through the park without looking back before my parents were able to catch her, and that's the reason why even now she doesn't particularly like hotdogs" As Trina ended her story, her, Jade and Beck had tears in their eyes from laughters while Tori was frowning.

"That's not funny! I was scared of people in costumes for years after that! And I could tell you even more embarassing stories about Trina!" Tori said, while Trina immediately stopped laughing. When they finished eating and were about to leave, Beck payed for him and Trina while Jade payed for her and Tori like usual.

"Are you ever going to let me pay for one of our dates?" Tori asked Jade.

"Nope, but I know other ways you can pay me back if you care about it so much" Jade replied to her with a smirk. Tori rolled her eyes at her and smiled back before leaving Nozu and heading to Beck's car.

Beck and Trina had started holding hands while approaching the boy's car, Tori touched Jade's arm to make her turn towards them so she could see them. Jade smiled back at her and was about to tell something when in that moment a couple of boys approached them. One of them was tall and had brown hairs, the other one had darker hair and was shorter.

"Hey guys! We saw you in the restaurant before... Can we join you?" the taller one said.

"Yeah, I'm Mark and this is my friend Bob, and we would really like to get to know these two lovely ladies a little better" the shorter said ogling Tori and Jade. Jade was staring at them with a murdering look on her face while Tori was just rolling her eyes.

"Dudes I don't think that's a good idea" Beck interjected.

"Why? We thought that you were with her or do you want all of these beauties for yourself?" Bob said challenging to Beck while motioning towards Trina.

"You don't understand, she is my sister and that's her girlfriend so I don't think they would be interested in you two losers" Trina said while pointing at Tori and Jade who started holding hands aswell in that moment.

"Sure, you want us to believe that such hotties could be lesbians, hahahah" Mark said grinning like an idiot. In that moment Jade turned to Tori and took her face between her hands and kissed her hard on the lips. The eyes of the two boys went wide. They seemed about to pass out from the excitment.

"Now do you believe that this beautiful woman is my girlfriend, and therefore my property?" Jade said with an angry tone of voice at the two boys. Tori smiled widely hearing her say that.

"Wow I would have never took you for dykes! Well this actually makes you even hotter we can still have fun, let us take yo..." before Bob could finish his sentence Jade had hit him hard with a knee between his legs. The boy immediately fell on his own knees while covering his injured lower regions with his hands, but Jade had not finished with him yet: as he was on his knees she hit him again this time with a left hook on the face making him land flat face first on the ground. Mark stared at her in fear and disbelief.

"You want some too?" Jade told him. The shorter boy shook his head no and started to run away. As Bob got up, he had a bruise under his left eye and a small trail of blood on his lower lip. He seemed furious and about to throw himself on Jade to pick up a fight. "You bitch!" he said. Tori took one of her girlfriend's arm and pulled her back worried for her. Beck left Trina's hand and tried to step between the tall boy and Jade, but she had picked her scissors already and was now pointing them at the tall boy's throat. Bob immediately stopped while looking at the blades that Jade was now pointing against his jugular.

"Say that again asshole... I dare you!" she told him.

The boy looked scared shitless before he stepped back and followed his friend running in his same direction. While he was running away they heard him say "Crazy dyke!" so Jade replied "Come say that to my face you pansy!" but he kept running away until he disappeared. Jade put her scissors back in her boot.

"Wow nice punch Jade!" Trina told her after some moments.

"Yeah good one!" Beck added

"She is my hero!" Tori said while wrapping her arms around Jade's waist and kissing her on the mouth. Jade smiled as she pulled Tori closer deepening the kiss.

While seeing them kissing Beck turned to Trina to tell her "Well... I have to say they make a very good cou..." but he wasn't able to finish as Trina wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss too. Tori and Jade briefly pulled a part to see them kissing too before smirking at each others and resuming their own kiss.

After the two couples kissed for several minutes they were back in Beck's car heading to the Vega's house. Trina was holding his hand on the shift, while in the backseat Tori was kissing the knuckles of Jade's left hand that had light red bruises on it after having punched Bob.

"It's fine, Tori, really... It's not the first time I had to punch someone" Jade told her smiling.

Tori stopped her kisses and lifted her head from her girlfriend's hand "Oh so you want me to stop?" she asked smirking.

"I never said that" Jade replied grinning. As Tori smiled and resumed to kiss the back of Jade's hand and her fingers, Jade added "It's the second time already that we find two jerks at Nozu who try to hit on us". Tori nodded against her hand "But these two were way sleazier than the first two" she said remembering the two dumb boys they found at Nozu during their playdate for Sikowitz several months before. "But luckily I have you to protect me" Tori continued smiling while kissing Jade's hand.

Jade smiled herself "Always" she replied.

The four of them spent the rest of the night playing poker, in Tori's kitchen, while laughing and having small talks, before Beck had to go back to his house. Him and Trina kissed on the doorway for several seconds which made her father leering at them and rumorously clear his throat while he was sitting on the couch with his wife watching TV. Tori and Jade laughed at that and took the opportunity that he was distracted to start kissing too in the kitchen.

/

The following morning at school Tori and Jade were sitting next to each others at lunch with the rest of their friends plus Trina now sitting next to Beck on the opposite side from Jade and Tori. Jade's mother had tried to call her many other times the previous evening but she refused to pick up the phone. Tori had tried to talk to her about it trying to convince her girlfriend to speak with her mother. But Jade still felt very angry at her mom so she didn't listen to her girlfriend's advice. That day her mother would be off to work so Jade would have come back to her house. She had invited Tori after school, knowing that they would have had the house all for themselves and she agreed. But before that, at lunch, their friends were still very surprised about Trina and Beck.

"Teck! No... Brina... hmmm... dang it, I can't find a cool name for your couple" Cat was saying to Beck and Trina.

"Like mine and Jade's Jori?" Tori said while wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist. The Goth girl just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her salad.

"Yeah... I'm usually so good at this..." Cat continued to say.

"So we have another new couple in our group now! Great! I wonder who will hook up next!" André interjected.

"I thought Cat had a thing for Robbie" Trina said

Cat turned as red as her hair, while Robbie (that didn't have Rex with him that day) started to choke on his food.

"Yeah I bet my money on them" André said smiling. Cat seemed even more embarassed as she said "Me and Robbie are just good friends!"

"Sure... Very good friends" André mocked them elbowing Robbie. Seeing her friend, Cat, so embarassed Jade interjected turning to André "Or maybe it will be you and Robbie" at that everyone laughed except André and Robbie. Cat looked relieved that everyone's attention was not on her anymore as she glanced over Jade thankful while the Goth nodded slightly at her. Tori didn't miss this interaction and smiled too, while still hugging her girlfriend by the waist... Tori loved when her girlfriend used to be so kind towards her or their friends. It proved her what a great person she was. Tori smiled widely looking at Jade. The Goth noticed her girlfriend's stare and asked her "What?"

"Nothing" Tori replied before whispering in her ear "I was just thinking how cute you are".

Jade smirked at that.

/

After school Tori and Jade were entering the Goth's house while laughing with each others when they suddenly froze in their steps as they unexpectedly saw two people sitting on the living room couch. One was Jade's mother, Emily and the other one, was her father...


	15. Chapter 15

**My longest chapter so far enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 **

"Mom, Dad... What are you doing here?" Jade asked her parents after a moment of silence.

"My assistant Amanda will be at the convention I was supposed to attend in Fresno in my place and your father was also able to take some time off his work to talk to you"

"Jade it's good to see you, it's been a long time" her dad started to say while standing up from the couch and approaching his daughter. He tried to put an hand on her shoulder but she pulled back.

"Yeah, no shit dad... You prefer to talk to me more at the phone than in person so if you are here now I guess mom already told you everything" Jade said while stepping closer to Tori and taking her hand. She noticed that her girlfriend was slightly shaking, which meant she was nervous so Jade squeezed her hand a little.

"Yeah, actually... Your mother told me that you were seeing a girl" her father continued

"It's not just any girl, it's her, and I'm not just seeing her, I'm in love with her" Jade said while turning to see Tori who had a shy but grateful smile on ber face. Jade's father seemed to look at Tori better.

Tori was unsure of what to do during that tense situation but in the end she decided to extend an hand and try to greet her girlfriend's father "Hi Mr. West, I'm Victoria Vega, Tori if you want... I don't know if you remember me but I helped your daughter to realize the play you attended some time ago" she said. Jade's dad looked at her hand for a second than took it and shook it. He had a firm grip. "I vaguely remember, I am Sean West, Jade's father" he said. Tori nodded at him.

"If you are here to help mom convince me that this is just a phase and that I made a wrong life's choice, spare me because..."

In that moment Emily, Jade's mother stood up "It's not like that Jade please let's all sit down and have a talk in the kitchen". Jade seemed surprised and looked at Tori who nodded at her.

After following Jade's parents in the kitchen they all sit at a table, Tori and Jade on the same side. Tori took Jade's hand under the table and Jade started to caress it with her thumb. They were all silent for several seconds when Jade started to speak "So why am I attending this family reunion?"

"Jade... The reason I called your father is because in the past couple of days I thought a lot about you and Tori... And about what your... girlfriend said in particular" Emily told her. Tori released an "Oh...?" with a low voice. Jade was still looking at her mother when she briefly smiled at Tori and continued to talk to her "She said that you want us to be part of your life and that's what your dad and I want to do from now on... We realize to have been too distant from you while you were growing up, but we want to make up for that... So... our first step is to accept the fact that you like girls, and accept your relationship with Tori... she is very wise for her age considering the things she said the other day, so I have to say that you couldn't choose a better girl to be with" she said looking towards Tori again.

"I... didn't realize to have been so... convincing... But thank you, it means a lot to me hmm..." Tori said shyly.

"Please call me Emily, I'm your mother-in-law now, right?" Jade's mother said. Tori nodded smiling while trying to hold her tears at bay. She squeezed Jade's hand and looked at her. She had an indecipherable expression on her face. After a bit Emily started to look at her daughter too, but she was looking towards her father who was simply looking down on the table.

"If that's true I want to hear it from dad too..." Jade finally said.

Jade's father lifted his eyes to look at his daughter and after a moment started to speak "Well Jadd... Your mother sure had more time than me to process all of this. I honestly can't say I'm not surprised. I mean I didn't even know you weren't with that Bobby guy anymore..." "His name is Beck, and I didn't tell you that we broke up months ago because I didn't think you would care, as you never even asked me to meet him in more than two years that we were together. You simply don't care about what I do" Jade interjected

"That's were you are wrong Jade... I agree with you that I should have been more interested in that guy you were dating, but I definetely care about you and your life choices. When you decided to attend Hollywood Arts, I thought you were just wasting your time, but after attending your play I realized that you really had potential..."

"It didn't seem to me that you were too enthusiast about it, that day..." Jade said.

"I wasn't because I felt guilty... Guilty because I realized how wrong I was for not understanding your passion before, when you were younger. I wanted to tell you that, but I've never been good to... externalize my feelings, and for that I apologize to you" Sean West said.

"I guess me and you are the same then..." Jade said while looking down before glancing towards Tori, who was smiling at her.

"But that spark you have in your eyes when you look at her..." her father continued to say motioning towards Tori after Jade had looked at her "It's the same you had when you wanted to attend Hollywood Arts, and I wasn't agree... And you proved me wrong. You proved me how much you cared about your dreams and that performing was really your way. I'm sorry for not believing in you" Jade's father paused. A tear escaped from one of Jade's eye but she quickly wiped it. "...but I'm not going to do the same mistake twice... If this girl... Victoria right?" he said and Tori nodded, but Jade corrected him "She prefers Tori" so her father continued "Tori... is really so important to you, and you really care about her to the point of saying that you're in love with her... I won't be opposed to your relationship. You are almost an adult now, and you are very smart and capable of making your own decisions. So, you have my blessing" he concluded.

Tori was wiping tears from her eyes with a tissue, while Jade looked dazed and was slightly shaking. After a long silent she said:

"Mom... Dad... thank you" was all she was able to say before burying her face in her hands and starting to sob because of her tears of joy. Tori started to hug her, crying on her own, while Jade's mother stood up and after a second of hesitation she started to hug both of them.

"It's ok girls... I'm so sorry I reacted like that the other day. I made a mistake, I apologize" she said, her voice shaking like she was trying to hold her tears too.

After some moments Jade stood up and Tori released her so that her girlfriend could hug her mother better. Jade's father also stood up in that moment and waited for her ex wife to release his daughter to hug her too. After hugging Jade, Sean patted an hand a couple of times on Tori's shoulder nodding at her.

Tori couldn't be happier to see Jade bonding with her parents again, and knowing that finally her parents knew about them and accepted their relationship...

_From now on things are going to be always better for us _the Latina thought with a wide smile on her face while watching her girlfriend wiping her tears smiling at her parents.

/

Two months later

During the last two months many things happened for the couple. Tori and Jade had spent time with both of the Goth's parents, having dinner with her mom and eating more than once with Jade's father at the same italian restaurant where her parents used to take her as a kid, and also the same where Tori and Jade had their first date. They really seemed determined to keep their promise of being part of their daughter's life. Both girls couldn't be happier. Even if Jade was trying to act like her usual self at school, everyone was noticing her good mood. Jade couldn't help it... She couldn't even remember the last time she has felt so happy. And she knew it was all thanks to Tori. For that reason Jade started to be all lovey-dovey with Tori when they were alone. She wanted to make her girlfriend just as happy as she was. For the week leading to their third month anniversary Jade made sure to have a gift for Tori each day. Chocolate bunnies, flowers, a ring with a tiny but beautiful diamond with the shape of an heart on it, a pair of expensive shoes that Jade saw Tori looking in a shop once while they were hanging out, a new laptop with a mixer program for her songs and the DVD of the Notebook (that even though it was a film that Jade hated, she knew that was one of her girlfriend's all time favorite movies so she even watched it with her). Tori loved each of Jade's presents and how much she cared for their anniversary, but she was a bit mad at her at the same time for spending so much money for her. She kept telling Jade that being with her was all she needed to be happy, and that she didn't need her to buy her so much stuff. But Jade simply ignored her protests. Tori's present for Jade, for their third month together, was a golden necklace with a pendant: a replica in scale of the pair of scissors used as a weapon by Tawny the killer from Jade's favorite movie, The Scissoring. Toru made sure that the scissors really cut before buying them and also asked the shop were she bought the item to make their names engraved on the blades 'Jade' on one and 'Tori' on the other. Jade liked the present so much that she had tears in her eyes after Tori gave it to her and helped her to put it around her neck. Jade's final present for Tori was inviting her at her house for dinner a day that her mother was off to work, and after eating, taking the Latina to bed before starting to undress and revealing that underneath her clothes she was wearing only a black transparent baby-doll. Tori's eyes went wide at the sight while Jade told her "I saved your favorite plate for last" before Tori practically jumped her girlfriend and made love to her for the rest of the night.

Their relationship was going on so well that Tori decided to give Jade a pair of her house keys so that she could sneak in her house and sleep with her every time she wanted. Some nights it was not even to have sex, but just to cuddle and sleep together in each other's arms, which was also extremely pleasing for both girls. Tori had some pairs of Jade's pajamas in her room and even bought her girlfriend a toothbrush that had in her bath, for when Jade used to spend the night at her house. Every time Jade slept with Tori at her home, the following morning the Goth used to wake up early to go outside her house and ring at the doorbell to pretend with her parents to have just arrived to have breakfast with Tori before taking her to school. One morning that Jade slept in, Tori's mother was already awake when she was coming downstairs to exit the house and pretend to have just arrived like usual. When Molly saw her she simply greeted her by saying: "Good morning Jade, you slept a little more today... Breakfast's ready", letting her know that she was aware that she used to spend the night at their house very often and that she was okay with it. Luckily, Tori's father didn't know, since being a cop, he often had to work at night or early in the morning, so now Tori and Jade only had to do this for him and Trina (who would have certainly complained about the fact that Tori was sleeping with Jade almost every night, while she coudn't do the same with Beck).

Many things happened in school too. Surprisingly Beck and Trina were still together, and the older Vega never stopped to brag about her boyfriend with everyone at school and Beck really liked it. The school also hosted a dance called the "CoWow" which was a mix between an Hawaiian and Cowboy themed party. Tori sang with André the song "Here's 2 Us" which was a huge success and her girlfriend, Jade was more than happy to show her how much she loved it, later on that night... At that same dance Robbie had kissed Cat, but the redhead ran away from him after the kiss despite having clearly showed to be jealous of him when he had invited another girl at the dance. Tori and André made also another song together called "Faster than boyz". To write the song with Tori, the young boy had spent several nights at her house to stay away from his crazy Grandmother, much to Jade's annoyance, since despite knowing that Tori and André were just good friends, she was still madly jealous of the fact that the boy practically moved to her girlfriend's house to write his song. So Jade made sure to stay at Tori's house with her and André as much as possible during those days. One time Tori even caught her trying to spy on them from her glass backside door. She was trying to see if Tori and André used to act differently with each others when she wasn't around. Tori wanted to be mad at Jade for not trusting her, but the truth was that she couldn't stay mad at her girlfriend cause she liked the fact that Jade was so jealous and possessive of her... For Tori it was simply another proof of how much Jade cared for her and how deeply in love she was with her.

Many other things happened at school, while the two girls' love for each others grew each day more.

/

That day Sikowitz made a bet for the gang daring them to say 'yes' to everything and anything for a whole day (except for things like kissing another person against their will, or dangerous and illegal things). Tori knew the perfect thing she could ask Jade and was now talking about it in the school's hallway with Cat who was wearing her pajelehoocho...

"I will ask my girlfriend to watch the final Twilight movie with me tonight! I just bought the DVD!" she was saying

"That's great! I went to see it in theater when it came out! But I thought Jade hated the Twilight movies?" Cat replied to her

"Yeah, she says they have no horror in them despite being about vampires and werewolves, and she hates romantic movies..." Tori said while Cat giggled nodding while Tori continued to say "We are together from three months now, and she has seen only a few of my movies while complaining about them all the time... I on the other hand watched her entire collection of horrors despite some of them scared me almost to death."

"I feel you! I will never even try to watch The Scissoring after the last time..." Cat said shivering. Tori continued "Yeah, well Jade made me watch that three times already... I thought I could handle it better after the second time, but I still found it scary. I love my girlfriend but sometimes I don't know how such a beautiful girl like her can watch that sort of violent and gross stuff... She even made me play a videogame called 'Resident Evil 4' once where I just kept dying trying to fight an angry guy with a chainsaw ugh"

"My brother played that game once, but he confused it with real life and spent a whole month saying he had to go to Spain to save the president's daughter from a bunch of monsters" Cat interjected giggling.

"Oh... hmmm ok, anyway you remember that she can't say 'No' to anything today or she will lose the bet we made with Sikowitz?" Tori asked her

"Sure!"

"That's how I will make her watch 'Breaking Dawn part 2' tonight!".

But what Tori didn't know was that Jade was listening behind some nearby lockers. Despite loving her girlfriend she really hated that movie and didn't want to be forced to see it by being tricked from her. So she knew the perfect way to escape from that situation.

As Jade approached them, Tori started to say "Hey love, I wanted to ask-" but Jade quickly cut her off

"Hey babe, sorry, need to talk to Cat for a second, hey Cat remember earlier when you asked me if I wanted to come to your Grandma's house to make some home made pizza, yes?" "Hmmm" Cat seemed to try her best to remember "say yes Cat" Jade continued

"Oh... yeah I... think" the redhead finally said looking uncertain.

Jade smirked "Good, well yes, I will come to your house after school to make some home made pizza with you" she said "Sorry Tori, I'm busy today"

Tori started to pout "Oh... Ok... I guess I'll watch the new Twilight movie with Trina then..."

And after that they went to their respective classes.

/

While in her biology class Tori saw Meredith sitting at a desk next to her that day.

"Hi Tori" she greeted her

"Hey Meredith what's up?" Tori asked her seeing the other girl's gaze lingering on her.

"Well, sorry but before in the hallway I overheard your conversation with your girlfriend and that other girl, Cat I think? Anyway, you like Twilight? Cause I simply love that series!"

Tori smiled "Oh my god, same! After watching the final movie I was thinking about reading all of the books too!" she said

Meredith giggled "Well I've read all the books already, but I was too busy to go see the last movie in theater when it came out"

"Me too! I think I was writing a song or something when the movie was in theater and I had no time to go see it." Tori said

"I understand completely, afterall an amazing singer like you needs time to write her songs!" Meredith told her smiling

"Aw thank you, you're very kind" Tori replied to the girl.

"Anyway even if I read the books already, I'm such a die hard fan of Twilight that I had to watch all of the movies too. I also have them on DVD, except for the last one... So I was wondering..." she stopped looking a bit shy

"Oh, you want to watch the movie with me and my sister today?" Tori asked her

"C... can I?" Meredith asked

"Sure! Why not! Come to my house at six ok?" Tori told her.

"But... I don't know where you live" Meredith said

"Oh right! Silly me, here's my address" Tori said writing her address on a piece of paper and handing it to her.

"You want to exchange numbers just in case?" Meredith asked her.

"Sure why not?" Tori replied and the two girls exchanged their numbers.

Then Meredith said "Great! You are so cool Tori! Even if I read the book I still can't wait to see the final movie!"

"Well I didn't read the book so I'm practically dying to see Breaking Dawn part 2! I just wish my girlfriend would watch it with us..." Tori said

"Aww Jade doesn't like Twilight?" Meredith asked her.

"Unfortunately no. I was only able to make her see the first movie with me, but she didn't like it... Anyway I want some spoilers from the book cause I don't think I can wait till this evening to know what will happen now that Bella is a vampire too!" But then Tori stopped talking for a second to think about it before continuing. "On second thought, no, I don't like spoilers... But problem is, I also don't like waiting!... So, I don't know! Help!" Tori said excited making a goofy face with her head between her hands which made Meredith laugh. "You're so funny Tori!" Meredith said touching Tori's leg for a couple of seconds while laughing, but the Latina didn't find it weird in that moment. Tori was thinking to have just met another friend, and was happy about it, especially because this new friend loved Twilight even more than her.

"I can give you a ride home later if you want, so that we can talk about the series a little" Meredith continued to say.

"Jade takes me home, but maybe the three of us can take a coffee together after school, what do you think?" Tori asked her.

"Oh, I would love to, but I don't think Jade likes me much... And I am... kinda scared of her" Meredith replied.

"She just doesn't know you well enough. And don't worry about her, I assure you she doesn't bite... Most of the time" Tori said chuckling.

"Well thank you, but actually now that I think about it I have some stuff to do before coming to your house. So I think I'll just see you later to watch the movie. See you at six then?" Meredith asked

"Sure can't wait to know how the series will end!" Tori said

"I read it... You will love it!" Meredith exclaimed while the biology teacher entered the class

Tori smiled at her

/

After school Jade was taking Tori home. But the two girls were having an argument.

"I still don't understand why you invited that bitch to your house" Jade was saying

"Jade! Meredith is not a... bad person, she said she likes the series just like me..."

"I bet that skank was hitting on you like she was doing all the time with Beck when I was with him... What is it with that girl trying to steal everything that is mine? Grrr..." Jade said furiously.

"She wasn't hitting on me! And I'm sure she wasn't hitting on Beck neither, while you were with him. I can't picture such a nice person like her trying to steal someone's girlfriend or boyfriend..." Tori replied but Jade cut her off again

"Not everyone is like you Tori... Also did you just say she is nice? What else? You also think she is pretty?" Jade said looking at her girlfriend angry.

"Don't be ridiculous Jade! You know I only have eyes for you. Why can't we be friends with her?" Tori asked.

"Because she clearly wants more than being friends with you. And I don't share my girlfriend with anyone. Even if apparently you have no problem at dating someone else" Jade replied sternly, looking back at the road and punching the wheel making the horn sound.

"Will you stop being ridiculous Jade?! Meredith just wants to watch a movie we both like, with me!" Tori shouted at her girlfriend "And I asked you to come to my house first, but you said you were busy with Cat today. Remember?" Tori continued.

Jade released a frustrated groan "That was before... Nevermind. Trina will be with you two right? You won't be alone with her?"

"Of course! Beck said he goes to a drag race with Sinjin today... as weird as it may sound... so Treen will certainly be at home"

"Good, I feel a bit better already. But just barely..." Jade replied

"Really Jade? This again? You seriously can't trust me enough to leave me alone with another person for a couple of hours?" Tori asked a bit offended

"It's not that... it's just..." Jade groaned again while she was pulling in the Vega's driveway. When she parked Tori smiled tenderly at her and released her seatbelt leaning closer to her girlfriend to kiss her on the cheek.

"Jade, baby, one of the reason I love you is because you care about me so much that you just can't stop being jealous of me... But you have to listen when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you, you are the only woman for me. The only person I want." Tori told her.

Jade smiled while looking at her girlfriend "I trust you... But not her"

"Don't worry, I don't think Meredith is even into girls. Afterall she wanted to date Beck just few months ago, remember?" Tori said

"Yeah well I was dating Beck just few months ago and now look at me" Jade said grabbing Tori's chin with one hand and leaning closer to the Latina to kiss her hard on the lips "Besides... You're so sexy... You have the potential to turn any girl into a lesbian, Vega"

Tori giggled at that "Look, Trina will be with us, I won't have invited her if I thought we were alone, so don't worry"

After reassuring her girlfriend and kissing her again Tori returned to her house.

/

It was 5:42 PM, when Tori was putting snacks and a bowl of popcorns on her coffee table preparing her TV and DVD player for the movie. Meredith had texted her soon after school telling Tori that she was very hyped to see the movie with the emoji of a kiss. Tori had replied her just with a thumb up. She had told Jade that they had exchanged numbers with Meredith but not about the text. She didn't want to make her girlfriend even more jealous also she was sure that Meredith was just being friendly. In that moment Trina was coming downstairs. She seemed ready to go out.

"Trina where are you going? I thought Beck was at that race tonight..." Tori asked her

"He is, but today there's a shooting of a new episode of 'Divertisimo', so I have to go!" Trina replied

"What?! I thought we would have seen the new Twilight movie together!" Tori exclaimed

"Yeah well I have to work. Another time, you know I also want to see it. But first can you look at my shoulder it hurts" Trina said, while Tori looked.

"Gosh, Treen! You have a pimple the size of a volcano!" Tori said looking disgusted.

"Well squeeze it, it hurts, come on!" Trina yelled at her.

_Oh dammit I have to say 'Yes' now because of that stupid Sikowitz bet – _Tori thought.

"Ooook... Yes" she said squeezing her sister's pimple with an even more disgusted face.

"Ugh... Trina don't ever make me do something like this again!" Tori said to her sister who was already at the door "Yeah, yeah, bye baby sis!" she said.

While Tori was washing her hands in the kitchen sink she was thinking:

_Maybe I should call Meredith to tell her I'm busy today and just join Jade and Cat at her Grandma's... Jade would come pick me up in no time... She would certainly prefer to drive all the way here from Cat's house and then back to Venice rather than leave me alone with Meredith... But I wanted to see this movie from so long... Oh come on we are just two fans of the saga watching a movie, we aren't doing anything bad... Afterall Jade's alone with Cat too... Only differences is I trust both Jade and Cat. Jade on the other hand doesn't trust Meredith... Ok then, I'll call Jade to let her know that Trina had to leave and ask her to come here to..__._

But before she could completely dry her hands her doorbell rang interrupting her thoughts and Tori had to go open the door. It was Meredith of course. She arrived earlier than expected.

"Hey Tori, look what I brought!" she said waving a dvd box set in front of her

"Hi Meredith. Is that a collection of the previous Twilight movies?" Tori exclaimed excited

"Yesss! I know I should have waited for the last one to buy something like this, but I just couldn't wait! These are special editions, so they are full of extras! Deleted scenes, making ofs, interviews of the cast..." Meredith was saying.

"So cool! Maybe after the new movie we can see some of these extras!" Tori said picking the boxset in her hands to look at it better, even more excited

"Of course that's why I brought them!" she replied

"Come in!" Tori told her and Meredith entered her house, starting to looking around.

"I love your house!" she said after some moments

"Aw thank you" Tori replied

"That's the piano where you wrote the song 'Cheer me up'! I loved it! I saw the video on TheSlap! Is it true that the Platinum Records wanted you to open the show a few months ago after you sent them the clip of that song?"

Tori looked at her surprised and a bit embarassed "That's... correct... Didn't know I had a fan at school!" she said

"You're kidding me, right? Everyone admires you at school, you're so talented and funny and beautiful..., I mean it's not a secret that you are also very good looking" Meredith said trying to cover her blush

Tori started to be even more embarassed "Huh hmm thank you"

_Is she... flirting with me? Oh my god, maybe Jade was right! No it can't be, she is just being friendly. That's all... but I need to tell Jad..._

"Your sister doesn't come see the movie with us?" Meredith asked interrupting Tori's thoughts.

"What? Oh hmmm no, she had to shoot an episode of a mexican tv show called 'Divertisimo' today. I had forgotten about it earlier"

"Oh yeah I heard she had a part in that show"

"Yeah she told practically everyone at school..." Tori said rolling her eyes

"What about your parents?"

"My father had a few days of vacation from work so they took a trip to Europe... I wanted to go too, but you know I have school, and... to be honest I think my parents didn't want to leave Trina alone at home for too long or we might have found the house burnt down when we came back". Both Tori and Meredith laughed at that.

"Come on, what are you waiting for, can't wait to see the movie!" Meredith said at one point sitting on one sofa, Tori nodded as she went to put the DVD in the player.

Tori made sure to sit very distant from Meredith, on the opposite sofa, as they started watching the movie.

/

When the movie ended Tori and Meredith couldn't stop talking about it excited like two prep girls. They started to watch some of the extra of the previous movies. Tori had long forgotten to call Jade to tell her that she was alone with the girl she hated, when Meredith went to put one of the DVDs she brought in the DVD player. When she went back, she sat on the sofa where Tori was lying. Meredith gradually started to get closer to her, but Tori was choosing the interviews of the cast she wanted to see with her remote, and didn't even notice Meredith getting closer to her.

"I love Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson! I can't decide if they are cuter together as themselves or as Bella and Edward!" Tori said choosing the interview of the two actors while looking excited at the TV screen. Meredith was looking at her from very close instead "Me too..." she replied, but she had barely listened at what the Latina said.

They also rewatched some of their favorites scenes of the past movies with the comments of the actors from the many DvDs of the Twilight series. They continued to watch them till way past 11 PM, until Tori started to yawn and decided to stop the DVD they were seeing. She turned towards Meredith and seemed to realize in that moment that the girl had her head on her shoulder. Meredith was playing with some strands of Tori's hair while looking at her and didn't even seem to care that Tori had stopped the DvD. Tori's eyes went wide in realization. She immediately pulled away from Meredith making her head almost fall on the sofa. But the girl remained still pretty close to her.

"Well huh, don't you have to go back...? I mean, we had a great movie night but... I think it's a bit late now, so..." she was saying but Meredith interrupted her "Tori can I tell you a secret?" she asked her.

"Hmmm... I think so?" Tori said growing worried of what Meredith could have said

"I have like, a... huge crush on you"

Tori's mouth fell open. She felt so stupid for not having realized Meredith's intentions sooner. If she had just listened to her girlfriend she wouldn't have invited Meredith to her house to begin with, and now she wouldn't be in this situation. And instead she even forgot to tell Jade that she was alone with Meredith in that moment. Tori, quickly regained control of herself determined to reject Meredith and threw her out of her house as fast as possible "Meredith, how can you tell me this? You know that I'm with Jade, and we're happy together. I love her and she loves me." Tori said while Meredith looked down sad. She said nothing so Tori continued "I think it's better if you go away now... I'm sorry if I'm being rude but..."

"If you're so happy together, where's Jade now? You really didn't notice how she found an excuse today at school, for not having to watch the movie with you? She doesn't deserve you one bit and you don't even realize it" Meredith told Tori, cutting her off.

"You're wrong Meredith. Jade just doesn't like Twilight, like I told you... but she makes me very happy in countless other ways so..." Tori was saying but Meredith interrupted her again.

"You know Tori... the reason why I always wanted boys' approval and to please them at every cost was that I was actually unsure with them. Most of the time I felt like I had to be with boys, because that's what people expected me to do, you know, but it wasn't what I really wanted... I actually found myself more and more to be attracted to girls" Tori gulped at that and was mentally cursing herself for having forgot to call or text Jade earlier, while Meredith was continuing "I thought a boy like Beck would have changed my mind, but it didn't work... And when I saw you and Jade kissing so openly in front of a crowd of people that night few months ago, at the Full Moon Jam... I thought that if you had the courage to do that, I needed to have the strenght to do what I wanted too. To come out to my parents, and stop being afraid to search the girl of my dreams... A girl like you" Meredith said ending her speech

Tori just wanted to get away from Meredith as soon as possible. For a second she thought about pushing Meredith off the couch and literally dragging her out of the house... But in the end her caring side and good manners had the best of her so Tori decided to be nice to Meredith and just tell her that she loved her girlfriend and therefore wasn't interested in her... Even though she had already tried to tell her that with not much success.

"Meredith, I'm flattered I guess that I have the... admiration of a nice girl like you, and I'm glad you found out your true self thanks to me and Jade, but she is the girl I love. And this will never change, I'm sor..." but before she could finish Meredith threw her arms around her neck and tried to kiss her. Tori was able to stop her halfway from her face, trying to push her away with her hands against her shoulders, but Meredith had her arms still wrapped around her neck

"Stop! Meredith, what are you doing?! STOP!" Tori was yelling at her.

But Meredith ignored her and put a leg on Tori's lap to block her on the couch "Please Tori, I always found you so hot, I can't resist you any longer, I want you!" she was saying

"NO! Get away from me! I don't want..." Tori was telling her but in the end Meredith was able to pull her close enough to her to be able to kiss Tori on the lips. Tori tried to break free continuing to push at Meredith's shoulders and even pinching her hard trying to hurt the girl and make her release her. But Meredith didn't seem to give up easily as she had now an hand on the back of Tori's head and kept pushing the Latina's face on hers trying to keep her mouth on her lips as best as she could, despite Tori's efforts to pull away from her. But in that moment the sound of a door opening made Meredith release Tori and turn around. Tori looked over her shoulder. Jade was looking at them from her doorway. The expression on her face was a mix of shock, hurt and anger. Tears were quickly forming in the Goth's eyes.

"I knew it! And to think I was feeling guilty for not watching that stupid movie with you" she said, her voice cold.

"Jade, no! It's not what you think! She..." Tori exclaimed standing up from the couch, but Jade was already out of the door again after having slammed it shut. Tori went to follow her immediately but Meredith stopped her grabbing her wrist and standing up aswell "Tori wait, I'm sorry abo..." before she could finish Tori pulled free from her grip and slapped Meredith so hard that the girl landed back on the couch with an hand covering her face where Tori's palm had just hit her.

"Shut up! You've done enough! Jade was right about you!" Tori told her before storming out of the door to try to catch her girlfriend and explain her everything.

_She has to believe me... She needs to... _Tori thought


	16. Chapter 16

**Final Chapter**

When Tori went out of her house she found Jade scratching the side of two of the doors of Meredith's car with her keys. Tori didn't even care about it, as she approached Jade to speak with her. She grabbed one of her arms to make her turn to her.

"Jade, please listen to me..." she said trying to take Jade's face between her hands, but the Goth immediately pulled away from her.

Jade's eyes were wet and she had trails of tears and mascara running down her cheeks. The vision broke Tori's heart.

"Oh god, baby please don't cry, I swear she jumped me, she was the one who..." Tori started to say

"WHAT? She was the one who kissed you? How do I know it's not a lie, just like when you told me your sister would be here with you tonight? Maybe you wanted to be alone with her..." Jade said with anger in her voice.

"Jade no! That's not true, I forgot that Trina had to shoot 'Divertisimo' tonight! As soon as she told me I was about to tell you aswell, I even thought about calling Meredith to cancel our appointment but..."

"You didn't do neither of those things" Jade cut her off, before storming away from her, walking to her car.

"Jade wait!" Tori said running after her. Jade stopped near her car and turned towards Tori again with crossed arms waiting to hear what she would have said.

"I didn't do it because she was already at my house right after my sister left! I didn't know she had a crush on me or I would have threw her out right away!" Tori continued

"You should have kicked her out of your house anyway, I told you I didn't trust her!" Jade said before opening her car door and get inside.

"You're right Jade, I made a mistake please forgive me!" Tori said but Jade was still mad. When she was inside her car she looked at Tori with anger and disappointment "I can't believe that you even let her stay so close to you... You didn't get what she was trying to do? No wonder she was able to kiss you... And right where we had OUR first kiss of all the places!" Jade said sternly.

"Jade I... I'm sorry... I..." Tori was beginning to sob while her own tears were escaping her eyes. But Jade ignored her and turned the ignition key. Before she could close her car's door though, Tori practically screamed at her "Jade you're my girl, I LOVE YOU and no one else!". Jade waited a few seconds before closing the door, but in the end she did it without saying anything else and just drove away.

Tori remained still in her driveway watching Jade's car disappear. She felt tears running down her cheeks. As she was getting back to her house she saw Meredith getting out. Her right cheek was still red from Tori's slap.

"I-" she started to say but Tori immediately cut her off "Don't you ever speak to me again!" she yelled at her. Meredith nodded at her in fear and ran off. She seemed to stop for a few seconds when she noticed the scratches on her car but said nothing and got inside, driving away.

As Tori got back inside her house she practically launched herself on one sofa and started to cry burying her face on the cushions.

_Jade's right... How could I be so naive? I let a stupid movie distract me and didn't even notice what Meredith was trying to do until it was too late... And now I might have lost the love of my life _Tori started to cry even louder at the thought. But then she stood up wiped her tears and took her phone, scrolling immediately for Jade's number. She had her girlfriend's contact saved as 'My Jade 3' ever since they started dating and she knew that Jade had her contact saved as 'My Vega' which made her smile for a second. Tori thought that Jade had to be back to her house by then, so she wouldn't have risked to distract her girlfriend by calling her while she was driving. But Jade didn't answer her phone call. So Tori texted her.

**_Jade please forgive me, I can't lose you... You're the most important person of my life – T_**

After texting Jade, Tori saw Meredith's contact between the others. Just looking at her name made her angry as she immediately blocked her contact and deleted Meredith's number. She waited another minute, before trying to call Jade again, but this time the call got immediately transferred to her voice mail so Tori assumed that Jade must have had switched off her phone. Tori felt her heart clench in desperation. She had to talk to her... Tori was thinking about just running to Jade's house when she heard Trina parking in their driveway. She immediately went out of the door to see her sister getting out of her car.

"Tori can't wait to tell... hey where are you running at?" Trina asked her sister.

"Trina give me your car keys! Please, I have to go to Jade's!" Tori told her

"What? Tori have you been crying? you don't even have a license I'll drive you ther.."

"No I have to go there by myself, I hurt her and now I need to fix it, please sis I promise I will be careful just give me your keys!" Tori said. Trina seemed to think about it but then handed her sister her keys "Ok Tor... But only because Jade's house isn't far from here, just don't tell mom and dad ok?" she finally said handing her the keys.

Tori smiled at her "I promise, thanks Treen!".

After getting in her sister's car she started to drive to her girlfriend's house. After pretending to drive slow and safely until she was out of her sister's sight, she started to speed up. She couldn't wait any longer, she needed to speak to Jade. She was at her girlfriend's house in a few minutes. She parked as best as she could outside Jade's house and immediately run to ring at her door. She saw Jade's mother's car parked outside but not Jade's one. She thought that maybe she had parked it in her garage that night, as she rang her doorbell again. When she received no response she started to alternate knock to ring at her doorbell until someone finally opened. Tori was about to hug the person who opened the door, but she soon realized it was not her girlfriend but her mother, Emily. She was wearing a night robe.

"Tori! What are you doing here so late? Did something happened to Jade? She called me before saying she would have had a sleepover at Cat's house tonight" she said.

"Jade's not here?! She is at Cat's?" Tori immediately asked her.

"Yeah didn't she told you? Are you ok Tori? Did something happen between you two?" Emily asked a bit worried

"No... I mean, we just had an argument, and I wanted to apologize to her, I'll just head to Cat's then, thank you Emily"

"Darling, I know my daughter when she is angry, just give her some time, she will come around eventually, drive home now, Cat lives in Venice... it won't be wise to drive there this late" Jade's mother told the Latina.

"Sure, you're right Emily, I'll talk to her tomorrow, see you soon" Tori lied to her girlfriend's mother, waving an hand at Emily, while getting back to her sister's car. She had been at Cat's grandma only once, with Jade, when the redhead moved there but she remembered the place. Venice was about 30 minutes of driving away from there, but Tori was willing to take the risk of driving without a license and at night... She couldn't wait the whole night to talk to her girlfriend.

_If my dad would ever find out about this he will kill me... And then Trina for giving me her car..._

Tori tried to drive as carefully and safely as she could... Despite being in a hurry she didn't want to crash, or she might have never seen her girlfriend again. It took her a little more than 30 minutes to arrive at Cat's grandma's house. She saw Jade's car parked outside while she was parking Trina's car and started to smile, before hurrying to Cat's door. Tori started to knock at the door, and soon someone opened it.

It was a blonde girl in pajama. She was pretty and a bit shorter than her. Tori was surprised and taken aback for a few seconds after seeing her.

_Is she... What is Sam from Icarly doing here? _Tori thought

"Hi, do I know you? You look familiar" she was saying

"Are you... Sam? I'm Tori, I don't know if you remember me, we met during that party at Kenan Thompson's house awhile back" Tori told her

"Oh yeah the girl who looked like that fighter, Shelby Marx... we gave that Steven guy who cheated on both you and Carly a real lesson that time" Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah... well it's me, look I would love to catch up with you and I know it's late but... It's a long story... is Cat home? She is with a girl called Jade right?" Tori asked her

"Yeah they are..." Sam stopped as she seemed to realize something "Wait, are you Jade's cheating girlfriend? I would have never thought that you of all people would have done such a..."

"I didn't cheat on her! I would never! A girl tried to kiss me against my will, and she happened to see it and I... Look can I just talk to Jade?"

"Yeah, I don't think she wants to speak with you right n..." Sam was already replying to her

"Please let me in and just tell her I'm here, I need to speak with her" Tori said with a tear escaping from one of her eyes. Sam noticed and after a few seconds she let her in. While entering Cat grandma's house Tori noticed a sofa bed opened in the living room. As Sam saw her looking at it she explained "I'm here from a few days only... Cat's Nona wanted to go live to 'Elderly Acres', so I hope I will have a better place to sleep soon, if me and the redhead are going to be roommates"

Tori just replied "Oh I get it..." a part of her wanted to know more about what Sam was saying but in that moment she just wanted to talk to Jade.

"I will go tell her you're here" Sam said before disappearing headed to Cat's room. Tori nodded at her while growing a bit nervous.

_God... I don't know what I will do if Jade doesn't forgive me... I don't think I would still be able to attend Hollywood Arts and see her every day knowing she is not mine anymore..._Tori forced her tears back into her eyes while she was waiting in Cat's kitchen. After a few moments she heard someone approaching her. She turned around to see Sam returning with Cat and Jade. Cat was still wearing her pajelehoocho while Jade was still dressed like when she went to her house earlier that night. She had red eyes and no make up. Seeing Jade like that because of her, made Tori sad but her face still lit up as soon as she saw that her girlfriend was willing to talk to her. Tori shyly approached her and tried to caress one of Jade's cheek with her hand but the Goth quickly stepped away from her reach and crossed her arms.

"Hiiii Tori! Have you met my new roomie Sam! She is the same from Icarly you know the websh..." Cat was saying but Tori was not listening, she just kept staring at Jade, looking mortified. Jade looked still hurt and had the same angry expression she had at her house.

"Come on Cat, let's give them some space, let's go to your room" Sam said interrupting her roommate. Cat nodded at her and the two soon left Tori and Jade alone. After a few seconds of silence Tori started to speak:

"Jade I'm so sorry... I will never forgive myself for hurting you so much... But I assure you that Meredith means nothing to me, she was the one who kissed me... My only fault is being so naive... I should have never even asked her to come to my house. You were right about her... I don't know if you will ever be able to forgive me for being so dumb but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying to make up to you" Tori started to sob "...If you still want me..."

"Seeing that skank kissing you really hurt me Tori... I know she was the one who kissed you... But you still hurted me by not listening to me when I told you that I didn't trust her and that you shouldn't have invited her to your house" Jade replied sternly to the Latina.

"I know Jade... I'm so, so sorry... Oh god, I'm the worst of girlfriends" Tori said burying her face in her hands, starting to cry. After a bit she was able to continue to speak, but sobbing "I understand if you want to break up with me Jade... But before you say anything, please just remember that I can no longer live without you... you're the only one for me" Tori was able to say before continuing to cry in her hands.

At some point the Latina felt her girlfriend removing her hands from her face and when she opened her eyes she saw Jade standing in front of her. The Goth started to wipe the Latina's tears with her thumbs.

"Tori, babe don't cry... I can't stand seeing you cry. And don't say that you're the worst of girlfriends, you are the best I could have ever found. I would have never broke up with you because of that bitch, I just wanted you to know how hurt I felt. But I can see how bad you feel about what happened... And it's not fair that we both have to feel like this because of that stupid girl. So let's just stop..." Tori looked at her in both surprise and relief "Y...you...mean...?"

Jade smiled "Yes, I forgive you for being so dumb Vega, because you are MY dumb girl" she said laughing a little.

Tori's smile was so wide on her face that she felt her facial muscles hurt. Tori hugged Jade and started to lean in to kiss her. But Jade stopped her with her index finger on her lips.

"Just promise me that you won't let that whore come near you again, and when you have a class together with her I want you to tell me even if she just looks in your direction" Jade told her. Tori nodded and kissed her fingertip. Jade smiled remembering when Tori had done that for the first time... Outside of the Vega's house the day they had their first kiss. But she returned serious for a moment and removed her finger from her girlfriend's lips. "Say it" Jade told her

"I promise I won't let her come near me again"

"Good... Also block and delete her number right now" Jade said.

"Already did that" Tori replied smiling.

Jade smiled too "Perfect. And that Meredith better stay away from me too, if she is smart. Cause if she thinks I'm done with her after scratching her car she is dead wrong: no one kisses my girlfriend but me" Jade said

"I think I already gave her a lesson by slapping her right in the face after she kissed me" Tori told her smiling

Jade seemed surprised "You really did that?"

"Of course. Seeing you so heartbroken on my doorway after you saw her kissing me, broke my own heart aswell. I could have never forgive her for making you so sad" Tori replied.

Jade smiled at Tori and leaned to her lips to kiss her. They passionately kissed with eyes closed for several minutes, their bodies melting together always more, like their life depended on that kiss and they couldn't live a second being apart from each others. After a bit, Jade started to push Tori in the living room and towards the open sofa bed. The two girlfriends landed on it giggling before resuming their kiss and hugging each others again. After a few moments Jade slid an hand under Tori's shirt to cup one of her breasts through her bra, before a voice interrupted them:

"Hey! I hate to interrupt two lovebirds who just made peace, but that's my bed!" Sam almost yelled at them while Cat was giggling looking at them from behind her roomate.

Tori and Jade pulled a part laughing, even though Tori had started to blush lightly.

"Our bad, Sam, come on Tori let's go back to your house so we can continue..."

Tori nodded at her girlfriend smiling. While they stood up Jade asked her "How did you came here by the way?"

"I took Trina's car as soon as she was back home and immediately drove to your house. Your mom told me you were here so... Here I am... Once again..." Tori said giggling because of the goofy reference she had just made to her trademark song 'Make it Shine'.

Jade smiled at her too for a second, before she appeared shocked "Tori you don't have license and you still drove at night all the way here just to apologize to me?" Jade asked her

"Yes Jade... I couldn't wait the whole night to see you, I was already missing you" Tori replied to her girlfriend with a shy smile.

"I love you babygirl" Jade said with unshed tears in her eyes

"I love you too" Tori replied also struggling not to cry again.

/

"Do you think your sister will be mad at us if we leave her car here and we drive back to your place with mine?" Jade asked her girlfriend after they said their goodbyes to Sam and Cat and were out of their door hand in hand.

Tori laughed "I have no doubt about that... But she can easily take a cab tomorrow and come pick her car here, no big deal. So... let's go! I can't wait to fully make up to you!" Tori said excited while squeezing Jade's hand.

Jade smirked before saying: "Oh my gosh! I'm so horny right now! Can't wait to have you in my bed Jade!" she said in her mocking imitation of Tori's voice.

"Hey! I don't talk like that!" was her girlfriend's obvious reply.

/

**7 months later**

Tori and Jade were now attending their last year at Hollywood Arts, and they couldn't be happier together. That day they had been invited to attend a show where their friend Sam volunteered to jump with a bike over a tank full of killer tuna fishes. Tori was quite worried for her:

"Jade you think she will be able to do it? I think it's too risky, even for her..." the worried Latina was asking her girlfriend

"Relax, the girl's as tough as nails and knows what she is doing" Jade replied to her

"So you would even go so far as to say that she is as tough as you?" Tori teased her.

Jade smirked "No one's as tough as me... But she is very close to be, that's why we get along" the Goth replied to the Latina

"Yeah Cat was apparently jealous of your friendship, that's why she invited Freddie, Sam's friend, here. She wanted to make her jealous aswell... to be honest, at start I also didn't like you hanging out with Sam so much..." Tori said to her girlfriend

"But you know that I'm only yours babe... I mean why should I want any other person when I'm dating the most beautiful and amazing girl there is?" Jade said smiling and looking at Tori.

"Baby! You're so sweet... I know I can trust you" Tori replied happily.

"Good because I like hanging out with Sam, but with you I also like to do... other stuff" Jade replied winking at Tori and letting her gaze travel lower her girlfriend's body. Tori smirked at her "And I love letting you do that 'other stuff' to me" she said. Jade chuckled "Oh I will later, trust me" the Goth replied "Yay!" Tori exclaimed using an excited little girl tone of voice that made Jade laugh even more.

In that moment Cat's Grandmother (that she called 'Nona') sat on the stands next to Jade and Tori. She recognized Jade and immediately greeted her.

"Oh hi Jade! It's so good to see you again, it's been such a long time!"

"Yeah, hello Mrs. Valentine" was Jade bored reply to the old woman.

"Tell me Jade, are you still with that nice boy, Beck?" the woman asked her at one point.

Tori shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No, we broke up. A long time ago actually..." Jade replied to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that... But who knows maybe you will be back together one day!" Cat's grandma said.

Tori frowned and decided to interject "Yeah, no. That's not going to happen, since Jade's with me now!" she said while taking one of Jade's hands in hers in a possessive way.

Cat's grandmother looked surprised while Jade added "Yeah this beautiful and jealous girl, is Tori Vega, my girlfriend. We are together from nearly an year now..."

"Oh I remember Cat mentioning a friend of hers called Tori, sometimes. Nice to meet you! I'm so happy for you two, you girls make a very cute couple" Cat's grandma said while Tori relaxed, smiling at her and replying "Thanks, it's good to meet you too, Cat talks often about her 'Nona'".

After talking with Cat's grandma for a bit Tori whispered to Jade "So I'm the jealous one now?"

Jade chuckled "Definetely! Every time someone talks about when me and Beck were together, you start death glaring at them"

"Well I doubt Trina would react any differently. You also don't exactly like when I talk about my previous boyfriends..."

"That's because they were assholes who just wanted to get into your pants... I'm glad that in the end I was the only one able to do that!" Jade said with a smug smile on her face

Tori also smiled before continuing to speak "...Anyway, what am I supposed to do to make everyone understand that you are with me now? Wear a t-shirt with 'Jade West is my girlfriend' written on it?" Tori said which made Jade laugh before she replied "That's not a bad idea actually... But I think I have another one even better in mind, come on" she said standing up and taking Tori's hand in hers before walking down the stands with her girlfriend.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked. Jade didn't reply but lead her where the announcer of the show was. She asked him if she could make an announcement with his microphone and since the show had not started yet he agreed.

Jade took the microphone while still holding Tori's hand who was looking at her surprised while she started to speak. "Hello everyone!" Jade said. Everyone's attention was on them now and Tori felt herself blushing.

"...Before the show starts I just wanted to make an announcement: I, Jadeyn Egan West, am madly, deeply in love with the woman of my dreams that is currently my girlfriend: this beautiful girl, Victoria Dawn Vega" she said raising Tori's hand with hers while the Latina was blushing red all over her face. Then Jade continued "...so, just so you all know, we are already taken... That's all folks!" Jade ended her speech letting the microphone fall down at her feet with a loud sound before taking Tori's face in her hands and kissing her girlfriend on the lips. Tori was still blushing of a deep shade of red but she soon wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kissed her back. Everyone was clapping and cheering at them while they were kissing.

When they were returning back to their seats hand in hand, Tori was still blushing a little "Well, that was a bit embarassing... But I loved it! It was definetely the most beautiful and touching thing someone have ever done for me!" she said. "I'm glad to hear it" Jade smirked.

"I love you Jade" Tori added "Love you too Tori" the Goth replied squeezing Tori's hand lightly.

/

After the show Tori and Jade were returning to the Latina's car, holding hands.

"I can't believe that Cat was about to jump with the bike instead of Sam, that was insane!" Tori was saying

"Yeah but seeing Freddie and Robbie almost drowning in the tuna fish tank was too funny!" Jade replied

"Jade! I just hope they didn't hurt themselves too much in that tank..."

"Don't worry babe, they didn't look that bad, plus Sam and Cat are with them at the hospital now" Jade said

"I just don't get why they won't give those boys a chance after all this time, I mean it's pretty clear they have a thing for them from who knows how long" Tori told her girlfriend

"Well sometimes it's not easy to admit that you have feelings for a certain person..." Jade said looking at Tori, who smiled at her "Oh don't I know..." she said before kissing her briefly on the lips.

Jade seemed to think about something before she continued "But maybe there's more to this story than we realize... Are we even sure that Sam and Cat were jealous of their respective boys, and not of each others? Afterall Cat was willing to jump with a bike in Sam's place..." she said

"You think...? No way! Sam and Cat?" Tori asked her girlfriend, smiling

"Only time will tell. Maybe they want to be something more than friends... they just need to figure it out, you know... like we did" Jade said smiling aswell.

Tori nodded happily "Maybe you're right. Come on let's go to my car"

"So glad you were finally able to pass the driving test and get your license Vega, it was about time!" Jade said to her girlfriend.

"Yeah! Now I can enjoy driving you wherever you want to go sweetheart! So... about tonight... my place or yours?" Tori asked her

"Well, don't want to catch Trina and Beck, or get caught by your dad at your place, again..."

"Ugh... Don't remind me... those were two of the most embarassing moments of my whole life!" Tori interjected

"My mom won't be back till tomorrow morning, so... definetely my house!" Jade answered her.

"Good, let's go love" Tori told her with a seductive tone of voice leading her girlfriend to her car.

The two girls didn't know where life would have led them in the future... But they were sure about one thing: they would have spent it together, no matter what.

_THE END_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: This one shot is set during chapter 15, and to be exact, this takes place a couple of months after Jade's parents accept her and Tori's relationship, and right before the final part of chapter 15 and the whole final chapter (16). This is basicaly the episode "Brain Squeezers" but how it would have been like if Tori and Jade were together ;)**

**Special n. 1**

Tori was even more cheerful than usual. Her girlfriend's parents finally accepted their relationship and they just had their third month anniversary. That day she was sitting next to Jade like usual, at a table of the Asphalt Café during lunch at school. On the opposite side of the table there were two of their friends, André and Robbie.

"Awesome French fries!" Jade was saying while eating her fries

"Can I have one, babe?" Tori asked her girlfriend with a huge smile on her face. Jade looked at her like she was about to say no but she couldn't resist her girlfriend's puppy dog eyes. She smirked and pushed her plate near Tori so that she could take some fries.

"Aww, thanks hun" Tori replied while eating some fries

"Can I have one too?" Robbie asked the Goth. As a reply Jade spit all over her fries. "Never mind" Robbie continued. In that moment Cat arrived to sit at their table saying that she was on hold at the phone but she couldn't even remember what for, since she was enjoying too much listening to the songs they were putting while she was on hold.

In that moment Tori received a text. As soon as she took her phone and opened it she smiled widely. Jade quickly leaned her head towards her girlfriend's phone, trying to see what was making her so happy.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes! YES!" Tori exclaimed

"What's going on?" André asked her

"Well I just found out that I got picked to be on Brain Squezers!" when she received no reaction from the others, Tori repeated "... Brain Squeezers!" like she wasn't sure they heard her right the first time. Everyone at the table started saying that they didn't know what it was.

"The game show! It's going to be on TV! It's going to be the next big thing, everyone is talking about it!" Tori continued

"I heard no one talking about it" André replied.

"Really?" Tori asked a bit disappointed turning towards her girlfriend.

"Babe, no human being as ever heard about 'Brain Squeezers'" Jade told her. Tori started to pout a little, but in that moment Sinjin approached the table "You guys are talking about Brain Squeezers?" Tori smiled at him while Jade said "I said human being" while glaring at Sinjin who was leaning towards Tori to speak with her in that moment.

"Oh! I love this song too! I wonder if the other person on the other side of the phone is my one true love!" Cat was saying still with her phone at her ear.

"Well you know what they say about..." Robbie (that was Rex-less today) started to say but Cat quickly yelled at him "Shut up!"

"So what is this Brain Squeezers anyway?" André asked in the meantime.

"It's a new game show for kids and teens, it's supposed to be a lot fun and you can win tons of money!" Tori explained.

"Yeah, I heard that it's really hard to be picked to be on it!" Sinjin interjected.

"Well, not too hard for Tori!" The Latina girl said while standing up and showing him the message she just received from the Brain Squeezers production "Check this out!" she told him with an happy voice.

"OMRG! You got picked to be a team captain!" he exclaimed surprised

"Sure did!" Tori proudly answered him.

"Ohhh, can I please be on your team? Please, please, please, please, please!" he started pleading her.

"Look I just found out abo..." Tori was saying

"Pleeeease!" Sinjin continued

"SINJIN!" Tori yelled at him to shut him up. Sinjin pouted looking down while Tori continued "I don't even know what the game is yet, I still got to think about who I can pick for my team"

"So you might pick me?" Sinjin asked her hopeful

"I might!" Tori answered him while sitting next to Jade again. Sinjin released a loud squeak of happiness before leaning towards Jade's fries to pick one of them.

"I spit on those!" Jade warned him to make him stop but he just replied "I know..." picking one of the fries and eating it before running away. Jade shook her head looking at him.

A second after that, Robbie asked Tori "Can I be on your team?" followed by Cat "I want to be on Tori's team!"

"Hey, hey! Hold up!" André interjected while standing up and walking behind Tori's seat "Tori said she is gotta do some thinking, thinking some stuff out! Then she will pick her team!" he said

"Thank you!" Tori told him but looking a bit unconvinced of the boy's intentions.

"No prob! Cause you and me are tight! We are friends! Tori and André are always on the same team" he said while hugging Tori's shoulders from behind her seat.

"Hey! You got three seconds to let my girlfriend go, one... two..." Jade started to count while angrily staring at the boy, who immediately pulled away from Tori. "And if there's someone who should be on Tori's team, that would be me, her and I are together... remember?" she told everyone with a fierce tone of voice, while pulling Tori closer to her with an arm around her waist.

Tori smiled before saying "So now everyone wants to participate at Brain Squeezers huh?" she asked with a mocking tone of voice.

"I never said I want to participate, just that you have to pick me anyway" Jade told her

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Tori teased her

"Well I don't know... Maybe because you love me?" Jade told her girlfriend smirking.

Tori smiled at her and kissed Jade on the nose "Well honey, just because I love you it doesn't mean that you are automatically picked"

"What?! That's exactly what it should mean instead!" Jade told her almost angrily

"I'm sorry Jade, but I can't let my feelings influence my decision, like I said I have to think about it very carefully" Tori replied her. Jade was frowning while Tori stood up "Gotta go to the bath, see you later love!" the Latina said, then kissed her girlfriend briefly on her pouty lips and waved at everyone else before going away.

"Bad luck Jade, it seems that Tori is not going to pick you just because you are her girlfriend!" André told the Goth, grinning. Jade immediately glared at him making him look away. Then she smiled like she just had an idea.

"Oh trust me André, Tori is going to pick me by the end of the day... You can be sure about that" Jade said smirking.

"If you say so... Hey Cat, how long are you still going to wait on the hold?" André asked the redhead trying to change subject.

"Oh I don't even care anymore, I'm just loving every song they are playing!" she replied, while Robbie took her phone from her hand to check on it. "You're not even on the phone! You're listening to music from your playlist!" he told her. Cat picked her phone back looking at the screen and then at everyone at the table with an extremely embarrassed expression on her face "Oh... man..." she looked around before continuing "Sinjin... What a weirdo huh?" she said trying to take the attention away from her, blushing.

/

Tori was relaxing at home, after school. She was laying on her couch, watching TV with her PC on her lap while eating a slice of vanilla cream pie. Earlier at school her friends had continued to pressure her to convince her to let them join her team at Brain Squeezers. Even Beck tried to convince her to make him be part of her team by pretending (but failing) to not look interested in the game show. She had just received an email from the studios with details about the game show and it resulted to be a Quiz show, so she knew that Robbie and Sinjin were likely the most helpful members she could have chose in her team but she also didn't want to leave out her girlfriend, Jade and her best friend André. In that very moment her sister was approaching her. "Hey baby sis!" Trina told her before throwing Tori's legs away from the couch and taking away her laptop from her. She turned off the TV and seemed about to discuss something important with her.

"Hey! I was watching 'Celebrities...'" Tori started to say but before she could finish her sentence Trina sat down on the couch next to her and started to talk "Look I know your freaky girlfriend and all your other dumb friends have been bugging you to be on your Brain Squeezers' team today, so I came up with two ideas!"

Tori rolled her eyes "Get away from me!" she told her while continuing to eat her slice of pie but Trina said "Team option A: you, me, my boyfriend Beck and Robbie"

"I wanna hurt you" Tori replied to her sister after taking a bite of her pie.

"Team option B: Me, Beck, André, Sinjin" Trina continued.

"I'm not even on that team!" Tori exclaimed.

"It's not all about you!" Trina yelled at her. Tori looked at her in both disbelief and irritation, then she asked her sister "Hey, does my pie smell funny?". As Trina leaned closer to smell it Tori pushed her plate against her sister's face covering her in pie. Trina immediately pulled back and stood up from the couch starting to rub her face while screaming through the room "Arghhhhh I have pie in my eyes!". Tori laughed at her and continued eating what was left of her slice of pie, while her sister tried to bite her ear to make her pay for the prank she just pulled on her.

"Ahhhh, you bit my ear!" Tori screamed while her sister was running upstairs. In that moment her doorbell rang. Tori stood up and went open the door to find Jade. Tori immediately smiled seeing her girlfriend.

"Hey babe, you didn't tell me you were coming over!" she told her.

Jade was smirking "I wanted to surprise you, gorgeous" she answered her taking a step towards Tori and wrapping her arms around her waist. Tori giggled and took Jade's face between her hands before kissing her on the lips. Jade bit her lower lip lightly, making Tori release a slight moan. Jade took the opportunity to deepen the kiss sliding her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth. Jade pushed the Latina back inside closing the door with her foot while still kissing her girlfriend. After a few minutes of kissing Jade released Tori's mouth to say "Hmmm... You taste so good today babygirl"

Tori smiled "Yeah, well I was eating a slice of vanilla pie, you want one too?"

Jade smirked at her "I prefer to keep tasting it in your mouth" she said resuming their kiss. Jade's hands started to travel lower Tori's body until they rested on her ass squeezing it lightly, but soon Tori felt Jade's hands grabbing her butt more tightly before her hands travelled a bit lower on her thighs trying to push her up. Tori took the hint and released the kiss to help Jade hoisting her up by jumping slightly and wrapping her legs around her midsection.

"Now I'm all yours... What do you want to do with me?" Tori asked her girlfriend with a seductive tone of voice.

"What do you think?... You know how much you turn me on when you wear glasses" Jade answered her.

Tori giggled "And I that used to think they made me look like a nerd" she told her.

"You actually look like a very sexy librarian girl... and I always had that fantasy" Jade said.

"Oh? Well maybe we can make it come true in a few moments, my parents won't be home till late this night, you know?" Tori said wiggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend before biting her lower lip to look seductive.

In that moment Trina came down the stairs with a towel while she was finishing to clean her face. As soon as she saw Tori in Jade's arms she said "Oh please, she is just trying to seduce you to be picked on your team at Brain Squeezers, don't you get it?"

Tori turned her head to her sister than back to Jade with a fake angry expression "You naughty girl... Is that what you are doing?"

Jade smiled "No... I'm trying to seduce you, true, but to get in your pants" she said while carrying a giggling Tori upstairs.

"You better go to Beck's place or something, Trina, cause I don't think you want to hear what your sister and I will do in the next few hours!" Jade told the older Vega girl. Tori hid her embarrassed face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck but continued to laugh between her arms.

"Ewww, you don't need to tell me twice" Trina said while the two girls were disappearing up the stairs.

/

Almost three hours later Tori was screaming in her bed "Ohh my Goodness! JAAADE!"

"You like this baby?" Jade asked her before resuming to suck on her clit while one of her hands was pumping three fingers inside of the Latina's pussy lips.

"OH YESSS JAAAADE! Dee...deeper please" Tori screamed again.

Jade released her mouth from her clit and started pumping her fingers even more inside of her girlfriend. She smirked and asked her "So... Can I be on your team at Brain Squeezers?"

Tori kept moaning but said nothing, so Jade started to thrust her fingers inside of her even faster than before "Can I?" she asked again

"YESSS!" Tori screamed

"Yes what?" Jade teased her slowing down the rhythm of her hand's thrusts this time

"Yes! You can be on my team, I promise... Ok? Just don't stop now pleeeease!" Tori pleaded.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Jade said with a smug smile on her face. She immediately sped up her finger's thrusts in her girlfriend again, pushing them even deeper in her vagina with each thrust, while resuming to suck on her clit. Tori gripped the back of the Goth's head as she screamed loudly "Jaaaade ohhhh... JAAAAADEEEE!" when she came. After helping Tori to ride out of her orgasm licking her pussy clean, Jade reached up to the Latina in her bed, while she was still panting fast trying to catch her breath. She was completely naked while Jade was topless but still had her panties on. The Goth was now smirking while watching her girlfriend come down her height and relaxing before opening her eyes and turning to look at her. Jade was laughing a bit watching how satisfied and tired at the same time Tori was looking and knowing it was all thanks to her.

"Did... I... ever... told you... That I freaking love you... Jade West?" Tori asked her still trying to catch her breath.

Jade laughed more "Yeah... you might have mentioned that a few times" she replied to her.

Tori chuckled too while closing her eyes again "I'm sorry babe, I don't think I have the energy to go down on you too today", Jade smirked "It's ok, pleasuring you is a pleasure of mine aswell" Jade said. And it was true, making Tori so satisfied made her very happy. Also, while she was down on her girlfriend's vagina, Jade occasionally touched her own pussy aswell when she felt that she needed a little release. And after having pleased Tori for nearly three hours Jade was also feeling a little tired herself. Tori smiled and leaned closer to Jade to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. Tori smiled in the kiss tasting herself on her girlfriend's mouth. After a few seconds of kissing, Jade pulled away "Besides, I got what I wanted... for today at least" she said smirking. Tori's eyes went wide "Oh my god, you really seduced me just to be part of my team on Brain Squeezers! Trina was right!"

Jade chuckled "Only in part, the main reason I seduced you is that I wanted to make love to you so badly..."

Tori smiled and kissed her again. After that Jade grabbed her girlfriend's Pearphone from near the frame with their photo on her bedside table, and threw the cell at her.

"Now go on TheSlap and announce everyone what our team will be, so we'll be ready for Brain Squeezers... Obviously I'm already in, you promised me, remember? Few moments ago... While I was between your legs and you were about to come with my fingers so deep inside of your..."

"I remember, ok?" Tori told her rolling her eyes while Jade chuckled. Tori took her phone to make the post. When she saw that it was past 9 PM her eyes went wide again "Oh gosh, I can't believe you went down on me for three hours! You were so amazing Jade!"

Jade laughed "Yep, your pussy was mine for three hours straight!" she said smiling while leaning back on th mattress and looking at the ceiling with her head on Tori's pillow and a proud look on her face.

Tori smiled too, while she started to make her post on TheSlap.

**_Tori Vega:_**

**_Big news! I picked my Brain Squeezers team._**

**_It's me, and André, and Robbie and my girlfriend Jade. What? I swear I didn't let my feelings influence my decision!... Ok, what if I did? Stop judging me!_**

**_Feeling: Lachanophobic :/_**

After making the post Tori showed it to Jade who smiled satisfied.

"Happy now?" Tori asked her

"Yes, I am" Jade said smiling. "You know I was going to pick you anyway in the end, right babe?" Tori asked her smiling too. Jade smirked "I know but like I said I mainly wanted to make love to you tonight, beautiful" she replied before kissing Tori. After several seconds of kissing Jade reluctantly pulled away "I have to go now babe, my mom returns from work tonight and I wanted to show her that I don't always sleep here when she is not home" Jade said

"Oh... but Jade I got so used to have you sleeping here and cuddling me especially after making love... Can you stay until I fall asleep at least?" Tori asked her using her puppy dog eyes for the second time that day. Jade smiled "Deal, Tori" she said kissing her girlfriend on the forehead. Tori smiled widely and while Jade was turning off her lamp on the bedside table, Tori snuggled closer to her girlfriend's body pulling the sheets to cover them. After that Tori kissed one of Jade's bare breasts "Thank you, love" she said before falling asleep.

/

Tori woke up hearing a knock at her door. She mumbled something incoherent and heard her father asking "Tori, sorry to disturb you. Can I come in?" he asked

"Sure" Tori replied with a sleepy voice. Then her eyes blew open realizing that she was naked in her bed... And that Jade was still next to her. She had fallen asleep too apparently.

Tori immediately sat down while covering her body with the sheets as best as she could and yelling "Wait! Dad... actually it's better if..." but her father was already entering her room.

"I just wanted to ask you if you know where Trina..." David was saying but then when he noticed that in the room it was dark he turned the lights on saying "Were you sleeping? why is it so dar..." But he immediately stopped talking as soon as he saw Tori covering herself with the sheets and Jade sleeping naked on her stomach next to his daughter. His shocked face turned pale as he immediately looked away embarrassed. Tori turned red from head to toe from the embarrassment even though only her face was visible at the moment since she was covering her entire body with the blankets. "Dad, we... it's not what it looks like, Jade and I... were just sleeping!" Tori practically screamed at him, waking Jade's up.

"Vega what the hell? Why are y...?" Jade was saying while opening her eyes but as soon as she spotted her girlfriend's father she started to cover herself with the sheets aswell and she also started to blush a bit, from the embarrassment. Tori's father practically run out of the room without saying a word closing the door behind his back. After a few seconds, Tori threw the sheets over her head mortified as she leaned back in her bed.

"Fuck!" Tori exclaimed. She didn't like to swear and she wasn't even used to do it, but this time the word literally slipped out of her mouth. Jade laughed at that and replied "We already did, I don't think it would be appropriate to start again now that your father knows!" She said while covering her mouth with one hand to try to hold her laughter. Tori kicked her leg from under the sheets.

"It's not funny you jerk! I don't think my father will ever make eye contact with me again after that!"

"Come on, at least he didn't catch us while we were doing it... ouch! Vega! Kick me another time and I will start to fight back, I'm warning you!" Jade said when Tori kicked her again.

"I'm so embarrassed... Jade, what am I supposed to tell him now?" Tori said still from under her sheets

"Just the truth... He will understand. He was a teenager too, and didn't you tell me once that he is together with your mom from high school times? Do you really think they waited till marriage to do it?" Jade asked her.

"Ugh, was it really necessary to make me think of my parents in bed together just now?" Tori said.

Jade laughed again before continuing "We are together from a few months now, and it's not like you can get pregnant, and no one else was in the house, so what should we feel so bad about? Come on, let's dress up, I will talk to your parents too and then head to my house" Jade said before pulling the sheets away from them.

They dressed up quickly, Tori put on one of the most covering and chaste pajamas she had, one that also looked a bit goofy having small ducks depicted on it, while Jade dressed back in the clothes she had when she arrived at Tori's house (her usual Goth attire). When Jade saw Tori in her pajamas she smirked "What a sexy PJs you have there Tori" she said mocking her girlfriend a little.

"Oh shut up, I have to show my dad that I'm still his little girl" Tori replied blushing lightly while Jade laughed "Why? You think that the fact he knows for certain that 'his little girl' has a sex life now, would suddenly turn you into a bad girl to his eyes?" Jade asked the Latina. "No, it's just... You know what I mean... I just wish he didn't caught us like that... Naked in bed" Tori replied "Don't worry babe, he will understand. Also, I'm here with you" Jade said. Tori smiled at her girlfriend briefly. After finishing dressing up Jade had to drag her still embarrassed girlfriend downstairs pulling her by the hand. When they finally went downstairs they saw Tori's parents talking animatedly with Trina who appeared to have just got back home.

"...what's the big deal, you were on a date right? I was too, with Beck, I'm 18 and it's just midnight, anyway" Trina was telling her parents. When they spotted Tori and Jade they all turned towards them. Trina laughed sarcastically.

"Oh look who it is, the freak and the dork, what a beautiful couple you make... I read your post by the way, thank you for leaving me out of your Brain Squeezers team sis, but don't worry I know exactly how I can make you pay for it" she said to them with venom in her voice.

"Trina, go to your room we will finish our argument later, we need to speak to Tori now" David told her. While she was heading upstairs Trina paused next to Tori and Jade looking at them while they were still holding hands and after a moment she laughed again "Hahahah Don't tell me... hahahah that you actually got caught hahahah by mom and dad... Hahahahaha serves you right!" Trina mocked them while holding her belly from laughter. Tori was blushing furiously.

"Shut up Trina!" Jade yelled at her

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do in my house!" Trina replied to the Goth girl.

"But I can, and I told you to go to your room missy!" David told her. Trina turned to look at her dad with an annoyed face but obeyed. As soon as they were alone Tori started to speak with her father while still red in her face and looking down. "Dad, I'm sorry you had to find me and Jade... like that before, it's just... you know... we love each others... By the way when you entered we were really just sleeping!" she said turning even redder. "Well I told you not to go in her room when I saw Jade's car parked outside David" Holly told her husband while sitting in a chair by the kitchen table. She was smiling at the two girls.

"I'm sorry, it was my idea, Tori didn't mean to break your rules..." Jade interjected but Tori quickly stopped her "No, I also wanted to... be with her, what we did was simply a... a way to show each others our love. I also asked her to sleep with me after... you know. I'm just embarrassed that you had to find us like that dad, we should have dressed up before going to sleep, oh gosh" Tori said while covering her face, now as red as a tomato with one hand, while her other one was still holding Jade's.

"I can't say I'm not very embarrassed too, and I don't quite know what to say, but... I realize what it's like to be at your age... Hormones and stuff... And since there was no one at home and you two were in your room, technically you didn't break any rule" David said slightly red in his face just like his younger daughter.

Jade's face lit up "You mean...?"

"No Jade I don't mean that from now on you have my permission to have sex every time we are not at home... But... if you do it, then at least have the decency of being... dressed by the time we come back"

"Gosh I don't think I ever felt so embarrassed in my whole life not even when that dog dragged me across the floor when I had to sing the National Anthem a couple of weeks ago" Tori said

"Well at least now you don't have to worry about millions of people watching your video online..." Jade told her girlfriend then whispered "Unless next time you are up to let me film us while... Ouch, Tori!" she exclaimed when Tori stepped purposely on her foot to make her stop talking.

"What did she say?" David asked his daughter. Tori who if possible turned even redder quickly replied "Nothing! Just that she agrees, and so do I, it won't happen again daddy! Now Jade has to leave" she said while dragging her girlfriend to the front door.

"Ok, goodnight then Jade, come on Holly let's go talk to Trina" he said to his wife who also waved at Jade.

"Good night David, night Holly!" Jade said while Tori was still dragging her by the arm. When they were outside of the door Jade started to laugh again while Tori was glaring at her with crossed arms.

"Have you finished? Will you ever stop embarrassing me like that?" Tori asked her.

"Sorry Tori, I got carried away, but what did I told you? Your father didn't freak out much, in the end! Come here now my love" Jade said while putting her hands on the Latina's hips and pulling her closer.

Tori wanted to stay mad at her girlfriend but hearing Jade calling her 'my love' made her heart flutter with happiness. Even though Jade had already told her that she loved her many times during their three months together, Tori was usually the one who called her 'love' and that was the first time Jade called her like that. Also it was so un-Jade like to sound so lovey-dovey, that Tori started grinning like a child and had already forgotten why she wanted to be mad at her in the first place. She wrapped her arms around her neck pulling Jade into a passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes of kissing they pulled a part and they said their goodbyes. Tori waved at Jade's car until it disappeared to her view before getting back inside her house.

/

Few days later when Tori and Jade and all of their friends went to the Brain Squeezers studios to participate at the game show they found Trina already there. The Vega sisters didn't speak almost at all after Tori decided not to take Trina in her team so now, even if the younger Vega girl was surprised to see her sister there, she just glared at her briefly, before checking in. But it seemed that 'Tori Vega' was already present and about to compete in the show.

"This is impossible, I am Tori Vega!" Tori was saying

"No that's Tori Vega" one of the producers of the show told her pointing at her sister who was grinning at her.

"Yeah I'm Tori Vega!" her sister exclaimed.

"I am Tori Vega" Cat interjected giggling before adding "Hahaha I'm not Tori Vega!"

"What!? No way I'm Tori, she is my sister Trina!" Tori said ignoring Cat.

"Yeah Trina is the ugly Vega, not the pretty one" Jade interjected pulling Tori closer to her with an arm around her shoulders. Tori briefly smiled at her girlfriend before looking back at the producer.

"Well that's not what her school's ID says" he said while Trina was showing her a school ID.

"You made a fake school ID with my name on it? I can't believe it Trina!" Tori told her sister

"Sorry, I didn't know anything about it" Beck was saying

"Wow, this looks real it's even laminated!" André said while Sinjin leaned towards his hear "Trina promised me that she will keep helping me to learn to jump rope, if I would have done that for her"

"See little sis, I told you that I Tri... Tori Vega would have made you pay" Trina said with an evil laugh at the end of her sentence.

"But she is the real Tori Vega, I'm her girlfriend I can confirm it!" Jade told the producer while motioning towards her girlfriend still with an arm around her shoulders, before glaring at her sister in law.

"Well then, show me your school ID" he said speaking to Tori.

"I didn't bring it" she replied

"Your driving license?" he asked

"I don't have one... yet" Tori said a bit embarrassed while lowering her voice

"Ain't you 16?"

Tori looked even more embarrassed "I'm 17..."

"And you have no driving license?" he continued

"Look I'm Tori Vega ok?"

"She is a liar!" Trina said before they started bickering with each others.

"OK EVERYONE BE QUIET!" the producer yelled, then added "Jade West, André Harris and Robbie Shapiro, hurry to join your team captain for the show, you'll be the yellow team". After he said that Robbie and André run to take their places for the show alongside Trina. Only Jade stayed behind.

"What?! But they are my team cause I'm Tori Vega!" Tori said.

"Who cares! You'll be the captain of the blue team! Happy?" the producer said to her.

Tori smiled widely "Oh yay, I love blue! But I have no team, that was my team!" she said while pointing at her friends again. The producer looked over Beck, Sinjin and Cat "These are all high school students too?" they nodded "Any contagious diseases?"

"What? No" Beck told him

"Good this is your blue team!" the producer said to Tori, but before he could go away Jade stopped him and said "Wait can I switch places with this boy, Beck? Cause I want to be in my girlfriend's team and not in the team of that bitc..." "Easy there Jade, Trina is my current girlfriend, you know that..." Beck scolded the Goth, at which Jade just replied with "Whatever".

The producer rolled his eyes "Sure, fine! Just get a move to take your places" He said.

Tori clapped her hands excited while Beck reached Trina and the others of her team.

"Phew... At least we can still participate in the show, and on the same team!" Tori told Jade while hugging her girlfriend.

"Yeah, but now our teammates are Cat and Sinjin, how many possibilities of winning do you think we have, with them in our team? Maybe I should have kept Beck and let Cat or Sinjin take my place in Trina's team" Jade said shaking her head while watching Cat and Sinjin taking their places in the blue team, both excited.

Tori seemed a bit worried for a moment but then she simply shrugged and said "Well Sinjin can be a weirdo sometimes... Most of the time actually, but he is smart and same goes for Cat... So, I think we still have good chances of winning!". But Jade didn't seem much reassured.

/

In the end it turned out that the game show was not funny at all: it was actually a very difficult game. First, Robbie got a question wrong which gave Tori's team, the blue team, 100 points. As a punishment for his wrong answer he got 'doinked' which consisted in him getting sprayed with pus. Then, when they picked Math as a topic, Tori chooses Cat. When Cat got the wrong answer to the question, she got a double-doink, two red punching gloves punched her in the face. Later Trina tried to answer a question, but got it wrong and, getting doinked with nuts and bolts as a punishment. Soon, the blue team got asked a question about the movie The Scissoring, so Tori picked Jade to answer, knowing very well that The Scissoring was her girlfriend's favorite movie. But the question was too hard even for her: she had to answer how many times the words "Scissors" was used in the movie. When she didn't know the answer, the host says that she is a victim of "A-Salt and battery", as they spill salt all over her but the tiny batteries hit André from the yellow team in the head instead of her. Then soon, André tells the host that Jade from the blue team got the question wrong, so then the batteries go all over Jade too. Soon, also a car battery hits Jade as a sarcastic suggestion from Beck. Then when Trina picked Beck to answer a question, he didn't know the answer and decided to pass, but he still gets a doink, getting hit with The Gut Whack, in which they used a bowling ball with a stick to hit him on the groin. Sinjin answers a question and then he gets doinked by accident, getting hit with a toilet on his head.

After a break, everyone, save Tori, much to Trina's rage, has been doinked. When Cat is asked a geography question, she pronounces "Hawaii" as "Hawa-eye-eye", but still gets it right making their team win. But when they tell Tori to grab the cash, 10.000 dollars, a buff and strong man lies on top of her and she must get the cash within the next 10 seconds. Unable to even move from under the man, she loses, and the gang's adventure ends with no one having gotten the money.

/

A couple of days later Tori and Jade were driving back to Jade's house to have dinner with her mother after having just had shopping in a store downtown.

"Jade thanks for taking me shopping today, I know I didn't deserve it after how I made you participate in that horrible game show where they hurt you so much... are you sure you're not still hurting?" Tori asked her girlfriend, concerned

"I'm fine Tori... next time just remind me that I told you to never let me join a game you chose, ever again" Jade said but she was smiling.

"I'm sorry babe I thought Brain Squeezers would have been fun... Also you were the one who wanted to partecipate so badly!"

"At least Trina got hurt too, so I had a bit of fun afterall" Jade added

"I still can't believe that she pretended to be me! We only started speaking with each others again just recently, after what she did!" Tori told her girlfriend

"If I were you I would have gave her the silent treatment a little longer... If not forever" Jade said which made Tori laugh "Well you know... I still have to live in the same house as hers" Tori explained.

"You should really think about taking your license Vega, if you had, Trina's plan wouldn't have worked" Jade told her.

"I know, love... I'm planning on doing the exam again soon and this time I will pass it, you can bet your money on that" Tori replied to her

"Speaking of money, it's too bad for those 10.000 dollars... Afterall our team won the game show in the end, thanks to Cat"

"I know right!" Tori said

"...But as usual little old Tori messed everything up!" Jade mocked her girlfriend with her imitation of her voice.

"Hey would you quit doing that? And what did you expect me to do, you saw yourself how big that guy was! I'm so thin, how was I supposed to lift him away from me?" Tori asked her girlfriend with a pouty face then added "You know what? I think that quiz show was just a huge rip off if you ask me!"

Jade smirked "I bet that Shelby Marx chick that looks just like you would have found a way to break free and crawl away from under that guy, and she is just as thin as you are" she told her

"Yeah well I'm not the youngest CFC champion in history, unlike her" Tori replied

"...Plus she is so freaking hot..." Jade continued, while licking her lips.

"Oh really? She is that hot huh?" Tori asked her, looking at her girlfriend annoyed. The jealousy was clear in her tone of voice.

"Yeah, but since you two could be twins you don't have much to envy her" Jade continued "Except for the fact that she can also kick asses and would have probably been able to take those 10 thousand bucks"

"Then maybe you should try approaching that Shelby... whatever her second name is, and date her instead of me" Tori said while frowning and crossing her arms in her seat.

"Well I won't mind having a round with her... If you know what I mean..." Jade said with a devilish grin.

"Jade! Take that back immediately!" Tori yelled at her girlfriend

Jade laughed "Tori I'm just fucking with you, you know that you're the only girl for me. The only girl I want to be with... Scratch that, the only person in this entire world I would ever want to be with. There's no one better for me than you, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you more than words can say?" Jade told her girlfriend while driving. Noticing her silence she turned to look at Tori to find her gaping at her. While they were passing by a closed store, she saw her girlfriend looking at it:

"Pull over right now" Tori said.

"What? Tori I said I was jok..." Jade was telling her but Tori cut her off

"Park in that store's empty parking lot" she told her. Her voice seemed so emotionless that Jade was beginning to be worried so she did what she told her. After she parked and turned off the car she was about to turn to Tori, but heard her releasing her seatbelt and before she could do the same, the Latina literally jumped in her seat and started to passionately kiss her on the lips. She was straddling her lap in her seat while releasing her seatbelt for her. After several minutes of kissing they pulled apart to breath for air and Tori smiled happily at her before telling "You're my one and only love too, Jade...", Jade smiled back "Damn, next time you scare me so much I swear I'll leave you on the side of the road Vega"

Tori laughed at that "Now, now... we both know that's a lie, baby, you will never do something like that, cause 'you love me more than words can say'" she said quoting Jade's previous words giggling while her hands were roaming lower on her girlfriend's body until they reached her skirt. Tori immediately slid an hand between her legs and inside the Goth's skirt and Jade soon felt two fingers pushing hard against her pussy from above her panties. "Gosh..." Jade moaned while Tori kept laughing feeling her girlfriend's underwear already turning wet.

"You think your mother will be mad at us if we will be a little late for our dinner with her tonight?" Tori asked her girlfriend still smiling.

"I honestly don't care now..." Jade said while panting a little "We will just tell her that there was a lot of traffic, right now I just want your pretty fingers inside of me Tori" she added.

Tori smirked "Well then, let's see if I can take that Shelby girl off your mind, shall we?" she said with a sultry voice.

"Shelby who?" Jade replied while Tori laughed and started getting down to business on her girlfriend.

/

When they arrived at Jade's house they were half an hour late for their dinner with Emily (Jade's mom) and both girls had tousled hairs and crumpled clothes. It was quite obvious that they just had sex in Jade's car but they didn't care to let Emily see them in those conditions. While they were approaching Jade's door, holding hands and smiling at each others, they realized that their love was the most important thing in the world for them.

**_THE END_**

**After this one the events of the second half of chapter 15 and the whole chapter 16 of my previous fanfiction happen. Bye... I might do other one shots like this in the future based on this story, so... until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: another one shot, enjoy! This is set right after the ending of chapter 16 so it's a direct sequel**

**Special n 2**

Tori, Jade, Cat and Sam were all sitting on the couch in Sam and Cat's living room watching the TV show 'Toilet wars'. Cat was drawing for probably the one hundredth of times her purple stuffed giraffe, Mr. Purple on a paper, while laughing at the show occasionally. Tori's attention was completely on her girlfriend, Jade instead. She was sitting next to her and on the other side of the Goth there was Sam. She was observing very closely the golden necklace Tori had bought for her girlfriend for their third months anniversary. Her hands were so close to Jade's breasts that Tori was currently restraining herself from slapping the blonde girl's hands away from her girlfriend. Ever since Jade had implied that Sam might have a thing for Cat, and therefore that she might like girls aswell, Tori was a lot less comfortable at letting her girlfriend hanging out with her... Or even staying too close to the Icarly ex co-star. She knew they were just good friends but she was thinking that they were getting along a little too well for comfort, and they also had way too similar personalities. And Sam was really pretty aswell... But Tori didn't want to make a scene or show her jealousy, cause she trusted her girlfriend, and she was also friend with Sam...

But in that moment Sam's hands were a little too close to Jade's boobs for her tastes. But Sam didn't seem to notice that "Damn! I saw you wearing this necklace before but didn't know that this was actually a replica in scale of Tawny's scissors! That's so cool!" the blonde was saying while leaning her face closer to the necklace that Tori had bought for Jade. Now even her face was very close to Jade's breasts. Tori felt a rush of anger but tried to look away.

"Yep! My girlfriend knows me very well apparently" Jade answered her while turning her head towards Tori and smirking at her. Tori gave her a forced smile in return while Jade took her hand in hers. Then Tori turned to look at Sam again, frowning. She decided to say something to the blonde girl "Yeah, you can also read what it's wrote on the blades"

"Oh yeah, 'Tori and Jade', I saw... cute" Sam replied

"They really cut too, want to see?" Jade told her leaning towards Cat to pick her paper were she was drawing her giraffe, and cut it in half in one second with her golden little scissors from her necklace. Cat released an horrified squeak while Sam laughed at that "So cool!" she said while Jade smiled.

"Jade! Apologize to Cat!" Tori told her with a mad face while standing up to wrap an arm around Cat's shoulders who was now looking at the two half of the paper of her drawing with tears in her eyes.

"Oh come on, she drawn that damn giraffe like a million of times!" Jade said laughing with Sam who added "I can confirm that".

Tori felt another rush of jealousy and anger "Apologize! both of you right now!" she yelled at them. They turned silent before Jade spoke "Whatever, I'm sorry I destroyed your drawing Cat" Jade said, "Yeah me too for having laughed at it..." Sam said trying to hold another laugh. Then she saw the time on her phone and turned to Jade "Hey we are running late the movie starts in about 20 minutes" she told her

"Damn, let's go I don't want to miss a second of it" Jade replied.

"We can take my bike, we will be there in no time" Sam continued

Tori and Jade had agreed to have a sleepover at Sam and Cat's apartment after that the Goth and the blonde would have gone to the theater together to watch 'The Scissoring 2'. Tori and Cat would have stayed home to work on a science project for school instead since they didn't like the Scissoring, or horror movies in general... But now Tori was having second thoughts about leaving Jade and Sam alone. She still remembered very well what had happened when she had let another girl watch a movie they both liked, alone with her, several months ago, and didn't really want to risk the same thing to happen now between Jade and Sam. Yeah Sam was not Meredith, and as tough as she was, she was also a very loyal girl towards her friends, plus Tori trusted her girlfriend, Jade, and knew she only loved her. But a part of her was still worried, especially, now after hearing that they would have gone with Sam's bike. Tori didn't like at all the idea of her girlfriend having to hug another girl on a motorcycle.

So after releasing Cat who was still pouting but didn't seem about to cry anymore, Tori said "You know what, maybe Cat and I can come to the movie with you too, let's take my car" she said. Jade and Sam looked at her with incredulous eyes before they looked at each others and both started to laugh "Sorry babe we don't want to traumatize you, remember the first time I made you watch the first movie?" Jade told Tori.

"Yeah, actually, that's when we got together" Tori told her crossing her arms "And ever since we are together you made me watch that movie other three times, so I think I can handle the sequel!"

"Yeah and you were scared each time like it was the first!" Jade said still laughing "And don't even make me talk about Cat who to this day was still only able to watch just the very first minutes of the movie!"

"Cat gets scared from her own shadow!" Sam added which made them laugh even harder

"Sam! That only happened once and Goomer gets scared by his shadow too sometimes!" Cat interjected still pouting "...But it's true that I don't want to see that kind of movie ever again" the redhead continued. Tori looked at Cat with a face who seemed to say 'thank you very much for the help', before looking at Sam who was handing Jade an helmet. Tori didn't know what to invent anymore to stop them from going to see the movie together so she said "Maybe... We can watch another movie, one that everyone of us like!"

"Yay! I'm down for that" Cat said clapping her hands.

Jade and Sam looked at them with incredulous faces. "Are you serious? You know how long we have been waiting for this movie?" Sam asked them

"Also didn't you say that you and Cat had to work on that science project today, baby?" Jade asked her girlfriend.

"...Well... we can always work on it later and..." Tori was saying but Sam interjected "We are running late, we go or not Jade?" she said. Tori glared at the blonde girl for a moment.

"One sec, go start the bike" Jade told her while giving her helmet back, without stop looking at Tori. Jade smirked watching her girlfriend frowning. She just realized what was going on with her. When Sam went outside with Cat who was telling her "You promised me to never tell anyone that I got scared of my own...", Jade extended an hand to Tori. The Latina gave her a questioning look but Jade just rolled her eyes and grabbed her wrist leading her in Sam and Cat's room. After pushing her inside she closed the door.

"Jade what...?" Tori was saying when Jade hugged her body tightly pulling her closer to her to kiss her hard on the lips. She made her spin around in their embrace and lifted her up from her thighs. Tori immediately wrapped her legs around Jade's waist as she was hoisted up and pushed against the closed door. They both kissed with their eyes shut for a few minutes deepening the kiss and making their tongue battle for dominance that Jade quickly won. They kissed with such passion that for a moment it seemed to both of them that they were the only two people existing in the entire world. Tori's hands were around Jade's neck while she was gently squeezing her butt while holding her up. The Goth loved Tori's perfect ass... She took several pictures of it some nights when Tori fell asleep before her, naked after they had just made love. She also took some sneak pics or her booty when she wore tight jeans and was distracted. Jade took so many pics of her girlfriend's ass that Tori didn't even know about all of them. In that moment one of Tori's hand left Jade's neck to cup one of her boobs through her shirt. After a few seconds she did the same with her other boob. Jade felt her squeezing them tightly. Jade released the kiss and laughed a little while panting.

"They are yours, don't worry babygirl" she told Tori. The Latina smiled widely at that before she replied "Oh you can be sure about that, so Sam better stay away from them..." Jade laughed "Ok I love when you're jealous of me but not this much... I swear you're being ridiculous!" the Goth said smiling. Tori blushed a little and looked away.

"I'm sorry... you're just so gorgeous. And I can't help it but fear that everyone that looks at you would want nothing else but to take you away from me" she said.

Jade giggled "I'm gorgeous but you are also very beautiful... and hot... Do you think I'm happy when you hang out alone with André or I see you getting along so well with Cat?"

"Jade, to me André and Cat are just good..."

"Friends... I know that Tori. Just like Sam is a good friend of mine. You and André share the same tastes in music, you write songs together and hang out often. You and Cat have very similar personalities and also get along very well... You have a lot in common with both of them. Again, just like me and Sam" Jade told her while Tori was looking at her.

"So why we are dating each others and not them?" Jade continued, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Tori thought about it for a few moments before she answered "Because we are different"

"Exactly... We complete each other... I don't know about you, but I wouldn't like to date someone that is just like me. The reason why you are so perfect for me is that you are everything I'm not... Sweet, tender, caring, selfless..." Jade said. Tori smiled and replied "And you complete everything I'm not... You are tough, determined, you're not afraid of anything and you always know just the right thing to say" the Latina said smiling at her girlfriend and continuing "I feel exactly the same"

Jade also smiled at her and pecked Tori on the lips "Good, so now that I told you, again, that you are the only one for me, will you stop being jealous once and for all?"

Tori laughed "Well I can stop being jealous of you with Sam, but I can't promise you that I will stop being jealous of you completely... sorry"

Jade smirked "Good... because I won't ever stop being jealous of you and your cute ass neither, especially after what happened with that Meredith skank, months ago" she said.

"We really scared her away from us pretty good at school, didn't we? She should have never tried to break us up!" Tori said giggling before Jade continued "That's another thing I like about you... Beck was never jealous of me, even though I was of him. He had complete trust in me. Which was a good thing in a way, but... Sometimes when I was with him I had the feeling that he simply grew used to me. I don't want to say that he didn't care about me, cause that would be a lie, but... With you it's different. Knowing that you are so jealous of me... Just makes my heart flutter. It makes me feel somehow special and you know... Your girl... your property... Just like you are mine" Jade said. Tori smiled and kissed her again before saying "And you're right, you are my girl and I'm yours". They continued to kiss for a few more seconds until Cat knocked at the door

"Hey guys... Sam says that if Jade won't join her in a few seconds she will go to the movie alone!"

"Shit!" Jade said releasing the kissing and placing Tori down on her feet. "I almost forgot I have to go, see you later my love ok?" Jade said smiling at Tori while they were still in each other's embrace. Tori was grinning widely at her "Oh, Jade why can't you call me 'your love' more often when we are in public?" she teased her. Jade laughed "Well you know me... I hate to be too lovey-dovey in public, and I have my badass reputation to keep" Tori rolled her eyes but Jade kissed her again "Besides we kiss and make out so often in public that no one could ever question my love for you" the Goth continued "And have you already forgot the announcement I made last week, in front of an entire crowd of people before Sam had to jump that Tuna fish tank with her bike?"

Tori smiled and shook her head "Of course not, that was one of the most beautiful things you have ever done for me, I love you Jade!"

"Jade, Tori?" Cat called them again

"I'm coming ok!" Jade yelled at her while Tori laughed. When they exited Sam and Cat's room and Jade joined Sam on her bike Tori and Cat waved at them and Tori said "Bye love, see you later! And Sam be careful with that thing!" Jade waved at her with a smirk while Sam nodded, "Bye, Bye Jade, and bye bye roomie!" Cat told them waving aswell "Bye Kitty Cat" Sam replied to her with a smile before starting her bike. Tori looked away for a bit when she saw Jade wrapping her arms around Sam's waist, but she wasn't feeling jealous of her anymore. She always knew she could trust her girlfriend but after what they had just said to each others, Tori knew she had nothing to fear anymore. In that moment she heard Cat saying. "Do they really had to take the bike though?" Tori turned to her seeing that she had an annoyed face and was looking at Jade holding Sam on her bike while they were driving away. Tori raised her eyebrows at her while Cat blushed and quickly added "Oh... I mean it's just that Sam usually takes me out like that on her bik... I mean the car is safer, but I guess the bike is faster so... It's ok... hmmm let's work on our science project now ok Tor?" she said embarassed before running back inside and starting making space for them to work on the kitchen table.

Tori smiled at her "Cat it's ok if you're jealous of Sam... I'm jealous of Jade too, but let's say that after we... talked in your room, few moments ago I realized I was just being silly" she said

Cat blushed even redder "Oh... but Jade is your girlfriend, Sam is just a friend of mine so I shouldn't... I mean I'm not jealous of her... Also I'm dating Robbie now you know that"

"Sure... And how are things between you two? Ever since Robbie said his goodbyes to Rex, it seems that you are all his world now" Tori told her

"Yeah, even if sometimes he tries to move my mouth when we are alone and I'm talking to him" Cat said with what seemed an hint of sadness in her expression while she was sitting on a chair at her kitchen table.

"Cat what's wrong?" Tori asked her sitting in a chair next to her and caressing her back.

"Can I ask you a question Tori?"

"Sure!"

"It's a bit personal though so feel free to not answer me" Cat told her speaking fast

"Cat we are friends from a long time, you can ask me anything!" Tori reassured her

"Ok... You and Jade are together from a lot of time now right?"

"Yeah, almost an year, 10 months, one week, three days to be exact" Tori said smiling widely and giggling a little.

"How is it to be in a stable relationship for such a long time?" Cat asked her curious.

Tori who was still smiling started to say "Well, I never had a relationship this long and this serious before, and when I first met Jade I would have never thought that she would have been the love of my life, but now I can't imagine living without her... I know I never told you this Cat but I actually have to thank you for that"

"Huh?" Cat said surprised

"Yeah... If you never had the idea of coming over to my house with Jade that day almost an year ago... Her and I might have never end up together. Who knows what would have happened... I would have probably tried to push my feelings for her away and keep being friends with her and we would have stayed like we were, forever... like frenemies scared to admit to actually like each others. She would have probably be back together with Beck by now, and I would have had no other option but to accept it and move on with my life... Phew... luckily things didn't go that way cause right now I couldn't even picture myself with anyone else but her" Tori said with a dreamy expression.

"You don't have to thank me Tori... I remember that day, I wasn't sure about asking you to invite Jade to come to your house because even though I had suspicious that you liked each others I wasn't completely sure... But I'm glad that in the end I was right and I'm so happy for you guys right now. You really look like the perfect couple together, I don't remember having ever saw you and Jade smile as much as you do when you are with each others... Jade never looked so happy, not even when she was with Beck"

"Awww thank you Cat, that means a lot to me" Tori said hugging her friend. After pulling away Tori started speaking again "I know we are still so young but... I'm already looking forward for when Jade and I will get married... My dream just an year ago, was becoming a famous pop star... And even though I'm still working hard to achieve that dream of mine, the thing I want the most right now is to spend the rest of my life with that beautiful Goth girl who stole my heart, and live together with her... you know buy a nice house, take a dog... and why not? Have a couple of kids thanks to a semen donor when we feel ready!"

At that Cat released a long "Awwwwww"

Tori smiled "I hope I will be able to convince her to wear matching dresses at the ceremony..."

"OMG that would be so cute!" Cat told her clapping her hands excited like she could already picture Tori and Jade with matching bride dresses.

"I know right!" Tori said clapping her own hands together aswell "I just hope she won't dress in black... not at our wedding at least!" they both laughed at that until Cat returned serious.

"Tori can I ask you another personal question?"

"Shoot!"

"Did you and Jade..."

"Yes?"

"Did you two... do it yet? You know..." Cat wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Now it was Tori's turn to blush lightly "Well I'm glad you didn't catch all the references Jade made to that during all this time, but yeah we did it... you know we are together from a long time..."

"When was your first time?"

Tori blushed more "After our... first date" when Tori saw Cat's shocked expression she quickly added "Don't think bad! Jade and I knew each others from an year already, and when we discovered our feelings, I just knew she was the right one and that she would have been the first and only person to... ever see me intimately"

"So she was your very first time?" Cat asked her

Tori nodded "Yeah... I lost my virginity to Jade... She was so sweet with me that time, I had never saw her so patient and tender before, I'm glad my first time was with her" Tori said smiling.

Cat smiled too before speaking again: "Well I am still... kind of a virgin instead... And I'm scared to do it cause I feel like..."

"You didn't find the right person yet?" Tori said for her

"...Yeah" Cat answered shyly

"That's exactly how I always felt before Jade, when I was with my past boyfriends! Even though I was thinking about doing it with Steven that night a long time ago at Kenan's party... Thank god Sam, Carly and Freddie showed up to make me realize what a bastard that guy was so that I could wait for my true soulmate to do it. Jade... Oh by the way don't tell her that I was thinking about doing it with Steven at that party... She gets mad just by hearing his name" Tori said.

"And how will I recognize my soulmate? Because I dated a few boys and even though I felt good with some of them, I never felt like doing something more than kissing and make out with them... I think that's probably why they all dumped me in the end... Except for that guy who only dated blonde girls and Danny that I dumped when you kissed him"

Tori looked embarrassed "... Oh I'm so sorry Cat I was so immature back then... I remember that seeing you kissing my ex and Jade make out with Beck in the hallway was making me feel so left out, alone and just... jealous... Didn't mean to hurt you... And I'm sorry for spraying you with that hot cheese fountain"

"It's ok Tori... And for Danny, he could have also rejected you... at least you made me realize what kind of guy he was... And I'm also sorry for that punch I gave you... I mean not for the punch itself cause you kinda deserved it but for hitting you that hard" Cat replied

"Oh... hmmm don't worry at least you didn't break my nose" Tori replied with a timid smile

"Anyway even though I have fun with Robbie, I think I was right at not giving him a chance in all this time. Cause now that we are dating I still keep thinking of him as my friend rather than my boyfriend. He is nice, but I don't think he is my soulmate... With Sam on the other hand I feel so good... Sometimes at night, I pretend to have a nightmare to go sleep in her bed and hug her all night... There I said it" Cat said while looking away with a face as red as her hair.

"Awww Cat it's ok" Tori said hugging her friend.

_OMG Jade was right, Cat has a crush om Sam! I guess I owe her 20 bucks now _Tori was thinking while smiling, hugging Cat

"No it's not ok, Tori... this is wrong! I'm not like that, this is just wrong..." Cat said shaking her head

Tori was a little taken aback from the redhead reaction "There is nothing wrong about a girl that has feelings for another girl, Cat, I'm surprised to hear you say that" Tori replied with a hurt tone of voice and pulling away from her

"Oh no no no, Tori you know how cute I think you and Jade are together, and I don't have troubles at liking girls aswell... How could you think that I was saying that?" Cat said looking hurt herself, at which Tori who had crossed her arms relaxed and smiled again "Sorry, Cat. Then what's so wrong about having feelings for Sam?"

Cat continued "There are many things wrong about it! For start Sam doesn't even feel that way... I mean she only sees me as a friend and I don't want to scare her away telling her that I want to be more than that... And also there is Robbie... He likes me as in like-like and I don't want to hurt him too. And Freddie... He is a nice guy and he loves Sam... And I could never hurt so many people to be with her. Oh gosh everything is so complicated me and Sam could never possibly be together like you and Jade" Cat said with a sad face

"Cat you can't be sure that Sam doesn't feel the same about you, I mean she lets you sleep in her bed doesn't she?" Cat nodded. Tori smiled and continued "And Jade and I used to think that our love was impossible too, and look at us now... Robbie and Freddie are your friends, they will understand, you just have to talk about it with Sam... But you can't pass up on something that could turn out to be special. You have to fight for it! That's what I learned in my relationship with Jade"

"Thank you Tori... I think I will try to understand if Sam feels the same about me, before I tell her that I have feelings for her... But... You think she would like me? I mean I'm not as good looking as you and Jade" Cat said while pouting

Tori made a shocked face "Are you kidding me? Honey you are incredibly good looking I mean I still remember the dress you wore when we sang André's song that Christmas at school... Daaamn girl!" Tori said

Cat giggled "Thanks Tori, you looked stunning yourself in yours" she said wrapping her arms around Tori shoulders to hug her.

"Aww thank you" Tori replied

_Jade's dress was the hottest... That's why I made her wear the same dress for me, last Christmas. But in more... private circumstances _Tori thought smirking.

"Come on now let's get to work, we still have to do that science project, remember?" Tori told her after a few seconds of hugging, at which Cat nodded.

/

After leaving the theater Jade and Sam were now at the 'Bots' fast food restaurant eating some hamburgers and french fries while talking about the movie they just saw.

"Can't believe they made Tawny die that was totally unexpected, and bullshit!" Sam was saying

"Don't worry, I heard they are planning on doing a trilogy, did you notice they didn't make us see if she was still in that house when they burned it down?" Jade told her

"Oh yeah... You are right" Sam replied

"By the time they will do the third movie, I will have finished school, and I hope I could get casted to have a part in it... Even a small one. Imagine being one of the victims murdered by Tawny... That would be my dream come true!"

"Wow, you're weird!" Sam told her while squeezing the ketchup bottle and the mustard one directly in her mouth at the same time.

"Yeah, you are perfectly normal instead" Jade told her shaking her head

"Wadd-ya say?" Sam asked her with her mouth full of dip.

"Nothing" Jade replied to her smirking. After Sam had swallowed she asked her while eating more fries "So why miss goody two shoes was looking so upset before?" she said referring to Tori

Jade laughed "Hey only I can call my girlfriend 'miss goody two shoes'... anyway she was just jealous... of me and you hanging out alone".

Sam chuckled risking to choke on her food "I don't blame her, look at me, it's hard to resist me!" she said.

Jade smirked "Yeah, especially when you are eating!" she said. They both laughed at that. Then Jade asked her "So did you and that Freddie guy hook up in the end like Cat and Robbie did after the whole Tuna jump thing?"

"Not really... He lives in Seattle and even though we often talk at the phone, it's not like seeing each others in person, plus he still gets on my nerve sometimes... you know I hated him for my whole childhood before realizing I had feelings for him"

"I used to think I hated Tori too when I met her... I thought she was just an arrogant boyfriend's stealer... But then I realized that she was the kindest and most beautiful person I have ever met and that's when I fell in love with her"

"Oh please stop, you make me sick when you talk like that about her... you sound like a little girl talking about her prince charming... or in this case princess" Sam mocked her

"Screw you" Jade replied to the blonde girl.

Sam laughed "Anyway, me and Freddie were together for a few months but then our friend Carly..."

"The brunette chick from your webshow?" Jade asked her while eating her hamburger.

"Yeah she moved to Italy now, unfortunately... You saw her at that party where we all sang in the end awhile back... at that time she also used to unknowingly share her boyfriend with your current girlfriend" Sam teased her

"Don't remind me..." Jade replied, frowning.

"Anyway Carly, made us realize that we had a better relationship as friends, than lovers... even though Freddie told me he loves me... And... I might have told him that too, you know... I had strong feelings for him, still do... maybe" Sam said

"Ohhh who is all lovey-dovey now?" Jade mocked her this time.

"Shut up" Sam said looking away. While Jade continued "So have you and Freddie done it?"

Sam spilled her drink "What? Done what?"

Jade chuckled "A running marathon... What do you think?"

Sam blushed. She seemed to think about it like she was considering lying but then she finally said "No... we didn't"

"Why? The boy never made a move on you? You're not shy, you could have taken the initiative yourself" Jade said to her.

Sam blushed more and looked away. Jade eyes went wide in realization "Oh my god, don't tell me that Sammy Puckett is still a little prude virgin!" she said starting to chuckle.

"Shut up or I will show you how hard this little virgin can punch you straight in the face, West!" Sam told her but with a low embarrassed voice. Jade was wiping a few tears of laughter she had while Sam continued "Freddie was my first and so far, only real boyfriend and his mother wasn't really happy with him dating me and my house was not really an option with my own crazy mother always drunk hanging around... We have been together only for a few months and we spent most of the time bickering over everything when we were together so we never really had the... opportunity"

Jade smiled at her before saying "It's ok, I lost my virginity with my first boyfriend about an year after we started dating... Also I was the first one for my Tori too, you know... Even though with her we did it on our first date"

"Really? I can't imagine Tori Vega having sex on a first date" Sam said surprised

"Well she did, she wanted to wait at first, but then I guess she realized very soon that I wasn't like those losers she dated before me, and that I was the right one... And besides, me and her knew each other from a long time already when we started dating"

"Even though you two kiss and make out all the time when you are together, I still can't picture miss sally peaches getting down and dirty with you" Sam told her

"Oh trust me she does... Many times... Sometimes daily, and she is very good at it... And also she likes it very much" Jade replied with a smirk.

"Oh? I think I will see Tori in a new way from now on" Sam teased her with a wink.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can see her in 'that way'" Jade scolded her friend with a fake angry expression. "But seriously are you just joking or you're really into girls?" the Goth asked the blonde.

Sam blushed again "I... might... I used to find my friend Carly _very_ attractive but... you know she was like a sister to me so I never thought about her as more than that"

"Well what about Cat?" Jade asked wiggling her eyebrows

Sam blushed more "Wh... what about Cat?" she asked her

"Well you two became pretty close... You even sleep in the same room together and didn't you told me you got locked up for hours, in a room alone in your house once?" Jade continued teasing the ex Icarly co-star.

"Nothing happened in there... But it's true that I might... find the redhead attractive" Sam said.

Jade smirked "I knew it... Well what are you waiting for? Have you seen how she looks at you? And the girl was literally willing to jump over a tank of Tuna fishes in your place with a bike she didn't even know how to drive, what else do you need to understand that she has a major crush on you?" she said.

Sam spilled her drink again "What are you talking about, she is with that nerdy guy Robbie!"

"They are only together from a few weeks, and they look more like friends together than anything else, I would make my move on her if I were you"

"What if she rejects me? We live together, sleep in the same room, do the babysitter together, after that doing all these things would be awkward as fuck" Sam told her

"Sometimes you have to take the risk... I wasn't sure that Tori liked me too when I made my move on her. I kissed her while we were watching the first the Scissoring almost an year ago. And now we are together from almost an year!" Jade replied smiling.

"Ok I will think about it, thanks for the advices, Jade" Sam told her.

"Anytime Sam" Jade replied to her before adding "By the way... Cat's a virgin too, you know..."

Sam's eyes went wide before she smiled at her.

/

When Jade and Sam returned home Tori and Cat had finished their science project. The Goth and the blonde started to tell them about the movie they watched, but Cat was covering her ears horrified while Tori was doing her best to not look disgusted and she even dared to say "Well it doesn't sound that bad afterall"

Jade grinned at her "I'm glad you think that Vega, cause I can't wait to make you watch the movie as soon as it comes out in DVD, just you and me, in my room at night..."

Tori gulped, at which Jade laughed and pulled her closer to kiss her.

Later that night Dice and Goomer joined them to play cards games and watching some of their favorite shows together with their friends on TV. While they were watching TV, Jade was holding Tori in her lap. Very often the two girls were zoning out from their other friends to kiss each others passionately while hugging on the couch. At one point Goomer was looking at them with a perplex expression.

"I don't get it... They are like... girlfriend and boyfriend? But who is the boyfriend if they are both girls?" he asked while scratching his head in a dumb way.

"No one, they are girlfriend and girlfriend, two girls who love each others and like to be together" Dice explained to him.

"Ohhh" Goomer said smiling before looking towards Sam and Cat "Like Cat and Sam then!"

The two roommates both blushed and looked at each others before looking away while Dice was saying "What? No, they are just friends"

"But they like to be together too, since they live in the same house and are together all the time, also they love each others too right?" he asked them

Sam stayed silent while Cat said "I... we..." in that moment Tori and Jade had stopped kissing so Jade answered Goomer "Yes they do, Goomer". Both Sam and Cat blushed even redder and Sam glared at Jade, while Cat stood up embarrassed "I... forgot Mr. Purple in my room... hahahah, sorry" she said before running away nervous headed to her room.

"Jade!" Tori scolded her girlfriend

"What? It's true" the Goth simply replied to her.

/

When Cat came back with her stuffed giraffe she seemed less embarrassed but was still pink on her face, and after playing poker all together for a bit, Goomer and Dice had to go back to their houses, while Tori and Jade changed in their pajamas. They would have slept in Sam and Cat's sofa bed in their living room while the two roomates went to their own bedroom. After they were both in bed Jade started to hug Tori from behind.

"You know what I'm thinking of baby" Jade told her. Her right hand was roaming lower on Tori's body directed between her legs but Tori with her eyes closed pushed it away.

"No sex Jade" the Latina told her smiling

"Why? You can't be on your period again, you had that last week!"

"No, duh, we simply can't because we are in our friends' living room and within their earshot" Tori explained

"Come on we will be quiet!"

"I said no, Jade, tomorrow ok babe?" Tori told her

Jade groaned "I can't wait till tomorrow, and besides what else do you plan to do all night?"

Tori laughed "Oh I don't know what else you can do in bed at night except sex? I heard about something called sleeping you know?"

"Like if we could sleep in this terribly uncomfortable sofa bed ugh... I'll tell you what I'll just head to the bath with my phone and your pictures on it" Jade said annoyed while pulling the sheets away from her.

"You nympho..." Tori said smiling then rolled on the bed to face Jade and pulled her back on the sofa bed. Then she took her face between her hands and leaned closer to start kissing her on the lips. They were kissing while lying one in front of the other in the sofa bed. After a bit Tori lowered her hands starting to massage Jade's breasts from under her shirt. Jade was braless under her pajamas shirt. Tori started to roll Jade's nipples between her fingers making her release light moans in her mouth while they were kissing. Their tongues caressing each others. After some minutes one of Tori's hands left one of Jade's breast and slid down inside the waistband of her pajamas pants and inside her panties aswell. Tori began to caress her pussy lips and then quickly found her clit starting to stimulate it. Jade released her mouth to pant and moan with a low voice then she soon felt one of Tori's fingers slid inside of her and had to bit her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning louder. In that moment Jade slid her hand inside Tori's pants and her panties too, just like she did with her before. She found her already wet. Tori released a gasp feeling Jade's hand against her wet center while she was speeding up her finger's trusts inside of Jade.

"Ah-ahhh...Slow down babe, I want to come with you" Jade whispered to her with a panting voice. Tori obeyed and started pumping her finger slower inside of her to give Jade time to build her orgasm aswell. Jade pushed two fingers inside of Tori and started a fast rhythm.

"Ohhh... Gosh Jade, I love you..." Tori moaned with a low voice, while both of them had one of their hands in the other's vagina and were speeding up their trusts.

"I know love... me too" Jade replied to her a bit louder than what she intended. It wasn't long before they had to kiss each others to silence both of their moans while they came together almost at the same time. After sliding their hands out of their intimate areas, they both headed to the bath before going back to bed.

/

While they were in bed holding each others Tori asked Jade:

"You think you will be able to sleep now?"

Jade chuckled "I'm certainly more tired and relaxed so yeah... I might"

Tori shook her head at her "You think they heard us?"

Jade laughed again trying to keep a low voice "And what if they did? Those two little virgins might have learned something new today"

Tori giggled "Jade! Stop Mocking them, I was a virgin too not too long ago..."

"Yeah but in these 10 months together I made sure that you weren't one anymore... Too many times to count"

"What I meant is that we all have our times to do it... We have to find our soulmate to feel ready... And not doing it just because it's fun or because it's something everyone does... Otherwise just having sex without emotions is not too different from masturbating in my opinion" Tori said with a low tone of voice like she was afraid someone was listening to them

"You are kinda making me feel guilty for having lost my virginity to Beck right now... Not to take anything away from the boy... But I only found my soulmate after I broke up with him" Jade replied to her

"Awww Jade you're so sweet... your first time doesn't matter, you love me and make love to me now, and that's all that matters because like you said I'm your soulmate" Tori said smiling

"Who said I was talking about you Vega?" Jade teased her girlfriend chuckling. Tori's smile turned into a fake shocked stare as she playfully punched Jade on her shoulder. The Goth continued to laugh.

"Of course you are my soulmate dummy!" Jade told her pecking Tori on the lips. Tori smiled again.

"And you are mine, Jade" Tori told her grinning. They stayed in silence just holding hands in bed for a bit until Tori spoke again "You think Sam and Cat will be able to make it? You know... be together like we did?" the Latina asked her girlfriend

"I don't know babe, hope so... What I know is that I'm certainly glad that we are way past that phase... It's such a release not having to hide or deny my feelings for you from anyone anymore... Myself included" Jade said

"Same" Tori said before kissing her girlfriend on the lips. "Good night love" Tori added smiling looking at her girlfriend in the eyes, that could see thanks to the moonlight that was entering from the backside glass door of Sam and Cat's apartment.

"Night babe" Jade replied her girlfriend before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**_THE END_**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is set after Tori and Jade's third months together but after the whole Meredith thing... during the following 7 months before The Tuna Jump part of Chapter 16 to be exact. Tori and Jade have been about 5 months together here.**

**Special n. 3**

Tori was lying on the stomach on her bed at night earbuds in her ears and was at her laptop. She was on TheSlap and was watching some of the pics and videos of her and Jade she had posted on her account ever since they started dating each others. Tori was smiling but at the same time felt a bit sad, as she was missing her girlfriend. From two weeks, Jade was with her father visiting some of her relatives in Ireland. She had asked Tori if she also wanted to go with them, and the Latina immediately accepted excited but then she happened to get sick just a few days before they had their flight for Europe and so she couldn't go with her. But finally Jade was about to come back, in a few days. Tori was humming Jade's song that she had recorded in her Pearphone and that was now playing in her earbuds, 'You don't know me'...

_Oh I know you babe... and I know you are missing me just as much as I'm missing you right now_

Tori was thinking.

In that moment she received a Direct Message on TheSlap. She opened it and her eyes lit up as she saw Jade profile pic.

_** JadeWest**_

_**Hey baby, what are you doing logged on so late at night?**_

Tori smiled

** ToriVega**

_**Hey beautiful! Nothing much and you? what are you doing up so early? You're on vacation now and it's only 8:34 am now in Ireland right?**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Yeah which means it's almost 1 am in LA... BTW I know I'm on vacation but I'm used to wake up a lot earlier by now, from all the times I had to pretend I wasn't spending the night at your house with your father **_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Oh I'm sorry babe ;(**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**It's ok if that's the prize to sleep with you almost every night I'm willing to pay it**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Awww baby :* **_

_**And you know I will always make it worth it for you my babe ;)**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**You can bet your ass on that... Literally :|...**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**What a naughty little Goth you are**_

_** Jade West**_

_**;)**_

_**So Vega, care to tell me what are you doing on TheSlap so late at night?**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Just watching some of our pics and videos... I was thinking about making a collage and changing my desktop too... I can't decide between one of your sexy photos and one of us kissing**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I realize it's a difficult choice Vega ;)**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**I was also listening to a certain song called 'You don't know me', I like it too much I wonder who the singer might be ;)**_

Tori teased her girlfriend smirking

_** JadeWest**_

_**I don't know but I think it's someone way more talented than the one who sang 'Make it Shine'**_

Tori made an hurt face for a moment but then smiled knowing that Jade was just teasing with her aswell

_** ToriVega**_

_**Oh really? Well that singer might be offended now and won't give you any more private performances for a long time :/**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I was joking everyone knows that that certain Latina who sings 'Make it Shine' is the most talented singer in Hollywood Arts**_

Tori smiled widely at that

_** ToriVega**_

_**Aww thank you love... But you know you are just as talented as me**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I know... I just prefer acting than singing, or you would have had a lot more competition ;)**_

Tori continued to smile while shaking her head

_** ToriVega**_

_**Well I'm a very lucky girl then**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I am the lucky one, since I get to call you my girlfriend**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Awww Jade you know that when you say (or in this case type) this kind of things my heart melts with happiness 3 :* :* :* I love you!**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Love you too babe :* 3**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Did Jade West just sent me a kiss and an heart? Wow I'm really rubbing off on you aren't I, yay! XD**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**That's it, I won't ever do it again then**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Noooo please I love them!**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**:/**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**I wish you were here baby... I missed you so much these weeks**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I will be back monday. Think you can resist another couple of days without me? ;)**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**I hope so! I think I have become addicted to you... I can't remember a single hour I didn't think about you these days**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Same... You were in my dreams too baby. **_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Knowing you I can imagine what kind of dreams...**_

Tori teased her giggling

** _JadeWest_**

_**Like you didn't play with yourself thinking about me too, as soon as you recovered from the flu you had...**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**;)**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Knew it XD**_

_** ToriVega **_

_**:D**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Anyway I miss your Tori takes requests videos on TheSlap...**_

_** ToriVega **_

_**Awww you do? I stopped because people kept asking me to do the weirdest of things... But I didn't know you used to watch and like them or I wouldn't have stopped making them!**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**What? of course I used to watch them! You also made me do a video with you once... Remember the one where I had to peel dry glue off your hand? **_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Oh yeah of course, I was so surprised when you accepted to do it, even if you weren't too enthusiast about it**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**They had asked you to do that request with someone you didn't like that was the only reason why I accepted**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Except I was only pretending to not like you**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Really? You had a thing for me from back then already?**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Idk... I was so confused about how I felt about you... Some days I wished you would have just leave me alone... Some other days I just wanted to be your friend... Others I just found myself admiring you and your beauty and didn't even know why**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**OMG if I knew it back then I would have made fun of you like crazy XD**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Thanks a lot girlfriend**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I was joking... But seriously I never realized that**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Maybe because you were too busy being mean to me while kissing Beck all the time and thinking I wanted to steal him from you **_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Well he was my boyfriend, and you kissed him in front of everyone at school!**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**It was just a stage kiss how many time do I have to tell you! And I wanted to make you pay for pouring cold coffee all over my head during my first day!**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Did you ever felt attracted to Beck?**_

Tori waited a few seconds, before deciding to be honest with her girlfriend. She didn't want any secrets or half truth to be between them. So she replied:

_** ToriVega**_

_**Maybe just a little**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I fucking knew it**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**I felt attracted to him just like any other girl... However I never once thought about him as more than a friend **_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Do you still feel attracted to him 'just like any other girl'**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Of course not! When I realized I had feelings for you no one else mattered to me anymore!**_

Jade was not replying so Tori was beginning to be worried and decide to type a long message for her

_**I never even liked him that much you know... It was just a stupid first day of school's infatuation. I was loyal to you even from before we got together, remember when I refused to kiss him? I think I always knew you were the one for me from the time I discovered you just pretended to be hurt during that stage fight we had to play at school and I said nothing... I didn't want to get you in troubles because I already cared about you and I didn't even know why... All I knew was that I liked you even if you didn't! And I was scared about it because I was just discovering that I liked girls too, and didn't want my first crush for a girl to be on someone that literally hated me so I pushed my feelings away for you for so long... But they were still there all the time! And after what you have done for me at the Platinum Awards I couldn't hide them anymore... I couldn't deny any longer that I had loved you for almost a whole year while pretending to reciprocate your hate for me!**_

Tori read what she typed several times while she was waiting for a reply from Jade. She didn't remember to have ever typed so much in a single text before. She was hoping that Jade wasn't mad at her, when she received a reply

_** JadeWest**_

_**Tori I never really hated you... Like I told you sometimes, that was my defensive mechanism to keep you at distance because I actually liked you, and didn't want to admit it, not even to myself... Plus I was with Beck back then... Thinking about all the horrible things I have done to you the past year, while you kept being so nice to me, I can feel my heart shatter in pieces right now. You didn't deserve any of that. Every time I do something sweet towards you now, I just hope that by doing that I can make up to one of the horrible things I did to you in the past... Like when you gave your blood for Robbie when he needed to do that surgery. I was the one who hid the first pint of blood you gave for him, so that you would be stuck in the Hospital and I could take the lead role in that play at school in your place... Of course I couldn't know you would have lost other two pints of blood but, god I was still so stupid to play with your health please forgive me**_

Tori was shocked from that revelation... She passed out that day during the play after how many times she needed to give other blood to Robbie and she didn't feel well for days, and knowing that Jade was the cause of at least one of the times Robbie couldn't have her blood and that she needed to give him other, was really hurting her in that moment. She didn't know how to reply and didn't even know if she was willing to accept her girlfriend's apologies in that moment.

_**Please Tori? If I could I would rip my heart out my chest and gave it to you to make up for all the blood I make you lose that day... But even if I can't do that you know that you still have my heart right now, I love you like I never loved anyone else in my whole life**_

Tori smiled and felt a few tears of joy escape from her eyes

_** JadeWest**_

_**You are mad at me right now aren't you? :( **_

_**Just rememeber that my 3 is yours**_

_**;* :* :***_

_**See how desperate I am to make you forgive me? :* 3 :* 3 :***_

Tori giggled while wiping her eyes and replying

_** ToriVega**_

_**How can I stay mad at the person I love more than life itself?**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Thank you my one and only love**_

After a few moments Tori decided to return to light talking. She was feeling like she had felt too much emotions all together and needed a break.

_** ToriVega**_

_**Anyway what did you like the most about my 'Tori takes requests' videos**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I don't know... Maybe just seeing you smile and do those funny things... By watching you from my laptop I could stare at your beautiful face and smile freely, without pretending that I didn't like you**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Awww Jade, I always knew you were a sweetie even if you almost dried me off blood...**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I was a bitch but now you are making me a better person and for that I thank you**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**You were never a bitch! Just a little... cruel... I guess... But I'm glad you think I'm making you a better person :)**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**:)**_

_**I also loved the video where you scared the crap out of Trina for 7 times... I still can't believe she was so dumb to fall for the same prank 7 times in just a couple of days XD**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**XD Ikr?**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I was kinda disappointed you wanted André to film you that time though... I thought you liked when we did that glue video for Tori takes requests together**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**I did but I thought you didn't and I was afraid to ask you to do another video with me!**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Oh...**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Btw I also used to watch and love your videos on TheSlap, that's when I learned the things you hated and loved... I love eating ice too btw :D**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**hahaha yeah it's good to know you were a fan of my What I like and What I hate series**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Of course! Maybe we can think about doing something together on TheSlap now that we are a couple, like a page or a blog where we answer some questions and take requests... That would be a cool idea**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Yeah sounds good to me**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Great! We could name it 'Ask Jori' what do you think?**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I think that if we name it like that our only two followers would be you and Cat**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Oh come on... Not even you?**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**No**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**You're so bad**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Not as bad as the name 'Jori'... If we make a blog together let me name it ok Tori?**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Fiiiine**_

_**You know I used to feel jealous of Cat seeing that she often posted videos on TheSlap of you two having sleepovers together at her house**_

**_JadeWest_**

**_Yeah welll me and her knew each other since we were twelve, we used to do that since then_**

**_ToriVega_**

**_Yeah but I mean you even used to sleep in the same bed_**

**_JadeWest_**

**_XD I bet you wished to have me in your bed too one day... Well are you happy that your dream came true in the end? And many times?_**

**_ToriVega_**

**_Definetely!_**

**_JadeWest_**

**_You know the things I would do to you right now if I was there..._**

**_ToriVega_**

**_Yeah ;) can't wait to have you in my bed... Or to be in your bed with you again, I miss you_**_** so much**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I missed you too in the past two weeks... Every day... and night.**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Aw baby, I know... Just a few more days before we can see each other again right?**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Sure don't worry babe**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**I didn't even know you were Irish...**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Yep from my father side I'm both partially Irish and Italian**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Really? Cool! That's why your father used to take you to the italian restaurant where we had our first date and where we go eat with him every now and then?**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**I don't think so... His grandmother was italian but moved here when she was young and had his mother so I don't think he feels much italian. His father however, my grandfather, was fully Irish. Right now we are visiting my aunt that still lives here.**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Get it :)**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**:)**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Jade? Can I ask you something before going to sleep?**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**You just asked me 'something' Vega XD**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Whatever, BYE**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Oh come on can't you take a joke? Tell me!**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**When did you realize you had feelings for me? You said you were already feeling something before the whole Platinum Awards thing but you kept being mean to me to deny it even to yourself... Well I knew I liked you when you pretended I hurt your eye during that stage fight at school to get me in detention, but then you felt guilty and helped me getting out of it... That was the first time that you were such a sweetheart to me, and I started to see you in a new light. But what about you? When did you start... noticing me?**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Honestly?**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Honestly**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**The first moment I saw you rubbing Beck shirt I thought you were the most beautiful girl I ever saw in school... That's why I was so mad to see you so close to my boyfriend. And what was making me even more mad was that I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you were every time I had to look at you. That... control you had over me without even knowing it and against my will, was pissing me off so badly that I decided in that moment that I would have been mean to you every chance I had. **_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Really? OMG you liked me from the first moment you saw me?**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Yeah... kinda... But for some time I was able to push those thoughts away, also being with Beck helped me getting you off my mind. But only for short periods... Everytime you would do something nice to me or simply looking as cheerful and beautiful as always, I would have found myself staring at you and thinking about you again. I was half worried you would have noticed that... Like when we had detention with the others... At the end of it you were looking so freaking sexy with those sunglasses you had that I was about to try and kiss you in front of Beck that time. I don't know if you remember the look I gave you after detention. After that I decided I would have been even more of a bitch to you to erase those feelings I was having for you. But I couldn't get you off my mind anymore. In the mean time me and Beck started having troubles and we ended up breaking up... Only later I realized that our troubles were caused by me not loving him anymore, because I was already loving another person... You. It was too bad I would have only fully realized that after the Platinum Awards, and even then I kept denying what I was feeling until that night at your house. In that moment it was like opening my eyes for the first time after a long time... And I knew what I was seeing: the wonderful girl I thought I hated but that was actually the love of my life, you, Tori Vega.**_

Tori started sobbing with tears of joy reading what Jade had just texted her. She quickly saved the text Jade sent her in a document in her PC and even took a photo of her laptop screen with her phone, cause she wanted to remember those words from her girlfriend forever. After a few minutes Jade texted her again

_** JadeWes**_**t**

_**Tori you still there?**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Yes love, I was just momentarily stunned reading your beautiful words, I love you so much and I love what you just told me. I'm even more eager to see you again right now... to kiss you... And touch you the way you like it...**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**And I want to be with you so bad... But we have to wait a little more unfortunately :( but if you think about me while going asleep you might see me in your dreams and be able to do that... Until we will see each others for real in a couple of days and we will do it for real, baby**_

_** ToriVega**_

_**Deal Jade, I'll go to sleep thinking about you now, have a good day, see you soon! xox**_

_** JadeWest**_

_**Thank you and you have a good night beautiful **_

It was almost 3 am when Tori went to sleep that day... But she was still able to dream about Jade for hours, till the time she had to relunctaly wake up.

_**THE END**_


	20. Chapter 20

**(This is another sequel of Chapter 16 it happens about 2 months after 'Jori and Sam & Cat'. This Chapter contains A LOT of sexual contents... But also crucial plot points, so read carefully)**

**Special Chapter 4**

Tori and Jade were currently asleep in Tori's bed... Both naked one next to the other... The previous Thursday had been their first year anniversary, and Tori's parents gift for the two girls was leaving the house all for them while they left to visit her uncle in Puerto Rico for the weekend. Needless to say, with the house all for themselves, Tori and Jade celebrated their first year together by almost not leaving bed for two whole days except for occasionally eating and use the bath. They even skipped school on Friday. Luckily, Trina was not around, her and Beck went together with the Vegas in PR. Tori and Jade had so much sex during those two days that now on Sunday morning they had slept in till almost 2PM. They had no idea anymore of where the bed's sheets or their clothes were, since they threw them somewhere around the room, and were usually naked or wearing bath robes when they had to walk around the house, in the rare occasion they had left bed during those couple of days. On Jade's suggestion they had tried all the 100 positions they found on an internet site about girls on girls sex. Luckily both of them had very flexible bodies. Also Jade had convinced Tori to take a pic of them in each of the position they tried. Of course the Latina knew those pics were only for them to see.

Right now Jade was the first one to wake up. She started to stretch while opening her eyes looking at the by now familiar purple walls and white ceiling of Tori's room. She sat on the bed yawning and looked around for a moment... The posters of Katy Perry and other pop bands and singers that used to cover most of the walls of Tori's room were now almost all replaced by polaroid photos of them together... In fact Jade discovered that Tori loved photography, a passion she inherited from her mother. And so her room was full of photos of her and Jade, hugging, kissing, smiling together, at school, with their friends, during dates, even some pics from before they got together. Jade could see some photos of them singing and smiling at each other and one where she had hoisted Tori on her shoulders while both of them were laughing happily. Those pics were from way before they got together, when they went at a party at Kenan Thompson's house. Someone had taken those photos and Tori had apparently asked for a copy of them. Looking at those photos it was clear to Jade now, judging from hers and Tori's happy faces in those pics, how in love they already were, so much that Jade couldn't believe that it took them so long to realize it. Jade was of course pretending to not like Tori at the time but after seeing her dumping that idiot Steven live on Icarly after what he had done to her, made Jade so happy that for that night she had pretended to have forgotten that she was supposed to not like Tori and just had fun with her like they were best friends. Of course it didn't take long for them to return to be enemies, or at least frenemies just a day later. But right now Jade felt so happy knowing that that time was over and that they had stopped to suppress their feelings from a long time, since they were together from an year now.

Jade continued looking around and started smiling when she spotted some pics of her in Tori's room, that the Latina had taken when she without telling her. She knew that Tori loved to secretely take candid pictures of her while she was smiling or deep in thoughts or just doing something simple like reading a book, eating or drinking from a water bottle. One time Jade asked Tori why she liked so much to take photos of her in those moments and the brunette Latina just shrugged and replied _'because that's the true Jade, the Jade that has her walls down and is not pretending to be always angry at everyone... That's basically my Jade'_, Jade found herself grinning at the memory. There was also a photo of Jade asleep on her stomach wrapped in the sheets of Tori's bed with Tori kissing her on one bare shoulder while caressing her head with one hand and taking the picture with the other one. Of course Jade had decorated her room in a similar way. But some of the photos she had in her room were a little more... explicit, since she was the only one to enter her bedroom except for Tori, because her mother almost never went there. She knew that her daughter cared a lot for her privacy. They were nothing too R-rated, anyway, but mostly photos of them lying together or embraced semi naked in bed or under the sheets while one of them was taking the picture. There was also one of Tori that had just finished showering in Jade's bath. The Goth had taken her by surprise and Tori, not expecting Jade to take the photo, had tried to cover herself with a towel after exiting Jade's shower, but most of her body like her bare legs and one of her breasts were still showing in the pic. She had wet hair and a shocked angry expression on her face in that pic. Jade chuckled thinking about it. That photo was one of her favorite of her girlfriend... Alongside the way more explicit pics she had taken of her completely naked or of the two of them in bed during sex that she had on her laptop and on her phone. In that moment Jade was realizing that she probably had hang only about half of the amount of photos of them that Tori had in her room. For a moment she felt a bit guilty about it... The fact was that she loved her girlfriend's photos but she also wanted to keep all the items and posters she had collected in her room over the years. Her room was her personal space, her image, and she liked to decorate it with her style.

Jade leaned back on the mattress and turned her face to look at Tori in bed. She was asleep in a supine position, naked of course just like her and Jade could see her perky bare breasts lifting up and down slowly as she was breathing in her sleep. Her nipples were hardened. Jade smirked looking at her girlfriend's boobs and licked her lips while leaning her face closer to her chest.

"Good morning girls, are you cold? Don't worry mommy is here to take care of you two" she whispered to Tori's breasts smiling at the nipples like they could see and hear her. Then she started to gently touch the left breast first, circling the nipple with her index finger. She heard Tori release a long breath but she continued to sleep. Jade smiled. She couldn't even remember when they fell asleep the previous night after having had mind blowing sex the whole day... And the day before too... She wasn't even sure if it was even night or morning already when they fell asleep, so she wasn't surprised that Tori was still so out cold. Jade couldn't hold back anymore, as she took Tori's left nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it. Tori turned her head on the other side from Jade and breath hard again, but continued to sleep. Jade released the nipple and smiled as she began to lick the rest of Tori's left boob. The Latina had a small freckle, barely visible, just below her areola and Jade loved that particular of her girlfriend's tit. She kissed it before leaning more on her girlfriend's chest to reach her right boob too. She gave it the same treatment of the left one before moving with her whole body closer to Tori's. Jade took one of her girlfriend's thighs between her legs and started grinding on it while resuming to suck on Tori's breasts like a baby, switching from the right one to the left one and vice versa. At one point Jade was grinding so hard on Tori's thigh that the Latina started to wake up.

"Yessss ohhhhh Tori you're so hot!" Tori heard her girlfriend say. Tori started to feel the weight of Jade's body on her while she was opening her eyes finding her girlfriend's face at the level of her breasts while Jade was moving her hips against her thigh that was between her legs. She appeared to have just had an(other) orgasm.

"Jade... you took advantage of me while I was asleep haven't you?... again..." Tori said looking at her but she was smiling.

Jade was panting but after a few second managed to say "I didn't finish yet... so lean back, think about me and relax babe". Tori saw her sliding down her body and immediately dive her face in her pussy. The Latina leaned her head back on the pillow closing her eyes while gripping the back of Jade's head with her hands releasing a gasp.

"Jaa-de... Easy down there... I'm still very sensitive after what we... Oh daaaaamn" she wasn't able to finish as she felt Jade starting to suck on her clit. She gripped her head tighter even digging her nails on the back of her skull. If Jade was feeling pain, that only seemed to spur her further as she was now flicking Tori's clit with her tongue while pushing two fingers inside of her. Tori whimpered

"Oh g... god... baby..." she screamed while her eyes went shut, her hands left Jade's head and her nails started to scratch the mattress. Tori felt Jade's other hand, the one that wasn't inside of her, reaching up to hold one of her own hands and starting to caress it with her thumb

"You want me to stop? Sorry honey, I didn't realize you were still so sensitive" Jade asked her after releasing her mouth from her vagina and looking up. Her fingers starting to slow down their rhythm. But Tori shook her head

"No... please continue... I... want you" she said trying to show her girlfriend a smile while panting. Jade smiled at her but decided to remove her fingers from Tori's vagina and replace them with her tongue starting to lick ar her folds. Tori felt less pain but still a lot of pleasure thanks to Jade's skilled tongue.

_Gosh she knows my body so well...Well she was the one who initiated me to sex afterall _Tori was thinking while smiling and continuing to enjoy her girlfriend that was now licking up and down her vagina. At one point she felt Jade's tongue probe her and going deep in her pussy hitting a very delicate spot that gave Tori a huge rush of pleasure all of a sudden

She bucked her hips on Jade's face moaning loudly as she unexpectedly came hard, maybe harder than ever starting to realize that she was squirting for the first time in her life while Jade was giggling against her pussy before gathering her juices with her mouth. When Tori had finished Jade started to lick her vagina clean before saying:

"I finally did it! I knew I would be able to do it... There was no way I was going to accept the fact that you made me squirt during the first months of our relationshipe while I still didn't" Jade said before taking another big lick of Tori's wet pussy making her tremble.

"You taste so good that you make my head spin baby..." Jade said while continuing licking delicately at her girlfriend's vagina. Tori released a breathless laugh. She was still trying to catch her breath while Jade continued to talk "My tongue was able to find your G Spot you realize that Vega?". Tori felt herself blushing. Jade was chuckling. After licking her pussy for another bit, when Jade saw Tori's body completely relaxed she reached up to her in the bed to hug Tori pulling her closer to her. Tori snuggled against Jade's body, hugging her aswell and resting her head on her big breasts.

"Mmmmh... My favorite pillows" Tori said while closing her eyes. Jade chuckled while she was caressing Tori's back

"My sexy princess" Jade said kissing Tori on the head.

Tori smiled and kissed one of Jade's boob before looking up at her smiling "Happy one year together my love" she told her. Jade smiled back at her "Happy anniversary Tori" she said. They continued cuddling each others in silence for some minutes.

"So which was your favorite position from those we tried?" Jade asked her at some point.

Tori thought about it for a bit "I liked pretty much all of them, but if I have to choose... I think the 69... Pleasuring each others at the same time was so beautiful and satisfying" she said.

Jade smirked "Yeah... when we come together it's always the best feeling of my life" the Goth replied.

"Awww baby" Tori said kissing Jade's boob again while she was caressing her head.

After several minutes of relax, Tori started to say "Well... now we should probably..."

"Marry me Tori" the Goth interrupted her. Tori's eyes went wide "Wh...What?"

Jade released her from her embrace and stood up from the bed while Tori sat down looking at her in surprise. Jade kneeled on the floor, naled taking one of Tori's hand in hers.

"Victoria Vega, will you take me, Jadeyn West, as your wife?"

Tori's eyes started to be filled with unshed tears. She was about to say yes immediately but her rational side stopped her. She closed her mouth as she realized she was gaping at Jade.

"Well? I know you have probably dreamed your marriage proposal a bit differently... I should have bought a ring, and I will but..."

"Jade this is perfect, you are perfect, and I want nothing else but to marry you ever since we started dating..." Tori said

"...But?" Jade interjected

"But... We are still in school... I mean we don't know where life will lead us after it, and I don't even want to think about our parents reactions if we tell them that we want to arrange a wedding and plan our life together right now..."

"Tori we can take as much as we need to actually get married... But what I want now is... I guess we can say, seal the deal... I want us to be engaged. So that everyone will know that we are officially taken. But first I want to be sure that you feel the same and that you're willing to spend the rest of your life with me a day, possibly not too far from now, so that we already know that no matter what our future careers will be or what we will decide to do after school, we will be together. Forever"

Tori had started to cry from joy by now as she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, pulling her into an hug "Then yes! Yes! I want to marry you Jade West... I want to be your wife and you to be mine and I also want everyone to know that we are taken!". Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's bare back smiling widely "I'm the luckiest woman in the world... For a moment I thought I had scared you when you didn't answer me". Tori kissed her neck before looking at her in the eyes "I'm sorry babe, I was about to tell you 'yes' right away. I would run with you to Las Vegas and marry you this night already, if only we weren't still so damn young"

Jade chuckled "I was thinking about a better ceremony, one a princess like you deserves"

"Awww Jade I love when you call me a princess!" Tori said

"Well... you are... my princess. We will have the marriage of our dreams one day. In the meantime everyone will know that that's our intention and that we will be together forever no matter what!" Jade said

"Ohhh Jade..." Tori was still crying from joy "Every time I think I can't possibly love you more, you keep proving me wrong! you're the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Do you read minds Tori, because that's what I was about to tell you aswell!" Jade replied to her smiling before wiping Tori's tears away from her face and passionately kissing her on the lips. Jade was still on her knees when Tori got down from bed helping Jade to stood up "Come on let's go take a bath, cause after all the sex we had these past days even you look a bit sweaty, darling" Tori said chuckling

"No! The sweat I have on my skin belongs to you Vega, sweating is gross, I don't sweat!"

"Except for when you get stuck in an RV at the beach for several hours or have sex marathons with your girlfriend for days, honey... I know that by now" Tori said winking at her

Jade pretended to look mad at her but her smile was betraying her "Whatever..."

Before preparing the bathtub Tori noticed the many scratches and red marks she left on Jade's back after their two days of passion. Tori felt both guilty and embarassed while she caressed her girlfriend's shoulders "I'm so sorry for all these scratches babe, I hate to ruin your flawless skin like this... I hope you're not hurting too much", Jade smirked and turned to her "Are you kidding Vega? These are the proofs of how good I am in bed... And I have to say that you are pretty damn good yourself" Jade said winking at Tori who smiled but looked down still feeling a bit guilty, before Jade added "By the way, I don't think your sweat is gross... I love your scent and how your tanned beautiful skin glows even more than usual when you look sweaty after we just made love..."

Tori turned to her with a huge smile on her face before she bit her lower lip "Ok I definetely need to show you how much I appreciated this compliment right now, get in the tub!" she ordered as Jade smirked and stepped in the bathtub. Tori immediately followed her setting her body between her girlfriend's legs.

The Goth closed her eyes moaning already feeling her girlfriend's mouth on her pussy under water. She loved to have sex with Tori in her bathtub. There was nothing better for her than relaxing in the hot water while letting her girlfriend go down on her.

/

After a very long bath, Tori and Jade had a quick lunch. Luckily Jade was very good at cooking: she had to learn it when she was younger, since her mother used to travel a lot for work and wasn't home much. Tori on the other hand wasn't able to do much in the kitchen. After lunch they dressed up and now were doing their make up, getting ready to go out with their friends. They were headed to Karaoke Dokie that night. While doing their make up the two lovers were singing at the music Tori had put on her phone. Tori occasionally purposely bumped hips with Jade during some songs and they both laughed at that each time, just because they were both in a very good mood now that they knew for sure that they were going to get married one day and that soon everyone would know that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Wow what a way to celebrate our first 12 months together..." Tori was telling Jade while they were finishing with their make up "We are engaged after two days of almost non stop love making... Seriously I'm starting to think that it's not normal that we have so much sex when we remain in the same room alone for too long. Maybe we should attend a sex rehab center or something..."

Jade laughed "You dork... It's completely normal that we have so much sex, we are freaking teenagers"

"Yeah but I think we went a bit too far yesterday, especially with that wipped cream..." Tori said. Jade chuckled "It was freaking amazing instead! Your already delicious pussy tasted even better with it! And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it... I still have some hickeys on my boobs" she said

Tori blushed even more "Yea... It was amazing indeed... While we made love... But then, you remember how sticky our bodies felt? Not to mention that I had a weird sensation of whipped cream... Inside of me after that" the Latina said blushing a bit.

"Aww poor baby, next time I promise I will only spray it on your tits, ok Vega?" Jade said winking at her girlfriend

"Yeah maybe that's for the best, you perv" Tori replied teasing her girlfriend, smiling.

"Look who's talking" Jade replied smirking, Tori just stuck her tongue out at her and continued to smile.

"Having sex with you is so much better... When I was with Beck we always needed to have a condom at hand instead..." realizing what she had said Jade immediately stopped talking and looked towards Tori in the mirror to see her smile fade before looking away.

_Dammit, I should have thought that Tori wouldn't have liked to hear that _Jade thought

"Did you also celebrate like this your first year together with Beck?" Tori asked turning her back to Jade, pretending to search for something in her beauty case.

Jade looked towards her then she answered "No. Me and Beck definetely didn't spend two romantic days of passion in bed together like we did... we just went out for a date and..." Tori who was still giving her the shoulders pretending to look in her beauty case interrupted her "...And then you did it in his RV...", Jade opened her mouth and closed it before saying "Look Tori you can't be this jealous of him everytime I or someone else accidentally talk about when me and him were together... I mean I'm with you now while he is with your sister... he only represents my past, you're my present and my future instead and... would you turn around and look at me while I'm talking to you Tori?" Jade told her as Tori was still giving her her back. She turned around, looking still unconvinced before she started to speak again "I never had a relationship this long and this serious before... That's one of the reasons why I'm so sure about the fact that I don't want to be with anyone else but you Jade" she said with an hint of anger in her voice "You on the other hand were with Beck for more than two years. We celebrated our first year together instead... So how can you be so sure that we will not end up like you and Beck in the end? Maybe one day you will find another girl... or boy, you like more than me and you will dump me, breaking my heart" she concluded

Jade had an hurt expression on her face "How can you even think that? Tori what I have with you is something I never had with Beck... With you I felt sensations I never felt with him, with you I feel complete like I never felt with anyone else... the chemistry we have together is something so perfect that I'm not even able to fully comprehend it. All I know is that you are the only one for me. The reason I asked you to marry me is because in this year together I realized that I can't possibly live without you... I need you as much as I need air to breath." at this Tori released a low "Oh..." while gaping at her girlfriend who was continuing to talk "...When I'm not with you I just keep thinking of when I'll see you again. With Beck I never felt this way... I liked to be with him, but he was never as vital to me as you are. That's why I let him go in the end. But with you... it took me only one year to realize that you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I thought you knew this by now... but apparently you believe I would just dump you for someone else... Like I could ever live with myself after that, knowing to have hurt you so much" Jade said before trying to storm off the bathroom, but Tori quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "No, Jade listen!"

Jade turned to her with a glare while Tori continued "I was just being dumb and jealous like usual just forget what I said, ok babe? I know I'm the most important person of your life just like you are in mine. Forgive me, I won't ever question your love for me again I swear" she said looking worried.

Jade was looking at her with angry eyes but soon relaxed and smiled "Come here" she said pulling her in a kiss. She could feel Tori smiling in relief against her lips. After a few seconds of kissing Jade pulled away and told her "And just so you know, sex with you is the best sex I have ever had", Tori giggled at that and made a little goofy dance of victory while stepping away from her girlfriend. Jade rolled her eyes at her smirking before slapping her girlfriend's ass as soon as Tori had resumed looking herself in the mirror to finish with her make up. Tori released a light "Oh!" as she felt Jade's slap on her butt "That's what you get for being so silly Vega"

"Maybe I need you to discipline me Mami" Tori replied winking at her with a seductive expression in the mirror, before burst out in laughter seeing Jade's surprised face. She clearly didn't see that kind of reply coming from her girlfriend. But in a few seconds Jade's surprised face was replaced by a look that Tori knew well by now... Pure and raw lust. In a second she felt Jade's arms wrapping around her waist from behind and lifting her up. "No! Jade stop hahahahah" Tori was saying laughing but Jade continued to carry her outside of the bath and back to her bed where she practically threw her on. As soon as she was on the mattress Jade made Tori roll over on her stomach and started to push down her jeans before getting on top of her on the bed straddling her legs and trapping Tori under her.

"No Jade we have... Ah!" Tori was interrupted by another slap from Jade on the part of her ass cheek that was not covered from her panties. "You said Mami needs to discipline you and that's what Mami will do" she said before slapping her ass again this time on her other cheek. Then she slapped her again. And again... and again. Tori started to moan at each new slap from Jade occasionally biting her lower lip. She couldn't believe that the pain she was feeling was turning her on so much at the same time. As Jade started to see her girlfriend's ass turn red she asked her "Have you learned your lesson little girl?". Before Tori could stop herself she was already saying "No, Mami teach me more please! Enseñame Mami!", she was surprised herself from how eager her voice was sounding... And that she spoke in spanish... She briefly thought that probably she liked having her ass slapped from her girlfriend a bit too much. Jade felt so horny that she couldn't hold back anymore, she pushed down her girlfriend's panties and continued to slap her now completely bare ass. After a few minutes of this Tori was practically screaming in ecstasy and was sure that her ass was looking as red as a tomato. Through her screams of pleasure she was able to say "Jade... I need you again... now". That was all Jade needed to hear...

/

Several hours later it was night and they were both lying naked again in bed. Jade was hugging Tori from behind and kissing her shoulders.

"Aaaand sex rehab it is! Tomorrow I will start to look online for centers that can help us to heal from this... addiction of ours" the Latina said jokingly while smiling

Jade laughed at that "This time it was definetely your fault... You can't pretend to call me 'Mami' without turning me on like crazy... I didn't even know you could speak spanish"

"Well I'm half Latina you know that... But you were right, I don't exactly speak spanish, I just heard my dad and his family talking in Spanish a few times so, I know a few words"

"Oh? Can't wait to find out what other Spanish words you know..." Jade smirked

"My butt still hurts a little, ouch..." Tori said shifting a bit in the bed.

"Aw poor cutie booty" Jade said starting to gently massage her girlfriend's ass with one of her hands. Tori smiled while Jade continued "You didn't seem to mind before though... you actually practically asked me for more... even in Spanish" Jade replied chuckling.

"Yeah... In that moment I was just feeling turned on and eager for more... Gosh what have you done to me Jade? I used to be a good girl!" Tori said.

Jade laughed even louder at that before saying "Poor little old me! My future wife has corrupted me! And now I can't do anything but have sex with her over and over again!" Jade said in her mocking imitation of Tori's voice.

"I don't talk like that, so my future wife should stop doing that bad imitation of me, if she still wants to get some in the future!" Tori replied

"Empty threat Vega, you can't stay away from my pussy just as much as I can't stay away from yours and you know it" Jade replied before biting her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Ouch you...!" Tori said before rolling over and starting tickling her girlfriend who soon responded through her laughter tickling the Latina aswell. While they were laughing they didn't even heard their phones ringing from their friends calls and texts who were asking them where they were. But they didn't care, since they would have spent another night together in bed for the third day in a row.

_THE END_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's** **note: This takes place right after my last special after Tori and Jade one year anniversary.**

**Special n. 5**

Tori and Jade were in Tori's living room on the couch recording a video live for their blog on TheSlap: 'Ask Jori'. Jade wasn't agree with the name Tori gave the blog but it appeared that when they asked Online to their followers how their blog should have been called 'Ask Jori' was the name that received more votes. Tori's PC was open on the coffee table with the camera on while Jade was sitting on Tori's lap with an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey guys it's us! Tori and Jade: Jori!" Tori said with her usual perky tone of voice "Say 'Hi love'!" Tori told her girlfriend. "Hi love" Jade replied with her usual way to mock Tori's tone of voice

"Ha ha, very funny Jade" Tori said turning to her girlfriend, but she was smiling before she turned back to the camera "Anyway, we promised to answer some of our followers questions this morning, but we are logging on only now, because..."

"Because vice principal Dick-head gave us detention again... This time only because I refused to stop kissing this hottie in the school's hallways few days ago" Jade said motioning towards Tori with her hand. Tori giggled "Yeah... that's basically what happened, but without any further ado, let's answer some of our followers questions shall we Jade? Phantomgirl93 asks 'Is it true that you two are officially engaged now?'" Tori giggled

"Well I don't know dummygirl93 you tell me" Jade said showing her left hand to the camera and using her other hand to grab Tori's left hand aswell, lifting it up so that both of them could show the shining engagement rings they had on their ring fingers.

"Jade! Don't insult our followers!" Tori said but she was smiling widely while Jade was holding her hand up for the camera. Jade simply rolled her eyes at her.

**_Flashback_**

After their one year anniversary and Jade's proposal to Tori, the Goth soon bought her girl an engagement ring. It was a beautiful silver ring with a diamond shaped like a star on it. On the inside of the ring the words 'Make it Shine' were engraved. It took Tori a good five minutes to regain control of herself and stop kissing Jade all over her face through tears of joy after she had put it on her finger. She had told Jade she didn't need to buy her a ring, cause she didn't want her to spend too much money for her, but Jade didn't listen to her. Tori wanted to be mad at her girlfriend for having spent who knows how much for the ring, but she liked it too much and couldn't hold herself back from showing her appreciation for it.

But Tori soon decided that it wasn't fair that she would have been the only one with an engagement ring... Afterall they were both women, so Tori didn't want Jade to feel like she had to play the man's part in their couple. If Jade was gonna spoil her by treating her like a princess, Tori decided that she would have done the same with her. So for the following month Tori went to work at 'Yotally Togurt' again with André, to have the money to buy her girlfriend an equally beautiful engagement ring, respecting her tastes. She had seen in a jewelry store a nice ring, silver like the one Jade had bought for her, but that had the shape of two snakes intertwined that were holding an hexagonal diamond. She knew that her girlfriend would have loved it. But its price was almost 300 dollars, and she couldn't afford it. That's why she had to work at Yotally Togurt for at least a month to have the money to buy it. Of course she didn't tell Jade... She simply told her that her father wanted her to have a part time job for some time and that was the reason why she had started to work there. After she got payed, Tori immediately bought the ring. The next day she had told Jade she wasn't feeling well and would have stayed home, but instead she went to school with her car, cause she wanted to make a surprise for her girlfriend. She parked a bit more distant from school to not let her girlfriend spot her car and then waited hidden for her to arrive and as soon as she entered Hollywood Arts and had her back turned while searching for books inside her locker, Tori went behind her kneeling down with a little box in her hands. When Jade turned around and saw her she made the books she had in her hands fall. Everyone in the hallway was looking at them.

"Tori what the...?"

"Jadeyn Egan West, you are the woman of my dreams, will you make them come true by marrying me, Victoria Dawn Vega, and spend the rest of your life with me?" Tori asked her smiling

Jade looked around embarrassed at the people who were staring at them. Some were whispering others giggling "Mind your own business you all!" Jade screamed at them and most of them pretended to look away or to continue doing what they were doing.

"Tori this isn't necessary since I was the one who propos..." Jade had started to say while looking at Tori again but the Latina had opened the little box revealing the beautiful ring that was inside. Jade's eyes went wide and started to be filled with tears that she immediately wiped away

"You really decided to destroy my tough reputation today do you Vega?" she said with a small smile while wiping her eyes.

Tori chuckled "No, I just decided to treat you like you deserve... Like the Queen you are babe. So will you marry me or what?"

Jade smirked with wet eyes "You already know the answer" she said extending an hand to pick the little box with the ring. But Tori pulled it away from her reach

"Nuh huh you have to say it" Tori said smiling at her. Jade rolled her eyes "Yes! I want to spend the rest of my life with you Vega, and if possible even the afterlife and be with you forever until the end of times!"

Tori smirked "That's my Jade" she said standing up and picking the ring to put it on her girlfriend's finger. Jade looked at it in awe, and felt her eyes sting again. She immediately squeezed them to hold back tears of joy. Then she looked a smiling Tori right in her eyes "I love this Tori... The only thing more beautiful than this ring is the person right in front of me".

Tori smiled widely at that. A single tear of joy escaped one of the Latina's eyes aswell before she took her girlfriend's face between her hands and started to kiss her. The people in the hallway started cheering and whistling at them loudly. André, Cat, Robbie and Beck were clapping their hands at them but everyone stopped when Vice Principal Dickers arrived in the hallway "What's going on here? Everybody go to your classes!" As soon as he spotted Tori and Jade that were still kissing each others without caring of everyone else Dickers said "Of course Vega and West are making out again in a school hallway, I warned you many times before ladies, you got detention this Saturday!" in that moment Tori and Jade that were still hugging had stopped kissing and were slowly pulling away from each others. Tori was looking at Dickers with an annoyed face while Jade was glaring at him when he was continuing to say "...and let's see if this way you will learn to keep your tongues in your mouth at school from now on!" and then he stormed away.

"Asshole!" Jade told him with a low voice. Tori laughed "Come on my fiancée, we have Sikowitz on first period today, at least he is a cool teacher!". While they were walking in the hallway hand in hand Jade was still looking at her ring while shaking her head "I wonder how much you payed for this, now I know why you took that crappy job last month... you're crazy Vega..."

"Yes... I'm crazy for you babe" Tori replied to her lover, smiling. Jade pecked her on the cheek "And I'm crazy for you... and your cheekbones" she told her. Tori giggled at that.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Yeah we are! This beautiful girl proposed to me a month ago in occasion of our first year anniversary, and then we bought engagement rings for each others! Cause... you know... We are both princesses!" Tori said chuckling and hugging her girlfriend by the waist. Jade rolled her eyes while shaking her head but she was smiling aswell "We don't know when we will get married yet, but hopefully not long after graduating and figure some stuff out... But right now we wanted everyone to know that that's our intention and that sooner or later we will be wife and wife!" Tori added. Her smile couldn't be bigger on her face. Jade spoke too "What she said... Anyway let's see the next question... hmmm" Jade said while sliding from Tori's lap to sit next to her on the couch and scrolling down their follower's questions on her girlfriend's PC.

"Oh that's a good one right there! Read that one" Tori said pointing at the screen "No that's another boring question..." "Come on Jade! I will read it then AxlJohnson asks 'Who was the first one to say 'I love you'" Tori giggled "Want to answer Jade?"

"Sure, it was her" Jade replied. Tori pretended to look at her schocked "You little liar... I can still remember that I said 'I love you' only after you proclamed your love for me saying that you couldn't believe that 'you fell in love with the girl you once thought you hated'" Tori said while Jade was shaking her head so the Latina continued "Yes these were your exact words Jade! Oh by the way she was talking about me, obviously" Tori said turning back to the camera wiggling her eyebrows.

Jade looked annoyed as she crossed her arms again "Whatever, yeah I said it first, it's hard to resist this girl right here after you just had sex with her. Of course no one but me will ever know"

Tori's eyes went wide as she looked at Jade with a shocked face and slapped her on the arm "Jade! Our fans don't want to hear about that!" Jade looked at the screen "It doesn't seem that way according to the comment we just received, Iwillberichoneday123 says 'I'm super interested please tell us more details about how Tori is in bed'" Tori blushed while Jade looked pissed "Sinjin! I already told you to stop making fake accounts to ask us perv things! Now I will have to punish you tomorrow at school, get ready to meet the blades of my scissors once again Van Cleef!"

"Come on Jade maybe it was not him let's just block this creep ok?" Tori told her fiancée "Ok let's move on, let's see what else we have here... JillRyan96 asks "Who is the jealous one in your couple? ..." After one quick look to each others Tori and Jade answered at the same time "Her". They laughed for a moment and started a playful bickering about who was more jealous, until Jade finally said "...Ok let's say I was more jealous than her at the start of our relationship, and with good reason since apparently my now fiancée here used to invite other girls who had a crush on her at her house to have movie nights together, am I right Tori?" the Goth said turning serious for a moment and looking at Tori.

The Latina blushed looking a little guilty before she seemed offended and replied "Ok first of all I only invited one girl once and I didn't know that she had a crush on me or I would have never done that... Plus you had nothing to be worried about since you know how much I love you and that I would never even contemplate to cheat on you Jade" Tori explained but Jade quickly replied "Yeah, but somehow I still found that bitch with her tongue in your mouth, oh by the way if you are watching Meredith Dawson from Hollywood Arts, fuck you, try that again and you are dead". Tori blushed even more as she said "Jade! I think she knows by now that she better stay away from us, and besides there was no tongue involved in that 'kiss' (Tori mimicked quotation marks with her hands as she said that word) she was just trying to keep her lips on mine while I was doing everything I could to push her away from me before slapping her right in the face". Jade smirked "I wish I could have saw you slap that skank..." "You could have if you didn't storm off immediately... How could you even think that I was reciprocating the kiss in that moment when not only you saw me struggling to break free from her but I had also told you that you could trust me!" Tori said with an hint of hurt in her tone of voice. "I never thought you were reciprocating the kiss, I just had to make you feel guilty for having invited that bitch to your house" Jade replied "Well, mission accomplished then, cause for a moment I thought that you would have broke up with me... I was already thinking about giving up to all my dreams if I couldn't have what I wanted the most (Tori said showing Jade her engagement ring): to be with you forever... There was no point of going on if I couldn't be with you anymore..." Tori ended her speech blushing again and looking down. Jade was looking at her with tenderness before she took her girlfriend's face in her hands making her turn so she could look her in the eyes "Tori do you really think I would have been able to live without you? I never once believed that you cheated on me that day, but even if you had, I would have done everything in my power to have you back. I will never let you go, you have nothing to fear, you're stuck with me for life" Jade said and at that they both laughed before they kissed on the mouth.

After several seconds of kissing Jade pulled away and continued to talk trying to lighten up the mood again seeing that both her and Tori had already wet eyes and knowing that a lot of people were watching them online in that very moment "...Anyway, right now Tori is definetely the jealous one in our couple as I can't even hang out with a friend or make a joke about how pretty some girl is in TV, that she immediately starts to get angry and jealous, like I'm cheating on her or something..." the Goth said chuckling. Tori looked embarassed before she said "Well that's not exactly true... it's just... ok it is but have you seen my girl here? She is like a Goth Queen, a goddess and I can't help but be jealous of her ok? Sue me" the Latina said which made Jade laugh even more before she pecked her on the cheek "I'm all yours baby you should know that by now" Jade said showing her own engagement ring to her as she ended her sentence. Tori smiled looking at her and saying "I know love...". Tori briefly kissed her girlfriend again on the lips before she turned back to the PC "Anyway, next question! hmmm... oh this one is for me LaraBrennan94 says 'Tori I loved your last song 'Caught up in you'! Is it true that you wrote it for your girlfriend, Jade? '" Tori smiled "Well thanks Lara I'm glad you liked my song, and yes 'Caught up in you' it's quite an autobiographic song as my inspiration for it was this girl next to me, my girl, Jade West" Tori said while turning towards Jade and kissing her on the cheek. The Goth was smiling at her girlfriend with a proud face, before she wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders "Yeah, I'm the muse of this sexy Latina..." Jade said.

_Flashback_

That year the school hosted the Full Moon Jam event once again. Jade sang the song 'You don't know me' for Tori the previous year, and they made up after a long argument they had soon after her performance. Jade smiled remembering that while she was in the crowd now, in the front row seat. That year Tori would have performed and she told her girlfriend that the lyrics of her song were inspired from her relationship with her. She didn't want Jade to hear it until that night, so now the Goth couldn't wait for Tori's performance. As she was sitting next to Cat she heard the redhead giggle.

"Someone looks so eager to hear her fiancée sing tonight!" Cat said.

"Shut up!" Jade replied to her friend, but she was smiling.

Cat poked Jade with a finger on her ribs "Someone loves Tori very very much!" she said with a sing song voice. Jade slapped her hand away "And someone still didn't ask out the girl she loves..." Cat made a shocked face while Jade continued "...Yes Cat, Tori told me, just like I told her that Sam said that she feels the same about you, and I thought she had told you that aswell, so what are you two waiting for?"

"It's not that easy Jade! I don't want to break Robbie's heart! How do you think he will react when I'll tell him that I never really loved him as more than a friend and that I like another person?" the redhead said.

"Speaking of Robbie, where is he tonight?"

"Oh he wasn't feeling well today so he stayed at home"

"What about Sam? Why didn't you invite her here?" Jade asked her

"Oh she went with Dice to see Goomer fight tonight, so I didn't ask her to come with me..." Cat said pouting a little

"You should have asked her instead... I doubt she would have said no" Jade said to her.

In that moment Beck approached them "Sorry guys I have to go... Trina is not feeling well tonight, she just threw up, I need to take her home, we are both sorry but we can't see Tori's performance" he said.

"Oh don't worry Jade wants me to film her anyway, I will put the video on TheSlap, I hope Trina will feel better soon" Cat said

"Not too soon though" Jade said smirking

"Thank you Cat, and you are as kind as always Jade" Beck mocked his ex

Jade sarcastically smiled at him while he waved and got away. "So it's only me and you then! Since André does the announcer like last year and Tori sings tonight, yay I missed having some alone time with my best friend Jadey!" Cat said hugging the Goth. After less than two seconds Jade told her "Ok number one I told you many times that I hate being called Jadey, number two enough hugging!". Cat pulled away from her "And not that I don't enjoy your company Cat, but after Tori will have performed I think me and her will have to go very soon... If you know what I'm talking about"

Cat seemed to think about it "You want to go check on Trina? I can come too!"

"No Cat, Trina is not the Vega girl I want to check out tonight, and me and Tori will definitely be the only ones to come later" Jade said with a malicious grin on her face.

"Come where?" Cat said. Jade rolled her eyes "Jesus Cat you really need to lose your virginity and learn some stuff out!"

Cat turned red "Jade be quiet! And you could just tell me that you wanted to have..." she lowered her voice even more "sex with Tori instead of being so subtle, I'm not a child you know!"

"You definitely look like one most of the time, and the fact that you didn't understand my previous implications, proves that you definitely still are one" Jade replied to her. Cat pouted and looked down. Looking at her Jade regretted what she said.

"Come on I was just teasing you... You don't mind if we leave you alone tonight, right? Do you have someone to take you home after the Full Moon Jam?" Jade asked her

"Sam will come pick me up later, don't worry" Cat replied.

"Good..." in that moment André said "And now my friend Tori Vega with her new jam 'Caught up in you'!".

Jade immediately stood up "Come on Cat start recording!" she told the redhead who said "Kay Kay" and started to record the stage with her Pearphone. Tori appeared on stage and Jade's mouth fell open... She was dressed with a sleeveless black shirt, tight black leather pants and silver high heels at her feet. She was also wearing dark make up and her hair were wavier than usual... She looked very different... more mature, more dark, more... Aggressive... she was Tori but she was marked by Jade.

_My god just when I thought it was impossible for her to look even sexier...I love this woman _Jade was thinking. While Tori stepped near the microphone and took it in her hand with a determined look on her face. The band on stage started playing. Tori started swinging her hips at the music locking eyes with Jade in the crowd. Jade gulped trying to contain her excitement. A smile briefly appeared on Tori's lips before she started singing.

_I'm giving up_

_I don't know, don't know what to do_

_I'm so caught_

_So caught_

_Caught up in you_

Tori pointed at Jade at this moment while the Goth was grinning widely

_Heart stops turn into a robot_

_Now my eyes are bloodshot I'm still awake_

_Running thoughts of you keep coming_

_Shooting like a gun it blew me away_

_Fire and rain_

_Pleasure and pain_

_I'm playing innocent but I'm guilty_

Tori who started dancing while singing on stage looked again at Jade and winked at her while saying that. Jade chuckled and sent her a kiss.

_You've got a hold on my control_

_I'm backed in a corner with you_

_I don't know what to do 'cause_

_I feel caught I can't deny it_

_I feel caught can't try and hide it_

_My hands are up and everyone knows it's true_

_I'm so caught up in you_

_I'm giving up_

_I don't know, don't know what to do_

_I'm so caught_

_So caught_

_Caught up in you_

_Caught up in you_

_Jump start heated like a pop tart_

_Laying in this cold, dark room without you_

_Paining anxiously awaiting_

_But you keep me hanging without a clue_

_Fire and rain_

_Pleasure and pain_

_I'm playing innocent but I'm guilty_

_You've got a hold on my control_

_I'm backed in a corner with you_

_I don't know what to do 'cause_

_I feel caught I can't deny it_

_I feel caught can't try and hide it_

_My hands are up and everyone knows it's true_

_I'm so caught up in you_

_My hands are up_

_I don't know, don't know what to do_

_I'm so caught_

_So caught_

_Caught up in you_

_I'm giving up_

_I don't know, don't know what to do_

_I'm so caught_

_So caught_

_Caught up in you_

_Caught up in you_

_You've got a hold on my control_

_I'm backed in a corner with you_

_I don't know what to do 'cause_

_I feel caught I can't deny it_

_I feel caught can't try and hide it_

_My hands are up and everyone knows it's true_

_I'm so caught up in you_

_My hands are up_

_I don't know, don't know what to do_

_I'm so caught_

_So caught_

_Caught up in you_

_I'm giving up_

_I don't know don't know what to do_

_I'm so caught_

_So caught_

_Caught up in you_

As the song ended people started cheering loudly and clapping their hands, someone was even chanting "Tori! Tori!" Cat was still recording while smiling. Jade's smile couldn't be bigger on her face while she was clapping her hands.

"Thank you everyone" Tori was saying while bowing a little welcoming her standing ovation "And I want to thank one person in particular for being part of my life... Jade West... my fiancée, I'm caught up in you" she said pointing at Jade while everyone started cheering even louder. The Goth practically jumped on the stage and immediately pulled Tori closer kissing her on the lips. After a few seconds Jade released the kiss and told her "Hop up baby", Tori giggled and jumped in Jade's embrace wrapping her legs around her waist as the crowd was literally going wild. Jade resumed kissing Tori, carrying her backstage, while André was saying something on stage before announcing the next performer. But they couldn't hear him anymore, they were lost in their passionate kiss. After several minutes Jade placed Tori down on her feet and told her "I loved that song and your performance... I swear you are my favorite singer of all times Tori, I love you", Tori smiled widely "Awww baby. Thank you, you know that was all for you, the song I wrote... that's how I feel about you... You deserved it after how you sang for me last year!"

"My song was nothing compared to yours..." Jade said

"That's not true at all Jade, I loved your s..." Tori was saying but Jade silenced her again with another kiss. When they pulled a part Jade said "Mmmh... I love this look on you" while ogling Tori from head to toe and biting her lower lip. Tori giggled "That much?" she said. Jade nodded "What did you say in your song before? 'You are playing innocent but you're guilty' huh?" she said with a sultry tone of voice. Tori smirked "Yeah... you know what I was referring to babe..." she said winking at her. Jade laughed "Yeah I think I know... But I'll bring you to my house now just to make sure" "Can't wait honey... I'm so caught up in you" Tori replied with a seductive tone of voice, while Jade chuckled again.

**_End of flashback_**

"Yeah well what can I say... This gorgeous Goth really rubbed off on me" Tori added while winking at the camera "Gotta thank my friend André Harris for helping me choose the beat and music, but the lyrics of the song were written completely by me" Tori was saying while Trina was running down the stairs in that moment.

"Why did this happened to me!" She was saying with a screeching tone of voice. Tori and Jade turned towards her from the couch "Treen we are live for 'Ask Jori'..." "Tori I need to talk to you right now!" Trina was screaming. Tori stood up "Can't this wait...?" while the two sisters were yelling at each others Jade continued to talk to the camera "And that's Trina Vega for you...she is supposed to be my sister-in-law, ugh... Sometimes I don't know what I want more... to marry her sister or strangle her. Maybe I'll end up doing both. Anyway I think that's it for today, hope you liked the questions we answered because if you didn't I couldn't care less... Until next time" Jade said before switching off the camera and logging out of TheSlap. The Vega sisters went upstairs in the meantime but Jade could still hear them talking animatedly. She rolled her eyes and switched off Tori's laptop closing it before going upstairs too. They appeared to be in Trina's room. She opened the door entering the room aswell. She found her girlfriend hugging her sister who was crying on her shoulder. Jade raised an eyebrow at them "What happened? Trina lost her favorite pair of shoes again? Did you tell her to check under the bed?" Jade said chuckling.

"Now's not the time babe" Tori replied to her girlfriend, releasing her sister who was looking down with trails of tears and make up running down her cheeks.

Jade started to look concerned "Why? Did something happened between her and Beck?" she said.

"Well... Something's happened..." Tori replied while looking at her sister again. Trina remained silent.

"So one of you cares to tell me what's going on or do I have to start making guessings?" Jade asked.

"That's what happened!" Trina said extending an arm towards her. She had a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

Jade's eyes grew wide "Oh shit... does that mean...?"

"Yeah... Trina's pregnant" Tori answered her girlfriend.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note: the lyrics of the song are from my queen Victoria Justice's unreleased song "Caught up in you" from 2013. Hope you liked the twist with Trina (PS: the actress who played Trina, Daniella Monet is currently really pregnant :D) what do you think? Should I start a new series or keep doing these sequels one shots?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Since these special chapters/one shots are not in chronological order I decided to take a break from the whole Tori and Jade's engagement and Trina's pregnancy story arc and write a few chapters set in the past. This is a series of quick one shots set after several episodes of Victorious and that happened way before this fanfiction, so Tori and Jade were not together yet here. **

**Prequel of 'A Jori Story: After the Platinum Awards'**

**_/After 'Pilot episode'/_**

_I can't believe it! _Jade West was thinking _How could that bitch kiss my boyfriend like that in front of the whole class? Was she trying to make me look like a fool? Just because she is so good looking and talented she thinks she can take everything she wants?_

School was over but Jade had seen Tori Vega enter the girls bathroom so in that moment she decided to follow her and face her. She found Tori washing her hands. When Tori saw her looking so furious her eyes went wide in fear as she took several steps back until she hit a wall behind her. Jade reached for her pulling her by the shirt with one hand to bring her face closer to her own and look her in the eyes.

"What are you trying to do Vega? Just because you impressed a few people with that mediocre performance of yours and got into the school, now you think you can take my boyfriend too?" Jade angrily asked her

"Of course not! Jade please let me go that was just a stage kiss, believe me, I'm sorry maybe I went a little too far..." Tori was saying with fear in her voice. She was shaking. Jade looked at her in the eyes.

_Beautiful chocolate eyes that would make everyone go weak at the knees... What? no! Why I keep thinking of her like this ever since I first saw her? _Jade thought before looking away and also pushing Tori away from her and against the wall again. Tori released a little gasp. Seeing Jade so silent and deep in thought Tori spoke again "Trust me Jade I would nev..." but she was cut off by a slap from Jade. The Goth hit her with the back of her hand and even though she didn't put much strenght into it Tori looked like it hurt her pretty badly while she was rubbing her cheek.

"Try do something like that again and I will hit you way harder than this, trust me Tori Vega" Jade told her. Tori who was still rubbing her face nodded at her. Jade saw that Tori had a light bruise on her cheek where she had slapped her and realized that she hit her with the hand where she had a thick metal ring on one of her fingers which must have been the reason why Tori looked so hurt. She even saw a tear escaping one of the Latina's eye. Suddenly Jade felt so bad about it that she couldn't restrain herself from saying: "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you so much forgive me ok?" Jade told her while putting an hand on Tori's hurt cheek to caress her while wiping her tear with her thumb. Tori looked at her with eyes if possible even wider than when she was scared of her just few seconds ago. Her face was a mix of shock, surprise but also something else... Something Jade believed was... Appreciation for her gesture.

_I'm sorry... No one should ever dare hurting such a beautiful face _Jade was thinking while looking at Tori's facial features from very close. After a bit Tori put her own hand on Jade's while she was still caressing her cheek.

"It's ok... I deserved it, now we're even ok? ... Your hand is so soft..." Tori was saying closing her eyes.

In that moment Jade realized that she was still caressing the Latina's face and her own face was leaning towards hers. She froze and yanked her hand away from her face so fast that Tori's eyes blew open in surprise.

"This never happened ok? I just felt bad for having hurt you so much, but it won't be the last time I hit you if you keep provoking me, you understand Vega?" Jade asked her

"Sure, I... understand" Tori replied. Jade nodded at her and then exited the bath without another word.

While she was alone Tori touched her cheek again caressing her face like Jade had done few moments before.

_I hope it won't be the last time you caress me like that either _she thought

**_**/After 'Stage Fighting'/**_**

Tori and Jade were laughing after escaping detention ditching the security guard.

"Oh my... Jade I would have never thought that it would have been so easy to get away from there" Tori said through her laughs.

"I know right? That guy was a dumbass" Jade replied laughing herself.

At one point Tori stopped laughing and looked at her serious. Seeing her change expression Jade stopped laughing too.

"You didn't have to do it... You know... Come help me cleaning the black box theater... But you did it anyway, and you helped me getting out of there. Thank you Jade. You were very kind" Tori told her with a grateful expression

Jade looked at her for a moment.

_Why she has to look so cute... Dammit I can't think of her like this I need to stop! _Jade thought

"Well I don't want to owe you anything Vega, that was just my way of returning the favor for not telling anyone that I faked the black eye, so don't read too much into it" Jade said looking away from her as they were exiting school.

"I wouldn't have pretended anything from you Jade, I didn't tell anyone about it because I just wanted to be friend with you, because I think that deep down, you are a nice person... I know there's more to you than your angry Goth appearance Jade" Tori said looking at her.

Jade felt herself blushing and quickly replied "You don't know me Vega so how can you say that?"

"I can just see it... And what you did the other day after you hit me, and today just proved to me that I'm right... and I would really like to get to know you better if you would just let me be your friend Jade" Tori said hopeful. Jade squeezed her eyes

_Tell her that you like her, drive her home... No... I can't.. I have a boyfriend. Vega means nothing to me. She is just another good looking girl at school... also she is trying to be nice to you for who knows what reasons... Maybe just to steal your own boyfriend _Jade thought before opening her eyes and saying "Keep on dreaming Vega, people like me are not friends with the likes of you, like I said I was just returning a favor, if I knew you wouldn't have pretended anything back from me I wouldn't have helped you back there, now I'm sorry but I have to go... I have a date with Beck and I don't want to be late" Jade said walking towards her car.

Tori looked hurt and disappointed but Jade didn't dare looking at her again

_If I start to feel bad for her again then it's the end... I can't let her get inside my head... I don't like her... I may find her attractive but nothing more... I definetely don't like her... _Jade was trying to convince herself when Tori called her "Wait, can you at least give me a ride home, please my sister didn't kn..." but Jade was already inside her car and slammed her door shut before driving away leaving a sad Tori alone in the parking lot.

_Why does she have to be like this? For the first time I thought that we would have been friends but then she has to behave like this... And to think that she was being so nice to me just few moments ago... How could someone so beautiful be so mean?... Wait what? Did I just thought of her as beautiful? Yeah well she is, there is nothing weird about me thinking that... Why should I think it's weird? _but from the way her heart was beating fast in her chest and her hands were sweating when she used to talk with the Goth girl, and from the way she was feeling excited and at the same time nervous while thinking about her, Tori knew what was going on with her: those were all the signs of her having a crush on someone... And she was having them for Jade.

_Dammit, you're so stupid Tori... Why do you want to hurt yourself like this? Do you really want your first crush for a girl to be on one that literally hates you and who already has a boyfriend? No you will never think of her like that again, you will just reciprocate her hate for you... But can I really do that though? _Tori kicked an empty can of pepsi she found on the ground in the parking lot before taking her phone to call her sister, Trina, trying to push those thoughts away.

**_**/After 'Jade dumps Beck'/**_**

After making out for several minutes, Jade and Beck were now in his RV, and the boy was pushing the girl on his bed. After they landed on the bed together still kissing, the boy was now touching Jade's body... His right hand going up her thighs, when the girl broke the kiss pushing him away slightly.

"I can't do it..." she said

Beck looked at her with a questioning expression. When she didn't answer him he said "Well... It's ok, if you're not in the mood tonight, we can just..."

"No, what I meant is that I can't let Vega walk back home this late at night... And after she helped us make peace. She deserves a ride home at least" the Goth explained

"Oh yeah, you're right, we haven't been the best of friends with her didn't we? Wait here, I will take her home, she must still be very close" Beck said while standing up, but Jade stood up aswell.

"No! I want to take her home..." seeing Beck looking at her surprised, Jade quickly added "I mean I certainly don't want you two to be in the same car together and alone"

Beck smiled shaking his head "And again with this jealousy of yours... Ok come with us then!"

"No!" Jade said again looking a bit emnbarassed before she continued "I can take her home myself, just wait for me here, in the meantime you can order us some pizza or something for when I will be back" the Goth said.

"Ok, you're the boss... I guess... see you soon then" Beck said as Jade waved at him and exited his RV walking towards her car.

When she was inside and was turning the ignition key Jade thought _Why I wanted so badly to take her home by myself? Why I want to take her home in the first place? Not again... Am I thinking of her like that again?... No it can't be... I'm just returning the favor to her again, this time for fixing me and Beck. Yeah that's it... _she convinced herself while staring to drive.

Jade soon found Tori on the road. She stopped next to her pulling her window down to talk to her

"Jump in Vega"

Tori looked at her surprised but continued to walk "What? You actually want to give me a ride home this time? I thought you were busy with your boyfriend!"

Jade followed her "I'm trying to be nice for once Vega, come on"

Tori laughed sarcastically "Like Jade West could be nice..." and continued to walk

"Come on, what's wrong with you? I came back to take you home!" Jade said to her. She couldn't understand why Tori looked so angry at her... Ok she had let her walk for a bit but now she had came back for her. But it was still like she was offended at her for some reason.

"Go kiss your boyfriend and leave me alone Jade" Tori told her.

"Is this what bugs you? Tori are you jealous?" Jade asked her.

Tori stopped walking and looked at her remaining silent for a few seconds before she crossed her arms and said "And why should I be jealous?"

"I don't know... Maybe of the fact that I have a boyfriend and you don't"

Tori nervously laughed again "Sure... because that's the only thing I could have been jealous of, am I right Jade?"

"What do you mean Vega?" Jade asked her.

Tori looked at her for a bit then looked away "Nothing, I'm just mad at you for making me walk home like this after I helped you make peace with Beck"

"I know, I was an ungrateful bitch to you I admit it, that's why I'm back... so you want to hold a grudge on me and keep walking home or will you accept my rare apologies letting me drive you there?" Jade asked her.

Tori smiled briefly before she opened her car's door and got in. Jade smirked and started driving.

They were silent for a bit until they both said at the same time "Thank you". They looked at each other and laughed for a few seconds. After a bit Tori wiped a few tears from her eyes and said "But seriously... thanks for coming back for me..."

"It was only fair after what you have done for me, I meant to thank you for fixing me and Beck" Jade replied.

"You're welcome Jade... But still I really appreciate you coming back for me..." Tori said putting an hand on Jade's leg. Jade eyes immediately looked towards her hand and Tori pulled it away.

"Sorry... I know you don't like letting other people touch you... Unless it's Beck..." Tori said turning away from her to look outside her window. Jade could see the Latina's eyes looking sad in the reflection of the window. But maybe she was just imagining things, she thought as she whispered

"But I never said I don't like when _you_ touch me..." Jade said with a tone of voice so low that she was sure Tori couldn't have possibly heard her. But a second later Tori turned to her saying "What?".

Jade blushed and quickly looked back at the road saying "I was just mentally cursing myself for giving you this ride home, Vega... Now you probably think we are friends or something"

"I don't understand why you don't want us to be friends, Jade... I mean you can't still possibly believe I want to steal your boyfriend after I literally helped you getting back with him!" Tori said. Jade took a big breath. _Please Tori forgive for what I'm about to say_

"No, I don't want us to be friends simply because you are an annoying person, I wish I could say it's not personal... but it is, I don't like you. No more no less" Jade dared looking towards Tori but quickly regretted it since seeing her looking so hurt made her feel mortified. She looked way more hurt than when she had slapped her some weeks earlier. But Tori's hurt expression quickly changed into a furious stare "Then why you came back for me? I don't want a person who hates me so much to feel obliged to do anything for me, so just pull over I will do the rest of the road at foot" Tori said with an angry tone of voice.

"Vega... I..."

"I SAID PULL OVER!" Tori screamed at her.

"No, Tori please listen..." Jade said. Hearing Jade calling her by her first name seemed to calm the Latina down a little.

"Look, I'm very grateful for what you have done for me and Beck today, but I had to take you home not because I felt obliged but because I wanted to, ok? I really... I really..." Jade stopped.

"Yes?" Tori asked. When Jade didn't continued Tori asked again "You really... what?"

"I really feel like I... care about you ok?" Jade finally said.

Tori felt her heart skipping a beat and her cheeks blushing. She smiled widely as she looked down.

Jade saw her and quickly said "I knew I shouldn't have told you... Keep in mind that I still don't consider you a friend Vega"

"But you care about me anyway... How do you explain that Jade?" Tori asked her challenging but smiling.

"I... don't know..." Jade said. Tori touched her leg again. "It's ok Jade... I care about you too... And I think of you as my friend, take as long as you need I will wait for you" the Latina said.

Jade blushed and turned towards her "What do you mean Tori? I'm with Beck, how could you even think that I would like you that way?"

"I just meant that I will wait for you as long as you need to be friend with me... Wait... You thought I was saying...?" Tori blushed herself while quickly pulling her hand away from Jade's leg again.

Jade felt so embarassed and knew she only had one way out from that situation in that moment, without having to admit to actually like Tori, but not as a friend... As something more... Jade pretended to laugh with a long and loud chuckle.

"I was joking! what were you thinking Vega?" Jade continued to laugh. Tori looked at her disappointed but quickly looked down before she pretended to laugh too "Of course, you scared me there a little Jade!" Tori said doing her best to hide her disappointment.

_Just like I thought she doesn't and will never feel the same about me _without knowing both girls thought pretty much the same thing in that moment. They spent the rest of the travel in silence. When Jade arrived at Tori's house she parked in her driveway.

"Ok here we are Vega" Jade said.

"Thank you Jade" Tori said while leaning towards her with open arms.

_Oh no, if I let her do this I won't trust myself now that we are alone... _Jade thought

"Woah, what are you doing Vega kiss me good bye? I said I was joking before!" Jade said pulling away from her reach and trying to look like she was still mocking her.

Tori looked a bit hurt "I just wanted to give you an hug in gratitude... But if you don't want it, it's ok I guess, good night then Jade" Tori said while opening her car door.

"Night Vega, good nightmares" Jade replied smirking.

"Ha ha" Tori sarcastically laughed before walking back to her house with a disappointed look on her face. _Just stop thinking of her Tori, stop..._

Jade pretended to be checking her phone to have an excuse to stay parked in Tori's driveway a little longer and look at her until she was inside her house, before driving away.

/

That night in her bed Tori was still thinking of Jade... _I wonder if she is also thinking about me right now... Oh please I'm so delusional, she certainly has better things to do now than thinking about me... She is probably still with Beck _Tori thought. She started to imagine Jade and Beck in his RV in that moment, together... naked... in his bed... Tori squeezed her eyes trying to erase that image from her mind but she kept picturing Jade naked, screaming in ecstasy under him with her beautiful blue eyes going shut from the pleasure... That thought made Tori feel suddenly so angry and jealous that she had to bury her face in her pillow

_It's your fault if they are together again so at who are you angry at?_ A voice inside her head was saying. "Shut up!" Tori screamed in the pillow. "I thought I was just imagining those feelings for her... that I just wanted to be friends with her... and instead I was right... I like her... I'm even jealous of her... So I definetely want to be more than that". She had started to cry by now. Her pillow wet from her tears... When she was able to regain control of herself Tori sat down on her bed and wiped her tears away, to make a promise: _I will never think of her like that again... I could never hurt Beck by trying to steal his girlfriend, and she loves him not me anyway... In fact she doesn't even like me, so I will just start avoiding any contact with Jade from now on _Tori wanted to cry again at that thought but another voice inside her head told her _But she said she cares about you..._

Tori smiled leaning back on her pillow. _No, I don't want her out of my life... Maybe we will never be together like that... But maybe... just maybe, I will get her to like me as a friend at least... Yeah we can still work like that... as friends_

Tori closed her eyes ignoring the single tear that escaped once again from one of them, reminding her that that was not all she wanted.

**_**/After 'The Great ping pong scam'/**_**

Jade was in her room with a dress in her hands. The previous day she had been with her other 'ping pong team's member' (Tori included) at an expensive restaurant and she had lent that dress to Tori to sing a song with André to pay for Robbie's caviar. Jade was checking the dress. She could still feel Tori's scent on it. Jade closed her eyes inhaling it... Closing her eyes, she could still picture how good Tori looked in it _Why I keep thinking of her like this? I found other girls attractive in the past but usually my attraction for them disappeared in a few days... Why is it different with her? Why every time I think she is out of my mind, she just keeps coming back? I have a boy like Beck by my side and yet I keep thinking of Vega? _Jade threw her dress on the ground _I hate myself... And I hate her for making me feel like this... _she thought looking at the dress angrily.

**_**/After 'Cat's new boyfriend'/**_**

Jade pretended to still be sick for several days after she recovered from the fish disease she had accidentally taken because of Trina, Tori's sister. But the real reason was that she didn't want to see Tori at school. She was mad at the Latina for kissing her ex boyfriend at school while he was dating Cat.

_I hate her for doing something like that to Cat... _Jade kept telling herself. But she knew the real reason why she was so angry. _How could Tori even like such a jerk in the first place? a special girl like her deserves better than that idiot... Damn Vega I can't believe you're also making me feel jealous of you now, I hate you always more!_ But deep down in her heart, Jade knew that wasn't true... Unless the words 'hate' meant something else... something like love...

**_**/After 'Wok Star'/**_**

After her play Jade was driving Tori back to her house.

"I loved the way you have written your play Jade... Really. You're so talented" Tori was telling her smiling.

"Tell me something I don't know Vega... Like that my father really liked it" Jade said to her

"I don't have to tell you that, he said it himself" Tori replied to her

"Yeah but with that tone of voice and expression he usually has when he actually didn't care a damn" Jade stated sternly

"I don't think that's true Jade, I think he really liked it" Tori said.

"If you say so... You think Mrs. Wong will hold a grudge against us forever for leaving her daughter hanging on a ceiling for the entire play?" Jade asked her with a smirk.

Tori laughed "Probably"

Jade smiled "I don't care... I would have never ruined my play and looked like a fool in front of my father to make her talentless daughter have a dumb part in my play... Even if she payed for it"

Tori laughed again and leaned closer to Jade to kiss her on the cheek. Jade eyes went huge as she grabbed the wheel tightly and blushed furiously without looking at her.

"What are you doing Vega?" Jade asked her in disbelief but still withoutt looking at her.

"Sorry, I just felt so close to you right now, that I had to do it... We are friends now aren't we Jade?" Tori asked her hopeful

_Tell her yes... No tell her that you want more... tell her..._ in the end Jade just told her "No, Vega... I knew I shouldn't have let you hug me before... Now you even think you can kiss me whenever you want thinking that we are friends when your presence is just a little more bearable to me... That's all"

Tori chuckled "I can live with that... for now at least" she said. Jade looked at her and saw her smiling. Jade shook her head and continued to drive her back home. When they arrived Tori released her seatbell and asked her "Will you at least let me let me hug you to thank you for the ride home this time? Since you already let me do it once today?"

"No, enough hugging and kis..." Jade started to say but before she could finish Tori had wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging Jade and almost pulling her in her seat. Jade blushed again while Tori was hugging her tightly "Tell me to stop and I will" she heard Tori whisper in her ear while she was hugging her. Jade opened her mouth but no words came out from her. Instead she started to hug her back for the second time that day, closing her eyes. Jade loved the feel of Tori's slim body against hers. "Thanks Tori... you know... For helping me with my play... It wouldn't have been possible without you" Jade said starting to caress the Latina's back. She didn't even know what was happening with her... why she said that and why she was hugging back the girl she thought she hated, she only knew that she had to... And that it felt so damn right. Tori giggled a little in happiness as goosebumps were forming on her skins because of Jade's kind words and gentle touch "Any time Jade..." she replied to her whispering in her ear. Tori kept smiling happily in her embrace "Friends?" she asked her after a couple of seconds. Jade opened her eyes quickly and pushed her away.

"You had your second hug for today Vega, can't you just be happy of that? Now go home"

Tori kept smiling at her "Ok... I will just keep waiting for you then... Good night Jade" she said.

"Whatever" Jade told her while she was getting out of her car.

Jade drove away as fast as she could. She wanted to put as many miles from her and Tori as possible. _I can't feel like this forever... I can't... I hate her... Right? Yes I... hate... hating her... _she concluded while releasing a loud groan and driving to Beck's RV to not think about Tori anymore that night. Even though she doubted that Beck would have been able to get her off her mind completely.

_**/During 'The Wood'/**_

Jade was in Tori's room alone in that moment. Tori wasn't home yet but all of their other friends were in her living room waiting for her to arrive and watch together 'The Wood' a reality show sone Hollywood producers decided to do based on high school students and that would have starred them. While looking at Tori's room's purple walls, posters or singers and collection of stuffed animals and dolls from when she was a kid she was thinking that her and the Latina couldn't be more different. Jade went to her room with the excuse of using the bath. She wanted to know Tori a little better for some reason and would have enjoyed later, to freak her out letting her know she had been in her room. Jade was half thinking about letting her find her stuffed animals and dolls decapitated but something was stopping her.

_I would feel too bad for her... I can't be so mean towards such a sweet girl _an inner voice Jade was trying to ignore was telling her. In the end she just convinced herself that she simply didn't want to waste her time doing that. While keep looking at Tori's stuff Jade noticed that most of the posters in her room were of female singers.

_That doesn't really mean what you're thinking Jade and besides there are plenty of male singer's poster around here too _Jade thought a little disappointed. In that moment she stepped in her bathroom to take a look in there too. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She had a bathtub instead of a shower and various feminine parfumes and shampoos, and also drawer full of various colors of nail polish. Pink, yellow, white, golden but also darker colors like purple, blue and even black. Jade picked the black one to look at it closer for a bit _Nice... Maybe we haven't completely different tastes afterall _she thought before blushing, realizing that she was secretely hoping something else by thinking that. _Of course not, I didn't mean that... We don't like esch others that's the only thing we have in common. Or maybe she likes me but just as a friend... Well I don't like her anyway. _Jade tried to convince herself while opening another drawer. Her eyes blew open when she noticed it was full of Tori's panties. She immediately closed it blushing. But then her curiosity got the better of her. _We are both girls so what should I be so embarassed of? Or... Turned on... _Jade thought shaking her head but continuing to look at the drawer. Before she could stop herself her hand was in it and she was looking at Tori's underwear. Most of them were the classic 'good girl's underwear' a lot chaste and covering but then Jade found a couple that were more revealing. Even a pair of black silky and very skimpy panties. Jade's eyes blew open again in lust _Jesus Christ I would pay gold to see her with these... I wonder if she had a matching bra to wear with them... Shit I can't believe I just thought that _she thought and was about to put them back when she started to think again _Fuck it... I went this far already... I might aswell finish to be a pervert _she thiught before diving her nose in Tori's panties taking one long sniff. Their scent was that of laundry and for a moment Jade wished they had more of Tori's most private area's scent on them, but she could swear that she was able to feel at least an hint of it. Jade smiled before she out back the Latina's panties back in her drawer and went out of her bath to sit on her bedroom's bed to reflect on what she had just done.

_What the fuck is happening to me... I thought my attraction for girls was under control... That I didn't like them much anyway... But what I just did and the fact that I don't regret it at all just proves otherwise. Do I also feel something for Vega? Something more than just physical attraction... Nah... This is just a phase... No more no less... I appreciate women's bodies and their... Clothing. That's why I did that. I like to fantasize because of my tennage's hormones but it's not like I will ever act on those thought of mine in reality. I don't want to have sex with a woman in real life... Right? Shit I wish I could say yes, but I can't convince me fully of that... I don't know... Maybe it's something more than a phase... Because if it wasn't... Then why I keep thinking of Tori in those panties and feeling so turned on? Why I wanted to feel her scent on them so badly? _Jade kept thinking for other several minutes before she just decided to stand up taking one big breath to calm down before getting downstairs and act like her usual self.

_Whatever I'm feeling I will just push those thoughts away... Actually having a thing for girls makes me even more badass in a way. And since I have a boyfriend I'm safe with him. I know I will never cheat on him, not with a boy and not with a girl. I'm straight... I just happen to get turned on from girls bodies too. _Jade convinced herself before returning in Tori's living room while the Latina had just arrived.

**_**/After 'Begging on your knees' - before 'Iparty with Victorious'/**_**

That day Jade came back home furious from school. She told Beck she wanted to be alone that day and now was slamming her door shut while entering her house. Her mother heard the noise and went to check on her

"Jade what's wrong? you look in a mood even worst than usual" she told her.

"What mother, you decided to suddenly start caring about me today? Just leave me alone like you usually do" Jade told her running to her basement headed to her room. Her mother was yelling something at her but Jade wasn't listening. She went to her room and threw her backpack in one corner. She immediately went to her bathroom and started undressing before stepping in her shower starting the hot water. She released a loud groan of pain at the feeling of the hot water on her skin but didn't step away. She wanted to feel herself hurting so she would have had a good reason to cry like she wanted to do from the start of that morning. When she learned that Tori had a boyfriend now... She thought that after the bad experience with Daniel and that other asshole, Ryder who was only dating her to get a good grade, she would have waited some more before being together with someone else... But no, she was already with another dumb boy, Steven. Jade tried to turn the water even hotter as she was freely crying now while her pale skin felt hot and was turning an angry red but the hot water was already at the max. She tried not to picture Tori and that Steven guy together... _He will never really know how lucky he is... that motherfucker only wants one thing from her... I can see it in his eyes when he looks at her... Just a jerk who wants to get laid with a sweet girl he doesn't deserve... Maybe I can scare him away from her... Yes that's just what I will do _Jade thought with an evil grin on her face, but then she returned sad and shook her head _No I can't do something like this to her... What if she really likes the guy? _Jade sobbed at the thought _I can't make her boyfriend break up with her when she helped me get back with mine... that would be too evil, even for my standards... Also what would I accomplish by doing that? I have my own boyfriend and Tori just wants to be friends with me _Jade cried more while sitting down on her shower and hugging her knees. _I won't say or do anything instead... That's what I would do... nothing... Look uninterested and distant like always... Get over my senseless feelings for her and let her be happy with that idiot, like she deserves... I just hope he will be able to make her as happy as I would have done... Wait.. What? I just thought of the possibility of me and Tori together? Fuck what is wrong with me I have to stop... I NEED to stop right now..._

** _/_****_**After 'Beck falls for Tori'/ **_**

That night Tori was on her bed watching some funny videos of animals on youtube before going to bed. She was chuckling seeing a bear getting scared of a chihuahua when she received a text. She checked it and read:

**_**Hey are you up? How are you? - Unknown number**_**

Tori looked at the screen with a questioning look before she replied

**_**Who is this? - T**_**

**_**Someone that literally pushed you to do something you wanted to do but were too scared to do it yourself, today – Unknown number**_**

Tori rolled her eyes

**_**Of course... Hi Jade... I thought you were actually hoping to kill me by pushing me down that platform – T**_**

**_**Do you really believe I would have push you if there was any risk that you would have got hurt Vega? I could never live without you in my life – J**_**

Tori felt her heart beating fast in excitment

**_**Are you serious?! - T **_**she quickly typed

_Say yes please... Say yes..._Tori was thinking looking up at her ceiling with her phone against her chest and crossed fingers

**_**Yeah before you I only had Sinjin and Robbie to make fun of XD – J **_**

Tori read the text with a disappointed look on her face then she replied angrily.

**_**Just leave me alone once and for all! - T**_**

**_**Come on Vega I'm just teasing you, I even just gave you my number aren't you happy about it? - J**_**

**_**I would have been, if you didn't do it just to make fun of me... Btw who gave you my number in the first place? - T**_**

**_**Cat... - J**_**

**_**Of course - T**_**

**_**Are you mad at me? - J**_**

**_**I'm always mad at you cause you're always mad at me for no reason – T**_**

**_**I meant for pushing you off that platform today (and I'm not always mad at you sometimes I just like teasing you, it's not my problem if you can't take a joke) – J**_**

**_**I can take jokes very well the problem with you Jade is that everything you say to me is either a joke or something mean (No btw I'm not mad at you, not for that at least... I finally did that stunt thanks to you) – T**_**

**_**You're just a big baby who can't take a joke and who is afraid of doing safe stunts Vega, just admit it! – J**_**

**_**Whatever you say Jade, I'm turning off my phone now, so keep texting what you want I won't read it, I'm going to bed and since I'm a polite person I wish you a good night, even though you will reply something mean like 'whatever' or 'good nightmares'... I don't care... Bye, and good night – T**_**

Tori typed turning her phone off and put it on her bedside table before turning off her lamp aswell and going to sleep.

In her own room a sad Jade who was feeling guilty and mad at herself, replied her

**_**Good night Tori... sleep well – J**_**

Tori didn't know because Jade didn't want her or anyone else to know, but she was the one who suggested Cat to make an outfit for Beck and to convince him to do the first stunt for Tori when she saw how afraid she was of doing it herself.

**_**/After 'Tori gets stuck'/**_**

Tori returned to school that day after several days spent at home recovering from a major blood loss, she had when she donated too much blood at the hospital so that her friend, Robbie, could have had a surgery. It happened that her and the boy had the same rare blood type, but after several incidents at the hospital, she was forced to donate blood for him three times during the same day, resulting in her passing out on stage during a play at school. After picking some books from her 'Make it Shine' locker Tori turned around and quickly jumped in surprise seeing Jade waiting behind her. Jade smiled at her reaction but her expression didn't look as satisfied as usual for having scared her.

"What do you want West?" Tori asked her.

"Is this the way of greeting a friend Vega?" Jade replied to her

"So are we friends now? I thought you kept saying we weren't" Tori told her

Jade didn't reply quickly... like she just realized of having made a mistake but then she answered her "I said I don't consider you as a friend but you said that you were consider me as such so..." but Tori cut her off

"Well not anymore... I'm tired of this little game of ours... I can't keep consider someone who can't even stand me as a friend" Tori said while trying to storm away. But Jade blocked her way leaning with an arm against some nearby locker.

"Out of my way West!" Tori told her glaring at the Goth. Jade raised an eyebrow at her "So you keep call me West now? Aww I'm so offended" Jade mocked her

"I don't care if you're offended or not... Since we are not friends and you call me 'Vega' all the time, I decided I will just call you West from now on, let me go!" Tori said while trying to change direction but Jade kept blocking her the way.

"Look I just wanted to know how you feel, I know we had our differences because of that lead role in that play we both wanted..."

"No, you mean that lead role I got while you just kept envying me and trying to sabotage me instead of being happy for me like a good friend would! Oh right, we are not friends, right Ja... West?" Tori said trying once again to go away from her, but this time the Goth grabbed the Latina by the arm.

"I'm sorry ok? For everything... And I will probably just keep acting like that in the future but I want you to know that I was genuinely worried for you these days when the others told me you weren't feeling well for how much blood you gave for Robbie that day, I didn't think you had to give your blood other two times after I... heard they lost the first pint of blood you gave... I would have never thought you would have been so sick after that" Jade said. She looked genuinely sorry for her so Tori relaxed and stopped glaring at her. "Luckily I was able to recover pretty soon... But yeah I felt very weak these days after donating so much blood" the Latina said. Jade groaned "Why did you block my number? I kept trying to call you and text you these days but couldn't reach you! I felt so guilty... I had to know how you felt from André and Cat... I didn't dare asking Trina, cause the less I talk to her the better, but I was even thinking about coming over to your house to check on you, the only reason I didn't do it is that I was worried that you were too mad at me to see me... but still I was so preoccupied about you Tori!". Tori looked at her in awe after Jade stopped talking. She was surprised about what she just said and how much she talked to her and didn't know what to say for a moment "I... I... I was actually very mad at you after our fight for that role... That's why I blocked your number. I didn't want anything to do with you anymore... But... I didn't think you cared so much about how I was feeling..." she finally said.

Jade rolled her eyes "Of course I care about you... I may not like you but I care for you"

Tori looked confused "But... why?"

Jade looked annoyed "I just do ok? Anyway I see that you're feeling better now, you have your natural color again... good" she said trying to change argument

"Yeah I am... thank you... Jade" Tori smiled at her.

Jade smiled too noticing that Tori was calling her by her first name again. In that moment the bell rang.

"Well I will head to my class now Jade... See you at lunch" Tori said.

"So you will keep my number blocked?" Jade asked her before Tori could get away. Tori stopped in her steps and turned to her again. Jade had crossed arms and was trying to look like her usual cold self but Tori could see an hint of worry in her expression. Tori smiled "Maybe not..." she said winking at the Goth before stepping away. Jade smiled while watching her going away. She couldn't help but stare at her ass while she was walking. She immediately squeezed her eyes shut _God stop it Jade... People will notice_

**_**/After 'Prom Wrecker'/**_**

While in her room Jade was furious at Tori for having humiliated her at the Prom that night after she had already booked the prom the same night of her art project. Yeah Jade had tried to ruin her prom the whole night, but she was still pissed at her _Like you could really be pissed at her _her subconscious was telling her. Jade groaned in frustration as she sat on her bed. After a few moments though she smiled _At least Vega didn't ask anyone to go to the prom with her... I highly doubt that she really forgot about it like she said... Maybe she didn't ask anyone cause she couldn't go with who she wanted... _Jade smirked. For a moment she pictured her and Tori dancing with each other and passionately kissing freely in front of everyone. The thought was making her heart speeding up excited but then she shook her head _No... That will never happen... Me and Tori are both straight... kinda... Well ok I might like girls... Does that mean I'm what? A lesbian? Am I lying to myself by being with Beck then? No I like to be with him... I know I like boys too... So , am I bisexual? Probably... No definetely... but Tori certainly isn't... She is probably after some guy who is already taken... What if it's Beck? No, she can't prefer Beck to me... WTF? I'm worried about the fact that Vega might like Beck more than me and not that she might like my own boyfriend? I must have serious issues... Or maybe not... My only issue is liking her so much and not being able to tell her... Why I don't want to admit it? Why I have to keep on hating her when I like her so much that I was glad to drink from that soda can she had licked thinking that I would have find it disgusting? Like I could ever find something about her to be disgusting... She is like perfection at her finest... Can't believe that I tasted her saliva today... And it tasted so good... We had like an indirect kiss today... wish she could have tasted mine aswell... And also that we could have both tasted something more of each other... WTF Jade again? Control your fucking hormones... You can't think like that of her like you want to be with her when you already have a boyfriend that you love... But do I? Do I still really love Beck? Maybe... But maybe not _Jade stood up, tired of having those thoughts... She couldn't see Beck since he was visiting some relatives of his in Canada with his family for a few days, and she didn't know how to get Tori off her minds, so she decided to take a few sleeping pills to go to sleep as fast as possible and just stop thinking completely.

_I just hope that Vega will not be in my dreams too... Especially not in THAT kind of dreams or my obsession for her will just keep getting worst_

Jade thought. But unfortunately (or luckily?) for her she would have dreamed about a certain Latina that night...

**_**/During 'Jade gets crushed'/**_**

Tori couldn't believe that her best friend André Harris developed a crush on Jade while working on a song with her. Well she could believe it actually because _Who wouldn't love such a gorgeous Goth goddess? _She was secretely thinking, but she couldn't believe that André had the guts to feel that way about her despite being one of Beck's closest friends, while she was doing her best to push her feelings for Jade away, not to hurt her Canadian friend. _But are you really pushing your feelings away for Jade because of Beck, Tori? Or because you are afraid she wouldn't feel the same about you, since being with Beck from such a long time, she might not even like girls? Maybe you are on the wrong side of this... Maybe it's wrong for a girl to like other girls, like you do... _"Shut up!" Tori told her inner voice _There is nothing wrong... The only thing wrong here is having feelings for a person who is already in a relationship and that doesn't feel the same about you... _Tori kept thinking with a sad expression while looking herself in the mirror dressed like Jade. She even did her hair to look like her. She started smiling looking at herself and thinking she she looked beautiful because she looked like Jade... All dressed in black, dark make up and with green stripes in her hair. But she would have used that to prove André all the worst traits of Jade's personality... Cause she had to make the boy get over his crush for her... _I'm doing this for Beck of course... Not for myself... Not because I don't want another person to have a thing for my girl... _Tori blushed _Did I just thought of Jade as my girl? Oh my god that can't be _Tori shook her head while finishing getting ready.

Unfortunately her plan didn't work, but luckily André was soon able to get over his crush for Jade by himself, proving that unlike Tori's one, his crush for her was nothing serious.

_**/After 'the Breakfast bunch'/**_

After detention with all their other friends that saturday Beck was now taking his girlfriend Jade to a date with his car. But he was noticing that she looked silent and deep in thought like something was bothering her. What he couldn't imagine was that Jade was thinking of Tori:

_Vega what are you doing to me... Making me Jade West, the most emotionless girl in the school, so turned on... I don't remember to have felt like this in a long time... I feel like a 12 years old who is having her first crush... Why I keep thinking of you all the time Tori freaking Vega? Why you had to look so sexy today?... What makes you even sexier is that you don't even try to look sexy yet you talk, dress and act hot as fuck... Gosh... I think I would sell my soul to have you even for just one night Tori... to experiment with you that girl on girl sex that always fascinated me... To undress you and making you feel so good... like no one of those stupid boys you dated ever had... To kiss every inch of your long legs..._

_"_Glad to see you're happy despite your silence... What are you thinking of Jade?" Beck asked her at some point.

Jade realized that she was smiling while thinking about Tori and quickly stopped "Oh... Just that I would like to stab that Dickers in the throat for giving me so many other saturdays of the detention" Jade lied. She was actually happy about it since Dickers also gave Tori many other saturdays of detention, so they would have spent them together. Jade smiled again.

"It makes you feel very happy apparently baby" Beck said chuckling.

Jade blushed a bit "Don't call me baby"

"I thought you secretely liked it" Beck continued

"Not right now..."

"Why? Something wrong Jade?" Beck asked her

_Because I don't feel like your 'baby' anymore _ Jade was thinking and realizing what she thought she seemed to get angry

"Look I'm just in a shitty mood, I'm pissed and tired after detention ok?" Jade lied

"It wasn't that bad, Tori was even able to get us tacos!" Beck said

Jade blushed again before she said "Of course you had to mention her, can you stop thinking of Vega all the time Beckett?" But Jade wanted to say that to herself actually.

"What are you talking about Jade? Are you crazy? This pointless jealousy of yours is starting to get on my nerves, you know I only think about you, Tori is just a friend" Beck explained

"Not to me..." Jade said, but continued to think_ ...Because I want her to be more... I want her in bed... I want her to be mine..._

Jade's eyes went wide thinking about that, while Beck was saying:

"But why Jade? She is a nice person and helped you many times you know that" Beck said.

Jade started to feel nervous "You know what, just take me to my house, I'm not in the mood for a date right now..."

"Jade, come on..."

"Don't argue with me when I'm pissed Oliver... Take me home now, I will call you tomorrow, when hopefully I will be in a better mood" Jade told her.

Beck released a frustrated groan as she changed direction wirh his car "Alright then..." He simply said. But he didn't look happy at all.

**_**/After 'the Gorilla Club'/**_**

"What the fuck did you do you piece of shit? You sent my friend in the hospital! Did you had to hit her that hard? Have you seen how small and thin she is compared to you asshole?" Jade was screaming at the guy dressed in the Gorilla costume while Tori was sent in the hospital with an ambulance with multiple fractures for having being tackled from that man. Jade stayed behind with an excuse while all their other friends followed Tori at the hospital.

"What's the matter hotstuff I thought you were cheering for me" the Gorilla asked her.

"I just wanted you to block her, to stop her from winning the game you imbecile, not trying to break her spine after she had already won, that wasn't even fair you idiot!" Jade kept yelling at him.

"Whatever bitch, she knew the risks I'm not sorry" he said laughing.

Jade furiously stared at him "Not yet but you will be sorry very soon" she said taking her scissors and stabbing the man in his right leg piercing his costume. He screamed loudly and fell down on the ground. Jade jumped on him and pointed her scissors very close to his genitals "Are you sorry now? Huh? Are you sorry for hurting my friend, you son of a bitch?". The Gorilla nodded at her, Jade could see his eyes terrified through his mask but in that moment two security men blocked her lifting her up and disarming her before taking her out of the club.

"Get off me, get your fucking hands off me!" she was yelling at them but they only let her go when they were out of the club. One of them threw her pair of scissors at her feet and said "Go home now young lady! And don't you ever come back or we will call the police!". Jade grabbed her scissors from the ground and before going away she showed her middle finger to both the security guards. She heard one of them say "Very mature" but she didn't care. She run to her car and immediately started driving to the hospital. She punched her wheel in frustration a couple of times _I should have never dared her to face the Gorilla... Why I keep endanger her life like this? Am I stupid? I can't lose her... I just can't... God I hope she is ok and that her parents wouldn't be too mad at her for being at that club... also I hope she will recover from her injuries in time for that movie's audition she had... But I don't think she will, considering how hurt she looked... Dammit dammit dammit... I'm sorry Tori _Jade was thinking punching her wheel again and feeling a tear running down her cheek. She quickly wiped it while continuing to drive, headed to the hospital.

**_**/During 'The Worst couple'/**_**

As Beck decided not to open the Vega's house front door and reach for Jade, and Tori and all of their friends heard her drive away, the Latina realized that between Beck and Jade it was probably really over this time... This time they both decided to break up at the same time. And after weeks of fighting and not getting along anymore. Beck was now sitting with Tori and their other friends at the table where they were playing poker that night and Cat was counting the cards (skipping the number '3'). Of course her sister Trina didn't waste time as she was now with her head on Beck's shoulder while hugging his arm. Tori instead kept looking towards the door with sad eyes. She knew that Jade was probably feeling so broken right now. She imagined her sobbing and crying like she had done that time she came to her house to ask her help to get Beck back. Only this time she was alone on her way home while driving. _I just hope she will manage to drive back home safely and that she has someone to talk to at her house _Tori was thinking.

**/**

Later that night as their friends left for their houses and Trina went to bed. Tori went to her room and took her phone. After some moments of hesitation she quickly scrolled for Jade's number and called her. She seemed to not pick up, and Tori was about to hang up when she heard:

"_Vega"_

Tori's face lit up "Jade! I'm sorry, were you asleep?"

"_I'm not an old lady, I'm a teenager and I happen to like to stay up till late, so to answer your question no I wasn't sleeping yet..."_

"I'm glad to hear that... I mean I'm glad that I didn't wake you up... How are you feeling? I'm so sorry about Be..."

"_I don't need your pity Vega, Beck took his decision, and I won't feel bad about him anymore... Or ever again... This had to happen... We were not working anymore and by keep being together we were just delaying the inevitable" _

But despite what the Goth was saying, Tori could hear the sadness in her low tone of voice, like she had just being crying.

"Ok then Jade... I was just worried about you because I care for you as a friend... but if you don't want to talk..." Tori started to say but Jade cut her off

"_No, Tori, I'm sorry if I'm always a bitch to you ok?... I really appreciate you checking on me... You were the only one who did it out of all our so called friends after what happened tonight" _Jade said

Tori smiled "Well you didn't exactly inspired them to call you after you said you considered no one of us as your friends, before..."

"_You still called me though... thank you Tori"_

Tori smile grow wider "Of course Jade... So how are you holding up?"

"_I'm having the time of my life, the goddamn time of my life, afterall I only just broke up with my boyfriend..."_

"Sarcasm won't make you feel any better Jade, just talk to me it's ok if you are sad... I know that things like this hurt... I've been through this myself" Tori told her

"_No you don't know anything about this Vega... You have never been in a relationship for such a long time... Beck was not only my boyfriend... He was also my best friend... We have been together for almost two years and a half, you just dated some jerks for a couple of months at best" _Jade said

"Just because I never had a relationship as serious as yours, it doesn't mean I can't understand how hurt you are feeling right now, but if you think talking to me is pointless I can just hang up..." Tori replied with an hurt tone of voice.

"_No! Again I'm sorry Tori... I'm just... I feel like shit ok?... That's how I feel"_

"I'm so sorry Jade... But... You and Beck always had fights like this... Maybe... you will be able to make up like usual in the end" Tori told her to reassure Jade while trying not to feel too guilty for secretely hoping that that wouldn't be the case this time.

"_I don't know... This time it felt different... This time he decided to let me go... And I didn't do anything about it"_

"Do you still want to be with him?" Tori asked her nervously.

"_I... don't know... From a long time now, I didn't know if I loved him anymore... I think I was just scared to lose him as a friend by losing him as a boyfriend... I don't know if one day I might want him again as a boyfriend or not... Shit I just don't know" _Jade said starting to sob.

"Aww Jade, you want me to come over to your house?" Tori asked her concerned.

"_You don't even know where I live and you don't have a license, also it's so late... Don't worry Vega I will be fine this time really..."_

"Are you sure Jade?"

"_I'm sure Tori, thanks again for checking on me... Good night, see you at school"_

"Night Jade... Remember that I'm here for you if you need to talk ok?"

"_I know... Bye" _Jade told her before hanging up.

After talking to Jade, Tori logged on TheSlap, she decided to check Jade's profile after a bit and she saw that her status was saying 'Single'. Tori knew that her or Beck must have changed it on one of their profiles and changing the status on one automatically changed the status of the other aswell. She didn't know who between the two had done it, but seeing that 'Single' on Jade profile was the confirmation that her breaking up with Beck was definitive this time. That realization suddenly made her feel bad for her Goth friend... But hopeful at the same time. Tori shook her head _Jade doesn't need a new relationship right now... She needs a friend... Maybe some time alone to think... I need to put my feelings for her aside... I can be her friend... But nothing else... I thought I had already convinced myself of that by now_ Tori thought a bit sad.

In the meantime at Jade's house.

The Goth had still wet eyes and no make up as she was checking her profile on TheSlap with her PC on her bed. She immediately saw her new status 'Single'.

_Beck didn't waste time apparently... Of course... He needed every girl at school to know that he is available again as soon as possible_

Jade thought while furiously standing up and leaning her head against one of her room's walls. Her nails trying to scratch her room's green wallpaper. She squeezed her eyes trying not to start crying again but she wasn't able to keep her tears at bay. She looked over the shelf with the pictures she had put on it of her with her parents and her and Beck. She took the one she had taken with Beck and threw it against her room's door hearing the glass of the frame cracking. Then she took the other picture of her with her parents and looked at it with contempt "I should have been able to rely on you during these moments... Instead you're never here and don't give a fuck about me anymore" she told looking at her parents with hate and then punching it destroying the glass of the frame and letting it fall down at her feet as she felt a pain on her knuckles. She had few bruises and scratches on them with some small traces of blood but nothing serious so she just went to bed without even bothering putting some bandages on her hand or at least putting it under the water to feel a little relief from the pain she was feeling. She just didn't care. She would have chosen physical pain to the emotional one any day. She wished she had hurt herself more. She didn't even bother changing in her pajama that day, she only removed her shoes before turning off the light of her room and threw herself on the bed. She started hugging herself in bed trying to push her tears back in her eyes. _I wish Tori was here... I need one of her hugs so badly right now... _She thought before falling asleep.

**_**/After 'Car, Rain and Fire'/**_**

_Vega looked so sexy all wet today... with those wet hair... and wet pants around that tight round ass of hers... I could almost see through her wet pink shirt aswell, too bad she was wearing a bra underneath...Tori always turns me on so much... Like that time we went to the beach together with the others and I saw her for the first time in a bikini... I still don't know how I was able to not stare at her too much that time, but I wish I did it, so that right now I could remember even better how Tori looked in a swimsuit... almost naked... _Jade was thinking that night in her room after getting back from her trip with Tori and Cat in San Diego. _Gosh... Tori Vega I like you so freaking much..._ In that moment Jade realized what she was doing... Her hand inside her pajamas pants... She immediately yanked it away _Shit I was really about to do that? This attraction of mine for her has gone too far...It's just that... A physical attraction... Nothing else... I don't like her personality... Her caring and tender personality... No her annoying bubbly personality... That's what I meant... She means nothing to me... I may like her body, but not her as a person... I don't like her... I won't even give her the satisfaction of thinking about her while... Shit. We're not even friends... She proved that tonight when she didn't even bother to ask me if I wanted to have a sleepover with her and Cat at her house, and after I took them both all the way to San Diego in Cat's dumb brother's convertible car under the rain. Well maybe she would have invited me if she thought I liked to be with her... with them I mean... Oh who am I kidding... With her... With Tori... I like to be with Tori... Fuck... Fucking Vega... _Jade groaned _That's exactly what I would like to do righ now _Jade looked towards her own hand that was roaming again near her womanhood, and slapped it with her other hand _I said enought thinking about Tori like that... So where do you think you're going with that hand Jade?_

In the meantime at Tori's house

After finishing their project for school, and watching the news about Mona Patterson, Tori and Cat were now talking on the couch. Cat was telling something to Tori but she wasn't listening...

_Maybe I should have invited Jade to stay with us tonight... She would have probably refused but I still could have tried asking her... I hope she didn't feel left out... Poor Jade, all alone at her house... Now that she is not with Beck anymore she only has me and Cat as her friends, since she doesn't really have a good relationship with André and Robbie... And we didn't even think about inviting her to stay with us...God I feel so terrible maybe I should call her... She was so adorable with her hair wet before..._

"Hellooo Toriiii?" Cat told her at some point waving an hand in front of her face.

"Wha... hmmm... Cat, sorry what were you saying?" Tori quickly asked her

Cat pouted "You're thinking that I'm a bad person for leaving those candles near Mona's house aren't you? Since now her house is burnt because of me"

"Oh no, Cat it's ok... You didn't do it on purpose... You actually wanted to do something nice for her... I was just thinking about Jade..." Tori replied to her blushing

"Jade? Why?" Cat asked her curious. She seemed to notice Tori's blush and smiled.

"Oh well... I was just thinking that after she gave us a ride to San Diego... The least we could've done was inviting her to have a sleepover with us..." Tori said

Cat's smiley face turned into another pouty one "Oh yeah... I didn't think about it neither, maybe another time we can ask her if she wants to spend some time with us what do you think?" the redhead said.

Tori smiled a bit unsure and nodded at her.

**_**/During 'Tori and Jade's playdate'/**_**

After their 'date' Jade was now taking Tori to her house. It was way past midnight and they were loudly singing again the song they just sang at Nozu at those two boys who were trying to hit on them.

_...Take a Hint_

_Take a Hiiiint!_

As they ended the song they were laughing and smiling at each other in Jade's car.

"Well I guess Sikowitz was right... we definetely learned to get along today... I would even go as far as to say that we got closer, don't you think Jade?" Tori asked the Goth. Her eyes were shining with happiness.

"Yeah... I think I may almost tolerate you now" Jade replied smiling.

Tori chuckled and playfully punched her in the arm "Come on say the truth Jade! You said I'm pretty, we sang together and we're friends now, so you must like me! Yay! Jade West likes me!" the Latina said happy clapping her hands excited.

Jade blushed "Correction: YOU said I'm pretty, we sang together just to reject two idiots, we are not really friends, and I just tolerate you... We just learned how to get along today so that we can pretend to be husband and wife in a play..." the Goth replied

Tori's happiness seemed to fade a little before she said "But you can't deny that you were the first to tell me that I look good Jade, admit it, you think I'm pretty!"

Jade blushed more but tried to hide it by not looking at Tori and continuing to drive without saying anything. At some point she said "I said some people may think you're not bad to look at... There is a lot of difference between that and saying 'you're pretty'"

"And are you one of those people who 'may think I'm not bad to look at' Jade?" Tori asked her challenging.

"No" Jade just replied... But what she was thinking in that moment was _No... I think way more than that... I think you're simply breathtakingly beautiful Tori... and sexy... and hot... And I dream about me and you in bed together almost every night now..._Jade felt angry at herself for thinking that and at Tori for having made her have that thought. "Stop bothering me ok? I still don't like you, you're so annoying with these stupid question of yours...".

Tori looked down, pouting disappointed. Jade glanced over to her and like usual seeing Tori so sad, made Jade feel bad "Oh please stop..." she told her.

Tori looked over to her "What? What am I doing now to bother you so much?" she asked her with an angry tone of voice.

"Stop with those puppy dog eyes and hurt look of yours... You know me from an year now and you still didn't get used to my grumpy attitude? I'm like this with everyone... So you should stop feeling bad when I'm like this with you. Just because I'm mean to you and I say bad things to you doesn't mean you're my least favorite person in the world... In fact you're not even my least favorite person in this car... I despise myself way more than how much I can't stand you" Jade said.

Tori looked at her in disbelief and concern "What are you talking about Jade, you're an incredible person, so talented and beautiful..." Tori blushed as Jade turned to her "You are! Ok? And I'm not afraid of saying that unlike you..."

Jade smiled as she looked over the road again "I just don't like my life and how messed up I feel in this moment for keep thinking of the same person day and night" the Goth continued.

"Beck?" Tori asked her

Jade made a sarcastic laugh. _No... You _she thought before replying "Yeah... Having to see her everyday at school is a lot painful to me even if I pretend that I'm good all the time"

"Her?" Tori asked her raising her eyebrows

"What?"

"You said 'having to see _her _everyday'" Tori continued.

Jade blushed again _Shit... _"I meant 'him' obviously... I was talking about Beck, duh" she said. _Fuck I hope she buys it _Jade continued to think.

In that moment Tori put an hand on her shoulder. Jade felt a shiver running down her spine at that simple touch_, _and just for a second closed her eyes as Tori started caressing her shoulder_ Yes Tori... Please don't stop... _Jade was thinking, but Tori stopped caressing her after just a few seconds. "Do you remember what I told you when you and Beck broke up right? If you need someone to talk I will always be here for you Jade... Even if you don't like me and you don't think of me as a friend" Tori said.

Jade gulped and nodded. "He is even in our same play... I wish I didn't have to be forced to be so close to... him" Jade continued pretending to be talking about Beck... But she was actually thinking about Tori. The Latina smiled at her and continued "Well at least he is just supposed to be your son in the play, I'm supposed to be your husband... I know you don't like me much but at least in this way you wouldn't have to be forced to pretend to be together with him and be too close to him"

Jade nervously laughed again... "Yeah sure Vega..." _If you only knew..._

Tori looked at her a bit confused from her reaction but decided not to say anything else. In that moment Jade arrived at Tori's house and parked in her driveway.

"Here we are sweetie" Jade said pretending to be already in the part of Nancy (the character of their play).

Tori smiled at her "Thanks, honey" she said using a manly voice pretending to be in the part of Walter. She extended her arms at her. Jade raised a questioning eyebrow at Tori as the Latina said "Come on, you know what I want, give Tori a squeeze!" Jade rolled her eyes and hugged her.

_This feels so good _was the same thought Tori and Jade were having while in each other's embrace. After Tori pulled out of Jade car and the Goth drove away, Tori took a few seconds to think before entering her house. _We will definetely be great in our play... Can't believe we sang together and even held hands today... Gosh we held hands! I loved it! She can keep saying we are not friends all she wants but I know we are by now! Whether she is willing to admit it to herself or not... Only problem is... I'm happy with that? Is this all I want?_ Tori shook her head entering home _Of course that's all I want... I'm not going to ruin our friendship now by keep thinking of that stupid crush I had for her... She is also still thinking about Beck, remember?_

**_**/During 'Driving Tori crazy'/**_**

_Shit I can't believe Vega was so scared of me that she actually jumped out of my car and prefered to go to school at foot _Jade was thinking while driving to Hollywood Arts.

_That's probably for the best... Considering what I wanted to do... _Jade offered herself to give Tori a ride to school that day to spend some alone time with her. Of course she wanted to have fun scaring her a little with a shovel on her backseat and humming a creepy song during the travel, but the real reason she had taken her to 'Shadow Creek Woods' was that it was an isolated place, where no one could have saw them. Jade had actually decided that day to understand her attraction for Tori better by actually making a move on her and see how she would have reacted. She would have tried to kiss her and see what would have happened from there. But she wouldn't have thought that Tori would have been so afraid of her to the point of jumping out of her running car while she was driving. Jade had thought _Next__ time _when that happened but she knew that she would have probably had no other occasion to do it and was both relieved and disappointed. She was relieved because she knew that she was probably going to make a fool of herself by trying to do that, discovering that the Latina didn't feel the same about her but also revealing Tori that she not only liked girls but also her. But at the same time she was disappointed _Even if she didn't feel the same about me, I would have still kissed those perfect lips at least once in my life... Have a taste of Tori Vega... I will probably never have that opportunity again... Stupid Vega why she had to be so easily scared? Well maybe because you had to be so creepy like usual Jade..._

"Fuck you" Jade said to herself while speeding up.

In the meantime

Tori was walking to school under Shadow Creek's hot sun. She was already sweating...

_I can't believe that Jade was actually thinking about doing who knows what to me with that shovel... She probably wanted to bury me somewhere here... Ok probably not, she might be creepy sometimes, but she is a good person, and definetely not a murderer... but she was clearly enjoying scaring me... And to think I thought we were getting closer and that she wanted to be nice for once by giving me a ride to school... or that she even wanted to just spend some alone time with me... Why I always have to be so naive? I can't trust that girl... She is just so moody... Who knows what's really going on in that contorted mind of hers..._

**_**/During 'Tori goes Platinum'/**_**

While she was getting ready to perform for the opening number of the Platinum Awards, Tori couldn't stop smiling widely. She was excited to perform for millions of people for the first time in her life and singing her new song 'Make it in America', but that was not the reason of her happiness in that moment (not entirely). She finally figured out what she was really feeling from a long time.

_I Tori Vega am in love with another girl... I love Jade West... I don't want to be with anyone else but her... I'm tired of pretending I just want to be friend with her. I saw the beautiful person I always knew she was today, when she said it wasn't fair for her to perform instead of me... She refused an opportunity of a life time to do something nice for me, and only for me, the girl she is supposed to hate. No one ever did something so sweet to me... I don't care about anything else right now... I don't care if she still can't stand me... I want to know better that beautiful person who was so sweet to me just few minutes ago... I want to see her like that towards me again. I will get her to like me somehow... I have to... Even if I don't know how yet... I love her... I never felt like this with anyone else. Not Daniel, not Ryder, not Steven... I can't believe I was about to give up on her... I even thought about kissing Beck and be with him for a moment the other day, even just to make her jealous and make her pay for always be so mean to me. But in the end I couldn't... I couldn't do something like that to a friend... But now I realize that I wasn't thinking of Jade just as a friend... But as the love of my life... And I also couldn't do something like that to myself... I couldn't be with someone else when my heart belongs to Jade... I might have realized that awhile back... Ryder and Steven were two traitors, but I don't regret my relationships with them, cause now looking back at the time I was with them I'm able to understand that what I feel for Jade is something way bigger. I never loved them like I love her... Same goes for Daniel. I may have liked dating those boys sometimes, thinking that I was happy with them but I wasn't feeling anything close to what I'm feeling right now for her. I didn't even know what feeling truly happy and in love meant with them. But now I know... And I know that I don't want to be with anyone else but my true love... Jade West... I don't know if I will ever have the courage to tell her that I love her... But take a good look at me on stage today, dear Jade... Cause this performance is not only thanks to you... But it's also for you my love_

That's what Tori thought still smiling before taking one big breath as she was announced and was about to start singing her new song 'Make it in America'

In the meantime

As Jade took her seat next to Beck in the crowd, she saw the boy looking at her surprised but smiling. Jade gave him a forced smile in return but said nothing as she sat down and looked at the stage. Tori's opening number was just beginning. As soon as Jade saw Tori on stage starting to sing her song, she crossed her arms and pretended to look annoyed to see her, like usual. Except this time she couldn't. She kept smiling... She even thought about looking down during her entire performance to not think about her... But she couldn't do that neither. The sound of the Latina's beautiful voice was calling her, and Jade couldn't ignore her. She wanted to see her... And she loved the sight. A beautiful, sexy and mesmerizing girl with a wonderful voice was giving one of the best performance on stage she ever saw with an entirely new song that Jade was loving.

_...I want to show some skin! Cause baby I need the ocean... _

She was singing. _I want to be your ocean Tori... If you only knew_ Jade was thinking while smiling at her. The previous day, when Jade had seen Beck trying to kiss Tori on her laptop camera she had thought that it was over... That everything was lost for her... That Beck and Tori would have lived happily ever after together and that she would have lost the only two people she ever loved in her whole life. Forever. Afterall they seemed perfect for each other, and she and Beck had broke up from two months now, so why Tori shouldn't want to be with him?... _Because she couldn't do that to a friend... That's why _Jade thought smiling wider._ I always thought she was a nice person but I had never really fully realized full how much... How much of a beautiful person Tori really is... Until now... How can our friendship mean so much to her when I always told her that I don't even consider her as my friend? But somehow Tori still cares about me and is loyal to me to the point of rejecting Beck for me... How many girls would have done something like that? Maybe not even Cat... But Tori did... Cause Tori is special... Tori is a person that you can only find once in your life... And only if you're lucky... Tori is a person you can't let go... I knew I couldn't perform on that stage instead of her after that. And I also knew I couldn't deny my feelings for her any longer... I love her body, her voice, her personality, her everything... She might never reciprocate my feelings and might only see me as a friend... But there's no doubt that I'm feeling something bigger for her... Something that I think... No that I'm sure it's... love... I love Tori Vega... I think I always knew that deep down in my heart during all this time... My actions speak by themselves afterall... yet I chose to ignore what I was feeling by keep being mean to her because I was afraid of admitting that I was feeling something more than physical attraction for another girl... I'm sorry baby if I was always so unfair to you while you just kept being so good to me... You definetely deserve someone better than me... That's why I will just keep my feelings to myself... Maybe... If I will be able to... But I'm done denying them... I know what I'm feeling: I love you Tori_

Jade was barely able to restrain her tears of both joy and sadness as she had finally discovered her true feelings for Tori but knowing that it wouldn't have changed much anyway since, she might have never reveal them to her, while in that moment Tori was finishing her song.

_...Make it in America!... _

She said one more time before the crowd erupted in a standing ovation. A smiling and emotional Tori approached the edge of the stage and started hugging with an happy face all of her friends. Jade was clapping happily and decided that she wouldn't have cared of what anyone would have thought... She had to show Tori how much she had appreciated her performance. Tori might have never be with her like she wanted... But she still wanted to be close to her. So she approached the edge of the stage and as Tori was kneeling on it to hug André she got closer to her letting her know that she was also there to give her congratulations and hug her. Tori's face couldn't look happier when she saw her "Oh my god Jade...!" was all she was able to say while the crowd was still cheering and tears of joy were escaping her eyes while she was extending her arms to hug Jade. The Goth smiled widely at her and hugged her back "You were amazing Tori... Good job!" Jade told her while hugging her. But there was so much more she wanted to tell her... If she only knew that the Latina singer wanted to tell her so much more aswell...

_**THE END**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Set after my special chapter 5. Another sequel of this fanfic.**

**Special n. 6**

"Damn Trina, couldn't you and Beck take some precautious?" Jade was saying to the older Vega after having discovered that she was pregnant.

"We usually do! But while we were in Puerto Rico I was wearing my new bikini so I was quite irresistible! And I mean... like the sexiest woman on the planet" Trina replied.

Jade rolled her eyes "Oh please I doubt you were looking better than me... And certainly not better than your sister when she wears a bikini" the Goth said looking towards Tori and smirking.

"Jade, not helping!" Tori said to her girlfriend but Jade didn't miss the huge smile the Latina had briefly on her face because of her compliment. Then Jade turned back to Trina and continued to talk "Have you told Beck?"

"Of course not! I just found out!"

"Are you even sure that you are really pregnant? Sometimes pregnancy tests can be wrong"

"I did it three times! And it's been a whole week now that I keep feeling dizzy and throwing up every now and then" Trina answered her.

Tori and Jade looked at each other before Tori said "Treen... I know it won't be easy but you have to tell mom and dad... They can..."

"What?! Tori are you crazy? I don't even know if I'm going to keep it!" Trina replied.

Tori had a shocked face "Are you kidding me Trina? How can you even think to not keep this baby? You have the responsibility to bring a new life into this world..."

"Tori, I'm 19 and I'm definitely not ready for it!"

"Ok for start stop saying 'it', it's a baby, you're expecting a baby! And second it doesn't matter if you're ready or not, you should have thought about that before, now you are responsible for a new life and you have to accept it!" Tori said a bit angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm your bigger sister Tori!" Trina said raising her voice.

Jade remained silent while Tori continued "Ok then, but you have to talk about it with mom and dad... and Beck before you take any drastic decision!"

Trina made an hysterical laugh "That's out of the question..."

"They deserve to know such an important news! Jade and I have told our respective parents that we are going to marry each other! If you tell mom and dad they will also be able to help you, giving you advices..." Tori was saying but her sister cut her off

"Yeah after dad will kill me!" she said. Tori shook her head and crossed her arms while Trina continued "And don't try to compare the news of you two deciding to get married to this, this is a way more shocking news! And I also don't want to ruin things with Beck now that our relationship was going on so well, we just celebrated our first year together aswell!"

Tori was beginning to feel angry at her sister so she looked towards Jade "Babe will you help me talking some sense into her?"

Jade stayed silent for a few seconds before she said "Well Tori, Trina is an adult, more or less... technically... So she should be the one to decide if she wants to keep this baby or not"

Tori looked at her in disbelief "Are you saying she is right to think of not keeping her baby without even telling our parents, or Beck?"

"I didn't say that Tori, but if she doesn't want to keep the baby no one should stop her from taking that decision... Raising a baby is a great responsibility afterall, so I can understand her if she doesn't want to take it, I don't know if I would be able to take such a responsibility myself..." Jade said.

"Thank you Jade, I would have never thought that you would have been able to understand me better than my own sister" Trina told her with a grateful look. Tori looked incredulous at both of them before she turned to Jade "A baby is a big responsibility, true but it's also a blessing, are you saying that you will never consider the possibility of having our own baby one day Jade?" she asked her

"Tori stop misinterpret what I say, I was obviously talking about right now, we are too young to take such a responsibility at this age" the Goth said.

"Marriage is also a great responsibility but we were willing to take it! Trina doesn't really have a choice anymore as she is already pregnant, so in my opinion she should have this baby!"

"Except I do have a choice whether you like it or not little sis" Trina said. Tori looked at her angrily

"Fine... You are responsible for a new life that is just beginning right now and you are already thinking about ending it without even talking about it with your boyfriend or our parents and my opinion doesn't count to you because you are the 'bigger sister'... Just decide what to do on your own then... or with the help of my girlfriend here, since apparently she is on the same page as you about this matter" Tori said before storming off to leave her sister's room.

"Tori come on, don't..." Jade tried to stop her by grabbing her arm but Tori immediately shrugged off from her and went out of the room slamming the door shut.

Jade groaned and went to follow her but Trina told her "Let her be... My sis always acts like this when we have a fight... She thinks she is always right even when she doesn't even know what she is talking about..."

"Tori knows exactly what she is talking about... You two just don't see it in the same way about this. But she is right about one thing, before you take any decision you should talk about it with Beck and your parents" Jade told Trina.

Trina shook her head "Oh please... Not you too. Let's say you were in my place and it was possible for you to get pregnant at this point of your relationship with Tori and that you didn't want to have a baby... Would you tell your parents or Tori about it?"

Jade stayed silent. Trina hysterically laughed again "I knew it... You're an hypocrite Jade"

"Watch your mouth Trina... And the reason I won't be sure if I would tell my parents something like this is that even if we became closer during the last year, we still don't have a relationship as good as the one you and Tori have with your parents... Anyway I would have certainly told Tori about it. From how she talks about this matter, I can see that she would love to be a mother one day... So I could have never deprived her of such a possibility without even talking about it with her. Actually... With her support I think I would be able to go through a pregnancy and have a baby even now, because I know she would never leave me alone and would always help me along the way..."

Trina was looking down with a guilty expression on her face while Jade continued "...If you feel anything like this with Beck you should definitely talk about it with him before you decide to not keep this baby" Jade was about to exit the room, her hand already on the doorknob when Trina said "...But we are still so young, I only graduated last year and Beck is still in school and what about my acting and modelling career? After a pregnancy I would have less chances to get noticed, I don't want to renounce to the possibility of becoming a mother, but I have to think about my future right now and I don't know if... I don't think..." Trina touched her belly and started crying again. Jade left the doorknob and took a few steps towards her sister-in-law while she was sobbing. After some seconds of hesitation she put an hand on her shoulder "Look Trina, you don't have to take a decision right now... And certainly not alone. That's why you need to talk about it with your parents and Beck. You think that you don't want to keep this baby now, but one day you could realize you were wrong and regret it forever. So don't harsh this decision ok?" Jade said. Trina sobbed loudly before she wrapped her arms around Jade hugging her and starting to cry on one of her shoulders. Jade remained still with an annoyed face for a moment but then rolled her eyes and just said "Oh, whatever..." and started to hug Trina back patting an hand on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Thank you Jade... I will think about what you said... I think I will tell Beck first and then my parents... Would you... and Tori help me telling them? Maybe my dad won't kill me if you two are also present"

"Of course Trina, don't worry, now let me go" Jade said releasing her while Trina pulled away. "Nothing personal Trina, it's just that I'm still not a great fan of hugs, except for when I'm hugging your sister... Apparently" Jade added. Trina just nodded, her eyes still wet. "Tell her I'm sorry by the way... You know for not having listened to her" she said

"Sure, but first I gotta make sure that she isn't mad at me too" Jade said.

"Oh please like she could be mad at you, you mean the world to her" Trina said. Jade smiled at those words. Before she could leave Trina's room, Trina added "...And for the first time I can see why you mean so much to her... Maybe I misjudged you Jade... You are not such a freak afterall"

Jade laughed "Yeah thank you very much... you're not that bad either Trina Vega... But you are still pretty annoying" she said at which Trina rolled her eyes but laughed too while wiping her tears. Jade closed her door and headed to Tori's room. When she entered it she found Tori sitting on her bed. She immediately looked up when she saw her. Jade cautiously approached her "Hey babygirl..." she said.

Tori gave her a small smile so Jade sat down next to her and started caressing her back with one hand "Trina says she is sorry and that she cares about your opinion" Jade said, Tori just nodded and looked down so Jade continued "Look my love, I really want to have a baby with you one day by adopting a child or thanks to a semen donor like you said once, you know that... I think both of us would be great mothers, especially you since you are so caring, loving and tender" Tori smiled widely at that so Jade smiled herself and continued to talk with more confidence "Trina is just scared right now, and what I meant before is that she has many reasons to be afraid and to decide about what to do, but..."

"Jade I heard what you told Trina after I left the room..." Tori interjected. Jade raised an eyebrow in surprise at her "Really? You were overhearing behind the door?"

"Yeah but it wasn't my intention... When I left I was about to enter Trina's room again soon after, realizing I had overreacted but then I heard you start talking, and what you said couldn't be any truer... I would always be with you, by your side to help you with everything if we will decide to have a baby. Like you would be by my side. I'm your wife and you are my wife afterall... Well not yet but we will be one day... Soon" Tori said happily while Jade looked at her and smiled. Tori continued "And I'm happy you gave my sister such good advices I don't think I would have been able to use better words myself. This tender and caring side of yours that you hid too often from other people, is one of the reason I love you so much" Tori said leaning closer to Jade and kissing her on the lips. After some seconds Jade pulled away "Really? I used to think that my hot body was the only reason you loved me so much" Jade teased her girlfriend. Tori laughed "Of course not... But, that is definitely one of the main reasons" she said smiling while Jade chuckled before resuming the kiss. After several minutes of passionately kissing each others they broke the kiss but continued to hug leaning their foreheads one against the other's. They were looking each others in the eyes, brown eyes staring in blue ones. They were smiling before at one point Jade laughed. Tori looked at her surprised "Do I have something on my face? What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"You are perfect like always babe, I was just thinking that I really wouldn't want to be Beck when Trina will tell your parents that she is pregnant of him... your dad is a cop which means he has a gun you know..." Jade replied to her.

Tori chuckled "Yeah he better watch out for Detective Vega..." they both laughed before Tori added "...But seriously my father is a very reasonable person, you know him by now. I think he won't take it badly afterall" Jade looked at her skeptical so Tori added "Ok not too badly at least, afterall Trina and Beck are together from a long time now, my dad knows him and knows he is a good boy" Jade nodded at her and pecked Tori on the lips again. Tori smiled and asked her "Do you think my sister will make the right decision in the end?"

"Tori there is no right or wrong decision to this... Trina needs to make an important choice, whatever she will decide, just promise me you will be by her side to support her anyway, ok babe?" Jade told her

Tori nodded, then smirked "Wow, didn't think you cared for my sister that much!"

Jade glared at her "Of course not, I care about you and she is part of your family so..."

" ...You care about her too at least a little" Tori interjected smiling widely.

"Well... I won't exactly put it in this terms... Let's say that since I love you I have to... help you and your sister get along... I guess"

Tori laughed "Oh come on, you even hugged her I saw you!" she said still laughing.

Jade made a shocked face at her "You even peeked through the door? Vega! Tell anyone that I hugged your annoying sister and..."

"What Jade? Do I have to remind you that you love me baby?" Tori teased her and kissed her on the nose. "But don't worry your secret is safe with me" Tori added winking at her.

Jade had still an embarassed face as she looked away. Tori chuckled and kissed her again this time on the cheek.

"You're so sweet love, and I love the fact that you are becoming so close to my family too!" Tori told her.

Jade smiled and looked back at her "That's because you are my family now, and so is your family... You also became very close to my parents, ever since you helped me make up with them" she said.

Tori's face lit up "Really? I know your mother likes me now that she knows me better but your father still seems a bit distant when we spend time with him..."

"Yeah, well he is like that with pretty much everyone, that's just his personality. But he once told me that he was happy to know that now I have you in my life because 'ever since you are dating Tori you are such in a good mood that I don't have to worry about you getting in troubles, she must have a very positive influence on you', his words" Jade said mocking his father's tone of voice

Tori giggled "Awww, he really said that? I'm so happy!" she said hugging Jade. The Goth smirked and turned her head towards Tori's face, to be able to kiss her on the cheek before biting lightly on it. "One day I will eat one of these sexy cheekbones of yours, you know that Tori?" Jade told her girlfriend who laughed and said "Oh really?" before kissing her on the lips.

After a few seconds their tongue started to dance with each others for several minutes in their mouth before Tori pulled away.

"You know I was thinking... your mom..."

"You were thinking about my mother while we were kissing? Vega what the hell?" Jade teased her with a fake shocked face.

Tori laughed and playfully slapped her on the arm before saying "No! I meant... Since we are practically a family now, as you said, and our respective parents know that we want to marry each other, maybe now is a good time to make them meet... I know your parents don't exactly get along with each others so maybe we can make them meet mine in different occasions. We could invite your mom first to have dinner at my house or something, since she lives nearby, and then also organize something with your dad some other day so they can both meet my parents, what do you think?"

Jade nodded "Of course babe, but first let your parents handle this whole Trina's pregnancy thing ok?"

Tori smiled "Sure... Not to mention that Beck and his parents will also have to deal with that soon... You know Beck very well... How do you think he will react to this kind of news?" she asked.

"He might pass out from the shock at the start when Trina will tell him... But once he mentioned to me that he would like to be a dad one day... Even though I don't think he would have ever thought that that day would have come so soon" Jade answered her.

"Beck is a good guy... I think he will convince Trina to keep the baby in the end" Tori told her.

"I think so too..." Jade said kissing Tori again. At one point the Goth started to push the Latina down on the bed and touching her body from under her shirt. Tori's hands travelled on Jade's body aswell and rested on her butt before they went lower starting to caress her thighs above her dark stockings. After several minutes of making out, Jade released the kiss and start sliding down on Tori's body unzipping her jeans, but Tori stopped her hands "No Jade, my parents will be home soon..."

Jade smirked at her "Not even a quickie?" she said kissing Tori on her bare skin just above the waistband of her jeans after having lifted her shirt a little.

Tori released a light moan. She was half thinking about letting Jade continue but then she remembered what happened several months ago "Not today love, don't want to risk my dad catching us again, sorry" Tori said.

Jade pouted as she reached back up in the bed to lay next to Tori.

"Oh come on don't give me that face Jade, tomorrow night my father goes patrol and only Trina, my mom and I will be at home... You know what that means right? You can spend the night here with no troubles and we will just need to do our best to keep quiet" Tori winked at her and pecked her on the forehead.

Jade smiled but continued to pout "But I don't know if I can resist another day without this" she said placing an hand between Tori's legs and on her pussy above her panties, from the inside of her still unzipped jeans. Tori had white panties with red hearts on them that day and Jade could see a peek of her underwear while she was caressing her crotch, getting turned on from both the sight of her girlfriend's panties and the by now familiar feeling of Tori's vagina under her fingertips. Tori released a gasp and had to bit her lower lip in excitement while Jade chuckled and continued caressing her womanhood gently for a bit, before saying "Come on, it's been so long since we last did it!"

Tori took a deep breath as she was beginning to become wet, so she took Jade's hand in hers to stop her girlfriend from continuing "Jade, darling we did it just two days ago, at your house..."

"Three days with today..." Jade stated before she smirked with a dreamy expression on her face and continued "The red lingerie you wore for me the other night is still in my room you know..." the Goth licked her lips.

"Oh? Well then, I think tomorrow I will show you another set of very sexy and intimate clothes that I just bought... But only if you are good right now" Tori teased her with a sultry tone.

"Tori... I already can't wait!" Jade told her with lust in her eyes.

Tori chuckled "Just be patient honey, ok? I promise it will be worth it" she said while zipping her jeans back up.

Jade rolled her eyes "Fine! Can we cuddle at least?"

Tori's face couldn't look happier "Of course Jade! You can always cuddle with me!" she said. Jade smiled and snuggled even closer to the Latina and the two girls started to hug in Tori's bed while caressing their hair and their bodies and occasionally kissing each others. It was not like making love, but the both of them were still blissfully happy of just being in each other's embrace.

_**To be continued…**_


	24. Chapter 24

**This is set very early in Tori and Jade's relationship two weeks after their relationship started so between chapter 10 and 11.**

**Special n. 7**

Tori was holding Jade in her lap on the Goth's bed while she was playing videogames with her Playstation joystick in her hands. Tori had earbuds on instead and was playing with locks of Jade's hair. She kept touching a strand of pink stripes in her girlfriend's hair, smiling. Ever since they started dating Jade used to ask Tori which color she wanted her to wear for her colored stripes in her hair, and the Latina loved it. Tori was now humming Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl' making Jade's head turn to her with her hand, to kiss her quickly on the lips everytime the song used to say 'I kissed I girl and I liked it'. After a few times Jade groaned as her girlfriend's was distracting her. Tori just giggled and sang "...The taste of her cherry chap stick... why don't you wear cherry chap stick Jade? It would taste so delicious on you" the Latina asked her.

"Because I don't like it" Jade just replied.

"So you also don't like when I'm wearing it?" Tori asked her.

"I like tasting it on you but not on myself"

"That doesn't really make any sense, hun" Tori teased her

Jade groaned again "I like it on you because that's just your taste, you're sweet and you should taste as such, I'm bitter instead so cherry lip gloss wouldn't suit me... the taste of bitter coffee that's my taste, and that's why I like my coffee that way"

"Aww Jade you think I'm sweet! Yay! But don't ever say again that you are bitter! You might be the toughest girl I have ever met, but you also happen to be the sweetest!" Tori replied

Jade laughed "No one would agree with you on that..."

"Well, then no one knows you like I do" Tori replied kissing the back of her head.

Jade smiled and said "So you would even say that I'm sweeter than Cat?"

"Of course! I love Cat, she is so cute and a good friend, but between us she is a bit too childish for my tastes..." Tori said.

Jade chuckled while Tori was continuing Katy Perry's song "...Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable, hard to resist so touchable, too good to deny it..." then she grabbed her girlfriend's chin again making Jade turn to her and kissing her another time on the lips before repeating "...I kissed a girl I like it!" in that moment Jade's character in the game got murdered from a bunch of enemies.

"Shit Vega, look at what you made me do! Would you stop doing that? Also don't you feel like a living stereotype to sing that kind of song just because you're a girl in a relationship with another girl?" Jade said a bit annoyed

"Honey, I loved this song way before we started dating! I love Katy Perry" Tori replied

"I figured as much seeing all the posters in your room and the stickers inside your locker... But you just like her songs or...?" Jade said with a teasing tone

"Her songs, of course, but yeah she is also so sexy..." Tori said smiling in thought for a bit

Jade smirked aswell "Yeah I have to agree with you on that..."

"But she is not sexier than you, my love" Tori said kissing Jade on her head again.

"Of course... No one is sexier than me" Jade replied smiling.

"Not even me?" Tori jokingly asked her.

"You may be the only exception"

"Awwww Jade! I can't believe you just said that! How can you say that you're not sweet?" Tori said with an excited voice while hugging her girlfriend tighter from behind and kissing her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, now let me play ok?" Jade said.

"Why don't you quit that stupid game and let me play with you a little instead?" Tori asked her with a seductive tone.

"I'm on my period remember?" Jade answered her.

"Well... you can still play with me though... if you want..." Tori told her a bit shyly.

"Oh? Someone is becoming greedy huh? You know that I love playing with you, just let me get past this stage alright babe?" Jade continued.

"Alright" Tori said putting away her earbuds and her phone and looking at the TV screen. "This is not that 'Resident Evil' you made me play last time right? It looks different" she said

"No, this one came out not too long ago" Jade replied

"Oh yeah this is called... 'No one left' right?"

"'The Last of Us'..." Jade corrected her.

"Ugh..." Tori said seeing Jade's character in the game killing another person using his rifle to shoot his enemy's head off. "Why do humans also kill each others in this game though? Aren't they supposed to fight those zombies, or whatever they are?"

"In an apocalypse world everyone cares for themselves and their own group, Tori, is the survival of the strongest, either you kill your enemies or you die" Jade told her.

"So who is that girl who follows your character? Her hair color kinda reminds me of Cat" Tori said.

Jade laughed "Yeah except that she is a total badass instead... Even though she is just a kid... She is Ellie and is supposed to be the key to cure the infection that turned almost every human on the planet into a monster, since she is immune to the virus..." she said.

"Oh? She is kinda cute even though right now is helping your character to stab that guy in the back" Tori said with an horrified face. Jade chuckled "Yeah, she also plays for our team you know..."

"Our team?" Tori asked raising her eyebrows.

Jade laughed more "Jeez sometimes you are as naive as Cat... I meant that she also likes girls, got it Vega?"

"Oh..." Tori said feeling a bit embarassed for not having catch the reference. Then she seemed to think about something before she spoke "Speaking of our team... Does your mother know about you and me?"

Jade stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Jade?"

"Sorry babe I was just concentrated, no by the way I haven't told her yet but you know I don't have any trouble at telling her that I like chicks and that I'm dating you..." Jade replied

"Then why..." Tori started but then stopped "Nevermind..."

"What? Why what?"

"Nothing it's just that I noticed that you happen to ask me if I want to come over to your house only when your mother isn't at home..." Tori said a bit unsure.

Jade stayed silent again for a bit before she spoke "Yeah, well in this way we can have the house all for ourselves and have all the sex we want without having to be quiet, you know how wild we can be in bed" Jade said looking up for a moment to wink at Tori who smiled back at her but still had an unconvinced face before she said "Well... But we are not having sex right now though...".

At that Jade put her game in pause and put her joystick down on the ground, before she turned around in Tori's lap to kiss her briefly on the lips.

"Are you sure about that?" she said before sliding down on her body until she was between Tori's thighs. The Latina was wearing a skirt that day so Jade immediately dove her face under her skirt and bit at the waistband of her panties. Tori moaned forgetting about everything else as she bucked her hips to help Jade to slid down her underwear with her teeth. Feeling Jade's breath on her center Tori started to feel wet as the Goth was pushing down her panties from her hips and legs using her mouth and a little help of her hands. When she pushed the Latina's panties completely away from her ankles, Jade licked her lips eagerly kissing up Tori's thighs alternating from one leg to the other until she reached her skirt "I love your incredibly long legs Tori... Everything of your body is just so perfect". Tori chuckled "Your body is just as perfect though Jade" she replied. Jade smirked while pushing her skirt down her legs aswell revealing her girlfriend's bare womanhood "Aww look at this also perfect vagina, it seems that someone's wants me so badly right now..." Jade said looking at Tori's wet pussy.

"You think so?" Tori teased her with a sultry tone of voice while pulling her girlfriend's face closer to her center wrapping her legs around her neck. Jade immediately dove her face in Tori's vagina, to start pleasuring her with her mouth. Tori moaned loudly at the sensation while Jade was probing her with her tongue. "Oh Jaaade..." Tori was moaning when at some point Jade took one big lick of her vagina saying "I love you" before kissing her pussy lips and diving her tongue inside of her. Hearing her girlfriend say that against her most private area made Tori come immediately while reaching down with her hands to grip some locks of Jade's hair "I Loooove you tooooo baby!" Tori said while climaxing.

Tori was panting with her eyes closed to recover from her quick but so intense orgasm when she heard Jade laugh. Tori opened her eyes to see the Goth licking her lips clean from her juices before she asked her "You never came so fast before baby, why didn't you tell me you wanted me so much today?"

Tori blushed "I tried... But you just kept playing that game..." she said.

"I'm sorry Tori, but now I will take care of you as many times as you want, how's that sound?" Jade asked her smiling.

Tori smiled widely herself "Good... Because I already told my parents I would have had a sleepover at Cat's tonight"

"Oh you prefer to have a sleepover with Cat instead of having me pleasuring you? Ok then..." Jade teased her with a fake hurt tone of voice pretending to pull away.

Tori laughed and kicked Jade lightly with her leg on her right hip "Stop joking I want you so freaking much!". Jade chuckled and went to dive her face on her girlfriend's pussy again but Tori put her bare foot on her shoulder to stop her. Jade raised an eyebrow at her with a questioning look but she was still smiling.

"No... I want to see you without your shirt before you... you know..." Tori said blushing again. Jade laughed while gently pushing Tori's leg down and removing her green shirt. Now she was just in her black bra and black pants. "Is this what you wanted to see?".

Tori was looking at her with lust in her eyes "Nice bra, but... I... wanted to see a little more".

Jade smirked before teasing her girlfriend again "I'm already shirtless what more do you wanted to...?" but Tori cut her off "God, Jade, remove that damn bra I want to see your boobs!" she said with a loud voice, turning red on her cheeks realizing how eager she was sounding.

Jade chuckled loudly before unclasping her bra and throw it away revealing two big and round breasts. Tori's eyes went wide as Jade was leaning towards her face with her chest "Come on baby, I know what you want to do with them..." she said smiling and letting Tori taking her nipples in her mouth so that she could suck and lick at each of them one at a time. Tori was also massaging her girlfriend's breasts gently while she could hear her panting and moaning lightly. At one point Tori felt so turned on while she was licking and sucking at her girlfriend's left breast that she had to bite at Jade's nipple. It was not a light bite either and she heard Jade screaming loudly after she did it. Tori immediately released her mouth from her breast and said "Oh my god, babe I'm sorry didn't mean to bite you that hard, did I hurt you?" She said looking at her girlfriend's now red and hardened nipple and starting massaging it.

"Did I told you to stop Vega? Keep doing it I love it, do the same to the other one too!" Jade told her panting even more. Tori was surprised for a moment before she smiled and did what her girlfriend said. Jade moaned quite loudly feeling Tori's teeth on her right nipple and then back to the left one and then again on the right one, before she pulled away from her setting her body between her girlfriend's legs again. Jade grabbed one of Tori's ankles and put her leg on her shoulder while looking at her pussy smirking. Tori looked at her excited and so turned on that she felt like she could barely breath, while Jade was saying "Victoria Vega... Prepare for the best sex you ever had"

Tori smiled saying "Sex with you is always amaz..." but she was interrupted by Jade that was pushing three finger inside of her pussy without warning. Tori moaned and whimpered loudly not expecting it, feeling more pain than usual, as Jade never used more than two fingers to probe her before. Soon the pain was replaced by a mind blowing pleasure though as Jade was now pounding her with her hand with slow but hard trusts. At one point Jade almost stopped her trusts and looked at Tori concerned. Tori understood that Jade was worried of hurting her too much, and seeing her so concerned for her, Tori felt her heart flutter so while panting she told her "Keep... going... I love you inside of me Jade". Jade smiled and resumed her trusts inside her girlfriend's vagina, making Tori screaming and screaming always more as she was still feeling pain but more pleasure now. When Tori started to buck her hips to match Jade's fingers trusts, the Goth kissed her leg on her shoulder and used her other hand to start rubbing Tori's clit too, which made her come almost immediately. While Tori was climaxing her eyes went shut but Jade sped up her trusts inside of her even more and said "Look me in the eyes Tori", Tori forced herself to obey her girlfriend and as she stared in Jade's blue eyes her heart that was now pounding fast in her chest skipped a beat.

"I... Love... You... Like... I... Never... Loved... Anyone... Else" Jade said to her, saying each word after every trust. Tori came again immediately for a third time and wanted to tell her girlfriend how much she loved her aswell, but couldn't as every time she opened her mouth only moans and screams of pleasure were coming out of her. After helping Tori riding out her orgasm Jade removed her hand from her vagina and laid next to her in the bed. Jade kept licking the hand that had been inside of Tori that was covered in her girlcum while she was watching the Latina panting trying to desperately catch her breath and recover from her orgasms. It took her more than usual to regain control of herself, much to Jade's amusement. In the end Tori turned to Jade looking at her with glowing eyes "I love you more than life itself" the Latina told her. Jade opened her mouth in awe looking at her and removing her hand from her mouth. Jade was so touched from her words that for a moment didn't know what to say. Beck had never told her something like that despite they were together for more than two years. For a moment Jade felt like crying from happiness but was able to stop herself from doing it leaning to Tori's face and kissing her on the mouth. After several seconds of kissing Tori started to lick her girlfriend's face clean from her juices. Jade smiled while Tori said "I love to taste myself on you... knowing that you were inside of me... I would let you stay there like forever if I could".

Jade chuckled while Tori was still licking her face "I love making you so horny Vega, cause you wouldn't say such things in any other occasion but after sex" she told her. Tori smiled as she pulled away. She looked Jade for a few moments and said "And to think we spend all that time believing we didn't like each other... Have you ever thought of the possibility of me and you having sex one day, back then?".

Jade laughed "I may have but not with you being... consensual".

Tori pretended to look shocked "You were thinking about assaulting me? What a pervert you are!"

Jade laughed again "Not exactly... It's just that I never thought you liked girls... And me of all the girls". Tori smiled tenderly "You were actually the first girl who made me feel like this... My very first crush for a girl... I may have started to appreciate other girls' bodies after that, but I knew you were the one I wanted if I would have ever be with a woman" she said.

Jade smirked "So have you thought of the possibility of me and you having mind blowing sex one day even if we were fighting and bickering all the time?"

Tori blushed and said "I have... I started when you hugged me for the very first time after I helped you with that play... Later that evening I remember that I kept thinking the whole night about how good I felt while hugging your soft body and how it would have been to have that body of yours all for myself... I also remember I was envying Beck for having you all for himself ever since I helped you get back with him. That's why even when we wanted to go to Yerba I told you that you had to hug me if you wanted to come with us... If I couldn't have you, hugging you was the next best thing"

Jade smiled "Well now you have me... And sorry for squeezing you so tightly that time. I was trying to hurt you for making me hug you when I was trying to stay away from you as best as I could cause I didn't want to admit my feelings for you" the Goth said.

"Don't worry... I kinda... liked it... Especially when we fell on the ground with you on top of me" Tori said still blushing.

Jade chuckled "And you call me a pervert!"

"Shut up I'm a nice girl!" Tori said pretending to be offended.

Jade laughed even more and pulled Tori's shirt up leaving her only in her pink bra.

"It's time you make me play with your tits a little bit too Tori" Jade said trying to undid the clasp behind Tori's back but she pulled away chuckling "Are you sure you wouldn't like to play with your game more, Jadeyn?" she teased her looking over the TV screen where The Last of Us was still in its pause menu. Jade stood up and took the remote of the TV to switch it off "That can wait, playing with you is so much better" she said.

The Latina laughed and undid her bra making it fly through the room "Then here's your reward, come here!" Tori said while revealing her perky boobs completely to her girlfriend. The Latina was completely naked now. Jade had an hungry look on her face while ogling her girlfriend's breasts and her whole naked body and immediately launched herself on her bed to start worshipping Tori's boobs.

**THE END**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is another special chapter set in the past, between chapter 15 and 16 (during Tori and Jade's first three months together). It is based on the episode "Star spangled Tori" but in Jori's style… enjoy!**

**Special n. 8**

It was a normal day in Sikowitz class... Well for the eccentric teacher's standards at least. He was making Jade and André perform a scene while in a squatting position to make 'practice'. Usually Tori used to pay a lot of attention to the teacher's lessons especially when her girlfriend was on stage, but that day she was distracted reading something from a paper she had in her hands and asking weird question to the teacher about the meaning of very peculiar words. In the meantime André was letting Cat replace him on stage for the squatting exercises with Jade, while Tori was asking:

"What does it mean something as 'spangled'? the Latina asked

"Dang it... Why do you keep asking all these infernal questions?" Sikowitz asked her, annoyed from the girl's lack of interest for his lesson that day.

But before the Latina could answer him, Jade still squatting on stage, did it for her: "Because... My girlfriend, was chosen to sing the National Anthem at the Northridge college basketball match tomorrow night" the Goth said smiling at Tori.

"Yeah!" Tori exclaimed raising a fist in sign of victory.

"Well be careful not to mess up the Anthem, it would be embarrassing" Robbie told her.

"It would be humiliating" Sikowitz added

"Yeah, Jade already warned me not to forget the lyrics" Tori replied to them while still looking at the paper in her hands.

"And she is not going to forget them, my girl is smarter than everyone of you combined" Jade said. Tori looked at her grateful "Aww thanks babe!" she said smiling at her girlfriend. Jade winked at her.

"Thank you Jade for reminding us once more how much you love Tori now, but seriously Tori, messing up the National Anthem could ruin your life" the teacher said. Tori looked at him worried.

"That's true" André added, while Sikowitz continued "Imagine if your video ends up on the internet where millions of people can watch it over and over and laugh at you over and over..."

"Yeah like that girl at that hockey game..." Rex said.

"Yeah I saw that video" André interjected

"Everyone saw it..." Jade said standing up before continuing "instead of saying 'the rocket's red glare' she said 'the cockpit's red hair'" everyone laughed at what she said, but as Jade saw Tori's face grow even more worried, so she added "Of course Tori is not going to look like such a fool"

Tori smiled at her but still had an unsecure expression on her face

_And what if I will? I don't want everyone, my friends and my own girlfriend included, to laugh at me like this _Tori was thinking. "Yeah I... I'm not going to forget the lyrics!" Tori stated but like she was trying to convince herself more than everyone else. In that same moment Sikowitz leaned to Tori's ear and said "Good, cause that girl got laughed at so much that she had to leave town!"

Tori covered her ears and stood up "Stop it!" she said before storming off the class singing the National Anthem.

Jade looked at her while she went out of the class "Shit... I have to follow her" she said before getting out of the class aswell. She was walking slow because she was feeling her knees hurting a little after having spent half an hour in a squatting position. Jade found Tori near her locker still reading her paper. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she looked preoccupied. Jade tenderly smiled while approaching her.

_Just few months ago, seeing her so worried would have probably amused me, but right now I can't wait to make this cutie feel better _Jade thought

"Hey babygirl" Jade said to her.

Tori looked at her with a small smile "Hey..." she said before looking back at her paper

Jade took the paper away from her hands. "Jade! I have to be 110% sure I won't forget the lyrics!" Tori told her trying to take the paper with the National Anthem from her girlfriend's hands, but Jade pulled it out of her reach.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed starting to feel angry "I don't want to look like a fool in front of millions of people!"

"Tori, baby... You're looking like a fool right now..." Jade replied to her.

Tori looked at her in disbelief "Wh... What?" she asked her.

Jade smirked "You heard me... How can you even think that you're going to forget the lyrics? Such a smart professional singer like you has zero chance to mess up the Anthem!"

Tori smiled widely at her girlfriend "Oh Jade... Thank you... You're such a sweetheart, but I'm still worried that my nervousness will get to me and make me do a mistake" she said pouting.

"Tori, just believe in yourself... In the wonderful girl who was able to get into this school with her very first singing performance... in the amazing girl who got chosen to sing at the Platinum Awards, giving one of the best performances on stage I have ever seen" Jade told her taking one of her hands in hers.

Tori was grinning at her "Aww baby... You are the amazing one in our couple! What would I do without you?" Tori said leaning closer to her.

"Oh I really don't know" Jade said while Tori laughed before bringing her lips to hers. Jade threw the paper with the Anthem on the ground to hug Tori's neck while she was putting her hands on the Goth's hips. After several seconds of kissing Tori told her "We should probably head back to Sikowitz's class now", Jade nodded at her "But enough squatting for me... My legs are hurting like hell... Jesus" she said rubbing her knees.

"Awww my poor baby... You want me to carry you to class?" Tori asked her. Jade raised an eyebrow at her "I don't think your strong enough to be able do that..." she said giggling while pinching lightly at one of Tori's thin arms

Tori smiled at her "I am strong enough to carry my girlfriend... Wrap your arms around my neck babe" she said.

Jade smirked at her and replied "Ok, but if you make me fall I will kick your nice butt Vega"

Tori chuckled "Come on you!". Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and made a little jump to help the Latina lifting her up from her legs. Surprisingly it wasn't as difficult as Tori thought to lift Jade, since the girl was so light. Jade laughed while Tori was carrying her to Sikowitz's class holding her in her arms like a groom with his bride.

_Or like a bride with her bride, in our case _Jade thought laughing some more.

"Wow Tori... You just keep on surprising me baby" Jade said looking at her girlfriend. Tori smiled and winked at her but said nothing. Even though Jade was so light, Tori was even lighter than her, so in that moment she was relieved that Sikowitz's class wasn't far cause she didn't think she could have carried her much longer. As they arrived to the class Jade helped Tori by opening the class' door with one hand to let them enter. Seeing Tori carrying Jade like that, the boys of the class started whistling at them while Tori was putting Jade down on a chair next to her before sitting down aswell. The Latina was blushing but was also trying not to look too tired, while Jade was telling everyone to shut up before she turned to her again. Jade leaned closer to the Latina's ear and whispered

"Thanks babe... Tonight I know exactly how to make you feel good so that you can be as relaxed as possible for when you will have to sing the Anthem tomorrow" Jade told her while taking her hand in hers.

"Aww Jade you're the sweetest... But first I wanted to massage your beautiful legs to make you feel better... And then massage you a little... higher" Tori said with a seductive tone.

Jade face lit up in such an happy way that Tori felt her heart flutter seeing her like that. "Thanks beautiful... I'll be more than happy to let you do that. But then I will take care of you for the rest of the night at my house... What do you think?" the Goth asked her

"Sounds perfect to me." Tori said while Jade who was looking at her with lust in her eyes leaned closer to kiss her. But in that moment Sikowitz who in the meantime replaced Jade with Robbie on the stage for his 'squatting' exercises, interrupted them "Girls pay attention! You can kiss each others in your free time..." he said. Tori and Jade pulled away. The Goth squeezed the Latina's hand saying "Oh we will definitely do more than kissing in our free time, tonight". Tori blushed and whispered "Jade! Keep your voice down! But yeah... gosh can't wait...". Jade chuckled at that.

/

The following day Tori, Jade and Holly (Tori's mother) were in the crowd of the gym of the Northridge's college before the basketball match. Tori was reading the Anthem once more "_...At the twilight's_ _last gleaming..." _ she was singing with a low voice while getting ready, but her mother interrupted her "I thought it was 'at the twilight's last beaming'!" she said. Tori looked at her uncertain before reading her paper again "Hmmm... No, it's 'gleaming'"

"It's definitely 'gleaming', Holly" Jade said.

"Well I think it's 'beaming'!" Holly replied.

"It's not!" Tori yelled at her, nervous "Mom, please don't confuse me, I'm already terrified!" she continued.

"Of what?" her mother asked her.

"Forgetting the lyrics! TV cameras are here and so are like millions of cellphones, I don't want to mess up and be humiliated!" Tori answered her

"... Then you better not forget the lyrics!" her mother told her jokingly.

"MOM!" Tori yelled at her again but in that moment her girlfriend, hugged her from behind wrapping her arms around her waist. Tori smiled briefly and lifted her hand to caress Jade's face on her shoulder.

"You will be great baby, I'm sure... Trust me" Jade told her.

Tori smile grew wider "But... how can you be so sure?"

Jade rolled her eyes "Because I say so ok? Don't you trust your girlfriend?" she asked her pushing Tori's hair on one side and kissing her on the neck. Tori turned to her in her embrace and kissed Jade on the lips "How could I not trust my girlfriend when she is so convincing?" she said before resuming the kiss.

"Awww you girls get cuter and cuter each day! I have to take a pic of you two!" Holly said taking a picture of them with her phone while they were kissing.

After some minutes it was time for Tori to perform the National Anthem before the basketball match. The announcer let the team's mascot enter, a San Bernard dog who was brought near the basketball field with a dog leash by the cheerleaders and then he was announcing Tori.

"...And now, please rise for our national anthem performed tonight by local high school student Tori Vega!". Jade, Holly and the rest of the people in the crowd were clapping while standing up as Tori approached the field taking one last big breath and smiling. As she went to take the microphone the announcer told her "Hey, don't forget the lyrics kid!" before giving the girl the mic. Tori looked at him a bit worried before the music started and she started to sing the anthem.

_Oh say can you see,_

_By the dawn's early light,_

_What so proudly we hailed,_

_At the twilight's last gleaming..._

In that moment in the crowd, Tori's mom whispered to Jade "I still think it's beaming". Jade looked at her for a second shaking her head but smiling _Now I know from who Tori inherited her sometimes goofy attitude _Jade thought still grinning. While looking back at Tori, Jade kept thinking of how lucky she was for having such a wonderful girl by her side. "She is doing great... I heard her singing many times now, but I just keep getting impressed from her each time... I love her voice... I love her everything" Jade realized to have said those things out loud when she heard Tori's mom saying "Awww" and hugging her briefly "I'm so happy for you two" she said. When Holly released her, Jade nodded at her smiling before she looked towards the dog near the cheerleaders. He seemed quite agitated. Jade looked at the cheerleader who was holding the St. Bernard from his dog leash. She was looking at Tori mesmerized.

_Maybe if that bitch would quit looking at Tori like she wants to strip her with her eyes, she would keep that dog under control better _ Jade was thinking glaring at her. Jade was half thinking of having a word with that cheerleader girl after the basketball match, from how she was insisting on looking at her girlfriend like she was amazed from her, when in that moment the dog's leash slipped away from the girl's hand. The dog ran across the field and snag Tori in its leash starting to drag her across the floor. The Latina released a little scream, while Jade and her mother looked at her worried. Tori continued to sing the Anthem till the end despite being dragged across the floor by the dog. As Jade and Holly were trying to reach her, Tori was finally able to break free from the leash. The announcer came to take the dog away from her while Jade and Holly were helping her to stand up. The people in the crowd were looking at her. Few people looked concerned but most of the crowd was laughing and filming her with their phones. As she was on her feet again Holly helped Tori to free herself from her red jacket that was now covered in dog's spit. Then Tori immediately hugged Jade burying her face in the crook of her neck and starting to cry. Jade hugged her back caressing her long brown hair.

"Babe it's ok, it was not..." she started to say but Tori interrupted her "Please don't say anything let's just go home..." she said through her tears. Jade looked towards Tori's mother who nodded at her.

During the travel back home Jade and Holly were able to make Tori calm down by talking to her, and she was even able to make a post on TheSlap about what happened.

**_Tori Vega_**

**_Hi. I'm covered with spit from a large dog. How you doin'?_**

**_Feeling: Soggy ;(_**

When they entered the Vega's household Tori saw all of her friends on the couch with her sister Trina.

They all greeted her pretending that nothing happened. Except Rex who mocked her "Haha! You got dog dragged!"

"Make that puppet shut up Shapiro!" Jade warned Robbie who quickly covered Rex's mouth with his hand.

"Why are they all here?" Tori asked Trina

"Don't look at me I only invited Beck, it was mom's idea" Trina replied.

"I... wanted your friends to be here to congratulate you and celebrate..." Holly told her daughter before whispering to her "I didn't know you were going to mess up the song"

Tori looked at her in disbelief, but before she could speak Jade said "She didn't mess up the song, she was great like usual... It was not her fault if that giant dog decided to ruin her performance"

"Thank you honey" Tori told her girlfriend, grateful, before continuing "I don't know what was happening with that damn dog... He probably wanted me to be his girlfriend!"

"He didn't know you were already taken" Jade said chuckling and rubbing Tori's arm. The Latina smiled at her girlfriend. "With you by my side I have nothing to worry about right babe?" Tori asked her.

"Of course Tori, do you even need to ask me that?" Jade replied

"Yeah but I would still be worried about the 50 people who already posted your video Online" Rex spoke again before Robbie covered his mouth again.

Jade death glared at him while Tori stepped away from her and released a frustrated groan "Oh my god..." she said while leaning on her couch's backrest burying her face in one of the sofa's cushions.

"Why didn't you finish singing the National Anthem before letting that dog dragging you across the floor?" Cat asked her.

Tori lifted her face to look at her "Why don't you ask that to the psychotic dog who dragged me like a chew toy? God it was so embarrassing" she said

"Well I have recorded you on the DVR if you want to take a look at yourself" Trina said while starting the recording despite her sisters' protests. The video of Tori who was still singing the Anthem while being dragged across the floor by the St. Bernard played on the TV. Rex laughed loudly but then pretended to cough as Tori said "Gosh... I feel so embarrassed and humiliated!" before burying her face in the cushions again. Jade reached for her and started to caress her back. After a few seconds Cat said "Guys I think Tori wants to be alone", and everyone started to go away after trying to comfort Tori, telling her that everything would have been ok. Jade continued to caress her back, and after a moment she leaned closer Tori's ear "Babe I have to go now, but I will be back later, ok? I noticed that Cat is behaving strangely lately... well more strangely than usual, and I want to find out what's going on with her, can I leave you alone for a few minutes?" Jade asked her.

Tori nodded at her "Sure don't worry... I'm.. ok... really..." she said. Jade kissed her on the head "See you in a bit" she said before going to speak with Cat and Robbie and leaving the Vega's house.

/

Later that night Jade returned to the Vega's house. It was pretty late so she used the keys Tori gave her for when she wanted to sleep with her at her house without her parents knowing about it. She tip toed to Tori's room but didn't find her in bed. She assumed that Tori was in her bath so she knocked a few times. "Tori? Babe are you here?" she asked her.

"Ye..ah, Jade come in" Tori replied her with a sobbing voice. When Jade entered the bath she found Tori in her bathtub hugging her knees in the water. She had red puffy eyes. She lifted her head to smile briefly at Jade but her face was still sad.

"Tori, you're not still sad about what happened before right?" Jade told her while kneeling down near the tub to caress her girlfriend's hair.

"No, I'm so sad because Katy Perry didn't release her new album yet..." Tori sarcastically replied her.

Jade chuckled "Well I knew you were a big fan of her but I didn't think..."

"Jade! Now's not the time for jokes" Tori scolded her girlfriend.

"Sorry baby, I was just trying to cheer you up. Anyway you have to stop thinking about what happened... Trust me... Sikowitz was just joking the other day... People are going to forget what happened very soon. Also... Come on it was not even your fault if that dog ran towards you!" Jade tried to comfort her.

"Yeah but I was still the one who looked like a fool!" Tori replied.

Jade stood up. "Well I know something that will certainly make you feel better" Jade said while starting to undress.

Tori smiled at her but remained sad "Jade, you know how much I love your body, but tonight I'm not really in the mood..."

While unclasping her bra Jade smiled at her girlfriend tenderly "Do you think all I want from you is sex Tori? I just want to take a bath with you to make you feel better, so make some space for me, okay?".

Tori smile grew wider as she nodded and let Jade enter her bathtub with her when she finished undressing. Jade set herself behind Tori in the tub and started massaging and occasionally kissing her girlfriend's back. Tori relaxed closing her eyes and leaning back on Jade's body until she was in her embrace. She lifted her head up a little and Jade kissed her on the lips. After some minutes of kissing Tori said: "Can I tell you a little secret Jade?"

"Of course, beautiful" Jade replied to her.

"I know we are together from only three months but... I think I can't possibly live without you anymore... After all the time we waited to finally get together... After I thought we would have never gotten together... I think I will never be able to live without you, now that you're finally mine. You've become too important to me. I love you... And I feel complete only when you are with me" Tori said.

Jade smirked at her and kissed the Latina again on the lips "Good... Because I will be yours forever Tori, since I also happen to be unable to live without you. I love you too, you know?" the Goth said. Tori smiled while Jade was leaning towards her to kiss her once more. But this time Tori splashed her with the water instead. Seeing Jade shocked face Tori started to chuckle.

"Oh yeah? You think that's funny?" Jade said before gripping her girlfriend's hips tightly and starting to tickle her. Tori began to laugh uncontrollably trying to break free from Jade's embrace splashing water all around her bath.

"Hahahahahaha stop hahahah we will... hahahahah wake everyone! Haahahahha... hahahah" Tori tried to tell her girlfriend through her laughs.

When Jade stopped tickling her, Tori had tears in her eyes but from the laughters now. She was still laughing while in Jade's embrace and the Goth was chuckling too.

"Thank you Jade... You really made me feel better..."

"What are girlfriends for?" Jade replied her.

"You know... I once dreamed about you tickling me like that" Tori told her at some points.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I was disappointed that no one at school seemed to care about April fools day and I dreamed that you were trying to cheer me up by tickling me in the school's hallway... I was already crushing on you so hard, you know... But I was scared to admit it" Tori explained

Jade smiled "Really? That's all you were dreaming about me? Cause my dreams about you even when we were not together yet were way more... explicit"

Tori lifted her face to gape at her pretending to have a shocked expression "Perv" she said to the Goth. Jade chuckled and replied "Well excuse me if you're so damn hot Vega". Tori blushed. "If I have to be honest, I may have also dreamed about you and me... you know... a few times" the Latina said.

Jade looked at her smirking "Oh, I was sure about that". Tori took one of Jade's hands in hers and brought it to her mouth to kiss the back of her hand, before she asked her "So, what's going on with Cat, have you found out?"

"Yeah actually... She apparently lives at school now" Jade replied.

Tori looked at her surprised "What? At school? Why?"

"It seems that her parents had to bring his crazy brother in Idaho to a mental facility or something... Whatever I didn't really understand, anyway he is very messed up and they have to stay with him, so they left lil Cat with her aunt and uncle. But apparently she doesn't want to stay with them cause they don't like her much so she prefers to live in a small rat infested room above the black box theater" Jade told her

"It sounds terrible! Doesn't she have any other relatives where she can stay?" Tori asked her

"She has a grandma that she calls 'Nona', but apparently she moved to Italy... Or that's what Cat said but I think I'm going to try to contact her, cause you know Cat she isn't exactly a reliable source. Her grandma might be able to help her" Jade explained.

Tori giggled.

"What?" Jade asked her

"You really love her don't you?" Tori told her smiling

"What? Of course not, I love you and no one else..." Jade said

"I didn't mean like that... She is like the sister you never had. Am I right Jade?" Tori asked her girlfriend

Jade stayed silent and looked away.

Tori chuckled "I knew it... You are such a sweetie Jade"

"You are a sweetie Tori" Jade said before she leaned to her and kissed Tori on the mouth. When they pulled a part Tori asked her "You're going to sleep here tonight, right? Cause I won't let you get away from my house anyway"

Jade laughed "Well in that case, I think I will stay"

"Good" Tori said before adding "Because I want... No I need to feel your body next to mine while I'm sleeping tonight. Also... I may be in the right mood now... you know what I mean?"

Jade's eyes went wide as she looked excited but pretended to not understand "No... In the mood for what? Please explain me Tori"

Tori rolled her eyes and slid down Jade's body "Spread your legs, love, now!" she said. Jade laughed at that "If you say soooooo..." she moaned spreading her legs while Tori immediately dove her face in her womanhood. Tori giggled against her girlfriend's vagina.

/

The next day Tori and Jade were laughing together at school near Tori's locker.

"I swear babe... I just found out that Cat's grandma lives in Venice, California, basically here! And not in Venice, Italy like she believed!" Jade was saying while laughing.

"Oh my god... I love Cat but she can be so silly sometimes" Tori replied her

"I know! Hahahaha... Anyway I will make her move to her Grandma's this evening after school... want to come Tori?" Jade asked her.

"Sure Jade!..." Tori replied, while Beck and André were approaching them.

"Yo Tori, hey Jade" André greeted them "Hey girls" Beck also said.

Tori turned to them "Oh hey guys!"

"Did you see the Chris Burm Show last night?" André asked them.

Tori and Jade looked at each others smiling.

"No we were... busy" Jade replied him, smirking

Tori blushed a bit before she said "Jade made me feel better after what happened yesterday... Let's just leave it at that, guys"

André was gaping looking at both of them when Beck elbowed him "Dude stop drooling we were here to tell her something remember?" he told him

"Oh yeah sure... hmmm, anyway Burm talked about what happened to you take a look at this" André said trying to show Tori a video on his Pearpad but the Latina's smiley expression turned into a frown as she pushed it away "No guys... I really don't want to see it"

Jade interjected "Are you two stupid? Why you had to remind her of that now that she wasn't thinking about it anymore?"

"No she must see this, really!" Beck said as André started the video on his Pearpad.

A guy was talking about what happened to Tori, laughing but then at some point he said "...I actually feel bad for her... so Tori Vega, if you're watching, come be on my show any time, we will let you sing any song you want"

Tori looked surprised and excited about it "Oh my god... I'm doing it!" she said

"Yeah... I don't know about that..." André said

"Why?" Tori asked him

"Sometimes the guy likes to make fun of his guests on his show" Beck explained

"So? The whole world is already making fun of me!" Tori told them

"Oh come on, no one's making fun of you" André replied her. "Yeah Tori don't wor..." Jade was also saying but she was interrupted in that moment from a guy dressed in a dog costume who was dragging Sikowitz across the hallway's floor. The teacher was laughing while pretending to be Tori, singing the National Anthem. Tori released a frustrated groan as Jade put an arm around her shoulders telling her "Just ignore him"

/

That weekend Tori went to the Chris Burm show with Jade, André and Beck who were looking at her from the crowd. After asking her about what happened with the dog, Chris told Tori "...So why don't you show today what can you really do?"

"Yeah I'm so excited! Today I'm going to sing a brand new jam called 'Favorite song'!" the Latina said.

"You will in a moment, but first we have a little surprise for you" Chris said

"Oh my god... What is it?" Tori asked him a bit worried but mostly annoyed.

"No no no, don't be nervous, bring him in now!" Chris said, and a woman brought the St. Bernard who dragged Tori across the floor, in the studio.

"This is Buck! The actual dog that dragged you around the other night!"

"Yes I remember him" Tori said looking at the dog nervously

"Now as you will have a second chance to sing, Buck here will have a second chance to listen politely, you heard that Buck? No shenanigans!" Chris told the dog who barked at him.

"But... What if he...?" Tori started to say

"Don't worry this time we're gonna tie his leash down so that he can't get you" he reassured her

"Oh... okay" Tori smile

"Alright, Tori is going to get ready to sing her song and we'll be back for that right after this short commercial break" Chris said. Tori high fived him before going backstage. When Chris remained alone on stage he started to whisper to the crowd "Shhh, ok... we didn't really go to commercial, we're gonna play a little prank on Tori, you see when Tori is going to be up here singing her song, we're gonna replace the real dog, with this stuffed dog" he said while two girls were bringing a big box with a stuffed St. Bernarnd on it on the stage "Now this stuffed dog is filled with... Spaghetti! And we're gonna shove one of these inside" he said showing the crowd a device "Now this... Is a Z-4 squib, the one they use in the movies to blow stuff up! Totally safe, but at the end of Tori's song I'm going to press this device, which is gonna make this dog blow up, and Tori is going to get covered in doggy's spaghetti guts!" he said while the crowd was laughing and clapping, except Jade, Beck and André who were frowning while the real commercial break was beginning.

"What the fuck? He actually thinks he can do that to my girlfriend? I'm going to kick that bastard's ass in a minute" Jade said trying to stand up, but Beck stopped her grabbing her arm "No Jade, wait..."

"Let me go Oliver!" Jade said trying to pull free from his grip. "No listen... me and André had another idea"

"Yeah chica chill, we will handle this and make sure that Chris guy will be the only one to be humiliated today" André said.

"What do you plan to do then?" Jade asked them.

"You will see... Just wait here ok?" Beck told her

"And let you two handle things? Thanks but no thanks" Jade said trying to get up from her seat again but Beck stopped her once more "No I promise nothing will happen to Tori, don't you trust us?"

Jade stayed silent for a bit before she sat down again and said "Ok then... But if you let anything happen to my Tori... you two will have to deal with me, understand?" the boys both nodded while they stood up and sneak out onto the stage. Beck pretended to injure his arm, distracting the stagehands present while André found and retrieved the squib. Beck later positioned the explosive behind Chris' chair, with an unsuspicious Chris ready to push the remote to detonate the squib.

When Tori was back, the program started again and her performance began. Tori starts to sing:

_Stuck here looking at the clock_

_Going crazy cause I'm waiting for the bell to ring_

_Should be happy but I'm not_

_Sometimes I just get sick and tired of everything_

_I need a new scene_

_I need a new sound_

_Get me to the party_

_And everything will be alright_

_I got all my friends with me tonight_

_And the party here is out of sight_

_So c'mon DJ make it right_

_Just play my favorite song_

_DJ, DJ play my favorite song_

_Nothing can go wrong when you play my, play my favorite song_

_Play my favorite song_

_DJ, DJ play my favorite song_

_Nothing can go wrong when you play my, play my favorite song_

_What a nice daydream_

_But I'm still stuck here in reality_

_Cause time doesn't fly_

_Especially when you got a better place to be_

_I need a new scene_

_I need a new sound_

_Get me to the party_

_And everything will be alright_

_I got all my friends with me tonight_

_And the party here is out of sight_

_So c'mon DJ make it right_

_Just play my favorite song_

_DJ, DJ play my favorite song_

_Nothing can go wrong when you play my, play my favorite song_

_Play my favorite song_

_DJ, DJ play my favorite song_

_Nothing can go wrong when you play my, play my favorite song_

_What can you do when the world gets to you_

_Turn it up_

_What do you say when things don't go your way_

_Turn it up_

_So what we gonna tell the DJ?_

In that moment Beck and André returned to their seats in the crowd and next to Jade who was looking at them. "So?" she asked them "All done you will see what will happen..." Beck told her.

"I'm glad to hear it... Tori is giving one of her best performances but I couldn't fully enjoy it knowing that asshole was planning on making her look like a fool" Jade told them

"Don't worry that asshole is the only one who is going to look like a fool in a few moments" André said to her elbowing Beck, who bumped fists with him. Jade smiled at them reassured and looked back at Tori while she was continuing her song

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_I got all my friends with me tonight_

_And the party here is out of sight_

_So c'mon DJ make it right_

_Just play my favorite song_

_DJ, DJ play my favorite song_

_Nothing can go wrong when you play my, play my favorite song_

_Play my favorite song_

"That's my girl... I love her" Jade said excited looking at Tori while she was singing. "I know" Beck replied to her smiling.

_DJ, DJ play my favorite song_

_Nothing can go wrong when you play my, play my favorite song_

_Play my favorite song_

_DJ, DJ play my favorite song_

_Nothing can go wrong when you play my, play my favorite song_

_Play my favorite song_

_DJ, DJ play my favorite song_

_Nothing can go wrong when you play my, play my favorite song_

As Tori's song ended, Chris activated the squib, launching himself into the ceiling and falling flat on his stomach back down to the floor. A shocked and worried Tori looked at him and then at the camera saying "We will be right back!"

/

Later that night Tori and Jade were making out on Jade's couch. Their tongue caressing in each other's mouth before they released the kiss to breath for air.

Jade smirked at the Latina saying "You know, to think that this beautiful tongue of yours, the same that sang that amazing song today, has been inside my mouth is turning me on like crazy" she said with a sultry tone of voice.

Tori chuckled before blushing a bit "Well this tongue has also been in way more private places of your body, as you know..." she replied her girlfriend, blushing even more after saying that.

Jade laughed too "I love the fact that you blush like that after saying these kind of things, but you're not embarrassed at all when we do them in bed... or in shower... Or in a bathtub..." she said, Tori slapped her girlfriend's leg lightly, but she was smiling.

"Anyway Beck and André were really nice to save me from what that Chris guy had planned today... For the first time I don't feel bad for someone who gets hurt... He deserved what happened to him considering what he wanted to do to me" Tori said.

"That guy was lucky the boys had that plan, because if it was for me he would be way more injured right now... As soon as I heard what he wanted to do, I was ready to rip his head off for trying to humiliate my girlfriend" Jade said

Tori giggled and said "I know... You are my hero afterall". The two girls resumed kissing each others. At some point Jade pulled away trying to push Tori down "Let's do it here on my couch".

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed.

"What? We will clean everything later, come on I want to take you right here, right now, in my living room Tori!" Jade told her with a seductive tone of voice. Tori smiled at her "Are you sure your mother won't be back before tomorrow morning?"

"I'm sure, come on take off that shirt babygirl" Jade told her with an impatient tone of voice.

Tori giggled and stripped herself from her shirt showing off her red lacey bra. The push up was making her breasts look way bigger than usual. Jade eyes went so wide at the sight that for a moment she thought they would have popped out of her skull. Tori laughed even louder at her girlfriend's reaction "I was going to ask you if you like this new bra I just bought for you, but I think you already answered me" she said

Jade was drooling at her "Tori... I'm going to eat you alive" she said before pinning a chuckling Tori on her couch squeezing her boobs.

_**THE END**_

_**Author's note: as you can see I changed the song Tori sings in this episode from 'Bad boys' to Victoria Justice's unreleased one 'Favorite song', because well... Here Tori is a girl in love with a girl so I thought favorite song would have been better to use here.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**17 years after special chapter 5**

**Special n 9**

A beautiful blonde woman in her 30s was typing at her Pc sitting at a table in a living room of a big luxury house drinking coffee.

"Bitter, just the way I like it" Jade was saying while writing the script of a short movie she was working on.

Many things had changed in those 17 years. And not only Jade's hair color. Tori and Jade got married soon after graduating. They decided to keep both their second names so now they were known as Mrs. And Mrs. Vega-West. They went to college together moving in an apartment that Jade's father bought for them. After college Jade was able to get casted for several small parts and cameos as an actress in movies, TV series and comedies. She was lucky to get as a first job a main role in the musical series Sex, Drugs & Rock n' Roll. Later she did small cameos in other tv series and movies, even achieving her dream of appearing in 'The Scissoring 3 – the final cut', playing the part of one of the cops who were investigating on several murders committed by Tawny. It wasn't a big part since she got killed by Tawny after about 30 minutes of the movie, but it was still more than what she was expecting and was extremely pleased to be one of Tawny's victims. After that Jade preferred to concentrate more on screenwriting and directing like she always wanted. She even won a golden globe and an academy award as a director. But if Jade became quite successful, her wife Tori was pretty much known in the whole world by now. Her singing career was indeed as successful as everyone thought would have been when she started attending Hollywood Arts. After getting casted by Fox to play Janet Weiss in the Rocky Horror Picture Show remake, she concentrated almost exclusively on her singing career which resulted to be a good choice. Her first album 'Firefly' won a platinum record and right now she was known to everyone as 'Victoria Vega' also called "Double V" by her fans, since she was a famous pop star. Thanks to her, she and Jade were able to buy their current house, that looked more like a mansion, with a huge pool and a big garden. Jade couldn't be happier for her wife even though sometimes she was missing her because she was often in tours, concerts or appearing in TV programs around the world. But who was missing her even more were their two daughters, Jennifer and Lola. Thanks to semen donors they were in fact able to have two kids: Jennifer who was biologically Jade's daughter that Tori gave birth to after they decided to implant Jade's fertilized egg in Tori's uterus, and Lola who was biologically Tori's daughter who Jade gave birth to with the same procedure. Lola was named after Tori's late grandmother. Jennifer was 10 years old now, while Lola was 8.

In that moment a little girl with brown hairs and big chocolate eyes was running towards Jade crying with wet hair.

"Lola, baby, what's wrong?" Jade immediately asked her putting her Pc and coffee aside on the table and standing up to hug her younger daughter.

Lola kept crying "Jen was so mean to me! She poured her soda all over my head and now my hair feel wet and sticky!"

"Aw baby don't worry, we will wash them, come here" she said lifting her daughter up with her arms.

"Thank you mommy, I love you" Lola said hugging her mother's neck.

"I love you too little one" Jade said smiling while carrying her. "Why did Jen do this, this time?"

Lola stayed silent for a bit before she said "Because I called her stupid"

"Oh and why did you called your sister like that, Lola?" Jade asked her younger daughter

"...Because she told me that mama Tori doesn't love us and was saying bad things about her" Lola replied sobbing.

Jade's eyes went wide at those words "That's ridiculous, how could she say something like that? You both know that you mean the world to her... Between us I think she might love you two even more than me" Jade said chuckling trying reassure her daughter before placing her down to her feet as they had arrived to one of their house's big bathrooms.

"I know mama Tori loves us... But Jen says that if mom would really love us she would find more time to stay with us..." Lola said looking down and sobbing again.

Jade looked at her tenderly as she kneeled down to her and wiped the tears from her eyes "Baby, don't listen to your sister when she says those things ok? I will go talk to her and then come back to help you wash your hair alright?" she told her.

"Okay mommy" Lola told her.

"Do you know where your sister is right now?" Jade asked her

"She is by the pool..." Lola replied.

"Ok, wait me here"

"Don't take too long mom, I'm worried that my hair will remain sticky like this forever!"

"Don't worry cutie" Jade told her caressing her daughter's head. Jade went to their house backside garden where their pool was and found her older daughter lying on a deck chair by the poolside with her phone in her hands and earbuds in her ears. She had brown hair like her sister but of a lighter color compared to her and she also had blue greenish eyes. She lifted her head seeing her mother approaching her. Her face looked annoyed with an hint of anger.

Jade wanted to keep a mad look at her but she couldn't restrain herself from smiling a bit seeing how her first daughter looked.

_She is just like me at her age... I realize now that I was also often unfair towards my parents back then... They became distant from me because of their work, true, but I never gave them a chance to get closer to me again in the following years, because I had to keep a grudge on them... Until I met Tori and she helped me made up with both of them... I won't let Jen do the same towards Tori_

Jade returned serious as she crossed her arms looking at her daughter who gazed at her before looking back at her phone. "Mother... Are you here to yell at me like usual, this time for pouring that (she motioned to an empty soda can on the ground) on my annoying sister's head, right? Make it quick, so I can keep listening to my music" Jennifer told her.

Jade was barely able to stop herself from smiling again _I know she is my daughter but damn... she is literally a little copy of me _she thought before taking the phone and earbuds away from her older daughter.

"Hey! I was listening to some good music! And by that I mean music that was not made by my other so called mom! Give me my phone back!" she exclaimed

"For start change your tone when you talk with your mother, missy. And I also don't want to hear you talking about mama Tori like That.. And how many times I've told you to not be mean with your little sister, Jen?" Jade told her

Jennifer rolled her eyes "I wasn't mean to her, she was the one who said I was stupid just because I was telling her the truth"

"Oh yeah? And what would this truth be?" Jade asked her but already knew what her daughter would have answered her

"That mama Tori cares more about her stupid fans than how much she cares about us, her own daughters" Jen replied sternly.

"You know that's not true Jennifer, so why you have to say those things to your sister? Mama Tori will be here this weekend and..." Jade replied her but was interrupted by Jen' sarcastic laugh.

"Haven't you heard the news?" she said angrily, then she started to speak like she was mocking some TV journalist "After her tour through the West Coast, for her new album 'Girl up', 'Double V', Victoria Vega will be at the Unicef charity concert in Las Vegas this weekend"

Jade looked at her daughter surprised for a moment before she said "You know your mom is a famous singer and is contractually obliged to respect some errands she took... But she will always find time for us. We are the most important people in the world for her. She loves you" Jade told her daughter.

Jennifer looked down with a guilty face for a few seconds but then stood up returning angry "Sure, whatever you say mama Jade... can you give me my phone back now?" she said extending her hand, but Jade pulled the phone out of her reach.

"I'll give it back to you after you apologize to Lola" she told her.

Jennifer looked at her furious "I won't apologize to her. I was just saying the truth... It's not my fault if she is too much of a baby to accept it"

"First, that was not the truth and you know it and second, nothing would excuse you for pouring an entire can of soda on your sister's head" Jade told her daughter.

"Didn't you pour coffee on mama Tori's head once when you two were in high school?" Jennifer challenged her mother.

Jade blushed lightly. Seeing her mother's reaction Jennifer smirked in the same way as Jade herself usually does "Don't try to deny it, mama Tori told me that once when I was little and I asked her how you two met, before she started spending all of her time in tour"

Jade crossed her arms and quickly replied "Ok I did, and I may also have done other bad things to her before I realized I loved her and that I wanted to be with her. But I was an immature kid at the time. I have apologized to mama Tori many times in the following years... So if you don't want to be an immature kid too right now, go apologize to your sister!" Jade told her.

"Fiiiine" Jen replied to her mom and they both entered back the house. When they went to the bath where Lola was they found her looking herself in the mirror before Jade said "Lola, honey, Jen wants to tell you something, right Jen?" she told her older daughter pushing her slightly on the shoulder with her hand to tell her to get closer to her sister. Jennifer rolled her eyes again and took a few steps towards Lola saying "I'm really sorry for pouring that soda on your head little sis... You're not mad at me right now don't you?" Jennifer was trying to behave like she didn't care but the worry was visible in her eyes. Lola smiled and hugged her sister tightly "I could never stay mad at you, I love you big sis and... I'm sorry too. I don't think you're stupid" she said. Jen stayed still in her embrace for a few seconds but then started to hug her back, smiling "I know you dork... I love you too" she replied to her.

Jade was smiling widely while looking at her daughters hugging and make peace.

_They look so much like me and their other mom..._ She thought before she checked Jennifer's phone and saw that the playlist of songs that her daughter was listening was composed entirely by Tori's songs from her new album. 'Girl up' was playing in that very moment. Jade smirked and shook her head thinking about how her daughter lied about not liking her mother's songs. Thinking about Tori though Jade returned serious _She should have told me in person that she wouldn't come back like she said this weekend... I definitely need to have a talk with her later_

"Ok here's your phone and earbuds Jen, I need to help your sister washing her hairs now" Jade told her older daughter while she was pulling away from her sister's embrace. Jennifer nodded at her and took her phone and earbuds from her hands. But before she could leave the bath Jade stopped her with an hand on her shoulder.

"Wait you forgot something" she told her daughter smirking.

"Wha..." Jen tried to ask while turning towards her mother, but was interrupted from her who kneeled down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eew! Mom! I'm too old for these kind of things!" Jen said rubbing her cheek.

Jade laughed "You're only ten, Jennifer... And you will never be too old to kiss your mother!" she told her.

"I'm not too old, can I have one too mom?" in that moment Lola interjected stepping closer to her mother and her sister.

Jade laughed more "Of course, come here!" and she kissed her younger daughter on the cheek too before pulling both of her daughters in an hug. Lola giggled and started kissing her mother all over her face while she was still laughing, while Jennifer just hugged her back smiling. But before Jade released the hug Jen kissed her too with a light peck on the cheek. Jade smiled widely at that. After Jennifer left the bath, Jade turned to Lola.

"Let's wash your beautiful hair now, ok little one?" Jade asked her younger daughter. Lola smiled at her mom "Yes please" she replied.

/

After helping her daughter to wash and dry her hair, Jade was now back in her living room typing her script at her PC. She had tried to call Tori three times but received no response. She was starting to get mad at her too, just like their older daughter. But in that moment her phone started to ring. It was Tori. Jade picked up.

"Hey" Jade said sternly to let her wife know immediately that she was angry at her.

"_Hey babe, what's wrong?" _Tori asked her.

"Don't 'babe' me... You always say I can call you whenever I want when you are away, yet you almost never pick up when I actually call you" Jade scolded her

"_I'm sorry Jade! Lusine was finishing my make up for an interview I have in a few minutes, but I still found the time to call you back" _she replied

"So what, should I thank you for that Tori? Is that what you're saying?" Jade asked her. Her anger started to grow.

"_Of course not! Darling, what's wrong? Did something happened to the girls?" _Tori asked her wife.

"The girls are fine Vega... What's wrong is that your older daughter and I had to find out from the news that you won't come back home this weekend, and not from you..." Jade replied to her

"_Oh dang it... I'm sorry I would have told you myself after the interview... I really need to perform at the Unicef concert in Las Vegas, it's for an important cause" _Tori told her

"Sure Tori... And when we will be your important cause?" Jade asked her

"_How can you ask me that Jade? You three are always and forever my most important cause! I will be home next week, look tell Jen I will call her later ok? What about Lola how is she?" _Tori asked her wife, but before Jade could answer she heard someone calling for Tori on the other side of the phone.

"_I'm coming ok? Just a moment!" _Tori yelled at the person who was calling her before continuing to talk with her wife. _"Sorry love, so... about Lola?"_

But Jade was starting to feel very angry at her "You know what Tori, if you want to know how your daughters are doing, just find the time to call them yourself... Bye" she said hanging up the phone.

Jade continued to work on her script for some time and then stood up to go make herself another coffee. While heading for the kitchen she looked over a picture in a frame near their TV. It was a photo of her and Tori during their wedding. She took it in her hands to look at it closer. They were still so young at the time yet she could see how already in love they were from their happy smile. They were looking at each others while dancing in a tight embrace. Jade had still her black hair instead of the blonde ones she had now, and Tori had insisted for them to wear matching white bride dresses. They both looked beautiful in them. But Jade still wanted to add a bit of her personality to her dress, so unlike Tori's one that was completely candid she wore a black stripe tied with a bow around her waist. Tori instead wore a crown of white flowers on her head.

_My beautiful princess... Can't believe it's been 15 years already since you became my wife _Jade thought smiling at the picture while looking at Tori. _Maybe I was unfair to you before, at the phone, hanging up like that... It doesn't matter how far you are... I know you will always come back home. I know I have you. And you have me. Everyone think they know 'Victoria Vega' now... But only our girls and I know the real Tori. You will always be my babygirl and the mother of my daughters... We just miss you so much sometimes _Jade continued to think kissing Tori on the photo before putting the frame back and going to the kitchen.

/

Later that evening Jade was making dinner when her two daughters entered the kitchen. Lola had an husky puppy in her arms that Tori had bought for her as a present for her birthday few months earlier. She had named it Lucky because he happened to have different colored eyes, one was blue the other was brown. Lola seemed excited.

"Mama Tori called us few minutes ago! She said she can't be here this weekend but that she will be back next week and that she will stay with us way longer than usual this time! Yay! She talked with Jen too, right Jen?" Lola said turning to her sister.

Jennifer crossed her arms "Yeah but I don't think she will keep her promise, she told us that only because she was feeling guilty for not being able to come home this weekend like she had already promised us..." she said.

"No, this time she said she will be home for sure! You will see Jen! Right mama Jade?" Lola said while turning to her mother again.

Jade smiled tenderly at her "Of course sweetheart, or she will have to deal with me for disappointing my girls! And you know I always win our arguments" Jade said winking at both of her daughters. Jen shook her head but smiled a little, while Lola put her puppy on the ground and extended her arms towards her mother who took the hint and kneeled down. "Aw someone wants another kiss huh?" she told her daughter hugging her and kissing her on the forehead.

Lola giggled hugging her mother's neck "No... I mean yes... But... I have to give you this kiss from mama Tori: she told us to promise her to give you a big kiss from her" Lola said before leaning on her mother's face, giving Jade a huge kiss on the cheek. Jade smiled widely at that and hugged her younger daughter tightly. Jade looked at her sister who was watching them still with crossed arms. Jade motioned her to come closer with one hand "I thought mama Tori told both of you to give me a big kiss, so what are you waiting for Jen?" she told her. Jennifer stayed still before she rolled her eyes and reached for her mother and her sister, hugging both of them and kissing her mother on the other cheek.

/

The following week Tori kept her promise and came back home. Tori was gorgeous as usual. She didn't change much in all those years, her hair were a bit shorter and of a darker color, and she usually wore more make up now, but for the rest she looked pretty much still the same, like she didn't age a day from when she was a teenager which was pretty impressive considering the fact that she was in her middle 30s. She was wearing dark sunglasses and had her hair tied in a ponytail that day while getting back home. As soon as she saw her wife on the doorway Jade practically launched herself in her arms and started to kiss her. Tori immediately reciprocated the kiss hugging her tightly. She soon started licking her wife's bottom lip: her tongue asking for entrance that Jade quickly granted. Their tongues caressed in their passionate kiss while they were holding each other's body. After a couple of minutes Tori pulled away. "Hi baby"

"Hi my love" Jade replied to her

Tori smiled "I missed you" she said

"Not as much as I missed you Tori" Jade replied smirking.

Tori giggled "I love you so much"

Jade smiled and replied again "Not as much as I love you"

"Oh yeah?" Tori told her and leaned closer to kiss her again but this time she bit Jade's lower lip before releasing it with a pop leaving a dazed Jade looking at her in awe before Tori told her "Then tonight we will see who missed the other more and who loves who more... But I think it will be a draw" Tori said to her wife with a seductive tone.

Jade chuckled "I think so too..."

"Come on let's get inside" Tori told her.

"Why? You worried about the paparazzi? Don't worry, everyone knows by now that you are married to a woman and even have kids, Tori..." Jade teased her wife.

Tori stuck her tongue out at her and replied "No, I just can't wait to see my girls, so help me with my luggage would you? I told my assistant to leave them here"

"You're the boss Double V" Jade mocked her while helping Tori with her suitcases.

"Ha ha" Tori pretended to laugh. When they entered the house Jade called their daughters with an high voice "Jen, Lola! Guess who's back home?". The two girls ran downstairs from their respective rooms. As soon as Tori saw them she removed her sunglasses and smiled widely at them trying to hold her tears at bay. Lola's face lit up "Mom!" she said running towards her

"Girls! I missed you so much" Tori was able to say before her younger daughter crashed her body against hers hugging her tighty. Tori kneeled down to hug her even better and kissed her on the tip of the nose. Lola smiled widely and kissed every inch of her mother's face. Tori laughed

"I see someone is challenging me to a kissing race!" Tori said before kissing her daughter all over her face too, making her giggle. "I love you mama Tori" Lola told her before kissing her one more time on the lips. "I love you too sweetie... Both of you, and I have a lot of gifts for you two" Tori said.

"Yay! Can't wait to see them!" Lola was saying, but Tori was looking over her older daughter in that moment who was looking at them. When she saw her mother looking at her she looked away.

"Jen, come here honey" Tori told her at some point.

When she didn't move but continued to look away Jade spoke "Go say hi to your mom Jennifer".

Tori noticed in that moment that her older daughter's eyes were beginning to fill with unshed tears. She released her younger daughter from her embrace and told her "Lola, why don't you go help mama Jade unpacking my luggage, you may find some of those gifts I was telling you about inside" she said winking at her daughter. Lola's eyes went wide "I will go right now then! Come on mama Jade!" she said running to her other mom to help her with Tori's suitcases. Jade looked towards Tori understanding that she wanted to be alone with their older daughter and nodded at her. "Alright let's go little one" Jade told Lola and they went away headed to hers and Tori's bedroom.

Tori stepped closer to Jennifer and put an hand on her shoulder. "Jen... You know how much I love you?" Jennifer didn't reply but looked down trying to wipe a few tears that were escaping her eyes. Tori tenderly smiled at her and continued "I love you more than my life itself... My life wouldn't mean anything without you, Lola and mama Jade. I thought about you every day in the last few months. Every time before I had to perform on a stage I used to kiss a photo of you three that I had with me. I'm sorry if you thought that my job was more important than you. But I can assure you, that you're the most important thing in this entire universe for me..." Tori said. Jennifer started to cry freely now as she hugged her mother tightly. Tori started to caress her head trying to hold her own tears "Jen... It's ok baby... I love you" she told her.

"When you weren't here... I just kept... listening to your songs to be able to hear your voice every day... To see video and news about you... Because I wanted to pretend like you were here with me..." Jennifer said while sobbing.

Tori kneeled down to her "Oh Jen, you know you could have called me, even everyday if you wanted!"

"But I didn't want to..." Jen answered her

"Why darling?" Tori asked her wiping her daughter's tears with her thumbs.

"Because I thought you were busy... And I didn't want to bother you calling you just to tell you what I was doing, or that I missed you..." Jennifer replied.

"Aww honey, you could never bother me! You can call me every time you want! And even if I might not pick up sometimes I will always call you back, you're my whole life!" Tori told her hugging her daughter tightly.

"I love you mama Tori... I love you so much" Jennifer told her.

"Sweetie, I love you too... I love you to the moon and back!" Tori replied to her before standing up.

"Come on, let's go see some of the presents I bought for you before your sisters will open them all by herself" Tori told her taking her daughter's hand in hers and squeezing it lightly.

"The best present for me is have you here mama Tori" Jennifer told her.

Tori looked at her daughter and smiled at her with wet eyes as she said "You know Jen, I wanted to wait to say this to tell everyone of you at the same time, but right now I want you to be the first one to know it"

"What mom? Please tell me you don't have another tour soon" Jennifer asked her worried.

Tori laughed and replied to her "No... the opposite. I decided to take a one year break from the scenes after my last tour. So that I can stay with everyone of you, with my family, all the time, from now on. I will stay with you so much that you will end up being bored of me!"

Jennifer looked at her with wide eyes before she hugged her mother again "Oh my god mom, thank you!" she said while hugging her mother. Tori hugged her back giggling "You don't have to thank me sweetie, do you think you were the only one who missed me during all this time? I also missed you, your sister and your mother like crazy!"

/

Later that night...

"Wow Jade... After almost 20 years... Our sex life is still as passionate and amazing as it was at the start of our relationship..." Tori was saying naked with Jade who was lying on top of her in their bedroom's bed. Jade was tracing small circles on Tori's right boob with her index finger "That's because I'm pretty damn good in bed" she said chuckling, which made Tori smile as she said "That's for sure" before Jade continued "Also you always knew what's best for me babe... The way you touch me there, the way you make me feel... No matter how much time you stay away from me, when you come back you make me feel so good that I just can't stay mad at you for long" she said. Tori looked at her tenderly "Aww, I'm so happy to hear that... cause I can make Jadey feel this good every day from now on" she replied reaching down with one hand to caress her wife's womanhood. Jade smiled starting to moan a little "Are you still going to call my pussy 'Jadey'?" she asked her wife "Yup, I named her like that during our honeymoon, remember? I know you don't exactly like to be called like that but she likes it very much, am I right Jadey?" Tori said sliding a finger inside of Jade's vagina. Jade moaned a little more loudly this time, before she also started to touch Tori's pussy "Well yeah, she does apparently... and I think I will give little Vic the same treatment too" she said parting her wife's pussy lips and also sliding a finger inside of Tori who moaned at the sensation. "Your pussy is mine and only mine, Victoria Vega" Jade said to her, while both started to pump their fingers in one another's pussy.

After they came together again for probably the fifth or sixth time (they had lost the count) that night, at some point Tori said "You know... Once I thought of writing a song about having sex with you..."

Jade smirked at her wife "Oh yeah? You should definitely do that for when you will be back on the scenes next year"

"Jade! I was joking, I could never write a song like that! What would our daughters or our parents think about it?" Tori replied.

"Fair point..." Jade answered her.

"Have you heard from Trina lately?" Tori asked her at some point turning towards Jade

"Not much... She is still visiting Canada with Beck and Chris after they went there for his 16th birthday"

"Can't believe our nephew is already 16... Time flies!" Tori exclaimed

"Yep..." Jade replied before continuing "Cat told me she came to see you in Fresno"

"Yeah, with André... I reserved them front row seats of course and then we talked backstage a little. It seems that André is doing great as a song writer for Fabulous records in New York, and Cat's modelling career is also going well apparently" Tori said

"When I heard that they would have came to see your concert together, I thought there was something between them... But Cat told me that André is still kind of a womanizer... I don't think the guy will ever settle down with someone if he keeps taking no one of his relationships seriously" Jade stated

"Maybe he hasn't found the right person yet" Tori said playing with some locks of Jade's hairs.

"Speaking of the right person, Cat is also single. It's been awhile but I still think Sam was the right one for her..." Jade replied

"But apparently she was still in love with that Freddie guy... Remember how she broke poor Cat's heart when she decided to go back to Seattle... They were only dating from a few months" Tori said

"Not to mention how sad Cat was when Robbie didn't want anything to do with her anymore after she dumped him for Sam... I never heard anything from Robbie again after we graduated, by the way..." Jade continued

"Me neither... Sometimes I feel kinda sad thinking about it... I mean, he is the only one of our friends who didn't remain in contact with us after high school" Tori stated

"I know what you mean... Who knows what career he chose in the end" Jade said.

"Speaking of careers... How's your script going, love?" Tori asked her wife.

"Good... But I might find some troubles at finishing it, now that you are back here..." Jade said smiling at her.

Tori smirked "Oh? I'm sorry for being such a distraction to you" the Latina replied to her wife.

"But you're such a good distraction baby" Jade said before starting to kiss her wife's left breast. Tori caressed her hair.

"Sometimes I miss your black hair... You were such a Goth queen with them..." Tori told her.

Jade lifted her head from her boob "I thought you said blonde hair made me look even sexier"

"They do... But sometimes I feel nostalgic of that Goth girl who stole my heart back in high school... You know..." Tori replied her smiling

Jade kissed her breast again "I'm still that Goth girl from back then Tori... You just made me a better person"

"Aww, you made me a better person too Jade" Tori told her.

"It's impossible, you were already perfect my love" Jade replied before starting to suck on the Latina's nipple.

Tori moaned lightly at the sensation. "Jade... We can't start again... It's already way past 2 am... And tomorrow I want to be the one to take the girls to school"

"Awww but I missed these Double Vs so much. Let me play with them a little longer" Jade jokingly replied to her starting to kiss Tori's left breast aswell.

Tori chuckled. "Ok but just for a bit, and then we will sleep, how's that sound babe?"

"Hmmm so good" Jade replied releasing her mouth from Tori's nipple just barely to be able to talk.

Tori laughed "You know what? When you have finished, let me play with your D cups again too, just so I can tell them good night..." she said.

Jade giggled against her breasts "I knew it... You're always my boobs obsessed girl Vega"

**_THE END_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Back in the past, this is another chapter set after Tori and Jade's first three months together between chapter 15 and 16 and just before the special chapters 1 and 8 ('Brain Squeezer' and 'Star Spangled Jori').**

**Special n. 10**

The gang was having lunch at a table of the Asphalt Café like usual that day when Tori and Jade arrived arm in arm and sat down next to the others.

"Heeeeey" Tori greeted everyone. Her smile wider than usual on her face while she was hugging Jade's arm. "Guess who is in a good mood today?" Tori continued giggling.

"Oh I don't know... You?" André asked sarcastic while taking a bite of his taco.

Tori giggled more and nodded. Trina who had one of Beck's arms around her shoulders rolled her eyes "You're always in a good mood baby sis"

"Yes! But today I'm super excited! tell them why babe!" Tori said turning to Jade.

"No" Jade just replied and continued to eat her salad.

"Oh come on! I will do it then... I'm so happy today because this Sunday, we will have our 100 days kiss! Yay!" Tori said hugging Jade's arm tighter. Jade blushed but pretended to continue to eat.

"Oh like the one you wanted to do with Steven..." Cat said smiling but started frowning soon after, as Tori was gesturing her to stop talking.

Jade lifted her head and looked at Cat a bit angrily "You mean like the one she didn't do with that idiot in the end" she said still glaring at the redhead

"Of course that's what I meant!" Cat quickly said.

"I thought you didn't like these... lovey-dovey recurrences Jade" Beck interjected.

Jade glared at him too before she said "Well... I can't really say no to Tori or she will keep pouting at me like forever"

"And Jade can't resist my puppy dog eyes am I right Jade?" Tori said doing that expression in that very moment while looking at her girlfriend. She even pushed her bottom lip out to look even sadder.

Jade smiled looking at Tori and grabbed her chin making her head turn to Beck "See?" she said before she leaned to her and kissed her girlfriend on her pouty lips. When they pulled a part Tori was giggling and hugged Jade's arm again "I love this woman" she said. Jade rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"We will have our 100 days kiss too next month right Beck?" Trina asked him at some point

"Of course baby" Beck replied kissing Trina.

"Man, to see Beck and Trina together sometimes feels even stranger than seeing Tori and Jade together" Robbie said at some point.

"What do you mean Shapiro?" both Jade and Trina said at the same time.

Robbie blushed "N...nothing... just that...hmmm... like 4 months ago it seemed that Jade hated Tori and that Beck couldn't stand Trina aswell..." he said stammering.

"I actually always liked Trina, I just didn't know her well enough" Beck said.

"Oh, honey!" Trina said kissing him again.

"You _always _liked Trina, Beckett?" Jade asked him putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'always'.

Beck released Trina's mouth looking at her ex "Well... I mean... Not while we were together..." Beck said embarrassed and a bit afraid of Jade

"And what if he did, why should you care so much now, Jade?" Trina asked her.

"I'm just joking... I always had a thing for the hottest girl in the school anyway" Jade said looking at Tori who released a long "Awwww" before kissing Jade again.

"So you always had a thing for me too?" Trina teased her. Jade released the kiss with Tori and turned to the older Vega girl again "What?" she asked Trina with an annoyed face and bored tone of voice.

"Well, I am the hottest girl in school afterall, Jade" Trina said.

Jade laughed "I was talking about your sister obviously... And you wish you were as good looking as me and her" she told Trina. Tori smiled widely at that but tried to hide it as Trina was sticking her tongue out at Jade while the Goth responded showing her the middle finger.

André laughed "You two will be great as sisters-in-law chicas" he said to the two.

"Anyway..." Tori interjected to stop the incoming fight between her girlfriend and her sister "Jade told me she will take me to dance to a club this Sunday and then right before midnight she will take me to a special place where we will have our 100 days kiss" Tori said excited "Right Jade?" she asked her.

"Of course, now give me some sugar babe" Jade said patting her legs to tell Tori to sit in her lap. The Latina smiled and immediately plopped in her lap wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing Jade on the lips. Jade wrapped her arms around her midsection deepening the kiss.

"Awww I wish I could find someone that would love me that much" Cat said at some point looking at them.

Robbie cleared his throat a bit too loudly and pretended to cough. Cat looked at him "Oh Robbie cover your mouth when you have such a bad cough" she told him. Everyone laughed at the table except Robbie who looked down and Tori and Jade who were zoning out from the others like usual, while kissing. Cat looked at everyone else confused "What's so funny?" she asked.

/

That Sunday's evening Tori had just finished getting ready when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm coming!" she said getting downstairs a bit slowly because of her heels. She was dressed with a sexy short blue dress that revealed her bare legs, and had leopard heels at her feet. She knew that one of the (many) things Jade loved of her body were her legs so she was smiling thinking at what her expression would have been when she would have seen her. Tori opened the door. Her eyes bulged out of her skull. Jade was dressed in a black dress slightly longer than Tori's one, her hair tied in a chignon and open toed heels at her feet. But as usual Tori couldn't stop staring at her chest. But this time even more. In fact Jade's dress had a v-neckline even wider than usual that revealed maybe too much of her boobs since she was clearly not wearing a bra underneath the dress. Tori was mesmerized from the vision as Jade was looking at her up and down just as amazed.

"Hmmm... Love this dress... and the shoes... And your legs... oh... my... god..." Jade was saying licking her lips while ogling Tori. But Tori was still looking at her boobs.

Jade laughed "My eyes are up here babe" she said motioning at her face. Tori came out of her trance as Jade was still chuckling "I guess I don't need to ask you what you like the most about my dress" she said.

Tori blushed "Jade... I... love this dress but... isn't it a bit too much?" she asked her. Jade raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend and giggled "Tori... you've seen a lot more of me by now! In fact you see me completely naked almost every night, from the very first day we started dating!" she said, so Tori quickly replied "Yeah Jade, I'm not an easily embarrassed little virgin anymore" she said which made Jade laugh and say "Oh trust me I know". Tori rolled her eyes and continued "What I mean is... now we won't be alone and with such a dress every boy will keep looking at you wherever we will go!" the Latina said.

Jade smirked at her "Oh? Jealous much Vega?"

Tori blushed again "I... Yes I am ok? You're my girlfriend and if some idiot will keep ogling your tits I honestly don't know how I will react" she said a bit embarrassed.

Jade laughed and started to hug her girlfriend by the waist "Look I promise that if someone a part from you will look at my assets here, I will break all of that person's teeth in one punch, how's that sound babygirl?" Jade asked her.

Tori smiled "Good" she said. Jade tried to lean on her lips but Tori leaned her head down to her chest and kissed each of her boobs on her bare skin. Jade giggled while Tori was saying "Cause these two are mine and only mine to see now...".

"Now... and forever" Jade added. Tori looked at her smiling widely as she leaned on her lips this time to kiss her. They were kissing for such a long time on the doorway that they were also starting to touch their bodies. Jade's hands were on Tori's ass, while Tori was caressing her back and in the meantime they kept kissing. At some point Jade pulled away and said "Maybe we should just forget about this 100 days kiss thing, and just have our usual mind blowing sex the whole evening, cause you have already turned me on like crazy and I just saw you... How do you think I could stay with you till midnight without jumping you?" Jade said.

Tori giggled "Just have a little patience darling, it might look something silly but I really care about our 100 days kiss... After midnight I promise that you can have me as much as you want. I have a little surprise for you... you know..." Tori said with a seductive tone.

Jade's eyes went wide with lust "Tori let's do it right now, please you can't tease me so much and expecting me to be patient" she said. Tori laughed "Come on, it will be worth it... Today is also my parents' anniversary, and they said they will stay out all night after the way you guys interrupted their previous anniversary last year. So we will have the house all for ourselves"

Jade looked at her happily "No way... Are you saying we can do it on your kitchen table? So hot... I always dreamed about pinning you there and..." but Tori interrupted her "No! Me and my family eat there! What's wrong with you?" she said slapping her in the arm while Jade was laughing "I was joking... unless..." she said still mocking Tori (but deep down a part of Jade really hoped that Tori would have agreed to do that). Tori slapped her again in the arm "We will do it in my bed ok? But it will be just as hot I promise you" she said.

"Ok then, let's go..." Jade replied smiling.

/

They went to a dancing club in downtown LA. When they entered and while they were dancing Tori kept either hugging Jade or shielding her with her body walking in front of her every time she thought that a boy or a girl in the club was looking in the direction of her chest. Jade was secretly loving that as she was now dancing with Tori's body against hers while hugging her from behind. She used to dress just as sexy when she was with Beck and used to go out with him, but the boy never showed any signs of jealousy towards her. On the contrary Jade always had to keep an eye on him to make sure the other girls weren't flirting too much with him. But having Tori being so jealous towards her was something new that was making Jade feel flattered. At some point Jade leaned to Tori's ear while hugging her waist "Want to break a rule Tori?" Tori lifted her head to look at her and replied with a voice a bit louder than hers to make her hear what she was saying from above the music "We will not do it in the bath again, Jade... Last time we almost got caught" she said. Jade chuckled "No... I mean take something to drink"

"Oh and why would that be breaking a rule?" Tori said.

Jade rolled her eyes "I mean alcohol Vega!" she replied. Tori looked at her shocked "Jade we don't have the legal age to drink yet..." but Jade cut her off "Thanks for reminding me mom..." she mocked her "Come with me I'll show you something" Jade told her taking her hand in hers. They went to a less crowded area of the club and Jade took some fake ID cards from her purse for her and Tori and showed them to her girlfriend. Tori took them and then looked at her in disbelief "Fake ID cards that says we are both 23? I didn't know I was dating a criminal!" Tori said jokingly, but also a bit serious. Jade laughed "Really? you didn't know? Anyway, I convinced Sinjin to do these for us... He is a loser but he is good at doing these kind of things, and he would do anything for me since he is both terrified and crushing hard on me ever since I started to attend Hollywood Arts"

"Yeah I would be jealous of him if he wasn't... well... Sinjin" Tori replied which made Jade chuckle. "Anyway what do you plan to do with these? I'm not getting drunk Jade, and remember you have to drive"

"Oh come on Vega! We will just take a beer... I bet you never drank before right?" Jade asked her. Tori stayed silent. "Ha ha! Knew it" Jade mocked her "Miss goody two shoes never does something out of the ordinary!"

"Hey! That's not true... remember the Gorilla Club?" Tori asked her. Jade stopped smiling "Yeah that's actually a risk I won't let you take anymore... You scared the shit out of me from how hurt you were after you faced that Gorilla guy" she told her.

"Really? Cause you were the one who dared me to do it, you were cheering for him and were laughing at me when he hit me!" Tori replied.

"I didn't think you were so hurt! But when I realized that they had to take you to the hospital, I was so worried about you and angry at that Gorilla guy that I had to make him pay..." Jade said.

Tori looked at her surprised "Really?" she asked. Jade nodded. Tori smiled at her and continued "What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say that I can no longer enter the Gorilla club after that time... And that guy has probably still a scar that matches the blades of my scissors on his right leg" Jade explained.

Tori smile grow even wider on her face "Awww Jade, you're my knight in shining armor..." she said hugging her girlfriend "...Or I should probably say my dame in shining armor since I don't think female knights exist" Tori continued while hugging her girlfriend. Jade rolled her eyes while hugging her back and replied "Sure, whatever you say my lady". Tori chuckled as she pulled away.

"So want to take a beer or not?" Jade asked her again. Tori seemed to think about it like she wanted to say no. "Come on, one beer won't make you drunk I promise, don't you trust your knight... or dame or whatever in shining armor?" Jade asked her which made Tori laugh again.

"Ok! Let's go" she finally said. When they went to the bar and ordered their beers showing their fake ID cards, a girl bartender served them in two pint glasses. Jade payed for them, then started sipping on her beer and looked at Tori. She was looking at her glass uncertain then she started to sip at her beer making a disgusted face. Jade laughed at her "You're such a child Vega! But at least you were willing to try, unlike Cat" she told her girlfriend.

Tori looked at her girlfriend a bit offended "I'm not a child! I just never drank before... But you know what..." Tori took another bigger sip of beer. Then she wiped her mouth from the foam and said "It's not that bad, I like it" but she had still a disgusted face. "Yeah I can see it from your face!" Jade laughed more, till tears were forming in her eyes. "Screw you!" an angry Tori told her at some point. Jade laugh grew even louder as she leaned towards Tori and whispered to her "Maybe I want you to screw me!"

"Well maybe I won't if you keep making fun of me like this" Tori said to her. Her glass still half full while Jade had already finished her own.

"I'm sorry babe, you know me I just like teasing you sometimes... And I think it's only fair since you tease me all the time... But sexually" Jade told her winking which made Tori smile.

"When was the first time you drank one of these?" Tori asked her.

Jade stayed silent for a bit "I don't really remember" she finally said. But Tori knew it... "You drank for the first time with Beck didn't you?" she asked. Jade stayed silent again. Tori nervously laughed and looked at her glass "Of course... All your first times were with him" she said taking another sip of beer.

Jade put an hand on her bare knee "But my present and all my future will be with you, baby" Jade told her. Tori looked up at her. After a bit she smiled and put her own hand on Jade's one on her knee before she said "Sorry babe, I know how much you love me... I'm just so silly sometimes"

"Yes you are..." Jade jokingly replied. Tori rolled her eyes but kept smiling. After a bit Jade stood up from her stool "Need to go to the bath, when I will be back we can go to the special place I told you about to have our 100 days kiss... We should be there exactly for midnight" the Goth said. Tori nodded at her "Ok... don't take too long I already miss you" she said. Jade winked at her while going away. When she returned from the bath some minutes later she saw Tori animatedly talk with another bartender and laughing. It was a tall tanned guy with a large jaw probably around 25 years old. At some point Tori even touched his arm briefly while laughing. Jade was already death glaring at him and about to run towards them even in her heels when she forced herself to maintain a cool appearance. Afterall Tori was friendly with everyone, it's not like they were flirting...

_But are you sure about that? And what if she is not really flirting with him but he is flirting with her? _An inner voice was telling her, so Jade hurried to return to the bar.

She heard Tori saying "...My grandmother is from Puerto Rico, so she used to tell me the same joke when I was little and we went visiting her"

"Really? So you're half Latina too? Cool! Well I think Puerto Rican's pride is also another pride to be you know... proud of. We have that Latin's heat in us you know?" the guy was saying. In that moment Jade arrived at the bar and wrapped an arm around Tori's waist saying "Yeah but this Latina's heat is all reserved to me... so get lost horseface" Jade told him.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed turning to her girlfriend with a mad look on her face, before she turned back to talk to the bartender "Sorry for my girlfriend here, sometimes her jealousy can be quite impolite... and embarrassing" Tori said glaring at Jade again.

"Like you are never jealous of me instead... Difference is you don't find me flirting with someone else as soon as you leave me five minutes alone" Jade replied to her girlfriend starting to feel angry.

Tori and the bartender exchanged a look and both laughed. Jade looked at them in disbelief "What's so funny now? And what are you still doing here? she is taken, we are together, how more clear do I have to be? we are lesbians and we only want to be with each other, so you can stop wasting your time if you were thinking you still had a chance..." Jade was telling the bartender when he interrupted her.

"And I'm gay" the bartender said. Jade looked at him with wide eyes starting to feel embarrassed. Tori and the boy laughed again. But Jade returned serious "Oh sure... Is that what you say to the naive girls you serve so they let their guard down with you and you can hit on them?" she said looking at him unconvinced.

The boy took his phone and showed her a picture of him with another boy hand in hand "You believe me now?" Jade started to feel embarrassed again as she nodded at him.

"Babe, I think you really need to apologize to Jorge" Tori told her.

Jade looked away for a bit before she turned to Jorge and said "Whatever, I'm sorry ok? It's just... When you date a girl as hot as my girlfriend here, you always need to stay alert for creeps who might try to hit on her"

"Like I would be interested in anyone else but you honey..." Tori said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, before she turned to talk to Jorge "Again sorry"

"It's ok, my boyfriend is pretty jealous of me too, anyway you two have fun, hope Jade will take you some place special to have your 100 days kiss, Tori!" Jorge said waving at them before going away to serve other people.

"Oh I will" Jade replied and both her and Tori waved at him. After he went away Tori started to laugh while Jade asked her "So have you told him all your life's story in the few minutes I was in bath?"

"No... Just that I was here with my girlfriend and that we were about to celebrate our 100 days kiss... then he told me he is gay too and we started talking for a bit and we found out that we are both half Latins too. He is from his mother side, while I am from my dad's as you know... He is a pretty funny guy, you shouldn't have been so rude with him" Tori replied to her.

"Well excuse me but how couldn't I be? I thought he was some douche who was trying to hit on my girlfriend" Jade asked her.

Tori laughed "Well I can't say I would have reacted any differently so you are excused" she said.

"Cool... Can we go now?" Jade asked her.

"Of course... Let's go have our 100 days kiss my jealous girlfriend" Tori teased her. Jade rolled her eyes but took Tori's hand in hers, while the Latina was laughing.

/

Later on it was dark as Jade was driving them to a familiar isolated place.

"You start to recognize the place babe?" Jade asked her

Tori smiled "How could I forget 'Shadow Creeks park', luckily this time you don't have a shovel in the backseat so I don't have to worry that you might try to bury me somewhere around here" she replied.

Jade laughed, but then turned serious and looked at her with psycho eyes speaking with a scary hoarse voice "I won't be so sure about that if I were you... Maybe I just wanted to have fun with you during all these months before making you disappear forever. Like I always intended to" she said.

Tori looked at her girlfriend terrified for a couple of seconds but Jade quickly laughed again "Oh my god... I can't believe you are still so scared of me, at least you didn't jump out of the car this time! Hahahaha"

Tori punched her in the shoulder "That's not funny... When you have that look on your face you are really scary Jade!"

"And that's why I'm so damn good as an actress... But seriously how can you even think I would lay a finger on you after I declared my love for you so many times? Well actually I would lay more than a fingers on you... but to do other things" Jade said while turning to her girlfriend ogling Tori's bare legs and then up her womanhood. Tori smiled at her "What about the first time you took me here what did you wanted to do with poor old me?" she jokingly asked her.

"If I have to be honest I was thinking about skipping school and having wild car sex with you for the whole morning" Jade simply replied. Tori's eyes went wide as she looked at Jade.

Jade laughed again "Joking... But yeah I wanted to be alone with you in some place away from everyone's eyes to try to kiss you and see if I really liked you that way, and if you liked me back..." she said.

"Oh my god, Jade if I only had knew I would have never jumped out of the car! I was crushing on you so badly even back then but I kept telling myself I just wanted us to be friends and thought you didn't like me! But... wait... If that's what you wanted to do why you had to freak me out like that with that shovel and humming that creepy song?" Tori asked her

Jade smirked "I just wanted to have a bit of fun by scaring you. Like I did before... You know me... I'm Jade West afterall... But I didn't think you would have been so much of a pussy to jump out of my car... Did you really think I was capable of murdering a person?" Jade asked her chuckling.

"Well... No... I guess I was just being silly like usual" Tori replied.

"Not so silly, let's say I could have never really hurt you... But if it was someone else..." Jade said which made Tori turn to look at her with wide eyes. Jade laughed "Gotcha again!" she said which earned her another punch on the shoulder from her girlfriend.

"This place is so much more beautiful at night Jade" Tori said at some point looking outside her window.

"Every place is more beautiful when it's dark... That's why I prefer to drive at night as you know... But yeah this place is particularly beautiful, you will see why in a few moments" Jade told her.

After some minutes they arrived in the park and Jade parked near an empty field. Jade went out of the car and opened Tori's car door for her, Tori smiled as she was about to went out of the car but Jade stopped her. "Wait, you better take those off" she said pointing at her heels Tori nodded at her and was about to take her shoes off, but Jade stopped her again kneeling down "I will do it for you my princess" she said starting to remove her heels from her feet kissing each of them. Tori smiled widely at that "Oh Jade... You are so sweet". Jade smiled too before she also removed her own heels and took Tori's hand in hers helping her out of the car. Tori giggled. She loved when her girlfriend was so nice and caring to her.

Jade went to her trunk and took a blanket out of it while Tori was looking around. It was so dark that if she wasn't with Jade she would have probably felt afraid to be in such an isolated place at night, she was thinking, when Jade took her hand and squeezed it before leading her in the middle of the field. The grass was lightly brushing their feet until Jade placed the blanket on the ground and motioned Tori to sit down with her on it. Tori smiled as she sat down on the blanket on the ground. The moonlight was the only source of light for them in that place. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist while Tori leaned her head back on her shoulder. Jade kissed her forehead. The night's wind was caressing their skin. It was not cold but very pleasing. They stayed like that for a bit until Tori spoke.

"This is nice... I could stay like this with you forever. I feel so good and safe while in your arms Jade" Tori said. Jade smiled "Babe look up at the sky" she said. Tori lifted her head and for a moment her mouth hang open forming an 'o' as she was looking at a dark sky full of bright stars and a full moon.

"Jade... this is... so beautiful... now I know why you like this place" Tori told her still looking at the stars.

Jade was also looking at the sky "Yeah... You can never see the stars like this in LA... and I thought it would have been appropriate to have my 100 days kiss with the fabulous 'Make it Shine' singer in a place where the stars look, you know... so shining... I always thought that this view was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But you know something Tori? You shine brighter than all of these stars... your beauty is even more breathtaking... I love you Tori Vega" Jade said turning to her.

Tori who had stopped looking at the stars by now, was looking at Jade in awe with tears in her eyes "Jade... Oh my god... this is the most beautiful thing someone ever said to me... I love you too... I love you so much that my heart hurts every second when I'm not with you" she said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck and pulling Jade in a kiss. Jade reciprocated the kiss immediately hugging her. In that moment her phone's alarm rang and Jade pulled a part from Tori to say "It's midnight... Our next kiss will be our 100 days kiss, beautiful". Tori smiled at her "Happy 100 days kiss, love" she said before resuming the kiss. After a long make out session, Jade pushed Tori down on the blanket starting to caress her legs. She tried to touch her between her legs, but Tori stopped her releasing the kiss.

"Wait... Let's go home, I want you to see my surprise" she said.

"Oh? Ok then, let's go babe" Jade replied her before helping Tori to stand up.

/

After they drove back to the Vega's house they walked to the door barefoot with their heels in their hands. Tori opened the door but immediately froze stopping to walk. Jade bumped against her making the both of them almost lose balance and fall.

"Babe, what the...?" Jade tried to say but then she saw why she had stopped. On the couch Trina and Beck were making out half naked. Trina was topless and Beck was also shirtless and some buttons of his jeans were unbuttoned. As they heard Tori and Jade enter, Beck fell from the couch while Trina immediately covered her breasts with her hands.

Tori turned red all over her face and didn't know what to do or say for several moments when Trina spoke. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were going to Jade's house after your 100 days kiss!" she said.

"We didn't know that... Oh gosh Treen will you cover yourself better?" Tori said since her sister was not covering much of her big boobs, then she turned to Jade "Honey, look away!" Tori almost yelled at her "Tori chill, I wasn't looking!" Jade replied but obeyed her girlfriend while Trina took a cushion to cover her goods.

Beck was also blushing while he picked his shirt from the ground and put it back on "Trina, babe, maybe we can go to my RV and..." but Trina stopped him "No, they are the ones that need to go away, for once that my parents are not home, I want the house all for us, they already spend too much time here" she said.

Tori blushed but pretended to look at her sister questioning "What are you talking about?"

Trina laughed "Do you think I'm stupid? My room is next to yours Tori, and I know Jade sneaks into our house to sleep or have sex with you almost every night and then wakes up early in the morning to pretend with dad that she just arrived to take you to school..." Tori blushed even redder while her sister continued "So unless you want me to tell dad about your little game, you have to leave the house to us tonight" Trina said.

"Fine Trina! Let's go to your house Jade" Tori said while taking her girlfriend hand in hers. Before going out of the house Tori looked at Trina again "At least have the decency to go to your room!" she said.

"Oh so you and Jade can make out wherever you want but we can't?" Trina said obviously referring to when she caught Tori and Jade make out on the couch too, for the very first time several months before.

"Whatever just clean everything later... And I hope you will take some precautions" Tori told her. Beck was completely red from the embarassment by now as Trina looked at her sister angrily "That's none of your business! Now take your girlfriend and go away" she said.

"Fine! Come on Jade" Tori said. Before leaving the house they heard an embarrassed Beck telling a shy "Bye girls" with an uncertain voice, "Bye Beck" Tori replied while Jade just waved at him.

After they were out of the house Jade was doing her best to hold her laughter. Tori noticed her "That's not funny! Man, Trina could have at least warned me about their plans tonight"

"Sorry babe but I have to say that it was actually pretty funny, I never saw Beck so embarrassed... but were you serious when you told me to look away from your sister before? Tori come on" Jade scolded her girlfriend.

Tori looked at her "Well you know... she was half naked and I know you don't like her but she has... let's say she was the lucky one in the family in that department" she said motioning with her hands towards her breasts.

Jade shook her head "You are the lucky one in the family Tori... The hottest and the most talented. And I told you many times that your boobs are the most perfect ones I have ever seen, so stop being ridiculous" she told her girlfriend, which made Tori smile widely as she kissed Jade on the cheek before they both entered her car again.

"Didn't you tell me that your mom is at home today?... Maybe it's better if I will show you your surprise another..." Tori was saying.

"No! You promised me after midnight, and now it's after midnight!" Jade interrupted her

"But..."

"We will be quiet, my room is in the basements and she is probably asleep already anyway" Jade said.

"Ok" Tori smiled. "Good" Jade said and looked at her. Tori winked and Jade bit her bottom lip "God I want you so freaking much" she said. Tori chuckled at that.

"We will have a way better sex than Beck and Trina tonight, trust me" Jade told her girlfriend at some point while driving to her house.

"Well you are the expert of... Beck's performances... and of mine performances in bed" Tori said.

"Trust me... If sex with Beck was good... Sex with you is simply amazing, incredible, outstanding, you are like a sex goddess Tori Vega and your body is simply the definition of perfection" Jade replied to her.

Tori giggled "Oh I feel so flattered... You're also not bad to look at, you know" she said making Jade chuckle aswell reminding her of when she had said that to Tori back when they were not together yet during their playdate.

/

Jade's mother was indeed asleep, or so it seemed since all the lights were off in the house, so Tori and Jade sneaked in her room and locked the door starting to kiss and make out. When they reached the bed Tori pulled away pushing Jade on it and taking a few steps back while starting to undress. Jade looked at her girlfriend smirking and started untying her hair from her chignon. Tori was acting all sexy with a seductive look on her face while she was improvising a little dance removing her dress.

"Oh? Someone is doing a strip tease for me?" Jade asked her with lust in her eyes and her usual smirk.

"You like it babe?" Tori was saying freeing herself from her blue dress completely.

"I love it" Jade replied. But before removing her bra and underwear Tori said "Close your eyes love"

Jade raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Come on... and no peeking!" Tori continued to say.

Jade did as she said and closed her eyes. She could hear Tori unclasping her bra and removing her panties before she said "Ok open them". Jade opened her eyes and seeing her girlfriend completely naked made her heart sped up immediately while her eyes went wide. Her gaze lingered on Tori's boobs for a few seconds. Jade licked her lips "See what I mean? Perfect boobs..." she was saying when her gaze travelled lower and she noticed her girlfriend's vagina that was now completely shaven. Her eyes went so wide that they seemed about to pop out of her skull at any second. "Oh... dear god almighty..." Jade said which made Tori laugh. "Like your surprise? All for you" she said. Jade immediately jumped up and started to remove her dress looking so impatient that Tori started to giggle while helping her girlfriend to free herself from her dress, and her underwear. Jade's eyes never once left Tori's body in the process which was making the Latina always more amused. As soon as Jade was naked aswell, Tori started to lean on one of her boobs to kiss it but Jade pushed her away "No... you will do that later, now it's all about you... I have to make that perfectly shaven pussy of yours mine, and I can't wait!" she said while taking Tori's hand and leading her to the bed. Jade pushed herself back on the mattress to lay on it making a chuckling Tori fall over her. Naked body against naked body. Tori giggled "Jade, remember, we have to be quiet!" she said at some point.

"I can't promise you that, all I know is that I want you now!" Jade replied. Tori continued to giggle starting to lean back on the opposite side of the mattress spreading her legs, but Jade said "No... We will do something new tonight, I lay back and you come on top of me to sit on my face, come on I want to eat you out like that today!" she motioned her girlfriend to come up. Tori smirked at her "Ok, baby" she said while reaching up, straddling Jade and starting to sit down on her face as she said. Tori gently pushed Jade's hair away to put each of her legs on either side of her head. Tori was also trying not to put too much of her weight on her girlfriend's face but Jade used her hands to grab her ass to push her down even more on her. Before Tori's vagina was completely on her mouth Jade said "Tori?"

"Ye...yeah?" Tori asked her. Her voice shaking in anticipation. She could feel Jade's breath on her pussy already, which was making her head spin from the excitement. She was also turned on from the new position they were about to try.

Jade continued "I want you to ride me like a cowgirl... Ride my face baby" she said before diving her face in her pussy starting to probe Tori's shaven and already wet vagina with her tongue.

"Ohhhhh god!..." Tori said loudly as she felt Jade's tongue inside of her vagina. Then realizing of how loud she had just screamed she covered her mouth with one hand while Jade was pushing her with her hands on her ass to tell her to start moving on her face. Tori understood and started to do that. She started moving her hips back and forth on her girlfriend's face, always feeling her tongue inside of her. Tori had her eyes closed because she knew that if she would have dared looking at Jade's face under her in that moment she would have came embarrassingly soon. Her girlfriend had always such an intense stare with her blue eyes, that sometimes Tori felt like she could make her wet just by staring at her. Jade had the eyes of a seductress and Tori couldn't resist her stare especially when she was looking at her during sex. Such vision was enough to make her come almost immediately. That's why she prefered to keep her eyes closed while Jade's tongue was working her magic inside of her. But Tori still couldn't stop her eyes from blowing open from time to time when Jade's tongue used to hit a particularly sensitive spot in her vagina. One of her hand reached back on the matress to give her support to remain in that position and continuing to move on Jade's face while her other hand was doing her best to muffle her moans, but she knew that they were still pretty audible and that if someone was still awake in the house they would have heard her. She was hoping that her moans were not audible enough for Jade's mother to hear them from her room. As Jade was lapping at her vagina licking her up and down Tori started to move even faster on her face, and she realized that the she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm now because of Jade's nose that was occasionally brushing her clit which was making her eyes roll in pleasure inside her skull behind her eyelids. She could feel Jade breathing... Inside of her. Tori was feeling so turned on by this, in that moment that she decided to not care about being quiet anymore. She removed her hand from her mouth and gripped some locks of Jade's hair from her head under her legs "Oh Jade... yes... you're so good... you're... my love... oh my... yes yes yes Jade Jadey Jade yes yes yes yes" Tori was moaning moving her hips always faster on Jade's face. When she was about to climax she opened her eyes and looked at Jade's face under her "Look at me babe!" She screamed and Jade obeyed looking up at Tori: her eyes were wide and full of lust. That was all Tori needed: she sat down on Jade's face completely feeling her tongue going even deeper in her vagina while she was having one of the most intense orgasms of her life "FUCK! JADE SOOOO GOOOOD AHHHHH!" Tori screamed as she orgasmed on Jade's pleased face. Jade pretended to write her initials with her tongue inside of Tori's pussy while gathering as much of her girl cum as possible, barely able to breath from under her girlfriend but she didn't seem to mind while Tori was still moving her hips back and forth on her face but slower now. After a few seconds Tori collapsed on the bed next to her girlfriend who started licking her lips clean from Tori's juices. Tori closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. When she opened them and turned to Jade she saw her looking at her with a smug face before covering her mouth with one hand to hold the laughter.

"I don't think I ever heard you say 'Fuck' before... So you are also capable of swearing Vega... Nice" Jade told her still laughing.

Tori looked at her surprised "I did? Oh god... I think I may have lost my mind for a few seconds while... you know"

"Say it" Jade dared her. Tori rolled her eyes "While I was orgasming all over your face" she said blushing just a little. Jade laughed "You mean while I was fucking you" Jade continued to tease her. Tori looked at her blushing "While you were making love to me" she corrected her. "Of course babe, you are just so hot when you talk dirty" Jade replied. "If you say so" Tori said chuckling a bit before closing her eyes again still panting. Jade smiled "Oh, I can assure you that Vega".

"Gosh... I just hope your mother didn't hear me" Tori said blushing more while opening her eyes and turning towards Jade again.

"Even if she did, it was totally worth it... how can you taste so good down there is beyond me... and you also seemed to like that position very much. Am I right baby?" Jade asked her

"That's for sure! That was so good... Can't wait to give you the same treatment love I want your lovely vagina all over my face" Tori replied to her girlfriend.

Jade smiled at her "I think I will shave my pussy too, even though I don't have much hair down there... But shaven is just so much more beautiful" Jade said looking down at Tori's womanhood.

Tori smirked and copied Jade's line from earlier that evening "My eyes are up here babe".

"I know" Jade said but continued to look at the Latina's shaven vagina. Tori giggled "Anyway I think your vagina is already extremely beautiful, I just wanted to surprise you by shaving mine completely... And I'm glad you liked my surprise so much"

"Oh you haven't seen just how much yet Tori, trust me" Jade said still looking down at her.

Tori giggled "I want to take care of you first before you go down on me again, babe" she said.

"As you wish, are you ready or you need another couple of minutes to catch your breath?" Jade asked her.

"I'm ready come up here!" Tori ordered her girlfriend motioning her to reach up for her.

"Yes ma'am" Jade replied smirking while starting to straddle her girlfriend's face like Tori had done with her few minutes earlier... A few seconds later Jade was already struggling to hold her screams of pleasure because of Tori's tongue inside of her, while she was riding the Latina's face.

"Awww Tori! You naughty girl! I love you! You pretend to be a little goody two shoes, but you're just my personal pussy's eater!" Jade was saying in a rush of pleasure, deciding to make a little of fun of her girlfriend while moaning and moving her hips back and forth on Tori's face while she was using her tongue in her pussy in the same way as she just did on her. She also used to stop every now and then to occasionally graze at Jade's womanhood with her teeth (she knew that Jade loved that). Tori also decided to playfully spank the Goth on her round ass to "punish" her a little for what she was saying. Jade moaned loudly while still moving her hips fast on Tori's face "Yes! Spank me again you little bitch!" she said. Tori knew Jade was just teasing her but decided to spank her harder this time for calling her like that. The sound of her palm hitting Jade's firm ass cheek echoed through the room while Jade moaned again "Yes you're my bitch Tori you can't deny it! I could choke you with my pussy right now and you would like it! You are at my mercy!" she said which earned her several other spanks from Tori on her ass until Jade came screaming her name while orgasming all over her girlfriend's face. After Jade collapsed on the bed next to Tori, trying to catch her breath, her eyes immediately blew open as she felt two of Tori's fingers probing her vagina without warning. "Oh goshhhh!" She exclaimed

"Whose the bitch now?" Tori told her giggling at her girlfriend's reaction. The Latina's face was still wet in Jade's girlcum while her fingers were going in and out of her fast.

Jade felt a mix of pain and pleasure "Fuck... I'm still so sensitive... Tori... Ohhhh" Jade said half thinking of telling Tori to slow down her rhythm but soon changed her mind as an intense pleasure took over her body overwhelming the pain she was feeling. Seeing Jade enjoying what she was doing so much, Tori continued to pump her fingers in and out of her fast as she reached for Jade's mouth to kiss her and mix their savors in their mouth while covering the Goth's body with hers. Their nipples grazing each others while her hand was still at work inside of Jade. Jade came again soon feeling a marvellous sensation of intense pain and pleasure while she screamed in Tori's mouth. After a bit the Latina pulled away and laughed while Jade was finishing her orgasm looking in ecstasy "YOU are at my mercy Jade West" Tori told her. She was about to pull her hand away from her girlfriend's pussy but she stopped her arm.

"No... Stay... I love this feeling... Your fingers... inside of me..." Jade said panting with her eyes closed. Tori looked at her smiling tenderly feeling Jade's pussy walls clenching and then relaxing around her fingers. After a few seconds she said. "I love it too, but... Won't you be sore?" the Latina asked her.

"Please... Just for a bit. I love you so fucking much" Jade said with a soft and tender voice. Tori looked at her and was barely able to restrain some happy tears. It was so unlike Jade to plead like that and to sound so tender that if she didn't used the f-word while declaring her love for her she probably wouldn't believed that it was really Jade who spoke in that moment, even though she had just seen her speaking with her own eyes.

Tori kissed Jade again "Ok honey... I love you too" she said while resting her head on Jade's big soft boobs (her favorite place), while her hand and especially her index and middle finger were still deep inside of the Goth who was trying to catch her breath. Tori was lightly grazing Jade's walls from inside of her vagina, with her nails making her shiver in pleasure from time to time, before the Goth motioned her to pull her hand away. When Tori did it, Jade squeezed her eyes whimpering. Tori caressed her head with her other hand and quickly leaned her head down to plant a tender kiss on her girlfriend's pussy lips trying to sooth her pain a little. After a bit Jade heard Tori say "I love how you taste babe". Jade smiled as she opened her eyes to see Tori licking clean from her juices the hand that had been inside of her. Jade looked at her in awe "Wow that was... Wow" was all she was able to say.

Tori giggled with her fingers still in her mouth "You liked it that much?" she asked her at some point.

Jade didn't respond but looked at her with devilish eyes before pinning Tori back on the mattress "Let me show you just how much!" she said before going down on her happy girlfriend again.

/

Needless to say, the two girls would have spent the rest of the night having sex...

...To be able to sleep that night, Jade's mother had to use earplugs.

_**THE END**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Set during chapter 16, some months after Jade and Tori make up and before the ending of that chapter**

**Not really a linear chapter… But some events that happened during Tori and Jade first year together.**

**Special n. 11**

Set during chapter 16, some months after Jade and Tori make up and before the ending of that chapter

Not really a linear chapter... These are some events that happened during Tori and Jade's first year together.

Jade was purposely ignoring her girlfriend while pretending to study reading her history book. They were both sitting at her kitchen table. Tori was in front of her looking at her girlfriend with her classic Tori's pout with puppy dog eyes.

"This time that won't work Vega so stop it" Jade told the Latina, lifting her gaze from the book just barely.

"Come on babygirl..." Tori told her

"I'm trying to study... And only I can call you 'babygirl'" Jade replied to her girlfriend.

"Aw but your body is also so sexily thin... Just like that of a babygirl" Tori told her trying to reach for her girlfriend's hand but Jade yanked it away.

"Jade babe... Why you have to be like this?" Tori asked her.

"Oh I don't know... Maybe because my girlfriend wants to kiss another person?... Again?" Jade said looking at her.

"Jade I told you a thousand of times that Meredith was the one who kissed me and that I was pushing her away! And what André and I will have to do is a stage kiss!" the Latina told her.

Tori had just accepted a part in a play at school where her and André would have played husband and wife, and at one point in their script there was a scene where they would have had to kiss. Needless to say Jade didn't like that at all.

"Sure just a stage kiss... Like the one you did with Beck last year?" Jade asked glaring at her.

Tori looked at her a bit offended "This again? Why do you have to bring back these old facts that meant absolutely nothing to me every time we have an argument? Baby I only want you how many times I have to tell you?" she said

"You don't have to tell me, I just want you to keep your lips for yourself... and for me only... but you seem somehow unable to do it" Jade said before starting to read at her book again.

"Jaaade, honey, you know that's not tru..." Tori tried to say to her girlfriend but Jade immediately cut her off "Shut up Vega, let me study".

Tori stayed silent for a bit. But then she smiled. She removed one of her flat ballet shoes she was wearing that day and extended her leg towards Jade's, under the table to rub her foot against one of her girlfriend's thighs. As soon as Jade felt Tori's foot grazing up and down at her stocking covered leg she stopped reading her history book and looked at her girlfriend who was looking at her while biting at her nails and smirking.

"Tori... I said..." Jade was interrupted by Tori's foot who was travelling higher on her right leg. Jade knew where it was headed. Tori used her foot to make Jade spread her legs and then she immediately slid it inside her skirt, gently pushing against her pantyhose covered center.

"Surprise..." Tori told her girlfriend with a seductive tone of voice, pushing her foot a bit harder on her girlfriend's vagina.

"Shit" Jade moaned at the contact closing her eyes. Tori laughed "Jaaade... I want to make love to you baaaabe" the Latina said this time with a sing song voice. She pushed her foot even harder on Jade's center. The Goth started to feel her panties soaking wet but she wanted to stay mad at her girlfriend so she said "No... I'm... angry". But despite what she said Jade didn't try to push Tori's leg away from between her thighs.

"No you're not. You want me... Just as much as I want you right now... I can feel it Jade" Tori said still with her sing song voice pushing her foot flat on her girlfriend's vagina.

Jade gasped and smiled against her will, while Tori continued rubbing her foot on her womanhood.

"God I love you so much" Jade said again against her will, while panting with a low voice. Tori chuckled "I know... And I love you just as much... And you're dumb if you think that my lips, or any other part of my body would want any other person but you, my beautiful Goth queen" Tori said pushing her foot always more against her girlfriend's vagina.

Jade moaned loudly this time. Tori smiled and continued "So have you quit being mad at me for no reason? Or do I have to keep giving you a footjob?" She said while keep moving her foot against the Goth's pussy. Jade opened her mouth but was only able to release another moan, before she forced herself to say "You... want... me... to stop being mad at you... Tori?" she asked.

"Mmmh...Mmhhh" Tori nodded while continuing to push her foot between her girlfriend's thighs. She was amused by how much Jade was enjoying the footjob she was giving her. Tori was thinking about asking Jade to do the same to her one day when her girlfriend continued to speak:

"Make love to me on this table then... Show me how much you desire me. Now! I want you babygirl!" Jade said. Tori's eyes went wide, and after a couple of seconds she answered her girlfriend "As you wish beautiful". Tori stood up and started undressing, while Jade threw her book on the ground and started to do the same before sitting on her kitchen table, naked spreading her legs in front of Tori and revealing her glistening pussy. "Now, Tori... I'm wet and horny and ready for you as you can see... So... Fuck me like there's no tomorrow babe" she said. Tori's wide eyes were full of lust as she swallowed and said "With pleasure, you're mine Jade!" and then she immediately followed her girlfriend's order reaching for her on the table.

/

Almost two hours later they were both naked in each other's embrace on the table, both of them blissfully satisfied. Jade had a leg wrapped around Tori's body, while the Latina was tenderly kissing her neck. They loved to cuddle each others like that after making love. Jade was playing with some locks of Tori's hair while the Latina was now kissing her breasts her nails grazing Jade's skin on her stomach giving her a wonderful sensation. At some point Tori hugged Jade tightly. Jade used her leg to push Tori's body even closer to hers.

Jade smirked as Tori grabbed her leg thighty "Hey sexy... Want to start again already?" the Goth asked.

Tori smiled "I was just thinking of how cute you look when... You know..."

"When?" Jade asked her girlfriend.

Tori blushed lightly "When you have an orgasm... You look so tender... You're my Jade enjoying our love. Even when you say dirty things, your expression is that of a goddess when you close your eyes and scream my name... And to think that I'm pleasing such a goddess, it's simply beautiful. Sometimes I feel close to have an orgasm myself just by watching you like that, you know... I just... Love you so much Jade. I want to be with you forever we can't let stupid things like a stage kiss get in the way of our love" Tori said

Jade smiled tenderly while looking at her girlfriend in her embrace wrapping her arms around her back. "Of course babe. You're right. I was being dumb... I love you too, and I will forever... By the way, it's the same fir me. When I make you climax you're the most beautiful sight I've ever seen... You're a goddess Tori, not me"

"Aww Jade, thank you. But you are goddess too, trust me!" Tori replied. Jade smiled "Then give me those lips" she said before kissing her girlfriend. When they released the kiss Jade unwrapped her leg from Tori's body and grabbed one of Tori's thigh to make her girlfriend wrap her leg around her body in the same way "You're so sexy Vega, I could never get enough of pleasing such an hot woman like you... sometimes I wish we could just have sex for the rest of our lives" she said. Tori chuckled "Me too... Sometimes your beautiful blue eyes literally scream sex when you look at me, sometimes even at school... and I have to do my best not to jump you"

Jade laughed "We have to do it one time in an empty class... The sense of forbidden would make our sex even hotter... Imagine having to hold yout screams of pleasure while I'm pinning you on a desk... Your long legs around my neck... And after that I could bend over on another desk, just in the way you like it and let you do whatever you want to me... Like that time in your room, but this time at school with the risk of being caught!" she said smirking

"Oh my gosh Jade that sounds so hot! But I don't think I would be bold enough to do that... People at school fantasize about us enough already. And imagine the troubles we would have with the teachers! We would probably be expelled for doing something like that! Not that I would survive the embarassment of being caught anyway" Tori said which made Jade laugh again "Aw too bad..."

Tori rolled her eyes "We already made one of your fantasy come true, since we just did it on a kitchen table. Aren't you happy of that?" Tori told her smiling.

Jade smirked "I'm blissfully happy... But I'm not the only one... I think I made you happy too... Four times at least" she said

"This time we are even then... Since I also made you very happy four consecutive times..." Tori said proudly.

Jade chuckled again "Yep... You were so amazing. Love you my girl" she said before kissing Tori on the lips. When they pulled apart Tori told her "I'm glad the table was able to hold both of us"

"Well, we are not exactly heavyweights Tori" Jade replied to her.

Tori laughed "Yeah but how do you plan to explain your mom that the legs of your kitchen's table are squeaking so much now?" Tori asked her girlfriend.

"I will just tell her that you tend to be a little too passionate and eager to make me come when we have sex. And that I love it!" Jade teased her.

Tori's eyes went wide "Jade!" she scolded her

"Ok we both tend to be a little too eager and passionate when we have sex" Jade said laughing

"Jade! You're joking right? You can't tell your mom what we did!" Tori said

"Of course I'm joking Tori!" Jade said still chuckling.

"So what will you tell her?" Tori asked her again

"Don't know, don't care" Jade simply replied.

Tori shook her head covering her face with one hand, embarassed "You're so bad..." she told her girlfriend.

Jade smirked "Oh more than you think, Vega..." she replied before starting to touch Tori's womanhood again with her right hand. She quickly inserted her middle finger inside the Latina's pussy lips.

Tori moaned in pleasure bucking her hips against Jade's hand.

Jade smiled "Yeah... Moan for me babe, big bad Jade loves this tight little pussy of yours. My mom won't be back for another hour at least... I think we have the time to make each others happy another couple of times before having to clean everything up..." the Goth said while pushing her finger deeper inside of Tori.

"Don't be greedy... Jade... Just another one... ok?" Tori said panting.

"We will see who will be greedy in a few seconds my love" Jade said pushing her thumb on her girlfriend's clit.

Tori moaned loudly "Ohhhh Jadeee... You know I can't resist you when you call me love" she said.

Jade laughed before starting to pleasure the Latina again.

/

The following day Jade was picking some books from her scissors adorned locker after one of her classes when André approached her.

Jade looked at him "Harris" she coldly greeted him in her usual way.

"Hey Jade" the boy greeted her "You... don't hate me anymore now, right?" he asked her

Jade raised an eyebrow at him "Did I ever say I hated you?"

"Well no... But after me and Tori got that part together for that play, you kept giving me those murdering stares" he replied.

"Whatever... No. I was only stupidly jealous of my girlfriend and with no reason. I mean we are actresses we shouldn't care about stage kisses" Jade said

"Well anyway, Tori decided to leave the role to Cat, today" André continued.

Jade looked at him surprised "What?"

"Yeah... she will play one of our daughters now" he continued

"But the daughters only have a few lines" Jade said.

"Yeah but she said that she preferred that role" André told her.

In that moment Tori arrived to pick some books too from her 'Make it Shine' locker. Jade saw her. The Latina was smiling and waving at her.

"I need to talk to her" Jade said to André before walking in her direction.

Tori smile grew wider when she saw her girlfriend approaching her "Hey Jade, kissing time babe?" she said smiling and leaning to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck to kiss her on the mouth. Jade smiled in the kiss before she pulled away "You didn't have to do it, you know?" she said.

Tori pretended to not understand what she was saying "Oh, sorry, you didn't want me to kiss you... I get it..." Tori said smirking and pretending to step away from her but Jade grabbed her by the waist with force and pulled her closer to her body again. Tori's face was again at few inches from hers. Taken by surprise the Latina gaped at the Goth feeling Jade's body pressed against hers

"Wow" she said while Jade smiled at her and continued "You know what I'm talking about... André just told me... You didn't have to give up that role. I told you we were cool and that I was just being dumb for being jealous of a stage kiss. If we keep doing this career it certainly won't be the last time we will have to kiss other people for a play or a movie... But those will only be fake kisses, no more no less... While this..." Jade said before kissing Tori again on the mouth, this time harder and immediately poking at her lips with her tongue asking for entrance that the Latina granted just as quickly. She kissed her girlfriend with such a passion that Tori opened her eyes a few times in the kiss surprised from how Jade was twirling her tongue in her mouth. When they released the kiss Jade licked her girlfriend's lips one more time and Tori looked at her panting a bit. Jade smiled and continued "... This is a real kiss... a kiss of love". Tori bit her lower lip before repeating again "Wow... I think I need another one right away" she said leaning on her girlfriend's lips again but this time Jade stopped her with an hand on her throat. Tori raised her eyebrows at her "You want to choke me?"

Jade laughed "No... Well, maybe in private if you're up to... but don't worry... not completely..." Jade said with a sultry tone of voice, smirking. Tori rolled her eyes but she was smiling too while Jade continued "I want to know why you left your role to Cat"

"Isn't it obvious? I know that we are actresses and that you were fine with me having to kiss André... In the end... But by refusing that part I wanted to show you how much these lips (Tori said pointing at her mouth with her index finger) are only yours and that I care about you more than any role I could ever get" the Latina said.

Jade smiled "Damn Tori... Do you think it's possible for me to fall in love with you every single day more?" she said. Tori giggled "Yes, because I feel exactly the same about you" she replied before resuming their kiss.

/

That night Tori and Jade were together, naked in bed in Tori's room. They were kissing and caressing each other's body after having just made love trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake Tori's family. At some point Tori pulled away and stared in Jade's eyes with a dreamy expression.

"Come on, tell me" Jade said after a bit.

"What?" Tori asked her surprised.

"When you look at me like that it usually means either that you are about to jump me or that there is something you want to tell me... Since we just made love, I think it's the second one right now" Jade said.

Tori smiled "I think you are beginning to know me a little too well... Anyway it was nothing important"

"Every thought of that beautiful mind of yours is important Tori... So tell me" Jade replied.

Tori smile grow wider on her face "I love when you are so sweet Jade... I never knew this side of you existed before we got together..." she said kissing her on the lips.

After they pulled away Jade smiled but said "Yeah, yeah... But don't change subject, what did you want to tell me Tori?" she asked her.

"Well... It's just... I know I was not your first time since you and Beck... you know..." Tori said looking away from Jade for a bit.

"Oh my god, jealous of Beck again, Vega?" Jade asked her while grabbing Tori's chin to make her girlfriend's head turn towards her again before continuing "Ok I will say it clearly now, once and for all: Tori, I think you're better than him in bed, ok?" Jade said. Tori chuckled and snuggled closer to Jade so that she could hug her.

"I'm so pleased to hear that love... But that's not what I wanted to ask you..." Tori said.

"Then what?" Jade asked her.

"I wanted to know if I was your first time... with a girl... you know? Have you been only with Beck before me or... you had experiences with girls?" Tori asked a bit nervous.

Jade smiled "No... you were my first girl... So you see? You actually were my first time in a way" Jade said making Tori grin happily "I was afraid to ask you that, because if I couldn't be your first-first... I wanted to be your first girl at least... you know, but I feared that you might have had other experiences with girls before me" Jade smiled at Tori's words and responded "No. I had only fantasized about it before you. And I may have watched some... videos about it... You know?" Jade said trying to sound like her usual self but an hint of embarrassment could be heard in her tone of voice. Tori laughed "Well... That explains why you seemed so... experienced during our first time. Like you already knew how to... touch a girl to make her... feel special" the Latina said a bit shyly. It was Jade's turn to laugh now hearing Tori's choice of words for her sentence "Yeah... Aren't you happy about it since it was all for your own benefit?" Jade asked Tori kissing her on the head.

"Yep" Tori replied smiling.

"What about you... You ever did a search for one of _those_ videos online?" Jade asked her girlfriend making sure to say the word 'those' in a seductive way.

"No! I'm not a perv like you!" Tori said. Jade laughed again "Well maybe you weren't... But you sure are now... Even more than me sometimes... remember that time you bit at my nipple so hard that you made me scream?" Jade said, which made Tori turn pink on her cheeks "You said you liked it though" the Latina replied "I sure did!" Jade confirmed kissing her girlfriend again this time on the temple. Tori closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend's soft lips on her forehead.

"But seriously Vega, you weren't curious? Not even once?" Jade asked again after the kiss.

"No... I accidentally caught Trina watching one once when we were younger... And I remember that even if I only saw briefly what she was watching, I found it to be so gross that I never felt the need to go search for one of those videos myself... It was an hetero porn you know but I mostly saw a naked guy in that moment..." Tori said before turning serious. Jade laughed "I knew Trina was a female horndog" she said while Tori continued "Maybe... maybe I'm starting to realize now that this is what I've always been, you know..."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked confused.

"The reason I was afraid to do it with my past boyfriends... Why I was always turning them down when they asked me. Maybe I'm not really bisexual like I thought when we started dating. I was believing that only because I just had boyfriends before you. Being with boys and having boys who wanted to be with me was all I had ever known... But now I realize that I may have never really wanted to be with a guy... Not in that way at least... I think I am 100% sure that I'm a lesbian now. And I think I have always been like this, but never really figured it out... Until now" Tori said.

Jade smiled and stayed silent for a bit so Tori asked her "Does that... you know... freak you out? Knowing that I'm completely gay, while you're bi?"

Jade kissed her girlfriend on the head again "Are you kidding me Tori? I'm also completely gay... for you" she said. Tori smiled widely hearing her say that.

"So you see? Another reason why you shouldn't have been jealous of André..." Tori continued. Jade chuckled.

"Well I understand that you didn't like that kind of porn videos, but I don't think you didn't know of the existence of lesbian porns Tori... Never been curious or had a fantasy about those?" Jade asked her.

"Well you know... I started to realize I liked women only after I met you... And since then, you were my main fantasy" Tori said blushing again.

"Aw my baby..." Jade said while making Tori lift her head to kiss her on the mouth. After a long passionate kiss lasted many minutes, Tori turned her lamp off on her bedside table and then fell asleep in Jade's embrace. Jade fell asleep a bit later than her. She loved to fall asleep while hearing Tori's calming and regular breath just as much as Tori loved to sleep in her embrace.

/

That weekend the girls went to eat at the 'Drusilla's', the by now familiar Italian restaurant where they had their very first date and that was also Jade's favorite restaurant. They went there like usual during the weekends to eat with Jade's father, Sean West. After a nice lunch they stayed in the restaurant a little longer before Jade's dad payed the bill like always, despite Tori's usual protests.

"So... Girls... You never really told me how you two met" Sean asked Tori and Jade at some point.

"We go to school together dad you know that... We met there and fell in love at some point" Jade replied before Tori could. The Latina smirked. She knew Jade used to say that they met at school or that they fell in love while watching a movie every time someone new used to ask them how they met, because she wanted to avoid telling others that she spent an entire year being mean to Tori because she didn't want to admit to have feelings for her.

"Were you two already together that time I came to see your play? You seemed pretty close already" Jade's father asked.

Tori smiled at that and answered him "Unfortunately not... We clearly already liked each others but we were afraid to admit it... Even to ourselves. Also Jade was still with Beck at the time"

"Oh yeah... Beck... Never quite liked that guy" Jade's father said.

"Maybe because you never even met him" Jade said. Sean looked at his daughter a bit guilty before Tori said "He is actually a good guy... And he is my brother-in-law, since he is dating my sister now, but yeah I guess I was the right one for Jade" the Latina said taking Jade's hand in hers under the table and kissing her briefly on the lips.

"That's for sure" Jade replied smiling at her girlfriend after the kiss

"I can see that" Sean said smiling for a bit too.

"Your daughter makes me so happy Mr. West... She is such a special person" Tori said at one point looking at Jade. Jade blushed "Thank you babe" she replied with a low voice.

"Feel free to call me Sean, if you want Tori. We know each others from a few months now... and you are my daughter's girlfriend afterall" Jade's dad told her.

Tori smiled widely "Thank you... Sean" she said.

/

Some months later... after Tori and Jade's engagement

Tori and Jade were about to get a tattoo. Now that they were engaged Jade had decided they needed to be marked as each other's property and a tattoo would have been perfect for that.

"_Hmm... Don't we have the engagement rings already?" _Tori had tried to say when Jade told her about it. Jade had laughed. _"I'm scared it will hurt so much! Poor little old me!" _Jade had mocked Tori with her bad imitation of the Latina's voice. But in the end she had promised her fiancée they would have gotten just a small tattoo that wouldn't have hurt too much. It was the third tattoo for Jade. The first one for Tori. Jade already had a rebel star on her right forearm and another small tattoo on the back of her neck that was usually covered from her hair, that was originally a 'B' meaning 'Beck'. She had made it when she was still dating the boy but not too long after their break up she asked the girl who made the tattoo to turn it into a skull. So now it was a small skull. For their own tattoo, Jade and Tori had decided for a small handwritten tattoo of their names and a little black heart at the end of them. They both would have done it on their chest right above their left breast.

"_Because we both love that area of each other's body?" _Tori had jokingly asked Jade when she proposed her the idea. Jade had laughed again hearing Tori say that, before replying _"Yes, but no... Because this way we will always be close to each other's heart. And because, you know, my heart is yours... and I'm positive that your heart is mine" _the Goth said.

Tori's face couldn't look happier when she heard her fiancée saying that and immediately started to love the idea of getting the tattoos _"That's so romantic Jade! Of course my heart is yours, love" _she said.

But before entering the tattoo shop Tori was looking a bit unsure. Jade noticed that and stopped walking squeezing her girlfriend's hand "Chickening out?" she teased her. "Ha ha... No. I can't wait to have your beautiful name on my skin, Jade... But... Are you sure it won't hurt too much?". Jade chuckled "For the hundredth of times no... it's just a small tattoo, it will hurt a little but nothing you can't handle... You're a big girl not a child" Jade said smirking at her "Problem is I don't handle pain too well... Even a small pain" Tori replied a bit unconvinced.

"You can handle a little pain Tori... I know... And you know it too" Jade said winking at her. Tori smirked knowing what her girlfriend was referring to "...Maybe" she said after some moments "Not maybe... Definitely" Jade replied continuing to smile at her.

"Ok... Are you sure this Carla is good at least?" Tori asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah... You will see... She made my other tattoos and piercings too" Jade replied, and with that the girls entered the tattoo shop.

/

Since it was just a small tattoo it took them less than half an hour to do it, and after that they were walking hand in hand back to Jade's car. Each girl had the exact same spot of their upper chest covered by a small layer of plastic. Underneath it Jade had _Tori3_ written in italics characters on her chest while Tori had the same tattoo but with the name _Jade3 _written on her.

"See? I told you it won't have hurt too much... My previous tattoos hurt way more... Especially this one" Jade said showing her the star on her forearm.

"Yep you were right... And I like it so much... It looks so pretty, and now I have your name on my skin... On my heart" Tori said looking at Jade happily.

"And I have yours on mine. I think that's a cool way to represent our love" Jade replied to her

Tori smiled before looking serious at her girlfriend "I know I told you many times Jade... But I just can't stop repeating myself: I love you babe" she said.

Jade stopped walking "I'm happy to hear it, cause I would never want you to stop saying that... I love you too" the Goth said before taking Tori's face in her hands and leaning to her face to kiss her. Tori wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's back and smiled happily against her mouth before Jade's tongue quickly started asking for entrance to her lips. Tori chuckled a bit while opening her mouth letting her fiancée deepen the kiss.

_**THE END**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Just a short fluffy chapter set some days after special chapter 7 the one that introduced Tori and Jade as a married couple with two daughters.**

**Special n. 12**

Tori woke up with a start in her bed because of the loud sound of a thunder. Her eyes blew open as she released a little gasp. She soon felt an arm wrapping around her waist and a body snuggling closer to her back.

"Shhh... It's just a thunderstorm babygirl" Jade told her kissing her on the neck.

Tori smiled "I hate thunderstorms... But luckily I have my wife here with me to keep me safe" she said.

"Of course" Jade replied before kissing her again on the neck, then she continued "I thought I made you love thunderstorms though... Remember that time we...?

"Yep... How can I forget one of the best sex of my life?" Tori interjected. Jade smiled proudly while Tori continued "But I still hate sleeping during thunderstorms" Jade started caressing Tori's bare legs. Tori was wearing a pretty short night robe of a golden color. Jade had also a similar robe but of a light blue color. "You don't have to sleep, you know we can do something else, if you're not too tired... These endless legs of yours are always a turn on to me..." Jade said while her hand was going up her wife's legs and between her thighs. Tori smiled and turned in the bed so that she was now facing Jade "Ok babe, but before we do it you know I like to be romanced a little" Tori said wrapping her arms around Jade's neck. "Oh I'm going to romance your pussy very good... trust me" Jade replied. Tori chuckled before she kissed Jade on the lips. They were kissing for a few minutes while the thunderstorm was still pretty loud. Jade was touching everything of Tori's body. At one point Tori wrapped one of her legs around Jade's midsection and her wife started caressing her thigh when they heard their bedroom's door blew open. They immediately pulled apart and saw their younger daughter on the door looking scared and with her husky puppy in her arms. "Mama Tori, mama Jade can I sleep with you tonight? The thunderstorm is scaring me and Lucky so much..." she said with a shaky voice.

"Lola darling, there's nothing to be afraid of, how many times I told you that? We are safe here at home. Let me get you to bed and..." Jade was saying while trying to get up from the bed but Tori stopped her grabbing one of her arms and dragging her back to their bed. Then Tori looked at their daughter and said "Honey, of course you can sleep with us tonight come here!" she said motioning to her to jump on the bed "Yay! Thanks mommy" Lola said "Alright but the dog doesn't come in bed with us" Jade said to their daughter. Lola nodded as she put Lucky on the ground before jumping on the bed between them and getting under the sheets. Tori immediately hugged her daughter who hugged her back. They did an eskimo kiss with their noses and both started to giggle. In the meantime Lucky jumped on the bed too and set himself at their feet. Jade looked at him and shook her head then looked back at Tori and Lola who were still laughing. Tori had started to tickle their daughter.

"You're spoiling her, Tori, first the dog then all those toys after you came back from your tour and now you let her sleep in our bed... with the dog. Do you even know how to say 'no' sometimes?" Jade said at some point even though she was smiling looking at them.

"I'm just loving our little girl!" Tori said chuckling with her daughter before stopping tickling her and saying "Maybe it's better if we go see if Jen is ok too..." she said but Lola quickly replied her "I went to her room but she was sleeping... I don't know how she can sleep with all these terrible noises..." Lola said. Tori smiled "Reminds me of someone who can sleep with loud and scary noises too..." she looked towards Jade "Remember that time in Yerba sweetie?" Tori asked her. Jade smirked "Of course... Those warzone's sounds were so relaxing" she said chuckling. Tori shook her head smiling "Freak" she said jokingly at some point. "Your sister used to call me like that all the time. She still does sometimes" Jade said to Tori.

"Aunt Trina?" Lola asked to her mothers.

"Yeah... The ugly and annoying aunt Trina" Jade replied still chuckling.

"Jade!" Tori scolded her wife.

"I think aunt Trina is nice..." Lola said confused.

"Of course honey, mama Jade was just joking... Right mama Jade?" Tori said looking towards her.

"Sure, of course" Jade said but as soon as her daughter looked away from her she shook her head no to Tori silently mouthing 'I wasn't'. The Latina rolled her eyes before she kissed her daughter on the head.

"Time to sleep now Lola, I promise you'll be safe with us in our bed, so you can sleep without any worries" Tori said hugging Lola tightly.

"Thanks mom, you're the best" Lola said smiling and giving Tori a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yeah? she is the best huh? Ok" Jade said pretending to look offended. Tori chuckled as Lola turned towards Jade and kissed her on the cheek too "You're also the best mama Jade, I love you both... You're the best moms in the world!" she said. Jade smiled and looked towards Tori who was also grinning at her. Jade leaned closer to Tori and kissed her on the mouth. Their daughter clapped her hands happily seeing her mothers kissing. After they pulled apart they all went to sleep. The thunderstorm's intensity was decreasing and their daughter quickly fell asleep. Lucky seemed asleep too at their feet. Tori and Jade were still awake though. At some point Tori whispered to her wife "Jade? You awake?"

"No I'm asleep" Jade joked.

"Oh ok then..." Tori said smiling.

"Come on... tell me babe" Jade continued.

"I was thinking about..." Tori started but Jade immediately interrupted her "...Going downstairs to make love, while Lola sleeps here?"

"No!" Tori replied muffling a laugh with an hand on her mouth before continuing "What if our baby wakes up and doesn't find us?" she said.

"Right, too bad though..." Jade whispered.

"Come on darling... We did it in the pool yesterday while the girls were at school... Remember when I threw my bikini at you and then jumped in your embrace while wrapping my legs around your waist, before you started to touch..." Tori replied smiling but she was interrupted again from her wife.

"Tori you better stop reminding me of what we did in the pool because otherwise I would practically drag you downstairs to do it again right now!" Jade said a bit more loudly.

Tori chuckled "Ok sorry babe... Just wait till tomorrow alright?" she said

"Alright... What were you thinking of then?" Jade asked her.

"I was thinking back when we were in high school, when we went to Yerba... That was the first time we slept together you know..." Tori said.

"Yeah... Too bad that between us there were your sister and Cat that time" Jade replied.

"And Robbie..." Tori continued.

"Yeah..." Jade said before smirking "It's amazing to think that now we sleep together every night... We actually did something more than sleeping most of the nights we spent together ever since our very first date" she continued with a sly smile on her face.

"True... What is even more amazing is that now we have our own daughter sleeping between us..." Tori replied while caressing her daughter's face lightly while she was sleeping peacefully in her embrace.

"I know right... She looks like a little angel... Just like her mother" Jade said while caressing her daughter's back and then looking up at Tori who smiled at her and leaned her face to Jade to kiss her again.

"Love you babe" Tori said.

"Me too beautiful" Jade replied. After that Tori gently released her daughter from her embrace and started to stand up from the bed. Jade looked at her "Changed your mind about going downstairs?" she said with a seductive tone of voice.

Tori smiled "No baby... I said tomorrow. Now I want to go see if Jennifer is ok. Lola said she was fine but still... I want to hold her in my arms too at least for a few minutes while she is asleep, you know, like I used to do when she was little. I missed both of these cuties so much while I was in tour" she said looking at Lola.

"You just missed them?" Jade teased her.

"I think I already showed you many times how much I missed you too love... every day since I got back home" Tori replied still smiling.

Jade chuckled "Of course... I was joking. Go, I will stay with our little one" she said to her wife before hugging Lola.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Tori said while their dog, Lucky, lifted his head to look at her while she was leaving the bedroom.

When she arrived to her older daughter's room Tori opened the door trying to be as silent as she could "Jen?" she whispered but received no response. She approached Jennifer who was sleeping with her back turned towards the her. She was breathing regularly and seemed deep asleep. Tori tenderly smiled looking at her and sat on the bed next to her daughter and then decided to lay on the bed with her for a bit. Tori hugged her with one arm and started caressing her long hair lightly with her other hand, before she kissed the back of her head.

"Love you so much honey" she whispered to her ear. She couldn't see it but Jennifer was smiling with her eyes closed ever since she heard her mother entering her room. At one point Jen turned towards her in her embrace and kissed her mom on the cheek surprising Tori who thought she was asleep.

"Love you too mom" she said while hugging her back. Tori smiled widely while embracing her daughter even more tightly. They fell asleep like that that night.

**THE END**


	30. Chapter 30

**Back in the past again... Set before Tori and Jade's 100 days kiss during their first three months together.**

**Special n. 13**

That evening Tori and Jade were on the couch of the Latina's living room. Tori was in her pajamas already and had her glasses on to read a book while lying on the couch, her legs up on the backrest while her head was on Jade's thighs. The Goth was watching the TV while distractly playing with some locks of her girlfriend's long hair. At some point Tori heard Jade releasing a frustrated groan. The Latina looked up at her smiling while putting her book away before asking "Honey, you are still thinking about the Pearpad satellite that took a picture of our school while you were picking your nose at lunch?" Jade immediately glared at her so Tori was quick to correct herself "Sorry... while you were scratching your nose?" Jade looked back at the TV and replied "Yeah... Cat and the others better keep their mouth shut if they care for their own good. I wasn't picking my nose anyway..."

"Of course Jade... But even if you were you wouldn't look any less sexy or badass to me, you know that right?" Tori told her still smiling.

"I know but I just wasn't ok? Let's stop talking about it..." Jade said.

"Ok babe... would you kiss your Tori now?" Tori asked while winking at her and licking her lips to look seductive.

Jade smiled and leaned her face on Tori's, on her legs kissing her girlfriend upside down for several minutes. Jade's long dark hair were falling all over Tori's face while she was kissing her. During the kiss Jade started to massage one of Tori's boobs from above her shirt, under the blanket she had on her while laying on the couch. At some point Tori released the kiss turning her face to one side to be able to whisper to Jade's ear "Baby, my mom is right there" she said motioning with her head to the other sofa on the opposite side of the room where her mother was sitting with her phone in her hands. She was smiling while texting. Jade looked over to Holly "She doesn't seem to mind us" she said squeezing Tori's boob a little. Tori smiled while releasing a light gasp in surprise at her girlfriend's gentle but firm grip on her right breast.

Her mother heard her. "Girls..." Holly said in that moment but without looking up from her phone. Tori felt herself blushing and immediately pushed Jade's hand away sitting down on the couch. Jade covered her mouth with an hand to muffle a chuckle, while Tori still embarassed was asking her mom "So... what are you doing always with the phone mom?"

"Oh nothing, darling, just texting with Gary..." she replied

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Gary?" Jade asked her girlfriend with a low tone of voice.

"Yeah... My father's patrol partner, my mom and him are friends... Very good friends actually... Sometimes I wonder if my dad should be worried about it" Tori whispered to her girlfriend.

Jade shook her head "Oh come on, you know your parents' marriage is very solid" she told her.

"Yeah, I guess..." Tori replied smiling too.

In the meantime Trina was in the kitchen opening a box with a trophy inside.

"Yes finally! My trophy!" she announced happily. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What for?" her mother asked her older daughter.

"To put it in my bedroom!" Trina said.

"But what is the trophy for?" Jade asked her.

"None of your business, Jade" Trina replied.

"You bought it from 'Trophies-dot-com' with mom's credit card didn't you Trina?" Tori asked her sister while shaking her head.

Jade laughed "Oh my god, what a loser!" she said

"I'm not a loser, you freak!" Trina told her a bit angrily.

"Yes you are! And pathetic too!" Jade replied to her girlfriend's sister, still laughing

"Well at least I don't pick my nose like a child!" Trina replied starting to chuckle.

Jade's smile froze on her face as she turned both serious and embarassed.

"Do you still pick your nose Jade?" Tori's mom asked her.

Jade blushed lightly "No! I never did! I was just scratching it from the outside like this!" she said mimicking the gesture and scratching her nostril a couple of times, before looking back at Trina "Who told you that?!" Jade yelled at her. Then she turned to look at Tori angrily. Her girlfriend looked back at her in disbelief "Do you really think I would have done that?" Tori said, while Jade looked at Trina again "Then who? Speak Trina!"

"Cat can't keep a secret for long duh... Everyone at school saw your pic by now!" Trina replied.

"Dammit! That redhead girl is so freaking dumb!" Jade said while furiously standing up and walking to the door. Tori stood up aswell grabbing her by the elbow before she could open the door "Jade calm down! You know how Cat is, I'm sure she didn't do that on purpose, promise me you won't hurt her, ok?"

"I can't promise you that right now" Jade was saying when someone rang the doorbell. Jade opened the door angrily, yelling "What?!".

A scared André took a step back "Sorry, is it a bad moment?"

"Yes!" "No..." Jade and Tori said at the same time. André looked at both of them confused "Maybe it's better if I come another time..." the boy said, but Tori shook her head "Don't worry André, it's nothing, what's up?"

"Well I needed some inspiration to write my song for Koojezy you know? But my crazy grandma doesn't let me concentrate... So what do you think if..."

"You want to write your song at my house?" the Latina asked him

"You're ok with that?" the boy asked

"Sure why not? What are friends for?" Tori replied.

"Thank you chica!" André said starting to carry some bags with his stuff inside the Vega's house.

Tori and Jade looked at him incredulous and confused, while André was entering the house greeting Tori's mom who also had the same confused look on her face while looking at his bags. "Tori can I talk you for a bit?" Jade said to her girlfriend who nodded, telling her mom she was outside before closing the door. Jade practically dragged Tori pulling her by an arm to talk to her in the Vega's alleyway.

"What the hell? Is he moving to your house? And you just let him?!" Jade asked the Latina.

"I didn't know he was planning about staying here for more than a couple of hours!" Tori replied her.

"Well go tell him he can't stay, or I will throw him out your house myself!" Jade told her

"Oh come on, André is a good friend of mine I can't do that, and you know you have nothing to worry about..." Tori was saying but Jade crossed her arms "No I don't know..." she said. Tori looked at her offended "Are you saying you don't trust me?" Tori asked her.

Jade looked away and just replied "No..."

"Was that a 'No I wasn't saying that' or a 'No I don't trust you'? and think carefully before you reply Jade" Tori said to her girlfriend.

"I trust you ok? But I still don't like the idea of my girlfriend's best friend spending the night at her house" Jade answered her.

Tori smiled while uncrossing the Goth's arms and hugging her "Jade, darl... He is here just to work on his song, and if he wants to sleep at my house he will have to stay on the couch... You are the only one who have the access to my bed babe, you know that" the Latina said winking at her girlfriend "Oh that's for sure!" Jade said trying to sound still mad but she couldn't stop a wide smile that was spreading on her face at her girlfriend's words while Tori was leaning her lips to hers. They tongue kissed for about a couple of minutes before they pulled apart looking at each others smiling. After a bit Tori said "Now promise me you will drive safely to your house and that you won't go to Cat's place to scare her to death or to shave her head clean like you did some months ago?".

Jade laughed at that "Ok... But that will cost you another kiss" she said.

Tori smiled "Deal" she said kissing her again. This time their kiss got more heated and Jade started to squeeze Tori's ass while Tori's hands were cupping the Goth's boobs. After several minutes Jade pulled away. "Let's go to my car Tori... You are so hot, I have to make you mine right now!"

Tori chuckled "You think I'm hot even in my pajama?"

"Yes! I want you so badly! Don't you want me too?" Jade asked her girlfriend pushing a leg between Tori's thighs and against her vagina. Tori moaned but smirked and responded staring to touch Jade's pussy from above her pants with an hand between her legs. Jade's eyes went as she gasped both surprised and turned on, Tori chuckled "See how much I want you too, gorgeous?" the Latina said before Jade grinned and started hoisting her up from her legs. Tori wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist giggling. Jade was carrying her girlfriend to her car when Tori said "I just hope my mom won't come outside to search for me"

"And I hope our screams of pleasure won't reach your house" Jade replied making her girlfriend laugh. Then Jade opened her car's door placing Tori on the backseat and getting inside too, before locking the doors. After that, the two girls immediately started to undress to make love in the Goth's car.

/

More than an hour (of sex) later Tori returned to her house smiling from Jade's car. She had tousled hairs, her glasses unsteady on her nose and Jade's jacket on instead of her pajamas shirt (that they were somehow not able to find in the Goth's car after their passionate love making). The only person still in her living room was André who was playing a song at her piano. He stopped when he saw the Latina entering

"Hey Tori, your mother and Trina went to bed about half an hour ago... You and Jade made up I guess" he said noticing Tori's look. Tori blushed furiously "Oh, hmmm... we didn't really had a fight we just needed to... talk" she said turning even redder while André was grinning at her like a mad man "Yeah, sure... Talk..." he said smirking while looking at Tori who was wearing Jade's black leather jacket "Let's just say I know how to deal with my girlfriend" she said. "Oh, I can imagine..." the boy said winking at her. Tori looked away from him, embarassed trying to change subject "So, hmmm... Do you need a pillow or blankets to sleep on the couch?"

"Your mother already gave me those" he said motioning to one sofa where a blanket and a pillow were placed, before continuing "...but I think I will spend most of the night trying to make my song anyway"

"Alright, well I'm going to bed now, I feel tired..." Tori said

André smiled again "I bet! Night Tori" he replied chuckling.

Tori still blushing waved at him before running upstairs to her room.

/

One morning, several days later Tori and Jade were talking in the Goth's car during their travel back home from school. Tori had her eyes closed. She was very tired. Jade looked over to her girlfriend.

"I'm so glad you finally threw André out of your house, Tori. He didn't make you sleep for almost a whole week by playing his damn song every night... And I don't like to see my babygirl looking so tired" the Goth said to her.

Tori's eyes blew open as she started to look at herself worried in the rearview mirror "Do you think I look bad? Shoot! I knew I should have put more make up on today ..." she said

Jade rolled her eyes "You look beautiful Tori... You always do. You could never look bad babe, just tired" she said.

Tori looked at her grateful "Thank you... I swear living with that boy is impossible... He made me, my mom and my sister very mad when he ate our family pot pie all by himself. That was the last straw, after that, I had to threw him out. Now I hope I can finally get some sleep tonight"

"You should have just slept at my house these days like I told you when all this André thing started" Jade replied.

"I would have loved that, but then Trina would've complained that my parents don't let her do the same with Beck..." Tori said.

"Your sister is a real cun..." Jade started to tell her

"Jade... Remember she is also your sister-in-law now" Tori interrupted her.

Jade rolled her eyes again "Don't remind me... I will never understand how you two can be sisters. Maybe you inherited all the good genes from your parents while she got all the obnoxious ones!" she said which made Tori laugh before kissing her on the cheek.

"Anyway André promised me he won't play late at night when he will come over to my house later..." Tori said but Jade cut her off "What? I thought you had threw him out?"

"Yeah but since he played his song all the time at my house these days, it got stuck in my head and when Kojeezy didn't like my song, I started to play his, and he liked it... André was mad at me for 'stealing' his song so I proposed him to write the lyrics together at my house after school. That way we can both take credits for it with Kojeezy" Tori explained.

"So he will be at your house again today? Fucking great" Jade said tightening her grip on the wheel.

"Do I have to start calling you JJJ, babe?" Tori asked her smiling.

"JJJ? The annoying newspaper's guy from Spider-Man?" Jade asked confused, turning to look at her girlfriend

Tori started to chuckle "No!... Jelly jealous Jade!" Tori replied chuckling.

Jade looked at her angrily "Call me that again and I will kick your butt as soon as we arrive to your house Vega!"

Tori laughed more "Sorry babe but this jealousy of yours is ridiculous, I thought I already showed you that you're the only one I want that night, in the backseat of this car" she said.

Jade's face relaxed as she smiled thinking back at that night. Tori saw her and started to caress her thigh "Besides you can just stay with us today like you've done most of the time this week and just see by yourself once more that you have nothing to worry about, André and I are just good friends".

"No, I have to go to the dentist today... Also I trust you baby" Jade said looking towards Tori who smiled at her and quickly kissed her on the lips before Jade turned towards the road again smirking and continued to drive her girlfriend to her house.

/

Later that evening Tori was wearing an old lady wig, acting crazy to pretend to be André's grandma, cause in the end the boy realized that he was able to have inspirations to write lyrics for a song, only when he had his grandma acting like crazy around him, so Tori decided to act like her to make him 'concentrate' for their song. At some point though Tori noticed her girlfriend, Jade spying on them from her backdoor's glass door. Tori pretended to not have noticed her, but then she approached her backdoor cautiously and suddenly opened it making Jade jump back from the door with a start.

"Jesus Vega! What the hell are you doing?" she said

"I should be the one to ask you that Jade... Were you spying on me? I thought you said you trusted me!" Tori said looking a bit hurt.

"Yeah well... I'm sorry Tori... I couldn't help it... Did you really had to dress so sexy while in André's presence though?" Jade asked her while looking at the Latina up and down.

"I'm just wearing a casual shirt and a pair of shorts!" Tori said trying to sound mad, but her smile for the compliment she just received from her girlfriend was betraying her.

"Yeah, a pair of shorts that expose basically everything of your sexy long legs" Jade replied crossing her arms.

Tori smile grew wider on her face "Jade I love how much you care about me... But you know that I often dress like this when I'm at home... Also do you really think I was trying to look sexy with this old woman's wig on my head?" she asked her girlfriend taking the wig off her head. Jade laughed.

"Well to me you still look sexy with it" Jade replied.

Tori chuckled "Come here silly" she said throwing the wig on her kitchen's table and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck while Jade was pulling her closer by the hips to kiss her on the mouth. They were kissing from so long that at some point André called out for the Latina "Tori come on! We do this song or what?"

Tori and Jade pulled apart and the Latina replied "Just a sec!" Then she turned towards Jade again "Come in babe, we could use your help to make our song!" Tori said to the Goth girl who nodded and entered her girlfriend house.

/

Tori and André's song turned out to be very good. They named it 'Faster than boys', but unfortunately even though they were able to impress Kojeezy they failed his 'baby test' which consisted in performing their song without making his baby cry.

Tori was very disappointed about that but luckily Jade was able to make her feel better soon, as she dressed very sexy that day since the Pearpad satellite would have taken another picture of their school that morning. Jade wanted to erase from everyone's memory the previous picture of her that looked to be picking her nose. In fact in the new picture the satellite would have taken she was dressed with a beautiful and short dark red dress and was passionately kissing her girlfriend, Tori. Not even Robbie running away from a bee was able to ruin that pic this time, since Tori and Jade were in a tight embrace during their kiss...

/

A week later Jade was again a slightly jealous of her girlfriend's friendship with André. Tori and her were talking about it while walking hand in hand to Jade's car after school.

"I just don't understand... Why do you want to work at 'Yotally Togurt' with Harris?" Jade was asking the Latina.

"Cause I want to make some money, duh... Jade, you're not still jealous of him right, babe?" Tori asked her girlfriend smiling and squeezing her hand lightly.

"No!... It's just... You know I could buy you everything you want!" Jade told her.

"You buy me enough stuff already, what if I also want to buy you something nice every now and then?" Tori replied.

"You don't need to buy me anything Vega... Just let me find you naked in my bed and I will be more than happy" Jade countered.

Tori laughed "Oh I know that very well... But anyway it's just for one day, and his boss promised me one hundred bucks if I'm able to give out one thousands berry balls for him!"

Jade relaxed "Ok then... Will you make it in time to sing your song for the Cow Wow party at school tonight?" she asked her.

"Of course! I will text you after work to come pick me up, ok darling?"

"Sure... You better wear the cowgirl-hawaian outfit that I bought for you Tori" Jade told her.

Tori smiled "Yes ma'am!" she replied.

Jade smirked "Can't wait to hear the final version you and André chose for 'Here's 2 Us'" she said.

Tori smiled widely "And I can't wait to make you hear our song! And later we can have our own party at your house if you want... You know, just like we did few months ago after you sang at the Full Moon Jam..." Tori said with a sultry tone of voice.

Jade smirked "Can't wait" she said before kissing Tori on the cheek and opening her car.

/

Later that night Jade was in her car waiting for Tori in the parking lot of 'Yotally Togurt' when she saw André carrying someone with a weird looking outfit in his arms. The person she was carrying looked like a girl even though her face was hidden from a strange looking hat. Jade immediately pulled out of her car and run towards them.

"Harris! What's going on here?" the Goth yelled at him. André stopped placing the girl he was carrying in his arms, down to her feet. She still had her face covered from her hat.

"This girl you were carrying better not be my girlfriend, André!" Jade continued

"Actually, it's her... but wait Jade, listen!" he quickly added seeing Jade furious expression. He took Tori's hat and wig off her head revealing the Latina's face covered in purple looking yogurt. Jade looked at her confused. "Tori what happened to you?" she asked her girlfriend taking her face between her hands.

"Don't worry it's nothing, I'll tell you everything later just help me clean myself from all this yogurt now ok babe?" Tori asked her girlfriend who replied "Sure, come with me" Jade said taking her hand. But before going away Jade looked over to André again "Regardless of what happened, I'm the only one who can carry my Tori like that, get it André?" she said serious.

André quickly nodded "Of course, I was just trying to help _your _Tori" he said marking the word 'your'.

"Are you mocking me Harris?" Jade asked him challenging.

"No, of course not! See you girls later I have to go get ready for the Cow Wow too" the boy said before practically run towards his car.

Tori laughed "I love how possessive you are Jade... But really he was just helping me to get out from an embarassing situation, see?" Tori said showing Jade the inside of her outfit's hat that was full of the berry balls she had to give to the clients, and that they had started to melt, dripping cream all over her face.

After Jade helped Tori to clean herself up and get ready for the Cow Wow at her house, the Latina told her the whole story of what happened. Apparently André's boss wanted her to wear an ugly looking outfit to give to his clients even uglier looking berry balls that no one wanted and to be able to give them all in time for the Cow Wow and receive her payment she had to hid most of them by sticking them in her hat. When he was about to pay her though the berry balls started to melt, covering her face in purple cream. Her and André were able to make him believe that it was just mascara coiling from her face because of her tears of joy, since Tori pretended to cry from happiness after receiving her first payment. That's why the boy had to carry her out of the store like that to get out of there as fast as possible to not make his boss find out what Tori had really done. Jade had laughed a lot when she learned the full story.

/

Later on after Tori and André performed 'Here's 2 Us' which was a success at the Cow Wow, Tori and Jade went to the Goth's house to have their own 'party', like they agreed. Tori was smiling widely the whole travel to her girlfriend's house. She knew they would have had sex for the rest of the night, and now she also had the money to buy her girlfriend a necklace with a nice golden pendant. The pendant she wanted to buy was a small replica of Tawny's scissors (the protagonist of the movie The Scissoring), but she also wanted to make their names engraved on the blades. Tori knew Jade would have loved that for their three months anniversary.

**_THE END_**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm back with another special chapter! This one takes place early during Tori and Jade's relationship. It's a filler chapter taking place during chapter 11, to give more insight on Jade and Tori's relationship, it also contains a lot of sexual stuff.**

**Special n. 14**

Tori and Jade were sitting next to each other in Sikowitz's class like always ever since they started dating. Some people were still staring and gaping at them every now and then, seeing them getting along, kissing, holding hands, talking and smiling at each other. Afterall they were together from a week only. In that moment Jade was listening to the teacher with crossed arms while resting one of her legs on one of Tori's thighs while the Latina was a bit more distracted, since she was playing with the colored stripe in her girlfriend's hair. That day the Goth's colored locks of hair were purple matching Tori's shirt much to the younger Vega girl's amusement. She couldn't get enough of admiring her girlfriend's beauty.

"You're so beautiful love... I wish we had more classes together... Did I ever told you that I love the way you do your make up, Jade? Your eyes are simply mesmerizing. You look such a tough girl... Yet so sexy... my kind of girl" Tori was saying. Jade glanced at her smiling and winked but didn't reply her as she turned her attention back to the crazy teacher who was talking about acting and occasionally drinking from his coconut. At one point Tori started to caress her girlfriend's nylon covered leg. Jade felt shivers of pleasure at that simple touch as she turned to her girlfriend again but this time was unable to restrain herself from grabbing Tori's face with both hands and kissing her.

"Jade, Tori! Pay attention! I swear I don't know how you two could pretend to not like each others for so long while now you seem practically glued to one another instead!" Sikowitz said at some point, while the two girls pulled apart. "Sorry" Tori muttered a bit embarassed. Jade just glared at the teacher for a bit and looked away.

/

After school Tori and Jade walked hand in hand to Cat's locker to talk to the redhead.

"Oh hi Jori!" Cat greeted them smiling widely.

"Hi kitty Cat!" Tori replied happily while Jade yelled at her "Catarina Valentine, stop calling us that!" Jade yelled at her

Cat looked at Goth pouting.

"Come on Jadey be nice!" Tori told her girlfriend squeezing her hand a little

"And you don't call me 'Jadey', you know I don't like to be called like that either, Vega!" Jade told the Latina.

"You also said you didn't like being called 'babe' but I've changed your mind... _babe_" Tori teased her.

Jade rolled her eyes "Whatever, we were here to ask Cat something remember?"

Tori laughed "See Cat? We are together from only a week but I've already tamed this lioness a little" she said looking at her girlfriend

Cat giggled

"Vega!" Jade yelled at Tori, starting to be irritated.

"Alright alright! So Cat we were here to ask you for a favor..." Tori started

"Oh you want me to call you today after school to pretend with your father that I'm inviting you to a sleepover at my place while you spend the night with Jade again?" Cat asked in her usual innocent voice.

Tori turned a bit pink on her cheeks "Yeah... I'm sorry I know this is the third time I ask you to do that this week, but... you know it's our first week together so Jade and I wanted to... spend the night together, alone and..."

"... fuck" Jade unexpectedly added

Cat released a little squeak and pointed her index finger towards Jade "Swear!" she said

"JADE!" Tori yelled at her girlfriend turning red all over her face

Jade just shrugged and laughed.

"Why did you have to be so rude?" Cat asked her friend

"That's just what we will do tonight" Jade simply replied.

Tori looked mad at her for a moment but Cat spoke first "You two will be rude tonight?" she said with a perplex expression on her face looking between her two friends. Jade rolled her eyes exasperated "Oh my god, Cat... Seriously? Are you even real?" the Goth asked her. Cat looked at her a bit offended "What's that supposed to mean?" the redhead asked while Jade continued "I was telling you that me and Tori are going to... ouch" she said but was interrupted by Tori who dig her nails in her hand and interjected "... Celebrate our love... So can you call me this afternoon to pretend to invite me at your house Cat? I'll text you when my dad is around"

"Sure Tor, anything for a friend!" Cat said motioning with her arm towards Tori to tell her that she wanted an hug, Tori smiled embracing the little redhead "Aw thanks Cat!" she said. They were hugging from a few seconds when Jade said "Ok enough now, let my girlfriend go..." she said and then Cat and Tori pulled apart. "You want an hug too Jade?" Cat asked the Goth "No thanks, I'm good" Jade quicky said before dragging Tori away with her. The Latina waved at Cat with an apologetic smile on her face before following her girlfriend. While Tori and Jade were walking towards the Goth's car in the school's parking lot Tori spoke "Are you try to traumatize Cat? She doesn't need to know what we will do tonight"

"Instead I think she does... I mean the girl's almost 17, it's time for her to grow the fuck up" Jade replied.

"Jade! I'm also not a big fan of swearing, you know... And let poor Cat be, she is so innocent..." Tori said.

"Too innocent..." Jade added.

"Yeah but you know who will be the furthest thing from 'innocent' there is, tonight babe? Me..." Tori told Jade with a seductive tone of voice.

Jade looked at her with lust in her eyes "Oh I know that you're not innocent anymore from a week now Vega... Looking forward for tonight." she said smirking. Tori smiled at her and looked around in the parking lot to make sure no one one was looking towards them in that moment. Then Tori leaned her face to Jade's who closed her eyes expecting a kiss, but instead Tori took a big lick of her face from her chin to her cheek. Jade eyes opened immediately looking at Tori, feeling both surprised and turned on while Tori was giggling. "Oh the things I will do to you tonight Vega..." Jade said before kissing Tori and opening her car's door for her to let her girlfriend get in.

/

**Later... that night at Jade's house**

"Oh my God! Yes! Yeeees! this feels so goood! Oooooh I love you Jade!" Tori was screaming trying to match Jade's thrusts who was on top of the Latina. One of Tori's legs was on Jade's shoulder while she was moving her hips back and forth with her womanhood frictioning Tori's center. It was the first time they were trying that position ever since they started dating and the pleasure both girls were feeling was almost unbearable. What the two girls liked the most was feeling so connected to each others as their most private areas were meeting in the most intimate of kisses. "Mmmmh Ahhhh, yes! Tori! I love you too... always have..." Jade moaned while her big boobs were bobbing up and down with each thrust. "Oh baby!" Tori responded feeling her head spinning with excitement from both the vision of Jade's sexy body in pure ecstasy on top of her and from what she was saying. They continued to shove their pussies together hearing a squishing noise from the juices they produced as they persisted "You like... this Tori? This is the sound... of our pussies... making love with each others" Jade said panting, which made Tori moan even louder "This...is... wonderful" the Latina was able to say while their feminine juices mixed in one another's openings like the love they shared. The girls felt in a bliss while Tori was clutching the sheets beneath her for dear life while Jade was holding on Tori's leg that was resting on her shoulder. At one point Jade felt closer than ever so she started bucking her hips against her lover's womanhood always faster to bring her to her orgasm too. "OHHH Jade I'm gonna come again!" Tori said with a loud voice

"Yeah! Come with me beautiful..." the Goth moaned in response.

"Oh yes! JADE!" Tori screamed as she came.

"TORI!" Jade responded a second later as she reached her climax too.

Both screamed each other's name as they slammed their pussies against each other as hard and fast as they possibly could, both finally cumming right on cue. They felt in heaven while they were slowing down their thrusts against one another until the last drop of their cum seeped out. Jade released one more moan of pleasure before collapsing on Tori's body who was panting with her eyes closed in pure pleasure. As she felt Jade naked body pressing against hers Tori hugged her girlfriend and kissed her on the head. Her hair were soft and sweaty, Tori smiled knowing that Jade would have never admitted that, since she hated to sweat. Tori also loved her girlfriend's apple shampoo. Jade hugged Tori back kissing one of her bare breasts while trying to catch her breath. "That was beautiful... Coming together like that... Simply amazing" the Goth said at one point. Tori giggled "You were amazing Jade" she said. Jade smiled proudly "Well I can't take all the credit... My girlfriend also happens to be so good in bed" she responded. "Yay! But I want to be the one on top next time" Tori exclaimed hugging Jade tighter and making her chuckle. "As you wish babygirl... Happy first week together" Jade replied.

"Happy first week to you too my love... I can't believe that we are together from only 7 days... It feels way more!" Tori said.

Jade smirked "Maybe it's because of all the sex we had almost every day since last friday baby"

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do it in your mother's bed! I feel so naughty, gosh..." Tori said looking around Jade's mom bedroom and blushing a bit.

Jade laughed loudly "You are naughty Vega... When we are in bed you just can't get enough of me, in fact check the time" she said motioning with her head to her mother's digital alarm clock on a near bedside table. It was 4:56 am. Tori's eyes went wide "We had sex for the whole night! Oh gosh, when did we went to bed, exactly?"

"I think it was about 9 pm when after dinner I carried you bridal style to my mom's bed" Jade said with a smirk "And after your initial protests about how wrong it was to have sex in her bed, as soon as we started and I made you come the first time you were so horny that you couldn't wait to pay me back... and then you couldn't even wait for me to catch my breath after each time you gave me an orgasm, as you just wanted to keep banging me over and over again. Then I eat you out for who knows how long until I decided that we had to come together one more time to end our night of wild sex in the best way possible, and... Yeah, that's how we lost track of the time" the Goth said laughing again after lifting her head and seeing Tori's embarassed face.

"You make our night of passion sound so dirty!" Tori said blushing even more.

"You say dirty, I say sexy" Jade replied.

Tori smiled "And anyway I don't remember you complaining about my eagerness, unless screaming 'Yes', 'Keep going' and 'You're driving me crazy!' is your way to complain" Tori said with a smug smile on her face.

"Well ye-ah, I already told you how unexpectedly good you are in bed Tori" Jade replied

"Oh so you thought I wouldn't have been good?" Tori said raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Jade looked up at her "No, but considering you were a virgin just a week ago, I say it's pretty fucking impressive how amazing you are between the sheets"

"Let's say I had probably the best teacher I could have hoped for" Tori said looking down at her girlfriend and kissing Jade on her head again.

"Oh yeah? Probably?" Jade said pretending to sound offended.

Tori rolled her eyes "Ok, definetely!"

Jade grinned "That's better... I'm still kind of proud that I was your first time Tori..."

"And I'm so happy that my first time was with you Jade, it was so special... Gonna hold that memory with me forever" Tori replied. Jade smiled happily as she leaned her head to the Latina to share one long french kiss with her girlfriend. The two girls tongues were caressing gently and slowly in their mouth until Tori pulled away to yawn.

Jade chuckled a little "Way to ruin the atmosphere, Vega"

"Sorry babe... I think I'm a little tired from all the sex we just had..."

"Only a little? We can continue you know..." Jade teased her.

"Oh shut up silly... I can barely feel my legs" Tori replied.

Jade laughed while circling Tori's left nipple with her index finger. "Did your father really believed that Cat wanted you to sleep at her house so many times this week?" she asked at some point.

"Yeah well he is used to me and her having sleepovers you know, and I told him she is scared from an horror movie she watched and doesn't want to sleep alone or leave her house at night" Tori answered her.

Jade chuckled "Good thinking Vega... I'm impressed... Not as impressed as I am from how good you are in bed but still..."

Tori smiled starting to caress Jade's back loving the feeling of her big boobs pressed against her body. She was thinking that she lost the count of how many times she touched, squeezed or sucked those two amazing breasts that night when Jade spoke again.

"Why don't you just tell your parents the truth... I mean they know about us already so what's the big deal of letting them know that you spend the night at my place so often?"

"My mom and my sister would be fine with that, but you know how my father is... He thinks of me as his little girl... And even if he is supportive and all I can see him looking still a bit shocked when he sees me kissing another girl, so for the moment it's better if he doesn't know that we do... more than that." Tori explained

"You think he secretely doesn't approve your relationship with me?"

"Of course not! He really likes you, but... I think he is still a bit surprised about me liking girls and all. But I know my dad, he just needs some time to get used to it... He is my daddy and he loves me no matter what" the Latina said happily

"Good" Jade replied thoughtful. Tori noticed that.

"What about your parents? You don't talk a lot about them... Will they be fine about you dating a girl?" Tori asked her girlfriend

"I don't care honestly... What we have is more important than their judgement" Jade said.

"Oh Jade... You're sweet. But to me it's really important to make a good impression on them" Tori told her

"Well then, maybe it's better if we don't tell my mom what we just did in her bed" Jade said smirking.

"Yeah about that, we're going to change the sheets and everything tomorrow before you take me home, obviously... You think your mother will notice?" Tori asked her girlfriend

"I doubt that, she spends so little time here that I don't think she will notice that we changed the sheets" Jade said trying to sound like she didn't care but Tori could hear an hint of sadness in her voice.

"Babe..." Tori tried cautiously "...You want to talk about it?"

Jade yawned "What do you think I would prefer at the moment, talking about my old mom or sleeping in my girlfriend's arms?" Jade asked her

Tori smiled "The latter I guess..."

"Exactly" Jade replied before pecking Tori on the lips one more time. The two lovers quickly fell asleep naked in each other's embrace.

/

The following morning after getting home and change into her comfy pajamas Tori was lying on her bed in her room and was already texting Jade

_**Babe you just left me at my house and I'm already missing you like crazy! I think I'm becoming addicted to you, your touch, your lips, your body... your sex... xox – T**_

Tori giggled. She knew that kind of text would have driven her girlfriend crazy, also she meant every word and was already looking forward for that night when they would have seen each other again, even if they would have hang out with their friends too, Tori was sure they would have found some alone time together just the two of them, so she wanted to sleep to be ready and full of energy since she still didn't quite recover from their previous night of passion. As she closed her eyes Tori heard someone clearing her throat. Tori sat up to see her mom on her doorstep "Good morning honey, can I come in?" she asked. "Of course mom" Tori said patting the bed to tell her to sit next to her. Holly sat next to her daughter and hugged her "My baby, you're growing up so fast!" she said. Tori hugged her back but looked at her a bit suspiciously "Yeah?" she said not knowing what to reply. When her mother let her go she said "So... It seems you didn't sleep much last night", Tori blushed but quickly looked away to hide it "Oh, you know, me and Cat watched some movies we both liked, then played some games and talked a lot, and we kinda lost track of the time..." her mother nodded smiling "Oh yeah, you said you had a sleepover at Cat's, sure" Holly said winking. Tori looked at her still blushing while in that moment Trina entered the room with her usual annoyed face "Oh please, cut the shits sis and give me back the black mini skirt and high heels you borrowed from me to impress Jade last night". Tori looked at her sister with a shocked and angry expression on her face. "Trina, language!" Holly scolded her daughter "Sorry ma!" Trina said while taking her stuff back from Tori's room and heading out. Tori felt herself blushing even more "Mom I..."

"Honey I know you were with Jade last night... It's ok really" Holly said.

Tori looked at her mom with relief and hugged her again "Oh mom I knew you would be ok with that, thank you" then her eyes blew open and she pulled away "You didn't tell dad didn't you?"

Holly laughed "No of course... I think it's still a bit too early for him to know that his younger daughter has a sex life now..."

"Ok stop right there mom" Tori said closing her eyes and raising an hand towards her mom.

Holly laughed "But still... I wanted to tell you not to exaggerate, I know you and Jade are so young and in love so it's natural that you like to explore each others..."

Tori stood up embarassed "Mom, oh my gosh this is so embarassing, besides we already had the talk years ago and since me and Jade are both girls I don't think you have anything to worry about"

"I know honey, but still, be careful and make sure to sleep more than a couple of hours when you have these 'sleepovers' at Jade's house ok?" she said mimicking quotation marks with her hands. Tori covered her face with her hands "Mom!" she exclaimed while Holly laughed again and stood up aswell to hug her younger daughter. In that moment Tori's father passed near the room "Hey what's up girls?" "Oh nothing David just having some girls talk with our daughter" Holly said releasing Tori who shyly smiled at her dad and nodded. As Holly went out of Tori's room she closed the door, but not before whispering to her daughter "Get some sleep now honey" and winking at her. Tori rolled her eyes, as she fell back to the bed, still blushing a bit. She checked her phone before going asleep and saw Jade's reply.

_**Hey sexy, I miss you too. From the moment you closed my car's door and saw you swing those sexy hips of yours while walking to your house, I can't wait to make you mine again, Love ya! - J**_

Tori smile was wide on her face as she replied

_**I luv you more! :* - T**_

And then she drifted off to sleep.

**THE END**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: This is a series of events that happen during and after the story of this fanfic to fill some of the gaps between the various chapters. Practically a summary that goes through the various phases of their relationship. Enjoy!**

**Special n. 15**

_***Girlfriends***_

Jade was in her room lying on her bed on the stomach, her legs up in the air, while she was checking Tori's TheSlap page on her laptop. She couldn't help it. She was a possessive girlfriend. She used to do the same with Beck, the only difference now was that instead of scaring away the light headed girls who were crushing on him, leaving stupid comments on his photos now she had to worry about the perverted boys who were constantly trying to hit on the Latina. They seemed to have been increased in number by tenfold ever since Tori came out as a lesbian. Not to mention the girls... There were not many declared lesbians at their school (as far as Jade knew) but somehow ever since Tori had come out, some girls she barely knew had started to be a little too nice with the compliments on the comment section of her photos. Jade didn't like it one bit. In fact after what had happened with Meredith, she knew that she couldn't let her guard down with girls neither. Tori kept telling Jade that she was ridiculous for being so jealous since it was clear to everyone that she only had eyes for her. But Jade was thinking that it was easy for her to speak like that since no one (boy or girl) dared to leave such comments on the Goth's profile (except Sinjin but only rarely) cause everyone was afraid to death of her, so Tori didn't have to worry about that. But she could see how jealous Tori could get when someone was looking in her direction when she used to dress particularly sexy. Some days, and especially during their dates, Jade used to dress up like that on purpose just to see protective/jealous Tori make an appearance. Jade smiled. Beck had never been much jealous of her so she liked to have some fun with Tori on this regard and to feel like she belonged to her.

That day Tori had to go visit her grandma with her family, so her and Jade couldn't see each others that afternoon. For that reason Jade had decided to make the best of the time they would have spent together at school that morning by having some fun with her in the Janitor's closet. They made out for the whole lunch break, kissing passionately, and touching each others body. She could still feel Tori's hands tangled in her hair or squeezing her boobs through her shirt. And she could still taste an hint of her cherry lipgloss on her own lips while licking them. It was not the first time they spent lunch break making out in the janitor's closet at school, but much to Jade's disappointment they never had sex there. Tori was too much of a prude to go all the way through while at school, she told her that she didn't like to constantly have to worry about being caught, which for Jade was a huge turn on instead. Even though Tori firmly told Jade 'no sex at school' the Goth was sure that she would have convinced her to do it in the janitor's closet, in the bath or in an empty class sooner or later. Afterall she convinced her to have sex in the girls bath of a dancing club one time, Jade thought smirking.

_She couldn't resist me after our so erotic dance... Dirty dancing got nothing on us_

Jade was thinking. That time she had to put an hand on Tori's mouth to muffle her moans while she was fingering her with an hand under her skirt in one of the bath's stalls, since other women were entering the bath.

_She came fast and sharp... three consecutive times and after that we came back to her house and slept together... After she practically worshipped my vagina with her oh, so talented tongue..._

Jade kept thinking smiling. In that moment she received a text. It was Tori of course.

_Speaking of the devil... Well... Thinking... And of a very sexy devil_

Jade thought. She couldn't restrain her happiness one bit seeing her girlfriend's contact pop up on her Pearphone screen.

**_Hey boo! What's up? :* ;) xo – T_**

**_Hey gorgeous, still at your grandma's? - J _**Jade replied

**_Yea! I love grandma Lola, I talked her about you! She can't wait to meet you! - T_**

**_I could have come today, you know if someone invited me :/ - J_**

**_Omg sorry, I didn't think about it! - T_**

**_Wow thanks for having such a great consideration of your girlfriend Vega – J_**

**_You know that's not true! You are my first thought when I woke up and my last one when I go to sleep, you know that! Again sorry, next time you come with us for sure! You're not mad at me aren't you? - T_**

Jade grinned as she decided to make fun of her girlfriend with her reply.

**_No, Vega I'm just dating another person today, since you're not available – J_**

**_Haha... Not funny, you know I would kill whoever even tries to hit on my girl – T_**

Jade chuckled

**_LMFAO now I have to do it for real cause I want to see you do it! Psycho Tori... I bet you would be hot af - J_**

**_Oh shut up you creep... So what are you really doing? - T_**

**_What do you think you goof? I'm in my room bored to death and missing you like crazy – J_**

**_Awwww baby! We saw each others this morning at school! - T_**

**_That was probably enough for you but not for me... You left me all hot and bothered. I think I will probably have to take care of me by myself, if you know what I mean ;) - J_**

Jade typed chuckling, but she wasn't completely joking.

**_No! That's my job! Also you just want me for sex? :/ - T_**

**_No, I just want to spend every day of my life with you – J_**

**_Awwwwwwwwwwwwww Honey! That's what I want too 3 :* xoxo – T_**

That's what Jade wanted to hear, she thought while reading that text. Now she was sure that if she would have proposed to Tori, she would have accepted. Their first year anniversary was coming up, so she would have had had the perfect occasion to pop up the question...

**_*Brides*_**

The day finally came. The two young women were ready to make the commitment of forever. Same sex couples weddings had just become legal in the United States so that they could be legally registered as wives. The place they chose for their marriage was a beautiful resort next to the beach in Santa Monica. The ceremony would have taken place outside where there was a beautiful ocean view just behind a gazebo where the altar was set. The reception was to be held inside the hotel later that night instead.

Tori and Jade had choose matching dresses for the ceremony. Beautiful white strapless bride dresses that were exposing their tattoos on the upperside of their chest: each of the girls had a small word written in italics and an heart at the end of it, _Jade _for Tori and _Tori _for Jade. Even though they were wearing the same dress their looks had some differences: Tori had her hair up and was wearing a floral tiara with a veil. She was also wearing light make up and had long white gloves that ended at her elbows. Jade had her hair down and wavy instead. The colored stripes in her hair were turquoise (Tori's favorite color) matching the color of her make up. She was also wearing a strip of black lace around her waist and forming a bow in the back, which made the dress more 'her style' in her opinion.

Both women were very excited and a bit nervous.

For Tori it was simply the marriage of her dreams: the location, the dress and especially her partner. Yeah maybe she would have never immagined to marry a girl, until she met Jade, but when she was younger and had dreamed about the person she was going to marry, Tori realized that she was picturing a person that had all the qualities Jade possessed: strong, determined, loving, and simply a person that would have made her as happy as she was feeling in that moment. She knew that it was probably a bit too soon, not many people get married at 19 years old afterall... They were still in their teen years and were about to start college after moving to an apartment that Jade's father had bought for them, to live together. Everything was changing so fast in their lives but they both felt ready to take this big step. In the almost two years they spent together they realized they couldn't possibly live apart. They were like the yin and the yang, one completed the other. And it would have been like that forever. Both girls couldn't be more certain of that.

Jade couldn't believe of how lucky she had been to find a girl like Tori. Her life was in a dark place before she found her. Only now she was willing to admit it. Even when she was with Beck she never felt so happy, so complete, as she was feeling now. Tori had helped her made up with her parents and she finally felt accepted for who she was by both of them. If just three years ago someone had told her that she was going to get married at 19 years old, near a beach, on a sunny day, dressed in white and with a woman, Jade would have probably laughed her ass off. But now she couldn't imagine her marriage any differently. It was perfect. Just like the woman she was about to take as her wife, Jade thought before taking her father's arm in hers getting ready to walk down the aisle. She never told Tori or anyone else but to marry her had been her dream ever since their first night together. She realized that that day about two years ago, looking at the young Latina sleeping peacefully in her arms. Jade knew in that moment that she wanted that forever. She wanted to fell asleep and wake up every day to that beautiful sight for her whole life.

"Ready?" her father, Sean West dressed in a black tuxedo asked his daughter with a smile, interrupting her thoughts.

Jade took a big breath "Never felt more ready in my life, dad" she answered him. Jade wanted to be the first to arrive at the altar to see Tori come to her to be her wife.

Sean let go of her daughter when she reached her spot on the altar near the Reverend that would have married her and Tori. Then Sean went to sit next to his ex wife, Jade's mother, Emily. Jade looked at her parents for a bit. They were smiling at each others. Since their divorce they had been in a tense situation for years, but from a few time now they seemed to get along better. Jade briefly wondered if there was a possibility of them getting back together. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, maybe not even to Tori, but ever since she was a kid she never stopped having hope in that, to see her parents together again one day...

In that moment the music started to fill the air as bridesmaids and bridesmen all in elegant dresses and suits, made their way down the aisle. Trina and André took their place at Tori's side while Cat and Beck took their place at Jade's side. Everyone looked pretty much the same from high school times (not that much time had passed), only differences were Cat not having her dyed red hair anymore, but her natural brown hair, Beck having grown a bit of mustaches ever since he became a dad, André having an hint of beard and Trina wearing shorter hair and of lighter color of brown. Jade had to admit that the older Vega looked pretty good in her bridesmaid dress. All her workout to return to her original weight after her pregnancy must have paid off, Jade thought. Sinjin and his sister were sitting between the guests next to their former HA teacher, Erwin Sikowitz and Cat's friends Dice and Goomer.

The only two of their friends that were missing at the wedding were Robbie Shapiro and Sam Puckett. Unfortunately their friendship with them got pretty much ruined when Cat broke up with Robbie to be with Sam. After that the boy's disappointment was such that he didn't want anything to do with her or with the rest of his friends anymore. Cat had been very sad about that despite having Sam and her other friends by her side. Sam and Cat had dated for about 6 months, before Sam started to grow always distant, until she told Cat that she had found out to be still in love with Freddie, her long time friend and ex boyfriend from the Icarly web show. She left for Seattle not long after. Needless to say Cat was completely broken after that. She was so depressed that it took her weeks to even be able to come out of her Grandma's house. Several months before she started to smile again. Of course Tori and Jade made sure to be close to her during that time, same as the rest of their friends. Jade looked at Cat next to her side in that moment. She was smiling at her happily. Jade smiled back feeling grateful to have had a friend like Cat while growing up, wishing for her to be as happy as she was feeling now one day.

Soon the wedding march started to play and everyone's eyes were on the aisle again as Tori started to walk towards the altar, arm in arm with her father, David, who, just like Jade's dad, was wearing a tuxedo but of a grey color. Tori was smiling widely at her soon-to-be wife. Jade felt herself smiling even more thinking that Tori was looking even more beautiful than usual in her bride dress. Upon reaching their destination, David gave her daughter away whispering to Jade "Take care of my little girl", "I will" Jade answered him, but without breaking the eye contact with Tori. She could see the Latina's eyes shine with unshed tears of joy through her veil. David went to take a seat next to his wife Holly who was holding a baby in her arms, the one year old Chris, Trina and Beck's son. Next to the Vegas there were the Olivers, Beck's parents. Trina and Beck had started dating about a month after Tori and Jade and Trina became pregnant of him about an year after that, but the two were still not married even though it was only a matter of time for them to take that step too.

In the meantime Jade pulled back Tori's veil from her beautiful face "You look wonderful Tori" Jade said to her. Tori smiled struggling always more not to cry "I love you" she whispered. It was Jade's turn now to struggle not to cry as she had to hold her breath for a few seconds to stop the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. Jade grabbed Tori's hand. She could feel that it was very cold even through her glove which meant that she was nervous, so Jade rubbed the back of her hand to reassure her. Tori smile grew even wider on her face. In that moment the Reverend started to speak

"We are gathered on this lovely morning to witness the coming together of these two beautiful souls Victoria Dawn Vega and Jadeyn Egan West who have decided to spend their lives together as wedded partners..."

As the ceremony continued Tori and Jade continued to stare at one another dreamily and soon enough it was time for their vows. Tori going first was still hoping to be able to say everything she had prepared without letting her tears of joy get the better of her.

"Jade West, when I first met you I didn't realize to have just found my soulmate... In fact I thought to have met my arch nemesis" everyone, Jade included laughed at that while Tori smiled and continued "but as time went by I realized how wrong I was. As much as I tried, I just couldn't stay away from you... I knew I wanted to know you, the real you, better, because I knew that you were a nice person. What I had not realized yet, was just how precious you are..." as Tori said that Jade wiped a tear from one of her eyes feeling thankful to have used waterproof make up that day while Tori continued to speak, her voice a bit shaky "...You kept on surprising me by doing something sweet to me always when I least expected it. Once you had the opportunity of a life time, to perform at Platinum Awards and be seen singing by millions of people, but instead you chose my friendship above everything else... You chose to let me perform. It was in that moment I realized just how much you cared about me. It was then that I couldn't hide my feelings for you anymore. As I got to know you better and better as your girlfriend, I saw how much caring and loving you could be. And I realized that you were the one and only for me every day more. I became a woman by your side... Your woman. I know we are still young and I don't know where life will lead us in the future... But what I know now is that I've decided to choose you above everything else. I love you and I want to be with you. Forever" finished Tori tearfully.

Jade was looking down struggling more than ever not to cry. She felt Tori's wiping her tears with her gloves at some point and realized in that moment that despite her best efforts some tears were still running down her cheeks. Jade looked at Tori "Thank you my love... Those words.. simply beautiful" was all Jade was able to say. Tori nodded her eyes also wet "You are beautiful honey" she replied. After recomposing herself a little Jade started her vow

"Tori Vega, what can I say... When I met you, I didn't think it would have been possible for us to be here today, but mostly because I knew that a special person like you deserved someone far better than me..." at that Tori tried to interject saying "Oh Jade that's n..." but Jade continued "I've done everything I could to keep you away from me because I was scared of what I was feeling for you. But you wanted to be close to me anyway. You helped me many times besides I had done nothing to deserve your kindness. You showed me a tenderness that very few people had towards me in my life. I was so mean to you, yet, you were always a loyal friend to me no matter what. So I finally accepted your friendship. But what I was feeling for you was something more than that, and deep down in my heart I knew that it was only a matter of time before I realized that. In the end I'm glad I did. And I'm glad that you shared my feelings and that you've accepted to be my girlfriend and now my wife. Because honestly ever since our first date I can't imagine a future for me that has not you by my side... I want to be your wife Tori. I love you. Now and always" as Jade finished Tori started to cry freely "Oh my god Jade... I'm... speechless..." Tori sobbed. It was Jade's turn now to wipe her lover's tears. Trina was looking away not to start crying too, while Cat was also wiping her tears same as some guests (Tori and Jade's parents included and Sikowitz who was wiping his tears on Sinjin's necktie). Beck and André were smiling.

Then the Reverend took over once again "Do you Jadeyn Egan West take Victoria Dawn Vega to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for pooer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" answered Jade taking both of Tori's hands in hers and smiling. Tori smiled back happily.

"And do you Victoria Dawn Vega take Jadeyn Egan West to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for pooer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" answered Tori still smiling. 'I love you' mouthed Jade to her lover. 'I love you too' Tori mouthed back.

"May we have the rings please?" the Reverend asked.

André handed the Rev two matching silver bands and he gave one to Jade. The dark haired girl left Tori's right hand to take the ring and raised her lover's left hand saying

"With this ring I thee wed" while slipping the ring onto the Latina's finger.

The Reverend handed the other ring to Tori who did the same as Jade raising the Goth left hand and slipping the silver band to her finger saying "With this ring I thee wed". The two young women looked at each others smiling one more time before the Reverend said "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife. The brides may kiss".

Tori and Jade immediately locked lips. Everyone around them, family and friends were cheering and clapping at them while the two young women continued to kiss passionately, for the first time as wives.

**_*Wives*_**

Tori and Jade were both 24 now. After getting married and attending the Los Angeles Performing Arts academy college together, they moved from their first apartment to another house in Hollywood, since both women started to do auditions for movies and TV series. Tori was able to get a part in the remake of the musical movie 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' by Fox, playing the character of 'Janet Weiss'. Even though the remake had not the success expected, it was still a big part for Tori, and both the Latina and her wife couldn't be happier about it. Right now though, Tori wanted to keep pursuing her dream of becoming singer. But before that she had another dream she wanted to realize... In the meantime, Jade also got recently casted by Fox for the TV series 'Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll'. She had to play one of the main characters 'Gigi Rock'. Tori was so enthusiast about it especially now that Jade had sang her first song in that show. Tori just couldn't stop watching the music video of her wife's song. The song was called 'Bang bang' and Tori had lost the count of how many times a day she used to watch the video on her Pearphone.

She was sitting at their couch at the moment playing the video of Jade's song at a loud volume while singing

_Now tell me baby, do you love as hot as I do?  
Is there's a lighting striking inside of you?  
Does your thunder roll? Does the fire keep you cool?  
Oh, cause a hurricane is comin' for you_

_Bang bang, I want it hey hey!  
Shoot me down and I want it hey hey!_

After a bit Jade entered their living room. As she saw her wife, Tori sent her a kiss and kept singing while Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Will you stop Tori? You're making me hate my own voice from how many times you're listening to that song"

Tori chuckled "I just can't get enough of it, you look so sexy in this video"

"Oh so you think I don't look as sexy when I'm at home?" Jade teased her wife smirking

Tori chuckled before stopping the video and leaving her phone on the couch to stand up and pull Jade closer by her neck "You always look sexy love" she said before kissing her. Jade hugged her by the waist as they kissed for several seconds before she pulled away "Thanks baby... But I'm serious. Enough with that damn song and video for a couple of days, I'm starting to think that you like Gigi a bit more than me", Tori giggled in her wife's embrace "Jade... Gigi is you... It's your body, your voice are you saying that you're jealous of yourself?" Tori laughed even more "...And do I have to remind you how many times you asked me to dress up like Janet before having sex ever since I played that role? So were you thinking of me or my character while we made love?" Tori asked Jade raising an eyebrow and pretending to be interrogating her wife

"Oh shut up Vega, I just loved that white push up bra and skirt on you" Jade replied.

"Just like I love to see you so sexy in that house on fire in that music video... Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter..." Tori chuckled.

Jade rolled her eyes but smiled "Dork..." she said. As the two women resumed their kiss Jade hoisted Tori up making her wrap her legs around her midsection while carrying her to their bedroom. As soon as they arrived Jade placed Tori on the bed. Tori flashed her a seductive smile "We're gonna bang bang?" she said with a sultry tone of voice. Jade laughed "What do you think? You wanna be dirty afterall" she responded making Tori laugh too as she had just referenced one of the songs that Tori sang as Janet in the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Jade soon removed her shirt revealing her big boobs in a dark purple bra as she leaned on Tori on the bed to kiss her again while pushing one of the Latina's legs up so she could wrap it around her body. Jade was starting to lift her wife's shirt too when Tori broke the kiss and pushed at her shoulders flipping her on the bed so they could change position and now Tori was on top of Jade, straddling her waist.

"Wow... babe" Jade said as Tori's was leaning her face closer to hers, her arms on either side of Jade's head. Her long brown hair shielding their faces as they kept staring at each others. Dark eyes staring in blue eyes. Jade was smiling while caressing Tori's face with one of her hands but Tori looked serious.

"Ohh so you wanted to be on top that badly today huh? You know I like to be the dominant one, but I can't resist you when you take control of me, my sexy wife" Jade said wiggling her eyebrows at Tori.

"Let's have a baby Jade" Tori said at some point surprising Jade. After a bit she laughed "You know, to be able to do that I think one of us should have another kind of genitalia..."

"Eww no! stop joking... I'm serious. You know what I'm talking about..." Tori continued

Jade turned serious too "Are you sure honey? That's what you want right now?" she asked her wife.

"Yeah... I feel ready, but I want to know that you are too... I don't want to push you" Tori replied.

"It's just that, things were going so well... A baby will change a lot... What about your singing career?" Jade said.

"I will continue to work hard for it, but what I want now is to have a family with you my love... But only if you're ready too. And if... you're not afraid of having a baby... with me." the Latina told her wife a bit shyly.

Jade stared at her for a few moments before she smiled and replied "With you by my side how could I be afraid? You are my wife Tori, of course I want to make a family with you"

Tori's face lit up as she looked at Jade "Oh darling!" she exclaimed before hugging her wife and resting her head on her bare shoulder.

Jade hugged her back. They stayed like that, hugging on the bed for a couple of minutes before Jade spoke "So... How do you want to have our baby?"

"I read about this procedure called reciprocal in vitro fertilization" Tori replied

"Reciprocal what?" Jade asked her

"It is a procedure in which eggs are harvested from one woman, fertilized with sperm from a donor, and the resulting embryo is then implanted into the egg donor's partner's uterus. This way we could literally make our own child. Imagine me giving birth to your baby Jade..." Tori said dreamely.

"It sounds nice Tor... but are you sure you want to be the one to give birth to our baby?" Jade asked her wife

"Yeah... If that's ok, I want to be the one to carry our baby" Tori told her.

"Of course love..." Jade replied

"Thanks sweetheart" Tori said lifting her head to look Jade in the eyes before pecking her on the lips.

"So let's make this baby shall we?" Jade told her wife.

"Sure, we can go search for semen donors tomorrow already and..." Tori was saying but Jade cut her off "Of course Tori, but that's not what I meant right now" she said starting to lift Tori's shirt again.

"Oh, and what did you... oh... Ohhh!" Tori exclaimed getting the hint while raising her arms up helping a chuckling Jade to remove her shirt and revealing her bare and perky breasts. Jade's eyes went wide with lust at the vision.

"No bra Tori? You wanted to seduce me didn't you?" she told her giggling wife while she was already unbuttoning her pants.

**_*Mothers*_**

Two years later Tori and Jade were again lying on their bed, but this time a little girl was in Tori's arms while Jade was 8 months pregnant of their second daughter that they had with the same procedure of their first one but with Jade being the one who was going to give birth to their daughter this time.

"I feel like a balloon... An ugly, giant balloon" Jade was complaining with her hands on her belly.

"Oh shush you're beautiful love, am I right Jen? Mama Jade is so beautiful isn't she" Tori told her daughter kissing her on the head while she responded "Baba Jae" making Tori giggle "Yes mama Jade and who am I? Mama Tori!" she said at which Jennifer said "Baba To...eee", Tori laughed again and kissed her daughter another time while Jade extended her arms and told her "Give me this cutie!", Tori gave their daughter to Jade who picked her in her arms.

"She is so beautiful" Jade said looking tenderly at her.

"I know right? Just like you are babe" Tori replied kissing Jade on the cheek.

"You mean like I was, before turning into a balloon" Jade told her.

"Will you stop? I told you, you look beautiful"

"Yeah but you also think hot air ballons look beautiful" Jade mocked her.

"Ha ha... I don't slap you right now only because you have our daughter in your arms" Tori said

"No, you don't slap me cause I'm in an hormonal mess, since I'm carrying your daughter in me. So you know better than piss me off in this state, Tori" Jade replied sternly

"How can you say you look ugly when your beautiful breast look even bigger now?" Tori said winking at her wife

"Oh sure that'all you care about... my boobs" Jade replied

"Come on, I was just trying to cheer you up..." Tori said but Jade cut her off "You want to cheer me up? Shut your mouth Vega"

Tori groaned "You can be really impossible sometimes, you know that Jade?" she said trying to get up from the bed but her wife called for her "Sorry babe, you know me, I'm a gank, just ignore what I say, come on stay here with me". Tori looked at her for a moment before she smiled tenderly and stayed on the bed. "You're not a gank, you're just very moody, especially now that you're pregnant" the Latina said

"It's just that I don't remember you looking so big while you were pregnant of Jen... You were so adorable and gorgeous" Jade said to Tori.

"Just like you are now, love" Tori replied kissing Jade's cheek again while she had Jennifer in her arms. Then Tori also kissed their daughter, who was saying some incoherent words that made Tori smile while looking at her.

"I keep getting amazed from her eyes. They are the exact same of yours darling... Beautiful sea green eyes that depending on the light can also look perfectly blue" Tori said still looking at Jennifer.

"Aw baby... Give me those lips" Jade said to Tori who leaned her face to her wife and kissed her on the mouth. "I wonder if our little one will have my eyes" Tori said caressing Jade's belly with one hand.

"I'm sure she will have your beautiful warm chocolate eyes" Jade replied smiling.

Tori smiled too and kissed Jade again. After they pulled apart Tori said "So... how are we going to call this little girl?"

"How about...?" started Jade but Tori interrupted her

"No I won't make you choose this time, we already gave our first daughter Tawny as her middle name. Tawny! Like that psychotic killer of the Scissoring!" Tori said making her wife chuckle.

"Ok first that was to celebrate the fact that I got a part in the final movie few months before you gave birth to this baby" she said kissing Jennifer "...and second I let you choose her first name didn't I?"

"Yeah luckily!" Tori exclaimed.

"I think you would love this name hear me out!" Jade told her.

Tori rolled her eyes "Oookay... Shoot!"

"...Lola Vega-West" Jade finally said. Tori looked at her wife surprised and touched. "I... love it. I wish my grandma was still here to meet her" she said continuing to caress Jade's belly and now looking a bit sad.

"Me too... She was such a strong woman... I bet she would have loved her niece to be called after her" Jade replied.

"Of course... I can't wait to meet our little Lola" Tori told her wife.

"Only one month left" Jade answered her.

"I love you sweetie and I love our babies" Tori said kissing Jade first then Jennifer and then Jade's belly.

"Me too, you are all my life" Jade responded smiling at Tori and at their daughter who was giggling happily in her arms.

_**THE END**_


	33. Chapter 33

**This is set some months after special 12 **

**Special n. 16**

Tori and Jade were laying on a couch of a luxury apartment near the beach in Miami. They had bought it as an holiday's house some time after their house in Los Angeles when Tori became a famous singer. They just had breakfast and they were both wearing a night robe despite the fact that it was way past noon. Tori had her glasses on, and was checking something at a laptop but in that moment was speaking at the phone, while her bare legs were resting on Jade's lap who was giving her a foot massage. They had decided to spend their 15th anniversary as a married couple doing a weekend in Miami just the two of them leaving their daughters to Jade's parents.

Tori was now speaking at the phone with their older daughter Jennifer now.

"...Oh Lola went to a friend's house? Ok Jen, tell your sister to be nice with grandma Emily and granpa Sean when she comes back...Love you, we will will be back tomorrow's evening, you want to speak with mama Jade too?... Ok give Lola a kiss from me later, alright cutie?... No you are not too old for these kind of things Jen! Bye honey!" Tori said smiling, shaking her head before handing Jade the phone.

"Hey Jen, how are you?... Yes you can play with the stuff you find in my old room just don't use it to scare your sister ok? No... Promise me you won't Jennifer!... That's better. Yes be good with grandpa and grandma. Bye baby, tell your sister hi from me when she comes back. Love you both" Jade said closing the phone and throwing it next to her on the couch.

"You don't still keep your scissors' collection or anything else that can be dangerous for the girls in your old room right?" Tori asked Jade as soon as she finished speaking with their daughter.

"Of course not Tori, I keep those in our house, but don't worry out of the girls reach!" Jade quickly added seeing her wife's worried expression.

"Ok then. What was she saying anyway?" Tori asked her wife

"Oh nothing... You know our first daughter. She is just a little copy of me at her age... Maybe even a bit older than her current age. But don't worry she is better than me cause she is also your daughter " Jade replied.

"Oh come on Jade you were always an amazing person" Tori told her smiling.

"Even when I wanted you to be a dog in that play at school and gave you a coffee's shampoo?" Jade asked her wife smirking.

"Yeah, maybe not much that time... Or when you almost dried me off blood in the hospital... Or when you made me challenge that guy dressed with a Gorilla costume... Or when you kicked me off a chair... Or..." Tori was saying but Jade interrupted her "Ok I remember how many times I've been horrible to you in high school and for the millionth time I'm sorry ok? No need to always talk about those things though"

Tori laughed "Hey you started! Besides you've also been very sweet to me many times... Like when you helped me get out of detention, or when you helped me get Kesha to sing at my house, or when you drove me and Cat to Mona Patterson's house... And how to forget the Platinum Awards, when you let me perform in your place? When I fell for you" Tori said.

Jade smiled "That's when I fell for you too... I couldn't deny what a beautiful person you were and how much I liked you after that night.."

"Aww Jade, we have to tell this story to the girls one time!" Tori replied

Jade rolled her eyes "You've told them hundreds of times already as a bedtime story when they were little!"

Tori giggled "Yes but I mean when they will be older so that they can also tell it to their children one day!'

"Yeah, I think it's a bit too soon for that... Not to mention that I don't see myself as a granny" Jade said making Tori chuckle "I bet you will be one sexy granny, honey come here" she said motioning to Jade to come closer to her face to kiss her. After one quick kiss to the lips with her wife Tori looked back at her PC.

"What are you doing with that PC anyway? Replying to your fans comments on Instagram again to assure them you will be back next year?" Jade asked her wife smirking.

Tori rolled her eyes "No silly. Trina sent me a link about us... It seems that we really gave the papzz a show yesterday" Tori said turning the PC towards Jade so she could also see.

On the site there were numerous photos of them hugging, kissing and touching each other's body while playing in the ocean in tight swimsuit, a black one for Tori and a white one for Jade.

"'Summer has never been hotter for Victoria Vega and her wife. After having announced to have taken a one year break from the scene, two months ago, Double V, Victoria Vega is now enjoying a vacation in Miami with her wife, actress and screenwriter Jadeyn Vega-West and it seems that the two women just can't keep their hands off each others for one second, while in their sexy swimsuits'" Jade read on the site before laughing

"Told you those swimsuits were a bit too much" Tori said shaking her head looking at their photos. In one Jade was laying in the sand with Tori on top of her kissing her. In another one Tori was in Jade's arms and they were both laughing between the waves of the Ocean. There was even one where despite being in the water in the picture it was clear that Tori was touching Jade's boobs, while her wife had an hand on her crotch area while they were kissing. Many other photos like those were on display on the site.

"Well we had to celebrate our 15th anniversary... And you were indeed so damn hot with your swimsuit!" Jade replied

"Not hotter than you. When I first saw you with that, your boobs nearly gave me an heart attack from how squeezed they were!" Tori tols her wife.

Jade smirked "I felt the same looking at your ass, Tori. I found it simply irresistible" she said.

"Yeah I can see that in this pic" Tori said scrolling down the site and showing Jade another pic where she was grabbing her ass while they were in a tight embrace, kissing on the beach.

Jade laughed again "My bad... like I said irresistible!"

Tori also laughed "I just hope our girls won't find this site... They are so young yet they spend so much time on the internet"

"Yeah well that's the new generation for you!" Jade exclaimed

"Tell me about it... Anyway your mom told me my parents will have dinner with them and the girls tonight" Tori said

"Cool" Jade replied caressing her wife's legs on her lap. Tori could see her smile. They both were very happy of how close their families had become shortly after their wedding. Jade's parents even got back together. Tori could remember Jade trying to hold her tears of happiness at bay when her mother told her that. Tori always knew that her wife was a very sentimental person despite she was used to act otherwise.

"Speaking of dinner we should start getting ready for ours, remember?" Tori said while closing the laptop. But in that moment she felt Jade opening her robe to look at her vagina. Tori crossed her legs.

"Jade! Are you listening?" Tori asked but she was grinning

"Yeah we have to get ready... I just wanted a little peek of my Vicky" she said smirking

Tori chuckled "You already did way more than peeking at her last night... And this morning" she said.

"Well you know that it's never enough for me. If I could I would never leave bed when I'm with you" Jade said.

"Only bed? Because I was about to ask you if you wanted to take a shower with me right now" Tori said in a teasing tone of voice.

"You don't have to ask me baby, you already know the answer!" Jade said lifting her up with an arm under her legs and another one under her back. The laptop fell down from the couch with a loud thud while Tori wrapped her arms around her wife's neck surprised "Jade! You could've at least let me put the laptop away first!"

"Who cares... We are rich remember? I can't wait to have some shower sex with my wife!" Jade replied making Tori chuckle "Same!" she said while Jade was carrying her in her arms heading for the bath.

/

Tori and Jade had organized a dinner with their longtime friend Cat Valentine that evening. She was doing a photoshoot in Florida during those days and had agreed to come eat at their house with her new girlfriend that Tori and Jade had not meet yet. After a _very_ long shower Jade and Tori had hired a chef to bring a meat base dinner to their house that they would have served themselves. They were now dressed and ready for dinner, waiting for their guests.

"I'm so glad Cat found someone" Tori was telling her wife while sitting at their living room table after preparing everything.

"Yeah... I'm surprised she didn't tell us about this girl sooner though" Jade replied.

"Well you know... Cat only had a few flings during these years after Sam broke her heart back when we were young..."

"Back when we were young? So we're old now?" Jade interjected making Tori laugh "Well I certainly hope not... Even if our daughters may disagree with us on that"

"Yeah especially the older one" Jade said smiling.

"Anyway I think Cat wanted to be sure about this girl. She said she met her during one of her photoshoots for modeliste magazine" Tori continued to say

"Yeah that's what she told me. She also said that they are dating from a few months now. But she didn't say anything else not even how she is called" Jade said.

"I admit that it's a bit weird... But then again it's Cat we are talking about" Tori told Jade

"True" Jade admitted while trying to take the bottle of wine from the table. But her wife slapped her hand "We will open that after our guests arrive" Tori told her.

Jade rolled her eyes "Alright, Alright!" she said.

A second later their doorbell rang and Tori went open the door.

As she opened it she found her old friend Cat smiling at them. She had no more her red dyed hair but her natural brown hair that were also longer now, and she was also more tanned but for the rest she didn't look too different.

"Cat!" Tori greeted her

"Heeeey Tori!" Cat responded before hugging her.

"Let me look at you... Everytime we see each others again you're always more beautiful Cat!" Tori told her

"Aww, I'm not as beautiful as you Double V but thank you!" Cat told her making Tori giggle "Oh please!" she replied. Then Cat turned to Jade who was behind Tori

"My bestie Jade!" she said before hugging her too. Jade smiled in her best friend's embrace before releasing her saying "It's good to see you Cat. You could come see us more often you know? Our girls miss auntie Cat"

"Aww I miss those two little goofballs too! I promise I'll try to come see them soon!" Cat said "Man I can't believe you two are married from 15 years already! Which means you are together from almost 20 years now right?" Cat asked

"Yep... 18 years to be exact!" Jade confirmed

"Aww, by the way you look very good with blonde hair Jade!" Cat added.

"She is actually stunning" Tori said wrapping an arm around her wife's shoulders and looking at her "Ever since she became a blonde she looks like a real life barbie doll, only hotter" she said while Jade rolled her eyes smiling before Tori kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't mind her she is always so full of compliments for me, but only after we just had hours of sex" Jade said

"Jade! That's not true! I always give you many compliments!" Tori replied

"I'm just kidding gorgeous" Jade said before kissing her wife on the lips.

"You guys are just the cutest!" Cat said.

"Anyway... come in Cat and where is your girlfriend is she parking the car or something?" Tori asked her.

"Yeah actually" Cat said getting inside and looking down.

"Is there something wrong?" Tori asked her.

"No... I mean... It's just that I didn't know if you two would have been fine about me and this girl dating, but you know... she is the first person that makes me feel this way from a long time. I really like her" Cat said

Tori and Jade looked at her questioning and then at each others before burst out in laughter

"Cat... Were you seriously worried that a married lesbian couple like us with two daughters, wouldn't have approved their best friend's relationship with another girl?" Jade asked her still laughing

"No of course not, I mean come on..." Cat said

"Then what is it?" Tori asked her.

"I was worried that you might not like this girl in particular" Cat explained. Tori and Jade were still a bit confused but then they saw her:

Looking shy and hesitant Meredith was approaching their doorway. Both Tori and Jade made a shocked face looking at her with wide eyes.

Meredith had darker hair and being a model she was also more tanned just like Cat but for the rest she was still recognizable so it only took Tori and Jade a few seconds to realize who she was.

"You gotta be kidding me I don't want her in my house!" Jade immediately told Cat who looked at her mortified "Please Jade give her a shot, I assure you she is not the same as before! please? Tori?" she said looking pleading at her other friend.

"I don't know, Cat... have you forgot how Jade and I almost broke up back in the days because of her? I'm actually surprised that you decided to date such a person..." Tori was saying

"She made a mistake but it's been what? 18 years since then? People change..."

"No they don't, they only get old..." Jade cut her off but in that moment Meredith reached their house. As soon as she she entered Cat took her hand in hers.

"Hi Tori... Hi Jade... It's been a long time" Meredith said insecure looking between them. Neither Tori or Jade responded but they both looked away.

"Look... I know you may still hold a grudge against me, but I hope you can forgive me... I was just a stupid teenage girl who had just realized to be into other girls at the time" Meredith said. Tori and Jade looked at her but remained silent. Jade crossed her arms. Meredith continued looking at Jade "I would have never done something like that if I was more mature. You two are really meant to be. Everyone could have seen that. And the fact that you got married and even decided to have kids is simply the confirmation of that. I realized what a mistake I had made the second I saw you on Tori's door looking so upset, Jade... I realized in that moment how strong your love for each others was. I wanted to apologize to you two but... lets say that between how hard Tori smacked me in the face after I tried to kiss her and the way you were death glaring at me every time you used to see me in the school's hallways, I was kinda afraid of even getting close to you two. So I'll say it now, I'm so sorry for what I did" Meredith concluded. Tori and Jade continued to be silent but their expression was softer now.

"See what a beautiful person Mez has become now?" Cat said hugging Meredith by the waist.

"Mez?" Jade asked her raising an eyebrow at Cat

"Yeah... That's how my kitty Cat likes to call me" she said wrapping an arm around Cat's shoulder before extending an hand towards Jade.

"So hmmm... Peace made?" Meredith asked her. Jade looked at her hand for a bit and despite what she had just said some part of her still wanted to hurt her just as much as it hurt her to see her kissing Tori against her will back in the days. But now they were adults, and from what she had said and from how happy Cat looked while hugging her, Jade had to admit that maybe Meredith really wasn't the same as before so she took her hand and shook it.

"Peace" Jade said. Meredith looked at her smiling and relieved before she also extended her hand towards Tori, looking embarassed. Tori also waited a bit before taking her hand and shook it. "Come in" Tori told her after doing that.

"I can't believe to see you two again after all this time! It's like a blast from the past! I loved you in Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll Jade, and I'm so happy that both of your albums had such a success Tori... Or should I call you Victoria now?" Meredith asked

"Tori it's fine... I'm still the same old Tori afterall!" Tori said smiling. Jade also thanked her for the compliments she received.

Meredith nodded looking around "Love this house!"

"Oh you should see their other house in LA!" Cat told her.

"Come on let's go in the living room" Jade said then.

/

After they sat down at the living room table and started having dinner, they were all silent for a bit when Meredith suddenly broke the silence "So... Cat told me you have two beautiful daughters. Jennifer and Lana right?"

"Lola..." Jade corrected her "Our little one. She is biologically Tori's daughter that I gave birth to. She is such an adorable cutie. Needless to say she took everything from her mother" Jade said looking at Tori who smiled tenderly at her before Jade continued "Jennifer is our first daughter instead, biologically my daughter that Tori gave birth to. She is also a cutie but she took a bit more from me so she can also be a little devil sometimes..."

"Yes but she is actually the sweetest of the angels... Just like her mom" Tori interjected looking at Jade. Her wife also smiled at her.

"Aw what did I told you? They are the cutest!" Cat told to Meredith.

"Yeah I have to agree" Meredith said "How old are Lola and Jennifer?" she continued

"Well Lola turned 8 in April, while Jennifer is 10 but goes for eleven" Tori replied smiling

"Oh they are still so little then" Meredith said

"Yep they are" Jade confirmed

"What about you two? How did you meet? I mean it's been a long time since high school" Tori asked Cat and Meredith.

"What a small world we live in right? How many possibilities there were that after so many years, two Hollywood Arts students would have met casually during a photoshoot and fall in love?" Cat said then she seemed to think about it "I mean I actually don't think the world is small but you get what I mean..." Even though Cat matured a lot from when she was an high school student, she could still be the same old silly Cat Valentine sometimes.

"Anyway Meredith and I met met during a photoshoot in Turkey at the start of the year. We obviously recognized each others but I, well..." Cat blushed so Meredith interjected

"Cat didn't want anything to do with me, knowing what I had done years ago... But one day during a shoot we were doing she was about to fall from a ramp of stairs and I was able to catch her in my arms just in time and from then... Well let's just say that I was never able to let her go. I had to romance her for months before she gave me an opportunity to take her out on a date, and after the third date, I was finally able to make this beauty fall for me!" Meredith said

"Aw Mez... You're a sweetheart!" Cat replied before she kissed Meredith on the lips.

"Aww you guys make such a nice couple. We're so happy for you two, right Jade?" Tori said taking her wife's hand in hers and squeezing it a little

"Yeah it's certainly a relief to know that you won't try to steal my Tori anymore... Cause otherwise... I still have my old collection of scissors you know?" Jade replied

"Jade!" Tori and Cat exclaimed at the same time, while Meredith blushed looking both guilty and afraid "Again, I'm sorry... I can assure you..." she was saying but Jade interrupted her "It's ok Meredith I was just joking" she said "Oh thank god!" Meredith exclaimed. All the women laughed at that.

/

They continued to catch up about their high school times in Hollywood Arts for the rest of dinner, before Cat and Meredith had to leave. Tori and Jade called their daughters at the phone to tell them good night, before they went to their room to start getting ready for bed.

"I'm so happy for Cat, I admit that it was quite a shock to see Meredith after all this time, but she seems a way more mature person now" Tori was saying while undressing.

"Yeah who would have ever thought that the skank could become a decent person one day" Jade said removing her heels.

Tori laughed "Yeah, she makes Cat very happy now. And they look so nice together" she said. She was now just in her bra and panties.

Jade had also finished undressing and was in her bra and panties too. She was ogling her wife's body "Yeah... Not nicer than us though... And certainly not sexier" Jade said stepping in front of Tori and pulling her closer by the hips. Tori giggled hugging her by the neck.

"Happy 15 years babygirl, they have been the best of my life" Jade told her.

"Oh sweetie, it's the same for me... My career, my popularity... They would have meant nothing without you and our girls, you know that. Happy 15 years my love" Tori replied. Jade smiled tenderly at her before kissing her wife on the mouth. Soon their kiss became more heated, as Jade pushed Tori on the bed before starting to remove her bra "Oh baby!" Tori exclaimed feeling turned on like always while watching her wife revealing her big tits to her throwing her bra on the ground. Jade quickly hugged her on the mattress and Tori lifted her back a little to let her wife unclasp her bra too to also reveal her boobs... For the second day in a row the two women would have spent most of the night having sex, before getting back home to their daughters the following day.

**THE END**

**A/N: I was thinking about releasing a Christmas chapter but I had this one in store from a long time and didn't have the time to complete it so I decided to do it during these days. Also sorry for the title of the chapter being a reference to an old movie, but I thought it would have been appropriate for this chapter too. Anyway hope you like it, comments and reviews are always good to read!. Happy** holidays!


	34. Chapter 34

**Another special chapter! I feel like I could go on with these one shots like forever! Lol. Hope you like it. I was thinking about making a new story or a sequel to this one but I don't have enough time to think about a new linear story (however if you have any suggestions I will read every comment/review my story receives) so I find easier to write these one shots to fill in the gaps that are present in the time this story is set and that also prolong the story aswell. So enjoy!**

**This one shot is set right after Tori and Jade's marriage.**

**Special n. 17**

Tori and Jade were currently spending a few days in New York to celebrate their honeymoon. In that same period the LGBT pride parade was held in NY and so they had decided to attend it. For the occasion Tori had lots of fun dressing up with the colors of the pride flag, with a short top in rainbow colors that exposed her toned stomach. She also had a very long ponytail, more make up than usual, red lipstick, heart symbols drawn near her eyes and her upper chest, lots of colored bracelets and a necklace, jean shorts and rainbow colored boots at her feet. She also had painted her nails in yellow resembling smiley faces. Jade look was more 'simple': she had a white top with a rainbow drawn on it, white shorts and open toed white heels. She also had her hair adjusted in a ponytail and was wearing heavy winged eyeliner. Tori loved how skilled Jade was at doing her make up in fact she had let her do her make up aswell for the parade. Tori instead had painted Jade's fingers nails in turquoise and was even able to convince her to let her paint her toes' nails in pink, despite her wife's protests since she only liked dark colors.

"Blue at my hands and pink at my feet... Tell me again why I let you do this to my nails, Tori?" Jade had asked her wife shaking her head when she had finished. Tori chuckled "Cause you can't really say no to your wife hun. Besides do I have to remind you the... 'special treatment' I gave you yesterday for practically the whole night?" Tori said giggling.

Jade smirked "I still don't know how you managed to do that, I swear your tongue is incredible, it just never gets tired... I lost the count of how many orgasms I had last night"

"Yep, the whole hotel must have heard you! But I can't blame you since apparently I was so good that when I had done with you, you couldn't even move from bed!" Tori said laughing of her wife. "Yeah, yeah but I had still enough energies to let you ride my face!" Jade said sticking her tongue out at Tori who smiled "Oh my gosh I absolutely loved that!" she said. Jade chuckled "I noticed, since you were all like 'Oh Jade you know my pussy so well, I love your tongue in me!'" Jade said mocking her wife's tone of voice. "Hey! I don't talk like that!" Tori replied as usual while Jade still chuckling told her "But you can't deny to have said that!". Tori blushed lightly but also laughed "Yeah well I was so turned on already after pleasuring you so many times... And I tend to lose my mind a little when we make love" she admitted. Jade smirked before hugging her from behind and kissing her wife on the neck while Tori was checking her appearance in a mirror. "You are so beautiful, Tor... And this outfit looks so sexy on you" Jade told her. Tori smiled "You are so sexy too my Queen" she said leaning her head back on her wife's shoulder before adding "You know, I enjoyed sex so much last night. But I also absolutely loved the cuddles afterwards... when you kissed every inch of my body and we did that eskimo kiss laughing together... And then when you started humming songs for me until I fell asleep in your arms... You're always a sweetie, but after we make love you are absolutely the sweetest person in this world, darling!" Tori told Jade. She noticed that she was blushing looking at her so the Latina started to giggle "You are such a love Jade! My love!" she said before kissing a smiling Jade on the lips.

_/_

After finishing getting ready they had a very good time attending the LGBT parade. Tori and Jade were now returning hand in hand to their hotel. They had decided to take the subway. "That was so fun! We definetely have to come back here for our first anniversary next year if we can! What do you think Jade?" Tori was asking her wife "Of course baby, I love this city, Broadway, Times Square... and I wasn't expecting to meet so many cool persons at the pride parade" Jade responded "I know right!" Tori agreed with her wife. They had put some jackets on nos since it was a bit late in the evening. It seemed that no one was in their train when they entered.

"Phew, I was expecting lots of people in the train. By the way I don't know if it was a smart move to take the subway, in New York, at this hour, and dressed like this..." Tori was telling Jade while entering the train.

"Tori I'm offended, you should know by now that you have nothing to fear when you are with your wife!" Jade told her.

Tori smiled "Awww! I still can't believe that we are wives! I want to shout it from the Empire state Building tomorrow! Jade West is my wife! And I love her!" Tori told her kissing Jade on the lips. Jade also smiled "And I love you, my gorgeous wife" she said before they took a seat next to each other. Jade threw her bare legs on Tori's lap wrapping her arms around her neck and immediately resumed their kiss. In that moment an old man with a little girl entered the train. Soon after the train started its run, the man spotted Tori and Jade looking at them shocked. Tori and Jade were deepening the kiss: their tongues were dancing with each other in their mouth and Tori had one of her hands inside of her wife's jacket to touch her boobs. The old man shook his head and cleared his throat loudly before saying "Excuse me! There's a kid here!" he yelled at them. Tori and Jade pulled apart embarassed even though Jade was still hugging Tori by the neck and was laughing now. Tori was blushing instead "Oh gosh, we are so sorry! We are on our honeymoon, you know, so we tend to get carried away. Again sorry..." Tori said than looked towards the child, smiling "Hey little girl, what's your name?" Tori asked her "Claire..." she responded with a shy smile

"Nice to meet you Claire, I'm Tori and this is my wife Jade." Tori said "Hey there" Jade also greeted her. Then Tori noticed that the girl was looking at her bracelets "You like these?" she asked her. Claide nodded "They have a lot of fun colors!" the girl said smiling widely "Yeah, I love them too! Here, cutie, take one of mine! Which color do you like the most?" Tori asked her showing her her wrist. The little girl looked very excited "I like the purp..." she was saying but in that moment the man that was with her and that had been silent till that moment stopped her from getting closer to Tori, saying "My niece doesn't want any of that stuff, how many times I told you that you don't have to speak with strangers?" he said to his niece. The little girl looked down sad, while Tori was looking at the man, offended.

"Woah there old man, my wife was just being nice..." Jade interjected in that moment.

"The likes of you don't know anything about being nice, you are only good at corrupting people" the man cut her off

"The likes of us? What do you mean..." Tori was saying but then she realized what the man was saying and her eyes went wide before she started to feel angry "We love each other... We aren't doing anything wrong so if you have a problem with us you better keep it to yourself" she said

"Oh no, you are doing everything wrong I'm afraid, if you had just just read the Bible once in your life you would know that young lady." he replied

"We are in the 21st century, granpa, wake up! We have just been at the pride parade. When will Neanderthals like you evolve and start accepting that love is love no matter what?" Jade interjected again looking even angrier than her wife.

"Just because the rest of the world is becoming an hell on Earth that's not how my wife and I will raise our niece. Ever since she lost her parents we are responsible for her to grow up with a good guidance and right principles. Love is that between a man and a woman who can create a family. What you have is lust nothing more. Besides haven't you two had enough... Fun at that clowns' parade already?" the old man said.

Jade stood up angry at those word, but Tori immediately stood up aswell to stop her from doing something drastic "Just ignore him, Jade, come on sit down baby..." Tori told her.

"'Baby'? you have no shame girl!" the man exclaimed shaking his head again "Just remember my words ladies, our Lord won't forgive people like you. Your distorted desires are a sign that you turned away from Him and decided to live in the sin by going against your nature"

Jade was triying to break free from Tori to reach the man. She had a furious expression on her face and was already searching for her scissor in one of the pockets of her jacket but Tori that knew her well by now, anticipated this move and immediately stopped her from taking her favorite weapon, pulling her arm away from the pocket where she knew her wife was keeping them. But despite being able to stop her from taking her scissors, Tori was struggling always more to hold Jade back to stop her from reaching the homophobic man.

"Jade calm down! he is just an ignorant old man..." Tori was saying "He is an asshole that's what he is!" Jade responded. "Do something to me or my niece and I will call the police!" the man told her but that didn't seem to stop Jade who responded "I won't do anything to her, I just want to beat your old ass up!" she said. Tori looked over to Claire, the little girl who seemed scared now as she was hiding behind her grandpa "Jade it's not worth it! Plus he is with his niece, come on, just let him be!" Tori told her wife. After a bit Jade was able to calm down but just barely as she said "We are not going against our nature, this is our nature: we are two women who want to be together. If being so happy and in love as we are, means being sinners, then we are glad to be it".

The man looked at her with contempt but didn't say anything else and left the train with his niece at the next stop. Tori and Jade sat down again while a few other people entered the train. Tori started to caress Jade's back to calm her since she seemed still pretty angry as she was furiously staring at the door where the man and his niece had just just left the train.

/

Later on in their hotel room, Tori and Jade had a shower and changed into nicer dresses to have a romantic candle light dinner in their room. Jade was not thinking about what had happened in the train anymore and was smiling and talking with her wife. Tori was doing her best to do the same but Jade noticed that something was bothering her since she didn't eat much and was pretty quite for most of the dinner so after they had just finished eating Jade spoke.

"Tori, honey what's wrong?" Jade asked her

"Nothing darling, I'm just enjoying my wife's company" Tori said smiling at her and reaching for her wife's hand on the table.

"No you're not... Not completely at least. Something is bothering you" Jade told her.

"Of course not!" Tori replied brushing Jade's hand with hers, before looking away biting at her lower lip.

"When something is bothering you, you barely touch any food. You don't talk as much as you usually do, you look down at the end of every sentence, and you just can't leave your bottom lip in peace. I'm your wife and we are together from two years and a half, so I think I know you pretty well by now Tor" Jade told her.

Tori smiled briefly "Maybe too well... Anyway it's noth..."

"It's not nothing Vega so just spit it out... cause I had enough already of seeing my beautiful wife looking so upset" Jade cut her off.

Tori smiled again before turning serious and saying "I was just thinking about that man in the train... I know we shouldn't care about this kind of people and you know that I usually don't give a damn about haters, but that guy was by far the most rude we have ever found. And the things he said were so evil... they really hurt me you know?" Tori told her wife

"Tori you said it yourself in the train, he was just an ignorant old fool... I only feel bad for that little girl that has to grow up with him. I just hope his wife is a bit better than him" Jade replied

Tori nodded but was still looking down so Jade spoke "Look babe, remember when my mother was also not agree with us being together at first? When I came out to her?" Tori nodded again so Jade continued "And you remember what you said to her when she was telling us that some people would have never accepted us? You said that the only persons we cared about were those who were part of our life: our families and friends. Outside of them and outside of us, no one else's opinion matters. We will always find some stupid closed minded persons who will be against us, but we can't let them get in the way of our love" Jade said

"I know, it's just... What he said... I would lie if I would call myself a religious person, but me and my family... we always believed in God. But I had never thought about the fact that by being together we were doing something against Him... I... I just can't understand..." some tears escaped Tori's eyes at this point "How can something so beautiful like the love we share be a sin for God, just because we happen to both be women...?" Jade stood up in that moment and went to kneel next to her wife's seat wiping her tears away and kissing her on the forehead before saying "It's not. God would never consider loving someone a sin"

Tori looked at her grateful "I know right! Lust and desire have nothing to do with us... I mean... Yeah we obviously like to be together... In bed... Maybe a little too much even, so I guess we have lust and desire for one another, but in a good way!" she said which made Jade chuckle "You can say that again" she said before Tori continued "What I mean is, that's not all we have... sex wouldn't mean anything if we wouldn't love each other. I love everything about you Jade, how beautiful you are, your strong personality... You complete me and I just want to be with you, you are my soulmate..." Tori concluded again a bit tearful.

"Just like you are mine. I love you. I love your smile, I love how you can always see the best in people. I love how you can make me calm down and think even when I'm mad angry. I love to hear you sing both on stage and in shower when you sometimes wake up before me after we made love the previous night. l love to fall asleep hearing your calming breath. I love how tender you are and how you smile and giggle excited when I do something nice for you. I love how you look at me like I'm the only person in the world for you. Because I feel the same about you" Jade said.

Tori was speechless as she stood up and helped Jade to get up aswell before wrapping her arms around her waist and immediately locking lips with her wife. Jade smiled in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck. She could feel Tori's tears of joy while they were kissing. Jade was about to pull away after a couple of minutes but Tori didn't release her and kept hugging her tightly. Jade smiled in the kiss and let Tori's tongue be in charge for a change enjoying her wife's kiss so much that for a moment Jade felt her heart speeding up excited as she was feeling a bit dizzy.

_I want this moment to last forever... Completely lost, in my wife's arms enjoying the best kiss of my life _Jade was thinking. After several minutes they pulled apart to breath for air.

"Jeez Vega, I told you that I love you but I might love your tongue a little more" Jade joked after a bit.

Tori laughed and playfully slapped her on the arm "What a silly wife I have... That was my way to show you just how much I love you aswell, since I'm not as good as you are with words. If I were to say how many aspects I love about you I would probably have to write a diary... You want to know a little secret Jade?" Tori asked her

Jade raised a questioning eyebrow at her "You still keep some secrets from me Tori? I'm so disappointed" she teased her

Tori rolled her eyes "Oh shut up hun... Remember the first time we told each other 'I love you'?" Tori asked her

"Yeah. How could I forget... Our first date... Our first time" Jade said smirking

"Yep, but before that... When we played Walter and Nancy in that play at school. Remember at the end, when we told each other 'I love you'? I wasn't acting in that moment. I meant it. I might have fell for you completely at the Platinum Awards, but during that play it was when I realized for the very first time that I wanted to tell you that I loved you from ages!" Tori told her.

Jade was smiling at her "If had only knew... I thought you would have never liked me as more than a friend. And I knew that that would've never been enough for me. So I was trying so much to tell myself that I didn't like you back then, despite secretely knowing that it wasn't true and that all I really wanted, to be at peace with myself was to be with you" she said.

Tori hugged her wife again and whispered to her ear "I love you. You make me so happy".

Jade smiled "I love you too babygirl" she replied hugging her back and caressing her wife's shoulders tenderly.

**THE END**


	35. Chapter 35

**This special is set after the main story ends and after the special 'Jori & Sam and Cat". I've decided to reintroduce a little drama and jealousy... After the sex part at the start ;)**

**Special n. 18**

This special is set after the main story ends and after the special 'Jori & Sam and Cat". I've decided to reintroduce a little drama and jealousy... After the sex part at the start ;)

Tori and Jade were having sex at the Goth's house, in her room. They were trying to be more quiet than usual since her mother was at home, but they were still having lots of fun. Tori was dressed in her police girl uniform, the same she wore one time for the sleepover they had at Sikowitz, where each of them had to play a different character. Only now, Tori's outfit was a lot sexier: she was wearing heavy make up, an extremely short skirt (borrowed from her sister, Trina) and fishnet stockings and obviously no panties. In fact early during their relationship Jade had told Tori that she found her police outfit, and even the excessive lipstick, _very _hot that time they went to Sikowitz's. So the Latina had decided to make a surprise for Jade for Valentine's day by letting her girlfriend find her dressed like that in her bedroom. Of course Jade liked the surprise so much that ever since that Valentine's day she had wanted Tori to dress up like that for her every now and then to have sex. She went even further by making her buy handcuffs and asking her to literally pretend to be a lesbian cop that was taking advantage of her. Jade had asked Tori to play the part very well so when they made love with Tori dressed like that, Jade wanted the Latina to be even a bit rough. At start Tori was a bit embarassed and shy to do that, since she prefered their usual very sweet and full of cuddles love making, but she couldn't deny that that little roleplay they used to have was very hot, and since Jade was usually the one in charge, it was such a turn on to see her so submissive when they were doing this game. Jade used to play the part of a criminal or a prisoner escaped from jail (one time she had even dressed up herself with the jail uniform that she had kept from the Yerba's prison when they went there), but sometimes like now she was just being herself pretending to have done something bad and having offered sex to 'officer Tori Vega' to escape jail. That had officially became their kink in bed.

One of Jade's hands was handcuffed to the bed while Tori was on top of her slamming her pussy fast and hard against her clit. Tori had an hand on Jade's neck but even though she knew Jade wanted her to choke her a little to play her part right (and because it was part of her kink since it appeared that it used to turn her on like crazy), the Latina didn't want to really hurt her girlfriend so she wasn't applying too much pressure on her throat. Jade was moaning in ecstasy and Tori was panting fast trying not to get too close to climax since she wanted to bring Jade to her orgasm first. Tori still had her hat and her skirt on while her police uniform's shirt was open and she had no bra underneath it.

"That's... right... that's what you get... for... for... being such a bad girl!" Tori was saying to her girlfriend, playing the cop while still trusting her hips into her girlfriend womanhood making their pussy slam against each other and always trying not to get too close to her orgasm, cautiously looking at Jade's by now familiar body language to understand when she was about to come.

Jade was moaning and whimpering pretty loudly even though she knew her mother was in the house. She couldn't help it: this roleplay game they used to have made her so horny everytime. At one point Jade raised her free hand, the one that wasn't handcuffed and touched one of Tori's breasts squeezing it and pinching at her nipple.

Tori moaned and had to use all of her will power to force herself to contain her orgasm and not climaxing right there and then. She was continuing to thrust her vagina against Jade's pussy. She knew she still had to play a part so she reluctantly slapped Jade's hand away from her tit saying "Did I say you could touch me? Only I get to touch you!" she said putting her hands on Jade's boobs while still moving her hips back and forth on her, squeezing her breasts hard. Jade whimpered closing her eyes and moaned "I'm sorry officer... Mmmh... Ahhh... I'm a slut you know that..." she said. Tori felt a little embarassed like always hearing her say that, so Jade opened her eyes and said "Say it... I want you to call me like that!" she told Tori. The Latina quickly returned in part "Yes a dirty slut my... slut!" she said. Jade smiled continuing to moan and closing her eyes again. She was starting to shake under Tori which meant she was about to come so Tori started to thrust her hips always faster against her pussy while her hat flew off her head and on the floor. "Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuck..." Jade was moaning always louder bucking her hips to match Tori's thrusts "Ohhhh godddddd!" Jade screamed loudly at one point and the Latina knew that if they would have kept that up her mother would have certainly woke up so she quickly had an idea, to stop her girlfriend from screaming too loudly while keep playing the part of the dirty cop. She covered her girlfriend's mouth with one hand and applied pressure on it, she knew that would have not permitted Jade to breath for air much, but she also knew that it would have been just for a few seconds while she was cumming, and in that way she would have also muffled her scream of pleasure while at the same time turning Jade on even more. In fact as soon as she did that Jade's eyes went so wide for the pleasure as she came that seemed about to pop out of her skull. While Tori was looking at Jade like that, hearing her muffled scream and feeling her tongue against the palm of her hand she also came soon after her girlfriend "Oh gosh... Yeeeees! That's what I wanted from youuuu!" Tori screamed a bit more loudly than what she intended as she came, still playing the dirty police officer, before slowing down her thrusts. Their pussies were making a squishing sounds against each other. Tori let Jade's mouth go letting her breath for air as she was now panting fast triying to catch her breath. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her skull from the pleasure she was still feeling, and the vision made Tori had another tiny orgasm "Ohhh yea...ah!" Tori moaned before she stopped her thrusts on her girlfriend completely, collapsing next to her on the bed to also come down from her post orgasmic height.

"Was... I... Good enough... Officer?" She heard Jade asking her after several minutes. Tori reached her face with one hand starting to caress her "Do... We have to keep this up? Because... I can't wait to return being me and tell you how much I loved it... And how much I love you baby" Tori responded.

Jade laughed "You are such a softie Vega... That's why it turns me on so much when you play the dirty cop and dominate me... By the way you took my breath away before...literally! And I loved that!" she said

Tori chuckled "My sister is right, you are a freak Jade..."

"And you love me because of that... I mean if you would have liked another softie girl like you, you would have just dated Cat" Jade replied smirking

"I was going to... But she likes Sam apparently" Tori joked

Jade looked at her angry. Tori laughed and playfully slapped her on the cheek "Oh come on, you know you are the only one for me, Cat's my friend!"

"And you know I don't like this kind of jokes. So take these handcuffs off me so I can slap you in the face too!" Jade replied sounding mad but smiling.

"Well if you put it that way maybe I won't free you then..." Tori said.

Jade was going to say something in reply but before she had the chance Tori started to suck on her neck with her mouth full of the lipstick she had put on to play her sexy police girl's character. Jade closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation. Tori was lightly biting at her pulse point leaving many kisses and sucking along the way, leaving various traces of lipstick and small hickeys on her girlfriend's neck.

"So gooood, Tori... I think after having an orgasm with you, this is the best feeling in the world!" Jade said at some point. "Glad to hear that, my sweet love" Tori replied continuing to kiss, suck and bite at her neck.

After several minutes, Tori got up to free Jade's left hand from the handcuffs before throwing them on a nearby chair while the Goth was massaging her wrist.

"It hurts?" Tori asked her

"Worth it" Jade responded. Tori smiled but still took her girlfriend's hand in hers, kneeling to kiss her wrist. Jade smiled at that, since Tori had left a kiss, the shape of her lips on her wrist because of her red lipstick. Tori started removing completely her police uniform. Jade also stood up, leaning on the wall for a moment, cause she felt like her legs wouldn't have been able to hold her weight for a few seconds. Tori saw her and smiled "Yeah I also felt like that for a moment before" she said laughing

"That's how good we are in bed" Jade said smirking

After finishing undressing Tori asked her "You think your mother heard us?"

"Who cares, she already knows we have sex more often than not when you sleep here..." Jade responded

"Well excuse me if I'm a little ashamed to make my mother-in-law hear what I do to her daughter in bed" Tori said.

Jade chuckled "Don't worry, she won't fear you are corrupting me, maybe the other way around!" she said

Tori stepped closer to Jade and hugged her "But you are corrupting me in such a good and sexy way though" she told her.

Jade laughed again while hugging her back. "I really need a number on your neck!" Tori said after some moments while pulling away from Jade and looking at her. The left side of her neck was all red covered in lipstick and hickeys. "Well unlike you I happen to like it... These are the proofs of our love... And that I'm yours" Jade responded.

Tori smiled "I like it too... I'm just a little embarassed when hickeys are too noticeable. Remember the first time you gave me one? I was so embarassed when my dad noticed it!"

Jade smirked "I'm not embarassed of anyone" she said.

"Of course, you are Jade West afterall!" Tori replied before kissing her briefly on the lips. She took a pajamas Jade had for her in a closet for when she used to sleep at her house and then said "I need to use the bath baby... You need it first?" Tori asked her

"No, go on love" Jade replied winking at her

"Thanks cutie" Tori said but before she could get away Jade slapped her ass.

"Hey!" Tori exclaimed smiling

"What? Your ass is hot!" Jade told her smirking. The Latina giggled "Thanks babe!" she said, sending her a kiss, before going to the bath.

Jade put just a pajamas shirt and a pair of underwear on and went back to sit on the bed and laying down for a bit. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

_Wow... Tori Vega... That woman never ceases to amaze me... I'm going to marry her one day there's no doubt... I want this forever... To live with her... Going to bed together..._

Jade was thinking when in that moment she heard Tori's phone vibrating on her desk. Jade stood up and took her own phone from the ground where she had left it after taking a few pictures of Tori dressed as a cop before having sex with her. It was 0:02 AM. Who was messaging Tori at that hour? Jade looked towards her girlfriend's phone. She hesitated. After a bit she decided to reach the desk and grab it. She unlocked the screen easily since Tori kept the date of their first kiss as a password and quickly checked the screen. It was not a message it was a notification from TheSlap. It appeared that someone had commented one of Tori's posts. Jade checked it.

_ RebeccaHarper replied to you: Thanks! Miss you Tor! :*_

Jade immediately felt her blood starting to boil at the vision. A girl she didn't know had just told her girlfriend that she missed her with a kiss emoji nonetheless and calling her Tor. Who was she? Was Tori keeping something from her? No that was impossible. Not after what had happened with Meredith. Jade knew she could trust Tori. But that message implied that this 'Rebecca' girl knew her very well. Jade decided to see the whole conversation clicking on it.

It appeared that the girl had commented on a photo, that Tori had posted, of her holding Jade in her lap while the Goth was kissing her, on the Vega's couch. Jade remembered that. Tori's mom had taken the pic taking them by surprise because _"You girls looked so adorable!"_ she had said looking at them excited like she had just taken a picture of two kids wearing matching outfits. Tori had written in the caption:

**_Tori Vega: Can't help myself... I'm addicted to you JadeWest :*_**

Jade smiled but quickly stopped when she read Rebecca and Tori's conversation.

**_ RebeccaHarper: aw this is so cute! 3 to you and your gf! Xo_**

**_ ToriVega: Thank you Becca! Much love! :)_**

**_ RebeccaHarper__: Thanks! Miss you Tor! :*_**

Jade started to calm down. She didn't like much how close Tori and this Rebecca seemed to be but in the end in her first comment she had said 'love to you and your girlfriend" and even though the usage of the heart emoji was making Jade a bit uncomfortable the fact that she had sent her love to both Tori and her, meant that she was just being friendly just like Tori by replying her with 'Much love'. Jade released a relaxed breath. But her jealousy was not completely gone. She wanted to check this Rebecca's profile just to make sure. In that moment Tori called for her from the bath making her jump a little "Want to take a shower with me babe? Just a simple shower though... I think I'm a bit too exhausted to do anything else for tonight!" she said. "No I will shower tomorrow's morning, I feel even more tired" Jade replied and even if it was partially true she had said that to have the chance to check Rebecca's TheSlap profile. Tori giggled "I'm too good in bed I know!" she said. "Yeah yeah don't get too cocky though!" Jade replied while her girlfriend was continuing to laugh. When she heard her starting the water and singing like usual in the shower, Jade checked her girlfriend's list of contacts on her phone and Rebecca was there too. She groaned and checked her messages. It appeared that the messages Tori received daily were mostly from her and sometimes from Cat, Trina, André or her parents. Rarely she used to receive some texts from Robbie, Beck and from her aunt, but there were no texts on Tori's phone from this Rebecca. That reassured Jade a little, but only a little since she knew that her girlfriend could have deleted them. So Jade put Tori's phone back on the desk, to grab her own Pearphone, sitting on the bed to search Rebecca Harper on TheSlap. She was a pretty blonde girl and it appeared that she had entered TheSlap with Facebook since mostly just Hollywood Arts students used TheSlap, while Rebecca had apparently attended Tori's old high school which explained why they were friends. As soon as she found her profile on Facebook she saw that it was private so she used Tori's profile that had her friendship to go check on it. She started scrolling her posts and photos on the site. Rebecca seemed to live in Massachusetts now, and it appeared that her and Tori were not seeing each other from a long time. Jade was about to close the phone when she started finding old photos of her with Tori of when they were still going to the same school together. Tori looked younger and her hair were a bit different, less wavier than now and she also had bangs. She looked cute, Jade thought smiling thinking that in those pics the Latina was more similar to when she had first met her at Hollywood Arts, even though she didn't have bangs anymore by that time. But Jade stopped smiling noticing how close Tori and Rebecca looked in those pics. They were basically together in almost every photo smiling with other guys and girls. In some there were just the two of them. Jade started to be worried again even though the caption of the photos were always referring to Tori as a friend. But at one point her phone fell from her hands when she saw a particular photo. Jade took it again with hands that were shaking from anger. In the photo Tori and Rebecca were kissing. The caption for the photo was saying_ **Rebecca Harper: Our first kiss I guess... Lol**_ it was very clear to Jade what that meant. The Goth was starting to get furious.

_How could Tori not tell me that she was with a girl before me? She even had the guts to ask me if she was my first girl but didn't care to mention that I wasn't the first for her? She lied! She said I was her first crush for a girl... And instead there she is, making out with another one!_

Jade was thinking, madly jealous. In that moment she heard Tori drying her hair with the hairdryer in the bath. She thought about entering the bath and immeditaely ask her girlfriend for explainations but then she decided to wait for her, pacing back and forth in her room. After a bit Tori was leaving the bath, she was wearing her pajamas and had no make up now and a bit of messy hair. It was amazing how beautiful she still looked all natural like that, but Jade was mad at her so as soon as she saw her she crossed her arms glaring at her girlfriend.

"Hey... Sorry did I take too long? You need to use the bath baby?" Tori asked her.

"Don't call me 'baby' I'm pissed and you should know why!" Jade told her angry.

Tori looked both surprised and confused at her girlfriend's reaction "No... I have no idea... I thought we just had a really good time, so I really don't know what I did to make you so angry... Did I wake you with the hairdryer or something?" she asked her

Jade laughed hysterically "No, you just kept from me the fact that you've been with another girl before, and that you are still in contact with her!" she said

Tori looked at her even more confused "Jade are you out of your mind?! You probably had a bad dream while I was in shower cause I don't know what you..."

"Cut the shits Tori and tell me who Rebecca Harper is!" Jade told her

Tori seemed surprised again "How do you know her?"

"Answer the goddamn question Vega!" Jade yelled at her

Tori looked offended "She was one of my closest friend, I know her since preschool. We don't see each other from a long time now though, cause she moved to Boston, just before I started attending Hollywood Arts, why are you askin..."

"But you still find the time to exchange your 'love' for each other through messages on social networks huh?" Jade asked interrupting her and raising her tone of voice.

Tori seemed to think about it "If you are referring to the comment she left on our photo on TheSlap she was just being nice, and I was too!"

"You still keep her number too! What for? Calling her when I'm not around? Texting her?... Maybe you also send each other's naked pics, is that right Tori?" Jade asked her angry

Tori looked hurt "I'm not even going to answer that, and I hope you are just saying such absurdities because of your jealousy. And why should I not keep her number? She is a friend of mine!" she said.

"All I know is that you two exchanged the word 'love' a little too much on your post for my tastes!" Jade yelled at her

"We were just being nice to each other! She sent her love to you too! Also... Wait how do you know I keep her number? You spied on me? On my phone? Jade this time you went too far!" Tori replied starting to get angry

"Why you care so much? You got something to hide Vega?" Jade asked her

"No! I just thought my girlfriend trusted me by now!" Tori said

"Last time I trusted you I found another girl kissing you on your couch!" Jade yelled at her

"You know Meredith jumped me! I would never cheat on you! how many times do I have to say it? I love you baby come on..." Tori said getting closer to Jade trying to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"But you still kept this from me... you've been with another girl before me!" Jade told her showing Tori the pic of her and Rebecca kissing on the mouth.

Tori took her girlfriend's phone in her hands and looked at the pic "I didn't even know she posted this!"

"Why? you wanted to keep your relationship with her a secret? Thanks a lot for your honesty Tori" Jade said picking her phone back from Tori's hands.

"Jade, I know what it looks like but it's not... We were like 14 and we were just fooling around..." Tori explained

"Have you done other stuff with her? Like... Touching?! Oh my god tell me you didn't have sex with her!" Jade asked angry

"What!? No! Jade you know you were my first!" Tori exclaimed offended

"I don't know what to think anymore, Tori..." Jade said crossing her arms

"Really? You're being ridiculous now, Jade! You've definetely had proofs of that during our first night together and you know it!" Tori continued

Jade stayed silent for a bit before she replied "Yeah ok, but you still kissed another girl before me and didn't tell me! She even posted the photo on Facebook! You said I was your first crush for a girl!" she exclaimed

"You were Jade I swear! I had no feelings for Rebecca she was just a close friends of mine!" Tori said to her

"Then why are your lips on hers in this photo?" Jade asked showing her the pic again with her phone in her hand before throwing it on the bed angrily.

"That wasn't a real kiss like I said we were just fooling around!" Tori explained

Jade laughed in a sarcastic way "Yeah sure... Then why you didn't tell me about it?"

"I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell! It meant absolutely nothing to me, we were just playing truth or dare with other friends when we took that pic! We both said during the game that we had never kissed anyone. The others were making fun of us so a friend dared us to kiss each other at one point, and took the pic! It wasn't even a true kiss, since it lasted for like two seconds. We even laughed about it! But I didn't know Rebecca had posted it since I wasn't on Facebook at the time..." Tori explained.

Jade looked at her thinking for several moments. Then she said "I don't know if I believe you..."

"Baby come on... You know how much I love you and only you... Becca is just a friend" Tori said starting to caress her girlfriend face who was looking down. When she heard her saying the name 'Becca' though Jade got angry again and pushed her girlfriend's hand away.

"You better go to your house Tori... I don't want to sleep with you tonight" Jade told her.

Tori looked at her shocked "Are you serious? But honey I want to spend the night with you! Come on don't let me drive alone to my house at this hour..." she said using her classic Tori's pout. Jade squeezed her eyes shut determined to stay mad at her girlfriend "No... You have to go... You didn't tell me about this. And I don't care if it meant nothing to you. It was important to me to know that you kissed another girl before me. Now I don't know if I can still trust you. Actually... I don't even know if I still want to be with you, so just... go!" she said but without looking at her and going to open the door of her room to tell her to go away.

But Tori crossed her arms "No... I'm not leaving. I'm the same old Tori who loves you more than life itself. You know that. You know we are meant to be. You can't have doubts about us, because of a stupid thing like this!" she said

"I said go away Tori!" Jade yelled at her trying to ignore what she had just said.

"No!" Tori also yelled "I won't leave while you are angry at me! I'm not Beck. I'm not leaving this house until we've made peace!" she said.

Jade looked at her surprised but still angry "Vega leave or I'll make you leave!" she said.

"No!" Tori stated again.

Jade felt even angrier and went to pick up Tori in her arms to make her leave. But Tori resisted her wrapping her arms around her neck and a leg around one of Jade's thigh making her stumble and lose balance. They both fell on the floor with a little scream and Tori was on top of Jade. She took her wrists in her hands pulling them over Jade's head. Jade tried to break free trying to push Tori away from her with her legs but Tori started straddling her waist and looked her in the eyes with her face very close to the Goth's one.

"Damn you Tori! if you don't let me go in three seconds I swear I will fucking hurt you! One... Two..." but before she could get to three Tori kissed her on the lips, immediately pushing her tongue inside her mouth. Jade was still trying to resist her but after just a few seconds she relaxed and started reciprocating the kiss. They kissed like that on the floor for such a long time that it seemed to both of them that they had entered a different dimension, a dimension where no one else existed, but them. At one point Tori pulled away and whispered to Jade "I love you... Be jealous of me... Be angry at me... Insult me... Hurt me... But I will still love you. You are my everything. I will never let you go" she said. Jade looked at her with wide eye and was speechless for several seconds. She felt a tear of joy running down one of her cheek because of her girlfriend's beautiful words. Tori quickly licked it away before sliding down on her body and pushing her underwear off her legs revealing Jade's pussy and immediately diving her face on her vagina. Tori started licking and kissing at Jade's womanhood so tenderly while caressing at her legs, like she was trying to tell her that she was sorry, that Jade felt like crying from happiness as she started to moan at the beautiful sensation her girlfriend was making her feel... Tori and Jade would have made love on the floor of the Goth's room for the rest of the night.

/

The following morning Tori and Jade were drinking coffee in the Goth's kitchen while smiling at each other and sitting at the table, holding hands.

"Have you felt that sensation too last night? It was... unreal..." Jade was saying.

Tori giggled sipping at her cup of coffee "Oh I definetely felt it... More than once..." she said

Jade smirked "Same... But I wasn't saying that. I mean... when you kissed me on the floor. It seemed like... Like..."

"Like we were one single thing... inseparables..." Tori concluded for her girlfriend smiling tenderly at her

Jade smiled back "Exactly... Such a beautiful moment... Just like the things you said" she said. Tori looked at her happily squeezing her hand lightly.

In that moment Jade's mom, Emily entered the kitchen "Morning girls!"

"Mom" Jade responded "Good morning Emily!" Tori greeted her.

"So... You had quite a night yesterday" Emily said smiling at them "I heard you had a little argument but judging from your neck Jade, you guys were able to make peace!" she said looking at her daughter's neck that was covered in lots of small hickeys

Tori choked on her coffee at those words and almost spilled it out of her mouth. Jade just laughed patting her girlfriend's shoulders "Easy there baby" she told her. Emily also laughed at Tori's reaction before the Latina said "We... I... Sorry, Emily"

"Don't worry... Just close the door next time ok girls?" Emily said. Tori blushed a deep red while Jade said "Mom! Stop embarassing my girlfriend!" but she was still chuckling.

"Of course" Jade's mom responded before going away

"Jade! We forgot the door of your room open last night!" Tori exclaimed

"Well what did you expect? You practically pinned me on the floor and after we just had our roleplay night!" Jade responded

"That's cause you were about to throw me out of your house for literally a bullshit!" Tori told her

Jade laughed "I love when you swear... Besides I'm still kind of jealous that you had your first kiss with another girl" she said.

"Oh please... You also had your first kiss and even your first time with another person... Beck. While my first time was with you!" Tori told her

"Yeah but Beck wasn't a girl and you knew about him... You were my first kiss and my first time with a girl anyway" Jade responded.

"Aww babe... You believe me when I tell you that my 'kiss' with her meant absolutely nothing, while everytime you kiss me, you make me see stars?" Tori asked Jade, winking at her and squeezing her hand.

Jade smiled "Yeah... By the way... Our argument aside, last night was magic. But still... I don't want to see you exchange those "love to you, much love" and heart emojis with that girl ever again. Got it?" she asked her

Tori rolled her eyes "Jade you know that I mean the word 'love' in a passionate and romantic sense only when I'm saying it to you! But sure! I'll be less nice with her if it makes you feel better!" she said.

Jade smiled "Good"

"She used to be a close friend of mine, you know... Can I at least invite her to our wedding?" Tori asked before blushing.

Jade looked at her surprised so Tori quickly said "I mean one day... When... I mean if... We will get married..."

Jade smiled tenderly at her and kissed Tori on the lips "Don't you remember that I already told you once that you are the woman that I want to meet on the altar one day? It's not a matter of 'if', but when we're going to get married, baby" she said.

Tori smiled widely hearing her girlfriend say that and hugged her "Aww, Jade! I remember... You just scared me so much last night, when you said you didn't know if you still wanted to be with me" she said. Jade caressed her back "I was just angry, I didn't mean it... Luckily you didn't listen to me. You showed me how much you cared about me last night. You were right. Beck never did something like that when we had a fight or I was jealous of him. He used to let me go... Or go away himself. And in the end he let me go for good. But you stayed and made up with me despite how unfair I was to you, telling all those bad things just because I was jealous of something that happened long before we even met each other. I'm sorry" Jade said.

"You have nothing to be sorry Jade... You were right, even if it didn't mean anything and Rebecca was always just a friend to me, I should have told you about that, anyway. I would be mad if I found a photo of you kissing another person. In fact I don't scroll too much on your old photos on TheSlap cause I'm worried to find pics or videos of when you and Beck were together" Tori said.

Jade chuckled in her embrace "Don't worry I pretty much wiped them all out of my profile after we broke up" she said. Tori said nothing but smiled.

"When I told you I would have hurted you last night... You know I would have never really done something like that right? I would never lay a finger on you... I could never hurt my beautiful babygirl" Jade said after some moments while they were hugging

"I know love, that's why I wasn't afraid" Tori responded giggling and brushing her girlfriend's hairs with her hand.

"I hurt you enough already... before we got together... And I'm never going to forgive myself for that. Like when I hid the blood you gave for Robbie... God what was I thinking?" Jade said sad.

"It's ok baby, it's in the past, what matters is how much you love me now" Tori replied smiling

"I've always loved you. But I didn't want to admit it. That was the problem. Being a bitch to you was easier. Could you ever forgive me for putting your life in danger?" Jade asked her.

"Jade I already forgave you. You're my love. My girl. I think I've already told you that no matter what you do, I can't stay mad at you... Well not for long at least" Tori said making Jade chuckle.

"Girls! You'll be late for school!" Jade's mother called for them in that moment. Jade rolled her eyes while Tori yawned "We will look like two zombies today at school... We slept for what? three hours at best tonight? Damn..."

"It was so worth it though... But yeah we might have to take another couple of coffee along the way before first period" Jade said yawning too. Tori smiled and pecked her with a kiss on the lips before they stood up hand in hand to go to school.

"My car?" Jade asked her.

"Nope. We take mine. I want to drive you for a change, beautiful" Tori told her.

Jade smirked "No, by the way"

"No what?" Tori asked

"You can't invite that Becca at our wedding" Jade said

Tori rolled her eyes again "Alright!"

Jade laughed "I'm joking. Of course you can. I don't care. I know you only love me. Just like I only love you Tori. You are my everything too." she said

Tori smiled looking at her "You are so sweet, Jade!" she said before kissing Jade again.

**THE END**


	36. Chapter 36

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! This long special is set about a month after Tori and Jade's engagement and Trina discovers to be pregnant. The final part explain what happened in this story for all the characters of Victorious after they graduate from high school and more details about Tori and Jade getting into their adulthood after their marriage. My longest chapter so far after my prequel chapter. Enjoy!**

**Special n. 19**

Tori and Jade were in the Vega's house. Jade was sitting on the couch in the living room with Tori's laptop while the Latina was preparing her poker table in the kitchen. They had agreed to spend some time with their friends at her house (like usual) that night while her parents were out.

"Love, are you going to help me pick some snacks and make some pop corns for tonight?" Tori asked her girlfriend from the kitchen, at some point.

Jade rolled her eyes "Baby I know you suck at cooking but if you need help even to make some freaking pop corns, maybe I should have thought about it twice before asking you to be my wife" she joked

"I just thought you would've liked to give me an hand to prepare everything for tonight, thank you very much... There's still plenty of time before the marriage, I promise I will learn to cook by then!" Tori responded

Jade smiled before putting the PC aside and going to the kitchen. She smirked at Tori hugging her by the hips "Babe, you know I was joking right? You think I could give a damn if my wife can cook or not when she look this hot?" Jade said looking at Tori up and down and kissing her. Tori wrapped her arms around her neck and giggled in the kiss. When they pulled apart Tori said "I still want to learn though... You'll see, I'll be the wife of your dreams!", Jade smirked "You already are Tori West... can't wait to get to call you like that" she said.

Tori raised an eyebrow at her fiancée "As much as I love how it sounds, when exactly did we agree that I'm taking your name?"

"Because Victoria West sounds hot... Jade Vega sounds silly... Like the name of a doll or something" Jade said which made Tori laugh.

"You're a doll Jade! And I think Jadeyn Vega sounds just as hot by the way! But you know what? We're both women so why one of us should take the name of the other and not simply keep both? Jade and Tori Vega-West... How does it sound babe?"

"Vega-West... I like it" Jade said smiling

"And Vega-West it is!" Tori exclaimed raising a fist while Jade hoisted her up from her legs to make her sit on the kitchen counter before kissing her. Tori wrapped her arms around her neck again deepening the kiss. After a bit Jade pulled away saying "You know I was watching videos of people getting tongue piercings..."

"Eww, why does my fiancée have such weird fetishes?" Tori joked

Jade chuckled "Shush you dork. I was actually thinking about getting one myself..."

"Oh no you're not!" Tori replied to her

Jade groaned "You sound like my mom... Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to feel anything between our tongues when we kiss... Plus I always found tongue piercings so ugly to look at!" Tori replied

"But baby think about how good I could make you feel with a piercing on my tongue... You know what I'm talking about?" Jade said wiggling her eyebrows and grinning while looking between Tori's thighs.

"Like I said, I love your tongue the way it is!" Tori responded smiling

"Come on... I bet your vagina would love it instead" Jade continued

"Nope she agrees with me that she loves your tongue the way it is!" Tori said getting down from the counter

Jade chuckled "Alright... I will just have a nipple piercing then..." she said smiling

"What? No!" Tori exclaimed

Jade laughed "Why not?"

"For start no one touches your boobs but me! Second I like your boobs..."

"...the way they are... You're like a broken record" Jade interrupted her "I was joking by the way"

"Oh thank goodness!" Tori said

Jade playfully slapped her on the arm. "Ouch!" Tori exclaimed rubbing her arm

"Oh come on I barely touched you! You do that all the time to me!" Jade said

"Only when you deserve it!" Tori said sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend "Besides I don't think you need other piercings, the one at the eyebrow makes you so sexy already!" Tori continued to say while finishing to prepare the poker table.

Jade smirked "Oh yeah?" she asked hugging her girlfriend from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist. Tori smiled but after a bit, Jade pushed her on the table making her bend over on it "Jade!" the Latina exclaimed giggling as Jade started caressing her ass through her jeans with one hand while using the other to push Tori's hair away from her neck and start kissing her on it "Oh Jade..." Tori said closing her eyes at the sensation

"When you moan my name like that... You have no idea what you do to me Tori..." Jade said as she moved one of her hands on the front of the Latina's jeans trying to unzip them. But Tori stopped her girlfriend hand "Jade... we can't... right now" she said but still feeling turned on. Jade didn't stop though and continued to try to push her jeans down "Let me just do you... We'll be quick... Come on baby, I want you..." Jade told her with a seductive tone of voice but despite her excitment Tori was able to control herself turning around and pushing her fiancée away from her "No, Jade! Our friends could be here any minute now! You have to control yourself!" she said.

Jade rolled her eyes letting her go. While Tori was adjustung her jeans giggling Jade crossed her arms saying "I still don't know why you wanted to waste a night that your parents are out, by spending time with the gang instead of just having a date with me..."

"My parents won't be back till monday hun... So we still have plenty of time for ourselves this weekend!" Tori said to her girlfriend.

"That's what I like to hear!" Jade replied smiling before starting to make some popcorns in the microwave.

Tori was giggling "By the way... with 'a date'... you mean actually going out for a dinner in some nice place and then make love when we come back, like we used to do... or just getting down on each other while my parents aren't home like we're doing every time now, from like... the last couple of months at least?" she asked her

"I'm so hurt Tori! Have you forgotten about the dinner I cooked for you and that we ate at candle light when I asked you to marry me?" Jade told her fiancée pretending to look offended with an hand on her chest

"Jade... That was for our six months together... You asked me to marry you last month... And after we spent two days in bed having sex to celebrate our first year anniversary" Tori said looking at her fiancée with a smirk

"Good memory... Anyway I don't think you ever complained about our most recent 'dates'" Jade said mimicking quotation marks with her fingers and smiling.

"That's because I love having sex with you" Tori replied

"Oh trust me honey I know! And I love it too..." Jade said with a smug smile on her face

"...But I also love spending time with our friends from time to time. And I figured that Trina and Beck needed to distract themselves a little..." Tori said

"Still can't believe those two are going to be parents in less than 8 months... Beck is still quite immature if you ask me and Trina well... is Trina. Do I need to say anything else?" Jade said

Tori giggled "They will learn to be good parents with time honey you will see!" she told her

"I certainly wouldn't want to be in their shoes... Not right now at least..." Jade said smiling at Tori who smiled back at her

"Right now I was actually a bit more worried about the whole Sam-Cat-Robbie thing... You know?" Tori told her

"Oh yeah... the love triangle... When exactly does Cat think about telling Robbie that she is dating Sam now?" Jade asked her

"If she keeps this up probably at their marriage. But I think Robbie is starting to have suspicious... Maybe we shouldn't have invited Sam at this sleepover..." Tori said.

"We didn't. Cat invited her. I told her she should have broke up with Robbie before getting together with Sam. How does she thinks Sam will react tonight? Having to see her still pretending to be with Robbie while in her presence?" Jade said

"I feel bad for Robbie you know... But I guess him and Cat were just not meant to be" Tori replied

"Yeah... I don't know how Cat can still keep the secret with Robbie though... She practically told everyone already about her and Sam. It's just a matter of time before he will find out" Jade continued

"What a mess..." Tori was saying when in that moment her door opened. Trina and Beck were the first to arrive.

"Hey guys!" Tori greeted them

Trina didn't respond but just waved at her while Beck said "Hi girls!"

"Oh hey look who it is... Mommy and daddy to be!" Jade jokingly greeted them.

"Oh shut up Jade..." Trina said before plopping on one of the couch "Don't let me think about how my body will look in just a few months! I will lose all of my spectacular beauty, I know that!" Trina said looking worried.

"Don't be ridiculous Trina... you were never beautiful to begin with!" Jade said before bursting out in laughter

Trina glared at her sister-in-law while Beck sat on the couch with his girlfriend saying "Don't mind her Treen. You could never stop being beautiful. You are gorgeous babe."

Trina smiled "Aww Beck, thank you! Did you hear that Jade?" she told Jade before kissing Beck. While she was kissing him she flipped off Jade with one hand from behind his shoulder.

"Very mature Trina... Really" Tori exclaimed while Jade said "Aw Trina you're so sweet... Have I ever told you that your sister and I did it in your bed once?"

Trina stopped kissing Beck to look at them wide eyed "What?!" she exclaimed

Tori started to blush "She is joking of course!" she said

"She better be jok... Wait... When aunt came to visit us and we gave her your room! You bitches!" Trina yelled at them

"Trina! Apologize!" Tori also yelled at her while Jade was chuckling "Honestly what did you expect when you asked me to pretend I was you in your bed with your parents, while you sneaked out to spend the night with Beck?" she said.

"I thought you would've had the decency to just sleep in my room with my sister, not fucking her in my bed!" Trina said. "Treen come on..." Beck tried to tell her but he seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh. Tori on the other hand looked both embarassed and angry at her sister

"Ok first we don't fuck, we are not animals, we make love! And second, just shut up Trina!" Tori said.

"Couldn't you do it in your sleeping bag at least?" Trina continued

"On the floor? No thanks... But we actually did it on the floor one time..." Jade said smirking

"And you stop talking too Jade!" Tori said to her fiancée looking always redder

"...In my room... the whole night..." Jade continued with a proud look on her face

"Jade! Another word and we won't do it again till our marriage!" Tori scolded her

Jade opened her mouth once again but immediately closed it. Tori briefly smiled satisfied at her reaction. While Trina was continuing to say "I still can't believe it! I knew I shouldn't have left them alone in my room!"

"Come on honey, don't be so dramatic!" Beck told her caressing Trina's cheek.

After that the doorbell rang. Beck went to open the door. It were André and Robbie.

"Hey man!" André greeted Beck bumping fists with him.

"Hey dudes!" Beck greeted them

"Hey..." Robbie responded. He seemed quite agitated. Like something was bothering him.

"Hi André! Hey Robbie!" Tori greeted them

"Hi guys! We missed something?" André asked everyone noticing Trina still glaring at Tori and Jade

"Oh just one of the most lovely chats between my fiancée here and her adorable sister" Jade said sarcastic hugging Tori with an arm around her shoulders

André laughed "I can imagine!"

Robbie just looked down so Tori asked him (also to change argument) "Robbie, where's Cat?"

"Oh... She said she was coming together with Sam" Robbie explained.

Tori and Jade exchanged a look "Oh ok, well you guys ready for a poker night and sleepover? Jade and I were just making popcorns!" she said.

"Sounds great!" André said. While André and Robbie were starting to talk with Trina and Beck about the older Vega girl's pregnancy, Tori and Jade went back to the kitchen

"Oh Cat and Sam are definetely coming together... If you catch my drift..." Jade said chuckling

Tori shook her head rolling her eyes in an exasperate way "Can't you think about anything else? For a couple of minutes at least?"

"Not when I'm around you!" Jade replied with her usual smirk

Tori smiled "I just hope everything will turned out to be okay for our friends" she said.

"Yeah me too" Jade said looking towards the living room where Robbie was taking a seat next to André on one couch.

/

Sam and Cat arrived shortly after them. After playing Poker for a couple of hours the gang had decided on Jade suggestion to play 'Never have I ever'. They were all sitting at the kitchen table. Cat was sitting right in the middle between Robbie and Sam. Jade went to pick her bag she had left in the living room. André was still bragging "See? That's how you play poker!"

"You were just lucky tonight!" Tori told him

"Nah no luck involved, that was pure skills!" André countered

"No. Just luck. And don't contradict my fiancée" Jade said coming back to the kitchen and sitting next to Tori.

"Aww thanks baby love!" Tori said kissing Jade on the lips "Love you, sweets" she responded

"Wow Jade, Tori really made you go all soft for her!" André mocked her.

Jade glared at him "You think so? Want to try how soft my boot feels on your ass, Harris?" she said

"Watch it man, she is not joking when she makes these threats!" Beck warned his friend

"No no no, I definetely don't want to find out!" André responded at which everyone laughed. Cat took the opportunity to brush Sam hands on the table. The blonde smiled at her. Tori didn't miss this interaction "So what's in your bag honey?"she asked Jade so that everyone's attention (Robbie included) was on her instead of Sam and Cat.

"This" Jade said taking a bottle of Jack Daniels

Tori's eyes went wide at the sight while André exclaimed "Nice one chica!"

"Yeah nice one!" Trina also said trying to take the bottle but Beck quickly stopped her

"Darling, you know you can't drink... You're carrying a baby now" he said

Trina groaned "Right... I'm so lucky..."

"I won't drink too honey" Beck said

"Thanks" Trina replied pecking him on the lips

"Of course. Also I have to drive later" Beck responded

"But won't that be a little too strong even for the rest of us?" Robbie asked

Jade rolled her eyes while Tori said "Don't worry no one is going to drink that! Why do you think I picked a bottle of coke Jade?"

"I thought that was for Trina... Do you really want to play 'Never have I ever' with coke? Come on we are not 10!" Jade told her

"I actually prefer it that way too" Cat interjected

"Yes but you are a kiddo!" Jade told the redhead

"She is not..." Sam said, then realizing to have been too quick at defending her she added "But yeah I also want to play with whiskey, come on Cat it will be fine"

"Alright if you say so... Sam" Cat said smiling at her

"Ok I'm down too!" Robbie said hugging Cat by the waist. Sam looked at them pissed.

"Come on Tori, even Cat and Robbie are down!" Jade continued to say to her girlfriend.

Tori looked still unsure "Wouldn't a beer be better?" she asked but Jade looked at her shaking her head so Tori said "We could also play with fingers you know?"

"I thought you only liked that game when we're alone" Jade said with a devilish smirk on her face

"What do you... Wait..." Tori said while everyone at the table started chuckling

"Haha very funny, alright then whiskey it is... Where did you pick this anyway?"

"Stole it from my dad's house the other day" Jade responded

"What if he finds out?" Trina asked her.

"I doubt it, he has a whole liquor's collection that he only ever drinks from time to time" Jade said starting to fill the small glasses Tori had taken except for Trina's and Beck's ones who filled theirs with coke.

"So who starts?" Robbie asked.

"I start" Trina stated

"Why you?" André asked her

"You want to argue with a pregnant woman?" Trina asked him

"I guess not..." André responded shaking his head.

"So let me think... Never have I ever... Had sex in my sister's bed' Trina said glaring at Tori while everyone at the table laughed but no one drank.

"Oh come on that was a low blow Treen!" Tori exclaimed embarassed "Babe you shouldn't have told her!" she said turning to talk to Jade who just shrugged. Tori took the small glass looking uncertain

"You know the rules sis, you have to drink all of it or you're out!" Trina said

Tori rolled her eyes and tried to drink her shot in one single sip. Then she immediately made a disgusted face while feeling her throat burn "Damn... Jade how can you think about drinking this stuff!" Tori said to her fiancée "Well once you get used to it, it's not so bad... My Jack Daniels shirt didn't give you an hint that I liked whiskey?" she asked.

"No! Not all the people who wear that shirt are alcoholics you know! It tastes like... I don't know... gasoline!" Tori said. Jade laughed "Then let me give you some sugar!" she said and kissed Tori on the lips

"Oh man I hope I wouldn't have to drink it any time soon" Cat said worried

"Yeah me too..." Robbie also said

"Don't worry doesn't taste so bad" Sam reassured Cat brushing her shoulder. This time Robbie didn't miss the interaction.

But André was saying in that moment "So you and Jade did it in Trina's bed! Hahahahaha! I guess Jade is rubbing off on you too, Tori!" he laughed

"Can we just... Go on?" Tori said blushing. She was already feeling her head spinning a bit for the shot.

"Yep my turn" Jade said

"Honey please say something I didn't do cause I don't think I can drink another one just yet" Tori told her

"Don't worry Tor... So Never have I ever... Been pregnant" Jade said

"Ha ha" Trina laughed sarcastically drinking her shot of coke

"Hey we also want to drink something you know?" André said

It was Tori's turn now "Ok let's see... Never have I ever... Smoked before" she said.

Jade, André and Sam drank.

"Really Jade, you did?" Tori asked her.

"Yeah... Used to steal my mom's cigarettes every now and then or have Cat's dumb brother buy them for me..."

"Jade! My Brother is not dumb! He just has... some issues" Cat exclaimed

"Whatever you say Cat..." Jade said.

"That could have still been very dangerous for your health Jade! I'm glad you don't smoke anymore!" Tori said

"How do you know that?" Jade asked her smirking

"Cause we spend so much time together and we kiss so many times a day that if you smoked I think I would be the first to know!" Tori said.

Jade smiled "Yep... Beck made me quit when we were still dating. I was like 16." Jade said.

"Yeah it was not easy neither. Your fiancée is so stubborn, Tori" Beck said talking to Tori

"Well thank you Beck, for saving my babe's life" Tori said to Beck taking Jade's hand in hers.

Jade rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

"And you Sam? You used to smoke?" Cat asked to the blonde girl

"Nah... A friend made me try once but I didn't like it" Sam said.

"Carly?" Cat asked her

"What? Of course not... Carly might be even more of a softie than you and Tori combined. Another friend who spent years in jail. I had to beat her and her friends with my buttersock one time, cause they were bullying Carly and the others" Sam explained

"Ohhh" Cat said while Tori asked Jade "Did you tell her I'm a softie?". Jade chuckled "Like I needed to... Everyone can see it!" she said "Well I'm not... Remember the Gorilla club?" Tori told her. "Please, don't remind me of that again... I start feeling like shit every time I think that I'm basically the reason you lost the part for that movie at that audition... Not to mention how you risked your life!" Jade said. "Aw Jade... It's ok really" Tori told her kissing her fiancée on the lips.

"What about you man?" Robbie asked André. "Well I smoked with some other friends of mine once... But not a cigarette..." he said chuckling.

"André!" Tori exclaimed turning to look at him shocked

"What? It was just a one time thing... I needed inspiration for a song!" he explained before saying "Ok my turn... Never have I ever... Had sex with a dude" he said looking at the girls.

Only Jade and Trina drank. "Jeez... It's the second one already" Jade exclaimed after drinking her second shot.

André looked at the other three girls surprised "Really never? You dated quite a few boys Tori!" he said speaking with the Latina

Jade glared at him "Only three douchebags, and no she never slept with them. My girl is a gold star" she said.

"What's a gold star?" Tori asked

"A gay girl who only ever had sex with other girls" Trina explained to her younger sister

"Oh... Then yeah... I guess I am" Tori said blushing a little

"With A girl... Me" Jade corrected Trina smiling proudly and hugging Tori by the waist. The Latina smiled back at her.

"What about you Cat? Robbie hasn't made a move yet?" André asked chuckling. Cat glared at him since she had told him already about the fact that she was with Sam now and was trying to find a way to break up with Robbie.

"Come on dude, it's none of your business" Beck interjected looking at Robbie and Cat who seemed embarassed and uncomfortable at that question.

"We will do it when we'll be ready... Right Cat?" Robbie asked the redhead who nodded looking down before looking towards Sam apologetic. The blonde was looking at Robbie's arm around Cat's shoulder angrily when André asked her "What about you chica you've never been with a guy?"

"No. Enough said" Sam simply stated

"Ooookay" André responded.

Now it was Robbie's turn "Ok so... Never have I ever... Drove a car without license" he said.

Tori, Sam and Beck drank.

Jade laughed "Still remember that night you drove all the way to Cat's house just to make up with me, when we had that fight" she said caressing Tori's leg while she was drinking

"Damn this thing... I think I'm gonna puke by the end of the game" Tori said looking disgusted again while Sam just laughed saying "It's strong but nothing I can't handle"

"Oh thank gosh!" Cat said brushing her hand on the table and smiling.

"Babe if you don't like it that much, just fill your shot with coke at the next turn... It's ok, I was joking before you don't have to drink it" Jade told her fiancée looking a bit concerned while still caressing her thigh.

Tori looked at her smiling "No... It's ok... Really"

"You sure?" Jade asked her

"Yep" Tori responded before kissing her on the cheek

"Sure... That's why you are already turning red all over your face sis" Trina mocked her

"Shush Treen!" Tori yelled at her

"My turn!" Cat said "Never have I ever... Been in a fight" she said. Jade, Sam, Trina, Beck and André all drank, only Tori, Cat and Robbie didn't.

"Damn Robbie and Cat are gonna win if somebody doesn't make them drink soon!" André exclaimed

"Yeah they didn't drink once so far" Beck said.

"Come on Sam say something that you know for certain Cat has done!" Tori told her

"Tori! That's not fair!" Cat said. "Aww too bad for you Cat! Hahaha" Tori said. She was already starting to feel a bit drunk. She wasn't used to alcohol at all.

"Ok never have I ever... slept in a pink pajama" Sam said smirking.

Tori and this time Cat too had to drink. As soon as the redhead's lips made contact with the whiskey she immediately made a face even more disgusted than Tori's one when she had drank her first couple of shots "Oh my god this is horrible!" Cat said. Tori drank hers better this time instead, giggling "I'm actually starting to like it hahahah" she said hugging Jade's neck tightly pulling her closer to her to kiss her on the temple.

"You ok Tor?" Jade asked her smirking.

"How could I not be!" Tori said continuing to giggle before looking at Cat saying "Come on you have to drink all of it Cat!"

Cat tried to drink it again but wasn't able to "I can't argh... It's impossible to drink!" she exclaimed.

Tori still giggling took her glass from her hands and drank it for her "See? It wasn't so difficult! She is out then right? She lost cause she refused to drink! You lost Cat!" Tori was saying.

Everyone started to laugh at what Tori was saying and doing (minus Cat who was pouting) and Jade who said "Ok enough whiskey for you baby"

"Oh come on! Now that I was enjoying it! You're such a party pooper Jade!" Tori said with a drunken voice

"Tori you are drunk already..." Jade said trying not to laugh too.

"I'm not! How dare you? You think a princess like me could get drunk?" Tori continued to say

Everyone was laughing their asses off at the table so Tori continued "What's so funny? I am a princess... Yes... That's how my Jade calls me when we are alone... Am I right? Tell them babe" Tori said.

"For real Jade?" Beck asked his ex laughing.

Jade blushed "Shut up Oliver... She is drunk and don't know what she is talking about"

"Oh come on you always say I'm your princess Jade... Especially after I do... You know what... To you..." Tori said winking and brushing Jade's lips with her index fingers in a seductive way

André whistled at them while everyone, now even Cat was laughing. "Everybody shut up!" Jade yelled at them "Let's go on with the game shall we?' she continued to say

"Yeah right it's my turn now!" Beck said "Never have I ever... Been good at singing"

"Oh yeah, guess I have to take another shot!" Tori said giggling

"Don't you dare" Jade told her

"Just let her get drunk for the first time in her life... It's not going to kill her" Trina told Jade drinking her shot of coke too

"Why are you drinking by the way Trina? Since when exactly are you good at singing?" Jade said after drinking her shot too.

"Screw you Jade" Trina told her

"Hey! That's my job!" Tori said continuing to giggle after drinking her fifth shot of the night.

Everyone laughed again, this time even Jade.

André also drank, while Cat said "I would drank but Tori said I'm out of the game. But I'm glad actually of not having to drink that thing again".

Sam also drank again. Only Robbie didn't.

"Come on Rob, you were pretty good at rapping as Rex!" André told him

"That wasn't me... It was Rex" Robbie said looking sad mentioning his old puppet.

"So are you still going to believe that thing was real?" Jade asked him shaking her head

"Let him be Jade... I guess Robbie won then since he was the only one who never drank" Beck said.

"Yeah congratulations dude... I'm pretty wasted instead" André said "Yeah same... Even though not even nearly as much as Tori" Sam said laughing looking at the Latina.

"Hey! That's not... Tr... True!" Tori said sounding always more drunken

"Maybe we should just call it a night for today" Jade said.

"Agree, it's been fun watching Tori drunk but I don't want my sister to get sick! Don't want to clean her puke!" Trina agreed with Jade

"I'm not gonna... Phewuk!" Tori responded giggling

/

Later on that night Trina and Beck went to sleep at his house. André agreed to sleep on the Vega's couch while Cat and Robbie would have taken Trina's room who told them multiple times before going away to not touch anything and do nothing other than sleep in her room. Sam would have slept in a sleeping bag in Tori's room with her and Jade.

Jade was literally carrying her drunk girlfriend to bed. While in her embrace Tori was saying "Baby?"

"Yeah Tori?" Jade asked her placing her fiancée on the bed

"Are you angry at me for telling the others that you call me a princess when we are alone?" Tori asked

"Of course no... Even though, I would have prefered to keep it between us" Jade told her smiling and kissing Tori on the forehead.

Tori was giggling "Let's make love Jade... Now... I want you... I need to feel you inside of me" she said.

Jade smirked "I have to start making you drunk more often Tori!"

Tori smiled unzipping her jeans "Come on I feel so ready... Or do you want me to do you first?"

Jade laughed "Baby have you forgotten that you invited our friends to have a sleepover? Sam is in your bath, changing into her pajamas right now"

"Oh dammit..." Tori said with a facepalm "Can you tell her not to look while we do it?"

Jade kept laughing "You certainly aren't shy when you're drunk aren't you Vega? You really want to do it with Sam present?"

Tori seemed to think about it "I guess not... I'm so freaking jealous of you"

Jade smiled "Same... Come on let me get you in a pajamas, you drunk babe!" she said making Tori laugh and starting to undress her fiancée to help her putting one of her pajamas on. After she did that Tori looked at her in the eyes gaping a little.

Jade chuckled "What?" she asked

"You're so perfect... And hot... Sometimes before we have a date I spend hours checking my appearance or doing my make up to impress you, you know? But every time when I see you I think you look at least twice hotter than me. Man, I can't believe that I will be the wife of the hottest girl in the world" Tori said.

Jade smiled widely at that "Tori... You're just as beautiful as me. Even more actually. You don't need make up to impress me... You are a natural beauty... And so naturally sexy..." she said smirking.

"Aw, you so sweet, gorgeous!" Tori told her

Jade kissed her on the lips to thank her for the compliment. After a bit Tori pulled away to lean on her bed "Good night Jade... I love you"

Jade smiled "Night babygirl, love you too" she said while wrapping the sheets around her body. In a few seconds she was sleeping already. Jade also changed in a pajamas while Sam was coming out of the bath

"Hey... How's your drunken fiancée?" she mocked Jade.

"I should have thought that the Jack Daniels was too much for her. She barely drinks anything when we go out. I just hope her hangover won't be too bad, tomorrow" Jade said

"Yeah even though I used to steal alcohol from my mom every now and them, I'm also starting to feel a bit light headed" Sam told her laughing

"Me too if I have to be honest. And same goes for André since he was already asleep on the couch when I brought Tori here" Jade said

"But Cat and Robbie drank basically nothing..." Sam said turning serious "...If he tries to do anything with her..." she was saying.

"Relax. Cat is with you... even though she is technically still with Robbie. Also you heard the older Vega before... Robbie won't try to do anything with Cat in her room" Jade told her.

"Certainly didn't stop you and Tori, according to what she said earlier" Sam said.

"Of course... Nothing can stop us!" Jade responded laughing.

"Anyway I feel bad for that Robbie guy, but if Cat doesn't break up with him soon I will tell him myself!" Sam continued getting inside her sleeping bag.

"Yeah I feel you..." Jade said turning off Tori's lamp and getting in bed with her fiancée pulling the sheets over their bodies. Tori immediately snuggled closer to her hugging Jade by the waist "Oh babe... I think I'm gonna be sick soon..." Tori whispered half asleep. Jade smiled starting to caress her head "If you have to puke, just tell me ok, sweetiepie?". Tori heard her and nodded smiling. Sam laughed "Sweetiepie?" she said.

"Shut up" Jade told her.

"That André is right... You're going soft" Sam continued

"Maybe... But just with this pretty girl here" Jade said kissing Tori on the head "I would do anything for her... I guess this is what happiness feels like... You know?" she continued

"You never felt this happy with your ex? That Beck?" Sam asked her.

"No... Especially not during our last year together. I used to be quite happy with him though. We were also very... passionate..." Jade said.

"Oh really?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah... But nothing even close to what Tori and I have now... And I don't mean just in bed which for your information is simply like going to the moon and back from how beautiful it is every time I make love to her..." Jade was saying which made Sam laugh again. Jade continued "...But I also have this feeling with her... A feeling I can't describe... Like I've finally found what all those people I always considered losers used to call... their half. Tori is my half. I can't live without her. I realized it a few months ago when my dad and I went to Ireland to visit my father's family. Tori couldn't come cause she had a flu. We've only been there for two weeks yet some days I felt like I couldn't even breath from how much I was missing her. And we were seeing in videochat every day. I never felt this way with Beck. I realized I could live without him. But not without her. That's why I popped Tori the question..." Jade explained.

"So sentimental... You get softer and softer every minute Jade" Sam mocked her.

"Don't test me Puckett!" Jade warned her. In the meantime Tori hugged Jade tighter smiling. Jade briefly wondered if Tori was actually awake and had heard what she had just said. She started caressing her head again when Sam asked "So huh... How it's like... You know?"

Jade turned to look at her on the floor in her sleeping bag. She could see her thanks to the moonlight entering from the window despite the dark. Jade laughed "Sorry friend, but I'm not going to tell you any detail about how it's like to have sex with my fiancée here" she said.

"No, I mean... To do it in general" Sam told her.

"What? You mean that you and Cat didn't...?" Jade asked her

"We are together from only a couple of weeks... Not everyone do it after their first date like you and Tori did, you know?" Sam said.

Jade chuckled "I guess, but I thought that since you two even sleep in the same room... You know... What's holding you? The fact that you're both virgins?" she asked.

Sam didn't respond for a bit then said "We have, you know, did some touching, but we never went further than second base... She seems to like my boobs quite a lot" she laughed

Jade continued to chuckle "Her too? Cause Tori is literally obsessed with mine! I'll never forget her face when she saw my boobs for the first time. But I guess I looked just as stunned when I saw hers" she said smiling.

"So how did you two do it, just straight to bed after a date? I bet you took the initiative" Sam asked Jade.

"Nope... She actually surprised me. She said she wanted to wait that same morning and it wasn't a problem for me since we were together from only like a day... But then that night, we go in my room just to have a sleepover after our date and I was like 'Let me give you a pajamas'... then I turn around and I find her dress on the floor and Tori just in her black bra and underwear and dark stockings... Her high heels still on... She told me she was ready and I think my jaw dropped to the floor in that moment. We had one of the best nights of our life..." Jade said with a dreamy expression on her face. She looked at Tori for a moment who seemed to be deep asleep now with her head laying just below Jade's right breast. She was snoring a bit more loudly than usual while drooling a little on Jade's shirt, but the Goth didn't mind.

"Wow..." Sam said

"Ok remove the image of my sexy girlfriend from your mind now, Puckett" Jade told her looking back at her friend

Sam laughed "I was actually thinking at the things I would do to Cat if she would surprise me like that"

Jade smirked "Well why don't you take the initiative if she doesn't?" she suggested her

"I might..." Sam replied thinking about it. Then Sam asked "Well since you tried both... Sex with woman or a man? Which is better in your opinion?"

"With a woman without a doubt... But I might be a little biased, you know, being in love with a girl... The thing is... it's not just the pleasure Tori gives me... Pleasuring her it's just as amazing. I think my personal heaven is between her legs... Wow, are you listening to me? I'm such a dyke" Jade said chuckling

Sam laughed at that too while Jade continued "But seriously while sex with Beck was ok... With Tori it's like... I think the only way to describe it, is: 'satisfaction at its finest', if you know what I mean..."

"No I don't, duh..." Sam replied.

Jade chuckled a bit more loudly "Yeah sorry... Hopefully you will find out soon with Cat. But quite frankly I doubt you two will ever be as good as me and Tori"

"I bet we will be even better at it" Sam replied.

"Unlikely. During our first time we had sex for about two hours" Jade told her with a smug smile on her face

"Two hours? Damn..." Sam exclaimed surprised.

Jade giggled "It's not even our record. Our record is actually a whole night"

"A whole... You're kidding me right?" Sam asked her.

"Nope" Jade replied laughing.

"Daaamn... Are you sure this is not the true reason why you want to marry Tori so badly?" the blonde girl jokingly asked the Goth.

Jade continued to laugh "It's definetely one of the reasons, but not the only one" then she started to yawn so she said "Alright Puckett, now let me get some sleep"

"Yeah like I could sleep thinking that Cat is together with a guy who believes she is still his girlfriend" Sam said.

"Come on you know Cat... You actually know both of them by now. They won't do anything" Jade reassured her

"Just the thought of Robbie hugging her in bed like you're doing now with Tori, makes me angry as fuck!" Sam told her

"I understand but you have to be patient, Cat will tell him... Me, her and Robbie know each others ever since we were twelve. After me he is always been her best friend... but he always wanted to be more than that, so she finally gave him a shot even though she wasn't sure to like him that way. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings and stuff, you know?..." Jade explained

Sam didn't respond so Jade continued "What about you and that Freddie from Seattle?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" Sam replied to her

"Why not?" Jade asked

"I still feel bad thinking about him... When I told him I had feelings for Cat he said he understands and that he will always love me anyway... So... I don't know..." Sam paused.

"You don't know what?" Jade asked her again

"Nothing... I just hope Cat will tell Robbie about us... and soon. Good night Jade" Sam said.

"Night Sam" Jade responded closing her eyes while hugging Tori's body at hers.

/

The following morning Jade woke up because of the sunlight. She started opening her eyes yawning and looking at the window

_Figures... We were so wasted that we forgot to close the shutters last night_ She thought.

Sam wasn't in her sleeping bag and Jade thought that maybe she was in the bath, so she turned on the bed to look at Tori. The Latina was still asleep. She was sleeping on her stomach despite the light with her face covered from her long brown hairs on her pillow. Jade smiled and pushed her girlfriend's hair away from her face. She started kissing Tori very lightly all over her face. Tori started to wake up after a bit hugging Jade to make her snuggle closer to her. She didn't open her eyes yet but she was smiling.

"Hey baby... Sorry didn't mean to wake you" Jade whispered to her

"It's ok honey... I love to wake up feeling my soon to be wife's kisses. Good morning" Tori said

"Good morning love" Jade responded smiling and pecking her with a kiss on the lips. Tori started opening her eyes trying to sit on the bed but she soon layed back on it with an hand on her forehead "God... My head is killing me... What exactly happened last night? Cause last thing I remember is me drinking that thing..." she asked.

Jade chuckled "Yeah you started drinking a little too much and acting a bit crazy..."

"Really? I didn't embarass myself didn't I?" Tori asked her worried

"Maybe just a little but you were too funny... And when we went to bed you wanted to do it so badly despite Sam was in the room with us" Jade told her smirking

Tori's half lidded eyes blew open "Oh my god tell me we didn't do it with her in the room, cause I would literally die from the embarassment!"

Jade laughed "Don't worry Tori... I told her not to look like you asked me"

"What?!" Tori exclaimed

Jade was having too much fun "I'm joking Vega! We didn't do it obviously!"

Tori pinched Jade on the hip while she was continuing to chuckle "That was not funny! Oh damn... I feel like..."

"Like crap? Yeah that's called the hangover Tori! Welcome to the adults world, child!" Jade told her still making fun of her fiancée

"Oh yeah? If I'm a child then I should stop sleeping with you!" Tori responded

"Yes, please stop sleeping, so we can have even more time to make love!" Jade countered laughing

Tori rolled her eyes "Where's Sam anyway?" she asked sitting on the bed and looking towards the empty sleeping bag.

"Probably in the bath or something..." Jade responded.

Tori nodded "What time is it?". Jade picked her Pearphone from the bedside table "9:16... Pretty early considering how late we went to bed last night"

"Yeah maybe we would have slept more if someone closed the shutters last night" Tori said looking at Jade

"Maybe I would have if someone wasn't too drunk to remind me!" Jade replied

"Oh shut up love!" Tori said getting on top of Jade and starting to kiss her. Jade smiled in the kiss before closing her eyes and hugging Tori's body tightly to hers under the sheets while Tori had her hands tangled in her hairs. They continued to kiss and make out for several minutes when Tori pulled away and turned to look towards her bath door before lifting Jade's shirt up and planting a kiss on each of her boobs. Then she quickly covered her girlfriend's chest again. Jade laughed "Why did you stop?"

"Just wanted to tell them good morning... Our friends are still in the house... We can't do anything more for now" Tori said

"But I also want to tell your girls 'good morning'!" Jade asked her

Tori smiled and lifted her shirt up straddling Jade waist and leaning her chest on her face to make Jade kiss her boobs aswell. But Jade also took one of her nipples in her mouth. Tori quickly pulled away covering herself with her shirt again "Jade! What if Sam comes out of the bath?!" she asked turning to look at her bath's door once more.

"Yeah about that, did she fall in? How long is she taking in there?" Jade said.

"Have you actually seen her going to the bath?" Tori asked Jade.

Jade shook her head "No but she wasn't here when I woke up so I thought..." but she was interruped from Robbie's voice coming from the corridor

"I knew it! I knew you never really loved me Cat!" he was saying. Cat's voice quickly followed his words "Robbie please let me explain!"

Tori and Jade looked at each other for a moment before getting up from the bed together.

"Oh shoot! My head..." Tori exclaimed when she got up with an hand on her forehead

"You ok baby?" Jade asked her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah... Let's go see what's happening" Tori said walking to her room's door and opening it. Robbie was in the corridor with Sam and Cat who were in front of him very close to each other. When he saw Tori and Jade he asked them "They are together! Did you know about this?"

They didn't respond but looked at each other. Tori looked sorry at him. "Of course!" Robbie said angry before going back in Trina's room and locking the door.

"Robbie come on!" Tori told him walking to the door of her sister's room and knocking

"Robbie please forgive me, I didn't want to hurt you!" Cat also said knocking at the door. After a few minutes Robbie came out dressed and run through the corridor pushing Cat away from him and getting down the stairs. Tori, Cat and Jade followed him while Sam stayed behind.

"Robbie wait, let Cat explain herself at least!" Jade told him

"Please Robbie!" Cat said sobbing.

But Robbie was already in the living room where he found André who appeared to have just woke up "Hey... Rob what's going on...?" André asked Robbie.

"Cat lied to me all this time that's what's going on!" Robbie responded.

"Please..." Cat told him touching his shoulder but Robbie shrugged her hand off of him. Cat looked at him mortified with wet eyes and shaking a little.

"Come on man... Cat and Sam should have told you I know but... they just didn't want to hurt your feelings" André said.

Robbie looked at him shocked "You also knew about them? Everyone knew but me?" he asked his friends who all looked down

"Please Robbie, forgive me... I still love you... As a friend. You're my best friend, I didn't want to lose you!" Cat said. But Robbie still went to the front door. He paused before opening it "As usual I was the only one looking like a fool. I don't want anything to do with any of you anymore! Just... Stay away from me! All of you!" he yelled at them.

Cat sobbed again and started crying freely now

"Robbie wait! We're still you're friends! You can't throw everything we've been through together away like this!" Tori said following him outside the door alongside Jade and André.

Robbie turned around to look at them "I believed she loved me... Like I believed my friends cared enough for me to be honest with me... And instead... My relatiomship with her... Our friendship... It was all a lie!" he yelled before continuing to walk to his car

"You're being unfair now Robbie!" André told him but Robbie just replied "Just like all of you have been unfair by not telling me that Cat was cheating on me! Just leave me alone!"

"Robbie wait! Let's just..." Jade was saying but he was soon in his car and quickly drove away.

"Fuck..." Jade cursed while watching Robbie's car disappear. Tori took her hand in hers feeling very sorry for Robbie while André was looking down sad. From the house they could hear Cat crying and Sam talking to her trying to comfort her.

/

It turned out that Cat and Sam had woke up earlier that morning and had met each other in the corridor where Robbie had heard them talking and saw them kissing. Tori had never seen Cat so sad like she was looking right now, knowing that she had broken Robbie's heart. She had also never seen Robbie so angry. Their friends went back to their respective houses and now Tori was talking with Beck at the phone to explain him what had happened. Jade was on the couch instead.

"Yeah... I don't know... I've never seen Robbie like that... We tried to call him, everyone of us but he didn't pick up and now he seems to have blocked our numbers... Yeah, try to call him... Tell Trina too... Ok Beck... Talk to you later" Tori said before throwing her phone on her kitchen table.

Jade looked at her "They are going to call him too?" she asked.

"Yeah... Beck also said he will go to his house later with André to try to talk to him. You think he is going to forgive us?" Tori asked Jade sitting on the couch and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I don't know babe... Hope so. " Jade responded hugging Tori with an arm around her waist.

"I hope so too... I understand Robbie's anger but what we were supposed to do? Telling him about Cat and Sam, and betraying their trust? I love Cat but she made a giant mistake by not being honest with him. She put everyone of us in a difficult position" Tori said.

"I agree... But maybe he just needs some time alone to process everything. Now let's try not to think about it ok? There's nothing we can do right now anyway. How's your head?" Jade asked her fiancée

"I think I never had a worst headache in my life... Next time I try to drink so much alcohol just to impress you, can you please punch me in the face? Maybe when I'll woke up my head would hurt less that way!" Tori replied laying on the couch with her head on Jade's legs

Jade started caressing her forehead with her fingertips smiling "I could never punch my fiancée's beautiful face. Also... Really Tori? We are together from an year now, we are even engaged and you're still trying to impress me?" Jade asked her chuckling.

Tori giggled "Just a little... The fact is that you're such a badass gal, while I'm such a softie, like you say"

Jade laughed "I would say that you're more of a pussy..."

"Wow thank you very much girlfriend" Tori responded while Jade continued to laugh

"Would you let me finish? Cause what you probably don't know is that I love you this way... And talking about pussy..." Jade said starting to caress Tori between her thighs.

Tori smiled and feeling her girlfriend's touch she said "Baby... what are you doing?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing, Tori" Jade responded smiling

"Yeah but..." Tori was saying but Jade cut her off "No buts... Close your eyes and relax, and I will make your headache disappear in no time" she said.

Tori smiled closing her eyes "Ok Jade... I'm all yours" she said.

Jade smirked "That's what I love to hear" she responded sliding an hand inside Tori's pajamas' pants and then inside her panties.

"Oh Jade... baby..." Tori was already moaning as Jade started rubbing her pussy gently. Jade leaned on her girlfriend's head on her lap and kissed Tori while continuing to touch her on her most intimate area, sliding a finger inside of her.

"Ohhh... That's what I wanted" Tori whispered.

Jade smiled "I know..." she responded resuming the kiss

Tori learned that morning that Jade was the best at curing headaches. And she was more than happy to repay the favor later on...

/

Unfortunately Robbie would have distanced himself from the rest of the gang from that day and after their graduation at Hollywood Arts he decided to attend college in England losing contacts with the others completely.

Sam and Cat continued to date and had their first time together about a month after they became an official couple. But their relationship didn't last more than half an year as Sam decided to go back to Seattle feeling nostalgic of her old friends and especially of her ex boyfriend Freddie. After months of depression, Cat had a rebel phase in which she stopped dying her hair in red, started smoking and got several tattoos. But she was in the end able to return to be herself thanks to her friends' support. She decided to attend college in Idaho where her parents were living now to take care of her brother. Then Cat decided to pursue the modelling career becoming the cover girl of several fashion magazines.

Trina had her baby shortly after Beck and the other's graduation, deciding to call him Chris David Oliver (they had decided to use the names of both their respective fathers for their son). Ever since Trina had her baby, he became the most important thing in the world for her, even though she was still determined to return to her original weight starting working out a lot after her pregnancy to be able to continue pursuing her acting and modelling career. Despite not having much success as an actress, she was able to appear in several photoshoot for various magazines.

Beck started to work with his dad to earn money to take care of the child, moving to Trina's house when the baby was born. He was determined to give his contribute for his son's maintance. He married Trina about three years after their baby was born (and about two years after Tori and Jade's marriage), before moving to their own apartment. Beck continued auditioning for small parts in movies and TV series. He was able to get a part together with Tori in an independant movie called 'The Outcasts'. They got casted to be each other's love interest in the movie much to Jade and Trina's annoyance. But in the end both women knew very well that their respective partners were just acting in the movie, since Tori was madly in love with Jade just as much as Beck loved Trina and their baby.

André continued to have numerous flings dating many girls at school but his relationship usually didn't last more than a couple of weeks. He then decided to keep working on making songs to become a songwriter attending college in New York. He took the right decision as he became a famous songwriter working for a prestigious records label in that city.

Tori and Jade had decided to wait a little before starting to attend the LA performing arts academy college together. In that time they started arranging their marriage. Jade's father bought an apartment for them next to their college. They moved in it after getting married about an year after graduating at the Hollywood Arts High School. As promised Tori had learned to cook by then and after their honeymoon in New York, she used to cook dinner for Jade almost every night when they were getting back home each day from college. They were always studying together, sometimes till late at night in their room, while fooling around with each other and getting a bit 'distracted', or under some tree at the campus. They continued to learn always new things about acting and performing, and in Jade's case about screenwriting aswell. Tori preferred to concentrate on her singing instead. After college they got numerous parts in TV series, musicals and movies even for important networks, and were able to move in a new apartment, bought with their money, in Hollywood. At some point they decided to have kids thanks to semen donors.

However Tori had some complications while giving birth to their first daughter: she needed an emergency c-section and the doctors had told Jade and her parents that both her and the baby's life was at risk. Jade spent the worst hours of her life while waiting outside of the delivery room with the Vegas and her own parents that day. She was so worried that she started praying God for the first time in her life. If both her wife and their baby would have died, Jade knew that she wouldn't have been able to go on. Jade started thinking that she would have probably killed herself aswell, if the doctors were going to tell her that Tori and their daughter didn't make it (something she would have never told Tori in the following years, knowing very well that her wife would have wanted her to go on and therefore would have been mad at her if she knew that Jade was thinking something like that. But Jade was serious when she was saying that she couldn't live without her). Luckily Tori was able to make it, giving birth to their first daughter Jennifer, with a caesarean delivery and both her and the baby were fine in the end. That was the happiest moment of Jade's life after her wedding with Tori, being able to hug her wife again on that hospital bed, after that her life had been at risk. Tori looked exhausted and still numbed from the stuff they gave her during the delivery, so she was barely able to smile at her but in Jade's eyes Tori had never looked more beautiful than in that moment: Jade was so proud of her wife for having brought their baby to the world.

But after about a year Tori was already thinking about having their second child. She wanted their daughter to have the company of a brother or a sister while growing up, like she have had Trina. "...Sure, because your sister was the best company you could have wish for while you were growing up!" Jade was saying arguing in the kitchen with her wife, while their daughter was asleep in her babycot in their bedroom. "She was! Trina might have been a bit too self centered when we were teens, but when I think about my childhood I have nothing but happy memories and it's because of her too! If I was sad for some reason she always knew how to cheer me up when I was a little girl. Don't tell me you've never wanted a sister or a brother when you were a child!" Tori replied to her. "It doesn't matter, there's no way I'm gonna let you risk your life again. I almost had an heart attack when that doctor told me that you and Jen might have not made it... Then what would have been the sense of all of this?... finding a donor to have a baby and all the things we did so that you could get pregnant of my child, to form a family together... And in the end I was just going to lose you? You can't do this to me Tori. I can't even think about losing you... Not again" Jade had told her crossing her arms and doing her best to hold her tears at bay. "Baby... This time everything will be fine I promise..." Tori said to her wife taking her face between her hands but Jade pulled away "You don't know that! You promise... Ha! Yeah sure I feel so much better now... You promise what? Can you see the future and tell me for certain that everything will be fine if you get pregnant again? I don't think so" she said. Tori rolled her eyes "Fine, Jade... We will just adopt a child then. Too bad though... I know adopting a baby is a beautiful thing, and I know I risked my life last time, giving birth to Jennifer, but to be pregnant and carrying her in my belly... It was the most beautiful experience of my life. It made me feel so connected to her. We are both her mothers and I know that she is biologically your daughter but by carrying Jen, I felt her to be a part of me. It was a wonderful feeling, sharing the same body for 9 months... I would do it again, no matter what" Tori explained. Jade looked at her tenderly hugging Tori by the waist "I'll do it then... I want to experience all of this too. I want to have a baby. Your baby. I will be the one giving birth to our second child this time" Jade said. Tori looked at her happily "Are you sure?" she asked. Jade nodded before kissing her on the mouth.

At the end of her pregnancy Jade was able to give birth to their second daughter without complications with Tori being present in the delivery room, holding her hand while she was giving birth to their daughter, Lola. Both women couldn't be happier. Now that they had a family together, Tori and Jade started raising their kids while managing to continue to work hard on their respective careers. Jade had to pretty much abandon her acting career to concentrate more on screenwriting while at the same time spending time with her family. Tori often used to take their daughters at the recording studio with her while she was working on her music. She started releasing a few songs (included those she had written during her time in Hollywood Arts). They had a discreet success, but it was with her first album 'Firefly' that she became a famous singer worldwide known as 'Victoria Vega'. Jade couldn't be prouder of her. Tori also made her wife sing with her on stage, in duets during a few songs in some of her first concerts. Jade also appeared in a music video for one of Tori's songs. In the meantime Jade had also become a successful screenwriter. The two women bought a big luxury house in LA and an holiday house in Miami, a city both Tori and Jade had fallen in love with years before, when they went there in occasion of their 5th anniversary as a married couple. Life couldn't be better for the two wives and their daughters.

**THE END**


	37. Chapter 37

**More insight on how Tori and Jade became a family. Review! What's the next chapter be about? Or should I move on to another story? In that case Jori related or a different one about Victorious.**

**Special n. 20**

**Jennifer's birth**

Tori was admitted to the hospital at 39 weeks of gestation. But what had been till that moment the best time of her life, being pregnant, quickly tuned into a living nightmare: at around 2 am her fever spiked at 103 degree all of a sudden. Her heart rate skyrocketed as she started shaking making both her wife, Jade, and the doctor very scared. But Tori's only concern was for the life of the baby she was still carrying. After a control, It turned out that her daughter was showing signs of fetal distress and her heart rate was repidly declining. The doctor quickly ordered an emergency cesarean. Tori's hands were shaking so much while signing the paperworks that Jade had to help her signing them for her, before the hospital staff started running Tori in her hospital bed to the operating room. Jade was running after them. While passing by Tori briefly saw that her whole family plus Beck and Jade's parents had arrived. But when they got to the operating room the doctors didn't let anyone in.

"I'm not gonna leave my wife! Let me in! I said let me in!" Jade was yelling as some nurses and paramedics had to literally hold her to restrain her from entering the operating room.

Same goes for Trina who Beck had to stop from trying to break into the operating room "No! I have to go in there, she is my baby sis!" she was also yelling, while the Vegas looked very worried. Holly, David and Jade's parents hurried to ask one of the doctor what was happening to Tori. The doctor made a bad face saying that things didn't look good and that they would have done everything they could to save both Tori and the baby's life but at the moment they were both at risk and there was a chance that they might not have made it or that they could have saved only one of them.

Hearing those words Jade turned eveb paler than usual. She started feeling dizzy and about to lose consciousness and her mother Emily had to hold her.

"Jade, darling, are you ok?" she asked her slapping her face lightly

Jade quickly turned back into her senses while the doctor was hurrying to the operating room.

"He didn't say that... Right?... Tori can't... Our baby... I can't lose them" she said starting to cry.

"You won't Jade, don't worry" her father said. Jade looked at him then at the Vegas and Trina and Beck. They all had pretty much the same shocked, worried face. Trina was shaking. When she saw Jade looking at her she got closer to her and hugged her

"My sister and her baby will make it... They both will..." Trina was saying hugging Jade and crying. Jade was still crying too "I can't lose her... I can't... I can't..." she kept saying. At one point Jade pulled away from her sister-in-law and asked her "I can't just stay here like this! I want to know she is gonna make it! We have ro do something to get in there damn it!"

Trina looked at her straight in the eyes and then said "Jade look at me. She is gonna make it. My sis is stronger than she looks. And your baby will be ok too. In the meantime we nerd to have faith and pray"

Jade nodded and hugged Trina again "I just want them to live. I want to see my Tori again. I love her more than anything. More than my own life. Oh God, you know I could never go on without her. Save her and our baby... Please God... please..." she was saying with a low voice, between herself

/

In the meantime

Everyone was shouting in the operating room. Instruments clanging, plastic tape unraveling, all of it. The doctor asked Tori "Can you feel this?"as she poked her with the scalpel. Tori shook her head no. In reality despite the stuff they gave her to make her numb to not let her feel the pain, she still felt most of it as the doctor started the incision. The pain just kept increasing becoming almost unbearable but Tori was trying to resist as best as she could, cause she wanted to be sure that her daughter was ok, so she was trying her best not to lose consciousness and not to freak out. For a few moments she felt scared and alone but she had heard Jade and Trina's screams when they were getting her in the operating room so she knew that even though the doctors didn't allow them in the operating room with her, they were still there with her whole family. She wasn't alone. All she had to be worried about now was of her unborn baby who was in serious trouble.

After what appeared to be a life time to Tori, in which she kept thinking of Jade and her family the whole time trying to picture them as vividly as she could in case she wouldn't have been able to see them again, she finally felt the doctor pulling the baby out of her. Tori waited to hear Jennifer cry. Nothing. Tori immediately started thinking about the worst, starting panicking. _No, please no.._. Tori was thinking. Still no crying. She tried to see what was happening but her vision was blurry, and she was feeling very weak like she would have passed out at any moment. She didn't known if it was because of the stuff they gave her before the c-section or because of the amount of blood she had lost. Probably both. She couldn't see her baby from her point of view. Tori forced every fiber of her being to stay lucid and awake. "Is she okay?" she quietly asked. She wanted to scream but had no energy for it. Silence was the only response she received. Tori started crying _Jesus please let her live, take me if you have to, but let her live! _Tori was thinking and after a bit she collected all the energies she had left and screamed "Tell me my baby is alive!" she said. Someone spoke even though Tori can't really see or understand who, as she was beginning to faint "They're working on it." she heard that someone say.

Tori began to hemorrhage. The medical staff started operating on her. They were barking orders for units of blood. Tori was feeling always weaker. Everything started to go dark for her so at that point Tori thought to be about to die "Please do anything to save my daughter... And tell my wife... I'm sorry I didn't make it... And that... I love her" were Tori's last words before she lost consciousness.

She received two blood transfusions before she was anywhere near a stable condition.

After she didn't know how much, she started to wake up, slowly opening her eyes but all she could see was a bright light. She immediately recognized a familiar scent: Jade's one.

_I must be in heaven_ Tori briefly thought before her vision became less blurry and she realized to be in a hospital bed and that her wife was carefully hugging her. Her head was laying on her chest like she wanted to personally keep her heart beat under control and check that it wouldn't stop. Cause her heart was indeed beating. _I'm not dead!_ Tori thought happily but then she started being worried again. She was very happy to be alive and that they had finally allowed Jade into the operating room, but she wanted to know about their baby. In that moment Jade noticed that Tori had started to wake up so she lifted her head from her chest and started caressing her wife's face while looking at her smiling like she was seeing the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hey there gorgeous..." Jade said smiling widely at her

"Jade... I'm... alive?" Tori asked her still pretty disoriented

Jade giggled "Of course... You think you could've have left me that easily?" Jade joked but Tori saw some tears escaping her eyes at those words.

Tori smiled briefly before she asked "Our baby... Please tell me... Jennifer... is she...?" Tori was only able to say

"She is alive!" Jade quickly told her.

Tori was so happy to hear those words that she felt like she could've jumped out of the bed for the joy, even though in reality she could barely move and was only able to smile at her wife, looking happily at her. She wanted to say something, ask where their daughter was right now, but every coherent sentence she was trying to formulate seemed to give her a huge headache so she just nodded to make her wife continue

Jade told her that little Jennifer was now intubated. She required cooling to slow the progression of any possible organ damage.

"She didn't breathe for almost six minutes" Jade said as other tears were escaping her "But in the end she started crying. She didn't give up. She is a strong baby girl... Just like you" Jade continued caressing Tori's forehead.

"You mean... Like you" Tori told her smiling but still feeling very weak.

"Shush... I'm so proud of you" Jade told her "Trina and your parents wanted to be in here too but they said only one person could enter for the moment"

Tori nodded but wasn't able to say anything else.

"Get some rest now Tori. I love you" were the words Tori heard from Jade as she started falling in an exhausted sleep.

/

It took Tori several days before she was completely out of danger and strong enough to get up from bed. In the meantime all the members of her family even Beck's parents, Cat and André came visit her and had already seen her daughter too. But both Tori and Jennifer were still too weak, so for the moment they had not seen each other yet. Tori was feeling very bad about it. She was so impatient to see her daughter that she was calling her name in her sleep every night. Jade and Holly (Tori's mom) had brought her photos and videos of little Jennifer while she was getting better every day, and every time Tori was looking at them her heart was melting. She spent those days looking at those photos and replaying those videos all the time. She couldn't wait to finally hold her daughter in her arms. Finally a day when both Tori and her daughter were not in danger anymore her wife and Trina brought little Jennifer to her. As soon as she saw her Tori started hyperventilating from the happiness.

"Oh gosh! Oh gosh! My baby! Oh my god!" she said standing up from the chair where she was sitting and ignoring the pain she felt for getting up so fast to reach them and take baby Jennifer in her arms for the first time.

Tori could barely see through her tears of joy as Jennifer was curling up in her embrace.

"She is the most beautiful baby on this earth..." Tori said

"That's the same thing I said the first time I saw her" Jade told her

"Everything I went through... it was simply worth it to bring this beautiful little girl to this world. I love her" Tori said hugging her to her chest while Jade and Trina were smiling at them. Tori felt Jennifer snuggling into her breasts that were a lot bigger than usual because of the milk that she had just started having, so she immediately said "I want to give her my milk!" and started unbuttoning her night gown to breastfeeding her daughter.

"Of course honey" Jade said picking the chair and placing it behind Tori so that she could sit on it with their baby. Little Jennifer immediately found one breast and opened her mouth starting to suck on it like she was waiting for that moment ever since she was born. Jade got on her knees to caress Jennifer lightly on her head and sharing a love kiss with Tori while she was breastfeeding their daughter

"You make such a lovely family. You are all so cute" Trina said looking at them. Tori turned to look at her sister smiling "Thank you Treen"

"...Even Jade" Trina jokingly added.

"Thank you gank" Jade replied smiling at her sarcastically. While Tori laughed and looked back at Jennifer in her embrace.

/

The doctors gave Tori the permission to go back to her house with her wife and daughter that day. Later on that night Tori and Jade put their daughter in her babycot. She was sleeping peacefully and they were watching her smiling.

"This little angel is our daughter can you believe it Jade?" Tori was saying tearfully

Jade hugged her "She is so cute..." she said

"Have you noticed? She has your beautiful blue eyes" Tori told her while wiping her tears

Jade smiled "Yeah. But I think she looks like you too"

"You think so?" Tori asked her. Jade nodded. Tori smiled happily. She knew that it was biologically impossible that Jennifer had inherited anything from her being Jade's daughter from her fertilized egg that Tori had simply gave birth to, but she still felt her to be a part of her by carrying her for 9 months, and after everything they both went through so she wanted to believe that yes her daughter had taken something from her.

After looking at her daughter for several other minutes Tori went to undress to put a pajamas on for the night. "It's so good to be back home" she said before looking at her naked body in a mirror, examining it very closely for the very first time after giving birth to Jennifer. She was stitched from hip to hip, she had IV scars on both wrists, both arms, and she also had a large scar on her left groin from a femoral catheter.

Jade saw her and hugged her from behind gently cupping one of her naked breasts "Hmmm... Just look at these titties" she said obviously enjoying the fact that they looked and felt bigger now that she was breastfeeding but mostly distract Tori from her scars.

Tori smiled briefly at her in the mirror but continued to check the scars on her body. Jade noticed that.

"Their gonna fade always more with time... You know that right? I bet in a couple of months they will be barely noticeable already" Jade told her.

Tori smiled more and nodded "The only thing that matters is that our baby is ok" she said turning around and hugging her wife. "That you both are ok" Jade corrected her. Tori kissed her on the cheek at those words

/

**Lola's birth**

Almost two years later Jade was now the one giving birth to Tori's child as they were about to have their second daughter. In the delivery room with her, Tori and Jade's mother, Emily, were present. Tori was holding Jade's hand trying to ignore the fact that she was literally crashing it in hers from how tight she was holding it.

"Oh goddamn!" Jade was screaming all red and sweaty in her face.

"Breath, honey, breath, you can do this just breath..." Tori was saying but Jade cut her off

"I'm doing it ok?! I'm breathing!" she said hysterically while inhaling and exhaling air fast

"Just a little more baby!" Her mom was telling her

"Easier said than done..." Jade replied

"You're doing good, just don't push too much right now or you might tear" the doctor was telling her

"Breath..." the nurse told her

"Stop telling me to breath!" Jade yelled pushing her head back on the pillow. Tori kissed her on the temple

"I can see her head! Little Lola is coming hang in there baby!" Emily exclaimed

Tori tried to let her wife's hand go to see her daughter coming but Jade held her wife's hand firmly "Don't you dare fucking leave now me Vega!" Jade yelled at her wife

"Of course not love, I'm right here" Tori said remaining where she was.

"That's it Jade, you're doing really well, still don't push" the doctor said supporting the baby's head with one hand.

"I'm too tired to keep this up..." Jade said after some time.

"Both of the shoulders are out, you can push now if you feel the need" the doctor told her.

After a bit more screaming and coarse language Jade was nearly done.

"Jade one last push, honey" her mom told her

"I can't..." Jade screamed

"Yes you can Jade, think that our second daughter is coming, we are about to see her for the first time!" Tori encouraged her.

Jade nodded and squeezed her wife's hand even more (Tori believed that her hand had turned blue by now, from how much Jade had been squeezing it but she didn't care).

"I'm gonna count to three and then you're going to give one last push. Ready?" the doctor asked her "I am" Jade responded

"1,2...3... Well done!" the doctor said cheerfully as he caught the baby. Lola immediately started crying.

"Oh my god this is my baby's voice!" Tori said as Jade let her hand go and Tori immediately went to pick little Lola from the doctor's arms. She was covered in blood and 'gunk' but she didn't care as she took her in her arms happily.

"Hey baby Lola, I'm your mom Tori" she said barely able to contain her excitment

"She is so beautiful!" Emily said looking at her niece while hugging Tori by the shoulders

"And she is your grandma Emily" Tori continued giggling.

"Time of birth 22:56 pm" the doctor said smiling.

Jade was trying to catch her breath looking exhausted "My baby... Give me my baby" she was able to say with her eyes shut.

Tori immediately placed the crying Lola down on her wife's chest "Here you go sweetheart, our little girl wants to meet her other mama" she said.

Jade placed her hands gently on Lola's back and rubbed them up and down, being careful to avoid the umbilical cord become wrapped around the baby's leg. As Tori was caressing Lola's cheek with her finger and Jade's mother was looking at her while caressing her daughter's hair. Jade opened her eyes and looked at baby Lola "She is the most wonderful thing I have ever done in my life" she said. Tori started crying for the joy at those word.

"We're giving you the injection to deliver the placenta." the doctor said as the nurse injected Jade's thigh.

"If you would like, you could try breastfeeding now. The stimulation will make your uterus contract more to get the placenta out quicker" the doctor continued to say. Jade nodded.

Jade gently manoeuvred Lola so that she was resting in her arms. She still had her knees up because she was waiting for the placenta so she rested her arms on her knees and made herself comfortable whilst Tori wrapped Lola gently in a white fluffy towel. Once they were both comfortable Jade unbuttoned the first few buttons of her nightie. She pulled it open on her left side and gently lifted her baby's face towards her breast. After a few seconds, Lola opened her mouth and attached on to Jade's breast. Jade smiled watching her daughter drinking her milk while Tori and Emily were looking at them proudly.

/

**Family trip**

**Several years later**

Jade woke up in her new big luxury house, smelling coffee and pancakes that day. Her favorite breakfast. She smiled.

_My wife knows me so well_ She thought opening her eyes. Tori had left a tray on the bedside table with the breakfast and a note. Jade took it. It said:

**_Roses are red violet are blue, it's so hot in here or is it just you?_**

**_Good morning love! Enjoy breakfast! waiting you downstairs! :*_**

**_your wifey xo_**

Jade chuckled before taking her coffe and starting to drink it. After eating her breakfast and going to the bath, she went downstairs in her night robe.

She spotted Tori sitting on the couch watching TV. She was dressed in her casual clothes. "Morning babe." she said. As she heard her, Tori turned around smiling "Good morning beautiful. You slept it!" she greeted her. Jade smiled "Yeah... And you should know why... last night was so incredible... I knew you would have loved my new lingerie..." she was saying but Tori was motioning her to stop talking. In that moment their two daughters looked over the backrest of the couch to see her coming down the stairs. They were in pajamas. "Good morning mama Jade!" Lola greeted her. Jade seemed surprise "Hey kiddos, what a surprise! No school today?"

"No ma, don't you remember?" Jennifer asked her rolling her eyes.

"We had promised the girls to take them out for a little trip today" Tori told her wife

"Oh yeah... True" Jade replied

"What was so incredible?" Lola asked at some point

"What?" Jade played dumb while Tori looked a bit embarassed covering her face with one hand and giggling.

"You said last night was so incredible... But we didn't do anything special yesterday... We just went to bed... So what did you mean?" Lola continued

"She meant that they had sex... eww..." Jennifer said making a grimace.

Tori looked shocked at her older daughter while Jade started to laugh "Jen! Since when you know about this kind of stuff?" Tori asked her.

"I'm eleven now mom... And besides we've started doing sex education at school" Jennifer told her

"Sex means... Sleeping in the same bed and doing... Kissing stuff... right?" Lola asked them

Jennifer opened her mouth to answer her little sister but Tori was faster "Yes! Kissing... You know, between two people that love each other, like me and mama Jade" she said while Jade was sitting in the middle of her two daughters hugging them both and trying to hold her laughters.

"Yea, and we love kissing so much!" Jade said looking at Tori smirking while her wife was smiling.

"Gross..." Jennifer said. Jade turned to look at her "Oh yeah? If we are so gross how come our love made two cuties like you and Lola?" she said kissing Jennifer on the nose.

"Eew! Mom! Can you stop doing that?" Jennifer exclaimed while brushing her nose. Jade laughed "Ok then. I will only kiss your sister" she said kissing Lola all over her face. Lola was chuckling hugging her mom.

"Whatever. I don't like kisses anyway" Jennifer said but in that moment Tori that was sitting next to her said "But you like being tickled!" and started tickling her daughter. Jennifer tried to push her away but soon started to laugh incontrollably and began tickling her mother back making her giggle too.

After some minutes of family fun, Jade looked at Tori and their daughters and asked them "So... Where do my three babygirls want to go for our trip?"

Tori smiled "Well I was telling the girls about Runyon Canyon park, you know where my dad used to take me and my sis. I thought we could have gone there... what do you think?" she asked her wife

"Of course baby, so let's get ready girls, shall we?" Jade responded

"Yay family trip!" Lola exclaimed getting up from the couch and running to her room

"Wait for me sis!" Jennifer exclaimed running after her.

Tori giggled "I love our little girls so much" she said also standing up "We better go get read..." Tori was saying but Jade took her from the hips and threw her back on the couch getting on top of her. Tori laughed "Hey you!" she said looking at Jade in her eyes.

"Hey... Last night was amazing" Jade responded smiling. Tori smiled back at her "I know... I was there hun". Jade laughed before she kissed her wife on the chest and then on the mouth. Tori wrapped her legs around her midsection deepening the kiss. She was cupping her wife's big boobs before she started giggling in the kiss making Jade release her mouth.

"Why are you laughing?" Jade asked her

"I was just thinking... Do you think it's normal that we still have so much passion for each other at our age?" Tori said

Jade looked at her pretending to be offended "Our age? We are almost 36 Tori not 80"

Tori chuckled "I know, I was joking!" she said kissing her two times one on the lips and one on the nose before saying "Do you remember... you and me... on the couch?"

Jade seemed to think about it "Be more specific... We did it on the couch so many time that it's hard to keep track"

Tori giggled "The very first time..."

Jade thought about it "At my mom's house?"

Tori rolled her eyes "I was talking about our first kiss"

Jade smirked "Oh yeah... You were so sexy that day with those shorts. Thinking back about it I don't know how I was able not to jump you the first minute I saw you..."

"Awww Jade! You even remember how I was dressed!" Tori said kissing her again. After a bit Jade pulled away "Of course I remember. Why? You don't remember how I was dressed the day of our first kiss?" she said raising a suspicious eyebrow at her

Tori thought about it "In black"

"Too easy, I was always dressed in black..." Jade said

"You had a red top actually, a pretty short black skirt, fishnet stockings and your usual badass black boots... You were wearing green locks in your hair that day... You kissed me while we were watching The Scissoring. Your lips on mine felt so good and soft that I thought to be about to lose my mind from how much I was liking that kiss" Tori continued

Jade looked amazed "Tori... I love you" she said

"And I love yo..." Tori was saying but before she could finish Jade was already kissing her again, hard on the lips while Tori was grabbing the back of her head, her hands tangled in her hair. After a few minutes they pulled apart and got up from the couch "Come on let's go get ready" Tori said.

"Tell me you'll put on one of your sexy hiking outfits. The one with the red pants that make your ass look so tight" Jade said. Tori giggled "I might if you put on those blue leggings that look so sexy on you"

"Deal" Jade exclaimed. Tori laughed and kissed her again. In that moment Jennifer came down the stairs "Moms, any of you have seen my new sneakers? Lola says she doesn't" when she saw her mothers kissing she rolled her eyes "Come on pull apart, you're too old to act like two freaking girlfriends!" she said

Tori and Jade laughed pulling apart and looking at their older daughter "Sorry honey, but we will never be too old to kiss and make out!" Tori said.

"Jennifer Tawny Vega-West how many time do I have to tell you that we are not old, period." Jade said while Tori laughed and hugged her from behind kissing her on the cheek. Jade caressed her face with one hand and kissed her on the lips.

"Hello? I asked you a question! Are you even listening to me?" Jennifer exclaimed stomping her foot.

Jade looked at her "Yeah your shoes... If they aren't in your room, you probably left them at gran's house Jen" she said.

"Oh fuck!" Jennifer cursed

Tori looked at her surprised "Hey! Watch the swears missy!" she told her

Jennifer looked annoyed but said "Sorry ma..."

"That's better cutie" Tori replied smiling at her.

Jennifer shook her head "I'm not a child anymore!" she said going back upstairs.

Jade laughed "Maybe we should have called her Jade the second" she said

"She is growing up so fast... You heard her before... You think... Maybe we should have the talk with her soon" Tori asked Jade.

"She said they are doing sex ed at school" Jade responded

"Yeah but maybe she would be more comfortable at asking some things to their mothers. I was around her age when my mom had the talk with me" Tori told her

"Well my mom never had 'the talk' with me... She was always too busy. So I think I'll leave that job to you" Jade said.

"Alright but right now let's go get ready!" Tori said.

While they were going upstairs to their bedroom Jade laughed and said "Remember your sister's face when she saw us making out for the very first time, that day? Priceless... I would have made fun of how dumb she looked if it wasn't for the fact that she had just caught me turning her little sister into a lesbian"

Tori chuckled "Honey, I was turning into a lesbian from way before our first kiss, trust me... Just by looking at you every day"

Jade laughed "I'm too hot I know... By the way I loved your note this morning" she said.

Tori started giggling and took her hand squeezing it while they were entering their room to dress up for their family trip.

/

They had a pic nic in Runyon Canyon park, and Tori and Jade spend the day playing with their daughters and having lots of fun. Jennifer had caught several butterflies and other bugs in a glass jar.

"Poor things... come on Jen, let them free!" Lola was telling her sister

"Nope... I want to collect these like mama Jade used to do" Jen replied.

"Mama Jade already gave you her collection, these ones don't need to die! Free them!" Lola continued

Jennifer looked at her sister and shook her head "No! I'm the older one! I decide" she yelled

Lola pouted and looked down. Jen looked at her feeling sorry "Come on let's free them together" she said after some minutes.

Lola eyes lit up as she looked at her sister "Really? But I thought you wanted to collect them?"

"But I don't want you to look so sad for them sis. Besides you're right, I already have mom's" she responded

Lola looked happy "Thank you Jen!" she said hugging her sister.

Jennifer smiled hugging her back "Ok now let's go free them!' she said after a bit and they both run off a bit distant from their moms who were walking hand in hand behind them.

"I think we have the cutest kids in the world babe!" Tori exclaimed giggling and looking at them. Jade kissed her on the cheek "I agree" she said.

In that moment a young boy and a young girl that were running in the opposite direction stopped looking at them wide eyed

"Oh my god! You're Victoria Vega! I can't believe it!" the girl exclaimed pointing at her

"The famous pop singer! We're such big fans of yours!" the boy said

Tori and Jade stopped walking and Tori greeted them "Hi guys!" she said hugging both of them.

"Oh my god it feels like a dream to see you!" the boy said

"Aww" Tori replied smiling

"We were at your concert here in LA last year!" the girl said

"Really? Aw thank you guys" Tori responded.

"Hi Jade" the boy and the girl also greeted her

"Hey" Jade responded.

"Oh my gosh, I don't want to bother you but... Can I hug you too? Cause I loved you as Gigi!" the girl said. Jade smiled and said "Come here" and the girl hugged her too.

"You guys are having an hike?" the boy asked them

"A family trip actually... We're here with our daughters" Tori said while in that moment Jennifer and Lola returned with the now empty jar

"Oh my god they are so adorable!" the girl said looking at them.

"Yep they are" Jade responded taking Lola's hand in hers.

"So what's your name guys?" Tori asked them

"Miley" the girl said

"And I'm Simon" the boy added.

"Nice to meet you. Are you guys together?" Tori continued asking them

"Oh no, we are brother and sister" Simon explained

"Oh, how old are you?" Tori told them

"I'm 20 while she is 19" the boy continued

"So you're only one year apart? Cool! I'm only one year younger than my sister too!" Tori told them

"Yeah Trina! I read it somewhere! I follow her on Instagram! We follow you two aswell, obviously!" Miley said

"Awww" Tori exclaimed

"I can understand following us but why Trina?" Jade asked laughing at the girl's confused reaction "Because I like her...? I mean she is cool" she said shyly like she didn't know if it was the right answer while Jade kept laughing

"Don't mind my wife, of course Treen is cool" Tori said before asking them "So you guys want to take some pictures?"

"Sure!" the boy exclaimed. The girl took her phone from her pocket and Jade said "Here" and she picked her phone to take a couple of pictures of them with Tori in the middle hugging both of them with an arm around their shoulders. Then the girl asked "Can we take one with you too Jade?"

"Sure why not?" Jade responded while Jennifer interjected "Can I take the photo?" she asked the girl

"Of course!" the girl told her so Jade gave the phone to her daughter who took a pic of the four of them.

After that the girl took her phone back and said "Thank you so much!" "Yeah this made our day!" the boy also said

"No problem guys" Tori told them

"Nice meeting you" Jade also said before the two young siblings got away happily.

"I love making my fans so happy" Tori said to her wife.

"You are so sweet with them" Jade told her.

"Maybe too much. You're spending time with your family now, not doing meet and greets!" Jennifer interjected

Tori looked at her daughter smiling "Oh? You don't like mom being kind with her fans, Jen?"

"No it's just... nothing" Jennifer continued looking away

"Aww someone is jealous of her mommy here!" Tori said picking Jennifer in her arms and making her spin around in her embrace.

"Mom! Put me down" Jennifer said but she soon started to laugh.

Jade and Lola were laughing too looking at them and then Lola said "Look mama Jade! I made Jen free the bugs!" showing her the jar

"That's great honey!" Jade replied "Come on let's join them!" she continued taking her younger's daughter hand and leading her to Tori and Jennifer. The family hugged each other and continued to laugh and play around for another bit before going back to their house.

/

Later on that evening Jade was typing at her laptop in the living room while drinking a glass of red wine with a bottle next to her. Tori came in the kitchen to take a glass of water instead. She was in her night robe already.

"I just put the girls to bed. Lola was still so excited for today's trip!" Tori said.

"Yep, she is a sweetie" Jade responded continuing to type

"How's the script going love?" Tori asked her. Jade was the lead writer for a new independant thriller movie called 'Met you at the wrong time', a story of jealousy and conflicts, full of twists.

"Very good. I think I might finishing it tonight" Jade responded.

Tori smiled "Ok baby. Can't wait to read it... And thanks for spending time with us today, I know you had to work" Tori said kissing her wife on her head and brushing her hairs.

Jade hugged her by the waist with one arm "Don't mention it Tori. It was a pleasure" she said kissing Tori's bellybutton through her robe.

Tori giggled "Alright darling, I think I'll read a chapter or two of that new book I've started reading and then go to bed. Don't get too drunk with that wine!" she said.

Jade smirked "You know me so well my love..."

Tori was grinning "I do. Tomorrow the girls have school you know? So I don't want you to wake me up at 2 am to have sex like last time, when you're done here..."

Jade laughed loudly "Now we both know that's not true Tori... I think that's just what you want me to do instead"

Tori smiled and took her face between her hands kissing her on the mouth "Maybe..." she responded "Good night Jade"

Jade slapped her her ass "Night cutie booty" she said laughing

Tori giggled and waved at her while heading to their bedroom.

Before getting in bed she put her glasses on to read a book. She was reading from a few minutes when someone opened her bedroom's door. It was Jennifer

Tori smiled at her daughter "Hey honey, can't sleep?" she asked her.

Jennifer shook her head no "I was wondering if... Can I...?" she was saying motioning to the bed. Tori smile grow wider on her face "Of course you can! Jump in!" Tori said putting her book away and patting the space of the bed next to her.

Jennifer seemed happy as she jumped on the bed and got under the sheets with her mother who took her glasses off "Just for a bit... It's not like I want to sleep here. I'm not a child anymore" Jennifer said.

Tori laughed "No, but you're still my baby and you will always be!" she said hugging her.

Jennifer giggled and hugged her back "Mama Jade doesn't come to bed?" she asked

"She is finishing her script" Tori told her. Jennifer nodded "I loved our trip today, you know?" she said after a bit.

Tori felt so happy to hear her say that "I loved it too. You and your sister fill all my heart with joy, leaving just enough space for mama Jade" she said caressing her daughter's hair.

After some time Jennifer asked her "Can I ask you something mom?"

"But of course Jennifer!" Tori responded.

Jennifer seemed embarassed "You always say that me and Lola are born because of you and mama Jade's love for each other... But... You're both women. And according to biology only a man and a woman can make a child together... So how were you able to have kids?" she asked.

Tori smiled at her daughter "Yes you are right Jen, only a man and a woman can biologically make a child. But nowadays there are other ways for same sex couples to have kids. In our case, we found semen donors to become pregnant and as you know I gave birth to you while mama Jade gave birth to Lola" she explained

"Semen donors...?" Jennifer repeated thinking about it a bit confused. Tori explained her what that meant. "Eww so gross" Jen exclaimed, which made Tori chuckle.

"Yeah well that's how it works" Tori said.

"So does that mean that Lola and I have a... dad somewhere?" Jennifer asked Tori.

Tori nodded "Kind of... Why, do you miss having a dad Jen?" she asked her a bit concerned but Jennifer quickly shook her head "No. You and mama Jade gave us the best life we could've wish for. I'm so happy and proud to have both of you as my mothers, aswell as that little goofball, Lola, as my sister. Our family is so cool" she said.

Tori was barely able to hold her tears at bay "Oh honey, you're so sweet" she said hugging her daughter very tightly "Mom I can't breath!" Jennifer exclaimed. Tori laughed letting her daughter go "Sorry honey, I just love you so much"

"Me too mom, but try not to bear hug me all the time" Jennifer said smiling. Tori chuckled again and asked her "So is there anything else you want to know? Maybe about having a period? Cause you know that soon you will start having menstruations and...?"

"Yeah they told us about it in sex ed..." Jen said.

"Ok, but if you need help or have something else to ask about it, mama Jade and I are here for you ok sweetie?" Tori told her

"Yeah, no, I was curious about another thing actually... you and mama Jade are married so you obviously have sex like all the other parents... Right?" Jennifer asked.

This time Tori felt a bit embarassed but responded "Well, when two people are together, it's called making love. But yeah we do"

"But how can two girls... You know?" Jennifer continued a bit shyly.

"Well... As we've always told you love is love, no matter the gender, so two women can still make love with each other. They kiss and hug and... Touch... intimately... In the end it's pretty much the same as making love between two persons of different genders only thing that changes are... the body parts involved in the act..."

"Oook enough, I think I get it" Jennifer interrupted her. Tori chuckled "Believe me telling you about these kind of things it's embarassing for me too" she said.

"Let's change argument then, ok mama Tori?" Jennifer said "Can you tell me some story about when you and mama Jade were young?"

Tori smiled "Of course. I have like dozens of those stories!"

"I want to hear again about that time that teacher made you go out on a date before you realized to be in love!" Jennifer said.

Tori giggled and started telling her the story "Well at that time as you know mama Jade and I were not exactly best friends. In fact I thought she hated me. But what I didn't know was that she was just pretending to hate me. But I didn't know so I was doing my best to reciprocate her hate for me. If only we knew that we both had a major crush for each other from back then already..." Tori said with a dreamy expression on her face "Anyway our teacher Sikowitz forced us to go to this japanese restaurant to learn to get along for a play. During our 'date' everything I was doing was making mama Jade mad... Of course after we got together she told me that she wasn't really mad at me. She was actually nervous cause she secretely liked me. But I didn't know back then so at one point I asked her if there was at least one thing she liked about me... And she said for the first time that she used to find me pretty" Tori giggled "In her own way of course... It was not very easy to make mama Jade talk about her feelings back then!"

"But she was such a badass! I saw her photos. When I'll be a teen I want to dress up like her and be just as tough as she was!" Jennifer said.

Tori laughed "Yeah, just don't develop an obsession with scissors too please!" she said

"Speaking of which, I think I'm old enough to watch that movie now mama Tori! The Scissoring! Isn't the protagonist called like my second name, Tawny? And Mama Jade told me she is in the final movie! I want to see her!" Jennifer said

"You will. But not before you'll be 14 years old at least!" Tori told her

"But mom!" Jennifer exclaimed

"Nope. I won't risk you getting traumatized!" Tori said

"I'm not Lola mom!" Jennifer continued

"I said not before you'll be 14. Sorry baby" Tori told her daughter.

Jennifer rolled her eyes "Fine... Can you go on with the story?"

"Sure... So... Where were we? Oh yeah... Mama Jade had just told me I was pretty and I felt so flattered... I still remember that I thought in that moment that no matter how rude she was pretending to be with everyone, I would've always seen through her facade: I knew how sweet she really was... she was so tough, yet so secretely soft... She has always been the only one for me" Tori said

"Aww... And you told her that?" Jennifer asked

Tori laughed "I wish! As you know we would have gotten together only several months later, after the Platinum Awards"

"That important music show where you sang 'Make it in America'?" Jennifer asked her mom

"Precisely!" Tori confirmed before continuing "Anyway In that moment at the japanese restaurant, I was only able to tell your mom that I had also always found her to be very pretty. I think in that moment we both realized that we liked each other but we were still afraid to admit it" Tori was saying when her bedroom door opened again and Lola arrived, like always with her puppy, Lucky in her arms.

"Yay! I want to sleep in mom's bed too!" she said getting on the bed with her dog.

Tori laughed hugging Lola to her while she was getting under the sheets. Jennifer picked Lucky in her arms and started caressing him.

"Hey baby! I thought you were asleep!" Tori told her younger daughter.

"I couldn't!" Lola simply replied hugging her mother tightly "Where's mama Jade?"

"Writing her script. She comes to bed later so I think I have time to finish telling you and your sister the story about the time mama Jade and I had a date at a japanese restaurant when we were little. But then we will all go to sleep ok? Lucky included!" Tori told them. The dog Lucky barked hearing his name. Tori giggled "Sorry Lucky but the girls have school tomorrow!" she said.

"Don't remind us mom!' Jennifer told her while Lola giggled "I love bedtime stories!" before Tori continued telling her story to her daughters.

/

Later on when Jade went to her room she found Tori and their daughters asleep in their bed, with their dog sleeping at their feet. Tori was hugging both of their daughters with one arm and their were sleeping next to each other, both very close to her. Jade smiled tenderly looking at them while they were breathing regularly, and quickly changed into her night robe and got inside the bed too. She hugged their daughters and found her wife's hand, squeezing it. Tori opened her eyes just barely and saw her "Sorry baby... You're right. I can't say no to our girls..." she whispered

Jade giggled "I know... I love you. And I love them" she said kissing Jennifer on the head and caressing Lola's head with one hand while still holding Tori's hand with her other one. Tori smiled "And we love you" she said.

**THE END**


	38. Chapter 38

**Set when Tori and Jade were still in school. About 5 months after their relationship started**

**Special n. 21**

Tori and Jade were having breakfast at the Vega's house that morning. Tori was eating a bagel and after spraying some whipped cream on it she took a bite and handed a piece to her girlfriend. Jade smirked and ate it from her hand making sure to take Tori's thumb and index finger in her mouth aswell, licking them clean from in a seductive way. Tori smiled "So sexy..." she said looking at her

"Can you two stop?" Trina who was sitting at the opposite side of the table shouted at them

"Mind your business Trina" Tori said to her sister

"Yeah shut up Vega!" Jade also told Trina

"You call her Vega too?" Tori asked her girlfriend smiling

"Yeah, but don't worry you're my Vega while she is the annoying one now" Jade replied smirking

"Aww baby!" Tori exclaimed kissing her on the cheek.

"Call me annoying again and I will tell my dad that you spend the night here almost every time when he has to work" Trina threatened Jade

"Ok fine, I don't need to call you that anyway. You already know to be it" Jade countered

"Will you two ever learn to get along?" Tori asked her girlfriend and her sister

"But I'm getting along with her! I mean ever since we're together I'm so nice to your sister that I'm even tollerating that horrible sound that comes out of her mouth when she tries to sing. 'Hey look at me I'm Trina and I love to sing! Wanna hear one of my annoying songs?'" Jade said mocking Trina's voice

"That's it I'm telling dad!" Trina said standing up, Tori stood up aswell "Come on Treen she was just joking! Don't say anything, please! Do this favor to your baby sis?" she said pouting at her sister pushing her bottom lip out at her.

"Only if your girlfriend apologies to me" Trina said

Tori turned to look at Jade with the same expression "Jade can you tell her you're sorry?"

"What? No!" Jade told her

"Please? Do this, for me? For your babygirl?" Tori asked Jade with her hands joined and a pleading expressiom

Jade crossed her arms looking away "Fine. I'm sorry Trina" she said with a low voice

Trina was grinning "What was that? Can't hear you!" she said

"You deaf? I'm sorry!" Jade repeated looking at her angry.

Trina giggled "Oh thank you Jade!" she said "Gotta go now, Beck takes me to school!" she said heading out "Bye mom" she told her mother who was sitting at the couch drinking tea "Bye honey" she responded.

Tori sat back next to Jade and hugged her "Thank you, love. And sorry for my annoying sister!" she whispered to her making Jade chuckle "Anything for you baby" she said before kissing her on the mouth. In a matter of seconds the kiss got more heated. Tori stood up and sat on Jade's lap without breaking the kiss, straddling her. Jade was grabbing her ass tightly while Tori's hands were tangled in her hairs. They were making out from so long that they lost track of the time. At one point Tori's mom entered the kitchen.

"Huh, I hate to interrupt you guys, but have you forgotten about school today?" she told them

Tori and Jade pulled apart "Oh damn, today Sikowitz was going to choose which play to make for this month's school's event!" Jade said as Tori was getting off her lap

"True! You had prepared a script for one, right?" Tori asked her

"Yeah, we better hurry if we want to make it in time for first period, or he is going to choose someone else's project!" Jade replied taking Tori's hand in hers and running for the door. She quickly picked her backpack and Tori's one.

"We can take my car, baby" Tori told her

"Yeah cause I don't even remember where I parked mine last night to not make your father see it" Jade said

Tori picked her car keys while Jade was saying "Bye Holly" to her girlfriend's mother "Bye Jade, later Tori" Holly replied. Tori had barely the time to wave at her mom before Jade dragged her out of the house.

/

Hours later the two girls were coming back home after school. Tori was driving while her girlfriend was complaining

"I can't believe Sikowitz wants to make that Vanessa Johnson's play instead of mine... Who is she anyway? One of those random kids in our class who seat behind and rarely talk?" Jade was saying

"If we weren't so late today I'm sure he would have chosen yours... Also maybe he wanted to give someone else a chance for a change" Tori replied to her

Jade glared at her girlfriend "Whose side are you on Vega?"

Tori glanced at her "Yours of course!"

"Then stop saying her play deserved to be chosen over mine!" Jade continued

"I didn't say that, I was just saying that he would have certainly picked your project if you had been present when..." Tori was saying but Jade cut her off "Maybe I would have been present if you weren't so glued to my mouth this morning, which made us being late!"

"So it's my fault? I thought we both had lost track of the time!" Tori exclaimed

Jade groaned "Yeah... Sorry baby. I'm just pissed at that stupid girl. No one fucks with one of my projects. You should know it. Remember last year when you booked your prom the same day of my art project?" Jade asked her

Tori chuckled "The prome... Yeah, you tried ruining it almost the whole night. But I also remember electing you and that man in a diaper queen and king of the prome" she said laughing.

"You better stop laughing Vega cause I still haven't forgiven you for that!" Jade told her

"Oh come on we weren't together at the time and I didn't know you had planned your play the same day of my prome I swear!" Tori said

"Yea yea whatever" Jade said crossing her arms in her seat "I'm still pissed" she continued to say. Tori looked over to her then took another route instead of the usual one to her house.

"You took the wrong turn Tori" Jade told her

"I just thought that we could've spend some time in Shadow Creeks Park you know?" Tori replied to her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah? And why?" Jade asked her

"So I can make you relax a little since you're so mad today. You know how good I can make you feel baby..." Tori responded with a sultry tone of voice.

Jade smirked "Ohhhh... I like where this is going"

/

About an hour later their car was parked on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere that was Shadow Creek Park. Tori and Jade were on the backseat and Jade was moaning in pleasure, relaxing with her eyes closed, feeling her girlfriend's tongue hitting all the right spots inside of her vagina.

"Mmmmh... Don't stop... hmmm yeah... Push your tongue a little deeper... fully... Ohhhh yes... like that... you know how mama likes it..." Jade was moaning while Tori's head was between her legs under her skirt. She had pulled Jade's underwear and pantyhose down and now she was eating her pussy out licking and sucking at her core.

"Ahhhaaaa mmmhmm... Yeeeeeesssss... Right theeeeere... Good girl... I'm soooo close..." Jade was continuing to moan as in that moment Tori was sucking at her clit making a slurp sound with her mouth

Jade grabbed the seat belts of the back seats tightly while Tori was caressing her inner thighs spreading her legs even more to have better access to Jade's vagina.

"YEEEEEEEES ohhhhh fuck, you are fantastic Tori Vegaaaaaa yeeeeeesssss!" Jade screamed as she orgasmed. Tori continued to lick at Jade's pussy until it was clean from her girlcum while the Goth was catching her breath coming down her post orgasmic height with her eyes shut and loving what Tori was doing to her.

Once she had finished Tori sat on the backseat with her girlfriend and hugged her.

"Do you feel more relaxed now babe? " she asked her kissing Jade on the head.

Jade opened her eyes and took her girlfriend's face between her hands kissing Tori on the mouth. She smiled tasting herself in her mouth before she said "Definetely more relaxed"

Tori also smiled "Glad to hear it. So can I consider myself forgiven for the whole prom thing from last year?"

Jade laughed "Yep... Actually I might be the one to owe you now after how good you've just been. And as you know I always pay back my debts in full" she said pushing Tori down on the backseat and starting to unzip her jeans, pulling them down with her panties just enough to start pleasuring Tori's vagina with her mouth.

"Ohhhh baby... stay there forever please..." Tori soon started to moan bucking her hips on Jade's face who giggled and started diving her tongue inside her folds.

"Oooh Jaaaaade! So gooood..." Tori moaned as Jade pushed her tongue deeper in her.

/

When Jade had done pleasuring Tori it was evening and had started to be dark outside. The two girls were hugging and occasionally kissing on the backseat.

"Here I am... Once again... Just had sex with my girlfriend" Tori was singing which made Jade chuckle

"You should make this an alternate version of Make it Shine, you could call it Make me come" Jade said before bursting out in laughters

Tori shook her head smiling "You're so stupid"

"You started!" Jade told her before they heard a phone vibrating. Jade picked hers from her purse "It's yours" she said showing that her phone wasn't ringing. Tori was searching for her phone.

"Where the hell is it? I had it in my jeans' pocket!" she said

"Must have fallen under the seat while we were you know... Just casually eating each other's out" Jade said chuckling

Tori took her phone from under the driver's seat "Shut up babe" she told Jade before answering

"Hey mom... Yeah sorry, didn't hear the phone I had it on silence mode... Yeah... Jade and I decided to spend some time together after school at her house... Her mother told you we are not there?" Tori was saying. Jade started to laugh again and Tori covered her mouth with her hand before continuing "I mean... We... Decided to have a date, you know spend some time outside... Yes ma, I will be back shortly... No tell Trina she can't borrow my earrings tonight she always forgets to give them back to me!... Yeah... Ok later mom" Tori said closing the call.

Jade was checking her own phone in that moment "My mother also texted me: 'Tori's mom was searching for her... Don't be too late you two' and a winking emoji, hahahah well it was your idea to spend the afternoon like this today" she said.

"Yeah since this seems to be the only way to make you chill when you are so mad angry" Tori told her.

"Oh don't act like you didn't enjoy it as much as I have: 'Oh Jade stay there forever please!'" Jade mocked Tori doing her voice's imitation and laughing.

Tori blushed a bit "I don't talk..." Tori was saying but Jade concluded for her "...like that" she said always with her mocking voice.

Tori shook her head in a irritated way but she was grinning before she said "At least now can I stop fearing that you will kill Vanessa only because Sikowitz chose her play over yours?"

"Kill her? Please! I was just going to intimidate her Jade West's style. Maybe by letting her find a tarantula in her locker or something like that" the Goth said.

"Eww I hope you're joking!' Tori told her

"No you are right. I should have put the tarantula in her car instead to increase the chances of her getting bitten. That way I would have gotten rid of that girl for good. Then we could've come here and bury her... It would have been a good plan" Jade said before chuckling seeing her girlfriend's shocked face

"You should see your face! It can only be described as 'I just had sex with a serial killer' kind of face" Jade said laughing.

"That might not be too far from the truth" Tori said. Jade continued to laugh

"I was joking. Tarantulas bites don't even kill. Unless you are allergic or something..." Jade told her

"Good to know. Cause I certainly wouldn't have helped you to bury a dead body" Tori also joked.

"Oh too bad..." Jade said before pecking her with a kiss on the lips "But seriously, if next time we have a project and someone tries to steal my spotlight again, then that someone will have a problem... With me and the pointy end of my scissors. And then I won't be joking." she said.

"Guess I got away with it pretty easily with you just trying to ruin my prome last year then" Tori said smiling.

"Exactly. By the way I saw you all alone that night... What happened the fabulous Tori Vega wasn't able to find anyone to go to the dance with her?" Jade told her smirking.

"You seriously can't imagine why I was alone?" Tori asked her

Jade was grinning now "Maybe I want to hear it from you"

Tori seemed a bit embarassed "I couldn't go with who I wanted so I invented that I had forgotten to invite someone"

"And who did you want to go with?" Jade asked her.

"With you of course! But you were with Beck at the time" Tori said

Jade smiled widely at that "I knew it. Well Beck was out of town that day so you might've tried asking me out..." she said winking at her

"Are you serious? There are so many reasons why I would've never done that back then. First Beck was my friend and I could have never tried to steal his girlfriend while he was still with you. Plus I thought you hated me. And after how angry you were at me for accidentally booking my prome the same day of your play I was just hoping you wouldn't have killed me let alone inviting you to go to the prome" Tori explained

Jade laughed hugging her girlfriend "Oh please... Like I could've killed the love of my life"

Tori hugged her back tightly "Aw sweetheart!"

When they pulled apart Tori said "By the way, this year's prom is in a couple of weeks. Got any program for that date?"

"It depends... Will the girl I like asking me out properly this time?" Jade replied looking at Tori with a demanding expression, crossing her arms and smirking, clearly having fun of her.

Tori rolled her eyes "Do you want to go to the prom with me or do you need a formal invitation with a letter and everything, my lady?" she joked

Jade laughed "Of course I want to go to the prom with you my princess... Even though a formal invitation won't be bad..." she said joking

"Shut up and kiss me love" Tori said and locked lips with Jade again before she drove her girlfriend to take her car near her house kissing her goodbye before returning home.

/

About two weeks later Jade was at Tori's house sitting on the couch and watching a TV program based on real life's police cases called 'The Murder comes to town'. On the other sofa Tori's dad, David was also watching the TV. Both of them liked it unlike Tori who prefered to go upstairs in her room to choose a dress for the prom. Trina and Holly were out doing shopping instead.

"I love this program" Jade said when an episode of 'The Murder comes to town' had just ended

"How come?" David asked her

"I like to see how they catch the murderers by interrogating people, finding clues, you know, with all those investigations... It intrigues me... I think that if I wouldn't have loved acting and performing so much, I would have probably chosen to be a cop" Jade was saying

"Really? Well our job requires a lot of dedication. It can look intriguing and all but it's actually very difficult" David told her

"I bet" Jade replied

"And I don't just mean the fact that our life is always at risk... we also don't get to spend much time with our family which is one of the worst parts about it" David continued

"Well according to Tori you were always there when she needed you" Jade said

David smiled but then turned serious "Not as much as I would like to. When she was little she used to be scared of the dark..."

Jade giggled "She still is a little... Sometimes she literally squeezes me at her when she wakes up in the middle of the night"

"Oh yeah?" David asked her suspicious

"Yeah..." but then Jade realized what she had said "I mean when we have a sleepover with the others sometimes..." she quickly added

"Sure" David told her but from his face it was clear that he didn't believe her, Jade felt herself blushing a bit while Tori's dad continued "Anyway when Tori was little she often used to wait the whole night awake until I would've came back from patrol. She couldn't stand that I had to work at night, and that she didn't have her dad to protect her, but more than anything she was so worried that something would have happened to me because of a 'bad guy' that's what she used to say... Growing up she got used to my job, but sometimes she still texts me when I have to work night shift" David said smiling "So I guess you're lucky that you prefer acting and performing, cause I don't think my daughter would have ever let you be a cop, after everything I've put her through" he said.

"Yeah about that... I assure you David, that I will always be there for her... One day I would like us to be together..." Jade told him a bit shyly.

"I thought you already were together" David said a bit confused

Jade blushed lightly "I mean... I would like to marry your daughter" she said

David looked at her surprised and stayed silent for a bit "So... You're asking me for my daughter's hand?" he said smiling

"I guess so... Do people still do that?" Jade asked making David chuckle "I just want you to know how serious I am, and how much I care for Tori. I love her" she said.

David smiled at her "Well you have my blessing then. I can see how happy she is with you and how much she loves you aswell. Of course you have to finish school first, before planning your future together. That's what her mother and I did" he said

"Of course" Jade replied smiling back at him before they continued to watch TV.

"So Jade, Tori tells me that everything is ok between you and your parents now" David said while another episode of 'The murder comes to town' was starting

"Yeah. All thanks to her actually" Jade replied to him

David smiled "I'm glad to hear it. Tori told me your dad is a lawyer while you mother works for public relashionships for a pharmaceutic company"

"Correct" Jade confirmed

"Tell me about them. If you don't mind of course" Tori's father asked her

"No it's okay. My parents are, we can say the workoholic type. They divorced when I was 10 years old... Then when I was about 14 my father broke up with my mother and married some skank who worked with him. Of course between that and the fact that he didn't support my ambitions to become an actor made me start hating him... His second marriage didn't last though, since he divorced with his new wife at the start of this year. Not that much changed cause his job was always more important for him than me. And my mother was pretty much the same..." Jade was saying

"I'm sorry to hear that." David said looking legitimately sorry for her

"It's alright. Ever since Tori is part of my life things have started to change. It's like my parents want to make things right with me by accept who I really am now. And I think we are getting closer again" Jade told him

"Well that's nice to hear. I'm glad my Tori had such a good impact on your life" David told her

"I'm glad to have met her. I just wish I had realized what a wonderful person she was sooner instead of keep denying my feelings for her by being a bitch" Jade said

"Hey, we used to keep a swearing jar when Tori and Trina were younger, you know?" David scolded her but in a playful way

Jade chuckled "Sorry it slipped out of my mouth. Well since Tori doesn't like to swear I would bet all the money that went in there were from her adorable sister" she said sarcastic which made David laugh "And you would bet right" he confiirmed.

In that moment Tori called for her from her room "Jaaaade? Can you come up here love? Need your help to choose my dress for the prom!" she said with a loud voice.

"Okay, just a sec Tor!" Jade replied standing up

"It was nice talking to you Jade" David told her

"Yeah, likewise David" Jade replied before going upstairs

When she went in Tori's room and opened the door she found her girlfriend in her bra and panties. Several party dresses were placed on her bed.

"I can't decide, so I thought why don't ask my girl what she would like to wear?" Tori said.

Jade was ogling her body "I think you're perfect like this"

Tori giggled shaking her head "Jade! I'm practically naked!"

"Exactly" Jade said kicking the door closed with the heel of her foot and getting closer to Tori

She hugged her and kissed Tori "You're so beautiful" Jade whispered to her before trying to kiss her again. But Tori stopped her with an hand on her cheek "Wait I have a little present for you" she said

Jade started smirking "You already know what's my favorite present from you" she said squeezing Tori's ass.

Tori laughed "I know but I think you'll like this one too" she said playfully slapping Jade on one arm to make her release her. Then Tori went to take something from under her bed. It was a black box with a golden string wrapped in a bow on it. Tori handed it to Jade "Here my love" she said

Jade looked at it surprised "Tori you bought me something? I've told you you don't have to spend..." she was saying but Tori cut her off

"Shhh just open it baby" she said.

Jade smiled and unwrapped the bow opening the box. Inside there was a beautiful red dress

"You bought me a dress?" Jade asked her trying to sound mad at Tori for spending who knows how much money for her but her happy expression was betraying her.

Tori nodded smiling "You like it?"

Jade picked the dress from the box and started looking at it better placing it on her body while looking at herself in the mirror "I love it!" Jade exclaimed

Tori giggled "I'm so happy! Come on try it!" she said.

Jade turned to look at her "Nope. You'll have to wait for the prom to see me in it"

"But Jade I can't wait! Even if it's tomorrow evening..." Tori said

"That's your punishment for spending so much money to buy me a dress and giving it to me only now, so I wouldn't have had the time to buy you one too" Jade told her

Tori laughed "You got me. You buy me enough stuff. And I have tons of dresses already, so I just need you to help me choosing one"

"Ok then. But first..." Jade said putting her dress back in the box and leaving it on Tori's bed. Then she hugged the Latina's naked body and said "Thank you babygirl"

Tori smiled "You don't have to thank..." she was saying but Jade didn't even let her finish and started kissing her on the lips, eagerly sliding her tongue inside her mouth.

Tori closed her eyes enjoying the feeling and hugging Jade back. At one point Jade started pushing Tori against one of her room's walls before taking one of Tori's thighs with her hand making her wrap her leg around her body.

"Hop up babygirl" Jade told her after a bit trying to take her in her arms, but Tori stopped her pushing Jade back

"No. You hop up, beautiful" she said with such a demanding and sexy tone of voice that Jade didn't even replied she just smirked and obeyed jumping a little to help Tori hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around her bare back. Tori carried her to her desk placing Jade on the edge of it and kissing her, making her laying on the table. She started kissing the Goth girl on the neck before going down to her cleavage. Jade was moaning with a low voice feeling extremely turned on. Sometimes she couldn't believe how good Tori was at making her horny, everytime she used to surprise her in some way that made their love making always more exciting... And hotter. But after making out for a couple minutes Tori pulled away "So you're gonna help me choose a dress for the prom or not?" she asked her with and hand on her right hip.

"What? Who cares now, come on Vega, you can't make me so horny and then stop all of a sudden!" Jade told her sitting on the desk

Tori giggled "But babe, my dad is downstairs!"

"I don't care, Tori if you don't take me right now I won't come to the prom at all!" Jade said

"Oh come on, I know you wouldn't really do that!" Tori exclaimed

"Want to test me?" Jade asked her

Tori smiled "Alright but you need to do your best to keep quiet ok? If my dad catch us again..."

"He won't this time, come on I need you" Jade said eagerly, spreading her legs and revealing the dark panties she was wearing under her skirt that day

Tori bit her lip clearly turned on "Let me just lock the door" she said. Jade nodded smiling happily like a child waiting for candies while Tori went to lock the door. She saw her girlfriend's glasses on the bedside table while she was kicking off her boots and pushing her skirt down her legs. When Tori returned to her Jade threw her skirt at her. Tori picked it smirking "Wow baby!" she said trying to get closer to her but Jade stopped her "Wait... put those on" she said pointing at her bedside table with her foot.

Tori turned to look where she was pointing "My glasses?" she asked her

Jade nodded "You, eating me out with nothing but your glasses on... How come we didn't make this fantasy of mine come true yet?"

Tori laughed "As you wish" she said picking her glasses and putting them on before looking at her girlfriend biting at her lower lip in a seductive way. She knew that it used to turn Jade on like crazy when she was doing that.

" .God" Jade said drooling while looking at her, but in that moment Tori started to remove her pink bra and matching panties making her girlfriend's eyes go even wider

"Well you said you wanted me to eat you out with nothing but my glasses on right?" Tori said throwing her panties at her.

Jade caught her panties with her mouth wiggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend before saying "You're such a seductress Tori!" then she started removing her shirt and unclasping her bra throwing it to Tori. Tori took it in her hands giggling before her expression became full of lust looking at Jade in topless "Enough throwing clothes at each other" she said getting closer to Jade and pushing her on the desk starting to kiss her on the mouth. Jade started to cup Tori's boobs playing with her nipples and making Tori release a moan in her mouth. Then Tori started kissing down her girlfriend's body pausing at her big boobs to suck on her nipples a little making Jade arch her back from the pleasure. When Tori reached for Jade's panties she stopped and looked at her. Jade looked back at her. A sexy naked Latina with glasses was looking at her, right in the eyes while one of her hands was on her crotch. Jade felt herself getting wet already at that sight. She was feeling so turned on.

"I might need to borrow a pair of your underwear later Tori cause mine are soaking wet" Jade told her

Tori chuckled "I can feel them... You're so hot down here. Literally" she said.

Jade smirked "And do you realize how hot you're looking Tori?"

"Well, if I look at least half as hot as you are right now, then I must be hotter than fire!" Tori responded patting Jade's center lightly with her hand making thr Goth girl trembling with anticipation.

"Well what are you waiting for you sexy nerd?" Jade said winking at her

"After this, you'll help me choose my dress ok?" Tori asked her

Jade rolled her eyes "Yes, now shut up, your tongue has better things to do" she said.

Tori laughed "That's for sure!" she said taking Jade's wet panties off her legs and throwing them on the floor.

Jade smiled satisfied as Tori looked at her pussy with hungry eyes before burying her face in her center.

"Ohhhhh yes, love!" Jade moaned as soon as she felt Tori's tongue and nose brushing her vagina. Tori stopped "Baby! You need to be more quiet!" she said.

Jade chuckled "Ok... just... keep going beautiful" she said covering her mouth with her hand while pushing Tori's face on her pussy again wrapping her legs around her neck. Tori continued to lick at her vagina while her hands reached up to touch and squeeze her huge boobs Jade felt her head spinning from the pleasure. She bit at her fist so hard to keep quiet that she drew a little of blood out of it while Tori pleasured her, two consecutive times.

/

The night of the prom Jade arrived in her beautiful red sleeveless dress to pick up Tori. She was also wearing red heels and had put on her golden scissors necklace that Tori had bought for her months earlier. She also had purple stripes for her colored locks of hair for that night. She arrived practically at the same time as Beck who was there to pick up Trina. They met each other outside of the Vega's house. Beck was dressed in a white suit with an opened jacket showing a purple shirt.

"Hey Jade!" Beck greeted her

"Hi Beck" Jade responded to her ex

"You look very nice" Beck told her

"All thanks to this dress Tori bought me" she said smiling while looking at her own dress

"Well she does have a great taste" Beck admitted

"Yeah. By the way I didn't know you were a fan of Miami Vice, is this suit new?" Jade asked him jokingly looking at the boy's outfit

"Ha ha, yeah. You're too kind Jade" Beck responded sarcastic

Jade laughed "And you've never being good at taking jokes Oliver. You should know that this is my way of saying that you look good too" she said.

"Thanks. What's with all those roses by the way? You wanted to make me look bad?" Beck asked her since Jade was carrying in her hands a little bouquet of roses with a small post card on it for Tori. Beck had only brought one single lotus flower for Trina instead.

"Yeah, well, I guess only a woman knows what another woman really likes" Jade said smirking while they were walking to the Vega's doorway.

"You're not just talking about flowers right?" Beck asked her winking

"What do you think?" Jade responded with a devilish grin on her face.

Beck laughed "Anyway, you think I will look bad to Trina with just one flower?" he said

"Maybe... That's not the kind of flower she wants from you" Jade continued making Beck laugh again. "I'm serious Jade"

Jade rolled her eyes "Of course not. Trina is crazy for you"

Beck smiled. As they were approaching the door the Canadian boy said "We've come a long way, huh?"

Jade turned to look at him "What do you mean?"

"Me and you... I didn't think we could have worked so well as friends. But here we are joking and laughing with each other, ready to go to prom with the girls we love" Beck said to his ex girlfriend

"Yeah... I don't think anyone would've ever guessed that we would have been sister and brother-in-law one day" Jade told him

Beck chuckled "You could say that again" he said trying to ring at the doorbell but Jade slapped his hand away

"I'm ringing the doorbell" she said ringing at the Vega's door

"Alright... Jeez always so bossy" Beck exclaimed

Holly opened the door "Jade, Beck, welcome! You look very good! Come in, Tori and Trina are almost ready!" she said. They both greeted her and Tori's father, David who was sitting on the couch. After a bit Tori and Trina came downstairs both cautiously and slowly in their heels. Trina was dressed with a long green dress that had a generous v-neck showing her cleavage. Beck gulped looking at her clearly liking what he was seeing. Jade's eyes were all for Tori instead: even though she had helped her choosing her dress (after their passionate love making) the previous day, she was still amazed from her girlfriend beauty while wearing it. Her blue night dress was pretty short revealing her beautiful long and tanned legs and she was also wearing dark gloves (the same of the previous year's prom).

As soon as Tori saw Jade she started clapping her hands excited "Oh my god, I knew that dress would have looked so beautiful on you! You look simply the most wonderful woman I've ever seen, Jade!" she said

Jade smiled and got closer to her saying "Maybe you haven't seen yourself in the mirror then. You are flawless Tori!"

Tori smiled flattered "Ohhh please" she exclaimed hugging Jade by the shoulders and kissing her briefly on the lips

In the meantime Trina and Beck were also exchanging compliments to each other and Beck was putting the flower he had brought for Trina in her hairs while the older Vega girl was giggling.

In that moment Tori also noticed the bouquet of red roses in her girlfriend's hands. Jade handed it to her "They are for you, love"

"Roses! Oh Jade! You didn't have to!" Tori exclaimed picking the bouquet and inhaling the roses' scent before hugging them to her chest "I love them!"

"Well it's just a little gift compared to this amazing dress you bought for me!" Jade said

"Oh shush!" she said then she noticed a little post card on the bouquet and took it to read it. "Red roses for the most gorgeous woman in the world. Because I love you bunches. Your Jade" Tori read laughing

Jade smiled "It's corny, but I knew the last quote would've made you laugh"

"I love it! They are so beautiful! Just like you! Thank you love!" Tori said hugging her girlfriend by the neck. Then she whispered to her ear "Can't wait to thank you properly later on tonight" she said licking Jade's earlobe briefly before pulling away.

Jade looked at her wide eyed "Tori I... Can't wait either!" she said making Tori laugh, seeing her looking so eager.

Then Tori's mom returned from the kitchen with a camera in her hands saying "Let's take some pictures guys come on!"

She took several pictures of Tori and Jade smiling, hugging, one with funny faces and one with Jade who had picked Tori in her arms bridal style while Tori had an arm around her neck and her roses bouquet in her other hand. Then Holly took also several pictures of Trina and Beck while Tori went upstairs in her room to leave the roses Jade gave her.

When she came back they were all ready to go to the prom at school.

"Have fun at the prom kids!" Holly told them

"Not too much fun though! And I want you at home not a minute after midnight!" David exclaimed

"Yes dad you already told us!" Trina said to him.

"I was talking with Beck and Jade" David said.

Jade laughed "Don't worry David, Tori will be home for midnight"

"Trina too, I promise!" Beck also said before they all waved at the Vegas and went out of the house, both couples hand in hand with their respective partners and laughing. Beck and Trina drove to the prom with the Canadian boy's car while Tori and Jade took the Goth's car.

/

When the two girls arrived and Jade parked her car she found Tori staring at her

"You look so lovely in that dress... Red. Like the passion I have for you" Tori told her.

Jade smirked "While I love this dress and what you've just said, you had already bought me the necklace for our three months together. Which is without a doubt the best gift I ever received. But I had told you that time that you didn't need to buy me anything to make me happy"

"And how many times I've told you the same thing? But you keep spoiling me, like with the roses before. It's not even the first time. You had already bought me a dozen of red roses back when we first started dating. And you always buy me everything I want when we hang out. Not to mention all the gifts you gave me for our three months" Tori said

"That's just how a princess like you needs to be treated. I love spoiling you" Jade said grinning

Tori smiled "I really appreciate that, Jade but you already pay for our dates every time"

"That's not true, I let you pay last saturday didn't I?" Jade interjected

Tori laughed "Excuse me? You were actually mad at me last saturday because for once I paid for our dinner. You even wanted to give me my money back! Like, seriously? my family might not be as wealthy as yours but we are not broke, I can pay for a dinner!" she exclaimed

"I was mad because I had forgotten my purse in the car and I had told you I would've grabbed the cash and payed in a minute, but you took the chance to pay instead. I was supposed to pay the bill since I was the one who took you to that new expensive restaurant! And now you even bought me this dress..." Jade was saying but Tori interrupted her touching her bare thigh

"Jade, baby... If I want to pay for a date or buy my girl something nice every now and then, I can do it okay? You don't have to feel obliged to pay everytime. So just shut up and enjoy the dress!" Tori told her brushing Jade's bare knee.

Jade rolled her eyes but smiled "Ok... Fine" she said

Tori smiled back at her "That's better. Cause I'm certainly enjoying your dress... Especially the view" she said ogling Jade's cleavage.

Jade smirked looking at her "You look so gorgeous Tori... You take my breath away"

Tori giggled flattered "Thank you darling, but I could say the same about you"

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and kissed her. Tori hugged her by her bare shoulders while Jade was deepening the kiss. They french kissed for some minutes before Jade felt Tori's face a bit wet. She pulled away.

She saw that her girlfriend was crying. Jade looked at her surprised "Baby something's wrong?" she asked her

Tori shook her head smiling "No. The opposite actually..."

Jade looked at her confused "I'm not sure I follow you..." she said so Tori explained "I'm just so happy with you that sometimes I feel like crying thinking that all of this might have never happened"

"What do you mean love?" Jade asked her

"I mean... if that day, when we had our first kiss, I wouldn't have had the courage to ask you to come over to my house, we might have never find out how we really felt for each other... And I might've never felt this happy in my whole life. Gosh I'm so glad I invited you..." she said sobbing a bit before staring in Jade's eyes.

Jade smiled tenderly at her as she took a tissue from her purse to wipe the tears and trails of mascara away from her girlfriend's face.

"It was definetely a faithful day I admit it... But maybe sooner or later we would have still find out that we both had feelings for each other. Who knows... Anyway we are together now Tori, and we will be forever... And that's all that matters" Jade said. Tori nodded smiling before kissing Jade again. After several seconds they pulled apart

"I guess I need to fix my make up a little, before we go" Tori said

"We both need to fix our lipstick that's for sure!" Jade said making Tori chuckle.

/

Later on that night Tori and Jade were dancing in a tight embrace on the dance floor at the prom together with their friends and many other HA students. Trina and Beck were dancing together, same as Robbie and Cat while André had invited a Northridge girl named Sarah.

Jade was hugging Tori by the hips, while Tori had her arms wrapped around her neck. They were smiling at each other while dancing at the song 'Lady in Red'.

"That's the most appropriate song they could've played tonight. You're my lady in red" Tori told Jade.

Jade was smiling "I love you Tori. I love you more than anyone and anything else I ever loved in my life" she said.

"Awww..." Tori exclaimed gaping at her before blushing and looking down "You really want me to start crying again don't you baby? she said

Jade laughed "I'm afraid miss Vega that you might have a serious case of easy tears" she said

Tori started giggling "That's because you are so sweet miss West. I love you too. I love you so much. You mean everything to me" she said

Jade smiled "I don't think I've ever let many people calling me sweet in my life. But I love when you do it"

"Because I'm your one and only love" Tori said smiling

"I was going to say because you're so good in bed but yeah that too" Jade teased her

Tori chuckled leaning her head on Jade's shoulder. After a bit Jade started to bite lightly at her neck making Tori close her eyes enjoying the sensation until the Goth bit harder on her pulse point making Tori gasp.

Jade chuckled "Sorry babe. This dress gives me vampire's vibes I guess"

Tori was smiling "I don't mind it. Maybe it will also make you start appreciating the Twilight movies!" she giggling.

"I said vampire vibes, not stupid love stories for teens' vibes" Jade said.

Tori laughed "But I know at least one love story between teens that you certainly don't find stupid" she said

"And what would that be?" the Goth asked her.

"Ours" Tori told her smiling.

Jade also smiled "True"

They continued to dance slowly until Jade said "So hmmm...?"

"So what baby?" Tori asked her smiling

"So... You think we might carve out some alone time together before midnight? Cause I always dreamed to have some cliché after prom car sex, you know?" Jade told her girlfriend

Tori laughed in her embrace "Of course! I told you I wanted to thank you properly for the roses afterall. But first you will have to seduce me baby" she said wiggling her eyebrows at her

Jade smirked "You don't have to tell me twice" she replied hoisting Tori up and starting to kiss her. Tori wrapped her legs around her midsection deepening the kiss while the song ended. Soon everyone started noticing the two girls passionately kissing in the middle of the dance floor, with Tori in Jade's arms. Almost everyone started cheering and whistling at them but they kept kissing with their eyes shut for a really long time. As always when they were kissing no one else existed for the two girls outside of them.

**THE END**


End file.
